The Youki Chronicles
by Wyverntooth
Summary: Naruto chose a new life, the life of a fox. But what if the shinobi life catches up to him? Will he walk the streets of ninja or tread the path of a kitsune? Why not try both? He will put things on a new look on life. Rated T for safety. Might seem a bit dark at times, but Naruto's badass, so it's balanced. NaruInoTema. (Will be continued in another story in a different manner)
1. Chapter 1

Kay, I don't own Naruto. In this, Naruto's tired of bein' made fun of and abused by the villagers so he does the one thing he does best before graduating, he pranks and he henges. He henges into a fox and lives among the wildlife while his fellow drop-outs teach him what he can't learn because of his circumstances.

"Sup"/'Sup' speech and thoughts of people

"**Sup**" speech of demons

Jutsu

On with this tale...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto's orange fur was wet, he had been a fox for the past three months, and he was none too appreciative of women trying to fend him off from his ex-classmates Sakura and Ino. They were the only girls that actually talked to him, he had friends of course but they were busy trying to find things to teach him while in detention. So with nothing to do, he went to see how his ex-classmates were doing, Ino and Sakura were in his opinion 'nice' to him for truely noticing him and he was watching over them from the shadows. This day was no different, until Ino being a sensor detected him and tried to find out what and where he was. He had to keep up the act of being a normal fox, so he acted skittish until she stopped chasing and tried using the soft approach when Sakura burst through with her mother following.

When Sakura's mother saw him she acted like he was Yami herself, being a shield for Sakura and Ino from him. He felt sadness when she started saying things he had heard before; 'demon', 'beast', and his personal _favorite_ 'monster'. Today was just heart breaking for the girls as they saw the fox look dejected and without sparing them even a wayward glance left the little clearing sadness in his pawsteps.

'Why are they mean to me, even as another creature? I've been nothing but nice to the people at first, I've pranked plenty of them but not unprovoked, I've also only tried being civil...Why am I here? Did I commit great crimes in my past life(s) or something to deserve this cruelty?' He looked malnourished again from using mostly his chakra to keep his form truly solid and real. He was hungry, but he didn't notice, he was too sad to notice and as he reached his den, he only wanted one thing; reprieve. At least a little reprieve from the stares, the insults, the abuse or the isolation. He would get it one way or another, be it through sleep or dying from chakra exhaustion.

He hadn't gone hunting in a few days, the villagers had seen his fur once and now were hunting him so he was limited to the occasional vole or mouse that came by. His friends, his fellow drop-outs, would sometimes bring a small meal for him and would teach him what they could. Through helping him, they were learning to become great shinobi. It all started as a simple prank at first, yet it escalated into a lifestyle he'd prefer to his old one.

Flashback no Jutsu

_3 months ago_

It was the beginning of spring and Naruto was bored; he had nothing to do, no new pranks to pull, no teacher to run from, nofriends to talk to, nothing. He always wondered what his parents looked like, he learned about genetics in school by henge-ing into an assistant to learn about it. He learned where he got most of his appearance came from his parents and tried to figure out what they looked like. He tried his mother once, he kept getting red-haired, which was a lead, but the face was always different. When he tried his dad, he got blond hair, another lead, but again similar problem and really too narrow; he once turned into the Yondaime and didn't trust that, chalking it up to wishful thinking.

He then thought, 'Wonder what it's like to be an animal? Wonder what my animal is anyway?'. Just from that train of thought, he got the brilliant idea to find out, he used a lot of chakra and concentration to actually transform, and find out he did. He transformed and found a fox where he was in the mirror, he decided that he'd learn and mature more as a fox than a human. He wasn't wrong, he began to see what being a survivor meant and he saw what being a shinobi also meant.

After a few weeks of being a fox, he'd lost track of time favoring his fox form to his true form, or for him his fox was his true form. To find out where he went his class sent his best friends. Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Choji went looking for him and what they found was a fox being chased by villagers and from what Kiba and Akamaru said the fox was rambling what Naruto always did. They followed the fox and, with a lot of trouble, caught up to the fuc-I mean fuzball. They 'interrogated' him, they reluctantly agreed to Naruto's plan of them learning and then teaching him while he taught them how to survive, they even got Shikamaru's lazy ass in gear. They didn't tell Iruka or the Hokage, no matter how much they asked and they just eventually stopped asking.

Flashback no Jutsu KAI

So here our favorite jinchuuriki is. Alone, in pain, and malnourished. He was in a state of constant questioning of life, and he was tired of everything. He had happy moments like when he learned where children actually come from, he found out on accident.

"Hey, Naruto! You here pal? We're here, we don't have much to teach you this time around. Iruka-sensei's getting suspicious as to why we've been so 'keen on learning' as he put it." At this, Naruto barked in understanding while Akamaru barked in response with a sad look on his face. Naruto was sad until he remembered that he had something to show them. He got rid of the henge and stepped out of the smoke that came with it. What they saw surprised them, Naruto stood before them in a black ninja suit, he also had a look of seriousness that didn't look right on him in the opinions of the four drop-outs.

"Wow, Naruto*munch* you look good, out with the*munch* old 'kill me' orange and in with the cool black suit. But what's with*munch* the seriousness? It doesn't*munch* look right on you, Naruto." Choji was eating a bag of chips while saying this, Naruto gave them all a sad smile at this and spoke with an answer.

"Choji, the Naruto you knew...Died, a long time ago. I've been trying to keep him alive in a sense, but that's become impossible, he's tired of staying alive just to be thrown to the edge of life..." Now this was news that Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Choji did _not_ expect nor did they find joy in this news either.

"If he died, than you've been wearing a mask this whole time. Why did he die, do you know?" He was given a shake of the head no and a look of hatred with sadness in it. "I wish I knew, I've been trying to find out while being myself. In other words, while you guys were busy finding things to teach me, which I am in debt to you for, I've been watching the families of everyone of our classmates. I didn't go to your families, that would be both shallow and in a sense betraying your trust. I've gathered that I'm hated by the villagers because of this." He pulled up his shirt and pushed chakra to the seal on his stomach.

"Any clue*bark* w-wha'z in*growl* ther?" Akamaru spoke, surprising everyone and bringing a smile to all of their faces at the attempt to speak, clearly the three drop-outs weren't the only ones to learn and teach each other things. "Well done, Akamaru. Great try, you're almost there. And to answer your question, no. I've no clue, every time I get a lead or get close, I lose the lead or I get chased through town as a fox. Ever since the Kyuubi attack, foxes have been treated like enemy-nin or like the embodiment of evil...Wait, that...Could be it..." Naruto had a look of realization on his face while the other four were lost, Naruto decided to elaborate for them, seeing as he wasn't wearing his mask and could show his average intelligence.

"I've been abused by villagers who call me names like; 'monster', my personal favorite is 'fox', also a few have said 'demon' or 'demon fox' for the satisfaction of killing me. Now, I've been an orphan since the Kyuubi attack, hated by many and called names that make me look like the cause of a great deal of pain. Add it all up, I'm *sob* the..." Naruto begins to choke up and kneels down on the ground shaking in tears, "...Embodiment of the-the Kyuubi..."

The others looked at each other with looks of concern, the facts spoke for themselves saying this was the truth but they thought he was also hysterical. He was obviously malnourished from the hunting of foxes along with the fact that he'd been training and using a lot of chakra for three months straight. His body was in peak shape except for being unfed. They all decided to get him something to eat, he was all skin and bones with a great deal of muscle now.

"Naruto, you're unraveling. You clearly haven't eaten in a few days, and while your logic makes sense, something's off about all of this. You aren't acting like you want to kill us all and you're only real damage to the village was your pranks. Now lets get you some actual food. Kiba, Akamaru, can you find some wild vegetables and maybe some form of meat for Naruto?" Shikamaru was kneeling in front of a delirious Naruto who had stopped crying out loud but was still shedding tears. Naruto was in the lotus position trying to calm down but it wasn't working. Choji then decided to make use of himself, by getting Naruto to vent some steam, "Hey, Naruto...Wanna spar? I know you're not feeling good, but you need to vent some steam and you've been behind a mask. So that means that we've never seen you at your actual best, right? So come on, I'll be your sparring partner..."

Naruto looked up with surprise, pleading, and hopeful eyes at Choji, who'd out his chips away for the time being. Naruto stood up shakily, having been in the form of a quadruped for three months can do that to you, but when he got his bearings he took the Academy taijutsu stance. Choji got ready to use his clan's jutsu and Shikamaru became referee. After Shikamaru called it to start, it was like a solo massacre.

"_Baika no Jutsu_, Nikudan Sensha!" Choji's body inflated and then his arms, legs and head tucked in for his body to start rolling at Naruto. Naruto stood there with hatred in his eyes, when looked like he was about to be flattened, Naruto punched Choji. That punch stopped the rolling and Shikamaru stood stock still at the strength that Naruto had, enough to stop his best friend's clan jutsu. Choji flew back and shrank back to normal and had a look of shock and a bit of fear at Naruto, who saw this look and had a face of defeat.

"I really am a monster. I've seen that look in everyone else's eyes, all the adults give me that look. There are a few who aren't afraid of me, but there are too few and too fleeting of them..." Naruto was on his knees looking at his hands and silently crying. Choji got up and made his way over to Naruto to calm him down, but was backed away from by a sad faced boy. "I'm nothing more than a monster. I've killed before in another life, I killed so many...I've done nothing, but remind people of what they've lost..." Choji and Shikamaru looked between each other and had faces of fear and shock at what he said. Shikamaru made to try and be supportive when Naruto suddenly stopped making sounds altogether. Our Kyuubi jinchuuriki had just stopped moving and was looking ahead, but wasn't there.

A few minutes later Kiba and Akamaru came back to see Naruto was in the lotus position with a look of understanding. Choji and Shikamaru were lost as to what to do, Naruto stood up, saw the food in Kiba's hands gestured to him and tentatively took them then ate them slowly. When he finished Naruto turned around with a determined look in his eyes, as he looked to the Hokage Monument. "No! I'm not going to let this fly. If I am Kyuubi reincarnated or not, I'm going to make it. I now know that I'm not Kyuubi, but I have the knowledge of him with me at all times. I will make this world understand that the jinchuuriki aren't monsters..."

The others with him looked at him in admiration and awe at his proclamation. He held himself with such strength and confidence, but also with humility and understanding. They made an unspoken agreement to not speak of this to anyone of their age group until the right time. With that they left the clearing, Naruto's new home and to find what else they could teach him later. Naruto looked to the monument with a determined look on his face as he promised the Yondaime he wouldn't die and he'd show them what they had done.

A week later

Naruto had been busy, he had become stealthier as a fox and as a shinobi. Search parties came looking again and he could tell that Kiba's mother, Tsume, had come to help them search. So to combat this he made a dozen clones, he had discovered because of his large reserves that he couldn't create only one clone and a few even looked like they would die. He sent his clones out to distract the other trackers and was rewarded when he saw they took the bait. He henge'd back into a fox and caught the scent of the ANBU, Inu. A man with gravity defying grey hair and an orange book in his hand almost always.

He made a break for it, he ran as fast as his four legs could carry him. But, when he looked back he ran into a large wall of fur. When he looked at what said wall was, he saw Kuromaru, Tsume's canine companion. The large wolf had an eye patch over his right eye and his left ear missing. Behind said wolf was a woman with spiky brown hair, red fang tattoos of the Inuzuka clan, a jonin vest, vertical slit like pupils, sharp canines that could be seen by her toothy smirk, markings over her eyes that Naruto didn't recognize and purple lipstick. This was Inuzuka Tsume, matriarch of the Inuzuka clan, mother of Inuzuka Kiba and Inuzuka Hana, a Tokubetsu Jonin and probably, in Naruto's opinion, one of the scariest women on earth. He could tell that that smirk meant nothing good would come from it for him.

"Well well, look what we have here, Kuromaru. A stray fox, and a red fox, no less. Wonder what you're doing here little guy?" She had a sadistic and somehow fake innocent smirk on her face as she picked up Naruto-fox up by the scruff. "Hmm, you're a strong little guy if you can make me have to hold your scruff this much. Stop struggling, this is for your own good!" But Naruto-fox wouldn't stop he just kept squirming and trying to scratch or bite Tsume, the woman who was right now trying to take him from his sanctuary.

Naruto began to bark and scream to let any other foxes nearby to run and hide because hunters were there. When she heard him scream the first time, she immediately called for the other trackers to stop, "STOP! He'll warn the others in the area if he keeps screaming and we'll lose our best shot of finding the brat!" As she said this Naruto scratched her cheek and bit her hand and ran off like hell was on his heels, which for him it was. Kuromaru saw this and chased after him, he went through bushes and branches until he hid in a small brier where he found himself trapped and began to make a noise that could only be described as a mix between a whine, a laugh, a tiny snarl, a squeak, and a baby's cry. This noise set a variety of reactions from the search party. Tsume was growling that she got scratched and that the 'fox' was so talkative. Inu(Kakashi) was surprised that the fox got out of Tsume's grip and was irritated because he was enjoying his book. Kuromaru was listening patiently for the 'fox' to run out of breathe so he could try and reason with him. The others were trying to figure out what that sound was until they saw the fox.

Kuromaru spoke after Naruto ran out of breathe, "You done?" Receiving a nod as confirmation he continued to speak, "Well, that's a relief, you've got one foul mouth shouting out so many profanities. Anyway, you should release the henge, we know who you are and we won't hurt you if we don't have to." The fox started to continue his rant and Kuromaru started to look impatient with this little fox who decided to say true but unnecessary things about his companion. "Easy there, you're going to kill yourself with that mouth of yours. Now, why're you hiding out here, and I don't mean because foxes are hunted, so tell me the truth."

At this point Tsume had gotten close enough to hear what the 'fox' said and what Kuromaru said as well. Naruto was irritated with himself for letting himself get caught and that meant he'd be dragged back to the village. (I'm going to translate what he said in fox-ish to english) "I'm ignored and abused there, why wouldn't I leave?! They only saw me as my tenant and also if they need me, they need me for a punching bag and target practice or as a weapon!" By now, Inu and the rest had found Kuromaru talking to a loud and yappy (I know it's not a word, so sue me!) fox adolescent.

"If they were so cruel to you, why didn't you retaliate?" Then realization hit the one-eyed wolf, "Wait, you said your 'tenant'...How do you know of your burden?!" The fox backed up deeper into the briers to escape the loud and now aggressive wolf. "I figured it out on my own! And I didn't retaliate was because I didn't want to prove them right! Now, if they want me...TOUGH SHIT! I ain't going back of my free will, and if you take me, I'll remove the seal..." He let that threat hang there, Tsume and Kuromaru could tell that he would follow up with that threat as well.

Inu and the jonin there didn't hear a true word of that, they only heard yips, yaps, barks and growls. But, they could tell that this fox adolescent was pissy. He kept barking at Kuromaru who was wide-eyed at this little fox who had out run himself into a corner. Back with said fox and wolf, "If I'm gonna be taken, I ain't going without a fight, YAA!" He lunged and bit Kuromaru's nose then lept up to Tsume who he scratched on the face again. Inu stood there until his book was snatched from his pouch and buried by the fox, he dug it up and then gave chase.

The fox was a pain in his ass, no way around that, the little fucker kept leaping into the trees and making sharp turns that Inu couldn't keep up with. Even the sharingan couldn't match him in speed. Tsume stopped Inu and the others with a glare that she had used on her husband once to scare him away forever. They went about their business back to the village to tell the Hokage a mission failure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's the first chapter of A fox's life. Now, I know it's a bit depressing at first and then very weird with Naruto being a badass kitsnin. Kay, hard part...Like it, hate it, break it, buy it, use it, etc? (That really went well)


	2. Chapter 2: Something's going down

I don't own jack shit for Naruto. This chapter, I'm gonna piss someone off here in a moment with this, but I'm gonna bring Guren and Mei(before being Mizukage) into Konoha. Guren, because in the fight she said Naruto wouldn't understand about the shit going down, that rubbed my fur the wrong way. Mei, because i want to mess with 'er, she's a bit of a lovable bitch. With that in mind, Mei's gonna interact with Naruto along with Guren.

Incoming headache that's my writin'.

"Sup"/'Sup' speech and thoughts of people

"**Sup**" speech of demon

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had gotten back to his den with minimal trouble from the 'authorities'. He felt strange though, like he was being watched by someone else than the forest-folk as he called them. He was almost there when a crystal burst out of the ground and he released the henge with a growl as he went into his initial jinchuuriki form. "Alright, you've found me! Now, come out here so I can kick your ass! I already told you, I ain't going back to Konoha! They hate me for being alive and for my tenant! Leave me be!"

Out of the woods came a chuckling woman with fair skin, red lipstick, dark eyes, and light blue hair that was in a pony tail resembling, in Naruto's personal opinion, a palm tree. She wore a kimono missing the right sleeve that had a fluffy collar, a red turtle neck and she wore brown gloves. She looked at Naruto with interest before lunging at him just to be held against a tree by the throat.

The moment she saw his eyes she froze, 'Those eyes...What on Earth is he? I've never seen so much pain before, and especially in one so young...What did he mean tenant?Is he the...' As these thoughts pass through her mind, Naruto was deciding whether or not to kill the woman who desecrated his sanctuary. The woman was broken from her musings by a rough, yet still his, voice, "Why do you people...Take pleasure in the lives and suffering of my kind? We've done nothing to you unless provoked, and yet you people never leave us any peace!"

He began to tear up and the woman had a look of shock as he let her go and began to cry into her shoulder. "I don't even know you, and yet I'm so open to a complete stranger, a stranger that has desecrated my safe haven from people and their stupid, arrogant, and pointless blame-games." She looked to him in fear of what she'd done, she'd brought forth a boy who'd suffered more than her. For reason's she didn't even know, she left him where he was.

His voice returned to normal, but he didn't lose the tone of hate in it as he spoke, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my forest?!" He looked into her eyes with a fire burning that scared her to places she never knew existed. "I said, 'who the hell are you and what are you doing in my forest?'!"

She spoke, shakily but still spoke, "I'm G-Guren, I-I hadn't heard that t-this was your hom-me? Why are you here kid? Don't you have parents looking for you?" His body tensed up considerably and that made her intern tense, in case he lashed out at her. "I've never had the blessing that was family, I've been on my own for my whole life. Even at that damnable orphanage, I was an outcast, I never knew why until a week or two ago. Now, why are you, Guren-_san_," She winced at his aggressive and sarcastic tone in the -san, "out here in the forest in which I reside?"

"I-I was looking around for a jinchuuriki, I was told that I could find it here? Do you happen to know anything about it?" By now Naruto had stepped away from her and glared at her with suspicion and his hard glare started to make her uncomfortable until he spoke again with a calmed tone, but not a dropped guard, "Why do you need the Kyuubi jinchuuriki? He's not someone you know, I've known him my entire life. Now, why are you looking for me?!" At that, Guren looked stunned. Had she heard right? This kid, this violent brat, was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?

Breaking herself out of her stupor, she began to try and reason with him, "I was assigned a mission to find and to capture or detain the Kyuubi jinchuuriki until my superiors got here. But it looks like, you found me...What's your name kid? I didn't catch it?" She put on a smile that looked real to anyone who saw it, except Naruto. He'd seen plenty of fake smiles to know what they looked like.

"You're being honest, but I don't trust you. How do I know you aren't just trying to lure me back to Konoha and the people who forced me into this place?" He held a glare at her, he was trying to stall her until his friends came and could vouch for her not being a Konoha shinobi. Until then, he would keep her talking and in the woods, so to speak.

Guren on the other hand was uneasy, she hadn't been told that he was so young or that he was so suspicious of strangers and untrusting of people in general. "I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt, that I'm not aligned with Konoha. I'm-" "That means you're either a nukenin, which you clearly aren't considering you wear no hitae-ate, or a mercenary shinobi." Guren was taken aback at his observation of her. He looked no older than ten or twelve years-old and he didn't look that intelligent. He wasn't too bright, that was clear, but he wasn't a complete dunce either.

"You're right, I'm not a legitimate shinobi, but I don't need to be. I am at least jonin level, and I've a kekkai genkai. I am a ninja of Otogakure, the Village Hidden in the Sound. The Otokage, requested that a jinchuuriki be brought to him, by any means necessary. Now, will you come quietly, or will I have to take you by force?" She found herself unconfident on her likelihood of completing her mission. This kid, had caught her and put her against a tree, knocking the wind out of her in one move.

"First off, who's the Otokage? And second off, what makes you think I'm going to go with you at all?" His determined face put her off and made her unsure of her abilities to survive even more. "The first question I can't answer, it's disclosed information of my shinobi village, you understand I hope?" She was rewarded with an affirmative nod and continued, "The second question, i can take you down easy kid." She was given a look that didn't believe her, and honestly she didn't blame the boy. Her voice was shaking slightly, along with that she was sweating profusely.

'What does she have to gain? And who has the gall to ask for a jinchuuriki?' He glared and bared his teeth then snarled at Guren. She took a tentative step back, causing Naruto to smirk as he got down on all fours. He gave her a mischievous and, in her case, dangerous grin before he started gathering chakra into his upcoming attack. "I'm gonna warn you lady...I haven't perfected this technique and also another thing to know, you don't mess with jinchuuriki, it'll come right back to BITE YOU IN THE ASS! TSURGA!" And with that, Naruto started to make a drilling motion that went flying at Guren. When she saw this, she got a look of horror at what she had unleashed on herself, to combat the half-assed Tsuga technique she created a small but sturdy wall of crystal.

"Ha, phew, that technique and you had me worried kid. But, nothing breaks my crystal-" Suddenly, she heard a glass-like surface cracking, when she looked she saw that his Tsuga replica had started to break her crystal wall. A look of terror appeared on her once calm and collected face, 'How can he do this? He's not even using his Bijuu's chakra, what the hell is he? He isn't normal, he's got something powering his already strong chakra. What is it?!' Guren was confused, scared, and most of all, angry, as she thought these things.

'Well, I can officially say that this technique, although still in the experimental stages is powerful. When I get stronger, this technique may be strong enough to damage adamantine...Maybe, but, now's not the time to speculate. Now's the time to kick this lady's ass!' Naruto's thoughts were very...Comical, had the situation been less serious, they could've been a barrel of laughs. But the situation was too serious for comedic banter and taunts.

Unbeknownst to the two combatants, they had an audience. This audience, comprised of Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Shikamaru, and two stowaways named Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. The group was stunned at what they were watching, there before them was their friend, the dead last, the class clown, was kicking the living shit out of a woman who'd said that she was at the least a jonin in power. This really put what they knew about him into perspective, Kiba and Akamaru weren't even angry that Naruto made his own version of Tsuga that instead of using just hand to hand qualities, used any weapons or objects available on the person to inflict damage. The stowaways were starting to rethink their choice of crush and were also kind of scared of Naruto now.

As the battle continued, Naruto began to notice that; one, they had an audience and two, they were destroying the forest. With this in mind, he made a call that would change the views he was given, "STOP! Not here, we fight in Konoha, you'll have an advantage and we won't hurt any true innocents...The forest-folk will be unharmed and we will have an actual shinobi battle." When he said this, the onlookers were shocked until it hit Shikamaru, "Ah, shit! He noticed us and now thinks we turned our backs on him by telling that woman where he was. I don't blame him for being suspicious, but damn! We now have someone who thinks we're no different than the villagers!"

This proclamation brought the two star struck girls out of whatever...'Trip' they were on, "What do you mean Shikamaru? He's had a great life, he was always smil-" At this point, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru all glared daggers from hell at Sakura for assuming things and being so biased about it, after the initial shock that the two girls were there passed. "And what would you know about that?! Huh, Sakura?! You've been a part of his suffering, he was so kind to you, to all of us! And what did we do, what did we do?! We hurt him! He's been abused, ignored, called names, and much more pain than anyone our age should suffer from villagers and shinobi, ALIKE!" The boys had yelled this at Sakura at once and then realized that the two combatants got a good look at them and then left. Naruto cast one last look at the girls then glared at the boys for letting others know of his safe haven, his sanctuary.

"Oh no, we fucked up bad...We're screwed, aren't we?" The question was rhetorical, but Choji was given an answer in the form of a question, "What do you mean, Choji? I get he's strong and all, but he can't be that strong...right?" She was given looks of solemnity and secrets that not even then would be given freely.

"You clearly weren't *growl* here for *whine* that part Ino-san, because you didn't *whining* hear that Guren woman say what he was...It's better that *sad growl* way anyways..." Akamaru had spoken and it was the first time for Ino or Sakura to hear him do such, under different circumstances they would have gone into a 'kawai coma' from it, but given the circumstances...They looked very confused. Before anymore questions could be asked Kiba spoke his peace and turn, "Let's face it, we're not gonna be able to live this down...We fucked up too badly, he'll probably never let us forget, never let it go, or both...We're horrible, he thinks we showed that Guren woman where he resided and given how he saw us and how it all added up with not just now, but his history, he feels betrayed. I don't blame him either, in a way, we are to blame for letting ourselves get _followed_!" He added extra venom to the word followed and gave the girls looks that would've killed them had looks the ability to kill.

"we now...can't do anything, but wait for this battle... to pass over and wait for an opening... to apologize to him for screwing him over...intentional or not..." The boys were finishing the others' sentences for each other. This got the girls to look over their lives and how they help Naruto suffer. The kids went to try and stop any collateral damage or crossfire casualties to happen.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Konoha was calm until the poor district erupted in screams and crystals. The shinobi went to find out what was going on, only to be blocked by the kids that had been in the clearing not ten minutes earlier. When questioned, the boys all gave looks that were tear-filled, with hurt and shame evident in their eyes that shut them up.

Inside the district the screams were loudest and they didn't end, they kept growing in intensity. The screams were only of those who had hurt Naruto, never were they animals or people who hadn't done anything wrong in action or inaction, Naruto made sure of it. As the battle comensed and continued, Naruto started to say the lyrics to one of his favorite songs, _Not Gonna Die_ by Skillet. "Death surrounds, my heart beat's slowing down, i won't take this world's abuse! I won't give up, I refuse!" He was pushing himself with that song and the will and wish to protect the innocent of Konoha with his very existence. Guren saw the look in his eyes, the look where he won't lose, one way or another.

This boy, no, this young man, scared her. He actually scared her, she wasn't easy to shake or frighten, but this young man scared her out of her wits. She found it miraculous that she could fight or even think properly against him. He threw himself into her and began to use Tsurga again, and damn, did it hurt!

"OOWW! What the hell?! You can't seriously want to protect this village?! They abused you, you're fighting me within the village! Why do you look like you want to protect them?!" His behavior was baffling to say the least, he was fighting for them, but he was killing them in the process. It made no sense to her, until it her, he wasn't going for all of the civilians or shinobi nearby. He was protecting the ones he saw as truly innocent along with protecting the animals from her attacks, so, she avoided any animals as much as possible. She didn't want to kill him when he decided to get in the way of the attack and she didn't want to get herself killed for hurting any of them causing him to loose any restraint. He was needed alive for the otokage and she wanted to stay alive, so she avoided the animals at all costs if there were any.

And she then found herself at the end of a clawed hand with one of her crystals in the other as a make-shift kunai. She conceded, realizing she was beat and left the village. Screw what the Otokage did to her for her failure, she would rather go through any of his experiments than face the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's wrath...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I finished and now, it gets better on from here, I didn't add Mei yet because, Naruto's gone through enough hell for one day, wouldn't ya agree? Now, I'm signin' off for tonight, seeya!


	3. Chapter 3: Let's see what I do today

Kay, now if Naruto seems a bit OP...I'm sorry, but I can't retake a stroke of my writer's blade. Also, it gets better, for Naruto that is. It's gonna be a NaruIno pairning, cause I just 'ave trouble puttin' Naruto through the hell that is Sakura. NaruSaku fans I'm sorry, but I can't put 'im through in this one.

"Sup"/'Sup' speech and thoughts of people

"**Sup, bitches**" speech of demons

justu

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The academy students were a week away from graduation and the ex-dropouts felt like shit, they had in a way betrayed a friend, got tongue lashings from their mothers for keeping secrets from the village, and also for the cold shoulder Naruto was giving by avoiding them. The day started out as any day where you were sulking would start, then Ino and Sakura were at it again with arguments about who sits next to Sasuke, when the door open and killer intent came crashing on the ex-dropouts. They all had one thought go through there minds, 'Oh shit!'. In stepped a pissed looking Naruto, he was dressed in all black and he had a face that seemed blank until someone looked in his eyes, they were a maelstrom of anger, hurt, betrayal and many more that kids their age shouldn't be feeling.

Naruto gave the class a once over and he looked unimpressed and bored, as well as unhappy. He took a seat next to Sasuke, hoping to be left alone by the emo king, unfortunately he had no such luck, "Hey Dobe, where have you been? We haven't seen you in months, and what's with the new clothes?" When he looked past Naruto, he saw that Kiba, Akamaru, Choji and even SHikamaru were mouthing the words, 'Don't screw with him! He'll murder you in cold blood!'. But their 'words' fell on deaf ears, Sasuke's gaze returned to the blond before him and when he looked into his eyes, his heart almost stopped at what he saw. He saw a volcano of rage, just waiting for the right trigger to blow sky high.

Sasuke's look of horror and fear got the girls who pined over him to back away from him in fear. The drop-outs no more breathed a sigh of relief, then Iruka-sensei spoke up from behind them, "Oh, Naruto. Good to have you back, hey you okay?" He reached out to him to get his attention, and he got it. Naruto got a look of a cornered animal and he grabbed a kunai out of his pouch then held it at the ready for an attack, he stood there for a moment until he saw Umino Iruka, "Oh, it's just you Iruka-sensei. You startled me, I must have been daydreaming, sorry." His eyes spoke for him as Iruka stood stunned at his student who used to be the drop out.

As he got his bearings he decided to leave Naruto to his own devises for the time being. He found his composure, right next to the 'let's never piss off Naruto' isle of his mind. The class was dumbfounded at their old deadlast, he'd changed a great deal for those who knew absolutely nothing about him, while the four who knew him could tell that he wasn't in the best of moods.

The class began with what they would be doing in the time until graduation. The window was open and Naruto caught a whiff of a scent he didn't know, but really ground his gears. He growled lowly and looked out the window with his eyes turning into red fox eyes. His growl didn't go unnoticed though, when Iruka turned around from using Chakura Hankyouteii no Jutstu and what he saw frightened him, Naruto was staring out the window with the Kyuubi's eyes and a growl in his throat. Iruka deduced that what ever was bothering Naruto must be trouble to get him this riled up. He made a split-second decision, "Alright, class we're going to be practicing taijutsu. Now let's get outside before we have trouble." He looked to Naruto, willing him to catch on to his plan and he wasn't disappointed. For when they made eye contact, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki gave an ever slight nod to his teacher.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside in the training field for the academy, the students were busy about, trying to decide who they would fight. Naruto was given special permission from Iruka to find out whatever it was that got him riled up. He was about to leave when Sasuke came up with the brilliant plan to fight Naruto, "Dobe, fight me!" "No!" Naruto's rejection of Sasuke surprised everyone, Iruka was half-surprised because he knew what was on Naruto's mind. "What do you mean, no?!" Sasuke was now agitated with the dobe who had the gall to deny him a battle, him an elite, an Uchiha! Naruto just shrugged and walked leapt away by infusing chakra into his leaps for greater distance in his leaps.

"No wonder you don't have any parents," That's when Naruto stopped, "you're a coward. And in their shoes, I wouldn't want a coward to dishonor my family name as a shinobi!" Sasuke smirked in triumph when he saw Naruto was trembling, though he thought Naruto was crying but the Kyuubi jinchuuriki was trying to hold his hatred and want to kill down. As he calmed down, Sasuke used one last sentence to break the barrier, "You are a coward and your mother must have been a bitch in li-" Naruto lunged with blood lust and red in his eyes. "List here, Teme! I've been nice over the years, but I have had it with the insults and name calling! Let this be a warning..." He let Sasuke go and ran up a wall with little to no trouble, until he started slipping and had to use his long nails to climb.

"Damn IT! Not enough chakra control for this, oh well. I gotta hurry if I'm gonna catch whatever or whoever that scent is!" He climbed the academy and ran through Konoha's busy streets with a purpose, a purpose to find out why he smelled another jinchuuriki.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mei Terumi was a reasonable woman by nature, she was also a woman no one wanted to mess with if they had a choice in the matter. Who ever had tried to destroy her with that jutsu, apparently, didn't get that memo. She looked at the boy who'd attacked her, he was not too short but he wasn't very tall either, he was probably about twelve from his stature. He was glaring at her with a great deal of malice, and she could tell it wasn't her that had angered him, she just didn't know what had made the kid blow a gasket.

"Why'd you attack me?" She asked this in a sickly sweet voice that always worked against her enemies. His response frightened her, "You're carrying the scent of one such as me, the power of human sacrifice, a jinchuuriki! What number and who is it that is the jinchuuriki of your village?!" He had no fear in his voice. This rubbed Mei the wrong way, this little boy wasn't afraid of her, she would have to rectify this. "You are a strange little boy, you know that?" Her voice was calm in tone, but there was an underlining way she spoke that said, 'You'd better not cross me, little boy!'.

Naruto got a good look at the woman. She was a brunette with her hair in a tamed mess, he right eye was covered by her hair, she wore a blue dress that fell just below her knees. She had green eyes that were serious while her facial features were friendly to him, even after he attacked her, this behavior was the same as the villagers and Naruto was _not_ thrilled at the memories. He gave her a look that displayed hurt and betrayal, depression and hatred, and finally, a promise to forever be untrusting of humanity. This look struck her heart cords and brought a few stray tears to her eyes before she was attacked again.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE VILLAGERS! YOU ACT NICE, THEN WHEN NO ONE'S LOOKING, YOU STAB US IN THE BACK!" She could hear every word was filled with so much pain, betrayal, and hate that she was starting to have second thoughts on fighting him. He began gathering chakra and when she was about to say she didn't want to fight, he struck. He spun and turned into a bladed, clawed and pissed drill. She saw this and could almost hear the words of a song in his little vortex as it neared her, "Tonight I'm so alone...This sorrow takes a hold...Don't leave me it's so cold, never wanna be so cold," His memory of the lyrics to a song like that surprised her more than the fact that he was singing in the middle of a one-sided fight. "I'm, falling in the black! Slipping through the cracks, falling to the depths can I ever go back?!"

He spun towards her and she jumped away from the attack. She was astounded to see that the attack left a small crater in the middle of the street she was in a moment before. "What are you?! There's no way a child could-!" He appeared behind her and kicked causing her to fly into the side of building, scaring the occupants out of the building to see what the commotion was, "Oh no! Not the demon brat again!" "Haven't you tortured our village enough demon!" "Yeah, go away, you damned fox!" Hearing all these things, Mei looked to see they were directed to the boy and he was trying not to kill them and she felt confusion at the names and anger that a child his age was subjected to this, 'Why do they say these things? What do they mean by _fox _ and _ demon_? Why doesn't he tell them off?' She got up and was surprised to see the boy staring heatedly at her while he spoke up.

"You're just like them! You act kind in public and in the light of day, but in the light of the moon? HAHAHAH," The laugh had such an mirthlessness that she was scared for the boy's sanity, "you attack us and try to kill us, just for LIVING! We wouldn't attack at first, not unless provoked. But, then you people can't figure that out! You can't tell the difference between prisoner and prison!" Mei was beyond confused at his behavior now, 'What does he mean, _we_? We who? What is he, to be able to pull off a technique that strong and so young...Could he be?'

"Answer me, _lady_!" His words cut deep when he said lady, like it was a poison, and she was beginning to see why he attacked. He didn't know her, he was trying to vent steam and hatred for being mistreated. And he zeroed in on her, meaning that he could tell she was strong. "Who's your village's power of human sacrifice?! Who's your village's JINCHUURIKI?!" It all added up when he said that. The realization hit her like his attack would have had she not dodged. The emotion, the mistreatment from the civilians, the attacking someone strong enough to survive the attacks...He was a jinchuuriki, and she realized this with small tears escaping her eyes when she understood, 'Yagura, this must've been you as a little boy. I'm sorry, now, I won't let another one suffer. He'll be able to release his emotions and learn of his kindred.'

Her resolve steeled, she stood up from where she was, startling the civilians who just now realized of her existence. "Huh, the demon's attacking innocents after all this time?!" "Why am I not surprised?!" "Are you okay, miss? Did the demon hurt you badly?!" With each word that they spoke, she wanted nothing more than to kill them. But, this wasn't her village, she couldn't do that without bringing Kirigakure more trouble. "No! I'm fine, and he's not a DEMON! He's a little boy, a little boy who's led a rough life! And now, he's trying to stop himself from killing all of you ungrateful bastards! You should be thankful he hasn't removed his seal by now!"

Each word shocked the men and women, this complete stranger was standing up for the(I'm gonna hate myself in a sec) demon brat? It made no sense, it was inconceivable! Before they could retort, she returned to the matter of his emotional health through combat, "Get ready! I'm going to pay you back for that move, little boy. I'm a Tokubetsu Jonin of Kirigakure, and I won't stand for being out stood by an academy student!" With tha, she charged and engaged him in taijutsu and was surprised he wasn't having trouble keeping up with her. He was actually putting her in her place, not the other way around!

She got an opening and took it! She was out of breathe when she heard him charging an attack. She turned and saw in his hand, a baseball sized purple orb with rings around it, it made a sound like a mix between bubbling and a cat purring. "Behold, the Yondaime Hokage's third original jutsu, RASENRINGU!" He drew nearer and she that he wasn't in pain anymore as he yelled this jutsu, but she tried to dodge as it was of the Yondaime Hokage. That man was strong, and any technique of his, even in failure, could do considerable damage. Deep down, she felt like that song he was singing was still being sung. As if it were a part of her very soul and spirit now.

He went for her and she reacted intelligently. She used her kekkai genkai, in her case it was Yoton. She took a deep breathe before spitting lava at the young jinchuuriki before her. She didn't want to hurt the little boy, she just wanted to stay alive, so she toned down the strength. It worked in her favor because he got caught in the cooled lava and lost concentration, resulting in an explosion that broke his prison. He looked better than her at the moment, and she was a little jealous of his ability to heal now. He looked at her with distrust evident in his eyes and a glare set on her, trying to decide whether she was holding back or not when he decided to speak again, "Now will you answer me, lady?!"

His lack of venom in the word lady brought joy to her heart in the knowledge that she was helping him. In response to his irritated question, she wanted to make this fun, "Nope, not unless you can beat me?!" His eyes to on a look that she didn't recognize and it made her feel uneasy when he took a stance with a cross shaped hand seal, "THEN LET'S DO THIS!"

His voice was heard all the way from the academy, and he was at the gates of Konohagakure right now. He decided to get ready and to do that, he yelled out a B-rank ninjutsu that hadn't been heard in a few years, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

When he did this, smoke appeared next to him, out of the smoke stepped out perfectly accurate, and solid, replicas of himself. "Kay, guys let's show this old lady, who's strongest 'round here!" At that remark a tick mark appeared on her forehead and she made a silent promise to make him pay for that one. "Let's try that new jutsu we've been working on, ya know! The one we made in accordance with tsurga, after all, we made tsurga based off of the Inuzuka tsuga! Now, for a newer version...AAHHH!BATSURGA!"

His declaration of making a justu based on a clan's jutsu reached the ears of the academy and surprised everyone there and near Naruto. His clones and he tuned into a drill of kunai, shuriken and fists within a cloud of smoke as they neared Mei. She was now very worried about her mental health for picking fun at the young jinchuuriki. Clearly a bad plan, but she couldn't worry about that now, when she had three sets of drill-like attacks coming straight for her!

She tried to run but was cut off when the two on the sides of the first broke from the straight and direct approach to appear at both her sides and they hit home with the first hitting her in the front. Now, she could tell that this little boy, no young man, wasn't a push-over. As he finished, one could tell that a bad scrape had occurred when they took a look at Mei. Her clothes were intact, courtesy of Naruto trying not to have her end up naked from his kunai and shuriken, but her arms and other spots where her skin was visible were covered in bruises and small cuts.

"Now! Will you answer me lady?!" His exasperated tone brought a chuckle from Mei's throat as she nodded an affirmative and gestured for him to lean down to hear her clearly. She whispered very lightly, so no one but him could hear her, "The jinchuuriki of Kirigakure, is the Yondaime Mizukage. His name is, Yagura, he is the jinchuuriki of the Sanbi. Huuuh, the Three-Tailed Turtle. He isn't one to mess with, he looks about your age but is in his early twenties. He is filled with a great deal of blood lust and he has authorized the purge of all clans in Mizu no Kuni."

Naruto was shocked to say the least, he had always assumed that all jinchuuriki were docile unless provoked. Clearly he was wrong, but he didn't care. He'd gotten what he wanted and was about to leave when she grabbed him by the collar and wrist to whisper to him once more, "Now, quid pro quo. I told you what you wanted to know, now, you have to return the favor. For not just the answers, but for the beat down you gave me and the old lady comment. Now, what's your name little boy and how many tails?"

He looked at her with a critical gaze, trying to judge whether she wasn't going to stab him in the back. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am the Kyuubi jinchuuriki." He spoke in the same whisper she did, her eyes widened in surprise and understanding on why he was a stamina freak and where he got all his power, even though he didn't use any of his bijuu's chakra. "Okay, now we're getting somewhere. I am Mei Terumi, and I was trying to get Konoha's assistance in the civil war that Yagura started because some of the people in Kirigakure weren't in agreement with the purge. Now, can you heal me? I know you can transfer a bit of chakra and that will help me heal."

When he heard this, he nodded and concentrated on her more serious wounds, there weren't a lot of them, but the chakra control that Naruto had was shoddy at best and was a lot of work for him. He got it done in the end, but it took a bit of time. "That's better, now I can speak without hurting my throat more than it was. The last thing I need is for you to direct me to the Hokage's tower."

He just stared at her again, with the same look that showed he wasn't entirely in trust to her, but he relented seeing no harm in it, "It's near the hospital and in front of the Hokage Monument." With that, he pointed to the monument and got up then to help her up off the ground.

**XXXXXXXX**

Back at the academy, when Naruto got back. He was in a better mood than earlier and he didn't hate everyone. He was still a bit tense, but he was calmer now, thanks to Mei and her fighting skills. Iruka was astounded at what was able to be seen from the academy when they fought. The students felt a greater amount of respect for the blond boy. Sasuke came to him with humility in his step as he asked for a fight, with Naruto's unique justus.

"Do-Naruto, fight me...Um, please?" Everyone was surprised at Sasuke's display of humility, but Naruto wasn't going to turn down a free fight and a chance to put the Uchiha in his place, "Sure! I'll beat your ass into the ground!"

His proclamation wasn't arrogant in tone, nor was it unsure, it just was. It held confidence that didn't cloud his judgement. When the class went outside, Sasuke and Naruto took their places in the field for the academy. The whole academy(it was only one or two more classes) came out to see what the commotion was, they weren't surprised to see that Sasuke and Naruto were fighting again. The only shocker was Naruto was calm and didn't show a sign of doubt in his abilities.

Iruka started the fight and they ran at each other with power in their steps until Naruto called out his first original offensive jutsu, "Tsurga!" When he called that name, he spun and hit Sasuke dead onto the target.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

That's chapter 3 y'all, what do ya think? I personally think I did good and made it badass! Review please.


	4. Chapter 4: Life's hard on the innocent

Sup y'all, I've gotten a few good reviews but there were a couple that are suggesting of suicide. One of my stories had someone saying for me to die, whoever said that, you're a cruel person to tell someone that. But, those who're giving constructive criticism thank you and for the supportive reviews.

"Sup"/'Sup' speech and thoughts of people

"**Sup**" speech of Kyuubi

Jutsu

**XXXXXX**

Naruto awoke to the feeling of accomplishment, today was the day of graduation. His feeling of accomplishment was over in a moment when he caught scent of the four he felt betrayed him. "We're never going to get to apologize to him for the two stowaways who followed us are we?" That was Shikamaru after sighing sadly. "I don't blame him for suspecting us of telling that Guren-lady he was here, but I wish he had more faith in us." Choji wasn't snacking on a bag of chips while speaking, a bad sign that he wasn't in a good mood. "Well, we can't keep hoping for what *whine* could have been. We *happy-ish bark* have to apologize and hope he will forgive us, we have to charge ahead." "Yeah, we can wish it weren't what it was, but we failed him and betrayed his trust with the girls following our trail. Guren was smart to go looking with those fresh jonin that were with Ma and Inu that day. I want to earn a friend back, it'll take time, but it will be worth it."

Naruto was in the form of a fox, he was among the branches of a tree above them, watching and listening to them, 'They didn't lead Guren to me? They forgot about it being a secret among the younger generation, so they forgot about their trail from the playground. That's how Ino and Sakura-Chan found me, but not Guren. She asked those jonin from the search party with Tsume-San and Inu-San. I've been a fool, I should've trusted them, huh, this is gonna suck. But it has to be done...'

The four of them got to Naruto's Sanctuary, as they had come to call it, with great shame and sadness that they may not be forgiven. They didn't expect to find Naruto with a pile of prey prepared as a peace offering, he was a fox in mind and heart it made sense to him, and an embarrassed look on his furred face.

He began to speak in a series barks, whines, yaps, and other such noises as Kiba began to translate because Akamaru was still having trouble speaking, "I don't have the balls to say this while a shinobi, so I'll say it as a fox. Huuh, I'm sorry for my lack of faith in the four of you, I felt betrayed and I thought you guys had told Guren of my home. So please accept my apology, you guys don't have to apologize because I had assumed too much at the time and I am in the wrong. So please accept the peace offering and my sincerest apologies."

"Naruto, you were justified to suspect us, we were followed by the girls and given your past and the circumstances suggested that we betrayed you. Of course we accept the apology and we apologize for letting the girls find us. Now, about the peace offering...I don't think we can accept, it's raw and we can't eat raw meat, but we can cook it and then eat it..."

A foxy grin adorned the fox's face as his tail wagged in excitement and joy. They ate the squirrels and mice had caught after they had been cooked, they all were happy with no hard feelings and complete trust in each other. The merriment, if it could be called that, wasn't interrupted at all that night. The moment kept going when the question of the girls was asked, "So, since everything's being said, what about the girls? Have they said anything about where I am?"

His voice was joyful, even when he talked about a sore topic. Kiba spoke for the four who had stayed in school for Naruto, "They promised to keep your home a secret, but they wanted to learn about the real you. They saw the fight, not all of the dialogue of said battle, but they wanted to learn about you. It took Guren to show them that you aren't an idiot, Sakura was a bit of an idiot on the topic, but I can see why after all the shit you pulled on her. Did you actually ever have a crush on her?"

Naruto got a thoughtful expression on and thought with great time on his hands, "Yes and no. Yes, at one point I did have a crush on her, no because the way I went about it wasn't how I would have. The Old Naruto, huuh, he was still holding on...To old and new friends and to new beginnings." It wasn't a toast, it was a promise. A promise they wouldn't break, they would make sure of that.

Choji and Shikamaru looked to the skies, noticing how dark it was, they got up to leave, "Bye guys, it's late and we live at the farther end of the village. We got to go, or this place will definitely be found by the village." They got up and left, Kiba and Akamaru weren't far behind, "*Sniffsniff* I scent, *sniffsniff* Tsume-sama! We better go *bark* Kiba!" "Yeah, yeah we should. Don't want Ma to get the actual local of your home, otherwise we're all screwed over. See ya Naruto, good luck with the graduation test tomorrow."

With that, Kiba and Akamaru left. Naruto buried the fire and remains of the meal, as small as it was. He then went and made sure that the trails of his friends weren't going to be found very well. When he finished, he entered his den and slept peacefully.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The test went as they always did, the students were told to do the three academy techniques and most of them passed. Naruto was up and everyone was anxious to see what he did, "Alright Naruto, use a kawarimi, a henge, and a bunshin. You can make more than bunshin if you wish." With that said, Naruto did a kawarimi with a small log, he henged into a fox to everyone's surprise and the amusement of his friends at their faces, and then Naruto used a bunshin to make twelve perfect clones.

"N-Naruto, how can you..." "I found that my reserves are too large to make only one bunshin without 'killing' it. I could use any other bunshin jutsu as long as it was solid like Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu, just for an example." Naruto had a smug smirk on his face at the surprise of his classmates and teacher.

After the exams, the graduates were given some time to themselves to bask in the accomplishment they made. Naruto got a gleam that everyone recognized and they avoided him as much as possible. The next thing they knew, Naruto made a group of bunshin that split up as the chunin teachers went to catch him.

They lost him. The chunin could never catch him, and they didn't have a prayer of catching him now. Iruka went to his favorite haunts, didn't find him, and when Iruka was at a wit's end...He saw Naruto, talking to Tsume and Inu! He came up to Naruto quietly until Naruto turned and jumped over Iruka with a cane. Naruto's next action confused the people who were near him, in an old man henge and voice he said, "Get off my lawn, you young whipper-snappers!"

Before Iruka could ask, 'What the hell', Naruto ran away. Iruka turned to Tsume and Inu, confusion written on his face,"What was he talking to you two about, Tsume-San?" "He was apologizing for scratching me and giving Inu a hard time with his book when we went looking for him." Iruka looked to Inu, who nodded and had a possessive stance over his pouch with the books mentioned as he watched Naruto's figure disappear in the crowd.

"What books are they anyways?" His response was a perverse giggle from Inu and a groan from Tsume, "The Icha Icha series, don't read it if you value your manhood..." She was dead serious and said this in a sickly sweet voice. "H-Hai,Tsume-San." He left after his, secretly, favorite student without a clue on where to look.

What no one knew, was that Naruto was finding out who his parents were through henge and shadow clones. His findings were surprising and life changing to say the least...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There y'all go, I gave Naruto a break and a new way to screw with people. I don't 'ave much else to say so, SEE YA!


	5. Chapter 5: Ero-Inu-sensei

Hey hey, waz up, kiddies! I'm enjoying where I write and extend the story to. I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever.

"Sup"/'Sup' speech and thoughts of people

"**Sup**" speech of kyuubi

Jutsu

**XXXXXXX**

Naruto had been patient, they had gotten their senseis that day. Naruto was teamed up with Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura was being impatient while Sasuke was just being emo. The lack of activity wasn't what was driving Naruto bat-shit, oh no, it was Sakura's pointless ranting and questioning. Her rambling stopped abruptly as she looked to Naruto, and the way she stared at him was creeping him out to say the least, "What's with the starry-eyes, Sakura? Did you just get a doujutsu out of the blue or something?"

His question broke her out of her ogling, or whatever that was, to answer, "It's nothing Naruto, just wondering what you're really like. You were all serious when you fought that Guren lady, the night when the poor district went up in flame-!" "That was you?!" Sasuke's interruption irritated Sakura and made Naruto glare at Sakura for letting that slip, "Huuh, yes that was me. Now before youstart begging me to fight you again, I'm going to say this once, it was a self-preservation thing. It's not a secret techniques or anything." Sasuke had on what one would equate to a pout for him, it made Sakura and Naruto do a double take at the sight of Sasuke showing emotions at all.

"Anyways, what were you saying Sakura?" Naruto's attempt at returning to normalcy wasn't lost to Sakura as she continued, "Well, could you tell us a bit about yourself, the real you?" Naruto took on a contemplative face as he threw the idea around in his mind. "No," his proclamation caused the other two to face-fault with shock. "W-Why not?!" Sasuke and Sakura said this at the same time and and surprised all of them in the interest Sasuke was showing to them, when the door opened revealing a man. He had gravity-defying grey hair, a mask over his lower face, his hitae-ate over his left eye, and a jonin vest on.

He was caught in a large snare inside the doorway, Sakura was laughing, Sasuke was stifling his chuckles, while Naruto was glaring at their new sensei. He recognized this man's scent from Tsume's search party. "Hello, Inu!" He growled his name out and glared daggers at the man, confusing the other two occupants of the room, "Hehehe, you're not still mad that I went looking for you with a group of jonin and Tsume-San, are you?" In response Naruto got closer and pick pocketed the pouch with his book on his left hip and took the book. "No, give me back my book, please?!"

The man was frantic, this young prankster of a genin had just robbed him right before his eyes, and his book's safety was in jeopardy. He tried struggling out of the snare, with no success. The other two genin were now outright laughing at the man's problems, not even worrying that Sasuke was showing his emotions like a white flag. The man's struggles were comical and his status as a joni was questioned, he couldn't escape a simple snare trap made by a genin, until Naruto decided to kick it up a notch with his tenant's help, "**Well well, look at this, a little genin has outsmarted a jonin,**" They all stopped, Inu was in a near heart attack state from hearing the Kyuubi's voice, while the other two genin were confused, "**oh well. Guess this village isn't all it's cracked up to be, I'll fix that when I become ***coughcough* Hokage. I still have a sore throat from that voice...Uh."

'Thanks for letting me use your voice, Kyuubi. It's so much fun screwing with people, HAHAHAHA' Naruto's thoughts were heard by the mentioned demon and if Naruto were to enter his mindscape, he would have seen a chuckling demon, but all he heard were the dark chuckles from hell, "**You're welcome, ningen. I still hate you for being my prison, but at least you're entertaining when it comes to memories and hobbies.**" Kyuubi's dark chuckles were continuing before they died down to snores. 'If the circumstances weren't what they were, we could've been friends, maybe...' "**But they are what they are, besides, I wouldn't stoop so low as to be friends with a ningen.**"

He had finished his inner chat already, but the others in the room were pale still from the shock of hearing a demonic voice come from the local prankster. Inu was too scared to move, for fear of some how provoking the demon within his soon to be student. The silence went on for at least five minutes until they heard the laughter of Naruto, "Hahaha, you should see your faces! To think, that an ex-ANBU of a joni, would be scared shitless by a simple voice trick, HAHAHA!"

The other genin were confused, but when his words sunk in they joined him in laughter. "Huuh, okay. So my synopsis of you guys, I hate you three." His statement sent them to new heights of laughter, they finished and then dragged Inu up the stairs to the roof. "Why didn't you untie me?!"

His voice was raised to get them to realize that they weren't showing them any respect, but he got more than he bargained for with that plead, "Oh, I'm sorry _sensei_, would you like us to untie you? Well, I'm sorry sensei, but Sasuke has training to pick up on that e's late for, Sakura has to get her fan club to have a meeting, and well I have other things to do. Besides, you're a jonin, a simple snare shouldn't be such a problem for you..." The three who Naruto were speaking about were scared, he had nailed them in behavior and skills with ease. Sasuke was in need of training to do, Sakura was planning on gossiping and Inu was a jonin that should be able to get out of the trap.

"Now, Inu! Do you know where I live?!" Naruto's voice wasn't cheeky, cute or adorable anymore, his voice was serious and demanding. Inu knew he wasn't in a position to be doing the questioning and had no alternative, "No, Naruto, I don't know where your den is. You're a slippery little fox, you know that?!" When he said all this, Naruto nodded with a smirk of victory as he released his new sensei.

"What do you mean, 'slippery, little fox'? He's not a fox, sensei, he's just an amazing prankster." Sakura's naivety got Inu to chuckle and lie straight to her, "It's an expression my dear, now introductions are in order. I already know Naruto, through events that I don't need to speak of," When he said this, Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks of curiosity and just a hint of concern about what Naruto did to the jonin in front of them, "Now, Naruto calls me Inu because that was my codename when I was in ANBU, my actual name is Hatake Kakashi. I won't tell you my hopes, dreams and so on, because I don't want to talk to you three more than I have to..."

His complete lethargic personality was obvious to the genin and they decided unspokenly to get him up and running somehow at a later date. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My hopes are*looks at Sasuke*...My dreams are*looks at Sasuke*...My dislikes are idiots, annoying people, and Ino-pi!" At that point Naruto made his existence known to them with an irritated tone in his voice, "Hey, Sakura, how 'bout you shut up! The world doesn't circulate around Sasuke and your rivalry, if you were to fight against a ninja in a real battle, you would've died within five minutes! I mean, seriously! If you want to be a kunoichi, you have to act like one and take the shinobi life serious, it's not a game." When he finished he decided to leave the roof top and blow off some steam somewhere, but Sakura's sense of 'pride' made her think she could fight him, "Oh yeah, well how about you prove it, DOBE?!" The moment she finished, Naruto had a kunai at her throat and a look that said, 'Creation cares whether or not you live or die, so think before being stupid'.

He backed away from a terrified Sakura, stunned Sasuke, and a worried Kakashi. They had all thought he had had a crush on Sakura, but it looked as if the opposite was true. After the initial shock wore off, Sakura decided that a few answers were in order, "W-What happened to you, Naruto? Where's that little, fun-loving idiot we all knew? Where's the Naruto who would ask me on a date almost every chance he got? What happened to that Naruto?"

Naruto looked to them all with half-lidded eyes, they weren't completely open because he was running through the memories he had of the three before him, "That Naruto, died. He died a long time ago, Inu here was supposed to protect me from the villagers' abuse, but...Seeing as that the Old Naruto is dead, I think you three can connect the dots...An S-Class sercret is my life, my parents, my status. I've figured out my status and my parents, now I just have to escape the life the village set up and made for me...Sasuke, it's your turn, and also, don't think you're suffering is anything to hold like a badge like normal, I'm heading out, I have some meditation to catch up on..."

With that, he left. He left no wayward glance to tell if they took the 'bait', no words were used to draw them nearer to the 'end of the story', no...anything, it was unnerving for his classmates and frightening for his perspective sensei. Kakashi was now horrified at what he had let happen, all those years ago. His possible students, looked to him for answers and with anger in their eyes that they were out of the know and that the Naruto they 'knew' was gone because of the jonin before them.

"I can't tell you what his secret is, if I do, we may all be executed. Also, I know that what I have is wrong now, I wish I could fix it. But...I can't, just like all my other mistakes, I can only try and make amends. Now, as he said, Sasuke it's your turn..." Sasuke went on ahead to tell them his likes, dislikes, ambition, and hobbies. What the genin didn't know, was that Naruto had decided to meditate in the front yard of the academy. He heard everything they said and made sure to eventually pay them each a personal visit. His musings were broken by perverse giggles being heard from the roof and the groans of two unamused graduates. when Naruto heard this, he whispered the only thing that came to mind, "Ero-Inu-sensei..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The trio reached training ground 7 on time, Kakashi didn't. They waited for three hours straight, the need for food overpowered the preference to obey, Naruto went and got food for them. In that time away, Sakura and Sasuke were debating whether or not to trust Naruto, "Hey, Sasuke-kun?" "Hn?" His response was bored, but she could tell he was interested, "Do you think we can trust Naruto? I mean, we know next to nothing about him, really. It's scary how well we took him for granted and we lost him, I don't like that..."

Sakura's confession surprised Sasuke greatly, all he'd seen of Sakura and Naruto's interaction was Naruto goofing off which got Sakura angry and she lashed out on Naruto. He didn't have an answer and they both knew it, all they could do was hope that the 'new' Naruto was a good person. Unbeknownst to them, Naruto had heard it all and was now scheming their 'demise' for talking about him like a stranger, ironically, 'Hmm, what should I do to them? What to do...I got it! Hehehehe, this is gonna be fun!'

The two had been talking for awhile when a little red fox came out of the forest. The little thing looked harmless, but there was something very strange about the furball. A fox didn't just walk up to a pair of human children, especially not in a village that hated foxes. Sakura recognized the critter though, and she voiced this knowledge, "Hey buddy, I remember you. Ino and I ran into you a few weeks ago, what were you doing that close to the village?"

The fox responded in barks, yaps, and the like, causing Sakura to giggle in a giddy manner which got Sasuke chuckling at the abnormal behavior of the fox. When the fox stopped making noise it started to pull at Sakura's skirt, trying to get her to follow it. They noticed this and went with the furball, where they were was a shocker and an eye-opener. They were not that far from a make-shift burial ground, on closer inspection they saw that on the stones was written i scratches and pawprints. The two couldn't read it, because they couldn't understand the language of the foxes and they saw the sadness that was on the fox's face.

"I'm sorry for what human's of our village have*sob* done to you buddy, I'll help how I can. I can't make*sniffle* any promises, but, I will do what I can..." Sakura's words were choked up with tears at the number of foxes buried, there were at least thirty, and they didn't know if this was the only site of burial. The fox how ever, had a slowly wagging tail at her determination as it then looked to Sasuke. And the emo king was...silently, crying?!

His voice was choked up as well, but he spoke with a determination and understanding evident, "I understand now Naruto, you can release the henge. I now see what you have suffered when you left for three months, you were trying to help...Your people? I guess, you could call them. I will help how I can, I swear we'll help how we can. No promises, we are genin and children, but we won't back down from this cruelty."

Sakura nodded at each word, her surprise was evident when she realized what Sasuke meant about the henge, but she was still determined. "Thanks you guys. This place is sacred to me, I heard you guys and I don't blame you for the mistrust. Huuuh, I found this place by chance when I first henged into a fox, I smelled others and I followed the scents. I...Looked on at the number of graves, and...I saw what humanity really is, a sick and twisted race!"

He was crying silently, but they knew that telling them this was a huge step for him. They remained quiet while he told them this story, "I felt that I had suffered as a child, I was wrong, oh so very wrong! These poor creatures, my kindred technically, suffered so much worse...They lost kits, Kits! All because civilians and shinobi alike, _needed_ someone or something to blame! I made a promise that day, to never trust humanity! The majority of humanity isn't capable of reason, and I will hold that promise. There are a select few who are able to reason, but they are rare and never last that long...I am begging you, don't bring anyone, _anyone_! Here." His teammates were shocked that he was so trusting of them right now, he had seemed so cold and closed off the other day. Now he was showing vulnerability to two complete strangers. They could do nothing more than nod to him in a silent promise to not let his trust be wasted on them.

Sakura was the first to speak after the promise, "Naruto, I know it's none of my business, but what do the stones say? I can't read fox and I doubt Sasuke-kun can either?" She looked to Sasuke at this and received a shake of the head no to her question of linguistics, "If you would be so kind, could you perhaps, translate it for us?" Her question hung there in the air and she was about to take the question back when Naruto began to read the stone before them.

"'Michea, mother to Choko and Monara, first grey fox lost to the humans and their hatred.' I met her kits, they missed her and they taught me what I know now, I'm in debt to them and intern her." The two with him were surprised that he was so open with them right now, 'It must be hard for him.' that thought went through the minds of the two genin strangers.

He went on ahead to tell them what a few more of the stones said, then Naruto caught the scent of their potential sensei and they left. When the trio got there, Kakashi was looking kind of miffed, "And where have you three been?" His question was a personal one and they didn't know how to respond until Sakura came to the rescue, "We were bonding, sorry we're late sensei. We got a bit caught up in the stories, hehehe." The other two were shocked that Sakura, the perfect student, was blatantly lying to their commanding officer as it seemed to them.

"Hmm, okay. Apology accepted, now to the test. You three have to get one or both of these two bells, by noon. Any questions?" He received a question from Sasuke who had begun to thin outside of himself now, "Why are there only two bells?" "That's easy, one or all of you will be returned to the academy and I'll leave a suggestion that you three will never be allowed to become shinobi. Anymore questions?"

He was given three responses in the form of shaking heads and determined eyes. "No? Good, hajime!" The three disappeared into the trees and he looked a little surprised that they weren't panicking and a little put off by the seriousness that Naruto gave off. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the atmosphere wasn't quite right, "Ah, a genjutsu. Clever, but not enough, KAI!" Nothing happened, now this was confusing him until he focused and felt the Kyuubi's chakra was powering the genjutsu. He began to hear an assortment of songs playing, battles commencing, people's voices merging into cries, and animal calls that he identified as foxes.

"I see, this is your life Naruto, I hear your favorite songs. 'Runnin', 'It Has Begun', 'Monster', and a few I don't recognize. But, feeling sorry for you won't stop me from preventing you to become a shinobi...!" He realized his poor choice of words too late when he felt killer intent and the emotions in the genjutsu were hostile with a high volume.

"You talk just like them...The villagers, they don't want me stronger because of my tenant, good thing this genjutsu allows me to speak with out so much as uttering one word. But, that doesn't change the fact that you don't want _me_, you want the other two? Then go ahead and take them!" He said this and the jutsu was dispelled with the other two coming at him with the intent to kill. Sasuke was close by as he went through hand seals, "Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Kakashi's visible eye widened in shock at this young man's skills to be able to use a C-Rank jutsu when he's just a genin. Sakura went in and did something odd, she came at him with a simple punch. What he didn't know, was that her chakra control was great and subconscious. That was why when the punch hit, he was sent flying into a nearby tree and Sakura was running at him while he was dazed, "CHA! Let's get this over with!"

With that, the bells were gotten, but they were almost over-powered by Kakashi. He was now slightly scared of his new students, they didn't over-power him. They out-smarted him, he had gotten cocky and was now paying for it. The next few weeks were full of D-Rank missions that were irritating for two of the three, Naruto was irate but he wasn't complaining.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next chapter, Demon Brothers and Momochi Zabuza surprise Team Kakashi.


	6. Chapter 6: We'r going to see the world

Kay, I'm writin' this chapter same day as my last one 'cause my creative juices are still flowin'. I don't own Naruto.

"Sup"/'Sup' speech and thoughts of people

"**Sup**" speech of Kyuubi

Jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was standing outside the village with a look of excitement that they were finally leaving the village. A few hours ago they had trouble convincing the Hokage to let them take a C-Ranked mission.

Flashback no Jutsu

"Come on Hokage-jiji, let us do something outside of Konohagakure, you know that this team needs field experience and I for one need to get away from the village before I go on a killing spree..." He had a bored, tired look on his face when he said 'killing spree', his teammates were still confused but they let it be if it could get them out of the village and out of doing anymore D-Rank missions.

The Hokage had a nervous look as Naruto mentioned a killing spree, and he could tell Naruto wouldn't hold back on those words like he used to. So, with a heavy conscious he gave them an easy C-Rank mission. They had to escort a bridge builder back to Nami no Kuni, it was an easy and simple mission.

"Huuh, fine Naruto-kun, you win. But, realize that you won't be able to hang that over my head for long, I'll find a way around that one way or another. So keep your mind open for something smart..." The Hokage looked haggard and tired from having to deal the dangerous thirteen year-old.

"Thank you, Hokage-jiji. Also, may I have the Bingo Book that I ordered?" The Hokage took a moment for it to click, "Hmm? Oh, oh yeah. Here you are, Naruto-kun. I understand why now, and I must say...Did you have to get _that _much attention?!" His question was exasperated and concerned for his village's safety if this would be a regular thing, "Yes, I did, Hokage-jiji. I needed to make a name for myself somehow, the way I did it wasn't intentional, but my last two opponents were in high places and they were from two other villages. So, I inadvertently made myself known, through self preservation and a search for knowledge. It wasn't my plan, but I also have found my way around your law keeping me a secret, hehehe,"

Now that made the elderly man before them in white robes, pale to match his robes, "Now, that's leverage over you! I accidentally made a plan B!" The chunin in the room with Team 7 were now scared of the young man in front of them, he had without meaning to, found a loophole in the laws of Konohagakure. Kakashi was torn between pride at his student's antics and horror that his student was an espionage/ sabotage expert without any guidance from a human being.

"Oh no, you wouldn't,"Sarutobi's voice wasn't as powerful anymore, it was as if he were looking Shinigami in the eyes, "Not unprovoked, Hokage-jiji, you don't need to worry so much. I'm not the Old Naruto, I can wait a little more, I still miss him though...Huuh, he's gone, nothing around that." That conversation ended and the other two genin of Team Kakashi were confused about what they were talking, the an old man in his sixties at least with a straw hat and alcoholic drink in hand walked in. "You told me that I'd be protected by shinobi, not a group of brat-!"

Naruto was right in front of him and his eyes were what shut the man up, "Listen Drunk, I know we don't look like much, but we're all you're getting. Now, suck it up and deal, or you can walk all the way back to Nami no Kuni all alone...Which is it?" His attitude was for no nonsense, and to be frank, everyone was slightly scared by his demeanor. He wasn't leaving him any other options and the old drunkard wasn't that sober, yet he could see that he was in between a rock and a sharp, hard place.

He shook himself out of the funk he was in, but not without casting one last glance at Naruto, "I guess I've got no choice. That young man's nothing to sneeze at, if all Konoha shinobi are like him*shuddders*," He turned to look at naruto and could tell he was walking on thin ice, "I don't want to fight the higher ups."

Naruto calmed down and he went to get his stuff for the trip. The others in the room were silent for awhile as Tazuna, that was his name, signed everything.

Flashback no Jutsu KAI

The walk was uneventful for the most part, until the group passed a small puddle. The puddle didn't go unnoticed by Naruto and Kakashi as they exchanged a silent nod and signal with their eyes. Naruto quietly used kagebunshin no jutsu, to kawarimi if things got bad. And they did, out of the puddle emerged two men in black cloaks, gas masks, and clawed gauntlets. The two lept at the nearest member of the group, which so happened to be Naruto and Kakashi, "If you don't want your friends to be piles of body parts, we'd suggest you hand over the old man!"

The two men had Kakashi bound in a shuriken chain and Naruto by the collar. Naruto made a hand seal and smirked, before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "The Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu," All of those present heard Naruto's voice as it echoed around them, "Missing-nin of Kirigakure, high C-Rank/low B-Ranked threat. Chunin in rank, so that explains why you two have a high C/low B-Ranking in the Bingo Book."

By now, the now named Meizu and Gozu, were looking around in frustration, "Show yourself, you brat! Tell us your name!" The group heard a dar chuckle as Naruto walked out of the shadows and the Demon Brothers looked worried, confusing the two genin, Kakashi, and Tazuna. Naruto smirked before attacking and Kakashi kawarimi'd away from harm's way.

Naruto made short work of them and tied them up as Kakashi came out of the woods,"Good job, Naruto. Now, about this mission's rank...We need to go-" "No, Inu-sensei, we're finishing this mission. We wanted out of the village, we aren't going back until the job's done!" The way he said this, there was no room for argument. Kakashi accepted defeat and looked to the tied up goons, "Well, we can't leave these two alone...Naruto, they're your catch, they're your charge."

Naruto nodded and took their gauntlets, putting them on for the time being and pulled out a sealing scroll, "Naruto, you realize how much chakra that will use up sealing them in the same scroll don't you? It might deplete your reserves, crippling you!" "No, Inu-sensei, I have large reserves remember."

Kakashi blinked then lightly hit himself in the head before chuckling, "Wow, I really need to remember who you are, or I'm going to be in trouble big time."

They continued without much chatter, the only conversation was how Naruto sealed the two missing-nin away, "It's simple, you make the appropriate seals and kanji to let the scroll 'know', what you're going to seal and then-Get down!" At that point, a giant sword embedded itself in a tree above them with a man standing on it. the man had camouflaged baggy pants on, he was shirtless, the lower half of his face was wrapped in bandages and his hitae-ate was of Kiri only it was crossed out, indicating he was a missing-nin.

"Well well, if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist, member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, ex-ANBU, and high B-Rank/low A-Ranked threat with a run on sight warning. It's an honor to meet an honorable shinobi swordsman," Naruto's knowledge and behavior to the man was surprising to his teammates and Tazuna. Zabuza chuckled very darkly when he spoke, "I'm surprised that Konoha sent an A-Ranked jonin and high B-Ranked genin. Now let's see, there are eight parts of the body that kill the quickest, which should I use for each of you before I turn to Kakashi of the Sharingan and the Kitsunin Uzumaki Naruto?"

When the names were mentioned all assembled except for Zabuza looked to Naruto, "Well, I hate to break it to you Zabuza-san, but we have to complete our mission. We won't step back and let you do what you want without a fight. I would like to know something, Zabuza-san?"

Zabuza looked curiously to the young man who had made it among the ranks of the Bingo Book before responding, "And what would that be, young Kitsunin, Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto looked the man in the eye as he asked the question plaguing him, "How did you know who I was before you looked in the Bingo Book?" Zabuza let out a short bark of laughter at the innocent enough question, "I ran into your last two opponents. One of them was Guren, a Tokubetsu Jonin of Otogakure and she was shaken by her fight with you, which I heard was incredible. The second opponent was Terumi Mei, she's a jonin of Kirigakure, leader of the rebellion against the current Mizukage Yagura, jinchuuriki of the Sanbi. Which reminds me of your other title,"

Naruto looked confused at the last statement, "What other title?" Zabuza looked surprised and nodded his head to the Bingo Book in Naruto's pouch. He opened it as Zabuza continued, "The Kyuu-kitsunin, which means, you are a lot alike to Yagura. Only, you aren't bloodthirsty and you have a code of honor. You have my respect, Kitsunin."

Naruto nodded his thanks at what he had learned and acknowledgement at the man of a higher caliber threat. "I also know of the son of Konoha's WhiteFang, Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan and ex-ANBU. We are all dangerous shinobi and for that we are equals in combat as well as in society, I will enjoy fighting the two of you."

Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke looked to Kakashi who nodded in acknowledgement of his soon to be opponent. The battle started with the other two genin getting into defensive positions around Tazuna, who was beginning to think up an apology to Naruto for being such a prick to him. Sasuke and Sakura were starting to forget there was a missing-nin after their charge, they were forgetting was all the questions they had to ask. The afore mentioned Bingo Book-nin was having a field day with this battle. Kakashi was starting to get worried for his student when he saw the feral look in his eyes, "Naruto, you okay?! Naruto, snap out of it!"

Naruto looked up at hearing his name being called, but his movements were like that of an animal when it's frightened or exhilarated, "No, sensei! I'm fine, there's nothing to 'snap out of'! I'm having a blast, there are so few people in our village who can take my pain away like this, I'm savoring every second of it!"

Kakashi now saw that his student was actually enjoying himself and the pain in his eyes wasn't so strong anymore. He realized that if Naruto were to function properly in his team, he would need to hold nothing back including emotions. With this in mind, he made a tough call, "Fine Naruto, he's all yours for now. Just don't go too crazy, Zabuza-san, I'd appreciate it if you let him throw his pain at you for a few minutes?" Zabuza had a mixture of excitement of fighting a jinchuuriki and confusion on how he would be able to not let Naruto vent steam while fighting, "Hatake, how would I be able to not take his shitty life in stride?! I mean, he's using this time as a way to vent steam, I don't think I can prevent that! I will however, beat the living shit out of the little runt!"

At this moment, Naruto had run while the adults were talking(the "rude" little fucker, right? HAHAHAHA!) and attacked Zabuza. His strike was stopped by the flat of Kubikiribocho, the young man was sporting an eccentric and feral grin on his face. Zabuza was starting to wonder about why Yagura had become such a tyrannical Kage. Before he could start pondering this deeply, he was being attacked by Naruto, who was beginning to laugh hysterically, "Kid, are you touched in the head or something?! Why are you laughing like you just murdered the greatest rival of your life?!"

(It's the best I could come up with, don't hate me for the attempt) Now Naruto's laughter stopped, the silence was almost deafening, it unnerved everyone. Especially Zabuza, he had just seen that 'maybe' those choice words weren't the smartest to use, "OH, SHIT!" Just as that was said, a giant shurkien was thrown at his head before he caught it. When he caught it, his hand ached from the most likely chakra-infused throw of the weapon, "Damn, this kid's got some serious anger to throw this hard! Sonovabitch, that hurt! Ah!"

The next thing he knew, the shuriken was gone in a puff of smoke and Naruto stood before him, with a look of, 'Your about to get screwed with, BITCH!'. The mischievous gleam in Naruto's eyes was visible to everyone, there was no mist that Zabuza could use to hide, and those eyes were disturbing for the Konoha nin.

"N-Naruto...Maybe you should...Oh, I don't know, leave him..be?" Sakura was worried about Tazuna's safety, she didn't want to worry about her own from the look in her teammate's eyes. Sasuke was the other one to voice his concern, not for Naruto but himself, "Y-Yeah, you've shown how strong you are, now shouldn't you let the ex-ANBU of a jonin-sensei fight?!"

Naruto's response was to cackle like a madman, he had let so much pain and anger off his shoulders too quickly which made him light headed, "HAHAHAHAHA, YOU KIDDING! THIS IS THE M**OST FUN I'VE HAD SINCE THE HOKAGE GRAFFITI! AND I AIN'T LETTING THIS CHANCE G**-!"

Before he could finish his rant, Kakashi came up behind him after nodding to Zabuza to hold Naruto when he knocked him out with a swift chop to the neck. There was a collective sigh of relief that the temporary nightmare was over, Zabuza looked a little worse for ware from Naruto's damn-near immortal stamina fighting. After they laid the blond jinchuuriki down in a sleeping bag, with straps on it, to carry him later, Zabuza spoke with a haunted look in his eyes and a shaken tone in his words, "T-That, was horrible. I'm an enemy to you guys for the mission you're on, but...In the situation with his pain and anger being removed from him that fast-it made him very, _very_ light-headed! Hence the insanity in his voice and actions, I still have to kill the bridge-builder," The Konoha-nin and Tazuna all tensed up, expecting another fight, "But! I'm having a hard time remaining sane after all his negative emotions and thoughts being transferred into me with each strike...He didn't even give me the brunt of the negative emotions he keeps stored. And, to top it all off, he probably isn't even aware that he was giving me those negative emotions he carries...Damn! He's had it worse than Yagura did, now I can say that the bloodthirst of Mizu no Kuni's current Kage isn't unfounded! I don't blame Yagura for what he does, I hate what he does, but I can't blame him if his life was anything like the Kitsunin's life..."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna exchanged looks of surprise, concern, and curiosity on what the Demon of the Mist was talking about. So unspokenly, they decided to have Sakura ask the question on their minds, "Why does Naruto have so many negative emotions at present to vent in the first place?!"

Her question awoke the jonin from their stupors of solemnity, Kakashi and Zabuza shared a look that carried more information than should be passed through a few moments, 'Don't tell them, there's a law against any knowledge of the Kyuubi being passed on to the younger generation!' Zabuza's eyebrows furrowed with irritation, he didn't care about the boy but he hated ignorance of any kind, 'The FUCK!? What kind of law is that? I get it's to keep him a secret from the outside world, but if he's going to be a shinobi, he's going to be able to trust his team! Ah, whatever, I don't care and it's none of my business'.

Kakashi answered Sakura, his answer was vague and very untrusting to the genin, "It's personal for him." The answer given didn't float the two genin's boat and they tried to continue the questioning. The answers they got weren't helpful and they basically said, 'Leave it be'. So grudgingly, Sasuke and Sakura dropped the conversation, but they swore to themselves that they would figure out why Naruto was full of hardship.

Zabuza and Kakashi made sure Naruto was out, not wanting the young man to interrupt them, they then got into battle stances. The battle went off without Naruto waking up, they threw jutsu after jutsu at each other and when it seemed Zabuza would lose, a hunter-nin came out of nowhere. The hunter-nin let loose three senbon that lodged themselves in Zabuza's neck, "Thank you for finding Zabuza. You three have done Kirigakure and we are thankful for what you've done. I must take care of this now."

With that, the hunter-nin shunshin'd away from the group. The group continued to Tazuna's village, Naruto was in the sleeping bag-pack that the bridge-builder decided to carry. They reached the village and made it to Tazuna's house where they rested for the night.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was running, he didn't know why or from what, all he knew was he was running. His body hurt, his heart was bursting, his soul started to sear and leave him, but he didn't notice. all he knew was to run and never stop, so he didn't stop and he didn't question. He abruptly sat up and gasped, it was all a nightmare.

"Damn, I'm never going to be truly rested with my life the way it is, am I?" This question was to no one in particular, but he could tell someone was listening. His instincts were on high alert, his nails grew long and sharpened, his eyes were slitted and still blue. He jumped to the ceiling quietly and began to crawl, using his clawed hands and feet to stay on the ceiling. The person behind the door wasn't a shinobi, that was obvious, if it was a shinobi they wouldn't have been discovered. Naruto put two and two together, seeing as that left a civilian he was even more tense. The life he lead before 'dying' once, left him especially untrusting of civilians, even if they didn't know him or weren't from Konoha.

The door opened slightly, revealing a little boy around seven or eight years-old as he looked in. His face was one of disgust and an obvious amount of self-proclaimed superiority. That look made Naruto's blood seethe, to make a point to the little runt who entered his temporary accomidations, he released just a little killer intent. The affect was immediate, the boy gasped and knelt to the ground holding his throat. As the intruder tried unsuccessfully to breathe properly, Naruto took this time to look at him.

He wasn't that tall, he wore a white hat with two blue stripes on it, his hair was black and spiky, the clothes he wore were a farmer-like bib and a white shirt. Naruto dropped to the floor, startling the little runt as he failed at regaining his breathe. When Naruto looked into the boy's eyes, he saw loss and pain. He looked into the boy's eyes and showed him what he had endured, scaring the little kid into another gasping fit. A woman burst through the door at the sounds of gasps, the next moment she wasn't faring much better than the kid.

The lady had long blue hair, her shirt was a short-sleeved pink with red on the sleeves ends as well as on her collar, and a skirt going down to her shins. The door opened again, revealing Kakashi and Tazuna. Tazuna started gasping slightly, Naruto saw him as a threat because of his strength to stay standing, and increased the amount of killer intent. The two on the ground were gasping frantically as Tazuna fell to the ground and followed suit, "NARUTO, STOP! You're safe, they won't hurt you like the villager-!" "SO THE VILLAGERS HERE WILL ATTACK ME TOO!" He said it as a statement more than a question, "BECAUSE I'M NOT R**ELIVING MY CHILDHOOD, or lack thereof...I was treated like the very incarnation of the PLAGUE! Then that runt,**" He glared at the little boy as his voice and eyes became more and more demonic, "**Mocks me with the pain he carries like a badge of honor in his eyes and the false concern or whatever it was to try and spy on me****!**"

At this, the child tried to speak, failed horribly but tried none the less. Naruto took notice and saw he was beginning to tear up and by the look in his eyes he was wanting to knock Naruto down a few pegs. This knowledge amused Naruto immensely, so he let up on the killer intent just enough to let the little runt speak, "*gasp* I'm not a runt! And I'm not carrying my sufferin-!?" He was interrupted by contemptuous and mirthless laughter from Naruto, "**Suffering!? HAHAHAHA! You don't even know the meaning of the word...Tell me, runt, what's your name?**"

The boy was surprised at his direct mockery of him and the sudden question, "I-Inari..." Naruto looked contemplative for a brief moment, "**...Then tell me, 'Inari', what have you 'suffered'?**" The way he said Inari's name and the word, suffered, rubbed him wrong enough to make him raise his voice, "I'm positive I've suffered more than you! You're a shinobi, you have it all; the power, the knowledge, the weapons, and the resolve to kill! I lost my stepfather, he was the hero of our town and he died! YOU NINJA WILL ALL DIE FIGHTING GATO IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!"

Inari was in tears at this point, Naruto looked unphased that this little runt doubted his skills and mad that this little runt was so cock-sure that he was superior in this situation, "**Are you done?!**" His tone was that of someone who didn't care whatsoever about Inari's problems as he reapplied his killer intent to Inari, "**You're so pathetic, you think you're 'suffering'? HAHAHA! It's so sad, it's hilarious! You lost something, someone, but! You seem to think that if you are pitied that you'll be listened to! You think you'll be treated nicely and gently...You're lying to everyone, you lost someone and at this age you want all the attention, that's why you're acting like a total PRICK! AND DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO DENY IT! I WAS YOUR AGE ONCE, AND I'VE BEEN AT SHINIGAMI'S VERY FEET PLENTY IN MY LIFE!**"

The look of shock at Naruto's harsh words was evident on everyone's faces. Kakashi wanted to say something, anything! To stop his verbal torture to this little boy who had lost his father to Gato's thugs. But alas, no words came and none would come, for Naruto wasn't even close to finished, "**Have you ever been starved? Have you ever been at Shinigami'sama's feet? Have you ever been in an apartment that was intentionally set alight? No? THEN YOU CAN SHUT THE FUCK UP! You don't have anything to be pitied for, Sasuke has lost his ENTIRE FAMILY in one night! And YOU, a lowly runt, think you have something to be pitied for?! HAHAHAHA!**"

Inari was damn near tears from this verbal butchering, the killer intent was lifted for anyone else to speak against him and get the same treatment. Inari's mother got up then hugged a silently crying and slightly hesitant, Inari. She had mixed feelings about Naruto now; he had suffered through a living hell so he was venting his pain out on people, but he was emotionally killing her son. With an attempt at fierceness, she looked into Naruto's now red eyes, 'Red eyes?! His eyes were blue, and why are they slitted?!'. She steeled her resolve and looked to Kakashi, "Is what he said true?!" No response was given and wasn't even attempted as he looked at what he created through inaction. "ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" The whole room except Naruto jumped at her angry voice, "Is what...He said, true?!"

Kakashi could only look to her with empty eyes as he nodded slowly and solemnly, "Y-yes...it's all*sob*it's all true. Every word..." She looked horrified at his honesty, she had wanted to hear that this young man was making up things and being mean. She didn't want to hear this, this revelation of humanity's cruelty, "T-then...That monster must have deserved it!"

At that remark, there was an almost evil and truly sadistic laugh at her poor 'zealous' attempts to defend humanity, "**HAHAHAHA, you...You really don't know what humanity will do, HAHAHAHA!**" Just after he said that he ran at her, grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall, "**I have seen and experienced things a young man my age should never, NEVER, have,**" He leaned to her ear to whisper what he went through as a child, "**The villagers didn't see a three year-old when they starved me in the orphanage, they didn't see a little boy who had no friends, they didn't see a little boy trying to buy clothing and food that 'suddenly' became too expensive! No! They saw none of those things...They saw a chance at a scapegoat for what they lost twelve years ago, they saw someone, no, some_thing_ to blame. They even went so far as to, hehehehe, 'have their way with me'...**" SHe couldn't believe what she was hearing, the civilians of Konpha had been that evil? That couldn't be! "**Before you try to pitifully defend them, take into account, that I had no idea why they did this...Now, what's your name?**"

She was shocked that after all he said, he would ask what her name was, "T-Tsunam-mi..." Naruto's smirk grew feral and cruel as he reached the climax of his musical, "**Well then, 'Tsunami', if I'm a monster...Than humanity, is the mother of my monstrous nature! You should also thank Kakashi over there, if he'd done his job and not been so biased, I would've stayed happy and carefree, but...**" He got up and spoke normally as he walked over to the open window to leave, "I'm how I am now, because Kakashi failed my dad by being so narrow sighted and biased like the civilians. Who, might I add, have no idea about anything shinobi related! HAHAHAHA! So long, I might as well get some training while I'm here...Have fun explaining this Kakashi, after all, the law circulates around me. If I tell the whole village when we get back home, I can't get executed. Everyone else on the other hand...HAHAHAHA, they're all screwed over if they try!"

He left so quick, they wondered if he had even been there. Kakashi, in his stupor saw that his student realized who his father was. Which meant he also knew who and how he had been failed. Kakashi slumped to his knees in his self-deprecating depression. He saw that to fix this mess, at least for awhile, he would need someone to level with Naruto fundamentally. He also saw that it would have to be either someone his age, or a team of them. Sasuke woke from his stupor to speak in a falsely-calm voice, "I'm not surprised he said these things. He's kept it all bottled up for twelve long years, he only lets it out in battles, which require strong opponents to survive. He doesn't kill if doesn't ave to, which means that his outlets are almost none. The last fight before Momochi Zabuza, was when he fought that jonin from Kirigakure trying to get help from Konohagakure for the civil war. The whole academy heard the fight, it was at gate in Kiri's direction. That's a lot of ground to cover, and yet, he did it with a happy-ish face afterwards..."

Sakura saw that it was her turn, "He has every right to hate Konoha, HELL, he has every right to hate humanity itself. But he won't attack with a blade or claw, not if he has to. He has the will, to protect the very place that is, for him, the Ninth Ring of Hell! No matter how we look at it, he was right about everything he said...He won't be acknowledged by Konoha-nin or the civilians of our village, not even if he were to save Nami no Kuni singlehandedly, he will forever be ostracized. Unless, he meets another such as himself... And the law he spoke of, although I don't know it, obviously is serious if anyone of our generation and under will be executed if we learn what is his torment..."

Kakashi saw that he needed to hurry, if he were to save his team and in that action, save Nami no Kuni, "I have to send a message to Hokage-sama!" With that he left, Inari was disturbingly silent, while everyone else forgot him. He then went through what he now knew; everything he said was true, so that meant...What he said to him was also...true. Inari began to tear up again, this time, because he realized he had unconsciously been trying to be listened to.

Kakashi wrote like Hell would burn the words if he didn't write fast enough, 'I've got to choose a team that Naruto has a few friends in...I don't know who that would be though, Yuhi Kurenai has Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru...He's friends with Kiba, but they might try and attack the others because of how volatile their personalities are. Let's see, Maito Gai's team are his old classmates from last year, but Gai's personality isn't in the least subtle. His protege, Rock Lee, isn't either...But he tries. Hyuga Neji is a definite no, his belief in fate would rub Naruto's fur the wrong way...I am way too used to the fox henge he uses, now Tenten and he are close. They're from the same orphanage, but, again her personality might add onto Naruto's already unstable behavior...Uuhh, I didn't want a team, and now I have a GREAT reason! That leaves...Sarutobi Asuma...He has two of Naruto's old friends, Akamichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru, they were his fellow drop-outs. I understand that Yamanaka Ino is a bit of a gamble, she's able to enter minds and that might let the fox out of the bag...Oh for fuck's sake, Naruto, you better damn well cooperate with them, I'm too used to your fox henge! Ino's personality is also a bit of a wild card; she's loud, domineering, eccentric and downright difficult to deal with...Minato-sensei, forgive me for what I'm about to do...I have little to no choice.'

Kakashi finished writing and found a messenger hawk. He strapped the message to the raptor's back and sent it off to Konoha. Hopefully, the request for assistance in team functionality will be a good enough ruse to get Asuma and his team there fast.


	7. Chapter 7:Taming the maelstrommaybe

Waz up! This one's gonna take a darker turn on Naruto's personality and a tiny bit of his history as he...'opens up' to the group that he's with for the moment besides his team. I need to vent my negative emotions and this does that for me. I don't own Naruto.

"Sup"/'Sup' speech and thoughts of people.

"**Yo**" speech of Kyuubi.

Jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was running, he didn't know why or from what, all he knew was he was running. His body hurt, his heart was bursting, his soul started to sear and leave him, but he didn't notice. all he knew was to run and never stop, so he didn't stop and he didn't question. He abruptly sat up and gasped, it was all a nightmare.

"Damn, I'm never going to be truly rested with my life the way it is, am I?" This question was to no one in particular, but he could tell someone was listening. His instincts were on high alert, his nails grew long and sharpened, his eyes were slitted and still blue. He jumped to the ceiling quietly and began to crawl, using his clawed hands and feet to stay on the ceiling. The person behind the door wasn't a shinobi, that was obvious, if it was a shinobi they wouldn't have been discovered. Naruto put two and two together, seeing as that left a civilian he was even more tense. The life he lead before 'dying' once, left him especially untrusting of civilians, even if they didn't know him or weren't from Konoha.

The door opened slightly, revealing a little boy around seven or eight years-old as he looked in. His face was one of disgust and an obvious amount of self-proclaimed superiority. That look made Naruto's blood seethe, to make a point to the little runt who entered his temporary accomidations, he released just a little killer intent. The affect was immediate, the boy gasped and knelt to the ground holding his throat. As the intruder tried unsuccessfully to breathe properly, Naruto took this time to look at him.

He wasn't that tall, he wore a white hat with two blue stripes on it, his hair was black and spiky, the clothes he wore were a farmer-like bib and a white shirt. Naruto dropped to the floor, startling the little runt as he failed at regaining his breathe. When Naruto looked into the boy's eyes, he saw loss and pain. He looked into the boy's eyes and showed him what he had endured, scaring the little kid into another gasping fit. A woman burst through the door at the sounds of gasps, the next moment she wasn't faring much better than the kid.

The lady had long blue hair, her shirt was a short-sleeved pink with red on the sleeves ends as well as on her collar, and a skirt going down to her shins. The door opened again, revealing Kakashi and Tazuna. Tazuna started gasping slightly, Naruto saw him as a threat because of his strength to stay standing, and increased the amount of killer intent. The two on the ground were gasping frantically as Tazuna fell to the ground and followed suit, "NARUTO, STOP! You're safe, they won't hurt you like the villager-!" "SO THE VILLAGERS HERE WILL ATTACK ME TOO!" He said it as a statement more than a question, "BECAUSE I'M NOT R**ELIVING MY CHILDHOOD, or lack thereof...I was treated like the very incarnation of the PLAGUE! Then that runt,**" He glared at the little boy as his voice and eyes became more and more demonic, "**Mocks me with the pain he carries like a badge of honor in his eyes and the false concern or whatever it was to try and spy on me!**"

At this, the child tried to speak, failed horribly but tried none the less. Naruto took notice and saw he was beginning to tear up and by the look in his eyes he was wanting to knock Naruto down a few pegs. This knowledge amused Naruto immensely, so he let up on the killer intent just enough to let the little runt speak, "*gasp* I'm not a runt! And I'm not carrying my sufferin-!?" He was interrupted by contemptuous and mirthless laughter from Naruto, "**Suffering!? HAHAHAHA! You don't even know the meaning of the word...Tell me, runt, what's your name?**"

The boy was surprised at his direct mockery of him and the sudden question, "I-Inari..." Naruto looked contemplative for a brief moment, "**...Then tell me, 'Inari', what have you 'suffered'?**" The way he said Inari's name and the word, suffered, rubbed him wrong enough to make him raise his voice, "I'm positive I've suffered more than you! You're a shinobi, you have it all; the power, the knowledge, the weapons, and the resolve to kill! I lost my stepfather, he was the hero of our town and he died! YOU NINJA WILL ALL DIE FIGHTING GATO IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!"

Inari was in tears at this point, Naruto looked unphased that this little runt doubted his skills and mad that this little runt was so cock-sure that he was superior in this situation, "**Are you done?!**" His tone was that of someone who didn't care whatsoever about Inari's problems as he reapplied his killer intent to Inari, "**You're so pathetic, you think you're 'suffering'? HAHAHA! It's so sad, it's hilarious! You lost something, someone, but! You seem to think that if you are pitied that you'll be listened to! You think you'll be treated nicely and gently...You're lying to everyone, you lost someone and at this age you want all the attention, that's why you're acting like a total PRICK! AND DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO DENY IT! I WAS YOUR AGE ONCE, AND I'VE BEEN AT SHINIGAMI'S VERY FEET PLENTY IN MY LIFE!**"

The look of shock at Naruto's harsh words was evident on everyone's faces. Kakashi wanted to say something, anything! To stop his verbal torture to this little boy who had lost his father to Gato's thugs. But alas, no words came and none would come, for Naruto wasn't even close to finished, "**Have you ever been starved? Have you ever been at Shinigami'sama's feet? Have you ever been in an apartment that was intentionally set alight? No? THEN YOU CAN SHUT THE FUCK UP! You don't have anything to be pitied for, Sasuke has lost his ENTIRE FAMILY in one night! And YOU, a lowly runt, think you have something to be pitied for?! HAHAHAHA!**"

Inari was damn near tears from this verbal butchering, the killer intent was lifted for anyone else to speak against him and get the same treatment. Inari's mother got up then hugged a silently crying and slightly hesitant, Inari. She had mixed feelings about Naruto now; he had suffered through a living hell so he was venting his pain out on people, but he was emotionally killing her son. With an attempt at fierceness, she looked into Naruto's now red eyes, 'Red eyes?! His eyes were blue, and why are they slitted?!'. She steeled her resolve and looked to Kakashi, "Is what he said true?!" No response was given and wasn't even attempted as he looked at what he created through inaction. "ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" The whole room except Naruto jumped at her angry voice, "Is what...He said, true?!"

Kakashi could only look to her with empty eyes as he nodded slowly and solemnly, "Y-yes...it's all*sob*it's all true. Every word..." She looked horrified at his honesty, she had wanted to hear that this young man was making up things and being mean. She didn't want to hear this, this revelation of humanity's cruelty, "T-then...That monster must have deserved it!"

At that remark, there was an almost evil and truly sadistic laugh at her poor 'zealous' attempts to defend humanity, "**HAHAHAHA, you...You really don't know what humanity will do, HAHAHAHA!**" Just after he said that he ran at her, grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall, "**I have seen and experienced things a young man my age should never, NEVER, have,**" He leaned to her ear to whisper what he went through as a child, "**The villagers didn't see a three year-old when they starved me in the orphanage, they didn't see a little boy who had no friends, they didn't see a little boy trying to buy clothing and food that 'suddenly' became too expensive! No! They saw none of those things...They saw a chance at a scapegoat for what they lost twelve years ago, they saw someone, no, some****_thing_**** to blame. They even went so far as to, hehehehe, 'have their way with me'...**" SHe couldn't believe what she was hearing, the civilians of Konpha had been that evil? That couldn't be! "**Before you try to pitifully defend them, take into account, that I had no idea why they did this...Now, what's your name?**"

She was shocked that after all he said, he would ask what her name was, "T-Tsunam-mi..." Naruto's smirk grew feral and cruel as he reached the climax of his musical, "**Well then, 'Tsunami', if I'm a monster...Than humanity, is the mother of my monstrous nature! You should also thank Kakashi over there, if he'd done his job and not been so biased, I would've stayed happy and carefree, but...**" He got up and spoke normally as he walked over to the open window to leave, "I'm how I am now, because Kakashi failed my dad by being so narrow sighted and biased like the civilians. Who, might I add, have no idea about anything shinobi related! HAHAHAHA! So long, I might as well get some training while I'm here...Have fun explaining this Kakashi, after all, the law circulates around me. If I tell the whole village when we get back home, I can't get executed. Everyone else on the other hand...HAHAHAHA, they're all screwed over if they try!"

He left so quick, they wondered if he had even been there. Kakashi, in his stupor saw that his student realized who his father was. Which meant he also knew who and how he had been failed. Kakashi slumped to his knees in his self-deprecating depression. He saw that to fix this mess, at least for awhile, he would need someone to level with Naruto fundamentally. He also saw that it would have to be either someone his age, or a team of them. Sasuke woke from his stupor to speak in a falsely-calm voice, "I'm not surprised he said these things. He's kept it all bottled up for twelve long years, he only lets it out in battles, which require strong opponents to survive. He doesn't kill if doesn't ave to, which means that his outlets are almost none. The last fight before Momochi Zabuza, was when he fought that jonin from Kirigakure trying to get help from Konohagakure for the civil war. The whole academy heard the fight, it was at gate in Kiri's direction. That's a lot of ground to cover, and yet, he did it with a happy-ish face afterwards..."

Sakura saw that it was her turn, "He has every right to hate Konoha, HELL, he has every right to hate humanity itself. But he won't attack with a blade or claw, not if he has to. He has the will, to protect the very place that is, for him, the Ninth Ring of Hell! No matter how we look at it, he was right about everything he said...He won't be acknowledged by Konoha-nin or the civilians of our village, not even if he were to save Nami no Kuni singlehandedly, he will forever be ostracized. Unless, he meets another such as himself... And the law he spoke of, although I don't know it, obviously is serious if anyone of our generation and under will be executed if we learn what is his torment..."

Kakashi saw that he needed to hurry, if he were to save his team and in that action, save Nami no Kuni, "I have to send a message to Hokage-sama!" With that he left, Inari was disturbingly silent, while everyone else forgot him. He then went through what he now knew; everything he said was true, so that meant...What he said to him was also...true. Inari began to tear up again, this time, because he realized he had unconsciously been trying to be listened to.

Kakashi wrote like Hell would burn the words if he didn't write fast enough, 'I've got to choose a team that Naruto has a few friends in...I don't know who that would be though, Yuhi Kurenai has Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru...He's friends with Kiba, but they might try and attack the others because of how volatile their personalities are. Let's see, Maito Gai's team are his old classmates from last year, but Gai's personality isn't in the least subtle. His protege, Rock Lee, isn't either...But he tries. Hyuga Neji is a definite no, his belief in fate would rub Naruto's fur the wrong way...I am way too used to the fox henge he uses, now Tenten and he are close. They're from the same orphanage, but, again her personality might add onto Naruto's already unstable behavior...Uuhh, I didn't want a team, and now I have a GREAT reason! That leaves...Sarutobi Asuma...He has two of Naruto's old friends, Akamichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru, they were his fellow drop-outs. I understand that Yamanaka Ino is a bit of a gamble, she's able to enter minds and that might let the fox out of the bag...Oh for fuck's sake, Naruto, you better damn well cooperate with them, I'm too used to your fox henge! Ino's personality is also a bit of a wild card; she's loud, domineering, eccentric and downright difficult to deal with...Minato-sensei, forgive me for what I'm about to do...I have little to no choice.'

Kakashi finished writing and found a messenger hawk. He strapped the message to the raptor's back and sent it off to Konoha. Hopefully, the request for assistance in team functionality will be a good enough ruse to get Asuma and his team there fast. Kakashi had one thought going through his head on his request's chances of being allowed, 'Here goes the survival of Konoha, if it works, if not...Kami save us'.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was in the forest climbing up trees with his nails-turned-claws and chakra control training. He had learned about it by sneaking into the library and reading whatever looked useful, and even what didn't cross his mind as beneficial. He had learned about the learning curb of Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, he received the memories of clones when they dispel. He had been doing that since the incident where he properly met Inari and his illusions of suffering. It'd been a few weeks since they fought Zabuza, and they hadn't seen anything about him. They had figured out that he wasn't dead, but they didn't know how long until he got back in the game of shinobi work.

Naruto hadn't been around anyone but the forest-folk. He had been in his fox henge a few times while training and was surprised at the results. His focus was increased from having to keep the henge stable, while controlling his chakra so he could remain on the tree, as well as his physical training of tying rocks of different weights to his body. He had tried using the henge and rock weights training while walking on water, with less than stellar results. He had learned to take everything in stride from being among the forest-folk and running from search parties in Konoha.

Today wasn't any different from the others, until a kunai came flying passed his small red-furred head. He looked to find someone he hadn't expected to be found by, "*fox bark in surprise*?" Ino, not understanding fox, almost mistook him for a regular fox if not for the demeanor he portrayed and that he had rocks tied to his legs and back with bandage-wrapping, "AHA! You're mine, Kawaii Naru-fox!"

With her proclamation out in the air, she lunged for him with open arms. The way she went for him reminded him of when they had chased Tora the cat for the Daimyo, Naruto still hated doing that mission. He didn't like seeing animals suffer, after his experience as a fox and among the forest-folk being animals. He almost got caught when he let his mind lapse like that, until he jumped with chakra infused into his legs.

Ino landed face-first in the soil as the fox was now on the side of a tree next to her. When she looked up, she thought maybe it was a kitsune until it began to make a noise of frustration and fear, but sounded an awful lot like laughter, "What's *spits out dirt* so fucking funny, Kawaii Naru-fox?!" She had a tick mark on her forehead as she glowered at him and made a sickly-sweet smile evident on her face.

Naruto's only response, was to lay 'down' on the tree trunk while still regulating chakra flow to his body. The effect was immediate as Ino started yelling at him to, 'get the hell down here so I can pummel you', 'let me catch you, I'll be gentle', and his favorite so far, 'if you don't come down here now, I'll come up there and make you mine through a means of collar'. Her choices for persuasive antics was amusing, if not, hilarious to say the least. But then it hit him, 'If Ino's here, than that means...' No sooner had that thought crossed his mind, had Asuma, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi walked into the little grove.

Asuma was confused about Ino's yelling, until he looked up to see a fox laying on a vertical tree trunk like it was horizontal, "Ino what are you..." He got a good look at the fox, which did the same. It was a red fox, it's eyes were blue, it had a look of irritation at the sight of everyone. Asuma took a moment then burst out laughing at the scenario, "HAHAHAHA! Ah, Ino, you know we can't take wild animals and make them pets just because it suits us. I admit the fox is quite a handsome critter, but he obviously won't come down. SO! Kakashi and I'll make this a lesson in chakra control!"

There were a set of simultaneous groans in protest, one coming from the fox laying 'down', 'Sorry, Naruto. But, if your teammates are going to be helpful to you, you're going to have to live with being encouragement...Naruto, please forgive me, you just have the best of luck in other areas.' He watched as the fox yawned, got 'up' and began to stroll towards the top of the tree he was on, "Well, our 'foxy'," A growl was heard at the demeaning nickname, "Friend is getting away, so genin of Team Asuma and Team Kakashi, go get the little furry-fucker!HAHAHA! This should be good..."

The fox in question, was thinking along similar lines, 'Well, my training's out for the moment. Might as well make them work for finding me!' When the fox was walking, the other genin were trying to get higher up the tree they chose. After a few minutes, two voices chirped, "Finished/Finished!" The two who spoke in tandem were Ino and Sakura. They both decided to rest for a few minutes, considering they didn't have large chakra reserves. After half an hour, the genin were dead tired, until clapping was heard.

There next to the fox was Naruto, clapping lightly while looking smugly at all of them, "You found me, sort of. Well, it's been fun watching you guys sweat to near dehydration, but...I've got my own regiment, so bye!" With that, he leaped to a different tree and walking under the branches to another one, until he was out of sight.

"Kami*gasp* damn it...He's such a-" The moment he spoke a squeal was heard from Ino's direction. When they investigated, they found Ino holding the same red fox from earlier, only now it was both struggling for freedom while wagging it's tail happily, "INO, WHAT THE FUCK!" Shikamaru was tired and frustrated from all the exercise, so seeing the fox they had tried and failed to get for half an hour in his teammate's arms which she obviously caught with ease, miffed him.

"I'm enjoying close proximity to Foxy-kun! Duh, now leave me alone, he's so soft! And he's fox-purring!" On closer inspection and listening, there was indeed a purr emanating from the red furball. The fox was wagging its tail like mad with happiness, but struggled none the less from a life of negative feedback. Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke all saw this while acknowledging it. Sakura, Asuma, Kakashi, and Ino noticed but made nothing of it. Shikamaru spoke for the poor fox, "Uh, Ino, he's uncomfortable-!" "Are you saying my breasts are small and uncomfortable!" She had a tick mark on her forehead as a vein popped and Shikamaru then tried to find a safe zone to speak in, "Uh-uh, no! But...I-uh!Ahem-!" Just when Shikamaru was going to die of Ino's wrath, Naruto took pity on him and began to bark, yip, purr,and chatter which Shikamaru seemed to understand.

"Uh, Naruto, do you really want me to say that in front of everyone?Hehehe..." He was given an affirmative yip, to which he got a small nose bleed for what he would say, "Okay then...Apparently, it's not your breasts that are the problem Ino, it's that he's not used to being you know, close to people. He wasn't given affection like you or me, so this," He gestured to Ino holding him, "Makes him both happy and uncomfortable at the same time. Now don't let him go, just don't smother him."

Naruto seemed a bit more relaxed as Ino eased up on the choke-hold, he began to speak to Shikamaru in the fox language again with everyone looking expectantly at him, "Um, okay then Naruto...He apparently wants us to know that, he's going to prank us later, and that if Ino wants to keep holding him...It's her, funeral? You've some nerve to make threats in this situation."

Ino understood, but shrugged and happily walked away with Naruto-fox in between her breasts and arms. The walk was uneventful, aside from Choji and Shikamaru warning her to put the fox down, "As I've said before, 'He's mine for the time being, and if there's a problem, than BITE ME'!" After saying bite, a mischievous smirk appeared on the fox's face. He began to squirm to try and bite her hands, but all that made her do was giggle perversely, "Stop it, Foxy-kun,hehehehe! It tickles!" After saying that, Shikamaru got a nose bleed while Choji's face was covered by a bag of chips.

Naruto began to make a whining, squealing, laughing and baby crying type of noise to which Sakura asked the big question, "What's the fox say? Hehehe!" Everyone except the jonin glared at her before Shikamaru henge'd into Iruka, "And that students, is the sound of a frustrated fox!" The group burst out laughing before Shikamaru translated, "He's...Apologizing." Choji then spoke after finishing his chips, "For what?" "I've no idea, but he's apologizing to Ino for something."

Not a moment later, the fox nipped Ino's right breast making her yelp in shock and a bit of pain as she let the fox go. The fox ran deeper into the forest, while Ino was nursing her breast(Stop laughing perversely at the unintended pun). She stood up and they all then heard the voice of Naruto behind them, "Prank starts now!"

The genin all jumped at his voice, "Damn it Naruto, are you trying to kill us?!" Sakura received a shrug and then he said something odd after putting his wrists towards them, "Take me away, but I have one thing to say first..." The group was cautious about this as Asuma said, "What is it?"

Naruto smiled, while a hand slowly and quietly came out of the ground near Ino's ankles, "YOINK!" With that, Naruto disappeared and Ino was pulled all the way underground to somewhere else.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SENSEI?!" Ino yelled from a tree. They looked and there was Naruto, holding Ino who was tied up shibari style, over his shoulder while she stared daggers at them. "Naruto, what are you doing?!" Sasuke cautiously asked, only to hear something they all didn't want to hear, "Catch!"

Shikamaru's face twisted into concern and mild fear, "Woah, hey now...YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Just as that was said, Naruto threw her, "LOOK OUT BELOW!" He threw her at Asuma, she was screaming as tears fell from her eyes while she flew, "AAHH, YOU'RE INSANE!" Was the collective scream from the people supposd to catch Ino, when she hit Asuma right in the chest as a landing pad. She got untied and yelled at him, "DAMN IT, FOXY-KUN!" Asuma was the next to yell at him, "YOU CRAZY BASTARD, WHAT IF I DIDN'T CATCH HER?!"

Naruto just henge'd into a fox gain and began to charge chakra into a ball. The people assembled were curious about what he would do, so they staid in the grove. The ball was about as big as a beachball, when it shrank, and Naruto ate it. They all just stared pale at the crazy fox-boy before them. He opened his mouth a little after his cheeks and stomach bloated, which is when he released a blast of pure chakra at them.

The blast knocked them all back a few yards until the dust dissipated to reveal a small crater, "Sasuke's calm demeanor was lost as he yelled, "YOU CRAZY SONOVABITCH! ARE YOU TRYING TO GT US KILLED!" The fox merely shrugged and walked away, that is until he was grabbed and 'snuggled' by Ino, who seemed undeterred to hold him. Hell, she seemed even more hellbent on holding the rascal, "You're min Foxy-kun!"

Naruto then seemed calm enough to not struggle as he yawned and fell asleep in Ino's arms. Kakashi analyzed the situation from a sensei's point of view and made a wisecrack, "Well, he tired himself out with that mouthful of an attack on us. As well as his training regiment that he mentioned. He had makeshift weights on himself, he was training the steam out of his system."

The kids groaned at the horrible joke, then looked to Naruto as he snuggled closer to the closest heat source, in this case? A blushing Ino, she didn't seem to mind, she seemed content with where she was at. She decided to hug him just a little closer to herself, and she noticed that he wasn't even struggling in his sleep, 'Wow, he must have really trained to be this worn out. He must also be unknowingly trusting of me...Oh well, 's mine for now..KAWAII!'

**XXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't too bad, yeah? I just wanted to push the NaruIno pairing a little bit farther. I also wanted to relive the scene from Bleach where Ichigo uses Rukia as a football with Renji. See ya!


	8. Chapter 8: I'm gonna rain Hell on 'em

Yo ladies, gents, and other; I 'aven't written in awhile and fer that I'm sorry, I was caught up in one'f my other story. Now, this chapter's gonna show how the two teams interact with one another and how well they can put up with each other. To any Twilight fans, I'm sorry, but I just ain't a fan'f vampires sparkling and how it portrays people in those situations. I don't own JACKSHIT 'bout Naruto.

"Yo"/'Yo' speech and thoughts of people and hanyou(human form)

"**Sup**" speech of demons and hanyou(demon form)

jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The calm was all there had to be; Ino had a paperback to read, Shikamaru had his clouds, Choji his snacks, Kakashi had hardcover smut, Asuma had his cigarettes, Sasuke and Naruto had training, a rivalry, and pranks to pull. And what did she have, absolutely nothing, she had nothing to do. Sakura was in a form of depression, severe boredom is what it's called. She had been there watching 'her' boys train, prank, and read all week while she had nothing to occupy her attention, aside from her Sasuke stalking 'career'. Today was their break from training, they had been training most of the week, while her boys had been training the total week.

Naruto was less abrasive, but was still a bit of a prick in Sakura's opinion. Se couldn't blame him, he had few to no friends as a child and he suddenly had plenty, that would have made her reclusive and somewhat hostile. While she didn't blame him, she didn't especially like his negative attitude towards everyone he didn't trust, which was just about everyone except Shikamaru and Choji. Sakura saw where this train of thought would be taking her and found the idea of having the Yamanaka heiress as counsel appealing.

She found her best friend and rival in the forest with a fox in the clearing looking at her curiously. She found this quaint little display of affection from Naruto almost endearing...almost. She walked into the clearing as quietly as she could, with as much stealth as she knew she had, only for the fox to land on her shoulder and put her throat in his mouth before even looking at her. She was of course, scared but she was also amazed at Naruto's subconscious protectiveness over Ino.

Naruto saw who it was and whined in apology as he let go of Sakura's throat which he tried to heal with gentle and tender licks to the offending wound, "It's okay Naruto, you haven't done anything wrong. You're just cautious and protective of those you hold precious...Where did that come from? Hm!" She gave a nonchalant shrug to her own question when the voice of her rival carried over to her, or rather to her passenger.

"Foxy-kun, where'd you go? Fox-Oh, there you are, and you found Billboard-Brow too!" Sakura didn't even feel offended by the insulting nickname, the presence of Naruto in a fox henge had a surprisingly strong calming effect over her.

"Hey,Ino-pig...I was wondering, if you could give me some advise with how to deal with my boys, like this rascal here!" At her mention of the fox, she gave him a good scratch behind the left ear which she was rewarded with a wagging tail and a fox purr, getting the two girls to giggle. Ino's giggling stopped slowly, as did Sakura's, while she contemplated the question and the answer.

"Sure, I'll be your counsel for now. Until Foxy-kun wakes up." Sakura nodded until she heard the last part, to which she looked at her like she lost her mind. "What do you mean, 'Until Foxy-kun wakes up'? He's awake right now isn't he?" Ino shook her head with a small, sad smile.

"No, not entirely. He's been training so hard that when he came to this little clearing that we found him in, he passed out as a fox. I've been waiting for him to wake up from his dreams and his sleep-training. He's been somewhat hostile to me as well, probably from nightmares. He only attacked you, because of coincidence I'm guessing. He was probably in an area with enemies coming from your general direction and that his conscious mind caught scent of. if you looked carefully, you'd have noticed that his yes aren't completely open and in them, he's not all there...It's so sad at how far he'll go to protect his precious people and himself..."

Sakura looked to make sure that Ino wasn't pulling her leg, to behold that indeed Naruto was only half-conscious, "I-if he's half-conscious, th-than that means...Sasuke-kun is probably already out cold..." Ino gave her a sad nod to her realization.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk about? Foxy-kun, come on let's get you somewhere else to sleep besides Sakura's shoulder!" At the mention of his name, Naruto perked up and followed after Ino to where she was sitting before. Sakura followed quietly, so as not to wake up the fox in her rival's lap and to not disturb mentioned girl from her book, the title was one she hadn't heard of, "Twilight?"

Ino nodded and grimaced at the book in her hand, "Yes, and no matter how much I hate this book, I can't seem to put it down for long...Uuungghh! Call it, 'a guilty pleasure', the writing isn't the problem, it's the story! It makes boys look like only total dicks and it makes them seem like they don't have hearts except in their crotch. It makes the main heroine a total dunce when it comes to what is obvious, it just-Ungh!" Her groans made Naruto stir and he nuzzled closer to Ino, so as to comfort her, they both saw this and smiled softly at the subconscious show of affection. The smiles faltered when they realized that Naruto wouldn't remember any of this or the closeness he showed them.

Sakura decided that now was the time to get things off her chest(her still un-Ya know what? I ain't gonna play that card, it's too early and it's offensive). She started with how she felt useless for her boys, how they would be ahead of her from the beginning to the end, how she felt inadequate as a teammate and friend. Her story ended with a sigh from Sakura and a yawn from Naruto as he awoke. His initial reaction after he realized the close proximity to Ino was to jump back and growl, although semi-hostilely.

"Easy easy, Foxy-kun, no one's going to hurt you...I won't hurt you and neither will Sakura, just take it easy..." Her words were lost on deaf ears, as Naruto growled louder and when Ino made to pet him, he bit her hand and didn't let go. Ino's response wasn't loud like it normally would be, she grunted in pain but she just let him be. He kept growling as she tried a little harder to soothe him out of his hostility.

"Nothing's going to hurt you. Nothing's going to hurt you," Sakura was still looking shocked at her friend's calm demeanor and the fact that naruto's growls were becoming less and less threatening. It was a minute or two after he bit her, that he let go of her hand and began to lick at the wound he had created. Ino smiled softly, but joyfully at the fact that she had calmed down the scared fox of a teammate for her rival.

"You must have been having a nightmare, huh? You also must have thought I was going to hurt you, like*sniffle*_them_..." Naruto-fox looked up at her with confused eyes, he'd never known anyone except Ichiraku chef Ayame to cry for him. Seeing Ino cry made him feel extreme confusion and a bit of guilt at making a pretty girl cry, 'Pretty? That's one thing I've known Ino-san to be, but I've never thought of it much besides as common knowledge...Why does she make me feel so weird, like my heart will burst if I'm not careful and yet so calm? What is she?!'

His musings were cut short by Ino's tears meeting his fur, "I remember you...You were the fox at the park that Haruno-san soaked when 'Naruto' went missing, hehehe, to think we wouldn't recognize you until now...We're such idiots, oh well," Her tears stopped flowing abruptly as she perked up with a devious smirk on her face that Naruto mistook for the kind the villagers gave him.

He leaped away from Ino and growled in a truly menacing fashion, to which Sakura face-palmed, "Damn it. You were so close, then you had to make a face he thought meant pain from his horrible childhood...Okay, Ino try again, just don't make any sudden movements and don't make any part of you seem negatively familiar to him..." Before she could act upon these instructions they heard two voices that would come to Naruto's aid if he were in trouble, which is what it would be if they didn't calm him down.

"I'm telling you Choji, I heard Naruto growling about someone being just like the villagers..." Shikamaru and Choji walked into the clearing and saw what was very reminiscent to the villages ganging up on Naruto as a little boy. They looked heatedly at Sakura and Ino, who had the decency to look sheepish.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Choji and Shikamaru yelled in unison as they got into defensive stances near Naruto in case of a fight. Naruto was barking at the girls with fervor and what appeared to be tears at the corners of his eyes. The girls and Choji looked to Shikamaru for a translation for the barking, "H-He's asking if you two have learned about what the law hides...He-He wants to know if you'll be as bad as the villagers were or if you'll be*sobbing lightly at his feeling of uselessness* worse than them!" Shikamaru's tears and glare was joined by Choji's and Naruto's own tears.

Ino and Sakura were confused at the mention of a law hiding something but they felt more sadness that they brought horrible memories back to the front of Naruto's mind, "We don't know of any law hiding anything, Ino didn't even mean to look threatening or hostile, we just want answers!" Sakura's pleas were heartfelt but didn't sound like it to the three ex-dropouts.

Choji spoke up at this point, the words they spoke weren't convincing to them, "And you had to be menacing about it?! Then ask your questions, just don't hurt an already wounded soul!" Choji's voice was raised and the other two were ready for a fight or running away. Ino took the initiative to ask the questions that Sakura mentioned, "Why was he treated so badly as a child? Why was he hunted as a fox? What is it that the law hides? WHY WAS HE SPYING ON US THOSE THREE MONTHS HE WAS MISSING?!"

Ino was tearing up at the hate that each memory brought up as Naruto released more and more killer intent. Choji and Shikamaru were breathing heavily, but they were still standing as they weren't the focus of his anger. When it seemed that Sakura and Ino would die, Naruto let up on the intent but not the glare as he released the henge. He came out of the smoke without a shirt on, but what caught the girls attention was a glowing seal on Naruto's stomach. They looked at it for a moment or two before Naruto spoke in a voice that Team 10 had never heard, the only word for it would be...demonic.

"**You want to know what the law hides?! IT HIDES ME! IT HIDES ME FROM THE WORLD, I AM KONOHA'S SALVATION BY LIVING, I AM KONOHA'S GREATEST WEAPON! I AM ITS DEMISE! I am what the villagers fear would become of the old Naruto, HAHAHAHAHA! THEY DIDN'T WANT _ME_ THEY WANTED AN OBEDIENT WEAPON, THE VILLAGERS WERE WHAT STOPPED THAT FROM HAPPENING, AND KAKASHI LET THE OLD NARUTO DIE! HAHAHAHA! I won't destroy Konoha, not yet, I have too much to protect there! BUT, when they leave or are safe from what I do...THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES WILL BE NO MORE! It will begin anew after I destroy what Tobirama-sama and my clan's leader tried to create that was ruined by ARROGANT, IGNORANT, HIGH AND MIGHTILY BIASED VILLAGERS! There are a few in the village, who aren't shinobi who will be spared, but they are few and fleeting...I, am the gate to a horrible demise, and right now the beast is SCRATCHING AT THE DOOR! HAHAHAHAH! I WILL BE THE END OF WHAT CRUEL CIVILIANS RUINED FOR TOBIRAMA-SAMA AND MY ANCESTRAL CLAN!**"

His rant was cut short by a swift chop to the back of the neck, courtesy of Kakashi who was with Sasuke and Asuma. Asuma breathed a sigh of relief that the secret was kept, until Shikamaru spoke, "Choji, Kiba, Akamaru and I already know of what the law hides!" Asuma and Kakashi paled at this, the law would kill the four of them if they spoke of it to the current generation. Before he could speak, Choji did, "We won't tell anyone, that's not our place...But be aware, that secrets never, and I mean _never _stay buried! Naruto will tell them one day, and when that day comes...The people who wronged him, will face his judgement!"

The two dropouts left the clearing, killer intent leaking from them as the walked away. Naruto got up slowly, though the thing about it was that it wasn't Naruto, the jonin senseis could tell by the way he stood; with confidence, with a feral vibe in his stance, and a sadistically, primal smirk on his face. His eyes were blood red and his voice was too heavy to belong to Naruto, "**Good job, ningen, I applaud you at the speech you gave them, HAHAHAHA! He chose well on the time to scare you, he will keep his promise, that is how he always was and will be...I hate him for being my prison, but-HAHAHAHAHA! HE SURE AS HELL CAN ENTERTAIN HIS PRISONER! The first I see suffering, is the son of Hatake Sakumo,**" Kakashi paled at what he had created through inaction, "**For you were the one to leave him in the 'capable' hands of the villagers. Ningen's never been my favorite vessel, but...He's not someone I can hate entirely...He may even be able to tame my rage, but that remains to be seen! Now, for what Sarutobi Hiruzen has done, he will be told of what has transpired! Am I clear, Sarutobi Asuma and Hatake Kakashi?!**"

He received two sets of nods and scared salutes. His smirk grew as his presence left Naruto's consciousness. Asuma looked to the girls and Sasuke as he gave them a direct order, "You will never speak of this unless told otherwise, understood?" His voice was quiet, just above a whisper, but the message was clear, 'Tell anyone, and there will be Hell to pay'. Kakashi tentatively picked up Naruto in a piggy-back, with that, they left to Tazuna's house.

**One week later**

The week had passed since Naruto's 'encounter' and the genin, except Shikamaru and Choji, were a little scared of Naruto. The bridge was nearing completion, it was Naruto's turn to stand guard over the assembly and he pitched in about fifty or so kage bunshin to speed up the work. The day was very dull, the work was almost finished, and there had been no sign of Zabuza. Naruto was of course bored and it seemed like he would have to train in order for the workers to avoid his pranks when a mist settled on the bridge, settling a combat-hungry smirk on Naruto's face.

The workers all left the bridge with urgency as they could feel the bloodlust practically flowing in waves off Naruto. As the mist thickened, Naruto's bloodlust grew tenfold when he caught the scent of Zabuza and kid he met in a clearing one night.

Flashback no Jutsu

Naruto was laying down on the ground after falling from a tree he had 'fallen' asleep in. Along came a young boy, who was dressed in a kimono and a hairstyle similar to that of a girl. She saw Naruto and recognized him from the fight with Zabuza, 'Should I kill him? I would be doing Zabuza-sama a service for battle...But then, he wouldn't be challenged, and Zabuza-sama loves a good challenge. I might as well learn who this child is, besides the fact that he is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and a Konoha-nin.' His musings were cut short as a snarl escaped the now fully awakened Naruto.

"Woah! I mean you no ha-" "BULLSHIT! I KNOW YOUR SCENT, YOU'RE THE FAKE HUNTER-NIN THAT TOOK ZABUZA-SAN FROM THE FIGHT I WAS ENJOYING!" The boy looked surprised at his statement, when it hit him, 'That's right, the Kyuubi is a kitsune. Which means its vessel will have stronger senses than an average human.' Naruto let a snarl escape his throat while he spoke to the enemy before him, "Give me a reason I shouldn't kill you right here and now?!"

The boy was scared by the blond young man in front of him and that's when self-preservation kicked an idea into his mind, "If you kill me, Zabuza-sama won't be fully healed by the time your next fight comes around! So, if you let me live, I'll heal Zabuza-sama to his strongest and make sure he gets stronger, so you two may have a better battle than last time. Will you let me live if I do that?"

Naruto nodded an affirmative, he asked one last thing before helping out the boy, "What's your name?" "Yuki Haku, I am also known as Haku of the Hyoton. I am the last of the Yuki clan."

Naruto nodded and began gathering herbs that Haku pointed out to him.

Flashback no Jutsu KAI

The mist was thicker as was Naruto's bloodlust, "Come out Haku! Let's get this over with first!" Out of the oppressive fog came the false hunter-nin. He was in a good mood, for unbeknownst to the blond in front of him, his team wouldn't be coming to his rescue anytime soon. They had thugs all over the bridge builder's house and were causing mayhem for the jonin and genin.

"It's time, Naruto. This battle will be glorious, for that there is no doubt!" Haku's voice wasn't overexcited nor was under-enthused. He was calm and collected, but the killer intent he released was nothing to sneeze at. Naruto closed his eyes, steeling his resolve, when he opened his eyes...It was both fast and slow, it was as if he were two people in the same spot. His eyes opened slowly as he looked up, at the same time they shot open. There was only one thing that was the same for both illusions, the eyes were a bloodcurdling red and slitted.

"I see you're going to send all of your pain and anger into your attacks, very well, then I shall carry that for you until we finish this battle!" The resolve in his voice was admirable, but inside he was worried if he would be able to do that without dying. Naruto's presence wasn't that of a human boy, it was that of a strong demon, "**LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!**"

That battlecry released so much killer intent, it reached the house of Tazuna letting the ninja know that Naruto was having fun. He ran quadrupedal at Haku, chakra cloak and tail at once for better battle experience. Haku threw senbon at Naruto as if they were pebbles in size. Each needle hit its target without fail, they just had no effect, 'OH SHIIIIIITT!'

Haku was rammed into a pile of iron beams, picked up, thrown, round housed, pummeled and basically beat the shit out of. Naruto wasn't in any better shape; he'd been trapped in a bunch of ice mirrors, stabbed by senbon of ice and metal, impaled by ice spikes, and a few other things. They were both breathing heavily, but after a minute or two, Naruto began to cackle maniacally.

"Wh-what's so funny?!" Haku didn't know if he was laughing at his skills, or out of madness. If it were the former, Haku couldn't decide whether he'd be offended or scared or both, "**HAHAHAHAHA! I'M LAUGHING AT THE FACT THAT WE'RE EVENLY MATCHED WHILE I'M AT ONE TAIL!**" Haku's blood turned to ice at the last part, he knew where this was leading, "YOU'D USE TWO TAILS AGAINST ME!"

The question was more of a statement after realizing that he was royally screwed in the power department. Naruto looked incredulously at Haku as if he were insane, "**WHAT, NO! THEN I WOULDN'T BE HAVING SO MUCH FUN!HAHAHAHAHA! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS INTO THE GROUND WITH ONLY ONE TAIL! I WILL HONOR YOU WITH BEING AS STRONG AS YOU! YOUR CLAN DESERVES THAT MUCH RIGHT? THEN DO THEM PROUD, FIGHT FOR THE SURVIVAL OF YOUR CLAN!**"

Those words, they brought Haku into a new level of power. Around him, the air cooled until crystals of ice surrounded Haku! The crystals circled him while they crumbled into makeshift armor on the false hunter-nin. He stood there wearing a trench coat of fabric ice, his arms had gauntlets, his shoes were now boots...All in all, he looked ready to level an army! He took a taijutsu stance and ran at Naruto, who reciprocated the action in a quadrupedal fashion. They met halfway from their respective side of the bridge to the other's and they crossed senbon and clawed hand.

Unknown to them, the genin and jonin senseis had beaten all of the thugs into unconsciousness. The group reached the bridge to find Naruto fighting Haku, they stood transfixed watching the battle before them. Zabuza had just strolled over to them and waited for small talk to begin. When it didn't come, he made it.

"SO," The group jumped and looked to him in unison, "He's only using one of them, huh? That young man's strong if he can hold Haku on his own with only one! I'd hate to see him use four, damn he'd give me a run for my money with that power..." The jonin, Shikamaru, and Choji knew he meant tails while the other genin were in the dark. The words of Naruto carried over to them and made the Konoha-nin shiver in fear of what he was capable of. Zabuza looked on intrigued that such a young shinobi could give another, his senior by three years, as much as a hard time as Naruto could.

When they thought the battle would end in a draw, they heard Naruto's speech for Haku to honor his clan and saw what Haku could do. Asuma and Kakashi looked to a silently surprised Zabuza, "Did you know he could do that?!" Receiving a shake of the head no, they looked to the battle where the air was spinning around them with their respective chakra taking a temporary form. Naruto's, a fox, and Haku, a wolf, as the air was practically buzzing with power.

Naruto was having too much fun to use more than one tail, if he only went into his initial jinchuuriki form he'd die. The battle was long and tedious, but entertaining as well as soul clearing, "How much pain and hatred am I-I holding, Naruto-san!" His voice was strong, but it cracked for a moment while asking.

"**At least three years! I've had it rough, I never knew why I was hurt, so I had it worse than any of the others! THEY WERE TOLD WHY THEY WERE REJECTED, WHY THEY WERE TREATED LIKE THEY SHOULD BE IN HELL, WHY NO ONE WOULD SHOW EVEN AN OUNCE OF KINDNESS!**" Those assembled heard every demonically edged word. The people who didn't know him that well, like Tazuna who was on the bridge, were now _very_ afraid of getting Naruto angry from what he lived through as a child. The genin felt a great deal of guilt for adding onto his Hellish childhood, while the jonin senseis felt like scum for not helping when they should have.

Naruto's hair was on end and looked shaggy, like a foxes when it's scared or intimidating. His mouth had a black outline around it, his eyes were similar but not as much. The outline though, was only temporary, if he opened his mouth wide it could be seen. The chakra cloak's tail was waving around violently, it looked like he was happy, happy! Happy that he was hurt, that he was taking and giving a beating, that he was flaunting demonic chakra which can kill an average person if too close for too long.

The battle was over, with a damn close draw if Naruto's chakra cloak and emotions hadn't inhibited Haku. Naruto looked like a pin cushion and he was looking at Haku without any hate, without any malice, with only gratitude for holding his pain and hatred from three years for even a little while. He then caught scent of the Konoha-nin and Zabuza. His feral and sadistic smirk returned, he ran on quadrupedal at Zabuza. When he noticed that he had a demon-high young ninja coming at him, he did the intelligent thing, he pulled Kubikiribocho off his back with the flat facing Naruto.

Naruto hit the flat of the blade and broke it in half, cutting himself in the process, "Well well, if I want to fight at full strength, I'll have to make you bleed on Kubikiribocho's shortened blade now won't I?" After saying this, he activated his Demon Shroud, involuntarily scaring everyone except Naruto and getting Zabuza to laugh at their reactions.

"Since you're wearing your Cloak, I'll wear my Shroud!" He cut Naruto deeply, only for the wound to heal with a hiss and steam to float off the injury. Once the blood touched the blade, the rest of it began to regenerate a little. "Funny thing about Kubikiribocho, if it's broken, I just need to get your blood blade or preferably the handle where the seal resides!"

Those watching the interaction between the Demon of the Mist and the Kitsunin were beyond the fear known to human beings, "**This ain't a fight between shinobi anymore, HAHAHAHAHAHAH!**" Zabuza saw what he meant and went with the train of thought, "IT'S A BATTLE BETWEEN DEMONS/**DEMONS!**!" When the workers on the bridge heard this, they backed the fuck up! No way were they going to be caught in the crossfire of the two demons.

The Konoha shinobi were away from the conflict by now, but they could still feel the power leaking from the two powerhouses for shinobi. The genin who didn't already know what Naruto was looked to the ninja of Konoha that did. The only thing that was said by the four of them was, "Don't ask! It's a law that would kill us all if we told you!" That shut them up, it worked to get them quiet but more curious as well.

Back in the battle, the demon shroud and chakra cloak were acting like two different types of blazing infernos. The purple of the shroud belonging to the Demon of the Mist and the orange of the Kitsunin were meeting at the middle between the combatants and they were fighting for superiority of the battle. The two energies were suffocating with how much chakra and killer intent was being put out. Suddenly, the two of them were gone and reappeared somewhere else on the bridge. The whole bridge, workers and all, had become their battleground.

As Naruto spoke/yelled, it was clear that the Kyuubi was actually helping its jinchuuriki in the hopes of surviving and having an entertaining battle. Naruto's whisker marks were darker in appearance and his smirk was spreading to that of the Cheshire cat. The adrenaline and release of pent up emotions was like an addicting drug for the blond. The bloodlust circulating between the two demonic warriors was palpable, the taste was that of fresh blood and of ghost peppers.

The clashing of Zabuza's mighty blade, Kubikiribocho with Naruto's claws that were tied to kunai was sending sparks everywhere and setting small fires upon the bridge. The audience(I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!OMFG...not!) was too scared to move, for fear of getting in the way and becoming a casualty in the crossfire. The next thing to occur from the battle was what scared them all, from the two powerful shinobi came bloodcurdling laughter and their chakra seemed to surround them as a blizzard of fire. Then the chakra engulfed them and made large constructs of their chakra. Naruto, a six-tailed fox(if you've seen him in the episode he went seven-tails, you'll know what I'm talkin' 'bout) and Zabuza, a larger version of himself.

The bridge was in ruins now, from the weight of the constructs and from the overbearing punishment that was coming from Naruto and Zabuza. Naruto's words that he spoke after this weren't only his now, they had another, much deeper and more ancient voice speaking in tandem with his own, "**LET'S DANCE WITH THE DEVIL! EH, MOMOCHI ZABUZA, DEMON OF THE MIST?**" Konoha's ninja were in awe and terror that was Naruto, he had been such a nice child, now he was a bloodthirsty B-rank threat. Choji and Shikamaru were among those afflicted by horror, but they knew Naruto wouldn't attack them of his own free will and he wouldn't hurt anyone he considered precious.

The battle was soon over, with Naruto unconscious and Zabuza close behind. Naruto was out with a soft, contented smile on his face. Zabuza wasn't about to pass out though, he had just pushed himself to new levels of power and he would train to use that when necessary. Zabuza went to pick up Haku, when he lost feeling in both his arms. Looking to his numb appendages, he saw that there were senbon everywhere and that someone had stabbed them into him when he wasn't looking.

There was the sound of slow clapping, everyone looked to the sound's source and saw Gato with over a hundred thugs behind him. He was trying to keep a confident smirk on as were his subordinates, but they were sweating buckets and were fidgeting uncontrollably, "So, Gato, this is how you solve problems when you know you're done for? Hehehehe, and you'd use cheap and worthless thugs as mercenaries. Hehehehe, that's sad, even for you...I could take out half of these scum without my arms on my own, and yet you hope to win against not only me but Konoha's shinobi?!"

Zabuza was hysterically laughing at the hopelessness that Gato had put on himself and his sorry excuse for mercenaries. The said shipping magnate was now near scared to death as were the few of his subordinates who died from the demonic chakra still heavy in the air. Those who were barely holding on were starting to think of running, but they had a code of honor amongst themselves that they wouldn't leave a client until the job's done.

Gato was starting to gasp for breathe, the chakra that Naruto and Zabuza combined was like a poison to the average human being's immune system. Zabuza pushed a great deal of what he had left for chakra into his arms, getting them to work again, then ran at Gato and the rest of his men with Kubikirbocho ready to tear through flesh and bones. The remaining 'mercenaries' were fifteen, and they weren't far from dying until Zabuza put them out of their misery. Gato was then cut down to half his already half-pint size with one swing of Zabuza's arm with Kubikiribocho in hand.

The bridge builders were too afraid to breath properly, their breathes were shallow and short-lived. They understood that the oxygen was tainted with a fatal poison that was inadvertently made from the fight between Naruto and Zabuza. After a few minutes, Zabuza called to the Konoha shinobi that it was fine to come down and that they could go back to Konoha with a mission success, "Well, now that Gato's gone, I'm not your enemy. That kid there," He gestured to the still contentedly sleeping Naruto, "Is strong, when he reaches jonin rank, I know for a fact that I won't be a match for him. Now, my demon shroud and his chakra cloak are near nothing compared to what they were...We used up so much chakra that we're now starting from scratch in the 'demon' department, hehehe! It's almost too funny, to think that the best of Haku and myself came from a kid's desire for peace of soul after the hell he grew up in...I'm going back to Kirigakure, to reestablish myself as a Kiri shinobi. Haku will follow me and from the near death scrape that he has experienced from being that close to the fight, I won't see him as a tool anymore! Now, get going before I change my mind, the kid and I aren't as strong as we used to be, but I'm still strong enough to make all of you near Shinigami's feet..."

He let that threat hang there and the jonin of Konoha knew that they had to am-scray while the am-scraying was good. They left after getting everything they needed in order for the trip back and left after they heard what the bridge would be named, "The Great Naruto Bridge, huh? I kind of like the sound of that!" Kakashi's words rang true for the entire group of shinobi, they had seen an epic battle between demons, and now they had seen a gigantic bridge be named after their favorite knucklehead.

The journey, they knew, was far from over. It would only get harder, even if they were to tame Naruto's bloodlust, it would be one hell of a life. Naruto's pranks and bipolar behavior, Sakura's self-esteem problems, Sasuke's thirst for power to get revenge and rebirth his clan, Kakashi's guilt? Their lives were all about to meet the meaning of, 'rain hell on them', for the new Team 7 was about to show the shinobi world what really goes on behind the masks of others.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Badass moment engaged! Yea, I made Naruto and Zabuza lose their demonic powers, I can't 'ave Naruto godlike an' same goes fer Zabuza. I 'ad to give 'em a kickstart and then take it away. If I just gave 'em the strength to level armies, the story would end in Hell. Also, the training as a genin for Naruto would've been all for not if he were godlike. He's back to 'is fox strength, which's still stronger than 'e was in canon so 'e didn't drop too drastically. 'E's gonna grow an' develop as the story goes on and learn to forgive while keepin' 'is promise to make Konoha what Tobirama wanted. That's all fer now ladies, gents and other! SEE YA!


	9. Chapter 9: Of my own kind

Sup, we're gonna see Naruto's reaction to havin' not one but two jinchuuriki from other villages in his territory. Let's see 'ow 'e says hello. I don't own jack shit for Naruto.

"Sup"/'Yo' speech and thoughts of people

"**I'm back...**" demon speech

jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi was not in the most comfortable position, publicly anyway. Naruto had awoken on the trip and didn't like being carried piggyback so he decided to henge into a fox and jumped onto Kakashi's head which is where he fell asleep for the rest of the trip. He was still on Kakashi's head and the villagers were giving him weird looks, not that he payed attention, his focus was on the rapture he felt from reading his Icha Icha.

They got to the Hokage's Tower without many interruptions, just the occasional 'hi how are you doing' or the very popular 'congrats at surviving the demon brat'. Those comments got Naruto-fox to sink his claws into Kakashi's head and stir in his sleep. The one person that the Sharingan wielding shinobi was hoping they wouldn't run into just so happened to come across their path.

Anko was eating her dango happily when she spotted a head of gravity-defying grey hair, with a bunch of red in it. Anko was Kakashi's second biggest fangirl and she was always jumped at the chance to make situations awkward or dangerous when she was around Kakashi. The moment he saw her, he knew things were about to get bad for his team and more so for him.

"Kashi-Kun! You're back, and with all your chibis too, that's great! How about a date to celebrate?!" She then got really close to the technically one-eyed jonin, "Sorry, Anko, but we've got a mission report to give and some..._troubling_ news for Hokage-sama..."

His tired voice was all Anko needed to know that she wasn't wanted, but she needed to know where the 'brat' as she called him whenever they crossed paths was, "Okay, I understand Kashi-kun, but where's the brat? It's kinda boring here in the village with him gone, and he was always nice company as well as a sparring partner..."

Kakashi suddenly stopped walking and turned to the now silently standing Anko, "You sparred with him?" His voice was almost afraid with how it shook and how it sounded weak. Anko looked confused as she nodded affirmative, Kakashi's one visible eye widened and he flashed right in front of her with urgency evident in his voice, "HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD!"

The shout drew all of the villagers nearby to look at them and the group that was Team 7 and Team 8 then stole Anko away to Training Ground 44, Anko's Playground, the Forest of Death for questioning. The genin found themselves looking at a tall wire fence with barbed wire on the top with a warning sign on it.

"Oookkkaaayyy...What am I missing in this picture? Why are you acting like I said the location of a secret organization or something?" Her voice was suspicious and guarded at their strange behavior. She would have asked if the red fur in Kakashi's hair got up and yawned, it was a fox and the only fox that Anko could recognize, "Brat! There you are, what were you doing in Kashi-kun's hair?"

She picked him up and held him close to her chest, but not too close to make him lash out for freedom. He made a baby cry, squeaky noise that was cute and at the same time irritated with Anko for taking him away from his newly discovered, nice warm 'bed'. She just smiled warmly at his half-assed attempts to get out of her grip before just giving up and resting in her arms.

"Yea, I sparred with him," She gestured with her head at the now fox-purring furball in her arms. "He and I met when he was just starting out on his own in that wreck that was an apartment. He wasn't too far away from my apartment and he had decided to explore the neighborhood, he had gotten lost somehow and he found his way to my doorstep. He's always been, in a way, my responsibility from that day; I fill in the gap of an overbearing mother-ish figure as well as an older sister that enjoys pissing off the brat here! Hehehe, now why are you guys acting like he and I sparring is illegal?"

Naruto-fox suddenly took interest in the conversation, he made this known by barking in agreement then whine/crying in frustration if they were trying to take him away from Anko. She nodded an affirmative to his high pitched noise of frustration and held him closer, just enough to get her point across seeing as she didn't want Naruto to die of embarrassment from death by bosom or struggle for freedom.

Kakashi saw the protective side of Anko and the devotion Naruto felt towards his mother/older sister figure. He waved his hands frantically in front of him, not wanting to be on either of their bad sides, "NO NO NO! It's not like that, you see...We saw him take down Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist, a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist! So we were wondering how you're alive after sparring with him, if Zabuza was DAMN NEAR UNCONSCIOUS!"

Anko looked to the obviously relaxed fox in her arms and then looked up in thought, before putting Naruto-fox at arms length, "Is this true brat?" She received an affirmative bark and a madly wagging tail of excited happiness. She smirked proudly as she returned Naruto-fox to his position in her arms, "He never went very far in respects to power when sparring with me, he would only ask about the snakes I used and he made his own versions with kage bunshin no jutsu and henge. He's a pain in th-OW!" At that point a smugly wagging tailed Naruto-fox had nipped her arm, to get her to chill out so he could nap.

But Anko wasn't having it as she put him on her shoulders, much to his chagrin that was voiced in that squeaky baby cry that foxes make when frustrated, "Yeah, well, maybe that'll teach you to bite a lady's arm when she's speaking!" He kept making the noise, until he got on top of her head and rested his tired little body, "Ungh! You're encouragable, you know that?!"

Naruto-fox's only response was a small yip and a yawn, "What did you do to him?! He had so much life in him, and now...he's sleeping, SLEEPING ON ME! What did you do, I'm half grateful and half pissed off!" She glared heatedly at Kakashi, who by now was sweating in fear of Anko's games and torture techniques.

"N-Nothing! He tired himself out, I swear!" Anko stared at him suspiciously until she gave up on interrogating him for the time being. She just left Naruto-fox to his own devices for now, if he had tired himself out than he needed all the rest he could get. She got an evil idea though, one she knew Naruto would love. She beckoned the fox to her shoulder for a second, as she whispered her plan, the fox on her shoulder had a tail that was wagging like mad with mischief.

The people who couldn't hear the nefarious plan in the making were scared at Anko's mischievous gleam in her eyes and what Naruto had become so enraptured about that had to do with said gleam. They all left the fence of the Forest of Death and made for the Hokage Tower. Anko caught up to them and put Naruto-fox on Kakashi's shoulder with a simple, "For luck!"

They got back to the tower where they found Anko waiting for them. They reported everything that happened, including Naruto's badass display of power, to the Hokage. He was in a state of, 'WTF!' and no one could awake him from it for a few minutes. After he woke up from his 'trip' he asked the obvious question, "Where is young Naruto-kun?"

Kakashi gestured with his thumb to the fox on his shoulder, what he didn't know was that Naruto had started to play dead and slowed his pulse a little bit. The Hokage's reaction was priceless, "YOU KILLED HIM?!" Kakashi looked at him like he was crazy until he looked on his shoulder and indeed, there was a 'dead' fox. Anko came over, clicked the 'corpse' and the henge disappeared. When it did, she grabbed the body and threw it on the Hokage's desk like there wasn't anything wrong in the world.

The genin were horrified at Anko's apathy towards the body of the young man she said was like a son/little brother to her. Sakura voiced this before anyone else could, "ANKO-SAN! HE'S DEAD! WHY ARE YOU TREATING THE BODY OF YOUR LITTLE BROTHER/SON FIGURE LIKE THAT?" Anko chuckled evilly at Sakura's and the other genin's faces, as she looked to the jonin she broke down cackling as well as the 'corpse' of Naruto.

"Y-YOU SEE?!HAHAHAHA I TOLD YOU THEY'D FALL FOR IT! It's simple chibis, Naru-kun was never dead!" Naruto wasn't done laughing as Anko stared warmly at the life that returned to him, the Naruto she loved as family was back even for a little while, "I SHOULD'VE NEVER, HAHAHAHAHA! NEVER DOUBTED YOU ANKO-CHAN, HAHAHAHA!" His laughing was cut short by a pair of fists to his face, courtesy of Ino and Sakura.

"YOU BAKA/BAKA," They yelled in unison. The young man on the ground was now unconscious again and Anko just smiled at him when he turned to smoke, only to be found as a fox again. "Aaahhh, Naru-kun figured it out huh? Well, he wanted to have a way to henge without hand seals, so I guess he took it a step farther by training himself to subconsciously henge into a fox..."

The room was deathly quiet before Anko picked up the sleeping ball of fur and taking him to her apartment for the night. That night, strangers came to the village for a special test.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki awoke to a soft bed, 'Wait a second, a soft bed?' He looked and saw Anko's room, it had dango sticks arranged in interesting patterns and it had trench coats in the closet. He looked for said Tokubetsu jonin, she was sleeping on her couch with the television still on, "Anko-chan? You should wake up," She made no move to get up, all she did was catch Naruto in a groggy headlock.

"Ahck, Anko-chan, Kakashi's going t go out with you!" His reward for that comment was a swift punch to the stomach. Anko groaned in protest at her surrogate little brother/son's way of waking her up, "Ungh...Brat, you know that's not funny and that I hate that method of waking up! Now, what do you want?"

"Well, didn't you say that there were foreign ninja coming to Konoha for the exams? Shouldn't you be ready for that?" Anko looked at Naruto for a moment before it clicked and she dashed around the apartment, completing her morning ritual of eating breakfast and brushing her teeth. Naruto looked to the village as villagers walked the streets, he took notice of three strange teenagers. One of them had what appeared to be a very large make-up case on hr back, another had a mummy looking thing tied to his back and the third had a gourd of what appeared to be...sand, 'Wait a minute! Sand gourd? They're Suna shinobi!'

"Hey, Anko-chan! It looks like some Suna genin got here early!" Anko came to the window Naruto was looking through, and there were indeed, Suna ninja walking the streets. Her response was a groan, "Ungh, some ninja just have to get up early and come here at the break of dawn! Oh well, might as well let you loose on them, now remember what I said!"

Naruto nodded vigorously, excitement at the prospect of meeting new ninja enticing him, "No killing, no _extreme_ pranking, and definitely no fighting unless they start it!" Anko nodded approvingly at her job well done of nailing that knowledge into his head, "Very good! Now, you should hurry if you want to catch them!"

He opened the window, henge'd into a fox, and ran away to find the foreign ninja to give them a 'proper' Konoha welcome. He found them, or more like Konohamaru found them for him. The one in black with warpaint on his face and what looked to be a mummy, or a wrapped up puppet,was holding Konohamaru by the collar of his shirt, "What are you doing?! Let me go!"

'That's Kono all right, he's always getting into trouble. But he never got punished for it, I guess this is karma being a bitch for all the times he got a free lunch?' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the assumed puppeteer, "It's _howdy duty time_! I don't like kids, and I especially don't like kids who run into me!"

"Kankuro put him down, we don't want to make a scene," came a very feminine but strong voice, "This isn't Suna, we don't want to make bad blood between our villages!" The now named Kankuro groaned irritably.

"Come on Temari, I'm just going to teach this kid a lesson!" Th feminine voice was silent after being addressed, 'So...Temari's the blonde one with the thing on her back, and Kankuro's the puppeteer in their trio, eh? Then who's their third teammate, I smell nothing but sand and blood off him!' His musings were cut off by the sound of a rock hitting the hand of someone and a yelp from the voice of Kankuro.

"OW! Small un-sized rocks, my only weakn-" "Shut up, Kankuro! Your jokes aren't funny!" This was Temari berating him, as the voice of Sasuke came from the tree Naruto-fox was in, "Leave the Sandaime's grandson be! Also, Naruto, you can greet them now..."

The two Suna-nin were about to ask who he was talking to, when a decent sized red fox jumped out of the tree's leaves and onto Kankuro's shoulders. The fox was now standing on Kankuro's head and was batting at what seemed to be cat ears underneath his black suit. The two from Suna were in a state of confusion until Sasuke broke that spell, "Huuh, we haven't gotten him to a doctor that won't reject him on sight but we're pretty sure he's bipolar! he seems quiet fond of you two, or he's just spell bound by your," He blinked perplexed at Kankuro's cat ear things for a moment, "Cat ears. Why do you have those on anyway?"

"They're just to distract people's attention so I can switch with my puppets." "Oh, that clears up a lot! Naruto, why are you looking at the girl strangely?" He was answered by Naruto-fox jumping to Temari's shoulders and him messing with her four pigtails, "Oh...Of course he's curious today, Naruto drop the henge already!"

Naruto squeak whined at Sasuke, who was staring at him like he was seeing twos. Naruto just moved himself so he was practically standing his paws on Temari's collar bone. He placed his forepaws on top of her head as he looked at hr pigtails from another angle, getting a giggle from a now revealed Sakura and a grown from the woman with a fox on her, "Ungh, as much as I _love_ having a fox's crotch in my face! I'm going to get you off of me!"

Naruto was dropped on the ground and h released the henge, disturbing the two from Suna at his personal proximity to them as a fox, "Alright Ichi, come out! Same goes for you too, Shichi!" The two genin from Team 7 were confused as to who he was talking to, until two kids about their age came out of hiding. One of them had red hair and a gourd of sand on his back, black rings around his greenish-blue pupiless eyes obviously from a huge lack of sleep and brown ninja attire. The other was young girl mint-green hair, pupiless orange eyes, tanned skin, a white skirt and top that didn't even cover her stomach, white arm warmers, and on her right arm was the hitae-ate for Takigakure.

"So, you have found us, Kyuu!" It was the monotone voice of a sleep-deprived red head, "I also see that Taki has allowed their jinchuuriki to walk freely without chaperon?" Before she could respond a shinobi from Taki came and placed a hand on her shoulder in false affection.

"Ah, there you are Fuu my love! I was looking all over for you!" Her reaction from being in close contact with him was to elbow his stomach and glare Hell's blades at the man on the ground, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, DON'T TOUCH ME!" He just smiled at her like she was joking and she reached behind her and opened a rd cylinder on her back, releasing beetles upon her 'fellow' Taki ninja.

Naruto looked to her apologetically as he looked to the now writhing man on the ground, "'Relationship' problems I'll take it?" His tone was an obvious joking one, this was not lost upon her as she lightly glared at him before responding, "You have _no_ idea..."

Th atmosphere was thick with tension as the three spoke amongst each other. Temari and Kankuro stole themselves away from the three and made their way to the rest of Team 7, Kakashi included, "*Shudders* I hate when Gaara gets like this, h's found kindred spirits...Not surprising, since they're obviously jinchuuriki as well..."

The two genin of Konoha were about to ask what a jinchuuriki was, but Kakashi spoke a different question, "How many are in your younger brother?" Temari and Kankuro looked to Kakashi surprised he figured it out, but Temari answered instead of Kankuro this time, "One. He holds the ultimate defense in and as that gourd. He hasn't slept in a few weeks now...I wish he could rest without dying the way he is..." Her voice was choking up and Kankuro placed a comforting hand on his older sister's shoulder.

Kakashi said, "I see...I'm sorry. I must know, who made his seal?" The two looked between each other, the one to speak wasn't them though, it was the mentioned Ichibi jinchuuriki. "It was Chiyo, she was the one to place this seal on me at my premature birth, the birth that killed our mother...But, unlike them, I have a mother. A mother who I thank in blood..." His calling of his tenant mother was disturbing for his siblings and Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura were more than a little confused, Naruto spoke to them before they could swing, "Don't ask! If you really want to know, than don't! You'll be the same as the villagers of our three villages if you know what we are..."

His blatantly saying that they were shallow was a direct stab to their hearts. They noticed that the term of, 'ultimate defense' was mentioned about Gaara. Sasuke took the initiative, he threw a stone at Gaara, only for it to be halted by a wall of sand, "So THAT'S your ultimate defense!"

Sakura's words of realization made Naruto and Fuu facepalm, "Please, tell me that she's not-" Naruto interrupted her with a solemn nod, "Yea, she's mellowed out though?" He offered, getting Fuu to groan and then smirk victoriously as Gaara smirked bloodthirstily, "Them my first Chuunin Exams is going to be easier than I thought..."

Sasuke shouted at the knowledge that she was underestimating them, but mostly him, "WHY DO YOU SAY THAT, HUH? You flat-chested bitch? What's so special about you, Dobe, and Gaara here?!" His answer was in the form of a handshake from Fuu. He went to shake her hand, when Naruto turned into a fox and was suddenly engulfed in the arms and breasts of Ino.

"FOXY-KUN! YOU'RE MINE! Hey, why's everyone looking at me like I'm stupid or something? And why's the flat-chested chick there glowering at me?" Fuu looked to her and then to Naruto, who was barely making an effort to escape. She suddenly was on the ground laughing her ass off, "HAHAHAHA! THIS IS YOUR FANGIRL, NARU-KUN? HAHAHA, she's hardly worthy of the title of kunoichi..."

Ino suddenly started to act as if Fuu was the manifestation of evil, "And why's that?! Ar you trying to take Foxy-kun from me, you fla-Huh?" Fuu abruptly took Ino's hand and squeezed 'slightly', getting Ino to drop Naruto-fox and try to get Fuu'f grip from Hell off. "That's why, you're not worthy of kunoichi and why most of you guys aren't going to be able to beat Naru-kun, Gaara and myself and WOULD YOU GUYS IN THE TREES STOP BEING CREEPS?"

Her yelling was answered by complaints from the rest of the Rookie 9 and Gai's team. "Neji-kun, she found us without trying to, any idea how?!" Lee's question was met with a quiet shake of the head, "No, but I know that fate will watch over me, I won't lose! Not to some no-name, rejected failure bit-!" Neji never got to finish, because Naruto punched him in the chest over his heart, ultimately silencing him for the time being.

"Neji," Naruto's voice was laced with malice and pure bloodlust, "For once, be quiet! **No one wants to hear about how you believe that fate dictates all, just because you got the short end of the stick in life! She's more than capable enough to become a chunin! Oh, that** reminds me, your father gave his life to prove that fate wasn't what controlled life! Now, if you want to hate someone? Hate Hiashi and his stuck-up personality!"

Everyone, except the other jinchuuriki, was scared of Naruto's sudden mood swing. Tenten was silently applauding Naruto for finding a way to shut up Neji, Lee was exhilarated at the possibility to fight Naruto, the former drop-outs were proud that their friend found people to level with fundamentally, Hinata was scared for Neji and happy that Naruto was indirectly defending her, Shino was trying to figure out why his insects were acting so worshippingly of Fuu, Sasuke and Sakura were scared of Naruto and the other two jinchuuriki, Ino was nursing her hand from Fuu's deathgrip, and Gaara's siblings were astounded at the familial defense that Naruto displayed and that Gaara was getting ready to show for Fuu.

The jonin senseis were somewhat frightened by Naruto's defensiveness over his kindred, Yuhi Kurenai was the one to attempt to find his reason, "Naruto-kun, just relax and let's talk about these problems, not hurt people who say things we don't like," Naruto and Fuu were joined by Gaara who surrounded them with sand, while Fuu brought her chakra into the visible field displaying an almost insectoid(rhinoceros beetle) armor of chakra, and Naruto went into his initial jinchuuriki state as he got down into a crouch quadrupedal in style.

Their next action was synchronized and chakra depleting. They charged chakra into every fiber of their bodies and released it, creating a unique shunshin for each of them. Fuu disappeared in a swarm of rhinoceros beetles from the cylinder on her back, Gaara vanished in a small tornado of sand that quickly dispersed, and Naruto just ceased to be there after a miniature inferno of different colors took his place for a second.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The three jinchuuriki reappeared in Naruto's Sanctuary, where once they got there, Naruto lost his balance. He was saved from a facefull of dirt by Fuu and Gaara catching his weakened body. The other two exchanged worried glances for their technical sibling, Fuu asked the question plaguing them, "What's wrong?"

Naruto knew that they could read his thoughts through physical contact, so he told the truth, "I used a lot of my chakra in my fight with Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. He used his Demon Shroud and I used my Chakra Cloak, in the end...He and I were equals in power, even when I made my cloak a gigantic construct, ungh! I wore off my cloak's abilities for the time being," His words were spoken through gritted teeth as his heart felt like it would burst and his coils felt like they would burn to nothing! "Now, I have to regain my cloak through training! If I use a lot of Kyuubi's chakra, like I did back there, I guess my coils are going to burn to nothing...I'll have to refrain from using my cloak until I can use the bijuu shunshin with my own chakra, UNGH!"

He slumped to the ground, while Gaara was deep in thought of how to help, 'I don't usually help others...But this is a special case, if I kill him then Kaa-san won't be given the blood of both the Kyuubi and Shichibi jinchuurikis...I also can't kill him like this, it would be evil to kill a kindred spirit like this in a state of disrepair! Kaa-san, do you know any medical techniques?' He was given a response from a high pitched voice, "**Sorry Gaara, but I don't know anything medical. I heal you with my chakra, which is in high supply so when I give you a small amount in my eyes...Your body is given a huge boost in power and healing...**"

Fuu wasn't worried about the fight they would have with Gaara, she was just worried that she'd b alone in life again, 'I can't think of any techniqus to heal chakra coils! What do I do, what do I do? Shichibi! Do you have anything?!' She was answered by a medium pitch voice and a still elated tone of said voice, "**No, I don't know anything that could heal his coils without interfering with his already unlucky flow...This situation isn't in our lucky stars, where did the day go wrong?**"

While this was going on for his companions, Naruto was having a similar conversation with his prisoner, 'Kyuubi, is there a way to heal my coils quickly without harming me?!' The one responding was a deep, male voice with a growl in each word, "**No, I can't help you, as if I would! I won't help you, you're my prison for Yami's sake! I can't heal you without possibly killing you and in that action kill myself, I can't take over because of your damned willpower and your body isn't worth taking over at the moment, I can't do much except put you out of your misery!**" Naruto was clearly not pleased with his options, 'Then how long until my coils heal?' Kyuubi took a moment to contemplate the question, "**A month at most, IF, you don't overwork yourself! That means, no training, and little to no pranking because the majority of your pranks and get-aways use chakra!**"

Naruto's groan of annoyance and pain broke the other two's musings. He decided to learn a bit more about his comrades-in-pain, "Hey Fuu," Her attention on him, he continued, "Why was that weird guy saying he loved you?" Her worried face turned into a scowl as she answered his innocent enough qustion.

"Ungh, he's a total creep and wannabe womanizer. He tries to get under my skirt and in my shirt almost everyday, sometimes he'll try doing the same to other girls...And I'm the only one who turns him down violently!" Her tone of voice was that of pride and accomplishment. Naruto broke that spell in a minute, "If he's dead, then you can't progress in the Chunin Exams and you'll have to head back to Taki!"

She deflated considerably at his words, after thinking over the pros and cons of letting him live, she recalled her beetles to her cylinder. She gave an, 'Are you happy now?' sort of face to which Naruto nodded his thanks. The moon was rising on the horizon now, they knew that if a full moon was this night, then they'd have a bad time getting Gaara under control; what with Naruto in his condition and Fuu's lack of control of herself in her initial jinchuuriki form.

'Kami, do you hate me?' was the only thought going through the minds of the three jinchuuriki as they saw the full moon high in the sky. Gaara began to look more exhausted than usual, he was wobbling and his eyes were half-lidded. The sand gourd on Gaara's back broke and made a sphere around him as his cloak came up around his body. The sand turned into a smaller version of the Ichibi around Gaara's body and began attacking them, much to the chagrin of his companions, "DAMN IT! SONOVABITCH GAARA, COULDN'T YOU HOLD IT BACK OR SOMETHIN-!" Her shouts were cut off when a large clawed hand made of the cloak's sand held her to the ground before she broke through it.

"He hasn't slept in awhile, you can't blame him! We just have to endure his attacks and keep him from the village, otherwise this becomes an international incident and then we're all stuck as genin for the next six months!" His voice was raised, his body hurt, and now he had to take a serious ass-kicking...Naruto was pissed! He'd a horrible time on a normal day, his luck wasn't worth shit.

"Fuu," catching her attention for his plan. "I've got an idea! Use a tail or that chakra armor you made!" She looked confused for a moment, before realization hit her and she brought her rhinoceros beetle-like armor to reality. The battle was afoot and she was their only hope.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

There ya go! Naruto's got foreign friends over, and the worst-I mean best, 'as yet to come! R&amp;R, please!


	10. Chapter 10: The exams are gonna assburn

I'm back! Sorry, sorry sorry, to all those who've been followin' my stories of Naruto that I 'aven't updated recently. I was grounded from fanfic for a few days, an' I lost my muse(screw off, ya bitch!) in that time. And I've 'ad schoolwork to do, so sorry. Now, I'm torn between keepin' this a NaruIno pairin' or makin' it a NaruTema pairin'...Bored now! Writin' like Hell. Makin' references that many people might not get.

"Sup" speech of people.

'Yo' thoughts of people or quoting.

"**Waz up**" demon speech.

Jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was, in a word, hurting. He had assisted how he could, with his condition being what it is, and he was _pulverized_. Fuu hadn't done much better, she had donned her chakra armor and had still gotten her ass kicked. Gaara had been then knocked out by Fuu's obnoxiously crippling strength, she was still pissed through the night and into the day, "Hey Fuu, how are y-Ungh!" "Shut up, Naruto-kun!"

Her tone and the killer intent she was giving off demanded respect and no nonsense, as she punched Naruto into a tree. Gaara had been getting up when this exchange went on, he was fully awake when he heard a pained grunt and a yell of female fury to his right. He looked at them to see, a nightmare! Fuu had the look of the devil in her eyes and the most powerful jinchuuriki was downed by said young woman.

"...Fuu, I'd suggest you not attack Naruto anymore. He is still healing after all." His voice was monotone, but Fuu could tell he held a shred of concern for their burden-brother, "Ungh! Fine, but you two owe me...BIG TIME!" Her shout awoke the downed Kyuubi vessel into a state of terror and made Gaara jump with a start at her ferocity. He had anime tears rolling down his eyes, while Naruto was hiding somewhere in the underbrush as a fox. Fuu realized Naruto had used chakra when he whined in mild pain, he hadn't used a lot of chakra like he did for the bijuu shunshin.

She slowly stomped over to the fox's hiding spot, eliciting fear from the ball of red fur, "Naruto-kun," Her voice was as menacing as her demeanor. "Why are you in henge? You know you shouldn't use chakra right now, what with your coils having been overexerted. So why are you a fox?!" Her last question was more of a growled out statement. Th young woman would've continued, had a sword not landed right between the fox and Shichibi jinchuuriki.

It was Gaara who spoke, with an angry edge in his voice, "Does the whole village know of your safe haven, Uzumaki?!" Out of the woods stepped a man with dark skin, shades on, a white set of clothes that must have been custom mad with how strange they looked, a bunch of swords in sheathes on his back, the kanji for 'iron' on his right shoulder, and on his forehead was the hitae-ate of Kumogakure, "Yo say ho! There ain't no need to be scared yo! I am the one and only Hachi-san-sama, Kirabi though!"(Killer B is Viz for Kirabi)

His proclamation for who he was brought sighs of relief from the younger three jinchuuriki. Naruto was especially thankful that his haven was still safe from discovery. Fuu and Gaara were just glad that Naruto wouldn't die anytime soon/before their fight. The older man walked over to his sword like there wasn't a problem in the world, "Why's one of the Kumogakure jinchuuriki here on their own, while a jonin no-less?"

Fuu's tone spoke volumes of her distrust and suspicions towards people. Kirabi was a little hurt at her distrust, but he understood perfectly well what her deal was, "It's fine now, y'all! I'm the one who's gonna be the _eight_-ball! That's in a pool table! If ya've never read the _fable_s! Ah yea!" His rhymes weren't much to go off of if one were to assume his intelligence, but his shaded eyes spoke everything against that theory. Naruto released the form of a fox to speak to the man, "Why are you here any way, Hachi-san?"

His honorific of respect brought a soft smile onto the larger man's face, "I'm here, to help you three out! Ya fools, ya fools! I'm here, to tell ya what being a jinchuuriki's all about!" His laid-back attitude was a little off-putting for Fuu and Gaara, but clarly not for Naruto. "Okay okay...So, what's there to say?" He had a sly smirk on after saying this, his response was a hit upside the head and mutterings from the Hachibi jinchuuriki who was writing in a notebook. "Raps aside, you three's control needs some work if your exploits are to be believed...Kitsunin, Gaara of the Sand, and Fearless Fuu."

They each looked to each other, their names were that well known? Fuu spoke up this time, "I'm not in the Bingo Book like these two," She jerked a thumb at the two young men she helped out last night, "How do you know my nickname?!" "It's all good, ya know! I learned it from a young man who said something about a 'heartbreaking and heartless, bitch'. I only know your title from him after he said you jumped in a sandstorm out of boredom!"

Gaara and Naruto were now very interested in their female companion, "Why and how was there a sandstorm in Takigakure?" Fuu smacked Naruto upside the head for his lack of common sense, "It was a small mission in Kaze no Kuni, Baka!" Naruto got up begrudgingly from the ground, "Oh" Was all he said. Kirabi took the time to look them over before continuing, "I need you three to train in the areas you fail in before I can help you. I'm sorry, but I have to go! Or your place will be more? No! Yeah!"

With that, he ran off from the clearing. Leaving three young adults confused and a little paranoid. Naruto spoke up, "These exams are going to burn my ass"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura and Sasuke were looking for Naruto again, Sakura had lost the way to Naruto's Sanctuary and Sasuke didn't know where to look. They had resigned themselves to their fate of being found first, when Naruto-fox landed on Sasuke's head and passed out; "N-Naruto?! Where were you?! We were worried sick about you, we thought that guy with the eye shadow or terrifyingly strong chick had 'ck'd you!" Sakura made a face resembling a dead person as she said 'ck', this noise and expression made the fox purr amusedly.

The other questions that would've been asked were stopped before they could be birthed, by none other than Kakashi. Naruto upon seeing him, leaped at the jonin and swiped the book right out of his hands then jumped onto a roof and ran away. Kakashi had looked at his empty hand like nothing happened, until it registered and he let out a girly shriek at the little canine who stole his smut. His students, however, were laughing it up at their sensei's misfortune of scorning Naruto.

Anko had seen the whole thing and had caught the little miscreant that was 'her brat'. She walked to the pale and anime-crying Kakashi and downed with laughter Sakura and Sasuke, holding Naruto-fox who had fallen asleep again. "Alright, Kashi-kun! No more with the smut, you're giving him too many chances to take it and that's going to be his leverage over you! He's tired himself out enough, he doesn't need another reason to slow his coils healing anymore than he does already!"

Her stern voice made Kakashi stop his sniveling and ended the other genins' laughter abruptly. Kakashi looked to his hands like they were alien to him before pulling three slips from his pouch, "Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto; I've signed you three up for the Chunin Exams, and I wish you best of a _fox's_ luck! Now, onto more pressing matters, Anko," Her attention was now directed to Kakashi. "Did you find out why there was a Bijuu's chakra detected last night?"

He was answered with a negative shake of the head, to which he sighed, "Okay, then can you take care of him?" He gestured to the sleeping fox in her arms, and his question clearly offended her, "Oh! So, it's because you came along and became his sensei that I'm now an incompetent guardian?! Wow, nice to know how and where you stand Kashi-kun!" Her attitude was that of a violently protective family member, scaring the three in front of her to no end.

Before the answer could be brought up, Anko huffed and stalked away with a glower on her face. Sakura was now worried about if Naruto's behavioral personality was being spurred on by Anko. Sasuke was just scared for anyone who messed with her today, 'She is pissed off with us, and anyone who bothers her is going to regret it.' Kakashi was just trying to figure out when and where the day went wrong, 'Let us see, I was at the Hero's Stone and I went on a walk for a couple of hours. I rad my Icha Icha books, and then I got the sign-up sheets for my team. So where did I go wrong?'

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anko laid the ball of fur, she called 'her brat', down on her couch next to her for a nap after a long night of searching for the Bijuu chakra's source. 'It must have been Brat and his new friends playing or something...Oh well, time to sleep.' She yawned and passed out almost instantaneously. Unknown to her, the apartment she had lived in for years was being watched by prying eyes.

**Timeskip, 3 hours**

The ninja watching over a sleeping Anko and Naruto-fox, was clearly a young woman of skill since she went undetected for so long. She was no taller than Sakura by the looks of things and she had her hair in a long pony-tail. Yamanaka Ino was being ungodly patient right now, and it was driving her nuts. 'Come on, just need to see how long until Anko-san wakes up! Then, if she leaves for long enough, Foxy-kun will be all mine!'

Anko involuntarily shivered all of a sudden and held her little fur-brat closer, to the ire of Ino. 'She's even keeping me from him in her sleep! How does she do that?! Come across as nice and protective, and yet so mean and sadistic?! Just look at that contented smile on her face, sh must know I'm here!' Before her mental rant could go on, Anko awoke and left for who knows where. 'YES! Foxy-kun is all mine!'

She opened the window quietly and landed softly in the living room of the apartment. Unbeknownst to her, Anko had done a 'round the back' to catch the would-be stealth extraordinaire. Just as the young kunoichi was about to grab Naruto, she put a hand over her mouth and grabbed her hands before the wannabe 'fox-napper' could get her hands on his sleeping form.

Anko's voice was a harsh whisper, from years of training in interrogation and torture to find anyway into a prisoner's guard, "Who are you, what are you doing here, and most importantly, what are you going or trying to do to Naruto?!" The one Anko held's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of the Tokubetsu Jonin. "I'm going to take you to the I&amp;T Department if you make any wrong move or sounds when I let you go to answer me, got it?!" She shook the intruder lightly to get her point across, before receiving a frantic nod. "Good"

Ino hadn't even detected the woman who held her now, 'Why did she stop me from getting Foxy-kun, she will never understand him!' Anko had released Ino's mouth, allowing her to breathe better. "Now; who are you, what are you doing here and why are you trying to take Naruto?!" Her just-above-a-whisper was still strong willed and no nonsense.

"I-it's me Anko-san, Yamanaka Ino. I'm one of Foxy-kun's friends, why are you holding him captive?!" Ino's voice was no louder than a whisper as well, her 'holding captive' question confused Anko a great deal; "Captive?! I take him here when he doesn't want to be hunted by the village everytime he makes a break for his den! What are you planning to do with him?!" She lowly growled this question, scaring Ino and causing Naruto-fox to start whine/squeaking in distress for Anko. The Snake Mistress let Ino go, walked over to the other side of the couch and scooped him up into her arms where she began to whisper quiet reassurances to the clearly scared fox.

"Easy easy, it's alright. Anko-chan's here. I'm not going to let anything or _anyone_ hurt you." She continued this while rocking her arms back and forth, soothing the fox into a temporary peaceful sleep. Anko looked to the _Yamanaka heiress_ when she said 'anyone' with venom in her voice, daring the younger kunoichi to make a move. "Now, I don't like repeating myself! What are you planning to do with Naruto?!" Her voice was low once more, only it came out like a snakes hiss instead of a growl from earlier.

"I-I wanted to get Foxy-kun and be the one who takes care of him...Why is he so*starts to choke up*aggressive towards me?! He's friendly with Billboard Brow, but not me! Why?!" Her voice was at an average level for indoors, but to Anko it was a loud and clear threat. "What do you mean 'take car of'?! Are you one of Danzo's goons?! Are you a member of ROOT?!" Her indoors voice was still intimidating to Ino, her voice demanded attention and deserved respect.

"W-what's ROOT and who's Danzo? I just want Foxy-kun, and you took him away from me! He always acts aggressive when I'm around, I want answers, that's all I want..." Ino's sobs were heartfelt and Anko felt guilty for making her cry, but she was still cautious about her. Danzo and ROOT had tried to commandeer Naruto before, who's to say they wouldn't use a friend of his to try again? Still, it mad Anko feel bad, so with a steeled resolve she lowered herself to the kneeling and lightly sobbing Ino to talk.

"What do you want to know?" Ino looked up, shocked, at the face of honesty that Anko gave her, "I can only answer within reason, there's a law preventing me from letting a great deal of info slip," But the young kunoichi didn't seem to car, she stared at the woman before her with gratitude and admiration for trying to answer her questions. "O-Okay, why does he act so angrily around me? I mean, I know I wasn't the nicest person to him in the academy but that's all in the pa-?"

Anko was chuckling at her while shaking her head amusedly at the young woman, "He doesn't understand a lot of positive feelings towards people, he knows how they feel, but not how to cope with them or how to recognize them properly. He isn't emotionally impaired, far from it, he leads a heavy burden and childhood. He and I share that much; we are both orphans, we're both misunderstood by the village, both scorned by the village as well, and a few other things. He...I can't believe I'm going to say this, he doesn't understand the feelings you're portraying to him or the feelings you make him feel. That sounds cheesy, but hear me out."

Ino nodded to her to continue after asking her to be heard, "He was always treated badly, there are a few who love him as family;the drop outs from your class, the Ichirakus and myself. We treat him nicely and he understands the familial love we generate around him. You were mean to him," The girl listening winced and retreated into herself a little at the jab, "And now you're being nice to him. He doesn't understand why you're acting like a fangirl, you're the Uchiha's groupie and not Brat's. You also make him feel safe and comfortable, a few times he's been 'adopted' to families who seemed nice and made him feel the same before they abused him...He's never been the same after each time; a little more distant, a little more dark, a little more bloodthirsty...H doesn't want a repeat of those things and is being aggressive as a self defense mechanism."

"You make him, feel unhated and safe, these feelings bring up horrible memories. That's why he acts mean to you and anyone else outside of our little circle; Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji, Ichiraku Teuchi, Ichiraku Ayame, and Mitarashi Anko. Those are the people he trusts, and even around us he's cautious, in case we end up like the others who acted the same or if it turns out we're under mindcontrol or someone's using our appearances to get close to him." Ino looked heartbroken, 'He was abused by those who adopted him each and everytime? That can't be, he's been so nice to people, what would make him a target?'

"Before you ask, I can't tell you why he's hated by the older generation. The law stops us from telling your generation and under, otherwise we and those we tell are executed on the spot or publicly...Hhhuuuuhhhh, I hate this village's arrogance and ignorance to what's right in front of them, they ruined this poor and sweet little boy...Into something he shouldn't have been for many more years..." Anko looked out the window, it was another full moon and there wasn't any Bijuu chakra. 'Today must be my day of confessions.'

"I wouldn't take him any other way than he is right now, but when he's attacked by villagers again...He'll fight back this time and prove them right in their eyes, making him public enemy number one! I'm not keeping him from you, I'm keeping you from him, or in other words 'keeping him from another heartbreak'. I won't stand by and be ignorant like when he was in that, that, damnable orphanage! He is trying to figure out how to deal with you properly, you're mean and then you're nice or vice versa and he can't understand why...I'm rambling, what else are you questioning?" Ino looked to hr surprised she was willing to answer more questions, "Why was he watching us as a fox? And on that note, why was he a fox in the first place? Foxes are hunted in Konohagakure, ever since the kyuubi attack, he of all people know this he loves foxes..."

Anko smirked softly at her, it wasn't a smirk of superiority or a smirk of sadism, it was a kind smirk. "He is a fox in more ways than behavior and henge. He pranks like a fox, his senses are as strong as an Inuzuka's, he's clever as a whip and loyal to the _end of where we begin_. He has a fox as his spirit animal in a way and as his clan's old animal symbol. He's mostly a fox at heart, always has been and he's never been ashamed of it. The reason for watching you, was he wanted to make sure his classmates from this year were doing okay and he wanted to learn why he was hated...He found out on his own and it, it broke him for a few weeks, he wouldn't eat or sleep...He'd just be there looking around like he forgot everything, it broke my heart to see him lose that spark."

Anko's eyes were verging on tears, but she wouldn't be seen as a weak person, not with Naruto's safety on the line. Ino chose another question from her plethora, "Why doesn't he live in his apartment anymore? I get that the villagers are horrible, but they can't know where he lives...can they?" Anko looked at her with a solemn face that said perfectly, 'You don't understand a thing, do you?' "The area you're in, is the Poor District, we have the whorehouses, the bad construction, bars and gambling. The drunks who saw him would follow him when he started out, they'd break in and break his apartment down, just to spite him and get to him...They never got caught, they never suffered, they never and I mean _never_ faced justice. I hate this village, or more accurately, the villagers who can't learn to stay out of shit they don't understand! They _assume_ to know everything, they _assume_ to know what they're talking about, they _assume_ it's okay to use a little and innocent boy as a scapegoat for their own fucking arrogance! Humanity can't take care of itself, I will b one of the first to admit that, it's always those scorned who understand the most..."

Ino was now crying silently, 'T-this can't be...T-this can't be true, it can't be real! Anko-san and Foxy-kun have suffered so much, and they're still loyal to this village?!' "W*sobs*Why don't you two leave the village? This place is horrible to you two, why don't you leave and save yourselves the pain and torment?!" She raised her voice ever-so-slightly, getting Anko to 'sh' her. "If we did...They'd find us, or make us Missing-nin, putting a bounty on our heads and creating a life whre we'd have to choose between death, family, and running forever...We're bound here for the rest of our lives, until the next Hokage grows a pair and stands up to the Elders...Damn them, those wretches, grrrr! Naruto is, ungh, and I quote; 'The villages greatest weapon, the strength Konohagakure needs to defeat our enemies forever'...I hate what Tobirama-sama and Uzumaki Ashina-sama dream was ruined into, they wanted a great place, but instead they got...Konohagakure, the village that can't do a damn fucking thing right!"

"Every hidden village, _every_, single one of them except Uzushiogakure has fucked up with their Jinchuuriki! They*sobs lightly*were born into a world of pain, neglect, and nothing else but blood. The Sandaime Hokage made a law so that Naruto could make friends, but it backfired. Ooohhh, did it backfire! The older generation's ideals and fucked up biased point of view, was passed to you runts!" She held so much venom in her voice, one would think she was a snake that couldn't stop it's venom glands from overproducing the stuff. It was almost palpable, Ino was terrified of what she'd learn next if she continued. But she cam this far, she couldn't turn back now.

"Will Foxy-kun...Naruto, ever, be able to have a better life?" Her voice was almost defeated, Anko's answers had destroyed her beautiful picture of Konohagakure as a great village, all in one night. "No," Her straight-forward, single-word, no other possibility answer was...Terrifying. Ino was outright crying now, "Why are we*sniffles* so cruel?! Why are we so Kami-damn*shudders* evil?! Why can't-?!" Anko put a finger to Ino's lips to stop her words, Naruto yet slept and they didn't want him to lash out. Before Anko could speak again, Naruto wriggled out of her grasp and slept walked over to Ino. The medium sized red fox began to rub Ino's arms, legs and face comfortingly and he fox-purred encouragingly, bringing a smile to the faces of Ino and Anko.

Anko continued where she left off, "Not if Naruto-kun gives up...Not if Naruto-kun doesn't complete his dream, our dream, the dream he carries for everyone he touches..." Ino's tears were now joyful at the _defiance_ in her voice as she asked the last and most important question, "What _is _that dream, Anko-san?" Anko looked at her through teary eyes and a sweet, innocent smile before answering; "To fix what was broken by the villagers and the arrogant all over the world, especially Konoha!" That one sentence, brought hope to Ino's burdened soul. She would help, and she would do everything in her power to make sure Naruto fulfilled that dream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There y'all 'ave it...I wanted to expand on Naruto and Ino's love/hate relationship, or rather Ino's love and Naruto's hate. It was supposed to be a happy-go-lucky chapter, but it wrote itself. Ino's been actin' weird 'round Naruto, confusin' 'is already meddled mind and soul. Ino wanted answers, she got 'em, like a kick to the throat or a _boot to the face_. Whatcha think? Did I fuck up, did I make it emotionally movin', did I make it original? Please R&amp;R, and for now...SEE YA!


	11. Chapter 11: Badass, is the shit

I'm amazing, two chapters in two days! Anyway, my muse finally got 'er sweet ass in gear and my ideas are comin' in...Just for this story for some reason(What the fuck, people wanna read my other Naruto story!). Naruto's about to use 'is own version of the Sen'eijashu, the Kakusareta. Sorry 'bout the missing letters, I use my school laptop every now and then, this laptop's keys weren't mad right or were pushed too hard by the last owner of it. So, on with the story.

"Yo" speech of people

'Sup' thoughts of people and or quoting

"**Waz up**" demon speech

jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up to the sounds of girlish giggling, when he looked for the source, there was Ino standing in front of him. "Good morning, Foxy-kun!" The information didn't sink in right away, it took him a few moments before he bark/screamed in alarm at the intruder. His yowls caught the attention of Anko, who was right underneath the slowly backing up fox, "Hey hey, easy! I'm trying to sleep, what's the matte-Oh, yes. Ino decided to watch you sleep."

Her nonchalant attitude really set Naruto off like a firecracker, he kept yowling in protest and distrust at the Yamanaka. Said kunoichi was not appreciating the negative attention, "Stop that racket, Foxy-kun! No one's going to hurt you, you're safe and Anko-san's making sure I don't do something stupid." She said this while holding his snout closed, so as to prevent an interruption and stop anymore noise from escaping the anxious vulpine. In the other of the young woman was a book Naruto had been reading for a few weeks now, '_Seals for Dummies, that's you genius_'.

His struggles resumed, with much more energy than before, irritating the two women in the room. "Naruto!" Anko rarely used his name, instead leaning towards the pet name she gave him, and when she did it was when she was unhappy with him. "Stop squirming and relax, your book's fine and the exams won't start until noon!" She then put her sleeved right arm over her eyes and went back to sleep, to the unspoken chagrin of the fox in the room.

Ino, on the other hand, was ecstatic that she had Foxy-kun all to herself. 'Finally, he's all mine!' And she made this clear to the kitsune-incarnate by grabbing him and holding him close, not too close but close enough to get her point across. Naruto wasn't too pleased with the arrangement at all, so to combat this he dropped the henge. Naruto's fangirl didn't realize, until she heard him groan, that he wasn't a fox anymore.

When she looked down, there was a red-faced Naruto smothered between her developing breasts. The aftermath was immediate, "Ero-Foxy-kun!" With that, she pushed him onto the couch, knocking it over with Anko asleep. Ino just then saw the consequences of her actions when she saw Anko hit her upside the head and into the floor, " I said that I was sleeping!"

At that moment, Naruto got up and started gathering scrolls with the kanji for 'kitsune' on them. He gathered them all up and slid them, along with his arms, into his makeshift flak jacket with long sleeves made of mismatching fabrics. "Foxy-kun, what are you doing with the scrolls and what's with the wannabe flak jacket?" He gave her a glare that said, 'What's wrong with it?!' He answered her after she seemed to relax and get her thoughts together, "The scrolls are for the exams. While the 'wannabe' flak jacket, is my first creation in the ninja department of life! I couldn't buy fabric or clothes without being kicked out, or overpriced. So I gathered all the loose fabric material I could get my paws on and learned to sew the hard way, good times!"

His last remark was honest and held a nostalgic air to it, that was ruined when Anko spoke up, "Those for the-" "Yep," "Are you going to-" Yea!" Each time he interrupted, Anko would get a little more irate and Naruto would get more cheeky looking and giggly. "Will you-" "No," "Can't you-" "Probably! HAHAHAHA!"

Ino was lost as to what they were talking about, the sentences were either cut off or one word answers. "What are the scrolls for? Why do they each have 'kitsune' written on them? Aren't kitsune evil?" The answer came as a growl from Naruto and a smack upside the head from Anko, who then put her in a headlock. "Ino, remember how I said that there are things we just don't talk about," She had a sickly-sweet voice that sent a shiver up Ino's spine and made Naruto smirk mischievously.

"Y-yes..." Ino's response was diminutive and frightened, "Then why are you do the exact opposite?" Her tone took on a more angry than 'sweet' one, getting Ino's nerves to calm down a little bit. "I-I was always told to avoid kitsune if I came across any, why are you-Ahck!" Anko's headlock got tighter around Ino's neck, shutting her up for awhile. "Because, nothing starts out evil and nothing is evil if evil is in the eyes of the beholder!"

The headlock was removed and Naruto gave a glance to Anko, to which she nodded, as he jumped out the window. Naruto came back through the window, got the book from Ino's hands, gave a sideways hug to Anko, and then left again. Ino was now perplexed, 'Why did he come back for the book? Is it important to him, or is it for training?'

She would've asked, had Anko not picked her up, fireman carried her out the window and went back inside to shut the window. 'Well that was rude! She must really be tired to boot me out of her apartment like that!' Her musings were broken when a chuckle came from a tree in front of the apartment, ironically where she waited to get in the living room of Anko. She looked, and saw Naruto in his self-created flak jacket of a _mottled grey, green _and black. "You rally know how to make a good impression on people..." With that, he bijuu shunshin'd away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Training Ground 7 was peaceful; Sakura and Sasuke were sparring, Kakashi was reading his reacquired Icha Icha, and everything seemed right in the world. Until an inferno of colors burst into life on top of the middle stump. "Hey," Was all he said, irritating the three present, especially Sakura. "Hey?! That's all you have to say for appearing in a rainbow inferno, looking like a badass?!" Sasuke nodded affirmatively and Kakashi glared at the condescendingly smirking Naruto for stealing his book.

"Yea! Badass, is the shit! Like me!" His declaration made the three face-fault and sweatdrop. Naruto's next move sent the alarms blaring in the minds of the other three shinobi. "Well, let's see how all three of you can beat my improved technique!" He sent his right arm towards them with his left hand on his upper arm like he was bracing himself for an aftershock.

Before Sasuke, Sakura, or Kakashi could speak, six foxes with kitsune masks on emerged from Naruto's makeshift flak jacket sleeve. They landed on the ground and ran in convergence for Team 7's other three members. The 'kitsune' seemed requiring of orders from Naruto, much to the terror of his teammates and Kakashi, "WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO?! WHY ARE YOU TESTING IT OUT ON U-Oh, I see what this is..."

The tone in Kakashi's voice was no longer strong and defiant, it was weak and defeated. He was taken down by two of the 'kitsune' after he said anything. The kitsune were making quick work of the jonin, much to the horror of the two genin 'survivors'. Kakashi was now restrained and hogtied on the ground with a look of 'I fucked up in life somewhere'.

The next to be 'taken out' was Sasuke, he was literally jumped and knocked around like a rag doll, much to his embarrassment. The two who took him as a target; leaped over his head, landed, and began to headbutt, scratch, bite, kick and body-bash the Last Uchiha. Sakura was zeroed in on by the last two.

"N-Naruto, what's this about?!" He just leveled her with a glare. Before she could take hr jab back, Naruto recalled his kitsune into his sleeves except one. This one stood next to him before henge'ing into, "A scythe?! Since when are you a weapon expert in combat?!" Her only answer was a charge at her with the scythe, with a fox's head open releasing the scythe's blade. Her reaction, was a simple "eep" and she was out like a light.

"N-Naruto," Sasuke's almost broken voice caught the attention of said blond, "What...WAS THIS SET UP FOR?!" He was given a chuckle as Naruto's kitsune return returned to his sleeve, joining its 'brethren'. The answer was a simple one, one that pissed Sasuke off, "Well, I was bored!" Sasuke was now irritated with his blond teammate, now more than ever.

"And to alleviate this boredom, you come at YOUR OWN TEAM?!" He asked incredulously. "Um, Yep." Naruto chirped with an innocent smile playing on his lips. Sakura woke up around this part of the conversation with a loud groan, "Why did I have to be teamed up with the bipolar prankster from Hell?" Her voice was over-dramatically pitiful, getting Naruto to start busting his lunges.

"Oh, it gets better," His evilly mischievous tone promised Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke nothing but pain. "We're supposed to be getting to the academy in about an hour, I'll see you three there! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" With that said, he ran off to the Academy. Leaving a hogtied Kakashi, a beat and bruised Sasuke, and an emotionally confused Sakura at Training Ground 7.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was already at the academy by the time his teammates and jonin sensei began their trek for 'vengeance'. By that time, Naruto was a fox on Temari's shoulder, much to her irritation. "Why are you on my shoulder?! Go bother someone else, like your friends!" She received a bored yawn from Naruto-fox and a smug tail wagging. Her eyebrow twitched irritably as a vein popped on her forehead along with a tick mark appearing, Why me?! What is so amazing about me to you, that you have to bother me?!"

She got the fox equivalent to a 'shh', although he didn't need to hit her head so hard that she almost lost her balance. "What the fuck's with this kid?! You're trying to piss me off aren't you?!" A few feet away, Kankuro was snickering up something fierce while Gaara seemed preoccupied with looking for sacrifices to his 'mother'. Temari was half-tempted to just throw the mongrel that had dared cross her, "You don't get off, and I'm throwing you! You litt-Ow!"

His claws sank into her shoulder, eliciting a yelp from Temari and an amused fox-purr from Naruto. "You little shit! That's it, I've been nice! But you've pissed me off on to many times!" And so, while the Suna team made their way to the academy,Temari was failing horribly at ridding herself of the fox on her. That is until, he jumped off and Temari was tackled be a raving Ino after Naruto.

"Foxy-kun, _you get the Hell back here_!" Her demand was met with yowls in _defiance_, and growls from the girl underneath her. "Huh? What's your problem girl?" Ino said upon noticing the glare from Hell Temari sent her way. "My problem, bitch, is you tackling me to get to the mongrel!" Ino seemed to take offense for Naruto at the mongrel comment, "Foxy-kun's not a mongrel! He's kawaii! See, he's rolling around in the grass!"

And true to her words, there was Naruto rolling around in the grass and something else. "Yeah, but why's he look like he's high?!" She sounded somewhat scared of the answer, which came from Shikamaru and Choji, "NARUTO! WHO LET HIM GET FOXNIP?!" The two of them had yelled this, getting Kiba and Akamaru to run to them looking scared for his life!

"Please tell us*scared whine* you didn't say-!" The answer was an overly-happy bark from Naruto, eliciting yelps and sudden disappearances from the drop-outs. The fox's next actions sent the two girls into a fit, he jumped on them and took their weaponry then ran off with the fan and kunai pouch. "Hey! Furball, give me back my fan!" Her sickly-sweet voice did nothing but encourage him to keep playing, and Ino's glare made him fox-purr amusedly.

Ino's words were trying, keyword there trying, to compromise. "Foxy-kun, give us back our things and you can stay on her shoulders!" Temari nodded, then looked to Ino like she was crazy for using her as a bargaining chip. Naruto, on the other hand looked contemplative, his tail thumping every now and then in thought. The girls saw this and took the initiative to attempt to steal their things back.

It was fruitless endeavor, because the moment Naruto saw them, he bolted for the academy's training field. He ran fast for a fox encumbered by a large battle fan and kunai pouch. He would've made it to a place for burying things he finds/takes, had he not seen his doom and skidded to a halt(Scooby-Doo's 'rrrr' when he hits the breaks on running). This doom, had dango in one hand and a predatory smirk on her face.

His doom, was Mitarashi Anko, and was she pissed. Not with him so much as the person or persons who let him get into foxnip. "So," Her sickly-sweet voice promised any and everyone who crossed her pain. "Who gave Brat-kun, foxnip? Hmm? ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Her shout sent Ino and Temari into a corner with anime tears, while Naruto just looked at her with an 'I'm so fucking high right now' look in his eyes.

"W-We didn't. I leaped at him, he jumped and landed in it!" Ino's voice screamed, 'Do not hurt me'. Anko caught onto this, 'This should be fun, I haven't been able to play with children in a while.' "Then you better catch him, before he gets away with your shit."

**Timeskip, 5 hours**

The written exam was almost over. Naruto was off his high and was experiencing the fox equivalent of a hangover. He was able to cause trouble, as always. When the exams were half-way through, Naruto quietly released his kitsune, to the chagrin of Ibiki. "Uzumaki! Get these foxes out of here! I know you can speak to them, now get them out of my class room!"

Naruto saluted seriously, sending alarms off in the heads of those who knew him, until they saw that the kitsune had his eyes behind the mask on each of them. Naruto walked down the stairs without any supervision from a chunin or jonin, 'Big mistake, Scars! I've got an ace-in-the-hole; when it comes to infiltration, sabotage, espionage, deceit, and the like...There's none better than a kitsune, or a close-second through the means of an experimental seal, henge, and kage bunshin.'

Ibiki, felt a pang of anger, he felt that way when someone addressed him by a stupid nickname. When Naruto walked back in, he had a look of unadulterated smugness which rubbed Ibiki the wrong way. Hinata was sitting next to the now reseated Naruto, she looked over to him and nearly burst out laughing her tits off.

Naruto had written the answers his kitsune gave him and afterwards wrote Ibiki a note that read, 'Hey Scars, great job of mind raping the kids here and also, you're beginning to lose your touch. Big Red's laughing at the mindrape of the kiddies!' Hinata was of course confused, 'Who's Big Red and what does he mean by mindrape? We're all fine mentally and there are no problems, so what does he mean?'

Naruto on the other hand, was now thinking on his seal and how it could be bettered, 'Kyubi, any ideas on how to strengthen my hold over the false-kitsune?' He was answered by the kitsune daiyoukai's deep and intimidating voice,"**Possibly, they aren't true kitsune so they are easily managed, but they lack the intelligence on their own. So I'd suggest you remove the masks and allow your kage bunshin to learn before returning to their kitsune forms.**" 'Hmm, that might work, but they could become too intelligent and become unmanageable...' "**True, but that will have to be tested then. The benefits outweigh the risks either way, Ningen. Now, you should focus, I don't need a vessel who can't rise within the ranks of a village.**"

The moment Naruto's conversation ended, the written exam ended with a shout of, "THAT'S IT MAGGOTS! YOU'RE DONE!" The genin all stilled, worried that Ibiki-san would gut them like fish. "The tenth and final question will test your very soul! Anyone who doesn't want to take this question can leave and graduate next time!" After he said this, several hands were raised and their owners walked out of the room.

"Now! For those who've stayed, the tenth question is..." The genin who stayed looked apprehensive, "You pass!" There was a collective, "WHAT!" And Naruto burst out laughing his ass off, to the amusement of Ibiki and Kabuto after he hit his head on the desk. "Hey, Ibiki, was that record? I'll pay!" Ibiki just laughed throatily before speaking.

"Yes we did record that, and no you can't have it." Naruto groaned in until Ibiki looked him in the eyes, sending an unspoken message, "Done!" After saying this, Naruto put his hands in a cross-shape and the air in the classroom started to shimmer in a genjutsu. "_Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange. Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween. This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat 'til' the neighbors go and die of fright!_"

Those near Naruto heard his voice distort into the demonic one he used every now and then after that. Hinata looked and she saw blood red eyes looking back at her, 'Red eyes?! His eyes are blue! And since when is he profound at genjutsu?!' All over the classroom, the things that people were afraid of started to appear. Naruto's voice echoed all over the room, distorting to different voices. "**It's **our town, every**body scream! In this town of **Halloween."

The combined voices that the genjutsu made sang in unison, merging with Naruto's demonic voice and terrifying those gathered. The chunin and Ibiki weren't scared so much as waiting for the screams of the genin and for the recording. "**I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!**" Naruto drew the attention of everyone gathered. His genjutsu made his teeth like a fox's and his eyes were glowing brighter.

The genin were starting to swat and worry about their survival, what the fuck was he doing? An illusion resembling Anko with snakes for fingers and a spider instead of her palm-tree ponytail, stepped forward. "I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!" "This **is Halloween, this is **Halloween. Halloween, **Hall**oween,, Halloween, Hall**ween**" The chuunin weren't phased by his blatant disregard for the sanity of the genin still in the exam.

The genin couldn't break out of the genjutsu, they were gripped with fear of what would speak next. "**In this town **we call home, every**one hail to the pumkin so**ng." The second voice was like a child's, soft. But the voice wasn't human, they could tell because of how _hollow_ it was. A loud booming voice broke through their thoughts, "In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"

A new set of voices entered the scene, two voices that were the same but different. One more masculine and the other more feminine, they were at the same decibel but they were so similar and different. "Round that corner man, hiding in the trashcan. Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll...SCREAM!" The next set of voices weren't anything alike. One was high pitched, one was scratchy and rough, and the last one was very deep.

"This is Halloween, red'n'black, slimy green. Aren't you scared?!" Then two feminine voices became apart of the mix, "Well that's just fine. Say it once, say it twice. Take a chance and roll throw dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night." What appeared to be a hanged choir and an executioner sang next, "Everybody scream, EVERYBODY SCREAM! In our town of Halloween!"

A clown appeared, it resembled Orochimaru as it sang. "I am the clown with the tear-away face. Here in a flash and gone without a trace!" A breeze came through the window whispering, "I am the 'who' when you call 'who's there'. I am the wind blowing through your hair." A shadow appeared throughout the room that sang, "I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright!" "This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"

Two children's voices rang out softly, "Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare." Then two adults picked up where they left off, "That's our job but we're not mean. In our town of Halloween." The song was almost finished when Anko and a tarp flew into the classroom, scaring the Dejesus out of most of the genin.

The chuunin, Naruto, and Ibiki were laughing at the genjutsu's premature end. All of the genin who were scared to near death by Anko's ending of the genjutsu, screamed. Anko, of course, had known of the genjutsu and its affects on its victims so she broke it early. "I haven't even done anything yet, and they're already scream! Well done Brat-kun, you've outdone yourself this time! Now let's-!" "Anko-chan!"

Naruto sent kitsune at Anko, as he soon joined them, ultimately tackling her. Everyone, except the jinchuuriki and older ninja, were still shaken from the genjutsu; so seeing Naruto act so happy was a little off-putting. "Brat, get off me. Right now." "Mm mm!" His blatant disregard for authority was showing again, bringing Kotetsu and Izumo's faces that their favorite live-wire was recuperating from his traumatic past.

"Brat..." Anko's growl was clearly a threat, but the now henge'd Naruto made no move to get off of her, he was too comfortable. The kitsune were ordered to hold her down, to which they did with gusto, they were sleeping on her arms and legs like it was normal. Before much else could be said, Naruto-fox began to run in a circle a couple meters away from Anko.

"Hehehe, he's still high, huh? Not surprising, he's never had a high tolerance for the stuff. Oh well, now Kitsu-Brats, off now!" The kitsune looked at her with unseen eyes, staring at her like she was the most enrapturing thing on earth. This annoyed her to no end and entertained the chuunin and Ibiki to new heights, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! SO ANKO, HIHIHIHIH! HAVING FUN WITH THE LAST KNOWN UZUMAKI?!HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ibiki's jab hit home, a little too well, actually. "Why yes Ibiki_-kun_, I'm having _loads _of fun with Brat-kun! So how 'bout you make yourself useful and get him and Kitsu-Brats, off of me?!" Ibiki's face suddenly paled, he knew that if Anko sounded that calm...He was screwed if he didn't fix it. With a bit of reluctance, he shooed the kitsune-imitators off of her, only for Naruto-fox to come over and begin sniffing all over her.

"What's with him?" Anko groaned as she got up, away from the curious fox, "He gets like that whenever he's high." She had a slight blush on her cheeks, confusing Ibiki. 'What makes her blush? Uzumaki isn't doing anything that is giving her a bad name or putting her on the spot with something extremely personal. So what's he-oh Oh OH!' Ibiki suddenly busted a lunge with Kotetsu and Izumo following, as they figured it out and Anko blushed more.

Naruto-fox was chasing his tail again, getting 'aww's from Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and the Otonin, Tsuchi Kin. His actions were cut short by his doppelgangers, the kitsune-imitates 'foxpiled' him. His running didn't stop though, it reminded them of what he did in the room where Ibiki got them from.

**Flashback, 3 hours earlier**

Naruto-fox was running in circles...There wasn't much to be said about it. Kiba and Akamaru held him still while one of his kitsune got Temari's fan from the training field he buried it in. Shikamaru got chalk out and Choji was getting ready for Naruto's inevitable escape from the Inuzuka pair. The kitsune came back in, carrying the fan in his mouth like it was a mouse, and the pouch on his back.

"Thanks kitsune." The little thing nodded in acknowledgement before it turned to smoke, leaving the mask behind on the ground. Shikamaru picked up the mask and put it away for in case he needed it for whatever, while he used the fan as a balance for drawing a hexagon. The hexagon complete, he turned to Gai's team, "Hey, do any of you have weights on?"

The answer came as an affirmative nod from Tenten as she pointed to Lee's arm and leg warmers. "He wears them, I just carry spares for when he runs out of them. Why?" Shikamaru looked to her, then to the struggling Naruto. A look of understanding came on Tenten's face, while she got a set of weights to hold the squirmy fox down. She went to give the weight that Lee had as a spare for any of his which weighed 170 lbs. then thought better of it.

She walked over to the Inuzuka duo holding the vulpine down and lightly tossed it on top on his head, resulting in a chirp of surprise from him. They let him go, thinking he was down until they had ninja wire, they were wrong. He popped up like a fucking daisy and ran around the room, eliciting Lee to try and catch the furball. The other occupants of the room were then ran under and ran over by the forces of nature that are Naruto and Lee.

Rock Lee finally caught the fox, and took him back to a stunned Tenten and drop outs. "What shall I do with him now?" Choji responded for the other three, "Give him to Shikamaru, he's got ninja wire to hold him still for awhile." The spandex cadet nodded and gave the bundle of joyous sadism that is Naruto to Shikamaru, who held him still and tied ninja wire around the red fox's shoulders so as not to choke him and to not let him get away.

Th fox ran around the hexagon like it was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen. Temari came over and took her fan from the relieved drop outs.

**Present time**

Anko just glared at Ibiki, who stared at Naruto-fox's antics, for a few more seconds. She turned to the genin, the jinchuuriki were calm while the others were calming their nerves. "29...30. Ten teams made it Ibiki, you're not doing your job. You know what that means..." Her cheeky display didn't go unrewarded. Ibiki paled and the chunin all stared at her like she was going to murder them in cold blood.

"I know, right? If Ibiki doesn't do his job better, I'm getting his position and that means he becomes my subordinate! We're going to have so much fun when that happens, when you get _cocky_." Her emphasis sent Naruto-fox into a fox-purring fit of amusement and sent Ibiki into a corner anime tears in his eyes.

"Well, time to see who survives-I mean, time to thin the herd! That's not much better, but who here gives a fuck?! No one? Good! Damn it, I hate it when I'm on my rag!" Her pure unbridled nature made even Gaara blush in embarrassment. She led them to Training Ground 44. "This is my playground, Training Ground 44. More commonly known, as the Forest of Death! Sign these wavers, get your scroll of heaven or earth, don't open them, get to your assigned gate, and good luck! You're gonna need it!"

The genin were quick to do just as she said. In the time it took for all the teams to get their scrolls and waivers signed, Naruto came down from his high and was experiencing a true hangover. "Ugh! This hurts! Why does something that taste so good, have to hurt later?!" Anko was standing near him as he lay down on the ground in pain, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS WHEN I HAVE TO BE CARRIED BY YOU WHEN I GET HUNGOVER! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Mmmmm...Don't yell Anko-chan, it hurts!" His voice was diminutive and pained, Anko was still laughing like all get out. "HELL NO! HAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR YELLING TO WAKE ME UP! HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto was covering his ears futilely trying to make the 'hurt stop hurting' as he put it. His teammates were trying to sympathize with him, but Ino decided to add onto the pain.

"FOXY-KUN, YOU'RE MINE! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO NOW!" Ino was unaware of the hangover apparently from Shikamaru's strategizing. Naruto started to have tears in his eyes from the pain on his naturally sensitive ears that were now amplified by the hangover. "I-Ino, that hurts...Don't be so l-loud...It makes the h-hurt keep hurting..."

His words weren't lost on deaf ears this time, Ino heard the pleading in his voice and didn't yell. All she did was smother him in her chest, and hold him like he was a blanket. Naruto struggled, but not enough to escape, he knew she was trading loud for closeness. He was okay with the trade for now, until he couldn't breath he'd deal.

The teams got to their respective gates, each team's resolve steeled. Fuu, Naruto, and Gaara were charging their bodies with chakra to make their exit intimidating.

**Timeskip, 1 day**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were running a plan together for their inevitable run-in with the other teams, "Okay, so when we run into which ever team, what's the plan?" Naruto was no strategist, he was clever and smart. He wasn't intelligent, he was a frontline fighter. Sasuke and Sakura looked between each other, they hadn't a clue yet. They'd only about a week to get an earth scroll and get to the tower, all the had done so far was get used to the situation. Naruto was out of his henge at the moment, something he preferred not to be when in a forest or anywhere heavily nature-oriented.

"Well, we'll need you and your kitsune at the frontlines. Sakura's more of a medic or support unit in combat. And I'm a precision fighter and semi-strategist." His assessment was met with a groan from Naruto that he just summed them up and didn't come up with a plan. "I'm getting to it. If we run into a heavy assault team, Naruto you're going to be at point since Sakura and I can't take heavy hits or land heavy blows. If we run into a assassin-like team, I'll be at point since your attacks are mostly heavy on chakra and your blows are never for quick, easy fights."

He took a breath after that, he'd said all that in one breath. "Sakura, if we run into anything we can't heal from than you're going to have to heal us to the best of your ability or to the point where we can heal. Also, if Naruto or myself are unconscious for a period of time, take care of us until we awake. That's the best I can come up with, I'm no Nara and I'm certainly not Shikamaru." Naruto nodded and returned to his henge, that's when a gigantic snake suddenly came out of nowhere.

The great serpent looked to Naruto, he was snarling like nobodies business. It made eye-contact with him and a stare-down resulted. Naruto's eyes were wild and bloodthirsty, the snake's were calm and coherent. This didn't bode well in the minds of Naruto's teammates, a snake didn't just come out of nowhere and not try to eat what it finds if it's edible. The next minute, the snake made to eat them, to which Naruto prevented with a larger henge.

His appearance was literally blown away, he leaped out of the dust cloud at his comrades, ultimately pushing them out of the way. He was immediately swallowed by the _anaconda_-like snake before them, Sakura looked like she would cry. Sasuke was looking stunned at his loyalty, 'H-He hardly knew us properly! And he, he sacrificed himself for us? What kind of teammates are we?!' Before he could continue his internal rant, the serpent's belly distended to an unnatural length.

Out of the snakes stomach came a two-tailed henge of a fox. It was about the size of a Boxer and its fur looked like fire when the breeze blew it. The stance it had was almost regal, it wasn't truly regal because the two who saw it knew who was 'wearing' that skin. The fox then looked on edge, 'This large serpent isn't Anko-chan's. There are so few snake summoners and the one who taught Anko-chan was...Orochimaru!' His ears were turning all over the place as if he were expecting an attack.

"Naruto?" Sakura's query wasn't taken notice of, to be honest it seemed like Naruto forgot about his teammates. "NARUTO!" She finally got through to the boxer-sized fox, although his ears were ringing. "What's wrong?!" He sniffed the air and then turned to the snake, hunger in his eyes. They could tell he was hungry, if his clearly visible ribs were any indication. 'He must have used a lot of chakra to change henge forms while still in one. How far can he go I wonder?' Sasuke looked to the focus of his musings, the pleading eyes broke his steely resolve.

"Fine fine. Eat the snake, but save some for us! We need to stay strong as well, you know!" Sakura nodded, then looked to Sasuke. "WHAT?! WE'RE GOING TO EAT THAT THING?! WHY?!" Sasuke looked to the horrific but captivating display that was Naruto eating the snakes heart in one bite. "We need to eat too, and that snake will feed us for the whole week. We'll take the leftovers with us through the week and if there's more left? We'll bring it home." Sakura was watching with disgust and interest with Naruto's display of gory snake pieces to eat. That's when it hit the, 'He's eating all the parts that humans can't stomach!'

This in mind, the two very human genin held a new respect for their more-than-likely bipolar teammate. He had eaten the appendix for some reason or another and stopped abruptly before he could finish his meal. He looked to some bushes at his right and leaped past them. He landed and started to fight something, or someone. Sasuke and Sakura went to see what was rubbing Naruto's fur the wrong way and they saw a man fighting 'their' boy.

The man was a sickly white, he had makeup on the sides of his nose that was purple, his clothes were held up be a purple rope tied in a bow behind him, but his most defining feature was his dark chuckle that outcreeped Naruto and Anko-san's. "Kukuku, my my Naruto-kun, you've grown up. Your father and I were reasonably acquainted, he'd be proud of how you've grown as a young man! Now, how about you drop the henge for your teammates to see the real you, hmm?" Even though he was being smacked up, he had a respectfully condescending vibe to his words.

Naruto did as asked, his teammates were now boosted morally for reasons beyond them. He had on _mottled grey and green_ pants, his shirt was an orange that didn't draw their attention as much as the old Naruto's jumpsuits, and his hitae-ate was now split into two fingerless brass-knuckle gloves with a piece of the leaf symbol on each finger per hand.(On each hand there's a symbol of the leaf split into pieces for on a finger like a brass-knuckle) His appearance made the man step back, 'He looks more like Minato than before. His appearance is more mature than I'd expected, I might have trouble with this one.' His sandals were now boots, most likely steel-toed, and the already shaggy head of hair he had was shaggier than before, he reminded them of the Yondaime Hokage for some reason.(I wonder why?)

"Well well, you've really grown Naruto-kun. More than I had anticipated, oh well, I'll be taking Sasuke-kun now." He turned to the two other genin with a sadistic smirk and powerful aura around him. Naruto looked calm, this didn't bode well in the minds of his teammates. Their favorite blond, was so calm in front of a powerful shinobi. "W-WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO SASUKE-KUN?!" Sakura's outburst was met with a lick of the lips from 'Personality-san', his sadistic smirk never leaving his face.

"I'm going to bestow a gift upon him and then, I'm going to DESTROY THIS VILLAGE! KUKUKUKUKU!" Naruto let loose so much killer intent it could be felt throughout the forest, those he'd touched at some level responded by returning the favor and released all the killer intent they could. _In the end_, it was an amount of killer intent the whole village could feel from each and every building. The emotions were strong and kept growing, there was so much killer intent that those who didn't respond with killer intent, were seeing their deaths in the worst ways possible.

"You say you're going to destroy this village, eh?" His voice was unnaturally calm and it sent the strange man into a fit of goosebumps, "I'm not strong enough to do it yet, but...This village is mine, my territory, My Responsibility, MY Trouble and finally...MY ENEMY AND YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE WILL NOT TAKE THAT FROM ME! I WILL REPAIR WHAT WAS RUINED BY HUMANITY AND ITS ARROGANCE, TOBIRAMA-SAMA AND ASHINA-SAMA'S DREAM WILL BE FULFILLED BY ME, AND THOSE WHO CHOOSE TO MOVE FORWARD WITH ME** YOU'RE PETTY REVENGE OR WHATEVER IS NOTHING TO WHAT I WILL COMPLETE! I, UZUMAKI NARUTO KYUU-KITSUNIN, WILL REPAIR THE DREAM THAT WAS BROKEN OH SO LONG AGO!**"

The teams who were friends of Naruto could feel his killer intent rising, so they upped the power in kind. Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Choji, Fuu, Gaara and the now present Anko raised their killer intent with Naruto's to let him know that he had their support if he needed it. His killer intent and theirs fused together, they could feel each others' emotions and everyone who was adding on could tell that Naruto was thankful as well as that he was about to cancel the badass moment.

All of a sudden, for those who weren't adding to the killer intent, the killer intent was gone. The man was surprised when he felt a _boot to the face_. The shoe size was indiscernible, but if he had to guess...'I'd say he's about a size six and a half or a seven. This could help me make traps for him to get caught in, kukukukuku.' Naruto was now fighting alongside Anko, she had snakes going at him like there was fire in her clothes being put out and Naruto was letting kitsune loose left and right. The army of snakes of all kinds and kitsune was ridiculously big, it was about the size of an entire prison assembly on a rioting streak.

The man was being thrown every which way; getting bit, scratched, head-butted, kicked, body-bashed, rammed, and all in all, murdered _with extreme prejudice_. He walked out of the 'carnage' that was his old body, fresh as a daisy. He had a condescending smile on his face and a maniacal gleam in his eyes. Anko and Naruto glared like he was the source of all evil, for Anko he was and she had told bad things of him to Naruto, and then the area where her neck connected to shoulder began to burn.

"AAAHHH! DAMN IT! I'VE NO CHOICE!" Her body began to darken, her hair became a coal grey color, on her arms and back there were sharp spikes protruding from her bones, and on her face were three diagonal whisker marks on each cheek. She carried herself without that cheeky, playful, and sadistic 'adorableness' anymore; instead of cheeky there was coldheartedness, in place of playful there was murderous, and the sadism became her only original trait, but even that was tainted with bloodlust. Her hazel eyes were clouded and grey, they were almost empty except for the unending desire to kill.

Naruto's eyes turned red, the two of them were thirsty for blood. Sasuke and Sakura were trying to leave, but their bodies wouldn't move an inch. Naruto's demonic voice was their only wake up call, "**If you stay, than you won't be able to look at us the same way and you'll probably never want to affiliate with us again. If you leave, than don't you look back! Don't you dare look back, or risk losing your innocence of mind to the horror that is our life!**" His direct approach brought the desired effect, the two of them made a split second decision, Sakura and Sasuke would leave after they left the attacker a little gift.

"Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke called out, breathing a large fireball at the pale man. Sakura saw her chance and and threw a kunai with her chakra flowing through it like it would blow up. They ran after bestowing their 'gifts' and didn't look back, per Naruto's orders. The fight began, and it was _with a bang_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cliffhanger, I'm a horrible person...Don't worry, I'll start writin' the Orochimaru vs. Naruto &amp; Anko chapter as soon as my muse kicks mine and her own ass into gear. R&amp;R please. SEE YA!


	12. Chapter 12: You're sick of it, don't be

I'm so mean to ye guys and gals, HAHAHAHAHA! I left y'all on a cliffhanger where it was just gettin' good, talk 'bout an evil motherfucker, right? Hahahaha...I'm a jerk, but I'm a lovable jerk *cheeky smiling*. Anyone catch the reference in the title?

"Spoken words"

'Thoughts or quoting'

"**Demon voice or cursed form voice**"

jutsu

_reference or horrible joke_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was almost done tying the kunai to his fingers like when he fought Zabuza, when Anko was thrown into him. "Damn. You never said he was this strong! You don't need to use the Curse Mark if you don't want t-!" "**Yes I do! If I don't, we die! I'm not letting that happen, not anytime soon or late!**" Her voice was distorted by the venomous chakra the mark created and leaked into her coils. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki for one was pissed, he and Anko-chan were getting their asses handed to them and he couldn't use his ace in the hole. 'Damn it. I can't use your power Kyuubi, and I can't keeep using just my own or all of us die! Give me some advice,'

Inside of Naruto's mind, the daiyoukai kitsune was pondering on what he could do to keep his vessel and, since he was Naruto's tenant, himself as well. "**I can only think to use the two tailed henge. It isn't my power, but it is your power manifested as a form you're comfortable with. That's all I can come up with, and you need to eat or run the risk of chakra exhaustion...THAT SNAKE! Go back to the carcass and eat as much as you can then come back to the fight!**" Naruto had a look of stunned-stupidity, he hadn't thought of that and it was coming to bite him in the ass as it were.

'Thank you, Kyuubi! You are a genius! Gotta get something to eat, bye!' His antics never ended, even in battle. "Anko-chan," He yelled to the woman in her Cursed Form looked to him as they were at the moment at a draw with her spikes keeping Orochimaru's kusanagi out of her body. "I need to get something to eat!" The fight just stopped, had he just said that in the middle of a fight? Even Orochimaru was confused, this kid was sane right?

Upon seeing Anko's look of '**ARE YOU CRAZY**' he said the only thing he could think of, "Just trust me!" With that, he ran towards the snake carcass to eat a well deserved and well required meal. The fight continued, Anko's spikes were only on her back and arms so she was limited to a very close-range set of melee.

She ran at the snake summoner, his snake sword was extended to an unearthly length and had to retract to keep her at bay in close combat. Reaching him, she started using her spikes like a chainsaw by spinning in a fashion resembling Naruto's tsurga. The effect was a 'rain storm' of blood and organs, Orochimaru's to be precise. He opened his mouth wide and pulled himself out of it with a jump before pulling his kusanagi out of his throat(No, 'e's not a sword-swallower from the circus children) then got into a kenjutsu stance.

She took a taijutsu stance as she prepared for the flood gates to swing wide with insanity, '**Okay, stay calm and stay focused. I just need to keep going until Naruto-kun gets back, please hurry Gaki.**' She was thrown from her musings as the kusanagi passed by her throat. "It's quite a shame Anko-chan, you had such potential. Too bad you were inferior to some of...the others." His statement was accompanied with an under-slash, which was deflected by her spikes and he was then impaled by one of the aforementioned protrusions of bone on her arms and back.

"**What do you mean 'the others'?! Are there more innocents who've suffered your torture?! ANSWER ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!**" Her war cry was a full package, pain and grief included in the _box_ing fist she sent into his face. He flew back a few feet before landing on his feet, "Yes, there are many, many more. You were only given the first attempt, and I was clearly wrong in leaving you to this village. Do you want to know where the idea for the mark came from?"

His smug smirk was almost shredded from his pale face, a couple of mismatched senbon and kunai inbetween her fingers should have done it had her anger been none existent. "**TELL ME NOW! OR YOUR DAYS OF EXPERIMENTING WILL BE NO MORE!**" Her attitude definitely made him answer, "I got the basis for the Curse Mark, from a young man who belongs to an unnamed clan. He has an innate ability to mutate his body for offensive, defensive and survival purposes."

"**So...The mark on the back of my neck, is a BASTARDIZED VERSION OF A YOUNG MAN'S KEKKAI GENKAI?! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!**" She attacked him with renewed fervor, 'Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned' took on a new meaning in those five minutes of combat. Before they could start fighting for five more, Naruto in his twin-tailed fox henge rammed Orochimaru in the stomach. He dropped the illusion with a smug smirk tugging on his lips, "Miss me...Fucker?"

His question, although rhetorical, was met with a chuckle from Anko and a glare from Orochimaru. "**Well done Gaki, you got your strength back. Now,**" She said as thy both turned to Orochimaru, "**Shall we, oh I don't know, destroy this Fucker?!**" Again, a rhetorical question that was answered. It was answered with a reapplication of the henge and a yowl of concurrence. "**GOOD!**" They ran at him, Naruto's claws sharpened and teeth bared while Anko's spikes looked sharper than before and her sadistic grin grew into an almost evil smile that was even more intimidating with her diagonal whisker marks.

The prodigy of the Sandaime's Team 7 was unaware of what hit him the first five times, after about ten is when he retaliated. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He Orochimaru called out, summoning a large purple cobra. The great serpent hissed before it lunged at the boxer-sized fox and cursed Snake Mistress. The two of them had to make a split second decision; jump out of the way and risk the lives of innocent forestfolk in the vicinity or stay put, get eaten and kill the creature from the inside.

The answer was obvious, "**Gaki! Jump out of the way and make sure the forestfolk aren't nearby!**" She received a yowl of acknowledgement as he leaped away from the obnoxiously sized serpentine summon while Anko stayed put and readied her spikes for tearing through flesh. The snake engulfed her in one swallow and was then cut from inside its throat, from which Anko jumped out of.

"What...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" He screamed this as a statement instead of a question, "THIS SNAKE WAS RELATED TO MANDA! NOW THIS VILLAGE WILL BE NOTHING BUT RUINS AND CORPSES ONCE HE LEARNS OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I WANTED TO CONTROL THIS VILLAGE, NOT REMOVE IT FROM THE F-UNGH!" Naruto had run at him while he was preoccupied and ripped of the man's right arm before chewing then swallowing it. Anko took her chance and elbowed him then pulled her arm back abruptly as it was still against his chest, drawing fountains of blood before it melted into mud.

"**A MUD CLONE?! DAMN IT!**" Anko's scream was heard by the retreating form of Orochimaru and by the other two of Team 7. Naruto released his twin-tailed appearance and spoke sadly, "Let's get to the tower Anko-chan, we'll get him next time he shows his sorry carcass! You also need to return to normal, or you'll lose your already fragile sanity." She nodded solemnly and reverted to her normal Caucasian complexion and purple hair, her diagonal whiskers began to fade into nothing, and the spikes on her arms and back retracted into her bones in disgusting sounds of bones being broken down into the original.

"Okay...Let's go Gaki, your teammates are probably worried sick about you. Oh, before I forget, can you restore any pieces of my sanity like last time?" She was clearly exhausted, and it wasn't from the fight. She looked worn yes, but not physically. Her eyes were their original color, yet they held an insatiable bloodlust that she wasn't holding back too well. Naruto saw all these things and nodded, he had restored a piece of her sanity by using Kyuubi's chakra to heal her.

'Kyuubi, can you lend me some chakra please?' His mental voice was pleading, he didn't want to have to kill her if she went insane, "**Why should I?**" The large fox's apathetic attitude was expected, but unwanted as Naruto responded in the same pleading mental voice as before. 'Please, we need as many allies as possible if Konohagakure's destruction and restoration are to be a success later in life. Anko-chan is an essential friend and supporter, we need all the help we can get and that means healing her...' He left it to hang there, he knew that persuading Kyuubi would be difficult if possible to do like the last time.

"**...Very well, I'll lend you some of my chakra to heal her. But, remember! I want control for a given amount of time!**" Naruto looked up and nodded vigorously enough that one would think his had would fall off. 'Thank you Kyuubi!' With his mental appeasing of his tenant out of the way, Naruto placed his hands to Anko's temples and channeled a small portion of Kyuubi's chakra into her body. Kyuubi, while still inside of Naruto, was able to push some of his consciousness into Anko's psyche enough to repair the woman's scarred mind.

Her mind was a jungle on it's side, the sky was to his right and the ground was to his left. He was hopping from tree to tree and found the insanity, it manifested as people who were speaking incoherently and were laughing evilly. The overly large fox changed the scrap of his mind into the form of a fox the size of a mule with four tails and charged chakra from Anko's body into a miniaturized bijuu bomb that he fired into the ungodly mass of humanoid mental constructs of madness.

Outside of Anko's mind, her eyes' luster and playfulness began to gradually restore itself from the lack of the Curse Mark of Earth's influence. She and Naruto began their trek to the tower as well as the other contestants of the exams. Before thy got very far though, Orochimaru came out of the ground and slammed his right hand with blue flames on his fingertips into Naruto's stomach, knocking him unconscious. The Hebi Sannin then turned to mud and Anko was left with an out-of-action Naruto on her hands.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura and Sasuke had retrieved a scroll of Heaven from a genin from Amegakure, and were now setting up camp anticipating the return of their beloved blond blizzard of bemusement. The pinkette was looking anxiously around for Naruto, he'd done so much for the team so far without being asking for anything in return, having him not around and acting odd was kind of unnerving for her. "Sasuke-kun," Receiving a curious 'hm' brought a small smile to hr face, he wasn't replying in a simple 'hn's that much anymore.

"Do you think, Naruto's going to be okay?" Sasuke looked to the canopy, the trees were larger than average, but they still allowed one to see the stars on clear nights. "I-I mean, h's strong and all, but...Can he and Anko-san take on a Sannin with a hope of winning?" Sasuke pondered these questions, there was no doubt that Naruto was strong and that with Anko-san's experience they would give the man a heck of a fight...'But can they win? Naruto's raw power in mortal form, Anko-san is a Tokubetsu Jonin with years of missions and gimmicks under belt, or trench coat depending on how you look at it.' He answered in the most honest voice he'd used since the day they saw the Fox Memorial Grounds, "I don't know. Anko-san and Naruto are dangerous on their own, that's a given. Naruto took Zabuza on and almost won, Anko-san's a Tokubetsu Jonin with years of experience on her shoulders...Together? I don't think Orochimaru could not survive without going all out. or at last putting an effort into it!"

Sakura nodded her agreement, Sasuke was more open ever since they became the teammates of the real Naruto. Sasuke was talking more often and being less holier-than-thou about most things now. "With Naruto's influence of people...He could change a country, maybe even the world as we know it..." She unknowingly spoke her thoughts aloud and was getting an incredulous look from Sasuke at the thought of Naruto changing the world, "...Maybe, maybe. We won't know until he makes his move after all, he is going to fix our village..."

They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying each others' company(Yes, Sasuke's growing up from a constantly-constipated prick into a decent young man). Sasuke then had a pensive look adorning his normally stoic or scowling face, "Hey Sakura, this is going to sound like a strange question..." Sakura looked intrigued at his statement, 'What could he ask that's strange after what we've seen from our mission in Nami no Kuni?' "Shoot," The last Uchiha then looked to the skis again, he did that when he was contemplating something as his teammates had learned.

"How long have we been in the Forest of Death? How many days?" Sakura's face took on a similarly pensive look, her left hand's index finger to her chin and her eyes to the canopy in thought. "...About, um, I'd say about two or three days. Time feels almost none existent or longer with Naruto around, doesn't it?" She asked this with a slight chuckle, Sasuke returned the good-natured chuckle. "Yeah, it seems like it was only yesterday that we learned of his mask, and yet it seems so long ago as well. He has a way of directing all attention towards himself, and I doubt it's entirely intentional anymore!"

The voice of one Mitarashi Anko broke their lightened mood, "Hey, chibis I could use some help?" Her voice was aggravated, at what they didn't know, but it was at something serious. They looked to her and found Naruto riding her piggyback, deathly-pale and looking like he should be in a buried casket at the cemetery. Sakura rushed over, worried for her older brother figure/ semi-crush. "What happened?!" Her concern brought a sad smile to Anko's distraught face as she answered,

"Orochi-teme placed a seal on his-him," She made a quick save for Naruto, 'These two don't know, might as well keep it that way until their ready and Naruto-kun is.' "The seal causes all control of chakra to be sent into a constant fluctuation that doesn't allow proper use of anything that uses chakra. He could us a simple clone jutsu and he'd probably gt it right with how large his chakra reserves are, Orochi-teme always had a way to find the weakest link and screw up its strengths." Anko's knuckles were white from clenching her fists so hard.

Sasuke looked concerned for his friend, "Can you remove it? How do we remove it?!" Anko looked at him with a deadpan like h was a complete moron, "If I knew, do you think he'd be out like a light on the ground, pale as a ghost?!" She was tapping her foot with a great deal of irritation at the prodigy before her, who was now making a face of 'I'm so fucking stupid'. "I can't, you two don't have the control, the reserves, or the experience in fuinjutsu, Naruto-kun's out like a light for now and the only person I can think of who could remove the seal Orochi-teme placed isn't here right now!"

Her breathing slowed as she calmed down, it was a problem and she was venting on a pair of genin. "Okay, let's gt you three to the tower. Technically, I can't do anything to help you, so I'll meet you three there. Take care of my Gaki, got it!" Her possessive tone sent them into fervent nods, "Good, get their as quick as you can. I'll let the Hokage and other jonin know of what occurred here." With that, she was gone. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged worried glances between each other and then looked to the unconscious form of Naruto. His head was in Sakura's lap with a wet cloth over his forehead to cool his sweating face.

**Timeskip, 2 hours**

The two conscious genin of Team 7 were in a room with a board with text written in a riddle, the riddle spoke of Heaven in Earth as training for shinobi in a 'vice versa' manner. During the few minute they were thinking, Naruto began to wake up. "Damn...That teme's a nasty piece of work, note to self: don't let that happn again, end note. Ungh, why's it so bright outside, it should be night right about now." The blond troublemaker, Sakura and Sasuke now had three heads working to figure out the riddle.

"Naruto!" Sakura glomped him, making him grunt in pain as he landed on his ass from the unforeseen attack of affection from the pinkette. He got up after she let go and said a few things as he raised his shirt to see the seal placed over his, "I better try to take off this seal, I don't need my control any shoddier than it is on a good day..." With that said, he charged chakra into his fingertips that became visible as blue flames. He held the shirt in his mouth and pressed the glowing hand to his seal, making him gasp and groan at the pain of only half-removing the seal. "UNGH! Damn it, huh huh, my control's good enough to half-remove it. Oh well, it's better than nothing."

His shirt back to where it was before and his seal only half-handicapped, he looked to the board and then unrolled both scrolls which he threw over each other. A cloud of smoke emerged from the pair of scrolls and out of the cloud stepped one Omino Iruka. "Hey, what I miss?" His casual tone of voice was met with sweatdrops from the three genin.

"You missed me and Anko-chan fighting Orochimaru, it hurt." He was in a corner as a fox with a cloud of depression over his head, the reward for his antics was a glomp from a seemingly out-of-nowhere Yamanaka Ino. "FOXY-KUN! YOU'RE MINE!" The fox, then shifted to the twin-tailed appearance and was then being hung onto by the blonde kunoichi. She was trying not to fall off of the boxer-sized fox, but she wasn't being done any favors for Naruto as his two tails began to wag eccentrically around Ino. The tails were hitting her, making her start to slip, and Naruto's prancing around wasn't doing her any good either.

Choji with a bag of chips and Shikamaru walked into the room to find an obnoxiously sized twin-tailed fox with one Yamanaka Ino slipping on and off his back as he ran around. "Uuuhhh..." Iruka just looked to them as he said calmly, "I don't even want to know. Good job you guys," He was awarded glares from Ino and Sakura, so he rectified his mistake quickly, "And girls." Appeased, they returned to trying to catch the large vulpine.

It took a few minutes for Iruka to leave, seeing as he found it kind of amusing to see Ino being thrashed about on the fox and Sakura chasing the cat/dog-hybrid-resembling animal. While Naruto was enjoying the exercise, he was irritated at their determination to literally lash him for their pleasure.(Yes, I man it in those ways) The fox was just about at wits end with those two when an ingenious plan began to brew in his furry skull. His movements began to get a little too close for comfort to the walls, Ino being on his back left her to getting bruised or broken bones while Sakura was now holding onto a tail trying to slow him down. Sakura's safety was a clear risk that Naruto wasn't taking into account, he seemed to interested in ramming the wall!

Just before he intercepted the wall's path, he jumped off the ground and off the wall. He didn't drop right away, he seemed to stick in the air for a few second before coming down to Earth. His landing made a small crater, one that sent dust and small debris into all directions. The others had to cover their eyes so they didn't go possibly blind or get something in their eyes. The dust cloud revealed Naruto standing defensively over Ino and Sakura, like everyone was a threat. Everyone looked into his eyes and lost their breathe.

Team 8 had snuck into the room to figure out the reason behind the commotion, what they found stole their that Naruto was a boxer-sized fox with two tails slowly-swishing behind him like ribbons in the breeze. His fur was a golden-red, it looked like it shined with sunset was upon them. They made sure that there wasn't a hole in the tower's walls to figure out the unearthly light. Iruka was stunned, 'N-Naruto? What have you become?' His answer came as he looked into the soul-piercing blue eyes that could make Kami herself uneasy. His teeth were bared and looked razor sharp, they were whiter than ivory. His claws were black and sharp like kunai, his legs were muscular and lean.

He looked like he would kill anyone who came too close, after looking in his eyes...It was clear he was being defensive unconsciously. He was unaware that he was screaming in body language, 'These two are under my protection, if you want them you're coming through me first!' His stance was almost regal, he looked majestic in his own right. His paws were big enough to be a small mule's hoof and could break anyone's bones if the need or desire to arose. The most intriguing thing about him though, was the aura he carried himself in. It demanded no nonsense, respect, discipline, and forgiveness. The aura of their favorite fox was also loving, calm, playful, and determined.

He walked out of the crater he made, carrying Ino and Sakura on his back carefully. For reasons unknown to the eight shinobi watching, they wanted to clap for him. He looked strangely heroic, carrying two young girls out of a crater with a cloud of dust still heavy in the air and an air of authority and majesty. After taking a few feet out of the crater, he gently put them on the floor before jumping onto the wall then into the air...Where he hung for a minute or two.

Naruto landed in the exact same crater without a care in the world, just a mildly sated curiosity. 'So, I can remain in the air for short periods of time. Huh, guess I've got my work cut out for me.' He looked to his old teacher, his teammates and the others in the room. He then made a squeaky, whine-squawking noise in frustrated. Hinata, being innocent and unaware, asked what he was trying to say to them.

"W-what's that n-noise h-he's making? What d-does it mean, I-Iruka-sensei?" Before the chunin could answer, Shikamaru henge'd into Iruka and spoke in their teacher's voice to the dot. "And that students, is the sound of a frustrated fox!" He finished with a smirk that earned him a front row seat to see the akuma heddo no jutsu. "You're a bitch, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!"

Suffice to say, the other genin shut up after that. It was an effective jutsu when used properly, like when someone's students aren't listening. Naruto decided to make the girls stop faking sleep, his solution? Sleeping on top of both of them at the same time. He laid down horizontally across both of their bodies, earning 'oof's and groans of complaint at being under an overly-large fox.

"Foxy-kun...Could you, oh I don't know, get off of us?!" Her tone of voice was more of a demand than a request, she was done no favors from Naruto as he began to snore lightly. Sakura and Ino began struggling, only for Naruto to roll over and on top of the respective chest and head of the two girls. Their fur-muffled calls for help were answered with laughter from their classmates. Naruto rolled back onto their stomachs and kept snoring. Sakura had a tick mark on her forehead and on Ino's forehead there was a popped vein evident as they tried to lift the large dog-sized fox.

That's when Sakura asked, "When did the rest of you get here? Before us?" Ino answered with a sense of superiority, "Yea, it just shows how much better of a shinobi I am than you. That's why-MMPH!" Her speech of being better was stopped by one of Naruto's tails covering her face, getting a smile on Sakura's face to appear and Naruto's snoring seemed less labored. That's when everyone noticed he was actually asleep this time, that's also when Iruka saw that he 'wasn't needed' anymore. "Well, good by and good luck kids!"

Iruka disappeared in a cloud of smoke, getting irritated looks from the two downed kunoichi. Hinata then took the initiative to try to move the enlarged critter, her solution was to scratch him behind the ears and under the chin. Her award winning ministrations, in Naruto's very biased opinion, got the boxer-sized fox to get up and lay down for her to scratch his stomach. His reaction elicited a giggle from Hinata and jealous glares from the other two girls, while the ex-drop outs looked glad that he was acting so behaved around the gentle and innocent Hyuga heiress.

Not a moment after that thought crossed their minds, Naruto looked up to the walls and through deduction, the air. He got up abruptly with Hinata now on his back like he was a horse, as he leaped up to the wall and into the air. He decided to try his luck and he began to run in the air, with stellar results of staying aloft with a passenger.(If ya've seen the fight between Naruto and Menma, ya know what I'm talkin' 'bout)

He lost his 'hold' on the air and fell, landing smoothly in the same crater again, bringing with him a cloud of dust. Coming out of the cloud, Hinata looked as excited as a if she were on a date with a celebrity. (If ya think 'bout it, Naruto's become a celebrity through the Bingo Book) She was holding onto his fur with a giddy expression that made everyone who knew her think, 'THAT DOESN'T BELONG THERE!' Naruto had a look of 'OH MY GOD GET HER OFF ME!' and he wasn't disappointed, Kiba came over tentatively and took Hinata from her her new favorite 'ride'.

"Mmm, but I w-was h-having f-f-fun..." Her groan was met with a relieved sigh from the fox, after she got out of his fur she reverted to her normal timid personality. Shikamaru saw this and put it together, "Kiba, let her back on Naruto!" Hinata looked giddy, Naruto and Kiba looked terrified, Shino raised an eyebrow, and the other three looked at him like he was psychotic. Naruto started to make a leap for it, but Hinata jumped on his back quicker than he anticipated and her attitude turned more confident, "Yeah! Naruto-kun, you're mine for now!"

'She still has the polite part of her personality, she just reacts to his aura of confidence!' Shikamaru then snapped his fingers after getting out of his thinking pose, and rose his voice in the 'I am a genius!' manner. "That's it! She's not obsessed with him in the sense that we're thinking, I mean she is," Naruto didn't catch that right away, he had a furry face that asked 'huh?' as Shikamaru continued. "She's reacting to his aura of confidence and it's overpowering her timidity, that's why she's so possessive, she's trying to keep confident!" The looks of stupid-stunned was all over the others' faces, except for Hinata, she was snuggling closer to her sense of confidence.

The confidence Hinata felt was still there but in lesser amounts after they got her off Naruto's hide. They left her in close proximity to Naruto as they entered a small arena-like area. The area had only the team from Sunagakure and Takigakure to talk to, and only Fuu was a very good conversationalist. The week itself went by pretty slowly, Naruto was always in his vulpine henge. He'd been practicing the ability to run on air, Ino had been trying to smother his face a lot which confused the Bejesus out of Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Shikamaru was walking with a twin-tailed Naruto-fox, chatting it up to Hell. "I told you Naruto, people don't have 'butterfly hair'. It doesn't even make se-I stand corrected." After turning the corner, they saw Temari, who Naruto tackled. "Get...The Hell...Off me, you mangy beast!" Her attempts to get him off were useless to say the least. Naruto then abruptly got up and ran down the hallway, leaving a confused Shikamaru and a relieved Temari.

That's when an ear splitting shriek, getting everyone who heard it to widen their eyes. And then Naruto's voice rang out, "Five fucking miles I ran, and I'm still as giddy as a five year-old on an elevator!" A random employee then spoke up, "Hello little boy, how are you doing?" Naruto's response was evil in every sense of the word, "I will break your legs! I can kick things really, really Hard!" The employee then asked, "How hard exactly?"

The answer came in the sound form of metal being bent, "LIKE MY DICK HARD!" That's when a second scream, worse than the first came from Naruto's direction. Naruto spoke up again, "My favorite subject is physics because I can defy it!" Another employee voiced their concern, "This kid's crazy, let's kick his ass!" The blond whirlwind responded, "I just hovered in the air without Nike's, FUCK YOU!" And once again, a scream pierced the once calm air. Around this time, everyone decided to find out what the fuck Naruto was doing to elicit so many screams today.

Everyone who gave half a rat's ass ran for whoever's life was in danger, and they found Naruto in his twin-tails henge and a corpse that had foxnip on it. Shikamaru facefaulted, Ino and Saura looked like they would throw up, Hinata passed out from the shock, Kiba and Akamaru were covering their noses from the scent of blood, Choji put his chips away after looking green, Gaara's eyebrow twitched with irritation that he didn't think of eating his victims first, and the others were calm about it after seeing more than enough gore in life.

Anko walked on the scene, looking confused about why everyone was looking weird until she saw the corpse and the foxnip. That's when she hugged the still eating dog sized fox while saying, "Oh that's a good boy, who's a good murderer?! You found the hebi bunshin I made!" Everyone looked stunned, 'This was all a training exercise?!' While Gaara's thoughts were a little more gruesome, 'Why didn't I think of eating my victims so Mother would have more blood? Forgive me mother, please!' Gaara received no answers, just snores and sighed relieved that his 'Mother' wasn't about to punish him.

Naruto on the other hand was getting attention from Anko that was all positive. She was scratching behind his ears, rubbing his whiskers, and scratching under the chin. He was in a high heaven with food, 'What more could a fox want?!' He received no answer, but kept eating. That is until, Temari's fan met the top of his head, "WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU EAT PEOPLE?! WHERE'S YOUR HUMANITY?! THAT TAKI JINCHUURIKI, FUU, IS MORE HUMANE AND LESS BLOODTHIRSTY THAN YOU AND GAARA!" She couldn't go on, because a screech broke her words that would have come out, she then turned and saw Fuu's beetles eating her perverted teammate slowly and painfully.

"...Okay, I take it back. YOU THREE ARE THE BLOODTHIRSTIEST PEOPLE I'VE EVER MET IN MY LIFE!" She stalked back to her brothers, Kankuro gave her a wide berth while Gaara didn't seem to care. That's when it clicked for Sakura after she regained her composure, now knowing that Naruto wasn't eating a true person, "Wait a minute, Anko-san! You let him eat people?! Or clones?" Anko just looked to her, nodded, then returned to her ministrations on 'her' Gaki.

"Yep, it's how I make sure he doesn't slack off and how I intend to get Ibiki out of a job. By sicking Gaki, here, on 'em! Clever, right?" Her answer was given by Sasuke, "More like sadistic." He received a smack upside the head for his honesty, to which he grumbled something about 'unfairness' and 'evil snake ladies'. "Now, anymore pointless questions?" Getting no problems, she nodded approvingly. Naruto's consumption of the fake corpse ended abruptly, his ears were turning very which way as his head turned around frantically.

Kiba and Akamaru scented the air, turning raised eyebrows to the dog-sized fox. He began to make a gekkering at something that no one detected, that is, except the two other jinchuuriki. Fuu's chakra armor came into the world, Gaara's sand circled him, and Naruto traded in the fur coat for his initial jinchuuriki form. Before anyone could ask, a Fuma shuriken came at the Kyuubi jinchuuriki out of nowhere. Time seemed to slow down around all of them, Naruto ran at the shuriken, four legs blazing. What he did next was ingenious!

He leaped towards the flying projectile and called out, "Tsurga!" His form became nothing but a miniature cyclone that went around the offending weapon and then went through it! Everyone's eyes widened as his plan became clear, he was improvising a new jutsu. The twister of death, feet, claws and metal grabbed onto the shuriken from inside, stopped to spin it faster in the opposite direction and then resumed while guiding his new assisting weapon to its origin. Said cause of the wheel of pain, was a chunin by the name of Mizuki, who had a horrified look on his face as he was then torn up by his own weapon and target of murder.

Naruto's short assault stopped as soon as it began, but the man who suffered his wrath was worse for wear. "H-Huff-How did y-you know...Naruto! I was concealed?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow, 'That was supposed to be an assassination attempt?' He asked Kyuubi, who only answered with an '**Iunno**' and what Naruto assumed was a shrug. His question was unknowingly voiced, answered by the only other teacher who was nice to him. "I-I was, *coughcough*, supposed to eradicate you...After all, hehehehe, you're the 'demon-brat'. Huff-How did you know where I was...?!"

Mizuki's feeble hopes of antagonizing Naruto were fruitless, the young man in a make-shift flak jacket had heard more than plenty of the names he was called. "The direction the shuriken came from, the scent of malevolent chakra, and also my oldest friend..." He said this while listing it down with his fingers, getting Mizuki to glare at him. "You...*Coughcough*, really are a demon! Orochimaru-sa-!" The traitorous shinobi wasn't able to finish, for as soon as he said the Sannin's name, he was punched in the stomach hard enough to knock him out.

Naruto sneered at the older man, he had always seemed too cheery and kind around him, and now he knew why. The Kitsunin then henge'd into his twin-tailed form and began to eat the chunin's hands, eliciting screams from him. He turned to the others in the arena-like room without guilt in his step, when he rached the bottom of the stairs, he released the form and as he silently cried...Said a few words that would stay with everyone for a long time, "The world of the shinobi is gruesome, bloody, and it is cruel! But in the end? We are nothing more, than the cause of it all. People come and go, lives are lost and gained. And friends always stay in one way, shape or form,"

He inhaled deeply, he was going to make history with these words, might as well make it look and sound cool. "...If you're sick of it, don't be! There's a Hell of a lot more coming..." With that, he left the room while returning to the henge without a handseal and without any fucks given from anyone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

What do y'all think? Good, bad, somewhere in between? Please, R&amp;R. Naruto's forms in the henge will change as he grows stronger, as Kyuubi said, "**It's not my power, but it is your own manifested in a form you're comfortable with.**" That's all I can think of at the moment, so...SEE YA!


	13. Chapter 13: We fight,we survive,we exist

WAZ UP! I got a review sayin' I'm usin' a lot of cliches, but the person didn't even tell me which ones. I know that I'm usin' the cliche of Naruto bein' abused physically, but other than that? I'm lost. Anyway, I've been movin' a little too fast in the story so I slowed down last chapter. Now it's back to the story and not solely character development. And I'm sorry that some letters are missing in the chapters, my laptop from school has major problems with certain keys. I'm gonna skip the majority of the preliminaries, I don't need to tell y'all what happened. I'm changin' a few, but that's it. Naruto's is the one I'll skip to then keep goin'. I don't like repeatin' myself, but I have to so the author's note is legit. I don't own jack for the Narutoverse, and I feel sad 'bout that, but I'll manage. I'm gonna flirt with the line between reality and fanfiction, fourth-wall bitch! Makin' a cameo for myself.

"Spoken words"

'Thoughts and quoting'

"**Demon speech**"

_reference, pun, or emphasis_

jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Dosu wasn't leaving openings as far as taijutsu was concerned, and his gauntlet was giving Naruto a major head and Kyuubi jinchuuriki had thrown every idea he had in the thick of it out at the Oto-nin, yet the bandaged man had survived every one of them. His cleverness was being tested and it was pissing him off! "SCREW IT! I'm just going to play with my kitsune's potential!" No sooner had he said that, than two of his kitsune-imitators came out of his make-shift flak jacket's sleeves. One of the foxes transformed in a puff of smoke and stepped out as a humanoid figure in a _tattered-looking black robe with white underneath_. The other one did the same, but came out as a _black katana with a hand guard in the shape of a __swastika_.

Th figure still wore the mask but before much more inspection could begin, Naruto threw kunai with ninja wire into the robe at the arms and legs. "Let's see...How good my puppetry is is, shall we?!" Just after saying that, his creation ran at Dosu with speed that seemed inhuman. The Oto-nin didn't have time to react, the 'swordsman' struck him every which way and Naruto's fingers and hands were blazing. His skills were amateurish and shoddy, but they were surprisingly effective. Konkuro looked more interested than earlier, "Hey! He's copying me! What the Hell?!"

Sasuke looked to the man in black as he said, "That's Naruto for you," Temari and Kankuro's attention was on Sasuke now as he continued, "He's truly a _sly old fox_. Mind the pun, but the jutsus he's made are based off of and modified forms of the jutsu others use. Technically, that's what we all do, after all, we learn from some else right?" The question was rhetorical, and while they thought on that Sasuke kept talking. "Naruto's made his jutsu from a few clan techniques before now, and they're all very effective in combat. The name he made for himself fits his personality and combat style, perfectly! The Kitsunin, a true kitsune in behavior and personality..."

The preliminaries had irritated plenty of the genin present, there were a few who were thrilled at the prospect to test their mettle against stronger and varied opponents. Fuu, Gaara, Naruto, Neji and Sasuke were among those who were ecstatic about this. Temari and Kankuro were on the fence about it, but now they were glad they had these preliminary fights. They could now watch the competition and learn how to counter whoever they were assigned to fight against. A clash of metal on echoing metal brought them out of their musings.

The 'puppet' was giving Dosu a hard time now, besides moving fast and erratically, its attacks were full of strength and were hit like a train. The gauntlet was bung up and dented to the point of looking like regular armor. The puppeteer's arms were all over the place, his hands were twisting and his arms had been in every direction by now. The figure stopped moving as Naruto opened a scroll, after a puff of smoke cleared, everyone could see on his arms were the gauntlets of the Demon Brothers.

Tenten had woken up from unconsciousness that Temari had oh so gracefully knocked her into. Seeing her old friend from the orphanage and from Iruka's second year as their teacher, fighting with two Nuke-nin's weapons after waking up wasn't something she expected. The shuriken-chain of the gauntlets was suddenly ripped apart suddenly, making chains individually for each gauntlet. He flung the chains at the puppet, to which they latched on and he returned to the fight.

Sakura spoke up, hand on her chin and a critical look in her eyes. "Didn't see that one coming! Didn't expect him to use those...Or even have kept them for that matter! Huh," Everyone, except Sasuke, was looking for her to continue. "He took down the Demon Brothers on his own, after that he sealed them in a scroll and held onto the gauntlets for the trip. I thought he'd of sold those along with the 'Brothers after the mission to Nami..." The eyes of the jonin widened, if he kept those as a trophy...What else did he keep?!

Dosu was fed up with this kid, "This fight's over!" He ran at Naruto with the intent to end this with a single blow, he was 'clearly' a puppeteer so he was weak in close quarters. Right after getting within arms reach of the blond, Naruto henge'd into his twin-tailed fox and headbutt the surprised genin. His 'figurine' then took the helmet-like mask off, revealing _orange hair_ before returning to a kage bunshin that gripped the sword and went at Dosu with the intent to prolong the 'inevitable'.

"What the fuck?! You're a puppeteer! How are you so strong and skilled in close quarters?!" Naruto, the bunshin, laughed maniacally at his confusion and frustration. "You don't know a thing about kitsune do you? HAHAHAHAHA! We are masters of deception, espionage, and sabotage. Changing shape to fool the mortal men and women, faking a skill or power to get in close to someone, and then killing them with...**EXTREME PREJUDICE!**" His voice was now demonic and terrifying to all who'd never heard it, even Gaara, Neji, and Fuu were put off by the intimidating voice of Uzumaki Naruto.

Kakashi wasn't holding his book this fight, he was too depressed to read. His 'creation' had been a monster, all because he couldn't see what was 'underneath the underneath' and because of his narrow-mindedness. He looked so depressed that when Gai came over, he didn't even try to act cool. And this made all the jonin of Konoha worried, one thought going through their minds, 'What happened to that little kid, what did Kakashi do?' Then, out of nowhere, Naruto began to say the lyrics to one of his favorite songs.

"_Steel to my trembling lips, how did the night ever get like this? One shot, and the whisky goes down, down, down. Bottom of the bottle hits, waking up my mind as I throw a fit. The breaking is taking me down, down, down._" His voice wasn't melodious, but it wasn't terrible either. It had some of the girls looking like they would faint, no one heard her but Fuu muttered a simple word, "Floozies."

"_My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after. I've been standing here my whole life, everything I've seen twice. Now it's time I realize, it's spinning back around now. On this road I'm crawling, save me 'cause I'm falling._" He sang the song while fighting, getting everyone to wonder, 'What's he planning?' The answer came quickly, as the real Naruto in his fox 'skin' charged a ball of chakra. Dosu wasn't being assaulted anymore, so he asked a stupid question. "W-What's that?!"

The kitsune that was the bushin's sword dropped the henge it wore and removed its mask to answer, "Oh, you'll find out, HAHAHAHAHA!" Just after saying that, the clones dispelled, leaving a scared Dosu and a bloodthirsty fox with a _very_ small bijuudama. The ball compressed, shrinking in size until it was about the of a golf ball, which is when he ate it. Everyone who hadn't seen this had wide eyes, this guy was nuts! He just at chakra, on its own it's heavy, compressed?! It's a gigantic hindrance, but that theory was disproved by Naruto.

His furred cheeks puffed out as he opened his mouth and shot the chakra he'd 'swallowed'. It hit Dosu dead to rights, and he walked out of a small crater, banged up but in one piece. Naruto 'traded' the fur coat for his normal form and began to charge a purple orb in his hands. The jonin, proctors, and Hokage were stunned, 'HE KNOWS THAT JUTSU?!' The prankster from Hell of Konoha spoke in a commanding voice that everyone listened to, "Behold! The third original jutsu of the Yondaime Hokage! I'm still not that good at it, but here goes! Rasenringu!" He charged at the shinobi from Oto, the purple orb with rings in hand.

Dosu was again stock-still, 'He never tires out, I can't win!' Naruto was upon him now, 'Oh well, it was fun while it lasted, I might as well go out with a bang. Big or small.' The Kitsunin shoved the purple, ringed ball into his opponent's gut. The result was immediate, the soft ball-sized orb of chakra blew up now that its source of stability was gone. It took Dosu with it, in a small explosion that made the crater a little bit deeper. The chronically sick Hayate was speechless, it took Naruto's cough from the dust to wake him from his stupor, "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

As Naruto walked up the steps, everyone was silent. He had just won a match that he drew out for pleasure, and had no guilt in his steps. As he reached his team, he looked to Kakashi, who flinched for fear of being his next victim, and gave him a foxy-grin. The gesture, although friendly, was an obvious sign that his conscience was unaffected by his display of bloodlust. Tenten walked over to her old classmate and orphanage friend without a hint of fear, 'It's still Naruto, he won't attack unless provoked.' "Naruto," His attention on her, she continued, "Why do you have the gauntlets of the Demon Brothers? Shouldn't you have sold them with the two Nuke-nin, you'd have gotten more money?"

Naruto gave her both, a sad smile and a proud one to answer the inquiry. "No," That one word sent all the genin who didn't know into fits of confusion, "No, because, I'm the 'demon brat' of Konohagakure. Isn't that right, Kakashi?!" His voice was drooling with venom and said cyclops saw what was going on, 'He's never going to let me live that down, and he's making a point to the other adults who didn't help him.' He sighed in defeat, a look of haggard depression on his masked visage.

"Yes, I know that by now worse than anyone who's still alive..." He looked away from everyone else, a look of solemn defeat hung in his eyes. The Hokage was now looking to the floor, this was in a way, his fault. He never could keep the adults from being cruel and he could've watched Naruto with his crystal ball in his spare time. Sarutobi Hiruzen, in that moment, looked over a hundred years-old.

Neji walked up to him, a glare directed at him. "I can't tell what Fate d-?!" Naruto started to chuckle at the Hyuga prodigy, getting confused looks from all that were paying attention. "Hehehehehe! Fate, huh? Oh that's rich, hhhhuuuuhhhh...Fate's a coward's excuse and a hollow alibi for what one does. It's kinda pathetic, dattboyo." His old catchphrase made his friends smile slightly, 'We haven't lost you yet, don't you dare leave us Naruto!' Their musings were ruptured by the killer intent that Neji gave off. Naruto looked bored, when it looked like he would pass out from boredom, his eyes turned rd and his killer intent was thick in the air.

'This should teach him, thanks for the help Kyuubi!' In his mind, the kitsune daiyoukai shifted in his cage. He grumbled something about "**Annoying shinobi**" and "**Can't get any sleep around you**" Naruto's attention was once again directed to the white-eyed young man before him. Neji gritted his teeth, trying desperately to stand straight in front of everyone to prove that Fate was on his side. "H-How...Dare you question Fate!"

The intent was gone in an instant, setting everyone off-balance from trying to stay standing. Naruto's hand was at Neji throat as he held him against the wall and growled out, "How dare I? I don't seem to recall 'Fate' ever needing someone to speak in its defense. Now, think Hyuga, you're a prodigy right?" He received a nod, "Then you're smarter than me, big deal!" Neji tried to say something, but Naruto slammed him back into the wall. "I wasn't finished! Rock Lee, the dobe of our class besides me, he's physically stronger than you...And yet, you have the _gall_ to put him down because you had a lost something in your life!"

The people listening were now wide-eyed as Naruto continued, "You lost something important in life, and for that, you have my condolences. BUT!" Naruto slammed him against the wall for extra measure to get his point across. "That doesn't make it right to act like Kami herself babysits you! Rock Lee, is physically stronger than the both of us, and you put him down...Where, in the nine rings of Hell, does that make sense?! Fate?!" His words were lined with hysteria as he spoke, "Is a cowardly delusion. A cowardly, delusional mindset that cost us, our village, one of its best jonin!"

The Hokage made to stop Naruto, but a kag bunshin stopped him dead in his tracks. "Don't! Don't _interfere_, not this time, Hokage-jiji!" The real Naruto continued his hysterical rant, "I remember a group of files, letters really, assigned to you!" Everyone who was listening was wide-eyed, "They were from that jonin, your father right?" Neji looked stunned, answering Naruto's question wordlessly. "In those files I, 'sorted through', it was saying that Hizashi wanted to defy and escape fate! He did through sacrifice, he gave his life...To prove his son, wrong! I can't remember it word for word, but the jist was that he wanted you to help fix your corrupted clan, the letter had been stopped from reaching you by your own family. But, I don't see anything of your father's hopes spoken of in his letter being fulfilled by you. I see, the complete and utter opposite! You can believe in Fate, you can _think_ you're superior to everyone, but don't you ever, EVER!" He slammed the stunned prodigy again, "Put another down, or we'll have...HAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER ONE OF ME, A BLOODTHIRSTY, DANGEROUS, BINGO BOOK-NIN! And believe me...That's the last thing you want, Hyuga Neji!"

He shoved the boy in front of him and henge'd into his one-tailed fox form, then fell asleep. No one moved; no one could, no one would, and no one wanted to. The 'fox in shinobi clothes' had just butchered their beliefs of the esteemed Hyuga clan, Hinata looked sad but not surprised. She had suffered badly from her clan's pride and thirst for control of power. Tenten, shook off her shock, and walked over to the fox to pet his fur, "Thank you, Naruto." Everyone heard her, but no one said anything else. What was their to say?

The kage bunshin from earlier came up to depart a few words, "We fight," The genin looked up at him, "We survive," The jonin gave him curious looks, "We...Exist!" Gaara and Fuu smirked in victory, Naruto had given them an unintentional advantage against the other contestants and something to tell anyone from their respective village if they were attacked. The clone dispelled in smoke, leaving everyone to think. The proctor and Hokage decided to have a break from the preliminaries, too many secrets were being told and they didn't need any confidential secrets 'leaking' to the public.

The genin looked to Team 7, wondering...'What else do they know? The blond is a kitsune, so he holds many secrets. But what about the other two?' The other two jinchuuriki weren't worried, this wasn't their village and they were only there to fight Naruto, and to prove their worth to their respective village/'family'. Sakura and Sasuke were a little surprised that Naruto broke into the Hokage Tower to learn secrets, but then again, 'He's a kitsune at heart and they are nosy, if lore is to be trusted.' They had their own secrets, but they weren't as drastic as what Naruto must have known at the time. Still, their secrets were tied at second in that race.

Anko jumped up to where everyone else was to check on her Gaki, he was asleep again. "Huuuhhh...Gaki, stop wearing yourself out, it's not good for your health." Naruto's only response was to shift in his sleep and fox-purr contentedly.

**With the Hokage and proctors(minus Anko)**

"How did he get in? When did he get into my office?! Is there anything on our surveillance footage to prove he was telling the truth he broke in, or was he bluffing?" Ibiki and Hayate were looking at the videos from their cameras in the Hokage Tower, they had looked through the recordings five times and had nothing to show for it. For all they knew, Naruto had played off of their reactions and worded it to be vague about the time or purpose.

"Gomen Hokage-sama, we failed you." The ANBU, even with their masks on, were clearly feeling guilty for failing to keep a certain genin out of the Hokage's office. The Sandaime looked sadly at them as he said, "For almost all accounts, Naruto-kun really is a kitsune. The only thing making that theory false is that he is human, and even that's questionable with how he acts in and out of mission. His combat style is very fluid, in that he balances and hits with the balls of his feet along with his palms. His taijutsu style is very curious, I've never seen or heard of a style like that, he uses only his joints. Then he might switch to that strange martial arts form, where he was staying in one spot but was always moving his upper body."

He took a puff from his pipe to calm his raging nerves as he continued, "In that martial arts form, he seemed to never truly stay in one place or another...It's all very curious as to where he found those styles and what he does as a spare time, it brings into question how much this village has ruined him. He seems to be building an arsenal of jutsu as if he's trying to...Oh no, he's creating and gathering jutsu to keep the villagers off of him, and he has lost any concern for them if they've hurt him."

Ibiki and Hayate looked guilty, they could've done something for him but they hadn't. Ibiki then shouted in triumph, "AHA, YOU THINK YOU'RE SMART, HUH?! YOU SLIPPERY LITTLE BASTARD! He was wearing a henge at every patch of shadows and every time there was a camera in his sight. He was wearing that make-shift flak jacket and those camouflage pants of his. Using a simple D-rank jutsu, and fooling everyone is just...Insulting!"

**The preliminaries arena**

Naruto woke up all of a sudden, barking like mad. Everyone who'd never heard his noises before thought something along the lines of, 'The fox says scream?' Anko picked up the frantic fox, as she said, "Woah woah woah woah, woah, woah! And just where do you think you're going Fox-san? You need your rest or you're going to mess yourself up." Naruto's struggles got even more frantic, 'Did, did someone...FIGURE OUT HOW I ESCAPED EVERYONE?!'

Just then, the Hokage and the other two proctors came into the arena. Ibiki looked smug at the writhing fox in Anko's arms. "Hehehehe, we figured you out Uzumaki...What are you going to do about it?" He soon regretted asking, for just after he said those words Naruto went into his two-tails henge and tackled Ibiki. He looked kind of worried, before he realized that this was a threat of not death but of being pranked. That's when he got concerned, Naruto's pranks were worse than death depending on the offense.

"O-Okay Uzumaki, just calm down. No need for that kind of behavior, it was just a joke, hehehehe..." Naruto quickly got off of him and began to rub against him, fox-purring in a falsely-innocent fashion. Anko came over to the over-sized critter and started to scratch behind his ears affectionately, proudly smiling all the while. "That's a good Gaki! Keep the bad man in line!"

After the affections were all well sprinkled over everyone, the preliminaries started back up again. The fight this time was Kiba vs Choji. The fight was very one-sided, Choji inflated himself while Kiba and Akamaru used Gatsuga. The result was simple, Choji's bloated form was beaten around like a pair of cats with a bell. "Winner, Inuzuka Kiba!" Hayate then began to cough uncontrollably, eliciting Naruto in his twin-tails henge to carry Sakura down to him.

"W-What...What do you want me to do Naruto-kun? I'm lost as to what I'm supposed to do?" Naruto bumped her with his rear end, when she looked to him in irritation, he gestured with his head to the coughing jonin. The pinkette looked to him confused for a few moments before realization hit her like a train to the _everything_! She walked up to the man, her hands were charged with chakra, she placed them on him and began to focus her chakra to heal. His coughing stopped, slowly but surely.

"It won't last, I can't heal you and I doubt anyone can...I'm sorry." Hayate looked to her in surprise that she knew even a little bit of healing jutsu, before he began to cough insistently again. She made to try again, but he waved her concerns off of his shoulder. "If you can't, don't try. It's clearly a fruitless effort with how bad my condition is and the amount of chakra and experience that this village lacks. There's nothing we can do, that's all there is to it. Good try though..."

He finished with a smile, that was quickly put to rest by a series of coughs. Naruto growled to no one in particular but everyone could tell he was struggling with being helpless, so he did the only thing he knew that might help. 'Kyuubi, can I use some chakra again?' The demonic chakra-entity in the form of a fox growled at the interruption of his rest, "**What for now?! I prefer sleep to your incessant questioning and ranting!**" Naruto's mental response, 'I need to try and heal this guy just a little, to be sure that he is truly a lost cause.' Kyuubi was silent in thought, this was an interesting request. His jinchuuriki only ever asked for chakra in situations such as fights or someone he considered precious was in peril.

"**Very well, but next time...Use your own chakra, you've enough to heal your own wounds and those of others!**" The fox's griping was over after that, deciding that wasting his breath on the vessel he called a prison. Naruto was silently glad, twice he'd asked with reasonable responses. The boxer-sized cat/dog hybrid appearing animal placed both his tails on Hayate's shoulders and channeled his tenant's chakra into him. The chronically sick jonin wasn't coughing, his sickness seemed cured! But then, that theory was disproved, his coughing fits were back with a vengeance.

"I*coughcough* guess that not even _his_ chakra can properly heal me, thank you for*coughcough* trying..." He placed a comforting hand on the big fox's head as he scratched the overly sized critter behind the ears, eliciting his left hind leg to start kicking lightly but uncontrollably. Sakura was watching with both hands over her mouth to stop giggling from being heard. After Naruto's tongue lolled out of his maw, she burst out in laughter at the endearing behavior between the two strangers.

Hayate stopped petting him, much to the furball's chagrin, and had everyone draw a number from a hat. Kiba started them off, "Three." Sasuke called next, "Eight." (Just so y'all know, I'm callin' out random numbers, 'cept the jinchuuriki) Fuu was next, "Seven! Ungh..."

The genin who didn't know what she was were confused as to why she was groaning, was Sasuke such a bad opponent?(Yes) Naruto showed them all with a chibi henge. He was a fox kit with nine tails, basically screaming 'Nine'. Shikamaru called out, "Four, troublesome." Kabuto pulled out a number and spoke, "Two?" Gaara went up to the hat, pulling out, "One." He had a maniacal smile on his face as he turned to Kabuto, who now looked like Shinigami himself was staring at him in the face. Shino made his number known, "Four." Kiba and Shino looked each other in the eye, no matter what happened or who won, they'd still be friends.

Temari was next in line for the hat, "Five..." She gritted this out and glared at the shadow wielding, strategist. Kankuro called out last, "T-Ten..." He gulped as he caught Naruto's bloodthirsty glance. Sasuke looked to Fuu after the last number had been called, when he did, he wished he didn't. She had the look of the devil in her eyes, like she was thinking of all the ways he could die and how she could make him suffer worse.

**Disclosed location**

"The Hell Kabuto?! Are you trying to trash the whole operation?!" Orochimaru's normally smug tone was gone, his right hand man had basically gone behind his back and against everything he'd been taught since his apprenticeship. Kabuto pushed his glasses back into place, a smile in place as he said, "If I didn't, Orochimaru-sama, the Hokage would've suspected me and the invasion would've been discovered sooner than if I take part in the exams." His reasoning reached the Hebi Sannin, but it didn't ease his irritation at his apprentice.

"You should have said something in the forest!" Kabuto looked to the ground in shame for seeming unfaithful, "Gomen, Orochimaru-sama, but it was a split second decision and the first two names on the board were mine and the sickly-wounded Taki-nin on the team of the Shichibi jinchuuriki! There wasn't a chance to tell you, and when I tried, the other genin would get too curious or the fight was too important! Please forgive me." His tone of voice wasn't defensively-excited, it was shameful and sadness for failure.

The older nin just looked at his apprentice critically, this was too important to screw p and Kabuto had every right to defend himself after everything that stopped him. So, with an exasperated sigh, he let it slide this once. "You are forgiven Kabuto, but next time, tell me the reasons you disobeyed me once you get to me!" The Oto-nin smiled gratefully at his Kage, "Thank you Orochimaru-sama, I will!"

**Training Grounds 7**

"Sasuke, Naruto! Good job in reaching the finals! Sakura," He turned to the only girl of 'his' cute little genin team, "You did your best, and that's all that can be asked of you. But you did excellent for making a draw with a member of a clan! And that is reason enough for you to be considered a strong ninja." He turned to his two finalists, Naruto was a single-tailed fox and sleeping under the shade of a tree without a care in the world. Sasuke was sparring with a few of Naruto's kitsune-imitates. 'They never change, even as they reach the hardest part of their career as ninja so far, they still are training. Naruto is preparing for the combat data from the spar between Sasuke and his false-kitsune, Sasuke is trying out jutsu he found after awakening his Sharingan in Nami no Kuni when those bandits attacked.'

Sasuke was now using the few katon jutsu he knew or could pull off, Naruto's body twitched whenever one of his false-kitsune was destroyed or whenever Sasuke threw the dispelled fox's mask at the sleeping Naruto-fox, eliciting a yelp of surprise from him each time. Sakura was petting the frantically looking left and right fox that was Naruto to calm his already fragile nerves after the tenth start from Sasuke.

Kakashi made the unhappy decision he had to, "Sasuke, come on! I need to train you myself, the Council won't get off my ass about it and I want to finish your training so I can get to your teammates' training as well." He received a disinterested 'hn' from the last Uchiha, and a fox bark of what one would guess was amusement. The technically one-eyed jonin turned to the fox that had 'traded' in his fur skin for his two legs to pick up and pack up his kitsune masks that Sasuke had oh-so-graciously given to him.

"Something on your mind Naruto?" His answer was immediate, "Yeah I've got something to say! You're hiding; hiding behind the Council, hiding behind my dad's name, and hiding from your shame. You can't handle that you're losing your grip over the village's weapon, and that knowledge terrifies you! You're trying the exact same tactic as the villagers, 'ignore him, and he will just disappear'! I used to tolerate that, but now?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HELL NO! BAATSURGA!"

The remaining kitsune-imitates joined Naruto's spinning form in charging Kakashi without a second thought, or a true thought at all. The 'kitsune' as everyone addressed them, were really kage bunshin in a henge with a seal placed on the inside of the mask they wore. The seal would empty their mind and let them think in synchronization, they had individual thoughts, but they were more emotions than any coherent trains of thought.

The spinning forms of Naruto and co. all met Kakashi head-on, he hadn't expected his student to attack him outright, and as Naruto had said to Guren if what Sakura had said once in her sleep, 'don't mess with a jinchuuriki, it'll come right back to bite you in the ass'. The cutting, scratching, biting, punching and kicking drill-like forms of the fox's and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki were leaving Kakashi a mess against the tree the demon vessel had slept under. Kakashi was really taking his life-choices into perspective, 'Note to self: never underestimate Naruto, and never turn my back on him. End note, he is one Hell of a truck when he hits on his own. With the kitsune-mimics, he is a force that could decimate the village when he gets stronger! I can't let him do that, might as well try and limit the techniques I teach him!'

(I'm making Kakashi suffer, he didn't teach Naruto anythin' but tree-walkin' and elemental chakra, 'e's gettin' 'is ass handed to him for turnin' 'is back on 'is student) When Naruto stopped spinning, and his fox's came back into his sleeves, he opened his eyes and glared Hell's daggers at his 'sensei'. "You talk big, for someone who's lost so much." The jonin's eyes widened, he'd uncovered his Sharingan, in surprise that Naruto knew about that. "You carry that eye the Uchiha, Danzo, and you're holding in such high regard. It was what killed our village once! And yet, after the Uchiha Massacre, the whole village acts as if it never happened!"

Naruto wasn't finished, he was nowhere even close to finished yet, "The acted like Sasuke was Kami herself, and really?! Who's to say I'm not a Kami? But did they think about who I look _exactly _like, did they think about my feelings, did _you_ think about what THEY'D DO TO ME?! This village and its loyalties are SICKENING! When I'm strong enough, I'm leveling this place to the ground! The village itself and only the village, the surrounding area won't be touched by my hatred; it hasn't earned my torture. But, those who've wronged me? WILL DIE IN THE WORST WAYS POSSIBLE WHEN I'M DONE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE SON OF SAKUMO! FRIEND KILLER, KAKASHI OF THE SHARINGAN, YOU'VE MADE KONOHA'S DAMNATION AND DSTRUCTION...All because, you were too narrow-minded and too _arrogant_ to see an innocent, helpless little boy!"

Kakashi looked scared, he was the source of Naruto's greatest pain and he didn't know how he'd act on his rage. Naruto answered that without hesitation, "I won't attack your home Hatake, not yet! I'm not strong enough, but when I am...Oh ho ho ho ho ho, this village will wish Hashirama-sam and Ashina-sama were around today to stop me, because as soon as my strength is at its peak; I will destroy that which was ruined by the arrogant! I will heal that which was wounded, I will repair what was broken, I will save the abandoned, I. WILL. RECREATE. THE. DREAM. THAT WAS. KONOHAGAKURE! I should thank you Hatake," Kakashi looked at Naruto like he was insane, he was in several rights insane, but he kept talking.

"If it weren't for your narrow-minded and arrogant pride that had destroyed the old Naruto, aaahhh, I'd be sappy and never be able to see what was wrong with this village. In all rights and respects, in every village. Do you want or know what that is? Hmm," When no one answered, Naruto answered like it was so obvious in this matter-of-fact tone that made them worry. "The hierarchy, the ones in charge are civilians. And _only_ civilians; civilians who wouldn't turn a blind eye to a hungry child, civilians who blatantly go against the wishes of the strongest Kage they had, civilians who tell their children to avoid someone who was cursed with something that they couldn't control!"

With his peace spoken, he used the bijuu shunshin to leave the training ground. Out of the forest walked Team 8, Yuhi Kurenai looking sympathetically at where Naruto once stood. "What did you do, Kakashi?" There was no hostility, no malice, no...nothing, in her voice. It was as if she were defeated, "I don't like not knowing, what did you do?" She was asking in such a depressed tone that it seemed like she were the source of Naruto's hatred.

"Something...I regret, something I can't take back..." Kakashi said. This answer didn't seem to appease Kurenai, but she made no move to question him further. He left the training ground, Sasuke in tow, leaving Team 8 and Sakura to their own devices. The next thing they knew, there was pained-grunting noises coming from a group of bushes.

When they looked, there was Naruto holding his chest where his heart resided. It looked like he was having a heart-attack, when his features began to change. His golden locks became auburn, he grew from 4'8" to roughly 5'9", the whiskers on his cheeks disappeared and in their place were freckles, and his grunts became deeper. Kiba and Akamaru ran over to the downed and clearly cheating-death, Naruto with great concern. Naruto's new form spoke in a shout to them, "WAKE 'IM UP, DAMN IT!"(This is the closest y'all are gettin' to what I look like entirely)

Kiba did as he was demanded, he hit the back of his neck, ultimately silencing the jinchuuriki's grunts of agony. Naruto's form returned to normal; he shrank a foot and a few inches, his whiskers returned, and his hair was golden again. He growled in anger then sighed in relief that his friend was going to be okay. His sensei looked very worried and confused, "W-What just happened?! He was dying, then he changed shape...And now he's fine?! Wha-"

Akamaru spoke up, stopping the f_rant_ic(1) Kurenai in her verbal tracks. "He did die," That answer didn't have a positive reaction though, "WHAT?!" The yell of fear from everyone was enforced by everyone going to run to the downed blond, only to be stopped by the speaking puppy again. "Let me finish," He said this with a slight glare, then continued. "He died, yes. But, he's died before..."

His vague answer was met with a question from the ever-logical Aburame, "That is logically impossible Akamaru, how could he have died before and still yet live?" The ball of fur before them sighed as he spoke, without a single dog-like sound in his words. "He has suffered a great deal of pain in his life, and being a jinchuuriki means he can heal from basically almost any wound, even some fatal blows. Unfortunately, there is no such thing as a 'free lunch' as the saying goes. He, like the other jinchuuriki, will experience the pain they survived in time, full force."

"That means, that any wound you inflict on him will heal now and reappear in an undefined time. So, if you cut his hand, it will heal and he will experience that cut then only as a weaker pain. It will later on, in a matter of days, reappear and he will feel the true pain of a cut hand. He clearly was stabbed in the heart-ish area, if the blood dripping from his mouth and gripping his heart are any indication..."

The others looked to him in surprise, they had no idea that the healing abilities of a jinchuuriki would have that kind of adverse effect. Akamaru's clear speech also surprised them, when did he get so fluent in human speech? Shino then asked another question bothering him, "Why did he change appearance then?" The puppy answered without hesitation, "He had to, subconsciously, trick his body into thinking it died. He changed appearance because he was using up his bodies healing to permanently fool his mind and subconscious to the belief that it has died. But, he will live, the effect of temporary death is always short, he'll awake in about an hour or less."

This knowledge was incredible, cheating death subconsciously? Mind blowing! This information was a revelation, then Naruto woke up with a cough of blood and a groan. "Ungh! Damn, I forgot about that...Never, never-Ungh-let someone sneak up on you with a knife, it sucks!" He was holding onto the space around his heart as the sound of flesh reforming and a hissing as steam escaped his mouth. His face of discomfort was gone with the steam, leaving a thankful and contented face in its place.

Akamaru's tail was wagging like nobody's business and Kiba patted Naruto on the back as he said, "Last time wasn't as bad, let's try to avoid you meeting Shinigami again, yeah?" Receiving a nod from the young man, he walked over to his team and let him tree-jump away, albeit slowly at first. Kurenai snapped out of it and looked to the Inuzuka duo with her, "'Last time'?! This isn't a one-time deal?! Th-" "Yes last time. No, this isn't a one-time deal. And if you're wondering, the last time was burning of his left forearm." The lack of fear or distraught-feelings in his voice showed he was familiar with this and had the fullest of confidence in Naruto's survival.

"...I see. He and the other 'jinchuuriki', as you call them, heal at an inhuman pace and will experience the brunt of their past pains in an undefined time. The length seems to depend on the fatality of the wound, how long ago was it that he got stabbed?" Shino's question made Kiba and Akamaru close their eyes in concentration and thought, "About a month or two. Yeah, we came to the same conclusion the first time. Mmmm, this village..." And without a second glance, he walked off.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were shocked at the revelation of the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was angry now. 'With who or what', many may ask? With himself. He was mad that he had let his teammates see him in such a state of agony, he had become the unofficial pillar of strength for his Team 7, and being seen in such a pitiful state hurt his pride. He had henged into his twin-tailed fox, making people well aware that it was him and that the 'demon brat' wasn't afraid to fight back. The people who abused him before however, didn't get the message.

"Hey, it's the demon! He's transformed, let's get 'im!" The group of drunkards didn't know what hit them. Naruto's twin tails were thrashing back and forth, making anyone seeing the 'spectacle' think of the Kyuubi attack when the tails were all over. He ran at them with speed they didn't have, going for the 'leader of the pack' as it were. The man in front of the others was headbutt into a fruit cart, the one right behind him was mule-kicked into the window of a store.

The large fox snarled menacingly at everyone around, daring them to attack him. And there were a few who took the dare with fervor, "He's only two-tailed, let's kill him before he gets the rest of them back!" There were cries of agreement that were then scratched to hell, those who were scratched noticed his kunai-sharp and jet-black claws with confusion before they fell unconscious. The rest of the drunkards who had the gall to attack him were targeted next, with a glare that made a few of them piss themselves. Being stunned into stillness made them nothing more than training dmmies, which were then torn apart with extreme prejudice.

The drunken men now knocked unconscious but still bleeding were no longer a threat, they were an example that everyone nearby took seriously. Naruto continued his stroll through the streets of Konoha with very little resistance, just the occasional group of idiots who thought they had something to prove or just wanted the glory of killing the 'demon brat'. He was almost feeling better, when he ran into a group of ANBU with blank masks.

"Naruto-san," The large fox's response was to look at the man, or what he assumed was a man since he couldn't pick up a scent from them even though they were upwind of him."The Hokage requests your presence in the Hokage Tower." With the mission complete, he and his three cohorts vanished in shunshins. 'Can I ever get a break from politics of any sort?'

His mental question was met with no answer, not surprisingly. He had half-removed the seal on his stomach, making his connection with Kyuubi fluctuate to no end. 'Ungh, might as well see what the old man wants.' With his mind made up, begrudgingly, he ran to the tower.

**5 minutes later**

The window to the Hokage's office shattered with a boxer-sized fox landing perfectly fine in the center of the room, filled with people calming their nerves from the dramatic entrance. The Hokage was trying to make sure he didn't have a heart attack from Naruto's antics, 'Anko really does raise him, he already picked up on her love for dramatics.'

"Ahem!" Naruto's vulpine head turned to the man he was sent to talk to, "Naruto, it has come to my attention that you assaulted civilians. Is this true?" He was then without a desk, as Naruto had used his head to toss it into the wall behind him, with a large fox growling in his face. He wasn't worried, he knew that the little boy he taught to read wouldn't attack unprovoked. The message was clear though, 'They lied, and you know it. Why would you put their word over mine?'

"Naruto, you must stay calm," And he was rewarded with a snort from the dog/cat hybrid-looking animal in front of him, "The villagers who watched you said you attacked innocents unprovoked, and the shinobi nearby said the same. Why did you attack at all?" The large vulpine just gave him a glance, then leaped through the window he broke. "Uhhh, this village has bitten more than it can chew. He won't be playing idiot or the defenseless little boy anymore, he'll fight back and he won't be showing them any leeway..." The village leader then took a puff from his pipe, 'This is going to be hard, I hadn't sent any ANBU to find him, how did he know to come here?'

**With Naruto**

'Believing them over me! Thinking I would attack innocents if not threatened! Who does he take me for?!' He was running through the village now, not even worrying about the bystanders or the carts. This day started out so good, and it kept getting better. For in front of him, were four blank masked ANBU again, without any scent still. "Naruto-san, Danzo-sama requests your immediate audience!"

The strange masked-man didn't get the response he wanted, all he got was a large fox's paw to the face as Naruto jumped over him and the other three. 'Kyuubi said that the fox forms I take aren't his power, that's a load of garbage. I've gotten better since we started this game of which of us is lying...' His musings were cut off when he saw the, most likely, same ANBU. Growling, he made to bite the one on the roof to his right...Only to be caught in a net.

He was being dragged away before he knew it, 'This...Net is draining my...chakra...' Not a second sooner, Anko landed nearby and sent snakes at the obvious ROOT members. "Leave Gaki alone..." Next second, the net was shredded by a kunai. "Get up, get Naruto-kun!" Making no move to move at all, she used drastic measures; she carried him fireman style, eliciting a weak yelp from Naruto.

"I'm not letting Danzo get his hand on you, and I definitely won't let him turn you into an emotionless machine!" Her snakes were just about gone and she couldn't carry Naruto and fight at the same time, that's when _he _showed up. A man with long white hair, a large scroll on his back, and he wore a red haori. When he turned, Anko could see that he had red lines coming down from his eyes and he had forehead protector with the kanji for 'oil' on it.

"Looks like I made it just in time..." He turned to the four ROOT members with a grimace, he called out a quick 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu' and was then sitting on a large toad. He said a short 'Katon: Gamayu Endan', inhaled deeply and the spewed out a plume of flames while the toad spit out oil that was lit by the flames. The oil and fire hit the members of ROOT, burning them to a crisp within five minutes.

Turning to the Tokubetsu Jonin and over-sized critter, he said, "That's one big fox! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Konoha was training foxes to be like ninken for the Inuzuka." He walked over to Anko and Naruto, he didn't know that though. "She's a beauty, are you a breeder or somethin-Wait," His gaze turned directly to Anko, recognition clear on his face. "Anko! You were my ex-teammate's apprentice, I didn't know you liked foxes?"

While they were talking, Naruto began to wake up. He woke up to the warm, safe feeling of Anko close to him and the sound of a friendly, strangely-familiar voice. His tails were wagging as one, giving anyone who didn't know the thought that he was just an average over-sized fox. A loud yawn, and a lick to Anko's face later, he turned to the stranger. After trying, and failing miserably, to get off Anko, she put him down and let him inspect the man with white waist-length hair.

Jiraiya, the other two didn't recognize his description, made a slight clicking of his tongue to get the fox used to his voice while slowly extending his right hand towards the gorgeous creature. "Easy now, I'm not going to hurt you," Giving Anko a quick and questioning glance, she answered his unasked question, "Boy." Nodding in thanks he returned to coaxing the barrel of fur to come to him, "Boy. You don't know me, but my name's Jiraiya, I'm one of the Sannin. We're trained by the Hokage, three of the most powerful ninja in the world."

Naruto looked somewhat cautious of the now named Jiraiya, turning to Anko for guidance, she gestured for him to go on. He padded tentatively closer until the older man's hand was right above his head, to which he raised his head and let the sage pet him. The Gama Sannin's ministrations made him fox-purr appreciatively, Anko looked to her Gaki with tears at the edges of her eyes. The moment was broken by the voices of villagers, "Hey, I saw the Demon come this way with the Snake Whore! We'll kill them and be heroes!"

When the villagers got to the three of them, Naruto ran at the man in front of the group and full-body bashed him into a wall. The initial group was joined by others, making Naruto see that being a fox wasn't the best idea right now. He 'traded' his fox skin for his gear, stepping out of the smoke with a breeze blowing his shaggy hair softly, making everyone think of the Yondaime. Arms spread in front of him, he released his kitsune upon the would-be attackers.

After the kitsune-imitates made quick work of the villagers, they jumped into Naruto's sleeves and were resealed into their scrolls. When he turned to Jiraiya, the man looked speechless. The fox he'd been petting was really his godson? 'This kid has skills for his age, and he looks like his father!' He blinked, and his godson and Anko were nowhere in sight. "Damn, he's been raised by Anko and her skills have rubbed off on him with his own original skills added in...He really could be powerful if he tried to be!"

Looking around, scratching the back of his head in frustration, he returned to looking for Naruto. He began his search and found the young man as a fox again, but that's when Jiraiya realized that the fox he'd been petting actually had two tails. "Hey, Naruto!" The fox's attention directed to him, he said, "If you need any training I can help." Naruto-fox looked to the sky in thought before dropping the henge, and raising his shirt slightly to reveal the half-released Gogyo Fuin.

"I could only half-release this seal that your ex-teammate put on me." Jiraiya nodded before channeling chakra to his fingertips, creating five purple flames. He waited a moment to gather his focus and slammed his hand into Naruto's gut, making the young man grunt in pain. After removing his hand, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki slumped to his knees, holding his stomach as he collected his strength that was barred by Orochimaru's sealing.

Before anything else could be done, Ino came out of nowhere and tackled him, "FOXY-KUN!" "AAAAHHH!" On the ground now, Jiraiya laughed his ass off at Naruto's expense. Ino was trying to smother him, and that's what Asuma walked in on. A downed with laughter Jiraiya and a downed with Ino Naruto. "Naruto..."

"HELP ME!" Naruto begged/demanded, getting Asuma chuckling "Sorry kid, but I wanted to ask you something." "Will you help me if I answer you?!" Asuma looked to the clouds like his lazy student did when in thought, "Yes." "Deal!" Jiraiya stopped laughing after nearly spraining a lung to listen. "What's the-MMPH!" Ino's chest stopped him from talking.

"How much do you know, and what will you do with that knowledge?" Naruto stopped struggling, he had heard everything despite Ino's incessant ramblings of acclamation. He pushed Ino's breasts out of his face to speak, scowling while doing so in effort to keep the crazy girl out of his face for the moment at least. "I know enough...Ergh, I know enough to survive and keep my enemies closer than my friends!" This one sentence made the other three with him stop whatever they were doing abruptly.

They were silent, even when Naruto henged into his two-tailed fox and walked away, with Ino silently riding his back. Jiraiya spoke up after about three minutes of uncomfortable silence, "That's how bad the village's been huh? Huuuhhh, I should've checked in, I could've given him a better life or at least a little support...But I didn't, I-mmhhh." His words made Asuma look to him in confusion, "Why would you check up on him? I mean, I agree we all could've done something for him, but why you? As far as I know, you have absolutely no connection to him?"

He heard a chuckle from the now standing Jiraiya, "That's where you're wrong, I have a huge connection to him. I'm the reason he's named Naruto, my very first book's main character was named Naruto, and his parents came to me asking if they could use that name. I couldn't turn those two down, they were very important to me and I couldn't pass up the idea of being that kid's Godfather. Ungh, for the good I've done him..." The man walked away, leaving Asuma to think on all he'd learned in those few minutes.

**Naruto and Ino**

Naruto was tossing and turning sharply, attempting to get the Yamanaka off of his hide, with very discouraging results. She held on tightly, and he didn't want to crush her by rolling over, so he was stuck with her for the time being.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Whatcha think? I made this one a little longer to get y'all more interested, I also haven't gotten any input on the idea of this bein' a NaruTema fanfic instead of a NaruIno. So I'm just gonna make it a multi-pairin'. Naruto's gonna be shared by Ino with Temari, after the shit hits the fan of course. Now, with that in mind, Ino and Temari are gonna be at each others' throats at first. That's all for now, SEE YA!


	14. Chapter 14: Training never ends

Sup guys, girls and other. I'm havin' a bit of a depressin' week so far 'cuz I'm overwhelmed, so be patient with me if your patience isn't a skill set. I'm gonna keep the references a game of hide'n'seek. If ye take part, there's no reward if ye win, just the knowledge that you'll are probably gonna have a great life ahead of ye. I'm gonna develop the relationship between the Blonde Trio, hehehehehe.

_Thoughts, emphasis, or exampling_

'Quotations for when someone is quoting another'

"Spoken words"

"**Bijuu speech or jinchuuriki when using Bijuu chakra**"

jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_How did my day get so weird? First thing I knew, Ino was chasing my furry ass all over town for whatever reason. And the next thing I know, I'm being beat around with a mak-You know, it's probably just a fan._ His thoughts were interrupted by the impact of a battle fan to the top of his head, ultimately knocking him out.

"FINALLY! Your head is thicker than one would think kid, now to get you back for stealing my fan you little mongrel..." She went to take his kunai pouch, when the body disappeared in a puff of smoke to reveal a masked fox that dispelled. "Damn!" Her statement was said through gritted teeth, until a certain fox leaped onto her head and started playing with her pigtails. "What the fuck?! Where the hell do you get the balls to stand on my head?!"

Naruto dropped the henge and was standing on her head while she tried to stay standing, "I've always had mine, what about you? HAHAHAHAHA!" He reapplied the henge and got back to playing with her pigtails, not a care in the world. Temari huffed in defeat as she strategized a new plan of payback, _He's a kitsune at heart so that means that tricks aren't going to beat him. I need to think of something good, like...That Anko woman!_

Naruto was enjoying messing with the Suna kunoichi's hair and then she got up with a haughty air to her, making him uneasy. He kept playing with her pigtails like there wasn't a problem while he thought on his likelihood of survival, _Okay. Let's go over the info I've got; she's a kunoichi of Suna, she's a fan-user, and she's related to Gaara. What does that give us?...The only thing I can think of is that she's crazy or sadistic._

"**So are you Kit.**" _Why do people call me a sadist?_ "**You _are_ a sadist! I just said that!**" The mental conversation ended when the voice of all torment spoke up in the crowd of people in the streets, "FOXY-KUN! YOU'RE MINE!" Ino landed and tackled Temari in an attempt to catch the fleeing Naruto, with a now pissed Suna shinobi under her, "Hehehehe, look out?" The awkward laugh and joking question were met with amused fox-purrs from Naruto on Ino's back, keeping them in the awkward position.

"And what's so funny, Mongrel? Are you enjoying your moment of genius, or are you planning the destruction of this village?!" The purring turned from playful to outright laughter, _Oh that's right, it's a henge._ The transformation dispelled to reveal a laughing Naruto on top of them, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm having way too much fun for my own good! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, hey Ino. Don't flex your fingers..."

The two girls underneath him didn't get the joke until Ino did the exact opposite, eliciting a pleased moan and giggle from Temari that she immediately shut up. But it was too late, Naruto had won that round and was laughing his ass off which made everyone in the immediate area back away slowly so as to not elicit his wrath on them.

His laughter pissed off the embarrassed and slightly aroused girls (Differentiate the two between Ino and Temari if you want) even more the fact that they were in this sexually compromising situation. They were laying there with Naruto's laughter to accompany them to insanity for three whole minutes(Ab-solute torture) until Anko came to take her brat away, making the two flustered girls thank her in frantic bows and praying hand motions.

Naruto had returned to his fox form, but this time he was using two, making it difficult for Anko to hold him. He then tackled the girls, just to spite them, as he started to fall asleep. Ino's struggles ended after a few minutes of Naruto's fox-purrs lolling her to sleep, Temari on the other hand was struggling with much more fervor before slumber inevitably claimed her as well. _The three of them look so peaceful...I'd hate to wake them!_

Anko inhaled deeply, preparing to yell them awake, but thought better of it. "Gaki, wake up." He made no move that he heard her, making a vein pop on her forehead for being ignored. "Gaki, wake up or you're going to lose your girlfriends..." At that, he shot up, waking the other two awake with yawns from their very short nap. The tokubetsu jonin was rolling on the ground, holding her sides as she sprained a lung at the hilarious response.

Naruto, in vengeance, ungracefully fell asleep on top of his surrogate mother/older sister. And Anko was none too appreciative, Ino decided to pass out on top of Naruto because of the heat he generated and Temari tried to walk away but Naruto's tails caught her and threw her on top of him, where she soon passed out. Anko wasn't struggling anymore, she saw no point, and saw this as a chance to catch some winks.

**30 minutes later**

The large fox awoke slowly, so as not to wake the three ladies up. He looked to the sky and saw it was noon, and the civilians just ignored the pile in the middle of the street. He looked to Anko to see that she hadn't suffocated under his weight, _She isn't a tokubetsu jonin for nothing!_ He looked to the two girls on his back with a compassionate light in his eyes, _Temari must have been training, Ino's probably been looking for me and is tuckered out from the difficulty of the feat in and of itself._

He nudged Anko with his snout lightly and lovingly, not wanting to wake her up violently which would hurt him and then wake the other two up. She groaned softly, not enjoying the wake up call obviously, before Naruto took drastic measures. He started to lick her face, "Hehehehehe, Gaki stop it. Hehehehehe, that tickles...Knock it off!" She pushed him off, he held onto the girls with his tails to keep them asleep.

"...What's the big idea, buster?" She got up and dusted herself off while saying this. Naruto made light yips and yipes, Anko nodded in understanding. "You hardly know the Suna kunoichi, and the other one's your fangirl. Why are you so nice to them?" Waggling her eyebrows, she knew she won when he backed up a little and made a series of noises without any collation. She smirked in victory over her opponent and favorite brat, "Hehehehe, it's fine Gaki. You don't need to tell me your reasons for liking them..."

It took a few moments for the subliminal meaning to sink in, but when it did, it was a great deal of indignant barks and yaps. The oise he made woke up his passengers, Temari hit him in the head with her fan and Ino pulled Naruto's tail, eliciting a yelp of pain and surprise from the over-sized fox.

"Foxy-kuuunnnn! We were trying to sleeeepppp..." Her whining was cute, even Anko and Temari had to admit that much. Naruto, for his part, was shaking his head and trying to resist the cuteness. _Must resist looking her in the eyes, must not yield to adorableness, must resist batting her in the face for making me resist!_ His battle was well fought for five seconds, before he gave up and let the girls down off his back, making Ino pout and Temari look irate.

Temari reached behind her head and grabbed her battle fan,with which she thwacked Naruto over the head knocking him unconscious. Ino held his head in her arms like he was a baby and fragile while he woke up to her saying, "How could you hurt somethi-someone, so cute and innocent?!" Naruto just laid there with an imaginary halo over his head, _Yep, she's horrible for hurting me!_

Temari and Anko had the same thought go through their minds, _Innocent my ass__!_ Naruto on the other hand(paw) was enjoying the ministrations f one Yamanaka Ino and was attracting a crowd of onlookers who watched the spectacle of a twin-tailed fox being tamed by a young kunoichi's scratches behind his ears.

The happy moment was ended by a man who hadn't attacked Naruto on the day he met Jiraiya, "Let's kill the demon!" He received cheers of affirmation and were about to charge, had Naruto not gotten up and ran past them. They stood there for a moment, making the people watching think they were in shock of his speed, when blood erupted from wounds that weren't there before and they slumped to the ground dead. Naruto's tails were slow moving ribbon-dancer's ribbons in the wind, his claws gleamed a reflective black with the blood of his attackers on them, his maw was in a snarl and his eyes showed anger that was barely bridled.

He turned to the three ladies, and disappeared into the streets of Konoha. Temari and Ino were stunned, this is what jinchuuriki had to deal with everyday of their lives? It wasn't a surprise they were bloodthirsty and antisocial, they were targeted and treated as enemy number one in their respective village. _Why's Foxy-kun hated so much? He's a nice guy once you get passed his pranks and aggression..._ Temari's thoughts were different from Ino's, _Gaara...I'm sorry, Kankuro and I have been scared of you since we were children but we never knew what you went through as a little boy._

They were interrupted by the sounds of fighting from the far side of the village. When they got there, they saw a twin-tailed Naruto, a fully chakra-armored Fuu, and a sand covered Gaara in the middle of combat. "**Why do you defend this village Uzumaki? You know they will only betray you and make you suffer, so why do you act as if this place is innocent?! You said it yourself; We fight, we survive, we exist. So why will you protect the very place you must destroy and repair, you could start early, and yet you WAIT FOR THE TORTURE OF BETRAYAL!**"

Gaara's voice spoke volumes of how he felt, he was doing his kin a favor and Naruto was rejecting the support. "**Yeah, what Gaara said! We're only weapons to them, not humans! We can start these villages anew, right here and now, and yet you rebuff our help? Why?!**" Fuu's voice was heavily laced with the pain from a horrible childhood and her feelings were the same as Gaara's if the chakra flowing in and around them was any indication.

Naruto's voice rang from the fox as he went into his one tailed jinchuuriki form, "**Because! If I try early and fail, then it will have been all for naught! Which would mean I'm sent away from my friends, I hold them most dear. If I were to be forced away from my friends, in essence my family, I'd have no reason to carry on! I'm waiting for when I'm strong enough to destroy what is, when there isn't a shadow of a doubt I'll win, that's WHY I'M WAITING! WE'LL FIGHT IN THE FINALS, NOT BEFORE AND DEFINITELY NOT AFTER! GOT IT!**"

Naruto's form was shifting to that of his one-tailed fox, making everyone as well as him confused. "**I see...My power is now the exact same as his!**** I have the power of two tails in one, we'll wait for our fight.**" With that, the fox lost the ethereal light around him and walked away with a group of stunned individuals behind.

**1 week later, Sasuke vs Fuu**

The other fights were very one-sided; Kabuto had to be saved by Genma, Kiba and Akamaru were overwhelmed by Shino's kikaichu, Shikamaru had outsmarted Temari and made a tie. Sasuke was, in a word, anxious. Not for the fight to begin, not for the fight to be over, he was anxious trying to find an angle where he could survive. Fuu was already in the arena with a look of extreme boredom and she was looking around like Naruto would do when he got bored.

Sasuke's steps were tentative and unsure, while he was outwardly calm and collected it was clear he was scared for his life. Zabuza didn't scar him, the Demon Brothers didn't scare him, Naruto sometimes scared him, and Fuu? She scared him. Sasuke looked to the competitor's box and made a quick decision, "Hey Naruto," The fox-boy's attention on him he continued, "Can you use that musical genjutsu you used on Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto nodded with a mischievous smirk on his face as he went through hand seals before he called out, "Kyoku Seizon no Jutsu!" The air in the arena shimmered as a few of Naruto's kitsune-imitators went to the top of the arena's walls, where they lifted their tails and stood on their forepaws to stabilize the jutsu. Sasuke nodded in thanks before focusing on his opponent. Genma looked between the two competitors as he said, "The rules are the same as the other matches; no kinjutsu, you win if your opponent dies or can no longer fight, and I will intervene if and when I deem it necessary. Hajime!"

Once he said that, Sasuke leaped away from Fuu for fear of her strength and to com up with a strategy. The air pressure changed for a second when music began to play even though there weren't any instruments being played or in the arena. (Cue Skillet-Last Night) Everyone in the stadium were listening intently or just half-listening, while Fuu called over to the competitor's box, "Nice choice Naruto-kun!" Naruto was sitting in the lotus position with his eyes scrunched closed and a scowl of concentration on his face, but he gave a thumbs-up to Fuu after sh addressed him.

Fuu then shoved her hands into the ground and pulled out a large chunk of dirt, she then threw the 'boulder' at Sasuke who dodged almost _biting the dust_. The air around Fuu seemed to make a small cyclone around her, picking up dust that prevented anyone from seeing her. When the wind dispersed, she stood there with a pair of insect wings on her back and what appeared to be a tail as well as chakra armor. The music changed to something much more dramatic and befitting of the circumstances. (Cue Skillet-Not Gonna Die)

When the words began to circulate the stadium, Fuu charged with speed that only the Sharingan or those with demonic influence could keep track of. Sasuke activated his Sharingan in surprise when he saw Fuu's foot nearly make a smudge-on-the-wall of him. "Shokyo dageki!" Her kick hit the chunk of earth she threw and it seemed to explode on impact from her kick and it wasn't from just the strength. The next moment, Sasuke was being tossed around and he was becoming a bloody mess.

While he was in flight, he was going through hand seals. As Fuu neared him for another punch, he called out "Chidori!" And a ball of bird-chirping lightning appeared in his left hand, and he struck at Fuu's fist to disable it when she was within range. The attack landed, and it did disable her arm for a moment, but she flexed her arm and a sickening snap resounded throughout the whole stadium. Her show of durability made the audience gasp in shock, fear and confusion.

Sasuke said in a shocked voice, "H-How di-did you..." Fuu just looked at him as he stood there like it was amusing, "I'm am the jinchuuriki of the Nanabi, the physically strongest and most durable of the Bijuu. No surprise, after all, he's lucky almost all the time and he's a kabutomushi!" Her wings fluttered and she flew at ground level at a petrified Sasuke. "GOOD BYE! HAHA!"

In the audience seats, Sakura called out, "SASUKE-KUN!" But it was too late, he was against the east wall of the arena, a bloody mess but still alive. Fuu removed her hand from his crumpled form without any guilt in her stride as she walked back into the competitor's box. Medics ran to Sasuke's downed form and took him to the infirmary. (Last chapter, Shikamaru was supposed to be six, sorry 'bout that) The genjutsu's song ended and Naruto breathed an exhausted sigh of relief, "Never done it on such a large area or that long!"

The Hokage's voice rang out in the stadium, "THERE WILL NOW BE A HALF HOUR INTERMISSION!" Naruto henged into his twin-tailed fox and laid there in exhaustion, where Fuu came over and scratched behind his ears as thanks. Kankuro looked terrified of the seemingly-benevolent fox, and he had no idea what to do. _I can't back out or Gaara will get me and the plan won't work. And I can't fight him, or I'll die and the plan still goes wrong! What the Hell do I do?!_

Out of nowhere, Ino came into the competitor's box and glomped Naruto's head which mad him lose balance and land on Fuu. "UNGH! OI, GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Not waiting for Naruto to try, Fuu lifted him off of her and dropped him on the floor, eliciting a yelp from him as well as Ino. "Geez, why do you let her do that to you? It's both annoying, and undignified!" Naruto just gave the fox equivalent of a shrug and tried to wait out Ino's smothering of his vulpine-face.

The other competitors were confused as to why Ino was trying to murder Naruto with her chest, until the human voice of Naruto spoke through the fox, "Why? Why? Why?" He said this word over and over in a friendly mocking manner, "I will never know Fuu, and for that I can't help you, I can tell you a part of it is training." The others facefaulted, Gaara and Fuu weren't on the floor this time.

Fuu spoke her confusion once more, "Training? What training involves letting some floozy smother you?!" Ino would've retorted had Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Choji not stopped her. Choji had com down with her to talk with the others, and now he was helping his friends stop his friend, cruelty of the universe. Naruto continued, "Training...Never ends Fuu. There's always room to develop, always more to learn and become stronger: In other words, training never ends! I'm training myself for holding my breathe longer, Ino's reason for trying to kill me with her breasts isn't my concern and her antics are just a convenience."

When he tried to speak again, his voice was that of a large fox once more. Shikamaru saw what was going on and spoke his mind, "You used a short-term genjutsu on us, that way we'd understand! But I doubt you can use it again?" Naruto nodded, getting Shikamaru to sigh in relief, "At least we won't have your trash-talk all the time, so you can't use that jutsu again. Why is that?" Naruto traded in his fur coat for his voice as he said, "It's a strange jutsu that only works one time per user, each time we mold chakra our coils get used to it. This jutsu however doesn't require chakra, it requires youki and I'm not going to b lent that youki ever again..."

"Oh." The other genin from Konoha came in when he was explaining and Hinata asked the question, "Y-youki? What's th-that N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto's response was to transform back into his twin-tailed fox form, he didn't expect to be tackled by Hinata though. "You're mine!" His whines of disapproval were only answered by laughter from the other genin. Kiba then answered the earlier question, "Youki is a thicker and more potent version of chakra Hinata-chan, it's somewhat like a large build-up of it that takes time to fill up!"

The lie was met with snorts from Akamaru, Choji, Fuu, Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Shikamaru and Temari. "Hey, it's a better explanation than most of us could give, and it's simpler! So deal with it." Before anymore could be said, the Hokage came back into the Kage box and his voice went throughout the stadium, "WE WILL NOW RETURN TO THE FINALS!"

Kankuro suddenly tensed and almost mechanically turned around to see Naruto's foxy grin directed at him, "Oh Kami save me!" Naruto just chuckled, shook his head then grabbed Kankuro's arm and shunshind them both to the center of the arena. Before anything could be said, out of Naruto's sleeves cam nine foxes that went to the walls of the arena and joined the kitsune already there. When everyone directed their attention to Naruto thy saw his hands flying through seals and touching the ground at seemingly-random intervals. Genma and Kankuro were about to ask what he was doing, before Naruto's seals stopped and nine gigantic fox tails burst through the ground and made a dome before becoming transparent as a membrane of chakra and youki filled the gaps between the tails.

The Hokage spoke in fear for the villagers, "NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto's response was maniacal and condescending laughter, "DON'T YOU GET IT?! THIS IS MY WORLD RIGHT HERE! NOW WATCH AND LEARN!" The area within the tails' dome changed from the stadium's arena into a scenery reminiscent of the Training Caves, the place where the Yondaime trained with Jiraiya.

"Genma," The bandanna-wearing shinobi looked to the Kitsunin at attention, "Please start the match!" The smile wasn't a subliminal threat, just a friendly request to his one of his dad's friends. "Ready...HAJIME!" Genma was suddenly outside of the dome, and the music started back up in honest. (Cue Skillet-Rise) Kankuro's puppet Karasu unwrapped and was then connected to chakra threads at the puppeteer's fingertips. He took a deep calming breath, steeling his resolve, before looking to Naruto.

"I'll make this quick!" Karasu opened its mouth and shot a large barrage of poison-tipped senbon at Naruto. The Kitsunin just gave the rain of senbon a feral smirk, "THIS IS GONNA BE PIC, DATTEBOYO!" Naruto's body was outlined by an orange cloak of chakra with a single tail, and his body returned to the single-tailed fox form he used often. His orange fur seemed to be on fire, but not a fire that hurt him, but a fire that was a sign of power. Foxes emerged from Naruto's fur and ran at Kankuro with bloodlust clearly in their masked eyes.

The rain of senbon landed on them and dispelled them before more foxes emerged from the puff of smoke that was the dispelled fox, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! I HIT THEM AND THEY REPLICATE THEMSELVES?!" Naruto returned to his normal form, "Oh yes! They're kage bunshin with orders to create another one if they're about to be dispelled, they know that the instant they ran to you that thy'd dispel! So the split second they feel the senbon touch their fur, they create a clone of themselves! INGENIOUS RIGHT!" Naruto took his twin-tailed form and the transformation was that of a two-tailed fox stepping out of an inferno of its own creation.

Naruto ran at Kankuro, getting hit with senbon on the way but he didn't care. He then barked at his smaller doppelgangers, who then converged on him and jumped onto his back and became a type of armor for him, getting hit with senbon and creating a clone in an instant to take it and store it for later use. Kankuro was now waving his hands frantically, _THIS KID'S CRAZY! HE'S USING KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU AND HENGE LIKE THEY'RE THE ONLY ON EARTH AND MAKING HIS OWN JUTSU FROM THEM! I have to outsmart this kid, otherwise I'm dead!_

"What do you specialize in?! You're a puppeteer, a kenjutsu user, a genjutsu expert, and now you're an assault unit?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AS A NINJA?!" One of the fox kage bunshin traded places on Naruto's hide with another fox, then transformed into the normal Naruto, "I'm a Ninjutsu master! Mess with the enemies' minds, espionage, sabotage, infiltration, disguising oneself as an ally to stab them in the back while smiling in their face, using chakra to do things that aren't natural! THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A LEGEND OF NINJUTSU!"

Kankuro was stunned, _This kid's a master of ninjutsu and only that?! How's that possible?_ "LIAR! I saw you," The senbon barrage ended, allowing Naruto and his coat of foxes to relax for the moment, "You were using a puppet earlier, then you were using a sword, a genjutsu the next moment! There's no way that you're just using ninjutsu, you've used so much that isn't associated with it!" Naruto's clone started laughing hysterically and somewhat-maniacally.

"Don't you remember what I said to Dosu?! HAHAHAHAHA! I'm a kitsune! Trickster, prankster, infiltrator, saboteur, and master of deception; I AM A NINJUTSU NINJA! Tell me something Kankuro, 'cause I'm curious," Kankuro looked somewhat scared of the question coming up, "What's the difference between an Alpha and Beta of a group of animals?"

Naruto returned to his normal shape, the foxes still a cape on his back, interlocked in legs and claws as well as teeth. The cape was still on his shoulders because the foxes there were biting into his vest as well as keeping their claws in it. The lower foxes were being held there by the higher-up foxes wrapping their tails and legs around the heads of the lower foxes, with the lower foxes biting into the a band around the higher foxes' stomachs and the foxes were staying as one cape by stretching their forepaws to the foxes next to them where they inserted their claws into the neighboring fox's shoulder.

All in all, the cape of foxes looked badass and strange to see as the foxes weren't moving yet were alive in a sense. Kankuro looked to the epic image before him in silence, trying to figure out where Naruto was taking this. Not waiting for an answer, Naruto continued, "And I'm not talking kiddy stuff like _One's a lower rank _or _One's a weaker animal_. Shape, skill, and power! That's what's odd; if their shape, skill, and power is exactly the same, what makes one the Alpha who will lead them to victory and one the Beta who will do as told by the Alpha?! So what is the trait that differentiates these two creatures?!" The music changed to a violinist's work, it was so beautiful and yet it foretold danger and excitement if not listened to carefully. (Hollow Ichigo's lecture on instinct, the violin being played)

Kankuro was looking at him, trying to figure out his angle and what game he was playing at. "There's only one, simple answer: INSTINCT! For two identical beings to become stronger, they're required to develop a killer instinct and that instinct is forged mostly in combat and life or death situations. This instinct is most commonly portrayed as an insatiable thirst for blood and battle, but this isn't the case. Instinct is the capability to see what's underneath the underneath, the power to fight without using your normally depended-on senses, the gift to feel the smallest distortion in the air around you so that you may survive!"

Naruto continued, a maniacal and bloodthirsty grin playing across his lips, "You're trying to use _only_ logic and reason, and it doesn't work when you're so dependent on logic all the time, does it?! To defeat me, or even survive me, you must have this killer instinct. The instinct to do what needs to be done, the instinct to fight with EVERYTHING YOU HAVE GOT AND MORE TO KILL YOUR OPPONENT AND LIVE TO SEE THE NEXT SUNRISE!" His voice calmed down to condescension and disgust, "Deep within our bodies lies the instinct to kill or be killed, the instinct to crash, slash and slay your enemies! But you don't have that, do you, Pal! And if you do, than use them to fight me! Yet you don't, so you will not see the end of today, you will die and I will grow stronger and reach my goals; whereas you will never see your brother's familial-defensive nature, never feel your sister's tender-loving care, YOU WILL NEVER EXIST AGAIN IN THIS LIFE!"

Kankuro was petrified, each word was filled with hatred and disappointment, and each declaration was an attempt to teach. Naruto kept talking, making any and everyone outside the dome hear him and his preaching, "And the funny part is that for all your big talk, for all your accomplishments: YOU'RE WEAK AND NATURAL SELECTION WILL TAKE PLACE BY MY HAND! FATE, AS NEJI PREACHES ON ABOUT IT, DOESN'T EXIST! NATURAL SELECTION DEFIES THAT, I SURVIVED MY HELL THAT WAS CHILDHOOD BY LEARNING WHEN NO ONE WAS WATCHING AND CHANGING GRADUALLY! I WON'T SAY THAT NATURAL SELECTION IS ON MY SIDE," He took a deep calming breathe and continued, " For it's not a thing, but a force that we can change. For at any moment, you may indeed kill me, but so too does the possibility exist that I will kill you and feed of your corpse while learning puppetry and puppet-making to continue on in my quest of survival and revolution..."

Kankuro was on his knees, the demonic chakra surrounding Naruto and being transferred to his fox-cloak so he didn't transform into a fox so he could speak, was killing the puppeteer. Naruto walked over to the gasping, black jumpsuit-wearing man, ready to end this game of stupidity and disappointment. Kankuro's eyes were getting heavy with each second and each breath, _Instinct...The capability to kill or be killed...The will to survive at any cost and continue your spices or purpose in life...My puppets._ Naruto reached Kankuro and took a few senbon from one of his fox's mouths, then began to tie the senbon he had together and onto a length of ninwaiya.

_I won't let you take my puppets..._ Naruto was inspecting the puppet real quick, to make sure it was still usable for later use. _I rally hope I got through to him, I like the idea of taking his puppets, but I don't want them. They're not mine and I didn't earn them through battle, plus I haven't let him hold any of my pain yet, I need a break from the torment for a bit and he's my ticket to that freedom. No matter how short..._ Kakuro's fingers stirred, chakra strings reaching to Karasu as he slowly got up while Naruto was 'distracted'. _I'm the puppeteer here, you're just a kitsune playing a part! I will survive this, and I will be better!_

Karasu was up in an instant, causing Naruto to jump back and get ready for the real fight. "Finally found it, have ya Kankuro?" In a silent answer, Kankuro looked to Naruto with a soft blue-ish silver glow in his eyes. "You're ready..." The music resumed itself, this time playing a song not hard often. (Cue: Hollywood Undead-I Don't Wanna Die) Music encouraging them, they sent their attacks full throttle at each other. Kankuro's hands were moving at a speed that would've made Lee proud to have known Kankuro had Lee not been incapacitated after trying to train while in the hospital.

Naruto had his cape disperse from him and he gave them magnets that he'd collected for something like this, as well as to hold up his trophy weapons. The foxes running all over the place, magnets in mouth (See what I did there?), Naruto took on his twin-tailed form and charged without any hesitation. Kankuro for his part was surprised at Naruto's forwardness, "Are you crazy?! Coming at me like that?" Before he could continue his interrogation, Naruto headbutted him in the chest. _What's going on? My heart feels heavier, my muscles won't respond quick enough...What did he do to me?!_

Naruto began to make amused barks at Kankuro's confusion. To clear it up, he transformed back to normal. "Hahahahaha, you look confused...Is it because I gave you my pain?" He said it in such an innocent and mockingly sarcastic tone that it made the audience cringe in the belief that the demon was going to try and guilt trip them and his opponent. All of a sudden, Naruto's foxes came back with poisoned senbon on the magnets he gave them. "Ah, thanks guys! This'll be easier with a weapon of some sort."

He got the ninwaiya and tied the sendon to it, creating a makeshift chain blade whip. He wrapped one end of the wire's length around a kunai and melded the two weapons together by heating his hand with his chakra. The whip-like weapon's hilt was a kunai and the wire was wrapped around the kunai's blade. "GOOD BYE!" He whipped the weapon at Kankuro, drawing blood and getting the puppeteer to pass out from the poison tips of the senbon.

The barrier dropped and the foxes all returned to the sleeves of Naruto's vest. Medics ran to Kankuro and Naruto applied a tiny bit of his chakra to his immune system, saving the doctors most of the trouble. When he got to the competitor's box, he was at first glomped by Temari who kept thanking him for not killing her brother and then she backed off and hit him in the head with her fan. "THAT'S FOR GIVING THE OTHER VILLAGES A HEARTATTACK! OTHER VILLAGES ARE WATCHING YOU KNOW!"

He was out of it for the rest of the day, the Hokage said that the next rounds would take place the next day to let the competitors rest up. One thing was for sure, the exams had turned very very interesting...

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 14 y'all. I'm sorry if this is later than usual, ironically since I don't have or give dates for each update. R&amp;R please, and SEE YA!


	15. Chapter 15: Let's get shit done

I got a review mentioning that foxes being hunted 'cuz of the Kyuubi attack wasn't believable. Kid, if you're readin' this, then think about how the villagers act towards Naruto: an innocent boy, ostracized because he holds a demon in his body and he had no clue, then tell me how far fetched the villagers killing foxes is. Kyuubi's a fox, 'therefore' all foxes must be servants to the demon that destroyed Konoha. That's the villagers' mindset, because they don't understand shit 'bout shinobi goin's on. Also, Kirigakure's Mizukage was a jinchuuriki, if the people made even an indirect offense towards him, they'd be dead. And slugs are every-fuckin'-where, killing them wouldn't 'ave made a difference. They were in the middle of a civil war to boot. Plus, in Konoha, where are the foxes? That village's environment is paradise for foxes to thrive in, and yet...There are none, put 2 and 2 together yourself, how unbelievable is it now?

Sorry 'bout that, I use logic behind my stories as much as possible. So someone questionin' my work makes me somewhat pissy. If I made the reader who mentioned that mad, I'm sorry, but ye questioned my work and seemed to get the impression that I'm not makin' my story as believable as possible! That gets me agitated easily. Rant aside, enjoy!

jutsu

"Normal speech"

'Quoting for character(s') perception'

_Thoughts or emphasis_

"**Demonic speech**"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was, quite literally, between a rock and a hard place. Since Shino lost and they had only three competitors left, the finals continued. Naruto, Fuu, and Gaara moved up through the competitors like they were nothing. Now, they were having a three-way battle. And was it painful for all of them; Fuu was getting cut and bashed by the boys, Gaara couldn't keep up with Naruto and he was unable to crush Fuu, Naruto had to keep running from sand trying to crush him and an angry Fuu's brute force.

At the moment, he was being flattened by sand against the wall. That is, until the sand moved out of the way to throw a mid-punching Fuu at him. "SHIT!" Just before her fist landed in his face, he pushed himself into the fist's direction and grabbed it then used the momentum and confusion to slam Fuu to the ground. The genjutsu was in place and it was playing a tune thy'd never heard. (Cue: FMAB opening 1-Again) That played for about thirty minutes as the three of them just got warmed up and screwed around. Then it was a song from the 90s. (Cue: Eiffel 65-Move your body)

That's when shit got real. Fuu's armor as well as wings and singular-true tail came came into existence, Gaara's sand became a sphere that turned into his tanuki sand cloak, while Naruto's body glowed orange as he turned into his single-tailed fox with fiery fur. It was calm for a few moments, like thy were waiting for a signal, and then they charged! Naruto's four legs were a blur, Fuu's wings could only be seen in instances and those were shorter than a second, and Gaara ran on four legs as the cloak completely covered his body while the rest of the sand was converging on the other two of them. Before the match started, the three of them made sure to reinforce the barrier Naruto created by using what they had. Fuu's beetles were charged with the Nanabi's chakra, Gaara's sand was minutely-possessed by Shukaku and the sand was in the shape of tanuki. The manifestations of power joined the foxes on top of the walls, some of the tanuki were carried by the beetles and others ran up the walls.

Time slowed down around the stadium; this was a battle of the ages, three jinchuuriki in the same village and they were about to fight for the rank of chuunin as well as their respective village's honor. The audience was now very scared of the demon joining forces with its kin and turning on them, after it had been lying in wait for so long. The world returned to normal with Gaara's sand creating a field of spikes that were crushed ran around. With each dodge, break or bulldoze through the spikes were larger and sharper ones taking the originals' place. Then Fuu's armor seemed to change as it glowed a blindingly-bright green.

The beetles still in her cylinder swarmed around her, making a cyclone of her power and the Nanabi's. Any and all insects outside the barrier were buzzing and trying to enter the dome where their lord and master was, getting everyone on edge. Gaara's loping stopped suddenly as his tail lengthened and hit his opponents. The large tail of sand hit Naruto, before he burst through it and Fuu just flew over it. Before the other two knew what hit them, Fuu exhaled a large quantity of a fine powder into the arena and called out "Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu!" Out of the blue, there was a blinding light for the two male jinchuuriki while outside of the barrier it was just a weak camera flash.

Naruto's eyesight gone, he was relying on his other senses. _Smell: I caught Fuu's scent! It smells like insect pheromones and a waterfall...Okay then! Gaara's scent is blood and sand, no surprise._ Fuu almost had the fox-boy, had he not sidestepped and kept running at an equally blinded Gaara. _It's a good thing my Bijuu's techincally an apex predator huh Kyuubi?_ "**Indeed it is Ningen, Shukaku always was in the desert where eyesight and hearing were essential or you'd die. And he was never subtle in his ways, this seems to have passed onto his vessel. C-Nanabi! On the other hand has always lived in and around the waterfall village where he could 'get lucky' during mating season. This means that his vessel's sense of smell will be a dominant feature in her fighting style, so stay on your toes. I won't have any vessel of mine lose to my brethren and sister!**"

_If I didn't know any better, I'd think you cared a little bit!_ "**Focus on the fight, you insolent brat!**" _There's the Kyuubi I know and live with! Hey, how can the Nanabi mate with other insects? You guys are enormous animals!_ "**Will your questions never end?! We're able to temporarily posses one of our mortal species and through them produce our children, that answer your incessant questions!**" _Thank you Kyuubi!_ The chipper 'tone' in his 'voice' made the large fox growl irritably, when Naruto came back to reality and ran headfirst into Gaara. Naruto's body changed again, this time he was his human self, but his cloak had physical qualities as well. The fox's teeth were in front of his mouth and the hair on his head grew longer to reach the tail. (Like with Hollow masks acting as a shield and not moving with each word, so too is this cloak version's teeth.)

Fuu and Gaara, as well as all those gathered to watch, were confused. Why'd his form change again? What does this accomplish? These questions pestered everyone, and then, he attacked. Naruto disappeared from sight and reappeared next to Gaara, whom he kicked into the west wall of the arena. "**I feel **amazing!** Our strengths **are two and **one, ** let's go**! We'**re not one and the **same, we are **two and different **beings**! VERSION 1, **POWER FUSION**/FUSION!" Naruto's voice was intertwined with Kyuubi's, not that the majority of the younger generation knew this, and his jutsu of sorts surprised everyone.

The two jinchuuriki and their tenants thought the same thing, _He's found a way to merge its power/** with his own**/own! _(I'm not good with overlappin' dialogue, sorry) Naruto turned his attention to the hovering Fuu, and the ground underneath his feet cracked and made a crater then he leaped and knocked her out of the sky! Landing while making another crater, he looked to the two reasserting jinchuuriki to which he charged. He appeared next to Fuu with a small orb f chakra in his fox teeth, he widened his mouth and held it in his mouth before firing at point blank range.

Naruto's attack hit Fuu, and oh did it hurt. Her armor looked like it was starting to fade and her body was scratched up all over. The Kyuubi jnchuuriki turned to a startled Gaara and did the same before he could try to escape. When neither of the other two moved, Naruto ran over to the two demon vessels to find they were indeed fine and just unconscious. Lowering the enormous fox tails and returning the false-kitsune to the scrolls in his sleeves, he ushered the sand-tanuki and the beetles to their respective master.

After that was through, Genma called it, "WINNER, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto shook his head and whispered something in Genma's ear, "CORRECTION! WINNER_S_, THE JINCHUURIKI!" The crowd was silent, getting Naruto to frown in a depressed manner, when an explosion shook the stadium. The other two jinchuuriki awoke as more explosions erupted throughout the village, "WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Fuu's frightened shout was answered by Gaara's monotone and apathetic voice.

"It has begun..." Naruto turned to him with a glare, demanding answers as he leaked killer intent. "My father agreed to help the Otokage invade Konoha." Naruto turned to the Kage box and saw, Orochimaru wearing the Kazekage's robes. The other two followed his stare and in synchronization, all three of them released a shit ton of killer intent. The chakra they released was visible, and as they stood in a triangle, the shape of a three magatama circling each other was formed.

Orochimaru and the Hokage appeared on the roof of the Kage box and a barrier formed around them, a battle ensuing shortly after. Naruto looked to his friends with a stern face on, an aura of commander about him as he gave them instructions. "Fuu, gather the civilians and get them to a safe place, if they argue carry them there! Gaara, help her out and if you run into any Oto-nin, have your bloody-way with them!" They nodded before running off to do as he said, while he transformed into his fusion form and loped to help his friends and surrogate family.

The first person he ran into was his sensei and teammates, "What's the situation?" They looked shocked at his serious demeanor but shook it off, focusing on the problem at hand, "There are Oto-nin everywhere and they just keep coming! What are you going to do that countless Konoha-nin can't?!" Naruto just looked at him with empty eyes, as if he was on autopilot, "Isn't it **obvious? I'm going to be** me..."

He turned away from them, crouched and began to run quadrupedal throughout the stadium like a force of nature; unstoppable. Then, to top it all of, Naruto placed his genjutsu everywhere he could and it played a song that boosted the Konoha-nin and their allies' moral. (Cue: Attack on Titan theme song!) His speed seemed to burst throughout his body as he became a blur for the naked eye. Every Otogakure he came across became nothing more than a bloody mess on whatever surface they were near. _I'm going to kill them all! This is my home, and they ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!_

**Fuu and Gaara**

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Gaara's question was emotionless, but there was just the barest glimpse of concern in his voice. Fuu's thoughts were the same, but she decided to give her best guess. "I...I'm sure he'll be fine! He beat us didn't he? He'll be fine emotionally as well as physically, he's stronger than the two of us combined, as we've seen ourselves."

Gaara looked to her and nodded, focusing once more at the task at hand. The music startled them, but it then made their adrenaline run like a stampede. The music changed and stayed on a different song this time, getting them even more pumped. (Skillet-Rise) They ran for a couple more minutes before finding a burning building, where they heard the cries of a child. Their eyes widened, they knew that sound all too well, they turned to the building and ran in with urgency in their steps. The fires roared, Gaara flooded the flames with sand every time it got too close to them and Fuu was breaking through the building's support beams with 'Screw the consequences' vibe running off of her.

What they found, was an Oto-nin holding a family hostage with a baby in his arms and (I hate myself right now, but I have to give them a better reason) with his pants down. The implications weren't lost to the two jinchuuriki and their killer intent was so oppressive that the man dropped the baby, right into Gaara's sand where it would be safe. "HEY! THAT'S MY T-!" He wasn't allowed to finish, as some of Gaara's sand and Fuu's furious fists murdered him into Hell itself.

The family looked both grateful and terrified at the same time, as Gaara handed them the infant. The mother ran to him and took the crying baby from him in an act of hatred towards them, although they didn't care. "Alright, let's go get you somewhere safer." "Like Hell we're goi-Woah!" Fuu picked up the mother and child while Gaara's sand picked up the father and son. The Ichibi jinchuuriki spoke in an almost irritated voice, "There's no time to argue..."

The argument over, the two heroes ran out of the house with the family and to find any other people in danger. While they did this, the jinchuuriki had similar thoughts, _Is this what it means to...Care for someone other than myself? _Fuu's thoughts were correlated to that train of thought, _This is what it feels like to help and be a hero? I like it, I can see why Naruto-kun does these good things now...He want's to help, and he won't take no for an answer._

**Naruto**

Naruto ran to the infirmary with Team 7, they needed all the help they could get and the injured were in danger. When they reached the infirmary, they found Kankuro out of bed with Temari fighting Oto-nin. Naruto ran at the enemy shinobi, hatred in his eyes as he tore them apart. The rest of Team 7 went around getting the injured somewhere safer. Turning to the siblings, Naruto made his dominance clear.

"Get the civilians and injured out of here, get back here as soon as you can! GO!" Kankuro nodded and made to help Team 7, Temari lingered with Naruto and made it clear she wasn't leaving when he looked to her. "I'm not leaving you to fight on your own, I owe you for helping my brother and I can't just do nothing when you're in combat after what you've done! I'm going with you." Naruto looked at her with a critical eye for a second, before turning into a two-tailed fox and getting her on his back. He touched a tail to her forehead and to her heart, and she heard his thoughts.

_I go fast, so hold on tight and don't you dare let go!_ Nodding to him once, he removed his tails from her head and heart and he ran...

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I'm...an evil bastard, I know and I'm not ashamed of this. Cliffies are fun, 'cuz writers can keep readers hooked, not the point though. I'm feelin' a little shitty, and I probably won't update for a few days. Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't keep writin' without forcin' it. SEE YA!


	16. Chapter 16: A new Kage

I'm writin' the beginin' of this chap with my annoyin'-keyed school laptop, I'm sorry if there are a shitload of spellin' errors. Naruto meets Tsunade in the most logical way possible, he attacks her! I hate repeatin' myself...I don't own jackshit for Naruto, or the eventual continuation of my story into Shippuden. Masashi Kishimoto, you lucky bastard!

jutsu

'Quoting for perspective and phrasing very now and then'

_Thoughts or emphasis_

"Spoken words"

"**Demon talk, person of focus or location change**"

**A small town in Hi no Kuni**

_I didn't leave Konoha just for Sensei to send Ero-baka and some blond...He looks familiar, but I've never met the br-!_ The buxom blonde woman's thoughts were disrupted by a boxer-sized two-tailed fox. _What? Two tails...What the Hell!_ Before she could continue musing, the same blond boy appeared in a puff of smok next to the fox. "I'M NOT GONNA DIE JUST BECAUSE OF A COWARD'S STUBBORNNESS TO RETURN TO HER VILLAGE! SO STOP FIGHTING, OR I'LL KILL YOU AND EAT YOUR CORPSE BEFORE RETURNING TO BE EXECUTED!"

Naruto's proclamation of eating her dead body made her eyes widen and take a step back, _This kid's crazy! Wait, why'd he say that he would be returning to be executed?! Surely Sensei wouldn't kill a child!_ "I WON'T GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE WHE-!" "You had it all..." The young man's fists were white and blood was driping from his palms while his knuckles cracked. "And you have the _gall_! To say you lost everything...Do you know who I am, Senju Tsunade of the Sannin? Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime?! The on who lost her fiance and little brother, and _disgraces_ their memory by running!"

The blond vanished in another puff of smoke, and the fox charged with bloodlust in its eyes. _How does he know about Dan and Nawaki?! And where does he get the balls to call me a coward!_ She landed a punch to the ground where cracks began to form everywhere. Her grass-green haori had the kanji for gamble in a red circle on the back. She wore a sleeveless blouse with a broad grey-blue obi, that was closed quite low which showed off her large cleavage. (Cue: Ashes Remains-End of Me)

She had red paint on her fingernails and toenails, and her hair was tied in two ponytails. She looked through the dust cloud created by her destructive strength, to find the fox walking out of it without a scratch. It gave off a smug vibe, a vibe that really, pissed Tsunade off. "What the Hell Jiraiya?! We're teammates, you'd hunt me down to drag me to the village where I have nothing?!"

"Correction Tsunade-hime, we _were_ teammates. The moment you made yourself an unaligned shinobi, our team was truly destroyed! Naruto here," He jerked a thumb at the enlarged fox, "Is the last known Uzumaki, and your distant relative if I'm not mistaken..." Tsunade was now too stunned to move, as were Tonton and Shizune. _I...I-I still have family in Konoha? How's that possible, I was told everyone related to me was dead!_ "LIAR! I DON'T HAVE ANY BLOOD-RELATIVES ANYMORE!"

Naruto dropped the henge and glared heatedly at her, "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU DON'T! I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE RELATED TO A COWARDLY RO FUJIN LIKE YOU!" A fox came out of his makeshift vest, under the chuunin vest he wore, and it turned into a weapon in the shape of the Senju clan symbol. "You lost the two people you loved the most, for that you've my condolences. But I won't be executed because of a Ro fujin who carries her suffering like a badge of honor and can't find the backbone to face her problems!" _Did-Did he just call ME OLD!_

Before she could attack, however, Naruto made a few cuts on his body and let the blood remain on the weapon. Tsunade's eyes widened considerably when she noticed what he did, this was something that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "Hemophobia...Now that I know your weakness, I can defeat you with ease! And I won't be the only one dying, I'm dragging your sorry ass down with me lady!"

He was upon her and slashed into her skin, drawing blood and making Tsunade's body freeze up. When Naruto turned back to her, he walked ever-so slowly towards her. "You're afraid of something that's a part of you, that's a weakness that a medic shouldn't have. How'd you do your job if you're so incompetent?!" H raised the weapon and made to finish her off, but Jiraiya stopped the weapon. "Don't Naruto! She's the only candidate for Hokage, and we need her to stop the Council of Elders from killing you and releasing the Hell you contain! If you kill her, than you're as good as dead. Wh-?"

"I'm as good as dead either way, Ero-sennin! If she's gonna be the next Hokage, then Konohagakure no Sato is doomed! I have misgivings about Kakashi, but he'd make a better Hokage than this coward/**coward!**" Kyuubi had seen and heard everything, and if there was at least one thing he hated more than Naruto, it was a coward. The young man transformed back into his twin-tailed fox form and ran at Tsunade. When Jiraiya and Shizune went to stop him, he leaped over them and headbutted Tsunade into a building.

Dropping the henge to talk to her, he said, "You fought in a war, you took on Hanzo of the Salamander, you are a Sannin. A student of the Sandaime Hokage, the Purofessa, Shinobi no Kami...And yet, you can't even stand up when you see blood? Where's the Densetsu no Kamo? Where's Senju Tsunade, the most revered and feared kunoichi in the world?!" His rant was over quickly, Tsunade's eyes had a dangerous gleam as sh said,

"She's...RIGHT HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She made to punch him before he shoved a Rasengan into her stomach. "It's a good thing I trained in the Rasenringu before training in the Rasengan!" Although the attack was weak, it still hurt like a sonovabitch. Tsunade was out cold, getting Naruto to smirk victoriously and made Shizune, Tonton, and Jiraiya sigh in relief.

Jiraiya spoke up, "Let's get going, we don't want Orochi-teme to catch up to us, we've had enough trouble with him for one month..." He picked Tsynade up and carried her bridal-style with Shizune, Tonton, and Naruto following behind him.

**On the path back to Konoha no Sato**

Tsunade was not amused. Jiraiya had resorted to using seals to keep the Slug Princess from escaping and or attacking them. Naruto was his secondary fox form, carrying a bitching Tsunade. "Let me go." Jiraiya and Shizune had taken turns in saying, "No." "Let me go. "No." "Let me go!" "No." This was the routine for the past few days, forcing Naruto to tune them out so as to remain completely within sanity. They'd been on the road for about a week, and everyone was getting ready to kill each other. Even sweet and benevolent Tonton looked ready to attack somebody.

It was about the fifth week when they saw the gates of Konohagakure no Sato. Shizune, Tonton, Jiraiya, and Naruto were relieved while Tsunade was just waiting for her chance to get away from the village. Naruto passed the struggling blonde buxom woman to Jiraiya as he returned to his normal form. After they reached the gate, Naruto was then glomped by one Yamanaka Ino.

"FOXY-KUN! YOU'RE MINE AGAIN!" She then proceeded to smother the poor boy, who was still stunned into stillness. It was after four minutes of her smothering, until Naruto began to struggle for air. "MM MMPH M MMM MM!"

"Come again Foxy-kun? You want me to keep hugging you?" Naruto's body tensed all of a sudden,_ She wouldn't!_ He thought, only to be proven right. For Ino's smothering increased and no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't escape her obsession.

While this was going on, Jiraiya pulled out his notebook and wrote down what he saw in explicit detail. After half an hour, Naruto's patience just went _Screw it _And he transformed into a large fox with two tails and a relieved look on his face. Ino started petting him, and his resolve disappeared in the blink of an eye.

A random woman began to narrate the events as they unfolded, until Naruto returned to normal and threw a shuriken into her. "A narrator!" "OW! SONOVOASHIT!" Sakura came out of the crowd to see Naruto with a downed woman.

"Naruto! What the Hell?" "The narrators, can't you hear them?" Before the woman could speak again, Naruto threw another shuriken, into her throat. "I feel better." Kakashi came to them as well, "You know Naruto, you remind me of the babe..." Naruto, Jiraiya, Ino, and Sakura all said,

"What babe?!" "Babe with the power..." "What babe?!" Kakashi stopped, "Naruto, haven't you seen Labrynth?" "Couldn't tell you if I have, Kakashi-sensei-senpai-san-sama!" Kakashi and Sakura now looked fearful as they said in unison, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Needless to say, Naruto's superior smirk calmed them down. (Please tell me someone got the reference earlier) then, out of nowhere, two figures in cloaks with red clouds on them walked up to the group. Naruto and Jiraiya figured out who they were easily, "Akatsuki!"

The taller of the two made a sound reminiscent to a gurgling groan. "See what I mean, no one let's you introduce yourself these days!" Naruto ran at them, fusion form ablaze, when he saw the shorter man's Sharingan.

"Tsukuyomi" that one word spelled Naruto's doom, for the moment he said that, Naruto was experiencing his Hell. The two men then both disappeared in clouds of smoke. "DAMN IT!" Kakashi 's display of concern made everyone do a double-take.

"That jutsu lasts seventy-two hours, we can't wait that long to catch them! DAMN YOU ITACHI! " Sasuke came onto the scene after sensing his brother's presence, " Where is he?!" One look at Naruto, and he knew his brother had been there. Naruto's body transformed into his twin-tailed fox form and made a ruckus of loud yowls of sorrow, yowls of sorrow that met the ears of Mitarashi Anko.

"What in the raging Hell is that racket?" She looked to Naruto like a he'd never seen him before in earnest. "Who's pet?" Ino, very confused, answered the question. "It's Foxy-kun Anko-san, remember? Your surrogate son/little brother?"

Anko looked at her like she grew a new gave, "Since when? I've heard of his pranks, if this is one, than you're all dead. Almost everyone in the village's having memory problems since yesterday..." As if on cue, Ino looked around confused and then saw the scared fox at her feet and looked sympathetically to the little thing.

Kakashi had a surprised look on his (damnable) masked-face, "Strange, I left just yesterday, and I'm just fine?" "That's 'cause, it happened while you're away Kashi-kun. No one can remember what happened, why it happened, or how it happened. All I know, is that it's inconvenient as Hell!" Fuu had heard everything and came to them, "What the fuck's up!" Her aggressive tone became even more so when she saw Naruto on the ground whimpering in terror.

"WHAT THE FUCK'D YOU DO! WHY'S HE ON THE GROUND!" Ino, Anko, Kakashi and Sakura held their hands up in an unarmed gesture. Ino said, "I-IT WASN'T US! IT WAS THOSE TWO GUYS IN THE CLOAKS WITH RED CLOUDS ON 'EM!" Fuu was still stewing on the inside, she looked ready to murder an entire village given the chance or encouragement. Suddenly all of the people in Konoha, minus those at the gate aforementioned, heard Itachi's voice say, "Forget..." And that's what they did, everyone forgot everything Naruto did except for his pranks and troublemaking.

Ino, Anko, Sakura and Sasuke all held their heads and fell to the ground in pain as their memories were rewritten. Naruto's cries turned from whimpers into yowls of horror and agony, accompanied by his friends' cries of pain were all over the village before his friends' cries died down and his was all alone. It was as if, he knew that they forgot who and what he was, it made those who remembered have heartaches.

Kakashi saw what he'd created, _Naruto...I'm so sorry, so so so so so sorry! I'll make sure you're never forgotten again, I promise, I promise a promise of a lifetime!_ No sooner had he said that, then Naruto's friends got up and looked to the writhing fox on the ground. Before anyone could even flinch, Naruto stopped abruptly and got up then charged at Kakashi with hatred in his eyes. "Damn you Itachi, can't you lay off of Tsukuyomi for even one little boy!"

His demand was met with Naruto's twin tailed fox form headbutting him, then Kyuubi's voice rang out of the fox's throat. "**You humans know nothing of kitsune or of demons in general! We don't feel fear,** we** feel...Hatred!**" That growl of a voice, made those present shudder involuntarily for fear of the kitsune daiyoukai's wrath. Those fears were obliterated instantly, "**It is not I you should fear, but Ningen's. He hates this village and what it has done to him and his surrogate family in Mitarashi Anko, but now she's forgotten everything! He has nothing, and no one to turn to now! He has nothing holding him back, the memories they've shared are only his now and he will leave this village for fear of being ostracized by those he trusted!**"

Jiraiya got his hand ready to use the Gogyo Fuin Naruto's voice rang true, "You touch the seal, and I open the gates! I've little to nothing to lose now Jiraiya, let's leave the village for a while. Tsunade, be a good Hokage, or I'll eat."

With that, Naruto and Jiraiya left the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**;XXXXXXXZZZ**

That's a fuckin' wrap ladies, gents and other. Slight spoiler; Princess of Snow... Sorry for the short chapter 'gain, I know a few of ye accept the apology, but I have to unless I feel guilty. Without my medication for my ADD, I can't function very well, and my muse is bein' a total bitch. SEE YA!


	17. Yuki no Kuni, here we come BITCH

I'm back! I'm writin' this 'cause I really liked the movie, and I'd like to see where my story could take the movie's plot. Naruto's a kitsune in spirit basically, so show him an actress and he'll see right through their actin'. 'E's also gonna be a bit more of a dick than usual, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! I'm such an evil bastard to my characters...Oh yeah, I don't own jackshit for Naruto or the eventual turn towards Shippuden.

'Quotations for characters' perception and expressions'

"Normal talking"

"**Demonized talking**"

_Thinking_

jutsu

**Location or character focus change**

**Movie theater (ceiling)**

The movie was, for Naruto, uneventful. The fights were interesting, but short-lived and not too original after about number twelve. The part that made it most uneventful for Naruto, was the main character, Fuun-hime, who didn't even try to act emotional at all. "Ungh," His bored groan got the attention of his teammates, "She's depressant, might as well sleep while I've the chance..." He transformed into a one-tailed fox and laid 'down' in Sakura's lap, where she kept him from falling as his chakra control was only half-working.

She looked to a slightly longer haired Sasuke, who shrugged and returned to watching the movie.

**Outside of theater, after movie**

Naruto was looking at the movie from earlier's poster, boredly. "Why does everyone get so worked up over some chick, she's depressant and she hardly fools anybody with her emotional acting?" His words made a scruffy-ponytailed Sakura look at him oddly, "What do you mean Naruto-kun?" He looked at her with a 'What the fuck?' look. "Firstly, please don't call me Naruto-kun." She nodded her head in a 'check' sort of gesture as he continued, "Secondly, what am I? I know your memories have been mostly restored, so what am I?"

Sasuke answered/asked, "The Prankster from Hell?" Sakura continued, "A cannibal fox-boy?" Naruto shook his head no to both of those as he corrected them, "Close for both of those, but no foxnip. I. Am. A..." The other two could practically hear a real drumroll, "Kitsune! Only in heart and behavior though..."

Anything else to say was drowned by the whiny of a horse as it jumped over the fence in front of them, with..."Fuun-hime?!" Naruto stared boredly at her, when the gate in front of them hit him. The gate opened widely, revealing men in dark armor on black horses, chasing the princess. Rolling over and onto his standard quadrupedal stance, he entered his fusion form. Sakura and Sasuke saw this as an opportunity to develop team dynamic.

"Naruto..." His red eyes turned to Sakura as the fox-boy questioned them, "Leave me a treat?" Sasuke answered with one word, "Fetch!" And the chase was on!

**The middle of town**

The princess was already halfway through town when a red blur appeared next to her, "Move **your ass** lady! I'**ve got this** one!" When she looked in surprise, there was no one or thing there. "I'm going crazy now?! This job's really getting to me..." She had no idea about the men being destroyed.

Back with Naruto, there were men being beaten down at every look. Naruto had been running inside of their formation for a few moments now, and no one noticed, until he pounced on the man in front of him. The armored man screamed in terror, "AAAHH!" When the others looked, there was no one there, just a horse that stopped moving.

Then another scream was heard, and the soldiers got into a circular formation facing outwards in the hopes of catching or even seeing their assailant. That's when they heard the song 'This is Halloween'. (The terror genjutsu of the written exam) The soldiers, now very fearful, were looking left and right in a vain attempt to find their tormentor.

"**I am the **one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp **and eyes glowing red!**" That's when they saw Naruto, walking in a zombie-like manner. His quadrupedal crouch and prowling manner was terrifying enough with the genjutsu, but his fusion form was making them wet themselves in horror of what was attacking them. That's when he disappeared and his teammates attacked them.

Back with the princess. She was still running until the air began to shimmer and she heard the song as well, her horse didn't seem to give half a rat's ass, because it wouldn't move. Her heart pounded, her brow was sweat-covered, each muscle in her body was trembling. She couldn't move, every image was a bit more off-setting and more disturbing. She kept seeing beatings of a little boy, a gigantic nine-tailed fox laughing evilly, and gory destruction. Body-strewn battlefields where one couldn't take a step without finding someone's stomach or other organ.

At the most recent scene of destruction, eating a body in the first-person, she screamed. She scream, she screamed like she was looking a monster un the eyes. The genjutsu ended after her ear-splitting scream, Naruto prowled over to her with a predatory smirk on his normally friendly features. "How does it...Feel to have seen my memories? To see what I've dreamed and experienced first-hand, to see every piece of Hell I've lived, each and everyday of my miserable life! You. Are. Welcome!"

He finished with a feral smirk, the princess took a few of calming breathes before saying, "Liar! There's no way that anyone could experience that kind of horror without having died first!" Naruto's laughter sent her to new areas of fear, _This kid's insane!_ "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's only true, if you're human in every aspect of yourself, I'm a kitsune at heart!"

Fuun-hime's horse finally responded to her usherings to keep running, for all the good it did her. Naruto was loping at the same speed as her, his fusion form in broad daylight made her eyes widen in shock. "...A k-kitsune?" Naruto's fox-jaw outlining his real mouth, smiled. The mile, although a harmless gesture, made her skin crawl with fear. Its fearsome teeth were frightening enough to shake her, a damn-near emotionless wretch. (...In the beginning of the movie, she's a wretch, no way 'round it.)

Naruto's loping continued, even as he was engulfed by a small inferno. This sight made the princess stop in terror for the little boy's safety. She was apathetic, not evil enough to leave a little boy to burn to death. That's when a fox the size of a Great Dane with three tails walked out of the inferno of colors. His tails were moving slowly, like a ribbon-dancer's ribbons in a breeze but in slow motion. His claws were black as the darkest void and there were red markings resembling blood on them. His teeth were just as black, not a dirty black but a somehow healthy-looking onyx.

His fur was a bright neon-orange, laced with angry-red and sunlight-yellow. When the wind blew, his fur was a fire that couldn't be put out. He generated a heat about him that was both kind and dangerous. His vulpine body was muscular and lean, sturdy and flexible, as well as menacing and regal in appearance. The eyes, however, were what stopped her from moving. Those eyes were still piercing blue, but there were flecks of blood-angry red in the irises as well.

He was a sight to behold, and he pounced the princess into a near heart attack. He leaped right over the horse and landed with her underneath the enlarged critter. After a minute of calming her ecstatic heart, Naruto lightly tossed her on his back and ran off with her to find his teammates. He found them tying up the guards he'd traumatized, he saw that there was one dead body left specifically for him.

He went over to his teammates and nuzzled them both, to the chagrin of Sasuke. Naruto then began to eat the dead man's body with gusto, getting the princess to grimace and start to wonder how 'right' she was about him being a liar. The group heard a tired and confused voice, "What are you three doing?" Sakura looked up and saw, "Kakashi-sensei! These guys-" "Are the ones who gave us our mission." Naruto didn't seem deterred from eating, Hell he seemed spurred on by this knowledge.

Yukie Fujikaze, the apathetic actress that Naruto saw as a wretch, was still trying to calm the fuck down. She looked like she saw Shinigami himself when she began to thrash around, trying miserably to escape the grasp of Naruto's tails. "Let me the fuck go, you monster!" That, was the wrong thing to say to Uzumaki Naruto, as she was about to find out. That sentence made him tense and stop his eating as well as his good mood. His tails released her tentatively and begrudgingly, and the moment she got off his back, he pinned her to the ground by her throat.

"Naruto!" Kakashi's shove was met with a growl and a batting away with Naruto's tails. Two of Naruto's three tails moved away from keeping Kakashi away. One tail went to Yukie's forehead and the other one touched to her heart. Her struggles stopped and her eyes were wide with terror, _T-This is what he's done before?! Why's this monster a shinobi?_ Her lesson seemingly learned, Naruto let her go, albeit begrudgingly at first.

Before he turned his head away, signalling her to move, he looked at her with hatred unknown to man or woman. _I made an enemy today..._ "**Yes you did Ningen, very good!**" The condescending tone Kyuubi used to talk to Naruto made hi eyebrow twitch, _You're a pain in the ass, you know that? Right?_ "**Oh I know that, but you're antics are always making your life worse. So it's not my fault...**" _BULLSHIT! 'Cause of you, I've been ostracized throughout my village, my own home!_ The kitsune daiyoukai shut up after that, _Score one for the fox!_

(Yep, Naruto's a fox in every aspect of mind. He even refers to himself as a fox in his mind.) Naruto returned to his meal, his meal that made the group who'd chased Yukie have wide eyes, "T-That was Bill from accounting!" _Huh, no wonder there's glass on his armor..._ Naruto's ears suddenly perked up when he heard the song 'Living in the sunlight' by Tiny Tom. At that moment, one of his kitsune-imitators dropped the henge and began to dance stupidly.

It held its stomach and did a tap-dance at the same time. Sakura was looking at it sideways, like 'the fuck?' while Kakashi's one visible eye was wide, _This must be what Jiraiya-sama warned me about...Kage Bunshin no Jutsu's one weakness, Tiny Tim!_ Sasuke tried to look away, _I-It's hypnotic..._"Naruto please don't!" Naruto, just shook his head and did a bit of charades. The over sized fox made a dancing motion and then used one of his tails in a pied piper gesture.

"Oohh...That song, or any of Tiny Tim's make Kage Bunshin act out?! WHY?!" The fox just gave a shrug, before continuing his meal. That's when they heard a raspy voice, "I'm not gay, I like boobs!" Saying that over and over. When they looked, they found a television screen with a show surrounding Naruto and Team 7. (It's Ninjabridged Naruto Abridged, episode 8-Ennething No Jutsu)

Naruto transformed back to normal, walked very slowly to the TV screen, and watched it enraptured. He left a 'perfectly good' body to eat, meaning this was serious. When the rest of Team Kakashi watched with him, they came to the part where Naruto was being beat over the head. "Huh," Naruto then hit Sasuke over the head once, making him grab his head in pain. "Sasuke, I've defeated you in a ninja battle and you're now my bitch, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Sasuke just looked at him like he was crazy, "Uh...I demand a rematch!" Naruto then re-struck Sasuke over the head, making the Emo King grab his head in pain while Naruto said, "Now you are my double bitch, and there isn't anything you can do about it!" Sasuke was glaring at Naruto until he heard the television say the exact same thing, "YOU GOT THAT FROM THE TV SHOW, YOU SONOVABITCH!" "Damn straight, I just got bored and find the idea that it took us three episodes in some attempt at my life to beat Zabuza just confuses me...But they made you and Sakura exactly the same: You, an emotionless prick, and Sakura, an unlikably bitchy fangirl! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto was on the ground, laughing his ass off as he bust a lung. Then they heard a voice reminiscent to David Bowie, and when they looked, they saw Kakashi. The cyclops' response was immediate, "WHAT THE FUCK! I DON'T SOUND OR ACT ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Naruto just laughed harder at the confusion of his teammates, then Sakura spoke, "Looks like someone stalked you for a great deal of your life and made a TV show, and apparently manga, out of it..."

Those who knew of Hinata's crush(obsession) had one thought, _Hinata__._ Then the program ended, revealing that the show they just watched was a sploof. Then the real show started, with a cracky voice in the mix and someone joking about 'funk'. Sakura's actress then spoke up, making the real Sakura destroy the TV in a fit of rage. (The whole funk-thing if from Masakox and Vegeta's Naruto abridged)

They then went to get started on their mission, before Kakashi remembered something, "Naruto, I almost forgot, but you've some people that want to talk to you..." "Who is it? If it's Tsunade, then keep her in the ba-"

"FOXY-KUN! YOU'RE MINE!" "GAKI!" "AAAHHH!" He was then dog-piled by the two ladies, "A-Anko-chan...And, Ino?! What the fuck?! Whatever this is about, I didn't eat all of your dango before leaving..." Anko's eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously, as she picked Naruto up by the collar of his vests. "What. Was. That?! What do you mean you ate all of my dango before you left?! You hardly had the time to do that!"

"Hehe, I sent a kage bunshin to deal with the retrieval and I didn't mean for that to, um, slip?" Anko then bopped Naruto on the head, knocking him out and leaving him to Ino's violent shaking and smotherings. When the Kyuubi jinchuuriki came to, he yelled to the world: "LABRYNTH WAS AWESOME!" He was then knocked back out by one Haruno Sakura's fist of fury. She put her hands to her mouth in an effort to stem her guilty laughter.

While Sakura was getting over nearly killing her teammate, Yukie began to run away, before being caught by Naruto. When ever body looked to where Naruto had been forcibly-sleeping, there were wisps of smoke. That's when Naruto's human voice said in a whisper, "Back away slowly, they can't see you if you move slowly..." The group looked to see Sasuke nod and begin to inch away before Sakura said, "Why are you two whispering?"

She only received a couple of groans in response. "Foxy-kun," The fox-boy's attention on Ino, she continued, "Where'd you go and why are you here?" That's when Naruto's face took on a hurt look, "So, you don't want me here? I see how it is!" He made to walk away until Ino's glomping stopped him, "No no, that's not what I meant and you know it!" Her chipper tone brought a smile to Naruto's face as he proceeded to answer, "I left with Ero-sennin for training and to clear my head. We went a couple of places this past year..."

He had a pensive look on his face as he tried to put names to places in his memory, "Takigakure no Sato, blindfolded entrance...Sunagakure no Sato, Nami no Kuni and finally before this town with the Bitch, Uzushiogakure no Sato in Uzu no Kuni. My clan's homeland!" That's when there was silence, "What?" Everyone who knew anything about Naruto could tell he was being honest, even for his kitsune personality he was honest to Kami.

Anko asked the next question, "What did the old pervert teach you?" Her voice was a threat to the old man if he taught her Gaki anything inappropriate. "I learned more fuinjutsu, just like my ancestors in the Uzumaki Ichizoku. I also learned how to tell a woman's cup size by sig-!" He wouldn't be allowed to finish that sentence or train of thought for a while, for Sakura, Ino and Anko had hit him in the had so hard that he was unconscious again.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Receiving a questioning 'hm', she asked, "Can I join your mission? I want to get some proper combat experience like your students and Foxy-kun have." Kakashi now looked surprised and confused, "Naruto is one of my students, Ino." She shook her head no at his statement, "No. That's Anko-san, Ero-sama, and his friends. He also taught himself, you were busy teaching Sasuke and Forehead."

Sakura didn't even make a complaint at the jab, she started following her best friend's train of thought and holy shit she was right. Ino kept going, "Also...Foxy-kun has fought enemies before the Nami no Kuni mission, remember the Guren incident or the time he attacked that Mei lady?" Kakashi thought over these things, before like a mule kick to the nuts, he saw her point. "Hmmm...Have you asked Asuma about this?"

"Yep! I asked if he'd be okay with me helping another team, and he said it would be good for me as a kunoichi." Ino's answer mad Kakashi look even more pensive, _On the one hand it would be great to get Sasuke and Sakura into a more flexible team set up. But on the other hand, Ino doesn't have much combat experience and may become more of a burden than a blessing..._ Sighing deeply, he made a tough call...(It'd be evil of me to cut it here)

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I'm an evil bastard ladies, gents and other! I've lost my sense of writer-morality and have basically said, "Wait your asses the fuck off, while I watch you suffer in wonder!" Well, don't worry too much, or you'll do somethin' , I'll update as soon as I can, with finals comin' up...You're gonna be waitin' for a few weeks! HAHAHAHAHA. R&amp;R, no flames, constructive criticism, SEE YA!


	18. Let's see what I can get away with today

WAZ UP ladies, gents and other! I'm back and unfortunately, not in black. I'm gonna be completely random with my references this chapter, I wanted to use this chapter's title earlier on in the series...But I fucked it up. Anyway, on with the confusion of humanity that is my work. Oh, and one other thing, I got a review saying I got Fuu's bijuu mixed up...If you're readin' this guy, I have inconvenient daydreams or 'hallucinations' about this show. I know the difference between jinchuuriki and their fuckin' bijuu. Before I drive humanity to extinction with my madness, one last thing: When I say I've 'hallucinations', I'm just tellin' ye I've got _really_ inconvenient and irritatin' daydreams. If you're wonderin' 'bout the repeating of chapter parts in an earlier chapter, my laptop was bein' weird when I was editin' my chapters' errors and blandness, but my laptop had a serious problem that day and I lost the original chapter I'd been workin' on...So, sorry that I mixed chapters into each FUN READIN'!

'Character perception and paraphrasing'

_Thoughts or emphasis_

**Character/ location of focus change**

"**Demon or Inner Sakura speech**" (Like that ain't a fuckin' demon!)

"Normal speech"

jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was fighting an actor, a shitty fighter if someone asked him, as a three-tailed fox. The director needed a hilarious but still serious fight scene. And he asked Naruto to fill the gap, a Great Dane-sized fox with three tails while fighting a man with a sword in his mouth was hilarious. The large fox could only taste sword hilt at the moment while his opponent was using a frying pan for a weapon. The actor read his lines and said, "YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THIS IS THE STRANGEST THING I'VE EVER DONE!"

The frying pan was then knocked violently out of his hands and unfortunately into the camera man and director's respective faces. Naruto traded in his fox skin and stepped out of the smoke. His hair was still shaggy, but it was as long as Hashirama's when he was young. He had his hair in a ponytail, or as he called it 'a foxtail'. _The camera crew, director and most of the actors haven't seen my little performance yet..._ Naruto's thoughts were accompanied by nine of his foxes leaving his mismatched-fabric flak jacket as he'd used a special seal to fuse his self-created flak jacket with his chunin vest.

The foxes left the boat and ran on the water, getting gasps from most of those aboard the ship. Inu, Naruto had returned to calling him that, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino were only mildly surprised that they could do that. The foxes stopped about twenty meters away from the ship in a circular shape, when their tails entered the water and the tails appeared as gigantic versions of themselves while the air shimmered. Inu gave Naruto a concerned look, "Naruto...What are you doing?!"

"Giving these amateurs a real act..." Naruto's maniacal grin was terrifying to the people who didn't know him. The air turned darker and sinister music began to play. (Naruto's favorite torture mechanism) "I **am the one hiding under** your bed. **Te**eth gr**ou**nd sharp and **eyes glowing red!**" Naruto was in his fusion state, making fox jaws appear in front of his actual mouth and scaring the Bejesus out of the rest of the ship's passengers and crew. Naruto's fingerless gloves had metal on the back of his hands like Inu, and his boots had spiked studs on the toes' area. At the end of the song of torment for the weak minded, there was a scarecrow that looked like Kakashi and was fully animate as it set itself alight before being immersed in the flames to reveal a skeletal figure.

"Pumpkin Jack might catch you in the back**, scream like a banshee make you jump outta your skin!**" Naruto's half human, half demon, voice was unsettling to say the least. The genin had never seen the end of the genjutsu and Kakashi hadn't seen it from the inside at all. It was clear to the Konoha group that Naruto held Kakashi in high regard or with great respect to have place him in the genjutsu he used to...Scare people.

As the air returned to normal and the foxes reentered the scrolls in Naruto's now shortened flak jacket sleeves, he turned to his friends and smiled playfully. "I gave them an act, now they know what to do! Mission accomplished, I'm gonna find something to eat, datteboyo!" Naruto transformed into his three-tailed fox and ran across the waves. The director walked tentatively to the group from Konoha, "H-h-how d-d-do y-you s-s-s-s-survive him!"

It was less of a question and more of a demand. Kakashi would've answered, had his students and Ino hadn't. Ino answered first, "Being nice to him and treating him with a respect that we have to earn." Sakura was next, "The occasional treat that just so happens to be somewhat gory." Sasuke was the last one to answer, "Staying off of his bad side, which is easy to get onto and hard to get off of..." Kakashi widened his arms in a 'there you go' way, making the director make an 'oh' face.

The boat suddenly shook, getting everyone to grab something. When someone looked, "IT'S THAT DEMON FOX!" The people who knew Naruto, tried to save the man from saying that but it was already too late. Naruto leaped onto the boat and looked to the floor while he raised his head, until he pulled his eyes from the floor to show his eyes were a bloody-fiery red. That man was then mule kicked into the wall, and then drowned by being thrown over the boat and held under the water before his body stopped struggling and its heartbeat stopped entirely. Naruto carried the body onboard the boat in his tails while in his mouth were fish that were still writhing.

He spit them out and gestured with his head for his friends to eat them, to which they tentatively did so. To push them a little farther, Kakashi said, "If you want to be successful shinobi you'll have to do things you're not going to like. So eat up!" He finished with an eyesmile, making them think _How does he fucking do that?_ When the genin looked back to Naruto, he was finished eating the evidence that he killed someone and wasn't henged anymore.

"Eat. We'll need all of our strength to survive in an environment of eternal winter..." Naruto looked to the sea with a serious face, making the genin look to the food then hesitantly eat the fish he caught. Kakashi followed Naruto's staring, "How did you defeat those jonin..." The Kyuubi jinchuuriki looked to his sensei, "...I didn't." The odd looks he received made him explain, "I didn't use a tail...But I used enough chakra to defeat the jonin I fought. They wouldn't of noticed, it was hardly any, but it was enough to defeat them. Haku was my second biggest challenge in combat, he was serious and didn't underestimate me like Guren or Mei."

"They thought I was just a child, until I explained what I am, and even then they underestimated my capabilities because of my age. I fought Haku and Zabuza with everything I could throw at them without losing my mind," He looked to Kakashi, "That's how I survived. I didn't beat them, not on my own..." The jonin looked to his student-turned-chunin with surprise, "I'd been told by your teammates and your friends that you had defeated those jonin of your own power...How'd even that small amount go unnoticed?"

To answer his question, Naruto unsealed two of his foxes. One of them henged into a cleaver-like saw(saw cleaver-Bloodborne), while Naruto had the other fox transformed into a man with a feathered cape and a cap that looked like it was made from grey wolf fur. (Grey wolf cap-Bloodborne) The weapon user grabbed Naruto's hand and looked to him, as if asking for permission, received a nod of affirmation. The 'hunter' then sliced off Naruto's hand, eliciting a groan of great pain from the kneeling young man. Before the other ninja or the other people onboard the boat could get to him to help, Naruto let loose a pulse of red chakra that began to regenerate his hand.

The sounds of flesh molding, bones creaking and reforming, tendons repairing and stretching, groans and moans of pain, muscles being reconstructed and the fingernail keratin regrowing was sickening to the passengers onboard...And to Sakura, who almost lost her lunch. Naruto got up slowly, inspecting his hand, as if anything would or could be missing. Twisting and turning his wrist, wiggling his fingers and thumb, and finally popping the joints in satisfaction that nothing was out of the ordinary.

"That's not enough chakra to kill a jonin, or defeat anyone of my opponents...It all came down to who would keep fighting and who _could_ keep fighting. I've larger-than-average reserves, as well as amazing stamina for someone of my age. So, I could've kept fighting as long as I didn't die and I could have used more jutsu that I've theorized or tested." Naruto took a breathe, letting the information sink in before continuing.

"I was...Also really pissy those days, so they kinda gave up after a while, hehehehehe!" His chuckling made Kakashi facepalm and the genin facefault. Ino was the first to recover, only half-way albeit, and she then leaped to glomp him. Only for Naruto to sidestep her flight and let her land on her face, "Please don't do that anymore and before you call me that ridiculous nickname, don't." Ino was silent after he finished, _Damn! I hope he doesn't d-_ Naruto then punched her in the face, making her disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"I think she's learned enough on this trip, don't you?" His playful tone was back, but there was an undertone of danger to anyone who messed with him. Sakura looked faint, _That wasn't Ino...Oh my god that was close!_ Sasuke was trying to figure out when Naruto had had the time to either teach Ino or make a kage bunshin. Kakashi looked a little miffed that Naruto had let that slip like that, "Naruto. You said you wouldn't do anything rash, what did you just do?"

Naruto looked to Kakashi with 'innocent' eyes, "Something not rash. I didn't brutally kill it...her...She annoyed me and I told Ino not to do it again!" Kakashi just shook his head chuckling, "You never change Naruto, you never change..." Then they heard that they were about to reach land and get the movie action scenes set up.

On the shore, the movie cast was saying their lines and acting out their roles, when suddenly an explosion occurred and caused an avalanche on the mountain behind the cast. In the cloud of snow, stood three figures. There was one woman and two men in the trio, one was wide in form while the other two were more lithe. The woman had pink spiky hair that stuck out of two holes at the top of her grey cap, making everyone think of pigtails, and her eyes were a grass-green. The man in the middle was, "Roga Nadare!"

Kakashi's outburst made his students look to him, Naruto's eyes were now slitted but still blue as he stared at their soon-to-be enemies. The man had purple eye-marks looked like Jiraiya's in his youth and he had pupiless, teal eyes. His hair was greyish-blue and it was in a ponytail, his face was framed by a mask-like hat. The last one, the wide one, had a short crop of purple hair and dark eyes. The three of them had four things in common: their eyebrows were small and circular, they wore a similar white and blue outfit, they had a strange armor on with a symbol like the sign of Taoism and finally, they each had a hitae-ate with an insignia that the genin and chunin didn't recognize.

"Nice to see you again, Hatake Kakashi! It's been quite some time now, hasn't it?" Instead of Kakashi's calm voice, there came Naruto's echoey, demon voice, "**When you get to Jigoku...Tell 'em Naruto sent you, DATTEBOYO!**" And Naruto was gone, everyone looked around surprised, when the sound of a feminine scream came from the enemy pinkette. Looking in her direction, they all saw Naruto's clawed hand, with kunai tied to each finger,in her stomach. "**Do as I said, believe me. They've been and they're still, waiting for me down there!**"

In a small cloud of snow, the enemy kunoichi was replaced with a large chunk of ice. "**This is gonna be fun...**" The Cheshire Cat smile Naruto made got shivers from the running actors/actresses, director, camera crew, and special effects experts. The only person who wasn't a ninja and still on the snow-covered shore, was Fujikaze Yukie. She stared at the ninja of unknown allegiance with terrified, wide eyes. "Yukie!" Sakura's voice didn't reach her, she heard Asama Sandayu's calls for her.

"Sandayu...What are you-!" Another explosion occurred, this time it was from the large man's snowboard speed. Naruto then crashed into him, "**DAMN IT! THAT HURT! AAAHHH!**" His battlecry sent a shockwave no one was prepared for, sending debris everywhere. Yukie was then slapped, hard, across the face by one irate Haruno Sakura. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!" There was the sound of an object being unsealed and when Sakura looked, she saw Naruto wearing a clawed gauntlet on his right arm.

"**HIDZUME**!" Naruto slashed his arm across the air as the gauntlet was set ablaze. The attack hit the large man, but didn't do any damage. "**What?!**" Nadare answered the question, "Chakura no Yoroi, it defends us against any attacks using chakra...This armor you see before you is enhanced by this," He pointed at the Taoist-like symbol, "Allowing us to be protected from projectiles, even if they use no chakra at all!" The man had a condescending smile on his face, which faltered when Naruto cackled.

"**HAHAHAHAHA! GOOD, I love a good challenge...Different tactic then, we'll use BRUTE FORCE!**" Naruto transformed into his three-tailed fox form and rushed the large man. Nadare called out to his comrade, "LOOK OUT MIZORE!" It was too late. Naruto had rammed him in the chest, right on the enhancing symbol. The armor looked ready to rupture before chakra visibly left Naruto's form, taking one of Naruto's natural tails and reverting him into his second-tailed form.

Mizore punched Naruto in his furry face, knocking the now boxer-sized fox back a few yards. The ancient and evil voice left Naruto's throat now, "**What is you name, human?**" The large man looked surprised before answering, "Fuyukuma Mizore, and yours?" The fox chuckled an evil noise from deep within himself, "**Just a humble kitsune looking to survive and protect that which it holds precious...Is what you would be told, if he were talking to you!**"

Kakashi looked terrified as the fox ran at Mizore again, this time with the red chakra making Naruto revert and look like a human fox. "**I'm back** bitches and bastards! Get ready for **the fight of your life...**" Naruto ran at him, his hands and feet were a blur. Naruto's hair lengthened and looked like fox ears, his eyes were red and had black sclera, his vest/flak jacket seemed to vanish and his chest was bare...But what drew everyone's attention was the seals lining Naruto's shoulders, back and chest. The seals were a combination of lines beginning at the seal on his stomach, and indiscernible writing on his body that also started from Naruto's stomach. He had two tails of bloody liquid-chakra wagging behind him excitedly. (His tails are like when he entered four tails form, his body was covered in a light level of fur but you could only see the chakra moving over his skin)

"Yugo Keishiki: Dai Teru! Our powers become near indiscernible from one another, and with our power drawing closer...**I am stronger****!**" Naruto vanished again and went after Mizore again, this time actually being able to fight back properly. Team 7 shook themselves out of their funk and charged, Sasuke attacked the pinkette while Sakura went to help Naruto if possible. Kakashi and Nadare stared at each other silently, daring the other to move...This fight would be their hardest yet.

Sakura reached behind her back within the cloak and pulled out Fuma shuriken, "SASUKE-KUN!" He looked to her, "CATCH!" The shuriken unfolded as it flew threw the air, and as it looked like she was trying to kill Sasuke, he caught it. "THANKS!" Sakura grabbed nine regular shuriken and threw them at Mizore, "Sakura Shuriken Sutoka no Jutsu!" The moment they shuriken bounced off of Mizore's armor, and she called this out, they stopped flying off and zeroed in on the caught-off-guard shinobi.

Sasuke threw the Fuma shuriken at the woman before him, she wore a condescending smirk on her face that pissed him right the fuck off. Sasuke's hands flew through the seals as he called out, "Ratto, tora, inu, osuushi, usagi, tora, saru! Katon: Hosenka Tsumabeni!" His cry of the jutsu's name made everyone's eyes widen and think, _HE'S SKILLED ENOUGH TO PULL THAT OFF?!_ Suddenly regular shuriken appeared in puffs of smoke around the now ablaze Fuma shuriken. The other shuriken were alight with fire now after Sasuke breathed out several fireballs.

"H-HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?! THERE'S NO WAY A WEAKLING LIKE YOU COULD EVER PULL OFF THAT JUTSU! AND WHERE THE FUCK DID THE SMALLER SHURIKEN COME FROM?!" Everyone else's stopped, not even after the shuriken Sakura threw hit Mizore did they continue to fight, they were all too curious. "My blond teammate's descended from a clan of fuinjutsu, and to a minor extent kenjutsu, masters! What would that mean..." Silently asking her name, "Kakuyoku Fubuki." "Right. What would that mean, Kakuyoku Fubuki?!"

Her eyes widened after he spelled it out for her, "Y-Y-YOU"RE USING FUCKING SEALS?!" He nodded proudly, when she jumped out of the way, making the smirk disappear. Naruto suddenly appeared, "**KATON:SHURIKEN-TSURGA!**" His self-produced vortex entered the Fuma shuriken and spun it even faster as he spun the opposite direction, sucking the flaming shuriken into the twister and spinning them faster until the flames were a part of the cyclone of death. He kept going, spinning faster and faster, making everyone watch in amazement at this young man's ingenuity...When he hit Fubuki with the burning vortex, hard!

"AAAHH!" Her pained cry, even though it had come from above the conflict, made her teammates exchange look, when they heard her begin to sing a song out of the blue, "This is the last night you'll spend alone! Look me in the eyes so I know you know, I'm everywhere you want me to be!" Naruto and a bruised-up Fubuki fell to the ground, they landed and didn't get up out of exhaustion. The respective teammates of the fallen shinobi rushed over and took their downed fighter, glaring at the Konoha-nin, the trio disappeared in a cloud of snow.

Kakashi's single visible eye narrowed in realization, _It's Nami no Kuni all over again! I've got some choice words I'm going to use when I talk to Sandayu..._

**Onboard the boat**

"YOU FUCKING LIED TO US!" Sakura and Sasuke cringed at Kakashi's raised voice and killer intent, "This was _supposed to be_ a simple guarding mission in case of pirates oversea and bandits inland, you said NOTHING about enemy shinobi targeting the main actress! Who, by the way they targeted her and how she reacted, is more than likely of noble descent!" This statement made Sandayu's eyes widen and the two genin nodded in agreement as they mulled over everything that happened.

Before the being-chewed-out-Sandayu could respond, they heard a scream. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke ran to the room where Naruto was being watched over in. When they got there, Naruto was attacking all of the people in the room, plenty of them were trying and failing miserably to hold him down to sedate him. The people trying to keep him down were being flung everywhere, and it was clear Naruto had the intent to kill, judging by the kage bunshin with the weapons he'd collected as trophies.

Naruto's eyes were the slitted blue, a sign he was pissy at least, his killer itnent increased as he transformed into his three-tailed form and charged a ball of chakra. His teammates and sensei then took action, "NARUTO!" "DON'T!" "THEY'RE INNOCENT!" They then detained him in a headlock, tackle and full-body holding of his agape maw. His struggles were trying, but after a while he calmed down. Kakashi looked to Sandayu with a heavy glare, "YOU SEE WHAT KEEPING VITAL INFORMATION LIKE THAT DID?! HE HATES HOSPITALS OF ANY KIND AND WE HAD TO GET HIM IN HERE QUICKLY OR HE'D HAVE DIED OF CHAKRA EXHAUSTION, BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T FIND THE DECENCY TO LET US KNOW AND GIVE US THE CHANCE TO PREPARE! INSTEAD, WE WERE TAKEN _COMPLETELY_ OFF-GUARD AND WE HAD TO _FUCKING_ IMPROVISE!"

Sakura, Sasuke and a now normal Naruto all said one thing in raised voices, "It's just like fucking Nami no Kuni!" Naruto kept going, "An old guy, an important person, a bunch of incompetent workers!" Someone in the background yelled out an indignant, "HEY!" Then Yukie walked in, "But you can't tell me that someone lost their fa-!" "AND A MOTHER FUCKING PERSON WHO ACTS LIKE A PRICK JUST BECAUSE THEY LOST A PARENT?! IS SOMEONE WRITING A PIECE OF FICTION?!" (...He's on to us!)

Sandayu looked to Naruto incredulously, "What are you talking about? There's no way this could be a literary fiction, if it were a fiction at all...It would more than likely be made into a comic series, a show or movies obviously." "THAT'S NOT THE GODDAMN POINT, DATTEBOYO! THE POINT IS, WE'VE NO OBLIGATION TO CONTINUE THIS MISSION! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You lie to a Kage about a mission, endanger their shinobi when it could've been avoided...HAHAHAHAHA! Tsunade's gonna love this, datteboyo." Although Naruto was still underneath Inu, Sakura and Sasuke, he was finding a great deal of entertainment in this conversation.

One of the bunshin slammed a table, "Boom boom, fight the power!" He hit it again, "Boom boom, fire power!" Once more, "Boom boom, I love food that's sour!" The real Naruto felt pity on the people of the boat at that moment, and let them suffer his clone's insanity. While that clone was filling silence he spoke up, "So if 'Yukie' is of blue-blood, what's her real name?" "Kazahana Koyuki." "No duh, Dipshit. It was rhetorical, it's kind of obvious that a missing daughter of a Daimyo would return to her homeland, of or against her own free will. You guys suck at hiding things you know that? And I'm the stupid one of our team!" (I mean no offense in this next bit, it's for comedy only and no hatin' to the soon-to-be mentioned peoples)

"I'd suggest a change of lesbians." "Naruto I think you mean thespians..." Naruto's face morphed into one of shock, "Wait that's the word they use?! DAMN IT! WHY AM I ALWAYS THE LAST TO FUCKING KNOW, DATTEBOYO?!" He calmed down after a moment, "Anyway...trade her as the main lesbian actress with Sakura!" Said pinkette punched Naruto over the head, "CHA! Naruto, I'm not into girls, I'm in love with Sasuke-kun!" "I rest my case."

It took a moment for it to sink in, before Naruto was then punched by two pissy genin. "I'M/SASUKE-KUN'S NOT A GIRL!" Sasuke and Sakura's irate voices yelled at him in tandem, "Oh...Please! Don't kiss or I'll p-UGH!" He was once again punched, but by only Sasuke, Sakura had starry eyes at the prospect of kissing Sasuke. Naruto recovered quickly however, getting serious, "What's your hidden village? They wore hitae-ate with an insignia I don't recognize and I've been places this past year, I know what I'm talking about!"

Kakashi answered this time, "More than likely, I'd say they're from Yukigakure no Sato. They didn't use any, but that village excels at Hyoton jutsu and they're technological advancements are a wonderment in and of themselves..." Naruto looked to his sensei with a cheeky smile, "You sound very fond of them...Almost starstruck I'd say, or is it crestfallen?" Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's 'nicer' attitude, "Well I've run into them enough times to figure out that not having any respect for them is a death wish! Hehehehe...Since we've been deceived _again_ with a similar scenario, I'll let my students and former-student decide again!"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke exchanged looks of thought. "Inu-sensei...You said that this mission was an low A-rank, but I'd say that this situation just 'evolved' to a new level of A-rank. How much do you think we'll get from this, seeing as how we're lied to?" Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment, "It started around 155,382 ryo. But now...I'd say it's about a million ryo at the least!" His students and former-student looked between each other, spurred on by the pay-grade. In unison they said, "Let's do it!" Sasuke was smirking at all the chances to learn new jutsu while potentially getting a field-promotion and grow strong enough to beat Itachi, Naruto was thinking of the pay and the chance to possibly earn a field-promotion or better...Getting new jutsu so he could move up a rank in the Bingo Book. Sakura was more sympathetic to the princess, but her experience with Naruto and Sasuke had showed her that people acting like Inari used to wasn't a healthy practice and definitely not something to encourage in any way. Sakura was more hoping for a field-promotion.

Their reasons varied, but their main goal was to climb up the ninja ranks. Sasuke wasn't given the rank of Chunin because his performance was less than stellar, Sakura was fully capable to become a Chunin but she hadn't taken the exams again with her training in the way and Naruto just wanted to spread his name and become a respected shinobi one way or another. Naruto then had a stroke of genius, "Inu-sensei!" Said ex-Anbu looked to his former-student curiously, "Do you know that technique, um...What was it? It was a special genjutsu, an 'Uchiha special' so to speak. If you learn it, then Sasuke can and you'll both be reaching your goals! You want to honor your old teammate, and Sasuke wants to kill Itachi, these two goals intertwine!"

Naruto's stroke of genius made Sasuke and Kakashi look thoughtfully before facepalming in synch. "Naruto...Sometimes you frighten me!" Sakura's concerned voice made Naruto smile in a cheeky and somewhat adorable manner, getting Sakura to noogie him, hard! "Itaitaitaitaitiaita!" Team 7 had totally forgotten about their mission at the moment. Naruto then kawarimid with one of his clones. Naruto's voice was heard as a battle cry, "SUITON:TSURGA!"

That made everyone run outside, Kakashi was trying to figure out _What the fuck is he doing now?!_ When they got outside, Naruto was under the ice, and he burst through the icesheet as a vortex of water...A vortex that went directly for Koyuki! Kakashi got in the way of the incoming attack, "NARUTO! CALM DOWN! I know your rearing for a fight, but you can't fight her, she's the daughter of a Daimyo..." These grunted-out words went without saying, but Naruto replied in kind.

"She thinks she's better than us! It's time someone put her in her place, datteboyo! I'm not going...to...be...LOOKED DOWN UPON!" Naruto summoned out some foxes that dropped their henge and called out, "SUITON:BAATSURGA!" The kage bunshin drilled through the ice and soon-after joined their creator in going after Koyuki. The water kept coming up to the cyclones, their chakra was flowing through their(his?) entire bodies and pulling the water with chakra being pulled back into their bodies as it entered the water, resulting in more water coming to each individual drill and making the attack very chakra efficient.

Kakashi held firm, although the combined power of the three drills was pushing him back he wouldn't let Naruto pass him. Naruto for his part was getting pissed at his sensei, "SCREW IT!" A pair of clones dropped out of the center and grabbed slabs of ice and threw them into the vortexes. The ice became shards and began to condense the water as the twisters joined together. Out of the iced over water, came a white three-headed fox, "Hyoton: Kitsune Yugo Henge-Santo no Kitsune!" The voice came from one of the kage bunshin that had thrown the ice. The two bunshin then used Tsurga and went under the ice as well, this combination rose up from the water and as the ice and water surrounded the duo, they called out.

"Hyoton: Ikkaku Hakugei Henge!" The ice and water condensed around the two as they spun faster and fused, crashing into the water and resurfacing as a white whale with a horn. Sasuke then voiced his irritation, "That's not Hyoton, that's just a lot of henge-usage and kage bunshin! Quit screwing around Naru-UNGH!" The three-headed fox then hit Sasuke and Sakura over the head, hard. When the five Narutos returned to normal, Kakashi asked the big question, "Why would you hit them? They're your teammates."

The other Narutos returned to being foxes with masks and reentered Naruto's 'flak vest', as he'd come to call it. He then answered after he was sure his foxes were in their scrolls, "It's for that reason that I knocked them out. If they know all of my jutsu, then if one of us is taken hostage, then my jutsu could be countered. It also relieves them of knowing that I was the fox that was seen in the village, I hit them hard enough to knock 'em out, datteboyo!" He sounded somewhat proud of his genius plan until Inu ruined it by asking in hand gestures, "What are we going to tell them if and when they see you as a fox?"

Naruto took a moment to think before snapping his fingers and replying in hand gestures, "We'll say that it's a special summoning contract: where, whenever I summon a fox with more than one tail, I trade places with it! It makes perfect sense, because I can remain with visibly there when I 'summon' my foxes and since this is a 'fox contract' it's different from other summons." Kakashi looked surprised that Naruto even knew how to communicate by hand movement, until he said, "I read in the library in my free-time during the month long wait between the preliminaries and the finals in the Chunin Exams." "Aha!" He looked to the other people around them, "Don't worry about what you've seen here, it's shinobi training and disputes. This happens all the time!"

That fooled them but Kakashi had one verbal question left, "How do you know that they'll forget about you having been the fox?" Naruto looked to him with a cheeky smile, "You said that Ino's dad, Yamanaka Inoichi, figured out something was wrong because Ino wasn't being annoying with ramblings of a fox and that since he never knew me that Itachi didn't erase his memory...And after he went into Ino's mind to fix the problem, that he decided to restore everyone's memory and that their memories would still be hard to reach and harder to keep, so with that knowledge I knocked them out, datteboyo! Now, when we get back home, I'll ask Yamanaka Inoichi to restore their memories but leave out my jutsu and my being the fox..."

Naruto looked up in contemplation, "Actually...I'll ask for him to erase the memory of me being a fox from the others' memories, it's for the best, this way they won't be a liability and they won't be targeted for information." He said the last part in a sad tone, he'd just started to break out of his shell and began to take apart his mask, now he had to repair it and start all over again with his friends. Kakashi placed a comforting hand on his former-student's shoulder, "You've matured, in more ways than one! You're slightly taller, but more importantly you're wiser and more forward-thinking. These are great traits to achieve your goals, which you have my support in."

Kakashi received a surprised look from Naruto, "Yeah. After I gave it some thought in the past year, I came to the realization that you were right about everything regarding our village. Hashirama-sama and, Ashina-sama?" He was given a nod and a slight smile, still cautious of Kakashi. "Would be ashamed of what their village has become. Hashirama-sama and Madara had built our village to stop the fighting and the Uzumaki Ichizoku was called in to be a mediator between the rival clans. Uzumaki Mito was the first recorded Kyubi jinchuuriki in Konoha's history, your adoptive great-grandmother if I remember what what the journals said! Anyway-"

"No tricks this time, datteboyo!" Naruto's accusing finger made Kakashi raise his hands in an 'I am unarmed' fashion, indicating he was serious about this. "No tricks this time. Now, I have a feeling you have more questions?" The passengers of boat and the movie crew had returned to their work in making the movie on the shore, leaving Naruto and his former-sensei to talk,

"Yeah, how did my parents meet? Did my dad ever tell you?" This question sent Kakashi into fits of laughter, a strange and somewhat alarm-raising occurrence in Naruto's opinion. "Your mother, Kushina-senpai, apparently hated Minato-sensei when they were in the academy and that carried over into their genin days. She then 'tolerated' him after she was kidnapped by Kumo-nin and shortly there-after rescued by Minato-sensei."

Naruto nodded interest in his eyes, "Sounds like I take after my mother...Hey you know that enemy-nin Mizore?" "Yeah..." Kakashi had a bit of a concerned tone in his voice, "He was morbidly obese. I'm serious, he could've dropped dead at any moment!" He began laughing his ass off at the thought of that happening, while Kakashi was trying to stifle his chuckles, but it was a loosing battle. Naruto then went to the boat, saying he was going to read. Kakashi's only response was to nod, _Speaking of reading..._

He reached into his kunai pouch, intent on reading his smut, only to find it missing! _Where-Naruto went behind me!_ "NARUTO!" In the boat, Naruto was reading the book and hid it when he heard his name get yelled out,"Ero-Inu-sensei..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

THAT'S A MOTHERFUCKIN' WRAP! Ladies, gents, and other, whatcha think? R&amp;R, no flamin', constructive criticism, and SEE YA!"


	19. Snow is fucking everywhere

WHAZ UP! Ladies, gents and other, I'm sorry for not involvin' Inner Sakura directly. But I couldn't really add 'er in except for that little moment in the fight, so I'm now officially addin' 'er, this chapter's gonna be more character-developin' humor than action. Enjoy!

"Normal speech"

'Paraphrasing or character perceived action, event, object and or person'

Jutsu

"**Demon speech or Inner Sakura**" (Like that ain't a fuckin' demon)

**Sakura's Soul/Mindscape**

"**CHA! WHY'D NARU-BAKA-KUN KNOCK US THE FUCK OUT!**" Sakura looked to her blackboard counterpart. Inner, as Sakura had come to call her, was a mirror image of Sakura but only in black-and-white. On Inner's larger-than-average forehead were the words 'Inner Sakura' written in kanji. "What do you mean Inner? And why did you call Naru-baka, 'Naru-baka-kun'?" Now Sakura was an intelligent person, just not where it counted the most, so her question was answered by Inner's fist.

"OW! THAT HURT!" "**DAMN RIGHT, IT HURT! CHA! That's what Naru-baka-kun did to us, you really don't remember?**" Sakura had a seriously confused look on her face, "All I remember of Naru-baka was that he stole Sasuke-kun's first kiss! That was supposed to be me, not him!" Inner looked at the original blankly, as if deciding between beating her within an inch of her life or to beat her within an inch of her life. She chose to compromise with her impulse: she beat Sakura within an inch of her life.

"WHY ARE YOU BEATING ME UP?! YOU'RE A PART OF ME! WHY WOULD YOU HURT APART OF YOURSELF?!" Inner's punches stopped as she breathed heavily in the empty Konoha-like village that was Sakura's mindscape, "**The beatings are because you're being an unlikable Bitch again! Before Naru-baka-kun left with Jiraiya-ero-sama, he'd taught Sasuke-kun, you and I how to be half-decent ninja. And now, he knocked us out and your memories are shaky if even that...How far back do you remember, besides your fantasy!**"

Sakura looked at her like she was crazy for insinuating that she thought Naruto and Sasuke was attractive, "FIrst off: EW! I don't like Naru-baka, and if he stole Sasuke-kun's first kiss I'm going to-Itaitaitaita!" Sakura's right arm was behind her back as Inner sat on her back, "**Continue that train of thought, please continue! I'd love to wound you enough where I can talk to Naru-baka-kun on my own!**" Her chipper tone made Sakura realize she was missing something important, "What happened?! You hate Naruto, why are you so enthusiastic to talk to him?!"

"**Because I need answers, and you're no help at ALL! SHANNARO! YOU'RE INCOMPETENT ALL OVER AGAIN, IT'S BECAUSE OF NARU-BAKA-KUN, THAT WE BECAME A HALF-DECENT NINJA ON OUR OWN!**" Inner then did something surprising, she got off of Sakura calmly, this made Sakura's eyes widen at this strange behavior. "W-Why'd you let me up?"

Inner glared at her, "**Because I'm not as bullheaded as you are at this point, you've missed a year of training and maturing that I remember. In a sense, you're a year younger than me...And I understand that killing you will only be a means to an end until your personality is restored from inside of me, so it's pointless to fight you!**" It was at this time that Sakura noticed the change of attire on her 'darker' self.

Inner wore the same dress, but there was a downward-pointing triangle on her chest and the bottom and top pieces were separated and connected by fishnet. The lower part of her outfit was a combination of a skirt-cloth and a pair of shorts, it was the location of the hitae-ate that surprised her: it was a part of the skirt-cloth. On Inner's left arm was a small tattoo that looked like a shuriken in the shape of two swirls of smoke that connected in the middles, and her hair was a fluffy ponytail that was at her shoulders. "What's with the getup?" Inner then tensed and facepalmed several times as well as slamming her head against one of the buildings in Sakura's mindscape.

"**Has nothing I've said passed threw all that dumbass in YOUR EARS?! You can't remember the year Naru-baka-kun was gone, because the memories Itachi planted in everyone Naru-baka-kun knew were temporarily removed. But since the hold on your memories was shaky, if even that, the fake memories are gone! You and Sasuke-kun are younger than Naru-baka-kun and I, and yet...Hahahahaha! We're all the same age, but mentally you two are mentally short a year of age. I'm taking over again, until your memories are restored, you're sitting in the backseat!**"

No sooner had Inner said this, than she knocked Sakura out of commission for long enough to talk to Naruto.

**The waking world**

Sakura had been thrashing in her bed, as had Sasuke as marks began to spread all over his body. "Inu-sensei, explanation. Now!" Kakashi could tell that Naruto's obnoxious vulpine loyalty was kicking in. "During the invasion, Sasuke was bitten by Orochimaru and the-" "Ten no Juin!" naruto's voice was raised and it was starting to echo like it had done in the battle the day before. Naruto looked to the seal and let loose a vulpine howl of anguish from his throat.

Everyone in the car covered their ears and screamed. Sakura's voice stopped that, "NARU-BAKA-KUN, PLEASE STOP!" He stopped abruptly, as he grabbed Sakura by the throat and his eyes turned slitted, "NARUTO DON'T! That's not Sakura, but it isn't _not_ Sakura. It's Inner Sakura, her more crass counter part..." Naruto's eyes were still a glower and they were still slitted, but he let go of 'Inner's throat.

"Why'd you call me that? I told Sakura no-Oh that's right I knocked her out, and since you're apart of her...I'm an ass!" Inner then hit Naruto, hard. "That's for knocking Bitch and Uchiha-kun out of the know! And this," She picked up Naruto and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds, "Is for giving me the chance to thank you for making Bitch a half-decent ninja!" Her change of attitude caught Naruto off-guard, and he didn't like being caught off-guard. He made this clear when he grabbed Inner by the face, and started to squeeze as hard as possible, getting pained groans from her.

"Don't...Don't play with my emotions! You might be a piece of my former-teammate, but I won't hesitate to harm you..." His growl wasn't a threat, it was a goddamn promise. "O-okay...I need to talk to you." He let go slowly, so as to re-grab her if she tried any funny business. "What is it?" Sakura's body suddenly glowed, getting Naruto on high alert even after Kakashi placed a calming hand on his shoulder. When the glowing passed, Inner stood there in her getup from Sakura's mindscape but in technicolor.

"I need to know why you knocked Uchiha-kun and Bitch out!" Kakashi answered Naruto's upcoming question, "She calls Sakura 'Bitch' and Sasuke 'Uchiha-kun'. Sakura, because she makes Inner the crass persona she is by bottling her hostility inside. Sasuke, because she's not as foolish about her closeness to Sasuke. She's also the dark side of Sakura, like you are for-ungh..." Naruto placed sympathetic hands on Kakashi and Sakura's shoulders as he gave them a sad nod,

"I miss him too...I knocked them out so that they're not a liability if they're captured. And with how unstable Sasuke is and because he's been given the Ten no Juin, he might take on a darker path than even me. Now, they also won't be targeted by Akatsuki when they come for me, because they won't know who the 'fox' was when I 'went missing' for three months. I need you to keep this between us Inner, we can't let Sakura or Sasuke show any knowledge of what I can do and what I've done. This is for their own good, and when we get home...The rest of our generation who know about everything I've done and can do, will have their memories-huhhuhhuh!"

Naruto fell to his knees, the pain in his tears was obvious. They could tell that he didn't want anyone hurt because of his problems and that he also didn't want to become the dobe to everybody. Inner knelt down to his side and brought him into a hug, Kakashi did the same while also watching Sasuke with his Sharingan uncovered. Sasuke was silently waking up and he let the other two know this through a code only Kakashi, Inner, and now Naruto knew. It involved hand seals for jutsu and using the first letter from the respective seals' names. (Takin' the first letter from the animal's name that each hand seal represents)

They got up quickly and Naruto called out softly, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." In a puff of smoke, the three-tailed fox form took his place and made Sasuke wake up fully. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" Naruto, although Sasuke didn't know that, growled loudly at being called a thing. Kakashi saved Naruto the trouble of explaining it to Inner, "This is Uran, Naruto's personal kitsune summon. The contract is strange, Naruto explained it to me while you and Sakura were asleep. Apparently, Naruto has to trade places with his summon for training in the realm of kitsune so that he might be a better summoner. Sakura, here, isn't the Sakura you know at the moment. She has a fairly-troubling case of MPD, multiple personality disorder. This is her alter-ego, Inner."

Inner responded by elbowing Kakashi in the ribs and kicking him in the balls, "You're an ass Kakashi-sensei! I wanted to tell Uchiha-kun who I am! Uran, please don't kill Uchiha-kun, we need him for the mission." Sasuke perked up at that one word, "Mission? What's the mission and where are we?!" Inner opened the curtains of the car and showed Sasuke outside with a smirk, "SNOW IS FUCKING EVERYWHERE!" His shout made the driver hit the brakes in surprise and made everyone fall over, "WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING SCREAM THAT NOW?! YOU'VE BEEN IN YUKI NO KUNI FOR TWO DAYS ALREADY!"

Sasuke looked to Kakashi for an explanation, "We ran into three shinobi from Yukigakure no Sato, they were ordered to capture and kill Kazahana Koyuki. Koyuki is the daughter of Yuki no Kuni's Daimyo, who died a long time ago. The enemy-nin attacked us by surprise and hit you and Sakura pretty hard, Uran here is a relatively decent medic-fox and diagnosed the two of you with a bad case of amnesia. Though, he said-"

"It can talk?!" Sasuke's surprise and calling 'Uran' and it made the three-tailed fox growl louder. "Please be patient Sasuke and don't call Uran an 'it'. That's very offensive, and he's the one who healed you...Anyway, the amnesia seems to have only affect about a year and a half's worth of your memories. The attack was weak compared to how hard you could've been hit. It was the same ninja who attacked you and Sakura, so the case is about the same time-span...Give or take a few days."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi like he was insane, "I lost a year and a half's worth of my memories, and you're so calm?!" Uran's ears folded back and he barked loudly in an attempt to silence the loud human, "If you're so strong, fight me you mangy beast!" That, was the last straw. Uran bit Sasuke's arm, drawing blood and he then bashed Sasuke against the side of his body, knocking him into the wall of the car. "..." Sasuke was gasping now, the bashing against a large fox's body really knocked the wind out of him. "That's against...Huuh! The rules of a medic, 'never hurt your patient'!"

Uran only barked, and then did something interesting. The large fox made a sound similar to a child trying to pronounce a new word, "Y-y-y-yu arrr nnawt mi patint!" Kakashi and Inner looked to Uran in amazement, "Well I'll be damned! You're learning to talk the language of humans, I thought only a five-tails can do that?"

"Mmots tym tat ist tru, but somtyms..." He began to bark again, the difficulty to speak a new language clearly straining his large and already hoarse throat. "Kitsune lern urly...Uzu-sama helpd me." Inner then made a somewhat tomboyish girly-squeal as she got to her knees and began to scratch him behind the ears, making his tongue hang out and his three tails to wag in and out of sync from time to time. Sasuke, looked surprised, "How many tails can a kitsune gain or are you bea-!" The growl from Uran's throat made him stop and try to reword the sentence.

"Are kitsune born with a certain number of tails, or are you able to grow more than the number you have?" Uran shook Inner's ministrations away, "...Wy du yu waunt tu no..?" The growled and rough attempt made Sasuke snort in amusement before Inner smacked him over the head, "Don't laugh! This is a huge step for him, Naru-baka-kun promised him that he'd help him become the summon boss of kitsune, don't laugh at his achievements!"

"I need to get stronger, a kitsune summon at your strength and apparent growth-rate could be my ticket to that strength." Uran looked at him with untrusting, red, blue-specked eyes. "Wy du yu nead tis powrr?" Sasuke looked at the fox with a hard gaze, "To kill my brother, he murdered my clan." The fox looked surprised, Kakashi and Inner were mentally applauding Naruto's acting ability. "...W-w-wat dyd yur c-klan du?" Sasuke looked very irate with the Great Dane-sized critter, "Nothing! They were innocent, and he killed them! Now, will you give me your contract or not?!"

Uran looked contemplative, "Nay-m-m-m?" Now, everyone near him looked to the fox in shock, _Is he offering?_ Sasuke answered proudly, "Uchiha Sasuke!" Uran's eyes widened and he growled warningly, "Uran. What's the matter?" "Ukihaw tuk controll ov Kyuu-sama! Nawt me! I willln't bea taykn 'trol of tu!" Inner looked at the fox in confusion before the answer to her question processed, "Which Uchiha took control took control of your previous boss summon?"

"M-m-m-m-Madauraw!" (I know that the words 'Uran' is saying are shitty, but Naruto's trying to speak through a different set of vocal cords. He also needs to act like an uncommon summon that has little to no interaction with humans, so he's acting like talking in humanity's language is hard)

Sasuke, Inner, and Kakashi had wide eyes. Kakashi asked a different question, "How long until Naruto comes back?" Uran then looked to him and whined, "Nawt wauntd...Go ome..." "No no no! It's not like that! We need Naruto for our mission, what would you do with the money when the mission's over?" Uran tilted his head to the side confusedly, "Monie? Wat tat? Nevr hurd ov 'monie'...Wat it?" The words were more guttural now, "Um...This is difficult to explain! Oh, I'll show you what ryo looks like, that should help."

He pulled out a little gold piece of metal. Uran sniffed at the object curiously, "Smel lyke Inu-san. All r-ryo smel lyke?" Kakashi scratched his head in thought, "Um no. This is what ryo looks like, it smells different depending on who holds it. But what would you do with it?" Uran looked at him confused again, "Du wit? Du wat wit? No nead for ist an no waunt." Kakashi nodded with an eyesmile, "That's what I'm talking about. If we finished the mission, and Naruto wasn't back, you would be getting the money. Money, you have no use for and no desire for, so we need Naruto. As soon as you finish healing my students!"

Uran looked at Inner, "Oh wow, Bitch is awake now. I'd better let her drive..." Sakura's shoulders slumped and her body fell, landing on Uran's head, eliciting a loud yelp of surprise from him. When Sakura woke up, it was with a loud gasp and a shriek at the size of the fox, "W-W-WHAT IS THAT THING?! IT'S HUGE!" Uran whined, "Inner nyser...Yu meen..." The fox looked to Kakashi with eyes that asked for him to make the mean girl be nice, "Sakura, I'm going to ask you to do the same thing I asked Sasuke to do: 'Please be patient with Uran an don't call him an it'. Uran, the Great Dane-sized fox here, is the closest we had to a medic when you two were hit. The strike apparently knocked your memories of this past year and a half out of your minds. Inner explained her interactions with you were irritating to say the least."

Uran had three wagging tails again, now that the negative attention was on the 'mean girl'. "Meen girls be nyse now!" Sakura looked at the fox with a glare, "Zip it you! I'm plenty nice, and I'm also going to get some answers from Naru-baka!" That, made Uran growl at her in a dangerous manner, making Kakashi put a calming hand on the fox's head, "Sakura...Naruto is Uran's summoner and his closest friend. Naruto met Uran as a fox cub-"

"Kit." "Wha?" "Kit, fox kit." "Oh. Ooohhh! That makes more sense, also, why is it that you can say 'fox' and 'kit' no problem but have more trouble with everything else?" Uran looked at him strangely, "Arr firss wurds lernd. I lernd whyl Uzu-sama an' I werr wit Ero-sennin." Kakashi nodded and continued, "Uran was in bad shape when Naruto found him, I was watching him because his parents had helped me before they died during the Kyuubi attack, no offense Uran!" "Nun taykin." "When we were walking through the woods one day, Naruto spotted Uran. He was beaten and bruised, every inch of his body was cut up, and Naruto wouldn't let him be. And to this day, I don't regret letting Naruto talking me into helping Uran."

"When Naruto became a genin," Kakashi continued, "He was visited by Uran. Apparently the traditions of kitsune are very intricate in specific points. One such point of interest, is what happens when or if the boss summon of kitsune dies. Any kitsune who want to be the boss summon, must become a nine-tails, meaning they need to train and grow stronger. Naruto is strong because of his heritage from Uzushiogakure, but Naruto is also strong because of his willingness to do _whatever_ it takes to keep his promises! And on that day, Naruto promised a promise of a lifetime, to help make Uran the new boss summon of kitsune."

Kakashi patted Uran's head affectionately, and Uran then held Kakashi's hand in his mouth in a playful way. "Hey Uran. When did you learn to speak, and better yet, when did you get your other two tails?" Uran looked around in thought of the human words, "Last time I saw you, you were a kit and couldn't speak a word!" He looked up to the man with eyes of frustration as he began to make a loud baby crying, whining and squeaking noise. "Ah, don't know how to pronounce the words yet."

The cars stopped abruptly, sending everyone into a floor make-out session. 'Uran' disappeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto appeared in his place. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK, DATTEBOYO!?" The driver ran into the back of the car, frantically waving his arms, "The princess has vanished! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" His voice was higher-pitched than the average man, making them think he was either sick or had a pocket of air in his throat. He cleared his throat and said,

"You shinobi need to find her!" His voice was only deeper by a decibel. Naruto got up off the floor with a groan and a pissed off face, "I'll find her alright...And when I do, I'm gonna kill her!" Before anyone could stop him, he broke into an army of foxes like Itachi did with his crows. Sasuke and Sakura, having no memories of Naruto's abilities or skills, were wondering something along the lines of, _When did he become so dark? And when did he learn to shunshin like that?_

The genin looked to the jonin in their group with questioning eyes, "You two never knew the Naruto that had been there in class with you. The happy-go-lucky Naruto...Died." They looked at him in alarm, this was news and news they didn't want or like to hear. "W-Who killed him?" Sakura's innocent question was accompanied by Sasuke's interested nod, "...I killed him..." Now _this_ was news that no one would want to hear, "WHY WOULD KILL HIM?! AND HOW COULD YOU?!"

This outburst was Sasuke's, making Sakura looked surprised at her crush for his display of interest and concern, "I was narrow-minded and biased in my ways, Naruto was and still is the village pariah aside from Mitarashi Anko. When I was assigned to protect him, I saw all that I had lost a long time ago, and I left him to the civilians...When I returned to the site of the event, I found him. But it wasn't the old Naruto; this was his darker side, the side of him that wouldn't bat an eye at someone he'd killed, the side...That held resentment and was untrusting of almost all he knew and met!"

Kakashi looked at them with eyes that were wizened and tired, eyes of a man who'd seen things he shouldn't have and wanted to forget. "Naruto was harsh when you guys became my team, he wanted nothing to do with you, but he opened up to you enough for you two to grow as a team. But then...Itachi came to Konoha the day Naruto and Jiraiya-sama brought Tsunade-sama back, and he erased the memories of everything good and amazing he'd done. He took away the good Naruto had done in the lives of others in our village, and he replaced them with Naruto's happy-go-lucky counterpart. Do either of you remember anything before waking up here?"

Sakura and Sasuke looked pensive, Sakura was the first to have a stroke of remembrance, "I remember Naru-ba-I mean Naruto, fighting a Hyoton-using shinobi. But it gets foggy as I look further into the battle...I also remember Naruto kissing Sasuke-kun! Did he actually steal Sasuke-kun's first kiss?!" Kakashi facepalmed, "Yes Naruto fought a shinobi who used Hyoton, but the fight was all him. And no, he didn't kiss Sasuke. You're as fangirlish as you were before meeting Naruto..." The two then looked to Sasuke expectantly.

"I remember...Naruto's Uran isn't he?" Kakashi's visible eye widened almost unnoticeably, "...Yes, but don't tell anyone! Either of you!" He fixed them with glare, making them flinch. "Hai. But, why can't we tell anyone Kakashi-sensei?" His question was met with a warning glare, "Because. If anyone knows that Naruto's the fox, then they'll be targeted for information on him and being as young as you are...You wouldn't last an hour."

Sasuke looked indignantly at his sensei, "Wrong! I'm an Uchiha, an elite, I can take anything you can dish out and throw it back at you _tenfold_!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan in a deliberate threat, only for Kakashi to lift his hitae-ate and reveal his Sharingan. But to the genin, there was something wrong with his red eye..."Mangekyo sharingan! I acquired this eye, losing a teammate and with this eye, I've witnessed things that would make even some of the most hardened shinobi pale in horror...So if you think that you hold a candle to Naruto, or me! Think again..."

Kakashi was glaring irritably at Sasuke, "My teammate was an Uchiha. But unlike you and the rest of your clan, he wasn't stuck up and he didn't have a stick up his ass! He was the deadlast, the dobe, and he dreamed of being Hokage someday. In essence, he was Naruto's original personality. But he died before he could fulfill his dream, and I failed to keep the promise I made the day I got this eye! I don't want to hear about how 'the Uchiha is superior to everyone' or why 'the Uchiha are better in everyway', so drop that state of mind before you get yourself killed!"

Sakura looked to her teacher, awestruck. "**Hahahahahaha...It's about time that prick was put in his place, shannaro! Hahahahahahaha! I still kind of feel like it should've been me, but eh, can't complain too much when I had such a great seat!**" Sakura then found irritation evident in herself, as she entered her mindscape.

The empty Konoha-like village scenery of Sakura's mindscape was as empty as ever, but there seemed to be an overpowering emptiness. "Inner! Where are you so I can beat you?!" That only seemed to make her laugh harder, "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You-hahahaha-beat me?! Oh that's rich, you can't. And you wanna know why? You don't remember anything and I've all your reflexes that you'd developed over the passed year, your skills are shitty again...**"

Inner's voice was everywhere, making Sakura look anywhere she could see. "It's pointless fighting me, I know! But at least woman-up and fight me..." Sakura's voice was diminutive as she attempted to find her courage and spunk. This was not lost on Inner, "**You're still trying to fight after all that's at stake? Still after it's obvious Sasuke won't accept a weakling for a wife, and you're the pinnacle of weakness...Meaning, Uchiha-kun's mine!**" That, made Sakura fume, "HE'S MINE YOU BITCH!"

The sound of Inner's cackles were coming from behind her now, "**You really think he's-HAHAHAHA! He's going to take a weakling, bitch like you?! Haha, don't make me laugh. He's an Uchiha, an 'elite' as he says, which means only the best are good enough for him!**" Her words were full of anger at the bigotry of the Uchiha clan. Sakura turned around and found, nothing but an empty street. "Why do you want him if you hate him?"

"**I don't hate Uchiha-kun, I hate the Uchiha clan. They're mostly pompous pricks who can't get their heads outta their asses! Now, if you're done asking stupid questions...**" Sakura was then once again knocked out, "**Too easy...**"

**Naruto**

"Running away isn't doing you any good. It's just inviting more trouble, trouble that you'll suffer worse from...Believe me, I know...Now, let's get you back to Sandayu and the others." Naruto picked up the exhausted princess with a pissed off look on his face, "What do you care, you don't seem to care about anybody but yourself?" Naruto then threw her onto the ground, "If you want me to act like that...Then I'll gladly oblige, because I'm resisting the urge to kill you and eat your still-warm-corpse! I put up a mask, to protect myself from heartbreak and rejection, I _do_ care about others. Unlike you..."

Koyuki didn't even seem to care, "And you've no conscience. Another reason for me to hate you," She looked at him with angry eyes, "Then why don't you kill me and get it over with?!" Naruto then bitch-slapped her into a tree, "I don't because I believe in redemption and I believe that everything has a chance to change before dying. If I kill you, what makes me any better than a monster or another _human_? I'm a kitsune at heart and in spirit, but I'm human, so I try to treat humans decently...But every time I've tried, I've been beaten and abused in almost every way possible so far!"

"I won't become the very thing I hate, for then I'm nothing more than a monster. Let's hear your moral standing on everything so far, yeah?" The princess looked to him in shock, "Y-you're actually willing to talk to me without attacking me?!" Naruto's eyes had a mischievous gleam, "I could change that..." "No no! It's fine, it's fine...I just, wasn't expecting that!"

She took a deep breathe to calm her surprised nerves, "I see this whole thing as pointless and that I shouldn't be he-OW! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!" Naruto had punched her in the face this time with a blank expression, "Your're right." "Huh?" "This is pointless, talking to you is a waste of time and energy that I could be spending killing you! But, I've a conscious and it's gonna be the death of me someday...I'm trying to help you see that there's more to life than yourself, I can tell that you're makin' yourself out to be autistic, and I don't care. We're breaking that shell no matter what it takes, datteboyo!"

"Huuuhhh! You're a wretch, I used to be like you, I wanted nothing to do with what hurt me...But then I found something, something to make all the hurt worth it..." She looked to him expectantly, even after he walked away as if his explaining was done. "GET THE HELL BACK HERE AND TELL ME YOU SONUVA BITCH!" That was the wrong thing to say again, for as soon as she said that, she was being held against a tree by the throat. "Don't insult that which you don't know...Or I'**ll kill you!**" His eyes were slitted and piercing blue, making her feel into her soul.

He covered her mouth as the sound of voices carried over to them, "**Damn it, **and I was just getting into 'character'..." The primal and sadistic smile on his face made her skin crawl, "We'd better get going!" He picked her up and slung her on his back, then ran like Hell. When they entered a tunnel, Naruto's ear twitched, "Hey Koyuki."

Her shocked expression made him groan, "WHAT?!" "You called me by my name..." "Wha-no I didn't! Ever heard of the Polar Express?" She looked pensive for a second, "No." Her answer made Naruto look at her like she was an abomination, ...Anyway. I'll give you a short synopsis: the main character is a magic train that kidnaps children for a night and takes them to a winter 'wonderland' before returning them home and leaving."

"Okay...How's this relevant to the situation at hand?" A train whistle blew, "BECAUSE THE POLAR EXPRESS IS TRYING TO KILL US!" He ran on all fours, a fox's teeth came into existence in front of his mouth and an aura of orange surrounded him. When the edge of the tunnel was in sight, he leaped to the side of the field and landed on his side. The train stopped and revealed "Kazahana Doto I take it? And with Roga Nadare no less, where's Fubuki-san and the morbidly obese Mizore-san?"

Nadare chuckled condescendingly, "Oh they're taking care of your teammates as we speak..."

**Team 7 vs Fubuki and Mizore**

"Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu!" Inner and Sakura were working as one this time, resulting in a merging of skill and enemy knowledge. The blizzard of exploding papers didn't damage the morbidly-obese Mizore. (He is really fat, I mean no offense to any person or persons reading) Though he was distracted long enough to be shoved into his teammate, creating an explosion that killed the two of them. Inner, Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a fist-bump of accomplishment.

**Back with Naruto**

"Eh, they've more than likely got it handled!" The two Yuki-nin looked surprised at his aloof attitude and 'clearly' apathetic personality. They then realized that Naruto had disappeared, when Doto was kicked in the face. "WHEN **YOU GET TO HELL, TELL 'EM NARUTO SENT YOU, DATTEBOYO!**" Before Naruto could continue his assault on Doto, Nadare came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the charm on his vest. (The Uzumaki charm from his old orange jumpsuits)

When Naruto struggled to escape, the charm was ripped off and discarded with a face of disgust, which rubbed Naruto in _completely_ the wrong way! His body glowed an angry-red and his eyes were downcast, but when he looked up, Nadare's heart stopped. There, right before his eyes, were the eyes of the Kyuubi and its vessel was pissed. "**You hate my clan, you're going to DIE! RRRAAHHH!**" Naruto's fox teeth spread to his jaw and his nose had bone covering it now. Another tail sprouted from the the cloak of chakra, and said cloak became little more than blood and chakra with a hint of fur.

His eyes turned darker and the next thing they knew, another tail burst through the cloak. "**Our power draws **ever closer,** almost one but **never the same **but almost...**We fight **as on**e and the same, now **suffer for the deed you have done! RRRRAAAAAWWWW!**" Naruto ran, his hands turned to claws and his feet turned to paws while the fox teeth and jaw became almost indiscernible from his face. Naruto's killer intent was palpable as at that exact moment, Koyuki faceplanted gasping for breathe.

Naruto's speed increased, and when he was within ten feet of Nadare, the kunai with exploding tags hanging on his vest caught fire and he called out, "BAKUTON: TSURGA!" The quadrupedal-running jinchuuriki leaped and spun in midair, with explosions commencing around his body. Nadare, Doto, and Koyuki stared, awestruck and scared of this powerful young man before them. Foxes exited the vortex Naruto made and pulled out different items. One fox transformed and equipped the Moeru Tsume, the flaming and clawed gauntlet, which he used to created a fire that was absorbed by Naruto's vortex. Another fox transformed as well and grabbed a water bottle, that he opened and threw into the vortex with rocks close behind. The last fox transformed and channeled chakra into his hands, before a gust of wind left him and entered the cyclone of explosions. Doto's thoughts were, _He just made a jutsu out of a Chakra nature he's probably never encountered! He's using the less effective, but still useful;Water, earth, wind and fire approximation..._

Nadare had the same idea as he painfully grunted out, "How do you...know about Bakuton? And how'd you know the...formula to approximate it?!" One Naruto answered excitedly, "It makes sense! Earth and water make wood, so wood plus wind makes paper, and paper bombs plus fire equals...BOOM!" That word set off the explosions into larger chain reactions all over Naruto's spinning form, and in a split second, Nadare and the original Naruto's eyes met as the world seemed to slow down. Naruto's eyes portrayed disappointment and distaste, like he'd been expecting more and like just looking at his opponent made him sick.

This didn't sit well with Nadare of course; he went through the hand seals of rat, hare and dog before he called out, "Hyoton: Roga Nadare no Jutsu!" That's when he realized that the other Naruto's had done the exact same, "YOU SONOVABITCH! YOU STOLE MY JUTSU, YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AS THE COPY-NIN!" No sooner than he'd said this, five sets of avalanches occurred in the forms of running wolf packs. Nadare's wolf avalanche was destroyed by three of Naruto's, seeing as the clone had sent chakra throughout his entire body instead of molding it the way Nadare did, but he didn't have the Sharingan and couldn't see how chakra was molded to copy it the same way.

The avalanche-wolves Naruto made ran down the mountainside and hit the rear of the train, when the sounds of charging was heard. The original Naruto stopped spinning and looked up the hill to their left to see Sandayu and a lot of soldiers running down the hillside in armor and armed with ninja-to. They didn't get far, for the train carts' sides opened up, revealing slotted openings where kunai flew out of and into the warriors.

The Narutos had one thought, _Leave it to the kitsune to do the work, as per _fucking_ usual!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

THAT'S A FAN-MOTHERFUCKIN'-TASTIC WRAP LADIES, GENTS AND OTHER! PHEW! That took a lot longer than usual, an' I don't regret one sec' of it, this chapter just feels more accomplishing...No flames, R&amp;R, constructive criticism and SEE YA!


	20. Taking back what's mine and tough calls

WHAZ UP ladies, gents and other! I'm gonna wrap up the Yuki no Kuni 'arc' and then we're gonna see Naruto's method of freein' his friends of the burden that is what they know of him. Bit of a sad chapter when Team 7 gets back to Konoha... This shit is mine, Naruto and the eventual continuation into Shippuden aren't mine, there were no foxes hurt in the production of this story.

Naruto: REALLY?! THAT AWESOME, DATTEBOYO!

I said, foxes, not shinobi! *evil smirk* RUN BITCH, RUN!

*Sounds of Naruto's screams*

I feel fulfilled.

"Normal speech"

_Thoughts and or emphasis_

'Paraphrasing and character perceived person, place, thing, and or event'

"**Demonic speech or Inner Sakura**" (Like that's not a demon in and of itself)

jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_This is it. I don't know if you can hear me at all Kyuubi, but I hope you can and I hope you're ready!_ Naruto was hanging from the ceiling, hands and feet tied up. After the fight with the ninja 'Polar Express', Koyuki had been captured as soon as Sandayu's last breath left him and Naruto had done the stupidly-done-but-smart thing, he grabbed the rope that took her onto the airship. Now here he was; in a mansion-with-a-dungeon, dangling from the ceiling with his hands separated so he couldn't make any hand seals and with his feet chain to the floor. "There's no spring her Tou-san, there never was..."

Hearing Koyuki's pessimistic outlooks for the past two days was driving him insane, or more insane than he already was, "Are _trying_ to piss me off as an escape plan?" His simple question made her look at him with defeated eyes, even though he was turned to the side at the moment for security purposes of his strange eyes, even though his chakra was being drained rapidly. "Cause if you are, it's working! And don't say spring doesn't exist in this country, that's a load of prickshit, even in Kaze no Kuni there's winter. It's that way the whole world over, an environment might not show it in ways the human mind can understand, but the four seasons come and go as they do everywhere else. This country is in the season of spring as we speak, the weather is nicer at the moment than winter, you people...Just don't know when there's a good thing until someone crushes it in front of your face or cracks your skull!"

Naruto began to finagle around until he got a blade out of his collar, "Even though my chakra's being drained, I'm much too fucking stubborn to give up this soon, or ever! I've also, hehe, made a contingency plan incase of a situation similar to this..." The blade was being held by his incisors inside of a hole at the end, as if he'd made it himself. Koyuki looked at him with a confused face, "Back in the forest, you said you found something that made all of the pain tolerable and worth it...What was that something?" Naruto glared at her condescendingly, "I'm a child and I can see it, wouldn't you like to know! You've got to find your reason, for everyone has a different one, and mine is...None of your business, datteboyo!"

Naruto began to rapidly move his head left and right, making the blade start to cut through the chains. "You've got to move forward," Naruto's eyes became slitted, blues, "Keep learning," His fingernails became claws, "Never stop moving and don't look back unless necessary," Hid incisors lengthened and his smirk became feral, "...And never, GIVE UP DATTEBOYO! **TSURGA!**" Naruto's voice was demonic for a moment as he spun and broke the chains before returning to normal.

"Damn...I hate this chakra disruption device! It's ruining me for all the good I can do..." He got off the ground and made his body change again, but he unsealed Moeru Tsume and melted the cell's bars. "Now let's get outta here. How's about we go on and kill some folks?!" Naruto then did something stupid, he brought the clawed gauntlet's ability to life and began to melt the device off of himself, "Hothothothot! Hothothot! Hothothot!"

After two grueling minutes of Naruto's complaining, the device was molten away and he was ready to kill anyone who even looked at him wrong. "**I'M BACK BITCHES!** DATTEBOYO!" With a ferality that was unknown to normal humans, he got ready for the fight or fights to come. He looked to Koyuki with red, slitted eyes, "Are you with me? Are you going to change, going to forgive and move forward, are you going to...Live for those lost?! Because if you aren't, I'll leave you here to rot and never look back."

Koyuki looked to him as he walked forward to the bars and knelt down to look her in the eyes, "I'm with you, please let me out...Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto smirked, not condescendingly or threateningly, but kindly. "Good, 'cause we're gonna make sure that we open that _vault_ of your father's! I think I know what's inside, but we need to get that crystal around your neck in there to unlock it, are you okay with this?" Naruto's eyes weren't red, but they were still slitted and still dangerous if angered.

Koyuki looked concerned about Naruto's idea before she nodded, "I need to know what this crystal is for and why my uncle's after it." "G**ood. Because I move fast, and I'll need you at your A-game while I kill on my feet!**" Without anything else said, Naruto melted the bars with a flaming punch from his clawed gauntlet. He then picked her bridal-style before jumping and spinning while she was in the air and she landed on his back, where she wrapped her arms around him and watched as he entered his three-tailed fusion form. "Why aren't you entering the four-tails form? Wouldn't it be faster?!"

"**No, I can't enter **it at the moment. I used up so much chakra getting onto the airship and then with the disruptor on me...I d**on't enough chakra to give my battlefury a kickstart and get** into that form!" He then ran, sounds of feet and hands meeting the floor at a fast pace. Every now and then they'd meet a guard and Naruto would make short work of them, and when it was a group he'd jump to the ceiling and sit there with chakra control keeping Koyuki on him and his claws keeping him on the ceiling.

"Stop!" Naruto and Koyuki suddenly came across a guard who smelled _all_ too familiar, the jinchuuriki then began to flip around him and clawed at his suit like nobody's business. "Naruto! It's me, Kakashi!" "**I **know, but it's just so **much fun fighting! I can't over this euphoria...It's a toxin that eats away at the soul before consuming it until it is fed properly! Hehehehe...**" Naruto's crazed words made Kakashi take off the tattered suit reluctantly in case the blonde decided he was a target.

"**Inu-sensei, I've a plan, but I need **Koyuki to pull a stunt that the other two** and yourself are going to hate...**" Kakashi and Koyuki looked to the crouched young man curiously and worriedly, "Here's what we'r**e going to do...**"

**Three minutes later**

"I hate this plan, Naruto! At least you could've used yourself, you're a powerful shinobi..." Naruto was loping quadrupedal-style, while Koyuki had been whining about the plan, Kakashi had been running alongside his former student silently. "**Quit whining, i**t's unbecoming of a future Daimyo, **child**." Koyuki, having learned from Naruto to feel emotions properly again, pouted at his calling of her a child, "I'm older than you, and at least treat me with _some_ respect! Like you'd do with your Daimyo."

Naruto stopped abruptly and slammed his head into the floor, making the other two think he was possessed, until they heard his muffled laughter. "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** THAT FAT WOMAN?! HAHAHAHAHA! **I DON'T HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR HER AT ALL, I'M CONSTANTLY RES**ISTING THE URGE TO KILL HER FOR TORTURING HER POOR KITTEN WITH **SMOTHERINGS!**" That's when Sakura and Sasuke appeared, "And now the **kids are here, fan-fucking-tastic! Let's go meet Koyuki's uncle now, **shall we?"

The two genie looked to each other curiously as they tried to figure out why Naruto sounded weird. After they reached the 'throne room', a tall man with black - brown hair that fell back except for four strands of hair that fell on to his forehead. "Ah, you must be the ones who are here to stop me, good luck with that." Naruto decided to show his hand, "**So you're going to** set us aflame like your brother, Kazahana Sosetsu!" At that moment, Naruto picked up a scent he recognized as..."**Guilty feelings aren't felt by murdering backstabbers**. You're innocent, you did the deed, but you regret it."

Doto looked to Naruto amazedly, "H-how..." "Does the term, 'power of human sacrifice', mean anything to you?" Doto shook his head in surprise, trying to wake himself up, making Naruto smirk ferally. Naruto sent out killer intent, but then began to shape it in a manner like a genjutsu as his voice spoke from motionless lips, "There were nine of us who escaped..."

A silhouette of Naruto with chains over him and a ninetailed fox-like animal outlining him appeared and was followed by: a muscular male silhouette with eight tentacles and eight swords flipping and spinning around; a lithe female silhouette with six wings, a tail and had scale-like dust floating around her; a male silhouetted figure in a loose-fitting kimono hovered inside a bubble before floating into the bright-white background; a silhouette of an armored man let steam escape his armor as he disappeared into the white, fog-like background with the others; another armored, male shadowed figure appeared and spewed lava before running into the white distance; a short shadowed figure spun a polearm of some variety around and became water, a shadowed woman clawed and spun before leaping vanishing, and a young man stood in front of a horse-sized tanuki which turned to sand and engulfed the shadowed boy before dropping to the ground as nothing more than sand.

"Number one is hunted in Suna..." Gaara appeared and fought off two dark-garbed assassins with his sand, "Number two lives in the mountain forests with Number eight..." A blonde woman sparred with a dark-skinned man, "Number three is in Kirigakure, fixing his mistakes..." The face of a young man with a scar running from his eye to his chin ordered people around with a sad smile as they did as asked happily, "Number four through Number six are either unknown or aren't friendly while Number seven is in Takigakure, making friends..." Fuu hovered in the air with a kid on her back, seemingly unhindered by his weight as she flew with a smile that the kid reciprocated. "And Number nine, stands in front of you!" The fog-like area cleared to reveal an irritated Naruto, "**Those are jinchuuriki, Kazahana Doto, and I can smell negative emotions as a power. **I can tell that you st the fire up, trying to get the crystal out of greed, but you never wanted to kill your brother. You wanted the money to pay for something...You're i**n charge of Yukigakure no Sato, a hefty price that you can't make all the time, and you must've needed that money to further develop you machines and made en**ough money to have paid him back twice over. But when he didn't give his treasure, more than likely money, you devised a plan to get the key to the vault, that crystal around Koyuki's neck! You want to find out what's in the vault now, to see if you'r indirect-murdering of your brother was worth it, and now you're afraid of the answer and the y**oung man lecturing you on what you've done and or will do!**"

Doto looked at Naruto with wide eyes while the others were shocked at Naruto's words, _He's not evil?!_ Sakura then voiced her confusion, "THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SEND SHINOBI AFTER YOUR NIECE?!" Naruto answered as he returned to normal, "He didn't want her killed, he learned his mistake when Sosetsu died, he just wanted the crystal and to save his hidden village. That's all any Kage wants to do, isn't that right...Yukikage, Kazahana Doto?" Naruto ran at him with a Rasengan in hand, and it turned rainbow-colored as he bumped into Koyuki's crystal. "...Rainbow-chakra?! I remember that from a movie..." Naruto hit Doto in the chest, making his coat shred to reveal chakra armor that exploded and made him crash into the wall.

"I will not decide your fate, I will only carry it out, the honor of choosing it is your niece: Kazahana Koyuki, Daimyo of Yuki no Kuni! What is your decision, _Princess_?" Said princess looked to Naruto with wide eyes at his show of respect, "...Let him live, he's family and he'll do everything in his power to atone for his mistake. And as for the treasure...Let us see what was inside the vault!" Naruto picked up Doto and channeled his chakra into the wounded man, then began to channel Kyuubi's chakra so that it would heal him, his normal chakra made him heal faster than the average hum but Kyuubi's made it ridiculously so. Doto, got up and nodded his thanks to Naruto as he drove an airship to the treasure vault, where there stood six gigantic pillars that resembled mirrors.

Naruto looked intrigued for once, Kakashi was watching the workers suspiciously, Sasuke and Sakura were looking at the giant mirror-like pillars in awe of their size, Koyuki was alongside her uncle with a soft smile directed to him now knowing that he wasn't evil. Koyuki still missed her father, but now she knew that her own kin wasn't trying to kill her, and that brought a smile to her face. Naruto's demeanor was slightly miffed, he didn't get the chance to act upon his plan, which involved the princess acting like she sided with Doto and also a lot of ridiculousness. Sakura and Sasuke were just glad that the mission was over and that they could leave the frigid country.

The airship's landing was fine, aside from sliding whenever someone moved, and the group neared the vault's center. Placing the crystal in its slot, a snowflake pattern spread to the six pillars, making them glow and the snow began to melt, "A heat generator, that is worth dying for! He was going to make this place a gorgeous spring vacation spot, and with that in mind...I'd say that you're village would be able to get more trade and such in, so when he denied you, he was actually saying a 'yes behind a no'! He died for a good purpose, and that purpose was doing what any Kage or Daimyo should do..."

Kakashi looked to his student-turned-chunin dazedly, "I didn't know you were so empathetic, Naruto!" Naruto looked to his former sensei with a greenish face, "I know and it's making me sick...Excuse me while I go vomit!" He walked over to a bush, and true to his word, threw up and getting everyone to laugh heartily at his show of mock-disgust. He then passed out from the device's work on his coils, "I sleep from exhaustion of chakra loss now, good night-day!" He then fell, face-first into the arms of Koyuki, who gave him a peck on the cheek in thanks for all he'd done, when she realized that Sakura had taken a picture as blackmail material.

**Konohagakure no Sato, three weeks later, Training Ground 44: The Forest of Death**

"I'm ready guys and girls! I'm getting bored here..." He had a maniacally, feral smirk on his face as his kitsune imitators made the domed genjutsu. His smirk grew, as the rest of the Konoha 12 began to gather around him with battle-ready faces. Shikamaru's face was bored but serious, Choji looked like someone had insulted his weight again, Ino's smirk was both confident and pissed off at Naruto for killing her clone, Shino was silent but he radiated battle-readiness, Kiba and Akamaru were bustling with energy, Hinata was blushing up a storm at Naruto's new appearance while twiddling her fingers, Tenten was smirking confidently at her old classmate, Rock Lee was bouncing in place with excitement, Neji was stoic as always but he gave off a vibe of payback, while Sakura and Sasuke thought they were stronger from their memory problems, making Inner take control of Sakura.

"Let's kick his ass!" "Mendokuse..." "Alright, let's get this over with quickly, I'm starving!" "You're within our Divination." "Get-t-t-t r-r-reaady, Naruto-kun..." "I'll get you back for getting rid of me, _Foxy-kun_!" "Yosh! Be prepared Naruto-kun, I shall defeat you with my Flames of Youth or I will run around Konoha on my thumbs, backwards!" Everyone looked at him with surprised and curious looks, "Is that even possible, Lee?" "I do not know, my beautiful flower, but we shall find out!" "You may be my old classmate and roommate from the orphanage, but we're still going to beat your ass into submission!" "SHANNARO! WE'LL SHOW YOU, NARUTO!" "You may be a chunin, but all of us against one of you is nothing, Usuratonkachi!" Naruto's smirk became a Cheshire cat smile, getting all of them to glare at Sasuke as Inner punched him upside the head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL INNER?! I WAS JUST STATING THE OBVIOUS!" "CHA! YOU TEME, HE CAN USE KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU, WHICH MAKES _SOLID_ CLONES!" Sasuke paled as Naruto called out, "TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" And a hundred Narutos appeared around them, "Oh...shit!" Naruto then dispelled them and entered his third-tailed fusion form whilst leaving , "Yugo: Mio no Katachi! Th**e walls break down**, the sea b**oils**, and the sky bleeds...**As our power makes itself one for this briefest of moments, creating a **warrior unknown to the world! BE **PREPARED!**"

The genjutsu started, singing Katy Perry 'Part of me' and making Ino start to bounce in recognition, "How'd you know my favorite song, Foxy-kun?!" Naruto's fox jaw moved with his mouth, as if they were one and the same, "**First off: **Enough with the nickname! Second off:** I make it my business to know, _Ino-chan!_**" Naruto's husky and demonic voice made Ino blush at the same level as a near-fainting Hinata, while the other girls tried to keep themselves from suffering nosebleeds after thinking over the implications. Naruto, smirked primally, and all of him ran at them with a different plan of attack.

The Naruto using Moeru Tsume went after Sasuke, the Naruto using the Melody Gauntlet went after Choji, the Naruto with the gauntlets of the Demon Brothers zeroed in on Tenten, Naruto using the weapon he made against Kankuro was heading for Hinata, a random clone went at Shikamaru without any weaponry, a Naruto with makeshift boxing gear on went for Lee, one Naruto called out, "DOTON: TSURGA!", as he grabbed rocks of varying sizes from his pouch and spun whilst making a dark brown and truly-drill-like vortex in the direction of the Inuzuka Duo, Inner and Sakura were then nearly sliced in half by a Naruto carrying his fox-in-a-henge scythe, Shino was bombarded by foxes coming from the original, Neji became a puppeteering Naruto's opponent, and Ino was rushed by the original.

"I'M GONNA TEAR YOU INTO TINY PIECES, DATTEBOYO! HAHAHAHAHA!" The scythesman Naruto was spinning and swinging like crazy, making Inner flip and jump around without being able to attack. The orange-haired swordsman that was Naruto's puppet-foxes, had been unaffected by Neji's Juken and was making quite an impression on him, literally. Choji had been incapacitated by the Melody Gauntlet, whilst Shikamaru was fighting off his own shadow. "HOW ARE YOU CONTROLLING MY SHADOW?!"

The bunshin looked at Shikamaru with a proud and feral smirk, "I'm sending chakra into my feet, but since you're shadow's connected to mine which's connected to my feet..." He left it hanging there, letting the genius put it together, "You're overpowering my shadow with your own! YOU BASTARD! YOU KNEW THAT WE'D USE OUR CLAN JUTSUS AND YOU'RE USING THIS AS A WAY TO MAKE MORE!" The bunshin bowed deeply, "Guilty as charged, your honor! I feel no shame in this, I'm not using your clans' jutsus, I'm just making my own, so it's not illegal. Look at the Tsurga, I've used elemental affinities and approximations to strengthen it, and it's legal..."

Choji woke up and went at his Naruto clone with the, "Nikudan Sensha!" "WAIT CHOJI! HE'S MADE HIS OWN VERSIONS OF OUR JUTSUS, HE CAN COUNTERACT THEM AND BEAT US EASILY!" It was too late, for as soon as the Akimichi heir heard him, Naruto's clone had rolled up into a smaller ball that charged him and knocked the young-man-with-swirls-on-his-cheeks out. Sasuke's Katon jutsu had become nothing when the clone began to use stronger and better jutsu with the Moeru Tsume, as he was starting to get burnt and crisped. Tenten's weapons were being caught by the shuriken chains and being thrown back at her, Lee was already finished with his clone when more surrounded him and made him take his weights off to deal with the army that had zeroed in on him.

"Gaatsuga! Beat that, Pal!" Naruto's clone did, he created two other clones that did the same as him, except one was then engulfed in fire from the Moeru Tsume-using-clone and the other gathered Futon chakra as they called out their respective technique, "Katon: Tsurga!" "Futon: Tsurga!" And Kiba then regretted his words, for the three Naruto's drills combined as they said in unison, "BAATSURGA!" The Inuzuka pair was then out of the fight. Shino's insects were being squashed and overpowered by a dark chakra within each clone, as he was then swarmed and knocked unconscious. Hinata was dodging the senbon, whip and kunai weapon-concoction as she was facing different poisons on each until she too was out for the count.

(Uncue music. Cue: Hollywood Undead-Lion) The music's turn made everyone look to the dome's roof questioningly, when Sasuke and Sakura were taken out of the fight. Neji and Lee were next, as a clone had hit Lee in a pressure point hard enough to knock him out while another blinded Neji's Byakugan with a strong pulse of chakra. The only one left was Ino, who'd run into the forest in hopes to formulate a plan and to find Naruto's weakness. Each clone dispelled except for ten of them, those ten placed a hand on the individual fighter's forehead and heart as they entered the fighters' mindscapes and cleared all memories involving him from their minds. Akamaru's mind was difficult to clear, seeing as he was a ninken and not a human.

**With Ino and a chasing Naruto**

Ino was watching the fighters and the clones place hands on the respective hearts and foreheads of the rest of the Konoha 12. Her eyes were wide as she saw the respective clone turn to smoke and the clouds of smoke circled around their subject's heads in an odd display. _What could Foxy-kun be up to? His clones seem to be dispelled, but the smoke should've dispersed by now, as if he were...He's using a mind jutsu! He's entered their minds...But, why?_

"Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep...Because I am a lion, born from things you cannot be." Ino jumped and turned around to see a sad-looking Naruto as he placed a hand on Ino's cheek, making her tear up for reasons she didn't know, "How can I sleep at night, there's a war inside my head. I found a lion hidden right beneath my bed. I will not hide myself from the tears that you have shed," His eyes held apologetic tears now as he sobbed lightly, "...Cause I am a lion and you are...dead."

All of a sudden, Ino was in her mindscape, _What?! Why am I here?! I should be out there, not in my garden..._ True to her spoken thoughts, her mindscape was a gigantic garden with a greenhouse next to it. Her questions were answered by a sad and apologetic voice, "I brought you here to clear your mind of all that I've done..." She turned to the voice quickly, believing an enemy shinobi had invaded her mind, when she saw and recognized the voice of... _Foxy-kun?! What are y-How are y-Why are you in my mindscape?_

He looked to her with eyes that made her remember her tears, "I have to erase all of your memories of what I've done. Except for the nonsense, those may stay because they won't be of use to anyone but you as you see fit to think on them...I created my own version of every jutsu I came across if I could, which meant any clan jutsu I saw was to be my next attempt. Every jutsu I used, if it was an approximation, I'd flood every part of my body with chakra and see where that went. This method worked on several occasions, and when I saw the Shintenshin no Jutsu, I saw a technique where I could search an enemy or ally's mind without harming them or possessing them unless needed. This jutsu is called the Shinbeda no Jutsu, I enter the mind and I can interact with the memories as I've learned from searching in my clones' memories deeper than I could do within myself easily."

He looked to her with tears in his eyes as he grabbed her shoulders and held her in a hug, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so, so sorry...Please forgive me..." His diminutive voice caught Ino off guard, _Why are you apologizing? Why are you erasing my memories of you? Why are you in here and what did you do to the others?!_ She held him close, feeling that she wouldn't like the answer and that she would never have this chance again as they slumped to the flowered ground, "I've had my bunshin erase the true accomplishments I made from their memories, this way they won't be targeted...I'm doing this for everyone's safety, Inner's the only one who'll remember everything, she's Sakura's inner personality...I have to protect everyone! That is who I am, and who I will always be, as I must keep my promises and I made a promise of a lifetime to protect everyone precious to me!"

Naruto was outright crying right now, as Ino listened with tears following each word. _Why are you doing this? Why do you have to protect us?! What are you protecting us from?!_ She looked into his eyes pleadingly for him to tell her what she wanted to know, "I'm a jinchuuriki, a village's greatest weapon and I'm targeted by S-rank criminals for my power, I can't let anyone I care about know what I can do or what I am...I'm taking back what's mine, all of the knowledge our group has on me will no longer be with them, I've no choice! Please forgive me...Ino-chan!" Him calling her by the honorific caught her by surprise, he'd never said her name in any way like that in any of their interactions since they truly met on the day her team went to help them in Nami no Kuni. _Who's targeting you?! Let me find them and I'll-Wait...S-rank! Oh, my, god...You're, oh my god!_

She nuzzled closer to him, hoping that this didn't have to be, wishing against wish that he was joking or pulling an in-depth prank. "I'm a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, but I'm a kitsune first! Kitsune never abandon their friends and or family, they're loyalty is stronger than any canine's...But I...I don't want to be alone anymore, I want to be remembered by my friends and not seen as the old me's mask, I want them to remember me for me, and not for the stupidity I did! Please forgive me..." He was holding her tighter and tighter, as if she wouldn't be there the next moment, and she did the same as she held him close. _I don't want to forget either, I want to remember you, I don't care that you're targeted and that I'm now a potential target! I want to be the me that wants to be your friend, the me that wants to help how she can and the me who won't pine over a guy who doesn't want anything to do with me...Please don't do this, please!_

"If I don't, you'll be killed and I can't let someone I hold precious die, I'm so sorry...But I've no choice, I will leave you with one memory of your choice of what I've done however, that way you won't be a liability in a dangerous situation and you'll still have something to remember the real me by..." His sobs had subsided slowly, as his voice brightened slightly. Ino choked up, seeing that there wasn't anything else she would be getting, _Okay...I'll choose one..._ "It can't be of me as a fox, or of any of my jutsus, so it'll have to be of me and you interacting socially!"

She nodded slowly as her tears stopped, _Alright. I don't like it, but I'll choose one of my best memories of you, Foxy-kun..._ Her eyes were watering again, this time Naruto held her in his arms with his chin on her head. He pressed his face into her platinum-blonde, memorizing her scent for later, he then pressed his lips to her head in a show of affection that she treasured for however long she could. _Can you...Give me this memory, the moment where you showed...just a hint of affection towards me, please?! You can change it around a bit, but please give me this memory, please!_

Naruto looked into her red eyes, "Okay...I'll give you this memory, I have to change it around, but you may have this memory." He smiled softly at her, letting her know that no matter what would happen, everything would be alright. She looked into his teary eyes, trying to smile back, but her lips wouldn't curve up and meet that same expression no matter how much she tried. "I'm sorry, I truly am, Ino-chan. If there were another way out of this, I'd take it in a heartbeat, but we don't have any other options...Please, forgive me, Ino-chan!"

_I'll miss you, the real you! I hope you know that..._ He looked to her with silent tears rolling down his face, "No, you won't..." He kissed her head once more, but this time he was accessing her memories and he found each one involving the real him. The memories he'd unspokenly enjoyed with her were now his from both perspectives, each encounter they had where he felt somewhat happy, every moment when she had tried to smother him and everytime she did he felt closer to her. The most recent memory of her on a mission was on the boat when he told her, knowing she wouldn't listen, to not call him by her nickname for him and her glompings.

He came upon the memory she wanted, and he felt what she felt during this moment. He looked into the memory and began to change it to a better scenery. Instead of Ino's garden, he changed it to her family's greenhouse and instead of a conscious choice to kiss her head, he made the kissing her choice after he did her a favor. Ino was dreaming now as Naruto whispered in her ear sobbingly, "...Forgive me, Ino-chan, please forgive me!"

(Uncue music) Naruto exited Ino's mindscape and held her unconscious head against his chest as he cried, tears being heard by the senseis, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Iruka and Anko, "I ruined them...And it hurts so much, why did they have to get attached to me?! WHY?!" Anko walked over to her companion in pain and brought him into a heartfelt hug, "It's okay, they're safe now, mission accomplished. You did the right thing, you saved them before they had to be, you're a hero..."

"A hero they'll never recognize or remember as a hero, I had to erase all true knowledge of who I am from my friends! What kind of friends will they be now? They don't know me and they won't be allowed to, because I put them in danger by being friends with them, how can I live with myself?!" He began to thrash in sorrow, Anko's grip on him waning until Gai grabbed him with a stern face, "NARUTO-KUN! GET A GRIP! THIS IS VERY UNYOUTHFUL AND YOU'RE DISGRACING THE MEMORIES YOU HOLD FROM THEM BY ACTING LIKE THIS!" His shout made all of the conscious shinobi around him have wide eyes, he had just acted aggressively towards an ally shinobi.

"I...I'm all alone now, they don't know me anymore, you guys are remembered, I'm always forgotten! I'm always left behind! Always abused! Always left alone and unloved!" His tears were strong as Anko held him closer as tears left her eyes as well, "I know Gaki, I know..." Her soothing words eventually pacified Naruto enough for him to sleep, "I hate this life! I hate that _this_," She gestured towards what had become of her surrogate son/little brother, "Does to children! I hate this life, and yet I've no other life to live...I hate it! Hate it! HATE IT! This life ruined him and his kindred from birth, this life ruins them now, and it will ruin them into and through death...All because people want power!"

She held her little one close, tears rolling down her eyes as she made it clear that he wasn't a weapon or tool to be used. The senseis, Iruka, Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade watched her maternal side as she safeguarded her son and little brother-figure, with sad eyes. That day, they knew that whatever happened, the Konoha 12 were not a group of shinobi to be toyed with from that day forward and that they would be recognized as Naruto's territory...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sad chapter, sad ending. I had to change Doto's history ladies, gents and other, I had to. I wanted to make a happy start, to make the ending less tragic...R&amp;R, no flamin', constructive criticism, SEE YA.


	21. This won't be the end of me

WHAZ UP ladies, gents and other. I'm gonna be makin' Naruto's life harder, considerin' his friends don't remember the real him. I wrote something wrong, and decided to clear it up in a dream scene this chapter. Also, the title is a reference, let's see if any of ye can figure out what it's referencin'!

_Thoughts or emphasis_

"Normal speech"

'Paraphrasing and character perception'

"**Demon speech or Inner Sakura**" (Like that ain't a demon)

jutsu

**Memory-Dreamscape**

The Yamanaka matriarch and patriarch had left on a mission, leaving the house to one Yamanaka Ino. And to celebrate this, she invited her crush, only to receive a rejection, again. So to combat this, she invited the second cutest boy she knew, "Come one, Naru-baka! This way, I wanted to show this place to Sasuke-kun, but he said he had important training to do."

"Why me? Why bring me to your parents' flower shop? I'm not your friend, you've made that perfectly clear in any and all of our encounters, and honestly...I find little to no interest in this." Naruto, dressed casually, walked after her with a scowl on his face in case she was planning something against him. Ino winced at his jab about not being her friend, _Why do I feel hurt by that?! I hardly know Naru-baka, so why do I feel so hurt?_ "...I just wanted to bring one of the cutest boys I know to my parents' flower shop, they're away on a mission and won't be back until this up-coming Thursday!"

Her chipper tone was met with a deeper scowl of suspicion, making her blink in surprise and step back in fear of his anger. She'd never seen Naruto get angry, she'd seen him irate, miffed absolutely, but never angry...It didn't suit him in her opinion, "W-what's with the scary face? I thought you'd be happy that someone actually wants to talk to you, let alone be around you!"

That did it. For as soon as she'd said it, his eyes turned slitted and became a barker, piercing blue. "You don't see it...Just like everyone else in this damned village! I'm alone all the time, and I _am_ happy that someone's not being cruel to me, but I am also against you because a person I hardly know is inviting me to her house for a small celebration...How suspicious does that sound to you...Ino-san?!"

His jab made her wince again, he was really aggressive towards her and she hadn't done anything, "I haven't even done anything yet! Why are you so hostile to me? I didn't hurt you!" His scowl deepened, making him look malevolent and his eyes shifted to a bloody, angry red, "Because your'e going to do something. I can see it in your eyes! Are you gonna try to beat me to death, burn me, stab me, ALL OF THE ABOVE?! BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO STAND FOR THE CRUELTY ANYMORE!"

Naruto turned around and stomped towards the door, leaving a stunned and scared Yamanaka Ino. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she grabbed his shoulder and brought him into a hug, a gesture he tensed tremendously at, "I'm sorry that happened to you, but I just wanted someone to talk to or spend time with. Please don't shut me out, this one time, don't slam the door on what I say!" Naruto, still trying to comprehend that an actual _person_ was hugging him, stood there in stunned silence.

He let his gates open slowly, "Alright, what is it you wanted to talk about?" He felt her arms leave his side, making him look down to where she'd held him sadly that she wasn't holding him anymore. He turned around, scowling lightly in case she tried to screw him over. She smiled kindly at him, making him feel something deep down, as she said, "Follow me, I've never shown anyone this, but our greenhouse has some of the strangest plants..."

He followed, not knowing what to expect, and finding his head with in a humongous Venus Flytrap. He didn't realize it right away, just thought that the room was really dark and warm and..._HARD TO BREATHE IT?! THE FUCK! IS THIS INO'S WAY OF KILLING ME?!_ His struggles and muffled screams got a reaction from the Yamanaka heiress, "OH MY GOD! NARUTO, GET OUT OF THERE! Oh wait, you can't!" Running over to him, she began to press at seemingly random points on the flytrap's stem, making it let go of him and getting a gasping Naruto to hold her by the throat. His eyes returned to their slitted, piercing blue selves as they stared into her soul.

His grip on her throat tightened slightly in a warning, making her moan arousedly. He reverted his eyes as he said, "You drag me in here, making me think you're my friend for that briefest of moments and then you sick one of your plants on me?! I'll kill you myself..." The slitted, piercing blues returned and with them came longer, sharper nails and teeth. Ino, fighting off a strange form of arousal, said, "N-Naruto, I didn't sick the plant on you, I swear! You walked to close to it, and it felt the vibrations through its roots, 'thinking' you were prey...You're not in any danger of me stabbing you in the back, I promise! These plants are dangerous, but they aren't going to attack you if you stay close to m-?"

Naruto let go of her throat and brought her in a hug, holding her close like she wouldn't be there the next moment, "Please don't stop being nice...Please! I've lived in pain for too long, please stay nice..." Ino, still stunned, wrapped her arms around him which made him unnoticeably-to-her sigh. "I'll be nice to you, but I can't let anyone see me do so, otherwise we'll both be in trouble...Okay?"

Naruto nodded rapidly, happy tears in his eyes that he had an actual friend his age in his life. He then did something strange, he held her tighter than before which made her moan again, but he then pecked her on the cheek. This action, although innocent, was stopped by an adult male voice, "GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU DEMON!" Naruto was then pulled off and away from Ino by a pair of strong arms, these arms belonging to one Yamanaka Fu.

"OJI-FU-SAN! DON'T HE'S MY FRIEND!" The orange-haired man turned to her with a serious face, "He's the demon! Stay away from him, he's dangerous!" His grip on Naruto increased as he gripped the young man by the throat, lifting him off the floor. Naruto, seeing where this was going, activated his 'Dojutsu', stopping Fu from continuing with his plan of feeding Naruto to the plants. After the man stopped, Naruto punched him in the elbow which made Fu drop him and allowed him to escape the flowershop safely.

Ino and Naruto never talked or acted socially together from that day on...

**Hospital, Ino's room, 4:00 A.M.**

Ino awoke with a start, _Why am I thinking about that day now?! That was years ago..._Seeing that she was in a hospital room, she deduced that she had been in a pretty bad scrape. That's when she heard fox-purring to her left, to find Naruto in a seat with his head on her bedside. This information didn't register right away, until she jumped and squealed in surprise, waking Naruto up suddenly and making him activate his Dojutsu.

"W-What's going on, datteboyo?! I-Ino, oh, don't do that!" He looked to her with his blue, slitted eyes gently, so as to avoid scaring her, "Nightmare?" His question didn't reach her ears right away, she was still trying to calm her heartbeat, "No. Just surprised that you were here, by my bedside, is all. Why are you here anyway, Oji-Fu-san told you to keep away from me? And how are you still in the hospital?! You hate hospitals, and it's way too early for it to be visiting hours?"

Naruto reverted his eyes to normal, making Ino sigh in relief, "I know we never talk or act as friends since that day, but you should know I don't listen to orders unless I'm in the mood to! I also snuck in through the window, the others are fine, even after that crazy sparring match..." Ino looked at him drearily to explain, seeing as she was still waking up, "All of us; Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru, you, Sasuke and myself had a huge sparring match in Training Ground 44. We went all out on each other, it was a free-for-all and did we beat each other bad! Lee cracked a few bones of mine before they healed up, Neji blocked Sasuke's chakra enough to knock him out, Sakura found a way to be a third of Fuu's strength and broke most of our sparring-clearing, Tenten cut us up pretty badly, Sasuke burned up most of our clearing, Shino's kikaichu ate away at our chakra, Kiba and Akamaru tore us all up, I spam-bunshin'd, you used a mind jutsu a couple times but missed, Shikamaru caught a few of us in our shadows, and Choji rolled over us! And shy Hinata used Juken on a few of us..."

Ino's eyes were wide at the details of the fight, "How come I don't remember any of this?!" Naruto looked to her strangely before he snapped his fingers in realization, "I forgot! Tsunade's been teaching me a couple medic jutsu, you know, _juts u_ncase, hahahaha! Anyway, I'm still not that good at them and the fighting left us all a little unsettled memory-wise, what with how much damage we did to each other! My chakra reserves are huge compared to the rest of our group, meaning I heal quicker, that's why I look right as rain. I've been in here working on everyone else, making sure they can get back on their feet as soon as possible! We've all had memory problems from it, Neji almost forgot his sensei's _name_!"

That made Ino's eyes widen, _JESUS!_ "You're telling me, that we're all going to have memory problems for an unspecified amount of time?!" Her voice, although it sounded normal, was clearly a threat if he answered wrong. "Unfortunately," Ino went to berate him before he placed a finger to her lips, "Sasuke remembers all of us, _including_ you! He just can't get over his obsession yet, he's been trying to heal sooner so he can resume training, but I've made sure he's staying in here for a while to heal..."

"What did you do?" Naruto smirked as his eyes slitted in excitement, "I gave him an overload of my chakra, making his wounds heal to the point where it hurts excruciatingly! He's going to be sore for a few days, weeks if he tries anything stupid." Ino nodded before yawning and going back to sleep, "Good night Naruto..." Naruto looked to her with a soft and sad smile, "Good night...Ino-chan..." He looked at her for a few minutes before deciding to do his rounds.

_I might as well try to use the jutsu Tsunade taught me while I'm_ here, He thought, _I'll start by healing Sasuke's mind, that's a loose cannon if somebody doesn't do something!_

**Sasuke's room, 4:03 A.M.**

Reaching Sasuke's room, he activated his 'Kitsugan' as he'd come to call it so as to make the others think it was a bloodline. His eyes allowed him to see what an animal was able to on a daily basis, meaning he was able to see spirits but that meant they might cause trouble for him on occasion. He was also able to see what was and what wasn't, but he could see through the thickest genjutsu. He'd learned that ninken were effected by genjutsu because they'd had to merge their chakra with human chakra, meaning that the reason the Inuzuka or any animal clan could speak an animal's language was because they had animal chakra in their coils and vice versa.

When he opened the door, he saw a writhing Sasuke with his father's spirit watching him with apathetic eyes. Naruto, being the defensive and offensive kitsune-at-heart he was, made his ire at the spirit known, "Hey! Leave him alone, he's suffering enough because of your clan's mistakes, don't make him suffer more!" When the spirit turned around, it looked to him with surprise and a voice only Naruto could hear or an animal could hear, "I see that the Last Uzumaki and current Kyuubi jinchuuriki yet lives...Tell me, why do you care about what happens to my son?"

"I'm his friend, Uchiha Fugaku. And friends don't let friends suffer! So leave him alone!" Naruto's eyes turned red, warning the man's spirit about trying any funny business. "I'm not tormenting him! Do you think that I'd intentionally harm my own son?!" Naruto looked at him with a deadpan, "Okay, nevermind that. I'm trying to figure out what's tormenting him...I've seen a seal on his neck and nothing more that could be the cause."

Naruto nodded his head while reverting his eyes to their blue, slitted state, "Ten no Fuin, Orochimaru's bastardization of a clan's Kekkei Genkai, Mitarashi Anko has the same seal on her neck. I've found that I can heal the afflicted person or persons minds with some of my own chakra, I'll do what I can Fugaku, just make sure no one walks in please, if anyone sees the 'Demon Brat' doing anything to the Last Uchiha...Yeah, we'll be fucked! I'll be removed from him forcibly, more-than-likely making him even more unstable without my chakra being guided through him and being molded to heal him."

The spirit nodded and left the room, leaving Naruto to his work. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki looked at his teammate with a blank stare as he placed a hand on Sasuke's seal, _Time to heal you Teme, you'd better be damn-well greatful!_ Naruto pushed some of his chakra into the Ten no Fuin while he whispered, "Shinbeda no Jutsu!", and entering Sasuke's mind for a brief period of time. The inside of Sasuke's mindscape was a vast canyon with high plateaus, where Naruto's invading presence found Sasuke watching the canyon fill with bodies of who he assumed were Uchiha clansmen and women. In the crevices of this large mind, were snake-bodied. Orochimaru-head creatures that weren't supposed to exist in any world.

Naruto, seeing what would happen if those..._things_ 'bred', he sent out a pulse of killer intent, that began to suffocate them. He turned to Sasuke, who's hair was longer than before Naruto left the village. His clothes were black, very very dark grey and incredibly dark blue with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. "Sasuke..." The prodigy didn't stop staring at the filling canyon, "SASUKE!" That made him turn around with a start, _Usuratonkachi? DOBE?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE Y-HOW THE FUCK ARE Y-WHY ARE YOU IN MY MIND?! IS NOT EVEN MY MIND SAFE FROM OUTSIDE ELEMENTS!_

Naruto looked to the screaming Uchiha with a bored expression, until he walked up to him and bitch-slapped him a couple times, "Feel better?" He received a nod, "Good!" Naruto then kicked Sasuke in the balls, making him crumple to the ground, "You need to get a grip! If you don't, _that_!" Naruto pointed to the bodies and atrocities in the canyon indicatively, "Will become you! You want to kill Itachi, right? Well you can't do that if you're a wreck that can't stay in one piece on his own! Those bodies aren't real, those atrocities in the cracks and crevices are real, they'll consume you if you don't fight it off! NOW STAND UP, ACT LIKE A RESPECTABLE SHINOBI, AND BE A SHINOBI WHO WOULD AND _WILL_ MAKE HIS CLAN PROUD!"

His shout made Sasuke look into his slitted, blue eyes astonishingly. _But...my family, they're down there!_ Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand before it reached for the hallucinations, "NO THEY'RE NOT! THEY'RE NOT REAL, AND THEY'RE THERE TO DRAG YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU WEAK! ARE YOU WEAK?! ARE YOU _WEAK?!_" Sasuke looked to his teammate with defeated eyes until, those eyes activated as Sharingan and his stare hardened as he got up and screamed, _NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM NOT WEAK! I AM STRONG, I AM AN ELITE, I AM AN UCHIHA!_

Naruto smirked softly at his friend, "Can't believe I'm glad to hear that..." With that taken care of, he exited Sasuke's mindscape and left his hospital room with Sasuke looking contentedly asleep. "He's better now, Fugaku, watch over him and keep any stage of your eyes out for Orochimaru's shinobi, who'll probably come around to try and 'recruit' him." The spirit nodded affirmatively and watched as Naruto went back to Ino's room to watch over her.

_He's going to be an influential shinobi as he matures, just like his father and he's as determined as his mother! Son,_ Fugaku's spirit looked to his son with wise eyes, _Don't betray him, he's going to be a difficult opponent to fight if you do..._

**Next day**

A shriek was heard in the hospital, "DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" The nurse who screamed it was then shut up by a throw of a pillow into her face, courtesy of Naruto, "Jesus Christ, there are patients sleeping can't you people be more quiet when you freak out, datteboyo?!" Naruto wasn't going to kill the poor, clearly hormonally-unbalanced woman, he was just trying to make sure she was quiet if she was going to freak out at the sight of him. However, a doctor walked by and saw the throwing of a pillow as a threat, somehow.

"The demon's attacking that poor nurse!" Naruto, getting slightly irate but thankful of the doctor's using of his inside voice, activated his 'Kitsugan' and glared at the man. Those stage one, piercing blue, slitted eyes shut the doctor right up as he gave his last patient of the hour, Ino, a check up. He said, "She's fine, but her muscles have been stretched to the point where it's not exactly a great idea to do shinobi work for the next week or so, depending on if she's well rested and heals properly..." Naruto deactivated his equivalent-of-a-Dojutsu and nodded with a smile on his face to the doctor, who just glared at him.

Now knowing that Ino was fine, he passed out on the couch in the room she was in, seeing as he'd been 'injured' enough to have to share a room with Ino, Tsunade's orders. Naruto had hated hospitals, and still did with all of his negative memories being revived by hospitals and the smell was insufferable, but he had to for at least an hour before he left to check on his den and when he go back he found out that visiting hours were over, so he used a very small Rasengan he made by twiddling his index and middle fingers together. (Sorta like the Mini-Rasenshuriken from Shippuden. Only, he's not able to use Bijuu mode, so he improvised enough to make a Rasengan the size of his fingernail and broke the lock of the window from the outside in)

Naruto was still depressed from the other day, taking the memories involving the good he'd done from his friends was in and of itself, traumatic. His recuperation was being overseen by Inoichi, as man who could read a person like the back of his hand and help them whenever or however he could. With his recuperation came the fact that he wasn't allowed to train, everyone else didn't want one of the Konoha Rookie 12 to stumble across him training in one of his unique jutsus.

So, with little else to do, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki began to train himself to activate his 'Dojutsu' on instinct. He'd been able to learn from the spirit of Fugaku, learning the reason behind the Uchiha Massacre and the name of the jutsu he'd mentioned to Inu in Yuki no Kuni. The Kitsugan had let Naruto learn things and create his own versions of jutsu he saw, like an actual kitsune. He'd seen Inu a few times during the night to learn what he could about Dojutsu and approximations of aforementioned jutsu type.

He'd seen Inu and Gai fight a couple of times before, and with that knowledge was able to memorize what they did to almost the same degree as they did it, but only while using the eyes. He'd also come to find it as a fun way to give people a start or paralyze them with fright. It was an hour after this that sleep overcame him...

**Six hours later**

"CHA!" Naruto's eyes opened immediately after he heard Sakura, "NARUTO-BAKA!" His face was met with a fist, "...ow. What did I do to deserve this?" Sakura, clearly pissed with a very angry scowl on her face shouted at him, "YOU KNOCKED ME OUT AND TOOK SOMETHING FROM ME!" Naruto looked at her in almost-real confusion, "If it was your hairtie I've no idea where it is, and I wouldn't touch you like that Sakura, no-ho-o thanks!" Crossing his arms, he waited for her reaction, which was as violent as usual.

"CHA! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU PERVERT! YOU REWROTE MY MEMORIES AND NOW ONLY INNER KNOWS ANYTHING ABOUT YOU! GIVE ME BACK THE REAL THING!" Naruto caught her fist with a grunt of pain, "Sakura...for once in you damn life...can you shut the fuck up and let it be?! Because no matter how you dress it...it's your own damn fault!" His aggressive voice made the rosette look at him with wide eyes, she'd never seen 'Naruto' angry in any of her encounters with him as far back as she could remember. (I wonder why...)

Naruto's grip on her fist made his and her knuckles crack, "I did you a favor...and this is how...you repay me! Typical, why'd I expect anything else from _you_?! You don't care about anyone else, except for your bitch-crush, Sasuke. And you know what, hahahahahaha, he wouldn't give you the time of day..._you_, his most-loyal fangirl; you, who'd go to such lengths such as spreading your legs whenever he 'would' ask for you to help him rebirth his clan...it's so sad...it's pathetically-hilarious! Hahahahahahaha! You've no chance of getting close to him, and that's a fact Sakura, so stop trying...and take the shinobi life seriously, or you're life will have been for _nothing_!"

Naruto's voice was raised as he got off of the couch, to hold Sakura's fist and show her that her memories of him being as tall as her were shit. He was about four-foot-nine, give or take a few inches while Sakura was four-foot-four. She looked at him with shocked eyes, "H-how are you withstanding my punch...and how the heck are you...you...TALKING DOWN TO ME?! I'M YOUR CRUSH!" Naruto began to laugh condescendingly at her, forgetting that Ino was in the room.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Crush?! You?! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I gave up on you years ago, the old me would've been respectful to you no matter what, no matter the beatings and no matter how much you wouldn't give me the _time of day_! I would love you, but I gave up on that delusion a long time ago, besides, hahahahaha! Who'd want to be with _you_?! You're abusive, neglectful, cruel to those who see as more than a friend, and all around a complete bitch! So don't talk about my _crush_, on you, because that is just hot air to me now..."

Sakura's fist lost a great deal of its strength as he finished, he looked at her with a scowl that she couldn't match no matter how much she tried and wanted to, "_Inner is nicer than you_!" That made her eyes widen, _Inner is...nicer than me?!_ Deciding to defy him, she spoke with a raised voice, "Liar! She's a part of me, that mean's you're saying I-?" Naruto's cackles continued after she regained a portion of her strength in her punch, "You don't get it do you?! She's an alter-ego, she's not _you_! She's a part of you, yes, but she isn't you...she's crass, strong, worthy of respect, friendly to those she meets, _nice_, and courageous whilst never giving a fuck about what others say about or to her. You're nothing like Inner, and she's everything you _want to be_."

He took a breathe, he was on a roll and wasn't about to stop just because of air, "You're mean to Rock Lee, and you're still mean to me. So where, do you get the _gall_ to call _me_ out? I don't care about your obsession with Sasuke, he won't love you the way you assume to love him. He couldn't care less whether you live or die, he just makes sure you didn't die while I was off and away from the two of you. Seeing as I can heal faster than the two of you, I became a chunin and because I put forth the effort into it. Sasuke slacked off and paid for it because he couldn't imagine a future where he, 'a great Uchiha', lost a battle. You didn't even make it past the preliminaries because Ino had taken her training more serious than you had, the only reason you tied was because you two have such feeble reserves. So don't fight me, don't insult me, don't call me out on something unless it's important, and don't you ever act like I'm the bad guy in this story...because out of the two of us, who do you think's going to risk his sorry hide to make sure you come home to your parents?!"

Sakura had tears in her eyes as she saw what was really underneath all the smiles she'd 'known' before the sparring match in Training Ground 44. She looked to him as she tried to find her crush as the center of the universe again, "...S-sa-Sauke-kun of c-" "Angh! Wrong! I just said, he couldn't care less about whether you live or die, I care about those I hold precious. Sasuke gave up on that when he lost his family, he's lost all chances of friends from everyone once he saw what Itachi did...So let's try that _again_!" He held her fist in his hand and squeezed, making her kneel in pain.

"Who'd throw their life away to save your sorry hide?!" His grip didn't lighten, it didn't tighten, but it still hurt..."You?" He eased his grip on her fist, "Very good. I don't like hurting my friends pointlessly, unlike _someone I know_...I'm not a horrible person, I'm just very hard to understand. Yamanaka Inoichi, is able to fundamentally help almost everyone, everyone but me. He has trouble comprehending the abuse I've suffered from people, you in particular, seeing as at the time where I did see you as a love-interest, I'd have done anything for you...I'd have _killed_ for your affections, but that ship has set sail and it sunk to the depths, where I now stand tall and proud! I don't care what Inner tells you, as long as _you're safe from harm_, she could tell you I'm a demon for all I care and I'd be fine with it as long as no one went after you for whatever reasons that come up..."

He let go of Sakura's fist and sat down as she nursed her very wounded pride, "I know you're awake Ino, no need to hide underneath the covers, I've used that as a hide-and-seek hiding place and I know what it looks like to see someone hiding behind covers..." Ino, now being discovered, removed the covers from over her face to look at Naruto's bored expression, "How can you be so cold to her? She was your old crush, doesn't that mean anything to you?!" She asked this as he walked over to look her in the eye.

"I do care," He activated his Kitsugan, "I care enough to not break her arm or every bone I can! I hate arrogance, and ignorance as something looks you in the face and you ignore it...Sakura!" He looked to her at the last part, making her look to him with red, teary eyes. Sakura got up and went to punch him again as he stood, he caught her fist again and slid back only a few inches as he grunted out, "You'll never change! And if that's the case, then I'll have to _beat_ this lesson into you..."

He grabbed her forearm and swung her into the wall next to him, to his right and not his left where Ino lay in her hospital bed. Sakura coughed and groaned painfully, "Why are you hurting me?! I didn't do anyt-" "BULLSHIT! YOU ABUSED ME, YOU REJECTED ME, YOU NEGLECTED ME, YOU PASSIVE-AGGRESSIVELY SAID 'GO FUCK YOURSELF'! I'm doing you a favor, you're stagnant water Sakura! I'm a raging STORM WITH WHIRLPOOLS, ALWAYS MOVING FORWARD AND DRILLING DOWN WITH WAVES CRASHING WHATEVER IS NEARBY! Sasuke's thunderclouds and a lightly-waving ocean, where change is minuscule and where great change is boiling at the rims, baiting him with darkening temptations...I'm doing you a service and you're rejecting it, the same way you rejected me and the same way you reject Lee!"

His breathing was heavy, he'd been getting hyped with adrenaline from the aggression he exuded. He held his hand back for a moment before gripping his hand in a fist, where chakra began to form as a large claw, a large claw that slammed into her stomach. "I'll be damned...I didn't even mean to do that! Ah well, now's the time to teach, have you learned _anything_ from this experience?" He looked into her eyes to see she was asleep, he chuckled evilly as he placed her in the bed he'd been assigned to.

"It's sad how easily I can take down my teammates, Sasuke included Ino. Don't think that because he's your crush that he's invincible...I've beaten harder than him, remember the Oto invasion? I took down twenty Oto-nin, on my own, with my _voice_." Ino looked to him skeptically, he took a breathe and concentrated a small part of his killer intent and chakra into his breathe, before releasing it. The small blast knocked the breathe out of Ino and made her see her death five times over.

"I'm filled with a great deal of bloodlust, killer instinct and battle-fury...This infuses with my jutsu and strengthens them to points that Sasuke's rage can't. Isn't that right, Teme?!" Out of the doorway, walked Sasuke with a deep scowl on his face as he said, "Roof. Now! Fight me!" Naruto opened his eyes to reveal slitted, reds and his smile turned into a bloodthirsty smirk, "Bitching!"

**Rooftop**

Sasuke went through hand seals while Naruto clawed at air in his hand as kage bunshin appeared and stabilized the glowing ball of chakra, "Rasengan! The Yondaime Hokage's first original jutsu, his pride that is still incomplete...until _me_!" Naruto grabbed a water bottle he'd snagged from a vending machine and opened it while one of his clones unsealed the Moeru Tsume and they both let the respective element into the sphere, creating..."Futton: Rasengan!" Sasuke called out a quick, "CHIDORI!" They rushed each other, and Sakura appeared through the door and ran to stop them.

The blonde young man's and the raven-haired boy's respective attacks met in the middle, making a large shockwave, a shockwave that sent Sasuke back and pushed Naruto a couple of feet as he sent chakra to his feet. When the light of the flash cleared, there stood a smirking Naruto and an against-the-water-tower-with-a-scowl-on-his-face Sasuke. Naruto's smirk became bloodthirsty as he turned to look Sasuke in the eyes with his Kitsugan at stage two, bloody-angry red, "So Teme, how's it feel to be beaten by the Dobe?! The Usuratonkachi! The Deadlast! The Loser! The Moron! The WASTE OF SKIN! THE DEMON OF KONOHA! I **AM THIS VILLAGE'S DEMISE IN THE MAKING! THIS DEMISE IS THE FAULT OF ALL WHO CROSS ME, hahahahahaha, BECAUSE TEME...HAHAHAHAHAHA! THE CIVILIANS RUINED ME FOR THIS VILLAGE'S SAFETY AND THOSE WHO'VE CROSSED ME WILL BE-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Naruto's cackles could be heard by the rest of Konoha's Rookie 12, making them shiver and shake in fear.

They all had one thought, _Never piss of Naruto!_ Naruto's rant wasn't over however, "**I WILL TEAR THIS SKY ASUNDER! I WILL RIP THROUGH FLESH! I WILL DESTROY THE OLD FORM AND BEGIN ANEW, LIKE THE PHOENIX OF LEGENDS! I! AM! KONOHA'S! DESTRUCTION! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" The next thing they knew, Sarutobi Hiruzen appeared behind Naruto, ready to knock him out. He went to knock out the young man, when Naruto caught the fist with a bored expression on his face as he said, "**Hello, Hokage-_jii-san_! You betrayed me you sonuvabitch...**"

Naruto's bored expression turned to a maniacal grin on his face as he added the chakra claw on the older man's fist, "**You know what happens to those who betray me...they DIE!**" Naruto flipped on the outstretched arm and kicked the former Hokage in the head, sending him into the door's wall, and waking the rest of Konoha's Rookie 12 into total consciousness. The rookies ran to the roof, where they saw a stunned and terrified Sandaime being beaten around by a bloodlusting Naruto with a feral smirk on his face.

Naruto flipped behind the man and made a small purple orb generate in his palm where two chakra claws stabilized it, which he slammed into the elderly man's back with a vengeance. "**YOU STABBED ME IN THE BACK SINCE I WAS BORN! YOU WITHHELD MY IDENTITY, MY HERITAGE, AND MY STATUS FROM ME! DIIIIIEEEEEE!**" The orb exploded with power and sent the man flying into the water tower, where he regained his senses and flipped into a standing position, "I HAD TO! OTHERWISE DANZO AND HIS ROOT WOULD HAVE USED YOU AS A PUPPET! I ALSO HAD TO HIDE YOUR HERI-?!" Naruto began cackling again and smiling condescendingly at the old man as he shook his head in amusement...

"**YOU REALLY THINK I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HID MY HERITAGE, DATTEBOYO?! I'M NOT A TOTAL MORON ANYMORE! I FOUND OUT ON MY OWN, AND YOU DON'T SEE ME BLABBING ABOUT BEING THE SON OF AN ESTEEMED CLAN! Ooopppsss...**" His sarcastic tone sent even stoic Neji and Shino into fits of shivers, "**I am the destruction of this..._fair_ village. Because someone couldn't find the sincerity to tell a little boy what he was, who he was descended from, and why I WAS HATED FOR THIRTEEN _KAMI-DAMNED YEARS_! I HATE YOU, SARUTOBI HIRUZEN, WITH A VENGEANCE OF _A THOUSAND BURNING SUNS_! NOW DIIIIEEEE!**"

Naruto charged at him with chakra claws and the Kitsugan at full strength, while Hiruzen used Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto sent foxes out of his vest jacket and they caught every shuriken that appeared and threw the snatched shuriken at the sender. The tactic was unorthodox, making Hiruzen's eyes widen and he stood there stunned as his grandson-figure sent his own shuriken and jutsu, as Naruto seallessly made shadow clones, against him. Every word replayed through his head, and every word hurt worse than each shuriken and each word hit harder than any blow Naruto's bunshins could leave.

Naruto then had several Rasengans, with different elements being added to them, as those different elemented orbs of energy were then fused as one..."YAMI-MEGA-RASENGAN!" Naruto's combined ball of energy was being held by eight of the clones and himself, nine in total, and the orb was blacker than the darkest night! And the power! It was sickening, the power it exuded and when Naruto went after the old man, they found nothing but a hoe into two floors below them, as Naruto shouted out in triumph that he'd defeated a Kage to the sky, "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

The Konoha Rookie 12 saw every attack, heard every word, and felt every blow from where they stood...And they felt terror at what they had insulted as kids, detected the evil permeating the very air in which they stood, and saw the horror of what he could do. That day, they agreed silently, to never cross Naruto, no matter what happened, they'd never cross him. His cry of victory began to wane into sobs of joy and pain, as he slumped to the ground with his clawed hands balled into fists that began to bleed. Ino slowly walked to his side, sitting there in wait for him to cool off, which wasn't long as his anger started to dissipate into pained tears as Ino then held him in a tight hug.

The senseis, Jiraiya, Shizune, Iruka, Anko, and Tsunade came onto this scene of Konoha's Rookie 12 watching as Naruto wept in Ino's arms, pain in his tears that not even Anko would've been able to quell. They began to hear him speak in a soft voice, "I am a lion and I want to be free. Do you see a lion when you look inside of me? Outside the window, just to watch you as you sleep...Cause I am a lion, born from things that cannot be! How can I sleep at night, there's a war inside my head. I found a lion, hidden right beneath my bed. I will not hide myself from the tears that you have shed. Cause I am a lion, and you are dead..."

He let sleep overcome him as Ino caught his unconscious and content-faced form as it fell into her arms. Anko quickly walked over to her Gaki with urgency in her pace, "What happened?! ANSWER ME, ONE OF YOU LITTLE SHITS! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY'S THERE A NEW SKYLIGHT FOR THE FIFTH AND SIXTH FLOOR?! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED TO MAKE _MY GAKI_ PASS THE FUCK OUT?!" Ino looked to her with tears in her eyes.

"H-he was sparring with Sasuke-kun, a-a-a-and then he started ranting when Sandaime-sama appeared out of nowhere and attacked him. Naruto-kun attacked in self-defense and then he made this gigantic black ball of pure hatred-filled chakra that did that...He hit Sandaime-sama with so much hatred that anyone could taste the killer intent on every tastebud of our tongues..." Anko, now very pissed, turned to Sasuke and stalked towards the fucker, "So it was you, you sonuvabitch! You turned him on to the warpath, he was healing and you put him on the path to destroy the deepest pains he's felt in his life...He hated that man, that man who'd given him a home, an allowance, but he hated him and now we've lost the greatest shinobi in our-no, _your_ village who had the power to fight Orochimaru and survive!"

She took a breathe as tears ran down her face like rainwater, "He was still healing you motherfucking prick! He had just started to come to terms with his suffering and you had to-AH! You fucking, ungh...I'm going to fucking kill you, I'm going to kill you without a care in the _motherfucking world_! Because of your pride and self-obsessive tendencies, he's killed a powerful shinobi, and we don't even know if he's actually dead! For all we know, the Sandaime is now going to say, 'Fuck the consequences' and go to kill Gaki! Gaki is a powerhouse of energy that none of us can even _begin_ to understand if the Sandaime decides to kill him out of spite, Gaki isn't going to survive and this village will crumble to its knees, and it's all your fault, you motherfucking, self-obsessive, prick-prided, whore-screwing UCHIHA!"

Her peace spoken, she went over to her gaki to check on him while everyone looked at her in stunned terror, she'd just basically said, 'You killed our village BITCH', to Sasuke's face in the longest and most profanity-filled way possible. They all saw what would happen, and decided to leave Anko with Ino and Naruto...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

THAT'S ONE MOTHERFUCKIN' WRAP LADIES, GENTS AND OTHER! I had to write this, I wanted to make the Sandaime suffer a bit, and I never outright said he was dead, I wanted to have Naruto smack him up a bit. But, we don't know if he's dead or not, well...I do, y'all are gonna have to keep readin' if ye wanna find out later. I kinda went huld-smash on Hiruzen, but he really fucked up...Anyway: R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism, and SEE YE!


	22. Getting used to madness, Datteboyo

WHAZ UP ladies, gents and other! I made Naruto's life harder, and I'm adding the Suna Siblings into the mix, hahahahahAHAHAHAHHA! I'm one _evil_ motherfucker...Ahck, I don't care right now.

_Thoughts or emphasis_

'Paraphrasing and character perception'

"Normal speech"

"**Demon speech or Inner Sakura**" (Still a demon, no matter how ye dress it)

jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Take me high and I'll sing. Oh you make everything okay! Okay! Okay!" The melodious voice of Temari was heard by the worn Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, "Temari? What are you doing he-OW!" His skull was impacted by said kunoichi's battle fan, "That's for possibly killing a Kage, and this," She then kicked him in the balls, "Is for not waking up for the past week! Apparently, the councils of our two villages want me to get to know you, then possibly marry you so as to strengthen the bond of our villages that was severed by the invasion...Why me?! Why not those floozies out on guard patrol, or that librarian, or that-that-Ungh! You're a thorn in my side right now, Uzumaki Naruto, you really don't want that..."

Her growl was answered by a truly menacing fox growl emanating from his throat as his eyes became slitted and cobalt-blue, "Continue threatening me, and I'll show you my strength, and as a bonus...I'll show you how I beat your brothers! And a week of unconsciousness, no wonder I feel well rested..." Naruto began to twist his back, and stretch when he noticed Temari was blushing..."What's wrong? Am I naked?"

She shook her head and chuckled perversely at the image as well as getting a small nosebleed Naruto didn't notice, she pointed to his chest and he saw that he was shirtless, "You could've asked before stripping me Temari...I'm not a bad person to talk to ab-OW! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" "FOR BEING A PERVERT, YOU PUNK!" Temari's fan had Naruto's blood on it, indicating her strength as she heard Naruto begin to heal and she turned slightly green, "Oh my god...That sounds disgusting!"

Naruto chuckled evilly at her reaction, "It's not painful, just feels disgusting, what with skin and bone being regrown as well as hair. And then it can feel 'tingly' at times, depending on what I've injured and to what degree. But it isn't that bad, minus the chakra being focused on _every_ muscle in your body..." He waited, no reaction. When he looked he found Temari had a slight nosebleed at the idea, and this made him laugh his ass off, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHO'S THE PERVE NOW?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

While Naruto was busting a gut, another blonde female appeared next to him without him noticing until she grabbed his shoulders and shook him like a ragdoll, "NARUTO-KUN! STOP MAKING US BLUSH AND GET NOSEBLEEDS! IT'S NOT NICE AND YOU'RE RUINING US!" "AAAHHH! INO, DON'T FUCKING DO THAT!" His eyes were slitted, cobalts. This instinctual change sent Ino into a moment of shock before it passed and she kept staring into his eyes, "...pretty..."

Temari snorted in laughter until she received a fox on her shoulder to remind her who was in charge in this situation, "You see a deadly shinobi with a Dojutsu at stage one in a threat...and you think, 'pretty'! The fuck is wr-OW! You little mongr-OW! Alright, off my shoulder!" Temari's demands were met with fox purrs and rubs of his head to her face in a show of affection she didn't want or need, at the moment. Naruto then began to say things without any correlation, "Skeet dat dee, here I cum, gonna blow up like a piece of gum! Yap dot skeedot! Skee deet deet deedy deee, I just pissed on top of a tree! **AND THEN I SAID, 'LET THERE BE LIGHT' MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** The Black Mambaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **I WILL STEAL IT NOW, I WILL STEAL IT FROM YOU, YOU SONUVABIIIIITTTCCCHHH!** I'm cleaning, I'm skeeting, I'm made of Lemon Pledge! **DANCE MY PUPPET, DANCE, MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** You know it ain't no thing but a chicken wing!"

His insane words made the two girls look to each other uneasily when they saw the fox get _off of Temari's shoulder_, land on the hospital bed, and scratch Naruto's face, "I needed that...Phew, I feel like I smoked twelve pounds of foxnip, Jesus!" Temari looked to him with worried eyes, "Are you on withdrawal at the moment?!" Naruto looked to her with tired eyes, "Pretty fucking much! It's addicting. Just like smoking, some types of food, voyeurism, porn, gambling..."

**Elsewhere**

Tsunade was chatting with Jiraiya and Kakashi at the moment, and they all sneezed in unison. They looked between each other realizing the only person who could do that to them, "NARUTO!"

**Back with the Blonde Trio**

Naruto looked to the window suddenly, "They're out for my blood, huh? Oh well...As I was saying: drugs, medical procedures, surgeries, and one other thing...What was it? I'll tell you two what it is when I remember it..." Temari shouted at him now, "LIKE HELL YOU'RE TELLING US WHATEVER YOU HAD TO TELL US! THAT WAS THIRTY-TWO THINGS I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE COULD GET ADDICTED TO!" Naruto snapped his fingers, "Sex!" The girls blushed and looked at him like he was crazy, "Jesus you two, I meant the thirty-third thing I forgot. How I forgot it I don't know, seeing as I was flirting with you two earlier..."

He shook his head and laid back down, his withdrawal weighing heavily on his body, "I also haven't had...R-r-r-r," Ino backed upsuddenly and id behind Temari while said Suna kunoichi opened her fan as a shield, "...r-r-r-ramen...in a year and three months!" Ino's eyes widened while Temari lowered her fan with an odd look on her face as Ino suddenly brought the fan back up.

"What with you, FLoozy, it's just ramen?!" Ino saw Naruto's twitches and screamed at her, "DON'T SAY THAT! THAT'S HIS DRUG! I don't know what this 'foxnip' stuff is, but I DO KNOW THAT THE R-WORD IS WHAT KEPT HIM SANE FOR YEARS OF HIS CHILDHOOD! HE'S ON WITHDRAWAL FROM HIS HAPPINESS FOR A _YEAR AND THREE FUCKING MONTHS_!" Those words, made Temari's eyes widen and she brought the fan back up with renewed vigor, "S-s-so what do we do?!"

Ino looked to the emergency button, knowing that it sent for the Hokage, that meant that Tsunade-sama would save them from Naruto's insanity. The blonde, bewhiskered young man's twitching was getting worse and the button looked more and more promising, while Temari was nudging her silently and holding the fan in front of the two of them as a makeshift-shield. _Come on Floozy, hit the damn button and save us from his withdrawal, NOW!_

_I can hear you fine, Sandy-Tails! I'm going to, but if we move too quickly, he'll react violently and attack us out of stress...My Daddy is part of the T&amp;I Force, meaning he understands the human mind like the back of his hand and he's come across recuperating addicts before, and if you act the wrong way too much the recuperating-addict will react violently so we have to move slowly..._ Temari was shocked that she could hear another person's thoughts for a moment, before she 'spoke' to the girl behind her,

_How the Hell can I hear you?! Who are you?!_ Temari received a smug glare from the platinum-blonde behind her, _I'm a Yamanaka, a Mind Walker...I used a jutsu, Shintagu no Jutsu, it allows any member of my clan to speak telepathically to anyone we tag with our chakra. Think of it as a temporary unity of our coils, or a short-term symbiosis. Anyway, I'm able to hear thoughts no matter if I tag someone or not, my Daddy told me it's a gift that hasn't been seen in our clan for over a hundred generations...I need you to slowly raise your fan so that Naruto-kun won't see me reach for the button, if he does than he'll catch on and then we're fucked! So move slowly, like you're looking a snake in the eyes of something..._

Temari was, although Ino didn't know, terrified of snakes. So, the expression only made her freeze up as Naruto stopped twitching. His hair resembled a fox's fur, shaggy. His teeth were bared, elongated and sharpened canines as well as incisors. The whiskers on his cheeks darkened and seemed deeper, like they were scars instead of birthmarks. Where once were human nails, were claws of an angry, scared, cornered animal. Naruto then created a construct of chakra around his head, resembling a fox's head, making the girls realize his seriousness. When he turned to them with red, slitted eyes, they went for the button, only for Naruto to appear before them in a quadrupedal-stance that only Temari recognized.

"Oh shit!" Naruto lunged for them, when he was caught by strings of chakra and sand, "WHAT?!" Ino's question was answered by a smug tone of voice and a crazed smile, "We thought we'd intervene when we saw that he was going after you! You're very welcome, and now to return the favor of beating our asses with an equally humiliating ass-kicking!" Gaara appeared behind Naruto, gathered his sand into a large tanuki paw and punched Naruto through the wall and into the streets.

Kankuro ran through the door and jumped after a now landed Gaara, "I'd say we give him a taste of pain, aye Gaara?" "Aye Kankuro." With that out of the way, Kankuro brought out a new puppet that resembled a boar the size of a pack pony, "Let's go, Buta!" As if the wooden contraption was alive, the boar 'exhaled' a puff of fire out of its nostrils.

Gaara surrounded himself in sand, creating his cloak as Naruto went into his first fusion form. His fox jaw seemed to be one with his actual jaw as he smiled maniacally. Kankuro spoke his intrigue, "We heard you beat the shit out of the Last Uchiha, and _might_ have killed the retired Sandaime Hokage, is this true?!" (Cue: Ashen Remains-End of Me) Naruto made no response, all he did was charge at the two Suna shinobi with a lust for blood.

Kankuro rode Buta with a critical look in his eye as he had the large boar rush the running fox-boy, Gaara was fully transformed and was in a full tanuki shape but about the size of a Dalmatian. Buta, ironically, rammed Naruto and impaled one of its tusks in his shoulder as Gaara ran around and made spikes of sand appear around them, impaling Naruto through his legs and arms but missing his torso, they just wanted to pay him back and make it clear to never screw with their sister, not kill him after all.

The spikes hit Naruto straight through his limbs and shoulder, making him yowl like a fox in pain before he used a claw of chakra to punch Buta away and he used his tail of chakra to destroy the spikes. When he fell to the ground, he didn't move his limbs as the wounds regenerated. Buta turned around and shot small stones at Naruto's face, making him cover up his head by curling his tail around in front of his face while he stewed over the current events. Kankuro looked to the blonde ladies, "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO HIM?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO PISS HIM OFF THIS MUCH?!"

"WE DIDN'T," She shouted down from the sixth floor window, "HE'S HAVING FOXNIP AND A R-" "DON'T SAY THAT WORD WHEN HE CAN HEAR YOU! HE'S HAVING A WITHDRAWAL! TRY TO WEAR HIM OUT OR SOMETHING!" Kankuro, Temari, and a sand-cloaked Gaara looked to Ino like she was crazy. Naruto was then hit by Tsunade, who came out of nowhere, "Okay! Enough fighting in my village, otherwise we're going to lose a lot genin and chunin in one night..."

Naruto's demonified voice carried up to the sixth floor, "**There's a fire burning inside me, cold steel calls out my name. I'm tempted to give into the rage...Torn apart by this affliction. Locked up inside myself. This life is much too young to fade...**" He kept singing until the evil aura left him and he walked away without a care in the world as he went to do whatever. Tsunade looked to the girls in the hospital room and ran up the wall to look them in the eye, "Don't tell anyone about what you just saw, and leave him alone, he's healing still and if anyone intervenes with his healing he won't resist the urge to kill."

They saluted and watched as Kankuro and Gaara walked up to fix the damage they'd done with the wall. Sakura came through the door urgently running to where Naruto had been resting, "Where's Naruto?!" "Why," Gaara asked in a monotone, "are you looking for him?" Kankuro grabbed the pieces of concrete from the wall had been removed and began to push his chakra into it, then he pulled his hands away, making the pieces come together when Gaara sent sand into the chunk and forcing the pieces to merge with one another quicker than with the processes of civilians.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura gritted through her tears and teeth, "Ran away! He said he was leaving the village to get stronger to defeat Naruto and Itachi...It's all Naruto's fault!" Sakura then found herself at the end of an angry-looking boar-puppet and she was suddenly engulfed in sand, "Sabaku k-" "St**op it **Gaara, I hate her as much as the next **guy**," The group looked to the repaired window and they saw Naruto in his second fusion form with a solemn look in his red, slitted eyes, "**It is my** fault. I **made to fix the damage I'v**e done and I overdid it with my battlefury overpowering me.**..I'll find him, but I'm going to need help, are you three with **me?"

His question received nods from everyone, "Sakura, **Ino, you're staying here!** You're normal humans who haven't been exposed to chakra like that of Gaara and I, our chakra ca**n kill people if they're not careful...**I need to get a few others, a few who've been exposed to me before...I need the **others!**" Ino and Sakura had sour looks on their faces, tears at their eyes as they wanted to help bring back Sasuke.

**The Academy training ground**

Surrounding Naruto were Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, a still hospitalized Rock Lee, Kiba and Akamaru. "Okay guys," He caught the sound of Temari growling at him, "And girl, we're going to get Sasuke back. I caught the scents of Oto-nin, the same ones who created the barrier where Orochimaru and Hiruzen fought. We're going to go in waves. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji, Akamaru and I will go in first as distraction and to figure out what they can do...I caught the scent of malevolent chakra from them, and it's from a seal on them! Temari, Kankuro, Gaara. I need you guys to come in when these guys get to the point of near death."

He got indignant, confused and surprised looks from the Konoha ninja gathered while Kankuro asked, "When do you guess that'll be?" Naruto held his hand to his chin in thought, "...Give or take an hou-no, that's being _way_ too generous in their abilities! Mmm, about fifteen minutes!" Kiba went to hit Naruto, but before he got within a foot of him, Naruto was behind him with a kunai to his throat while looking to the others, "Let's go!"

**The forest outside of Konohagakure no Sato**

"Hey Fatass, wake up! It's your shift, we can't let any of those whiny, bitchy Konoha shinobi catch up to us..." (Three guesses, your first two of who it is don't count) A dark-pink haired, fiery-eyed young woman with a cap said to a large, orange-haired young man, "Ungh, one of these days, Tayuya, I'm going to squash you and not give a damn about the consequences!" "And," Her smug attitude was clear as she said, "When you do, come and talk to me! You couldn't kill me worth shit, Fatass! Now take your shift, I need my sleep more than your fatass does, if you stayed awake more you'd lose some weight!"

A six-armed young man with dark skin and black hair as well as black, pupilless eyes said in a groggy voice, "Shut up you two, we've gotta get the Uchiha to Orochimaru-sama by tommorrow, and we can't do that if our speed is hindered by your negative point-spending!" Tayuya looked to him, her pale cheeks turning red with anger, "Shut up, Arms-for-brains! Nobody asked you, and I don't even know where to begin with how stupid you sound when you talk about life as a game..."

Another voice reached her ears, making her grit her teeth in irritation of not being able to sleep, "Be quiet! Everybody's edgy because we just left enemy territory again and because of the short time-frame in which we have to do this thing. So just relax..." "Easy for you to say, Birdbrain! You two are faster than the rest of us, minus Kimimaro! Speaking of which, how are you holding up, Cock-sleeve?"

The sounds of coughing met the ears of the group, including the fused-at-birth brothers that were Ukon and Sakon, "Your sickness is worse than before isn't it..." Out of the shadows walked a sickly-pale, white-haired as he said between gasps and coughs, "I'm...Fine, Tayuya, thank you for your concern..."

Although their group wasn't the tightest knit of teams, they were all friends who cared about one another at _some_ level and would act upon this if the situation were deemed necessary. What happened next, caught them all by surprise, as five Konoha ninja and a dog appeared around them, "ARMS-FOR-BRAINS!" "HEY, I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT I NEEDED THE POINTS FOR PICKING UP THEIR CHAKRA SIGNATURES?!"

Naruto began to cackle madly, making the Oto-nin and the Konoha shinobi look at him like he was crazy, "OHO! OH MY GOD-HAHAHAHAHAHA! Y-you guys and girl, are O-Orochimaru's great-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No wonder you guys are acting weird around each other, those hickies on your necks are messing up your coils and making your psyches go-Hahahahahahaha! You guys are exactly the same as Anko-chan, she's always fighting off her insanity and I can name yours just by hearing your voice..." As if to prove a point, Naruto closed his eyes and waited patiently with a smug smirk.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, SHITHEAD?!" Naruto's smirk became a full out smile, "Lust, you're sexually starved aren't ya, datteboyo, hahahaha! Next?" Jirobo, the larger young man, spoke next as he went through hand seals, "I'm gonna enjoy eating you all up!" "Gluttony, not a surprise since you're such a large person...Next?"

Sakon and Ukon spoke in unison, "Who the Hell is this guy?!" "Pride and discord, you two fight at almost every turn and you believe yourself to be better than everyone else...Who's next?" Kidomaru was next, "I'm going to get so many points when I kill you!" "Disillusionment, you think that your very existence is a game and that you will never lose...And the last one is?"

"You were the one who helped foil Orochimaru-sama's plan to destroy Konoha, you shall suffer!" Naruto's eyes were open now, his bloodthirsty smirk back on his face, "And, sacrifice! You're loyalty is without bounds, and you're death is nothing to your master, but you don't care...Because Orochimaru gave you purpose, you each represents a piece of each other and you're all friends, but you hardly know each other. It's so pathetic it's HILARIOUS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Konoha-nin and the Oto-nin were now afraid of Naruto's madness, but the ninja of Konoha understood that they would have to get used to madness...

**;XXXXXXXZZZ**

Sorry for the short chapter, couldn't keep writin' without forcin' it. R&amp;R, no flamin', constructive criticism, and SEE YA!


	23. Family, frenemies and foregone feelings

WHAZ UP ladies, gents and other...I'm gonna make the Oto Five become 'friends' with Naruto, and I'm gonna fuck it!

_Thoughts and or emphasis_

'Paraphrasing or character perception'

"Normal speech"

"**Demon speech, Curse Mark mode, or Inner Sakura**" (Ye can't tell me that that ain't a demon)

**_Demon thoughts_** (Inner Sakura is part of Sakura's psyche, not a separate being, so Inner Sakura doesn't have unspoken thoughts. She speaks her thoughts, she can't think them privately)

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and co. looked to the Otogakure no Shinobi Gonin Shu with different expressions: Naruto was smirking bloodthirstily, but his eyes were calculating and critical. Shikamaru's bored expression was a front, as his eyes inspected each member of the Oto-nin with a strategist's expertise. Kiba looked to them with a cocky smirk, while Akamaru was growling at them threateningly. Neji's scowl didn't disappear, but underneath was the Byakugan as he inspected the enemy's coils. Choji looked sternly at them, even though he was unsure of himself concerning his fighting capabilities, he was willing to try with everything he had.

The stare-down was ended as Naruto sent some foxes out of his flak vest, these foxes spread out and vanished from sight, making everyone look at Naruto tensely. The blonde chuunin's smirk broadened to a grin, "Don't worry, just something to shake up the girl..." Tayuya didn't seem angry at the comment, making her frightened teammates look to her in shock, "You're referring to the Duck-Ass hairdo-wearing bitch in the coffin? Yeah, she's kind of a slut for punishment!"

Naruto's grin turned into an honest gesture as he nodded unsurprised, "I know, I beat her into submission in a spar that knocked us all out the other day, and she came to me, asking for a fight! Hahahahaha, and I beat her as into the wall, but here we go again. If I can get to him before you five make it across the border, I'll beat her ass into coming back home! Now, what's your name?"

"Tayuya," Tayuya said this without hesitance or hostility, "Hanakero Tayuya. And who, might I ask, the flying-fuck are you?" Naruto's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Uzumaki Naruto, as your opponent this time...Friend." Tayuya's eyes widened when she heard his surname, "How do I know you're who I say you are?!"

"Knock knock," Naruto looked to her with a casual smirk on his face as she responded, "Who's the-?!" "I just fucked your mother! Hahahahaha!" Naruto's laughing was joined by Tayuya's, "Yep. You're an Uzumaki alright, anyway, time to beat your ass this time. LET'S KICK THEIR ASSES!" As soon as she said that, jagged lines appeared on her body, Kidomaru's skin was was laced with vine-like swirl markings, Sakon and Ukon were covered in messy paint-stroke markings, Jirobo's skin had scattered lines of triangles, and Kimimaro's entire body had lines running up and down it with seemingly no reason behind the marks.

Naruto's eyes slitted and seemed to become sharper as he called out, "SCATTER!" And the retrieval team did just that, as a forest of bones appeared where they'd been standing. Kimimaro had a tail, his eyebrows and cheek bones had become black and crest-like, his forehead become wrinkly and no longer sported his clan's tattoo of two dots over the eyes, and six large bones protruding from his back, and his skin was the definition of ashy. Tayuya sported horns, amber eyes with black sclera, tear-marks that reached her cheek bones while whisker-marks appeared at the edges of her cheeks.

Sakon and Ukon looked like a demon with two heads, one for its respective side of the body. Their foreheads sported a single horn in the center of it, where once were teeth now were fangs, claws instead of hands, the skin of their body was red as bricks and they separated to reveal that the side they didn't have was now a replica of a set of demonic samurai armor. Jirobo's new appearance wasn't as different as the fused-brothers: he had wrinkles on his forehead and under his eyes, there were warts in several areas of his body, and his skin turned into a sunburned red from his average complexion.

Kidomaru looked the most different out of all of them. The dark skin he once had was now a respectable shade of red that would never allow anyone to see a blush on, he now had a literal third eye in the middle of his forehead, his shoulders and elbows were dawned with spikes, his cheeks sucked inward and made his cheekbones plain to see, the black hair he had in a spiky ponytail was now an attempt to control a cinnamon-colored Afro, and his temples had horns sprouting from them. On Kidomaru's back was a bow that looked too big for someone of his body size to use, until he added in his extra arms and held the string in his fanged mouth.

Jirobo made handseals that the group from Konoha, didn't recognize right away until they were caught in a wall as they were still in the air from the jump. The wall enclosed in on them, separating them from the outside world and leaving them no light to see, except for the four who could see in the dark. Neji, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru looked to each other sternly, expecting one of them to come up with something until Kiba got onto all-fours and spun, "Tsuga!"

The spinning teenager flew through the air and hit at random spots as Akamaru soon joined in while Kiba called out, "Gaatsuga!" Naruto then placed himself in a quadrupedal crouch before leaping forward and spinning in midair, yelling, "TSURGA!" Some foxes from earlier came through the floor and joined in the destruction with Naruto as he screamed out with a demonic voice, "**BAATSURGA!**" Naruto and the foxes then began to travel the inner circumference in a spiral fashion moving upward, soon followed by Kiba and Akamaru. When the five cyclones reached the top of the dome at the center, they joined together into a single, giant twister as they said in unison, "**BAGAATSUGURA!**" The damage was done, as they fell to the floor of the dome exhausted, when they saw the mark in the center began to regenerate in a spiral symbol.

Naruto looked at it with an interested look on his face, only seen by those who could see in the dark, as he looked at it like a child looks at a parent telling a story. He then jumped on his suddenly-there-in-puffs-of-smoke kage bunshins' gather hands. When he reached the spiral-regenerating of the dome, he placed a claw in the spiral, making his finger move with the earth while he didn't fall back down..."**This is a separate world, hahahahaha. Genius! A jutsu that creates a completely solitary world, all its own, and is sustained by THE CHAKRA OF THOSE WHO RESIDE IN IT! ABSOLUTELY GENIUS! What jutsu is this, Fatso?!**"

Choji flinched at the word, believing it to be directed at him when he felt a hand on his shoulder, that shook in a way he figured out to be a shake of the head. Jirobo's voice broke through to them, nevermind the stone, without any openings, "...Doton Kekkai: Doro Domu, why?" Naruto chuckled insanely, "**My clan, and Tayuya's family friends, created jutsu just like or similar to this with seals...THIS IS AN AMAZING JUTSU, DUDE! WHERE'D YOU LEARN IT?!**"

Outside of the dome, Jirobo was giving his creation of earth a strange look as he could see through it. Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, and Kimimaro looked at each other strangely while Tayuya shook her head and smiled at the antics of the descendant of her family's closest friends, "**Uzumaki are fuinjutsu gods, Jiribo, this is probably the closest thing he's seen to a seal in his life more than likely, seeing as Konoha's sealmaster is rarely ever there.**"

The voice of Uzumaki Naruto broke that thought, "**I've seen plenty of seals! Ero-Sennin, A.K.A. Jiraiya of the Sannin, is my godfather...I feel like I just gave Konoha's laws the finger...I feel fulfilled, now! I'm also a jinchuuriki, so I've a seal to look at everyday if I'm bored.**" Naruto resumed his spinning, all the while saying the word 'yow' to the Nyan Cat tune, making Kiba bust a gut on the ground, "THIS GUY'S HILARIOUS!"

The cyclone that Naruto had become began to glow red, shedding some light around the dome. "**Neji, use your eyes to find the weak point.**" As the Hyuuga prodigy did this, Naruto continued to spin around the dome, "There is no weak point, the dome is feeding on our chakra, making it stronger! We are trapped..."

That, was the wrong thing to tell Naruto. For as soon as that was said, he hit the center of the floor and began to drill underneath, "**NO WEAK POINT MY GLORIOUS ASS!**" The group looked to each other with odd faces, thinking one thing, _Glorious ass?_ They soon followed through Naruto's hole (HAHAHAHAHA) To see him charging the coffin, a rolling buzz-saw-like attack of kunai, senbon and claws. Naruto was soon joined by one of the foxes that had helped in the dome as he called out, "RASHENGA!"

Naruto's demonic edge had left, probably because he had no need of it, as he kept rolling at the coffin before bones impaled his limbs, "**You'll not touch the Uchiha, Orochimaru-sama needs him!**" Naruto looked at Kimimaro with shock, "SASUKE'S A GUY?! I THOUGHT SASUKE WAS JUST A REALLY FLAT, ASS-LESS, EMO, CHICK!" (I'm not tryin' to offend anyone, but it's too good a chance to pass up to insult Sasuke, HAHAHAHAHA) He received confused stares from most of the shinobi there, minus an equally shocked Tayuya, "**So the Uchiha's not a masochistic, slut?! THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE WE KEEPING IT IN THE COFFIN IF IT CAN BE CONSIDERED SO IMPORTANT LIKE THIS?!**"

Tayuya's words made the coffin begin to bang around, as if trying to break itself from the inside out. Shikamaru took his chance, "Kage-Kubishibari no Jutsu!" Tayuya was then stock-still, any struggling would make the hand-like tendril of shadow 'flex' its 'fingers' and choke her to death. Naruto went through hand seals with the Moeru Tsume dawned, repeating them verbally out of habit, "Tori, Tatsu, Ne, Tora, Uma, U, Hitsuji, Tori! AKUTON: AKUMA BURAKKUFUREA NO JUTSU!"

Naruto's shout lead him to open his mouth, as if charging something up. Black sparks began to emanate from his opened mouth, before he fired several firework-like rockets of black fire, "DAMN IT! I wanted to get something like Amaterasu, not black sparking fireworks..." His groaning and staring at the ground in a grumpy fashion distracted him from the trees he'd destroyed from the jutsu. The Otogakure no Shinobi Gonin Shu, minus a Tayuya who was out of the way, were on the ground from dodging Naruto's blasts. (Cue: Skillet-Falling Inside the Black)

Neji stared at Naruto with eyes that screamed, 'WHAT AND WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET SO STRONG?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!' Kiba and Akamaru were staring at the trees that had been turned into stumps, where small black flames were trying to stay alive, but without Naruto's chakra they snuffed out. Shikamaru and Choji were wide-eyed, concerned and altogether amazed at Naruto's power. The Oto-nin were just surprised that there existed a chakra affinity like the Uchiha's Amaterasu.

"...Naruto?" "Hmm?" Naruto's truly curious tone made the group look at him with very wide eyes, "You do realize how much damage you did, right?!" Kiba's question made Naruto quirk an eyebrow confusedly, making everyone realize, _He's actually out of it!_ "What do you me-HAHAHAHA-HOLY SHIT! I EXPECTED IT TO BE STRONG-HAHAHAHA-BUT NOT THIS STRENGTH WHEN I'VE ONLY _JUST MADE IT_!"

This sent everyone on high alert, "YOU MADE THAT/**THAT?!**" (I suck at overlapped dialogue) The question came from everyone, making him nod as Sasuke suddenly exited the coffin, Naruto then gave chase while everyone else was left to fight each other. Jirobo went after Choji, Shikamaru was stuck with Tayuya in the grove, Sakon and Ukon went after the Inuzuka duo, Neji set his sights on Kidomaruand Lee appeared out of the forest fully-healed and ready to kick ass, as he took up a fighting stance with the intent to fight Kimimaro. Naruto made a quick call, "USE THESE IN YOUR JUTSU IF YOU CAN!"

The second they heard that, clones appeared and stood ready to heal or hurt if needed. Kiba yelled to the distancing blonde, "THANKS NARUTO! GOOD LUCK," He left the sentence hanging as Naruto disappeared, "You're not gonna need it, but just in case..." Sakon was suddenly _on_ his shoulder, smiling, making him look at him with wide eyes and a face that said, 'This has got to be a nightmare or I am so fucking high' He then let out a weird noise that sounded like a squeal of fright, a grunt of pain, and shriek of surprise, making Sakon give him a look of great surprise before bursting out in cackles.

The other opponents had taken their fights somewhere else, seeing as they didn't want to get in the way of the other fights and they didn't want interruptions. (Uncue music)

**Naruto and Sasuke, Shumatsu no Tani**

(Cue: Fall Out Boys-Thanks for the Memories)Naruto's hands flew through seals as he glared at his opponent, Kitsugan blazing at Sujeti Ni, "Tora, Ushi, I, Mi, Hitsuji, Tatsu, Ushi, Saru, U, Ne, Inu, Tora. Majuton: Watashitachi Doho Chi Sakebi no Jutsu! Just enough chakra from me and a little bit of youki should do it..." Naruto's arms were then covered in lacerations, causing blood to leak out, and the blood then began to glow and outlined him with a red aura in the form of a slim and spotted feline. Sasuke saw every hand seal, but his Sharingan wasn't able to copy the jutsu, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? I CAN'T COPY YOUR JUTSU! WHAT ARE YOU!?"

His answer came as a snarl instead of a sentence, alerting him to the jutsu's drawback, "You're incapable of coherent thought..." Sasuke was then clawed by the blood-aura surrounding Naruto. When he was cut, he heard Naruto's voice in his head, "I'm your friend...I'm bringing you back home, to everyone else!" These words were more growls than anything else, but the meaning stood firm, "I'm not going back, that village will only hold me back!"

Naruto ran at him on all-fours, his head was looking down to the water, and his blood-aura took the form of a ram as Sasuke's midsection was headbutted. Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to be going easy on him, he activated the Ten no Fuin, making him change into something he'd never even dreamed of. His skin became coal-touched black, on his nose was a cross that spread under his black sclera eyes, on his back were scaly hand-like wings. Onyx hair was lightened to a brownish black, and his lips looked more feminine, making Naruto 'think' something along the lines of, _Gender-swap!_

Sasuke then charged at him after he created a small beachball-sized Habataku Chidori in his right hand, obviously not wanting to prolong the inevitable. Naruto, wanted to buy some time before Inu got there, being ordered to by the Council more than likely. One of his clones had dispelled after creating another one, letting him know that the Suna no Sankyodai had arrived to save his team's asses. One of his clones had also discovered that Kimimaro was dying of a sickness, and seeing as he was the last of the Kaguya Ichizoku, Naruto's attitude was very dark as he wasn't about to let another clan go extinct!

(Uncue music. Cue: Fall Out Boys-Dance, Dance)"Sasuke...I don't know if you can hear me, but I don't have time for this!" Naruto entered into his third-tailed fusion form, "Our powers are one and the same now, our spirits seek the s**ame thing...But we are not one, not ye**t! Die in the Hellfire of **OUR HATR**ED!" Naruto's fox jaw was now more the front of a fox's skull that had begun to become a mask perfectly fitted for his face. His three tails were made of flesh and fur, bloody chakra was flowing through and dripping off of the fur, giving it an evil look. The bloody chakra was at his hind legs, making him look strange but altogether powerful.

He ran at Sasuke, a Shui Rasengan being formed by his three tails for him to take when he got close enough. They clashed, A-rank jutsu versus A-rank jutsu, and it was GLORIOUS! The blast that it made sent a shockwave the entire forest within a mile radius could feel! (They're still young, a mile is a _mile_stone of an achievement for a chunin, LET ALONE A GENIN. So cut 'em some slack) The problem, though, was the blast had sent Naruto flying into the cliffside, hitting his stomach and the seal. Hitting the seal that hard jostled it, knocking him out, the rocks had been 'carved' with chakra and they still radiated a _tiny_ bit, but just enough to knock out the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Sasuke, on the other hand(-wing) remained airborne and was able to avoid hitting the cliffside.

**The retrieval team and the Otogakure no Shinobi Gonin Shu**

Feeling Naruto and Sasuke's two attacks clash with one another, the two fighting groups stopped in shock, they'd never felt so much power! Naruto's clones, seeing the opening they needed, ran at the stilled-with-shock Oto-nin and punched their respective cursed seal with chakra claws. This strike caught all of the Oto shinobi off guard, as well as Naruto's teammates. The chakra was absorbed by the seals, like they would do with Orochimaru's senjutsu chakra, but this chakra was Naruto's and the seals were collecting his equivalent of senjutsu chakra: bloody-youki.

They screamed in agony and fell to their knees as Naruto's chakra was controlled by the original in his dreams, as he healed them of their ailments and their insanities. Inside of their mindscapes were rambling, humanoid figures. But in Kimimaro's, were the same Orochimaru-headed globs of vaguely-serpentine flesh as in Sasuke's. Naruto's consciousness felt more and more rage, making the bloody-youki become stronger and causing it to override the senjutsu chakra forcefully sent into their bodies.(Uncue music)

The clones had their hands pressed to the seals of their respective subject, and they all saw what the consciousness did, making them roar in anguish, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Not only had the descendant of one of his clan's closest family-friends been tormented by this chakra and its origin, it had even used her physically and made these once innocent kids, monsters! Driving Naruto to awaken, as Sasuke had already left after the blast, and run to the retrieval team and the downed Otogakure no Shinobi Gonin Shu.

He landed in the clearing where his clones gathered the Oto-nin, and they dispelled, as he gathered his bloody-youki. Its bloodiness was a representation of his human chakra tainting the once raw youki, or as Kyuubi had said it, '**Your human filth tainting my pure, raw, youki**'. Naruto's hatred and rage kept growing as he looked to the now contentedly-resting faces of each of the Sound Five, all he wanted to do was give into his madness and destroy Orochimaru and _everything he'd done!_ The others saw that he hadn't left his three-tailed fusion form, making them uneasy, getting the Suna no Sankyoudai take up defensive stances around Naruto in case he lashed out.

"**I hate th**at Teme! When I find...**WHEN I FIND HIM, I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I WILL BATH IN HIS BLOOD AND EAT HIS ROTTING CORPSE! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE EATEN WARM! HE WILL DIE AND ALL THOSE WHO HE'S HARMED WILL BE FREE FROM HIS TORTURE, **DATTEBOYO!" Naruto's breathing was heavy, he was fighting off so much hatred and bloodlust that the others could taste the blood and ghost peppers that represented his bloodthirst.

This was the scene Kakashi walked in on with Anko following to make sure her Gaki was alright. They saw the downed Oto shinobi and watched them revert to their normal forms, horns and bones merging with bone and marrow. Anko's eyes narrowed when they laid on the cursed marks on their necks, making her own begin to spread to the rest of her body. Naruto's anger wasn't being kept silent this time, he let loose a primal roar that could be heard from Konoha. Anko calmed down as much as she could, her Gaki needed her and she wasn't going to let him carry this pain alone anymore.

"It's okay Gaki, let it all out..." The answer she got was more roaring, the Kyuubi's voice was loud as it allowed Naruto's hatred to be heard in his name. Each roar was louder, deeper, angrier, heavier, stronger, eviller, more pain-filled. And Anko held onto him, not letting him go, even as he roared right next to her ear as her head was on his shoulder.

The Suna no Sankyoudai lowered their guard, making a metal dome fold around Gaara, "Gaara!" Temari's concerned voice brought Naruto back as he rushed out of Anko's arms and began attacking the metal contraption. Out of the woods walked four shinobi, seeing as they had hitae-ate on their foreheads, with weapons that no one recognized and a Suna kunoichi in ropes.

"Matsuri/Matsuri!?" Temari and Kankuro's call of recognition made Naruto and co. look to the four strangers, well, Naruto glared at them and charged while the others tried to figure out what was going on. Naruto's premature charge was met with cocky smirks and a tri-bladed sword extending into three dragons that hit him halfway, restraining him in the process. Anko glared at them, seeing Naruto struggle with the dragon-sword, she asked, "Who the Hell are you people and why'd you put Gaara in the metal dome?!"

She received the same cocky smirks from them as the female member of the kidnappers said, "I'm Kujaku, and we're the Shitenshonin! We're here to resurrect our village's founder, Seimei, and to do that we need the Shukaku's power. We brought the girl," She jerked a thumb at Matsuri, "As insurance. Now, let us get what we want and we'll let you, and your friend over there, live!" She was slender, fair skinned, her hair was mostly dark green aside from the two light yellow-striped bangs in the front, light brown eyes with no pupils, and she wore light red lipstick on her full lips. Her attire was a jacket with a furry tuft around her neck, but under was what appeared to be a red dress. Under her sleeveless jacket were a pair swords, judging by the two sword-like bulges on her left side. Her gloves were brown and uninteresting.

Naruto's growl was all this young woman got as an answer, "**You'd go for the weakest of the **jinchuuriki...Cowards!** I'll skin your hides, you took **someone he held precious hostage and now** you dare to play PEACEKEEPER! I AM THE STRONGEST JINCHUUR**IKI! I HOLD THE STRONGEST OF THE NINE! I'**m the one you reeeeaaaalllllyyyy want!**" Her eyes widened as she took note of the vulpine qualities of his fusion form, "Y-y-y-y-you're t-t-t-t-t-the K-!" "Don't speak that name! Not around the **children...Peacock. Ha**hahahaha, fitting name, it really is! You're showing your 'eyed' feathers as a threat, but really, you're nothing but a **bird looking for survival.**"

The dragon heads left Naruto, letting him crouch and catch his breath, as the blue haired wielder of the tri-sword spoke, "What are you babbling about?! Are you going to insult our village like the rest of the hidden villages!?" Kakashi's single uncovered eye looked to the slender boy with pupilless green eyes and blue eye-shadow, "You're from Takumi no Sato of Kawa no Kuni...I see why you wish to resurrect Seimei now. You want your village to survive, and to do that you need to bring out the strongest weapon users you've had or have. So, you took a chance to invade a stronger village and kidnap a chunin's friend,"

Matsuri spoke up, "Student!" Kakashi's eye widened in surprise, "Student!? Well well, my mistake. Anyway, you could have asked Gaara for the chakra you need to resurrect Seimei, I've heard of his prowess and exploits. Gaara was a bloodthirsty killing machine before the Chunin Exams, he still is, but he reasons more and I know that he'd have at least considered it if he was asked. I mean, after all, he wouldn't have taken on a student if he wasn't willing to consider other options. Naruto, here, was aggressive to my other two students when they first started out, and he hated me!"

"But after a while, he opened up, do you see what I'm trying to tell you?" The slim-faced man, most likely the leader, walked to look Kakashi in the eye as he asked, "You'd let us use your jinchuuriki's chakra to resurrect our village's founder!? WHY?!" Temari and Kankuro facepalmed at this strange turn of events, "BECAUSE! Konohagakure no Sato has suffered dearly since the Chunin Exams, and they need all the friends they can get! The fox-boy who your young friend attacked, has done nothing but help others where he can, he'd let you people use his chakra if it meant doing something good. Now, can we have our brother back, please?"

The man looked suspiciously to the group of shinobi in front of him, before Naruto asked, "Wha**t do you ne**ed me to do...Buki-san?" His show of respect made the mans eye-shadowed eyes widen, "...I need to open the sphere, then you need only get inside and it'll siphon your chakra to revive Seimei-sama." Naruto's slitted, red eyes showed determination to help these strangers as he nodded once, "**I'll be ready**, now let out my friend and burden b**rother...**"

The man nodded and clapped his hands together before slamming them to the ground, making the sphere fold back to normal and letting Gaara out, "Jesus, I'm used to being targeted, but this is ridiculous! Five times in one day!? That's horseshit!" Gaara's grumblings made Naruto chuckle as he padded into the sphere and laid down like a fox would do in its den, "**I'**m ready Buki-s**an, get the d**ead guy's ass back to the world of the living!" His excited tone made the man smile amusedly, a kind gesture instead of a cocky one, "My name's not 'Buki'. It's Hoki, and alright, give as much as you feel is necessary without killing someone!"

(Cue: Basshunter-I Can Walk on Water, I Can Fly)"**Gotc**ha, Datteboyo!" The catchphrase's usage made Anko chuckle and say softly, "No matter how many times I see it, I'm always going to be amazed at Gaki's ability to bring people together and stop conflicts...He's going to change the world, I just know it!" The sphere unfolded, locking Naruto in as he let his tenant's youki-turned-chakra out and into the holding pen, "THIS HAD BET**TER BE ENO**UGH!" The sphere was then occupied by two sentient beings, "You must be the one who's giving me a chance to save my village. Thank you, young man, thank you..."

(Uncue music)The soon to-be living man had long hair of a healthy grey, he had red eye shadow on, an incomplete ring around his head that fit perfectly on him like a crown of some sort, and his robes were cream colored. His pupilless, grey eyes were wizened and his face was kind. All in all, he was a decent enough guy in Naruto's book.

"You're very welcome, **Rojin-Seimei!**" The man's left eye twitched at the nickname, "What was that..." "You're clearly very old, and you're a respected figure, so I'll call you Rojin-Seimei. My fusion form's leaving, I won't be able to give you anymore chakra without having to fight for it, and I don't want to fight for it or control of myself! So we're going to have to wrap this up, HOKI! HE'S IN HERE YOU KNOW!" Once that was said, the sphere folded itself up and sank into the ground where Naruto dug up the folded-up piece of metal, "I FOUND! IS MINE NOW!" Naruto then disappeared into nine foxes, one of which taking the folded piece of equipment.

The tall man of the group went after the foxes, yelling, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE MONGRELS! THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO MESS WITH!" Naruto(s?), of course, didn't listen and kept running from the man with wavy brown hair. That's when the voice of an irate Tenten was heard, "LEE! TSUNADE-SAMA SAID THAT YOU SHOULD TAKE IT EASY WITH THE TRAINING! SHE JUST HEALED YOU UP AFTER THAT FIGHT WITH GAI-SENSEI!" She walked through some bushes and saw the group of downed Oto-nin, the Takumi shinobi and the retrieval team.

What caught Tenten's eyes, however, were the weapons and armor the Takumi nin had, "Sugoi! What are those weapons?!" She rushed over and began to fangirl over the weaponry, making those from Takumi look at her with concerned faces, "Is she alright?" Kujaku's question was answered by Lee, "Yes. She is Konoha's residents weapons-user, she has reached chunin this year through mostly weaponry! She also helps around at the weapon shops in our Youthful village!"

Naruto's foxes came back into the clearing and began to toss around the folding spherical piece of equipment as the tall man came after them, "I'm going...to...beat you with...my...morning-star...you little mongrel!" Naruto's foxes didn't seem to care, as they kept tossing the folded metal, making the man grin menacingly before Anko caught the contraption in midair and handed it to the man, "First rule of, and about, kitsune: Keep shiny things away from them. They love to mess with anything they think is interesting, be it a weapon, a hitae-ate or household objects. I learned that the hard way...Damned belt buckles!"

The people gathered heard her grunted complaint, getting very confused looks from them as she glared at the foxes who'd decided she was interesting to stare at, "What? Do you expect me to give you something to sniff at for causing mayhem?" They began to yip at her and several of them tried to climb her legs, all of them failed to, but they tried nonetheless.

"As I said earlier, keep shiny things away from them. Here you go boys!" She made a tossing motion into the woods with a kunai, making them chase after the uncatchable kunai and getting Anko to chuckle, "Hehehehe! That'll show 'im, little assholes..." She began to lightly toss the kunai into the air nonchalantly, like there was nothing wrong with the world, when the Oto-nin woke up with groans.

"What the fuck happened...?" Anko knelt down to look Tayuya in the eye, "Are you a Hanakaro?" Tayuya nodded dumbly, "No wonder he was roaring like a demon! To answer your question; he's healed your minds and bodies of any ailments, injuries, impurities, and any missing organs. He's a lovable pain in th-OW!" She looked to her left hand and found one of the kitsune with her hand still in his mouth as he tugged playfully, "Oh! You think you're hot shit, eh, buster?! Well, we'll see about that..." She grabbed the fox and held him at arm's length, "What are you going to do now?!"

The fox's gekkering and insanely-fast wagging tail, "Oh, you think I'm yours, huh? Well, news flash buster, you sleep under my roof more often than I sleep in your den. So, to put it nicely, you're mine!" She held the cheeky little fuck in her arms tightly, tight enough to stop him from escaping or trying anything, but not tight enough to make him squirmy or embarrassed.

She looked to the other shinobi who saw the interaction between the fox and herself, "WHAT?! He's my kid, technically! Anyway, how do you feel kids?" Her focus on the Oto-nin, she found them gone, "...Fuck! This is Gaki's fault, not mine." The kitsune bunshin having been dispersed, Naruto walked out of the woods with a solemn look on his face, "We'd best be heading back to the village, our mission's over, the job's done..."

Naruto broke apart into nine foxes that came from his flack vest, letting everyone know that any small talk was over. The Takumi shinobi had heard and felt the effects of the mission, and they understood what was wrong. With quick 'thank you's, they left to their village with promises of forming an alliance with Konoha.

The ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves had understood the moment they saw Naruto in the clearing without Sasuke, and knowing the volatility of Sasuke's fanbase, they knew they were going to get chewed out. They'd made an alliance, they'd made some possible allies within Otogakure's ranks, and they'd failed their mission. This was going to suck for them, especially Naruto.

**Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage's Office**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT AWAY FROM YOU!? YOU TALK ABOUT BEING STRONGER THAN SASUKE-KUN, BUT YOU'RE REALLY JUST A DOBE!" Sakura's angered shouting made Naruto wince in pain at her volume, and at the jab as he tried to resist killing her, "It's as I said, Sakura: I caught up to him, I fought him, but the Ten no Juin Sasuke was given is stronger than the one Anko-chan was given. I wasn't strong enough to beat him, when we clashed...his Chidori was about the size of a small beachball," Naruto looked hesitant to continue, "...and made of black lightning. My Shui Rasengan wasn't enough to take him down, we destroyed part of the Shumatsu no Tani! I did everything I could without killing him."

Sakura stared at Naruto and his calm demeanor with angry tears, "BULLSHIT! YOU COULDN'T KILL SASUKE-KUN, EVEN IF YOU'D HAVE GONE ALL OUT! YOU'RE NOTHING," He winced and lowered his eyes, "PATHETIC! WEAK!" Each word stung like bees and his hair covered his eyes as she finished, "DOBE!"

"THAT**'S ENOUGH!**" Naruto now held Sakura's head in his hand that had a claw of chakra outlining it as he held her above the floor, "**I fucked up, Sasuke was like a brother to me, Sakura, don't you _think_ I feel bad enough!? I'm sorry, okay? I said it, and I can't fix my mistake. I won't be your problem for long however, Jiraiya and I are going to leave today, at least _someone's_ going to be glad I'm gone!**"

Naruto dropped a seriously-stunned Sakura to her feet as he left the Hokage's office through the window with an atmosphere of killing anyone who bothered him. He saw Jiraiya his old apartment's roof, looking as serious as the day Otogakure's shinobi invaded, "I heard everything, I'll meet you at the North gate in five minutes."

Naruto nodded with a scowl, "Good. I don't want to come back here!" Jiraiya nodded, "We'll be back in three years, that sound like enough time to cool off to you?" "I don't even care, if I do cool off, I don't think I'll be anymore welcome here in three years than I am right now!" Naruto got a bag from his old, rundown apartment as Jiraiya left. He grabbed anything he'd hidden before running into the forest a year and three months prior. He grabbed his old allowance box from inside the floorboards and then grabbed his first makeshift weapons out from behind a ceiling panel. It was a clawed glove, the claws were made of once-rusted bed springs and the glove was an old glove he'd found on the ground once before weaving it with pieces of chainmail he's found as well as fishnet.

The springs were fused with the fishnet, chainmail, fabric amalgamation by Naruto's chakra being used to meld it by performing simple jutsu with it. The thing looked like it had been weaved, melded and interlocked together by an amateur. There were links of chainmail visible in random places where the glove had been torn or had holes in it, the fishnet connected the chainmail and fabric together in places, as there were strings of the material in the links and weaves. The metal springs-turned-claws were melted into the creation, making it look like the fingers wouldn't be able to move, but the springs were only melted by his chakra enough to remain on the glove. All in all, it looked like shit, but it wasn't abhorrent to look at. It just looked like low-grade armoring.

Naruto looked at it nostalgically, _I haven't used this before, maybe I should give it a field test first...No! There's no time, I'll try it out on the trip!_ With his mind made up, he replaced the panel and floorboard and leapt out the window towards the gate that lead North. He ran across rooftops before foregoing his human legs for his Great Dane-sized three-tailed fox form as he landed in the street and crashed through a couple carts, everyone who he passed had wide eyes and gaped mouths, the Konoha no Akuma was back in its true form.

No matter what he would face, Naruto would face it with his head held high and without fear of what would become of him. He wasn't afraid of the prejudice; the faces of those he passed were cruel sneers, threatening glares and fearful gasp. He wasn't going to die and let everything he'd done ve for nothing; the voices he heard were all for him to be killed and to gang up on him, but he paid them no mind. He wasn't coming back...

**Unchanged**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a wrap ladies, gents and other! I made that little part at the end different from my usual badass moments, I wanted something that ye don't see very often. I'm still a shitty author, a shitty writer and a pain in the ass! R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism, and SEE YA-GOOD NIGHT!


	24. Welcome home, our world begins to fall

WHAZ UP ladies, gents and other! I'm too green a writer to make a good three year training trip, so I'm gonna skip the three years. I'm sorry, I'm probably letting a lot of peoples' hopes down, but I couldn't do that. I don't have the confidence in my self, or the experience, to make a good three year training trip. I'd just make it cracky and make this story worse than it already is. Spoiler alert:Naruto's gonna reach Konoha earlier than everyone expects, and tests the rookies. He's also become a Jonin on the trip by doin' missions that Tsunade sent them on.

'Paraphrasing and or character perception'

"Normal speech"

"**Demonic speech or Inner Sakura**"

_Thoughts and or emphasis_

Jutsu

**XXXXXXXXX**

The Konoha 11, and Temari as she'd been ordered by Suna's council to be a Konoha-nin for whenever Naruto got back, had been training nonstop for the three years Naruto was away with Jiraiya-sama. At the moment they were at Ichiraku Ramen, reminiscing about the good old days, and old questions, "Where could he have gotten all that power? It makes no sense..."

Shikamaru's words were heard clearly by the others and the Ichiraku chefs, "What do you mean, Shikamaru? He was always that strong, we all knew this, it was obvious." Ino said this casually, these words hadn't been heard by anyone of them, so they were shocked to say the least. "What do you mean, Ino-pig? Naruto-baka was a weakling from the start, he couldn't even get Sasuke-kun back!" Before anyone else could retort, they felt a wave of killer intent that vanished as soon as it had come into existence, making them wonder if they were imagining things.

(Cue: Rise Against-Satellite)That's when they were all grabbed by seemingly random, cloaked figures, "What the Hell?!" "Die!" Kiba, who had stopped wearing his heavy jacket, was fighting an opponent who had a leopard next to him, as he assumed this person was a guy from his voice depth. But he couldn't pick up a scent from either of them. "Who are you..." The hood and cloaked figure chuckled, "Your death..." Kiba and Akamaru were then rushed, a punch to the stomach and a headbutt to canine ribs.

"Whoever you are, you picked a troublesome time to start a fight!" The figure before Shikamaru was cloaked and clearly muscular, but her voice was unrecognizable, "Shut up, Garbage!" Her shadow then rose from the ground and began to attack the Nara heir, surprising him to no end.

Ino was almost cut in half by a long, purple-with-silver-highlights ponytail from her hooded opponent, "The fuck?! You're using you hair against me?!" "...yes..." The whispered answer was barely audible, getting Ino to lean forward before dodging another swing from the feminine voiced assailant.

Choji leaped over a sword of what appeared to be the large, cloaked man's arm, "What the heck's with your arm?!" The man didn't answer, he only made the blade stretch towards the semi-armored Choji, who ducked and almost lost his stomach from the elongation. The sword turned into a clawed arm covered in scales that left clawmarks on his chestplate's kanji for 'food'.

Shino was beaten around and his bugs were dying of eating too much chakra from his short, cloaked opponent, "Who are you?" "I am the one teaching you naughty children a lesson..." The muscular man with what appeared to be very small wings on his back, leaped with a kick to Shino's hooded head.

Sakura was being slapped around, literally! "**Who is this person, and why is it that I'm NOT DRIVING?!**" _I can't let you fight_-"UNGH!" Her assailant was too fast to track and she was smacking her at every dash around her, making a small twister appear around her, "Why are you attacking me?! I don't even know you!" The sounds of girly giggles could be heard, making her growl before being slapped in her still small breasts, making her blush before being smacked again. "I'm the girl who's going to teach a bitch to kneel." Her chipper tone was innocent and that made Sakura's eyes widen, _This girl's crazy! And I can't fight back because I can't see her, or even touch her with how fast she is..._

Hinata could see her attacker with her Byakugan, but she couldn't seem to land a blow on him because several others came out of nowhere in a familiar fashion that she couldn't place. "w-w-w-w-Why are you doing this? We'v-v-v-ve done n-n-nothing to you..." The attacker burst out laughing, his voice coming from everywhere, "HAHAHA! Okay, I'll tell ya: Grass grows, birds fly, the sun shines, and brutta! I hurt people. Bonk!" She was hit by an aluminum baseball bat in the pelvic region, "I'm like a force a nature! Boink!" The bat hit her in her fairly developed chest, "If you were from, where _I'm_ from, YOU'D BE FUCKIN' DEAD!" (Please tell me someone gets that reference)

Tenten's weapons were being dodged, deflected or were just flat out missing, "HOW AM I MISSING YOU?! I TRAINED FOR YEARS TO GET MY AIM TO THE POINT IT'S AT AND I CAN'T LAND A BLOW ON YOU!" The woman in a cloak and holding a parasol chuckled condescendingly, "You poor, poor _baby_! Does momma need to teach you manners?! Hehehehehehe..." Her words made Tenten see red, being an orphan had its negative effects on a person.

Lee was being dodged, every blow was ducked or was caught and used against him. The attacker was very short, and his cloak had bent 'horns' underneath, as his attack held a staff with a swirl at the top, "Who are you, to have this amazing experience in taijutsu and such powerful Flames of Youth?!" An old man's voice left the short fighter, "I am but a humble fighter, looking to repay a debt." Lee didn't get the chance to ask anymore questions, because he was now trying to dodge every attack the short man threw at him.

Neji was being dragged through the ground by a woman, that was clear, but the part he didn't understand was why she had broken chains on her wrists, "What are you doing in Konoha?!" "Repaying a debt." She spun and Neji fell into a pit, when he saw her while catching a glance of pink hair. _Who could this be?_

Temari was being electrified, as her fan was made of metal and her affinity's weakness was lightning, "A fair woman...I should spare you and save you for later, but I've a job to do. Sucks to be you!" The voice revealed itself to be a muscular, cloaked man when she noticed dandelion-blonde hair.

The attackers were making what was left of the Rookie 11 look like amateurs, which was no simple feat as they were all chunin. The woman fighting Shikamaru had him bound by his and her shadows, "Konoha shinobi are worthless and are dead weight for the rest of the world! When my crew and I finish you off, we're going to kill everyone you hold precious and then...your Hokage will DIE!" These words were heard by all of the Konoha 11, making their eyes widen. Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly, his shadow beginning to rise and flare...

Ino had been cut up by her attacker's hair, while her own hair was what being used to hang her by, "I hope you said goodbye to your boyfriend before he left, because when he comes back-hehehehe! There'll be nothing left of this wretched village..." Ino's eyes opened violently and she raised her head to look at the sky, where light escaped her mouth and eyes as vines made of yellow energy began to form a body...

"Fatassed Akimichi! You're as worthless as this entire village!" Choji was being held in the air by his head, which was being held by the man's arm that had transformed from scales to stone bricks. Choji opened his eyes to glare daggers through his attacker's stone-brick arm, when butterfly wings of chakra sprouted from his back...

Temari was on the ground, her attacker held his middle and index fingers together over her heart with electricity flowing through his fingers, "You're going to have died for nothing. You failed to seduce the last Uzumaki, you failed to save your brother, and now you'll die failing your new village...so pathetic!" She went through her hand seals with one hand, scratched her left thumb, drawing blood, and slammed her hand on the ground, "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Out of the smoke cloud stepped a ferret the size of a Dalmatian, a green eyepatch over his left eye, a corset-like shirt on and a small scythe-sized sickle in his mouth...

Hinata was under a dog-pile of perfectly solid copies of her cloaked attacker, "How disappointing! A kunoichi of 'the strongest hidden village', a Hyuuga no less, beaten by a _mere child_! I came here, looking for a worthy opponent, and what do I get?! A weak, stupid, wast of space, little girl! No wonder the littler one's going to kill you when she comes of age..." That made Hinata's eyes tear up, _I'll die here...never having told Naruto-kun how I feel!_ "NO!" Hinata's right hand glowed purple and a lion's head of chakra outlined it...

Kiba and Akamaru were on the ground, side by side, beaten and bruised. The enemy ninja placed his foot on top of Kiba's head while his feline friend put Akamaru's throat in its mouth, "The mighty and proud Inuzuka clan, belittled into nothing more than a puny little dog training club! Some clan you turned out to be...and to think my clan branched from _you_!" Kiba and Akamaru exchanged one last glance before Kiba called out in a desperate attempt to save his best friend, "JINJU KONBI HENGE: SOTORO!" Kiba and Akamaru were surrounded by a puff of smoke, when the smoke cleared, there stood a white, double-headed wolf...

Neji was being buried alive, tied up in ninja wire, and defenseless, "My debt is repaid. You should be thankful your life did someone a service, rest now, you deserve it." The hooded woman continued shoveling dirt into the hole she dug to bury the Hyuuga prodigy in. _This is how I die...not with a stab, a bang or assassination. I die by being buried alive...Forgive me, Tou-san! I have no choice but to show my strength, instead of hide it like you told me..._ Neji kicked his legs, getting himself out of the pit as he rocketed towards his attacker by channeling his fire chakra to his feet as propulsion and setting his whole body alight with his fire affinity. His bindings broke and he took the Juuken stance, all the while on fire...

Tenten was surrounded by her own weapons, each one pointed at her vital organs, "So sad. A kunoichi, who dreamt of surpassing Tsunade of the Sannin, beaten with ease..." Tenten glared at her opponent and in a final act of proving her enemy wrong, channeled chakra to her fingertips and creating strings that connected with the weaponry around her...

Lee had opened his four gates again(I weakened 'im for this reason, he can't be able to open all eight until the Fourth Shinobi War), but even then there was nothing he could do to defeat his opponent, "The Konoha no Utsukushiki Aoi Yaju, hmm? I expected better from the student of Maito Gai, but alas, such hopes were undeserving of the Konoha no Kedakakai Aoi Moju!" Lee's eyes turned from teary for failing his sensei, to angry for someone insulting his teacher, "Open, TOMON!" Lee's body was surrounded by energy, his veins became visible and his eyes turned all white...

Shino was almost out of insects, his body had taken quite a beating from the drunken boxing man he had fought, "You've no skills, you're illogical way of fighting makes you an easy opponent to defeat, and now...you'll die!" Gathering what strength he had left, Shino took to fighting with no rhyme or reason in his strikes...

Sakura was, officially, beaten to a pulp. Her entire body was wracked with wounds, minor they may have been, there were too many to be taken lightly, "I took out Tsunade no Sannin's star pupil, that's just making this village's Hokage lose any more dignity from her already worthless title!" Sakura, was seeing her life flash before eyes or what she remembered of it anyway, and she felt no desire to keep fighting...

When the fast-paced girl stopped her running, Sakura saw that she was little older than an academy student. Her features were mostly hidden, but her hair was a sea blue and held up in two long pigtails. The child brought a kunai out of nowhere, and went to slit Sakura's throat, when her lunging hand was caught by the wrist, "**I don't think you'll ever change...Haruno!**" _That voice...where have I heard it before?_ Sakura looked to the hand and saw, "...Inner?" Holding the little girl's wrist was a carbon copy of Sakura, but her attire was way different from the biker short/skirt and red top she wore.

The clothes were the same as she talked to Inner in Yuki no Kuni, but this time she was in technicolor. Her top was red and had the white ring on the back, while the skirt was white, "**I'm going to make this clear, child!**" The little blunette looked to Inner with innocent curiosity, "**The Bitch is _mine_ to kill!**" The child was then thrown into a building.

The entire village felt the power of the Konoha no Juichinin, when the attackers's cloaks disappeared as dust, revealing people they would never think to hurt. Inner and Sakura looked in shock at the genin Hinata before them. Ino's vines of yellow chakra had made a ribcage around her and an enormous arm sprouted, holding who appeared to be a long-haired and younger version of her new role model, Mitarashi Anko. Kiba and Akamaru were about to shred their attackers, when the leopard turned into Kuromaru and Tsume. Shino went to break his opponent's neck, but he stopped as he saw that it was Torune.

Choji's opponent had blocked his blows with his stone brick arm when Choji saw it was his sensei, Asuma. Shikamaru's shadow had become a flame of sorts, when his opponent revealed herself to be his mother but with traits resembling Tayuya, "Hey...dad..." The girl said this as a whisper, Shikamaru being unable to hear her as she ruched him. Tenten had her weapons in the air by using her chakra strings, but her opponent showed herself to be a young Tsunade, "Could you kill your Hokage?!"

Hinata's assailant revealed itself to be a group of child and combined versions of her friends, boys and girls both, as the first one dispelled the others to reveal a blue-haired version of Kiba when they were children, "Sup, mother..." Hinata was unable to hear the last part, as the blue-headed Kiba copy attacked her with taijutsu. The girl fighting Neji revealed herself to be a pink dye-haired Tenten. (Uncue music. Cue: 21 Pilots-Stressed Out)

Temari was about to break her attacker's skull with her fan, when she saw he was Kankuro, "Hey, Ane-chan..."The attackers, familiar or not, started to sing as they fought, "Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days. When the mamas said: I'm not sick, I'm just stressed out! We used to play pretend, give each other different names. We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away! Used to dream of outer space, but now they laugh and yell in my face: Wake up, you gotta make money!"

The shinobi of Konoha were now fighting at a higher power, when the attackers beat them again and turned to dust. As they disintegrated, the enemy ninja yelled, "WAKE UP!" The Konoha no Juichinin were suddenly back in Ichiraku, where Ayame and Teuchi were staring at them with mildly surprised faces before they brightened as they looked behind the group.

"What the...Hell just happened?!" They heard a rough, masculine voice, "I gave you a lesson..." (Uncue music)They turned around to see a taller and maturer-looking, "N-N-NARUTO-KUN!" Ayame leaped over the counter and tackled her little brother figure, "WHY DIDN'T YOU VISIT?!" Naruto, although clearly more muscular than the female cook, was being strangled by her bearhug and breasts.

"A-AYAME! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Ayame, hearing her father's words, looked to the man smothered by her breasts, "OH MY GOD! SORRY! DON'T DIE NARUTO-KUN!" She began to shake Naruto, violently, making his already dead-looking form worse. When Naruto got the raving cheftress to stop straddling him, letting him stand up to reveal he was as tall as Kakashi with his hair down.

Naruto's vest wasn't a chunin's like the rest of them had, he wore a Jonin flak jacket that had the camouflage colors from his home-made flak jacket with areas of orange that made seem less noticeable somehow. His boots were steel-toe, had small spikes on them and were black. The pants Naruto wore were also camouflage, with the same kind of colors: brown, green, black and orange. His fingerless gloves looked normal enough. On both shoulders were perfect copies of the charm Naruto wore as a genin and chunin. Naruto then took an amalgamation of claw-like bedsprings, chainmail, cloth, and fishnet out of his pocket and put it on his hand.

Naruto wore his hitae-ate as a bandanna that surrounded his head, but didn't cover his shaggy and longer locks of blonde hair. His body was lean and muscular, like when he was a chunin, but he was now completely devoid of baby fat. He let them soak him in, before he said, "I'll leave if you really don't want to talk to me!" He then dispersed into nine foxes, "GOD DAMN IT, DUDE! IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT YOU FRIENDS AFTER THREE, FUCKING YEARS?!" They heard laughter, and saw Naruto standing on a roof with a superior air to him as he leaped away.

The group knew that he wasn't kidding, as everyone had found out in the retrieval mission. As the group gave chase, they all had one thought, _Is he going to actually leave forever?_ When they reached the gate, they saw the foxes entering Naruto's long sleeves with Jiraiya talking to the guards. They would've called out to Naruto, had Konohamaru not screamed out, "ORIOKO NO JUTSU!" In their way stood an attractive, naked girl where Konohamaru once stood.

Jiraiya, Izumo, Kotetsu and any innocent bystanders had sudden and 'inexplicable' nosebleeds, "What do you think Naruto-nii-san?!" Konohamaru's femal voice was even more attractive, making the nosebleeding males imagine moans in that voice. Naruto chuckled as he opened his slitted, blue eyes, "Kono...I've outgrown using that jutsu for no reason. I'm not the same chunin I once was, I've matured. That jutsu was ranked S, because I got Hiruzen down with it once, so using it for no reason other than kicks is a bad idea...I've also improved it, so I'm not as impressed as I would've been three years ago! Now, Isaribi, did the genjutsu do what you wanted?"

(Deviantart Isaribi Gaiden by Zeth3047 is my basis here)Out of nowhere, a young woman landed in front of Naruto. Her hair was purple and reached her upper back while her eyes were black and pupilless. She wore a beautiful sea foam-green dress that opened on the sides, allowing her legs to be seen. The bottom of her dress had two triangles pointing away from each other, on her left cheek was an accumulation of scales arranged in the form of a fairy with a tail. Her bangs were held out of her face by bandage-wrappings that went around her head, although the left side of her face was covered by her bangs. There were elbow pads, black pauldrons on her shoulders, a knot of cloth was wrapped around her waist, her hitae-ate of Konoha was a choker with oceanic creatures sewn into the cloth, her hands were wrapped in bandage cloth like Lee's and her spiked sandals had heels. She had an hourglass figure, her arms were well toned, her legs seemed to go on forever, her eyes showed seriousness that her companions seemed to lack but were still playful, and her breasts (This is to show how much of a perve Kiba is. He's already checkin' out someone he just lays eyes on) were around the C-cup range.

"Hai, sensei...are these the peo-?" "SENSEI?!" All of the Konoha no Juichinin had shouted that, even stoic Shino and Neji rose their voices. Isaribi had her ears covered from how loud they'd shouted, Jiraiya was snickering, Kotetsu and Izumo were laughing their asses off at Naruto's glowering expression. Naruto, visibly pissed with his old friends, said in a dangerous tone, "So it's _that_ hard to believe that I; a powerful shinobi with a Dojutsu, large reserves, huge learning opportunities and capabilities; is a sensei! Cover your ears, Isaribi..." Isaribi had been removing her hands from her ears when her sensei's voice told her to do otherwise in a malicious tone, "H-Hai sensei..." Her ears covered, Naruto let loose a lot of profanities and insults at his old friends while Jiraiya, Kotetsu and Izumo were trying to stop laughing at the Konoha Eleven's faces.

"-AND GO FUCK YOURSELVES WITH AN OLD HAG-FILLED BROTHEL! Huh huh huh..." Naruto's words left everyone gathered, minus the older ninja and Isaribi, stunned. He'd said a number of curse words they'd never known existed until Naruto gave them a tongue lashing. Naruto took a deep breathe and looked to his not-so-surprised student with gentle eyes as he removed her hands from her ears, "I needed to get that off my chest! Now, let's talk to Tsunade before Sakura realizes I'm here..."

Just after saying that, the voice of Inner called out of Sakura's throat, "**LOOK OUT, NARUTO'S STUDENT!**" When they heard this, Naruto looked and saw Sakura charging Isaribi. He acted instantly, he caught Sakura's fist in his outstretched hand and was pushed back a few feet while still holding Sakura's hand shakily, _Tsunade...when I get in there...I'm going to kill you, Datteboyo!_

Sakura's eyes widened momentarily as she tried to goad Naruto into 'admitting' that he wasn't a Jonin, "CHA! NARUTO-BAKA! QUIT MAKING THINGS UP AND TELL US WHO THIS OUTSIDER IS!" Naruto's face twisted into a grimace as he snarled out, "**Touch m**y student...**and I'll** Kill You...Dat**tebo**yo!" Naruto's eyes met Sakura's, showing her that he'd entered his Dojutsu's second stage, "I may not be-ungh!** The strongest Jonin in** the world...**but I'm-ergh.**.. strong en**ough to **end a certain, pink-ha**ired bitch'**s misery!" Naruto's grunts and groans were the aftershock of Sakura's blow sending jolts up and down his tense-muscled body.

Temari, seeing that the target of her indefinite mission was present, took it upon herself to start flirting. "So..." She started, "what all have you done these past three years?" Her attempt at starting a conversation made Isaribi fail at trying to stifle her pitying laughter. Everyone else, not getting to know the real Naruto like Isaribi, looked to the fourteen year-old questioningly. Naruto would've answered, had a little girl's voice not piped up, "Daddy! What are all these people doing being loud?" The entire group instantly assumed Naruto was a father until Naruto turned, glared, and sweatdropped while saying, "Why is it that you two are _everywhere I go_?!"

Behind Naruto stood an average looking man with brown hair, black eyes and a little girl of about four years old at his side. The man was dressed in casual clothes and he seemed normal enough as he rubbed the back of his neck, saying, "I don't try, Naruto-san. Little Paninya, here, just loves going where you go!" Naruto's head dropped with a cloud over his head, "Why can't children ever take me seriously?" Konohamaru, as if on cue, said, "Let's play Ninja, Naruto-nii-san!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! AAHH!" Naruto's exasperated shout made Jiraiya and Isaribi bust their guts. The blonde jinchuuriki turned sensei looked to his student and his sensei irritably, "I know where you both sleep, you know what that means..." Isaribi suddenly shut up, Jiraiya soon followed after it sank in, "Hai!" Naruto, now feeling better, started walking towards the Hokage's office when his stomach growled and he took a swig from a hip flask.

The growling stopped as soon as Naruto took a swig, but before he could take another his student took the flask with a simple, "Nope, not today, Buster!" Her sensei, now deprived of his drink, started trying to get it back peacefully before he'd later resort to harsh training. "C'mon, Isaribi." His groaning wasn't unfamiliar to his travelling companions, "Give me back my hip flask! I haven't drank from it this week until now, please!" She didn't even look at his puppy-dog eyes, as she'd trained to resist them after he'd used them on her to the point it was ridiculous.

"Sensei, you're fighting off an addiction, and the last thing you need right now is temptation. You've been doing fine so far, but every time you smell foxnip or ramen, you take a 'swig' from your flask and we can't have you getting drunk on the Hokage. We need to set a good impression on her, you haven't talked to her in three years, so she's probably mellowed out a little!" Naruto growled out in a fox's voice, making several of the Konoha no Juichinin make clean out their ears in attempt to stop hearing things.

Everyone but Isaribi had thoughts along the lines of, _That depends on your definition of 'mellowed out'._

**Hokage's Office, noon**

"Hey, Tsunade, please tell my student to give me back my flask or I'll blow your sake stash right _up your fat ass!_" Naruto's threat was met with Tsunade 'lightly' tossing a paperweight at his head, which he dodged. Seeing that she didn't believe him, he pulled on the glove's edges and generated a twister in his palm, "I'll do it and you can even as Ero-Sennin and Isaribi!" Tsunade looked to her old teammate and Naruto's student with a raised eyebrow, when they nodded with ghastly white faces.

Her own face paled at the concept of not having her sake to drink away her boredom and headaches, ironically. Tsunade then put on a sweet smile, "Naruto-kun's-student-san?" Isaribi, realizing that the Godaime Hokage was addressing her, she said a short, "Yes, Hokage-Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade's smile became less strained as she pointed at Isaribi while staring at Naruto, "Two things. First off: Why aren't you acting like you tau-?!" "I didn't." Naruto looked down and rubbed the back of his neck irritably, "She's always like that!"

Tsunade's head drooped disappointedly at the fact that any chance of drilling respect into Naruto was lost, "Okay then: Can you _please_ give your sensei his hip flask?!" The purplette blinked and put her hands up in the way when someone gets too close, trying to ward off the Godaime Hokage's batting eyelashes and sickly-sweet request, chuckling nervously.

Jiraiya, deciding to save his technically 'grand-student', intervened by stepping in front of Isaribi and taking up all of Tsunade's vision, "Tsuna-hime! I'm ashamed! Letting a mere _Jonin__,_ bully a_ Kage_ into doing what he wants...Tsk, tsk, tsk! You should be ashamed of yourself." Tsunade blushed at his commanding voice, she'd never tell him but she always found that attractive in a person, and that voice made her hot and bothered. Unknown to everyone else, three shinobi, a ninken and thousands of insects caught scent of Tsunade's arousal.

Naruto and Kiba chuckled in evil perversion, Shino pushed his glasses up his nose to hide his embarrassment, Akamaru whined in groin-related pain, and Isaribi blushed at the fact that she was smelling a female Kage's arousal. Tsunade waved off Jiraiya and his effect on her, returning to the 'crisis' at hand, "_Please_ give the flask back to your sensei! Don't make me pull Kage card on you..."

Naruto smirked victoriously, until Isaribi drank all that was in the flask in one gulp, getting Naruto to yell out, "SONUVABITCH! THAT WAS COMBINATION CONCOCTION! YOU KNOW WHAT FOXNIP DOES TO THE HUMAN IMMUNE SYSTEM! EVEN YOURS! GOD DAMNIT, ISARIBI! Ho-okay...breath. Breathe...Hehehe, just-God damnit, Isaribi! Your loyalty's too good for me!" When the words 'combination concoction' reached Isaribi's ears, her eyes widened and Jiraiya facepalmed at his student and grand-student's interactions.

"...How much was left, Naruto?" Jiraiya's sigh made Naruto groan in exasperated irritation, "A fifth of the bottle! She's got at least two more hours before the foxnip in my drink gets to her kidney and kills it, and her...just-ERGH! Isaribi, if Tsunade wants to live and gets her ass in gear, I'm _forbidding_ you from _ever_ taking my flask to drink it yourself! Got it!" Isaribi nodded, though the rest of the group was very confused.

Anko flew through the window onto Tsunade's desk and stood up with a glare, "Alright! Where's my Gaki?!" Naruto's face hit the floor as he mumbled, "...it's only been three years...harsh words, such harsh words..." He got up and looked to Anko with tired eyes, "I'm right, _fucking_ here, Anko-chan. But, right now's not the best of times! My student," He sent a soft glare at Isaribi, "Decided to play hero-over-addiction and drank from my flask...The very flask that had my concoction of foxnip and ramen, she's got only about two hours before I beat Tsunade into healing my student because I _fucking know_ she'll try to use Isaribi against me later..."

Anko, now getting a good look at the 'stranger', lunged at him, "GAKI!" "OW! WHAT PART OF, 'THIS ISN'T A GOOD TIME', DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Anko got off of Naruto, calming down and looking at her surrogate little-son-brother's student, "You got yourself a fine student, Gaki! What's her best course, Bedroom Physics?!" Naruto facepalmed while almost everyone else was blushing or had nosebleeds, "I told you...she might Die! This isn't the time for your perverse jokes! Tsunade, you'd better get started healing Isaribi or I'm going to..." Naruto placed a claw from his glove to his hitae-ate, telling her all she needed to know, "OKAY! Let's go take a _quick_ tour at the hospital's ER, shall we?!"

Naruto nodded with a harsh glare, "Good choice!" Isaribi then fell to her knees, "Damn it, looks like I underestimated the amount in the flask! We've gotta hurry." Naruto was gone in a gust of wind with Isaribi in his arms bridal style. Anko and Jiraiya rushed after him, while the others had faces that asked 'what just happened'.

**Konoha hospital, 1:00 P.M.**

(The Rookie 11 are trying to comprehend what happened in the office)

Naruto was at the ER's doors with Isaribi in his arms still, snarling at a doctor to let him through, "I'M TELLING YOU THAT I'VE A DYING PATIENT IN MY ARMS AND I NEED YOU TO MOVE!" The doctor was the same from Ino's hospital room years ago, "I told you, _Demon_, that I don't accept demon-lovers!" The doctor sent a glare towards Naruto dying student, making Naruto think something like, _FUCK THE AUTHORITIES!_

The Jonin jinchuuriki jumped and kicked the doctor in the chest, through the door and then ran through into the room. Jiraiya and Anko came through the busted door, stepping on the doctor in Anko's case, to stay with Isaribi and Naruto. When the Rookie 11 and Tsunade got there, Naruto was pacing at the foot of a paler-than-was-healthy-Isaribi, "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH, DATTEBOYO! COULD YOU'VE, I DON'T KNOW, TAKEN LONGER WHEN THERE'S ONE OF YOUR OWN NINJA ARE NEARING DEATH! Isaribi's going through intestinal shock, and you're taking your sweet old time..."

Naruto's glare was like how a father acts when his daughter's in danger. Tsunade saw that Naruto was getting ready to kill if she didn't treat Isaribi and quick, "I'll get started." Naruto rolled his eyes, "Now you show concern, typical! Why am I even surprised?! I shouldn't be, after all, who cares what happens to a jinchuuriki or its students?!" Anko, seeing Naruto's hysterical ramblings might compromise what he was, slapped him across the face about fifteen times before stopping to ask, "Better?!"

Tsunade had rushed to work on her newest patient as Naruto was taken outside of the room, "It takes her half a fucking hour to get here to treat my student, but any other Jonin's student she'd rush here fo-Itaitaitaita!" Anko resumed her slapping, making sure everyone saw it to makes sure Naruto took everything into consideration instead of going apeshit on someone for nothing, "Calmed down yet?!" "Why would she care, I mean I-OW!" Foregoing the light slaps, Anko took to bitch slapping, hard.

After about the twentieth slap, he grabbed her hand by the wrist and shook his head before taking a few calming breathes, "Just...God Damn It, Isaribi! She knows better than to drink from my flask, why would she do that when she could very well die?!" Sakura, being a medic, decided to ask the question that had been bothering her since Naruto started freaking out, "...Naruto, why isn't she supposed to drink from your flask? I get that it's yours and all, but other than that, all of your speech has been making us go deaf..."

Naruto looked at her with a glare, before taking a few calming breathes, "Nnngh! Foxnip, is poisonous for the average human being. Now, by no means is Isaribi average in any way, but it's still toxic for her. Especially because of what she endured and what happened to her immune system...now her intestines are very delicate to even some of the easiest acidic foods, but she gets by. I, technically , adopted her and now she's not just my student...she's my daughter, even though she's only two years younger than me. She never had family, and since we have similar backgrounds, we formed a bond and I...took her in... Anyway, foxnip is _very_ harsh on the digestive track and when it finishes dissolving, the enzymes screw with the human intestines. Foxnip enzymes are what make it irresistible for foxes, and aren't harmful for humans when separate frfrom each other. But altogether, this is my fault. I didn't warn her and now she's-ngh...I suck as a parental-sensei!"

The others listened to his confession whole-heartedly, wanting to understand the reason Naruto was so aggressive to Tsunade-sama about healing Isaribi. Jiraiya looked to his godson with old eyes, "Naruto, look at me..." Said jinchuuriki did as requested and looked into his sensei's eyes, "You're young and you're going to make mistakes, it happens. You're also new to being a father for someone, but don't beat yourself up about it. Tsunade-hime will do everything she can to save your daughter, I promise you that!"

Naruto looked to his sensei with eyes that wanted to cry do badly, but wouldn't out of pride and determination. Anko sat next to her seated little-son-brother figure and wrapped a n arm around his shoulders to help him feel reassured, "Gaki, do you remember the day we met?" Naruto looked to her and said, "The day you offered yourself to me sexually in exchange for a place to sleep? Yes, I remember! It's hard to forget the day a woman in her thirties offers a ten year-old to fuck her..."

Anko hit him upside the head, all the while blushing, "I meant how I could never figure out what to do with you, asshat!" Naruto looked nostalgic, "Ah! Like the time you told me to sleep in you bathtub with a-Ow!" Anko's blush spread to her fishnetted bosom, "Can you ever not bring up the times I was suggestive, we're having a moment!"

"Easy for you to say. You weren't forced to ea-mmph!" Anko covered his mouth and glared at him, "I dare you to finish that sentence..." Naruto had a smug look in his eyes, _Score one for the fox, Anko-chan..._ The Konoha no Juichinin were piecing everything together, and when they did, they had massive nosebleeds and blushes as Anko looked downcast with a cloud over her head. She turned to the snickering Naruto, perversely-chuckling Jiraiya and out-right laughing Kiba with glares, "I hate you! I was trying to act mature and motherly, but you just had to screw it! Fuck It!"

Before she could leave her seat, Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. There was a flaw in this plan however, as they were seated in the middle of the room, with nothing supporting the backs of their seats. So when Naruto pulled her back, he pulled her into himself and knocked them over onto the floor where Anko ended up straddling Naruto.

There was an awkward silence, until Lee said a short and pointless, "Yosh!" And that made Naruto disappeared as a miniature inferno of colors, making Anko's knees hit the floor and getting her to groan, "All of my hate, Gaki! _All_ of my hate..." Naruto just sat in the Lotus Position on the ceiling nonchalantly, "And all of my wrath, Anko-chan! Your flames of hatred are no match for my fury!" The rest of the Konoha ninja were thinking something, _This amount of arguing, for however long it takes for Tsunade-sama to heal that girl...we're going to go insane!_

**Timeskip, hour and a half**

Tsunade walked out of the room with very confused face, "She's stable...but she's...something else about her!" Naruto looked to her from his meditation on the ceiling, "Come with me, I don't want anyone's judgement on her!" Naruto landed on his feet as he grabbed Tsunade's shoulder, took her in the room and looked to Jiraiya and Anko to make sure the door was sound proofed.

Tsunade fixed Naruto with a glare, they may be family but they couldn't stand each other and their principles, "What the Hell, Jakkasu?!" Naruto glared at her for the demeaning nickname, "Isaribi was experimented on as a child, and the experiments basically shot her immune system. So any medical jutsu you use won't do that much good on her, she also hates hospitals and is probably resisting while thinking she's being experimented on again. Her 'enhancements' are what make her like Anko-chan and the other jinchuuriki, the people of her village had been losing children and she was the only one to come back!" Naruto's fists balled and he grit his teeth. Tsunade, of course, was skeptical.

"What could these experiments have done to this sweet, little girl?" Naruto's slitted, blue eyes bore into Tsunade's now less cynical face. Naruto moved Isaribi's bangs from the left side of her face, revealing the scales Tsunade hadn't noticed before now, "She's patches of scales strewn over her entire body, some larger than others...they ruined her for having a normal life and the culprit was one your old teammate's servants!" Isaribi was suddenly awake and was looking around frantically, seeing that she was in a hospital she started thrashing and screaming to escape her bed.

Naruto held her arm, getting her to look in his eyes, "Easy! You're fine, I'm not going to let you live that over again. Don't worry..." Naruto held her close in a sideways hug, before he asked 'politely', "Flask. Now!" Isaribi looked to her sensei confusedly before she looked sheepish and handed him the empty flask, "You're going to need to recuperate, so you're going to be unable to take part in missions..."

Isaribi looked to her sensei with hopeful eyes, "Soooo, does that mean that I'm off from training?!" Naruto looked up in thought before giving his student a serious noogie, "LIKE HELL YOU'RE OUT OF TRAINING! Chakra control, I don't care how you do it, but you're doing it..." This drastic change from fatherly to military law enforcement caught Tsunade and Anko by surprise while they left the room to see everyone outside the room look worried.

That's when Sakura punched Naruto in the mouth, where Naruto literally tried to eat her hand, getting horrified expressions from most of the Konoha shinobi. "Img rasbd cytds amf hamceds!" Sakura, although slightly aroused by the strange suction and heat on her hand, asked, "Huh?" Naruto then spit the hand from his mouth, "I'M BACK BITCHES AND BASTARDS! Oh, and also Ryu Fujin!" His words made Tsunade knock him out, "Sensei! I forgot to mention, I made what I assumed would be the children of your friends in my genjutsu..." Isaribi walked out of the room, fully healed and fully clothed instead of in her hospital gown and bed.

"What are you doing out of your bed and how are you walking around?!" Isaribi looked to the Godaime Hokage with wide eyes, "You mean to tell me you've never seen Naruto-sensei use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? That's one of his trademark jutsu, besides that one he made called Tsurga..." Tsunade stared at the bunshin in awe, "How large are your chakra reserves?"

"...Not large..." Everyone aside from Naruto and the clone facefaulted as Naruto got up, "She's being both honest and modest right now. Her reserves are larger than any of the Konoha no Juichinin, besides me. She can make up to ten Kage Bunshin, while those who're trapped in Isaribi's genjutsu have reserves weaker than my genin student!" The victims of Isaribi's genjutsu were downcast with a unanimous cloud over their heads, feeling like they'd disappointed their own respective sensei.

"Anyway...this was one Hell of a homecoming! I need to refill my flask, that a _certain genin_ decided to drink from..." Isaribi had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed, as she rubbed the back of her head nervously while Naruto went to refill his flask with a concoction of ramen and foxnip.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a wrap ladies, gents and other! I'm sorry it took so fuckin' long, I had little to no inspiration and I didn't feel like writin' this chapter with how weird it is. No flamin', constructive criticism, R&amp;R, SEE YA-GOOD NIGHT!


	25. A home that never was

Whaz up ladies, gents and other! Sorry I haven't updated A fox's life in a while, I'm caught up in my new story, Fairy Tail's Lost Dragon. I'm gonna try an' make it up to y'all by postin' this chapter, an' if anyone's read Ichigo's Hollow Life, I'll do the same there. I don't own Naruto Shippuden or the original series. Spoiler alert: Naruto's gonna meet his old teachers, and acquaintances. Someone asked if I was, or am, an orphan. I'm gonna dispel any doubts, I'm not an orphan or a neglected child, I'm just depressant and emotionally quirky.

_Thoughts or emphasis_

'Paraphrasing'

"Normal speech"

"**Demonic speech or Inner Sakura**"

Jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The old ramen stand was still standing after four years without its best customer. The first year was when Naruto 'went missing' and the other three were what gave Naruto his daughter/student. Now he just needed to get some ramen into his flask and then find some foxnip, if any still grew in Konoha, "Hey, Ayame-neechan! I need you to fill my flask with ramen, please. I can't stay for a bowl or nine, I have to get reacquainted with everyone...again!"

Ayame looked over the counter, tears in her eyes at how much Naruto had changed, "Where is he?! Give him back!" The confused look he gave brought a sad smile to her face, "Where's the little boy we miss so much? Give him back..." She came around the counter and caught Naruto in a hug, "Please, bring back that knucklehead we miss..."

Naruto wrapped his muscular arms around the ramen chef with a soft smile, "That boy rests peacefully," Ayame's eyes widened and her pupils shrank, "Don't disturb the departed and let the dead rest..." Ayame began to cry into his shoulder, "Why did he have to die, why?! What killed him?! Who killed him?!" Her sobs were heard by Teuchi, who had overheard everything said, "The villagers and their stupidity."

Naruto nodded to the old chef and patted Ayame on the back, subliminally telling her to let go, but she just tightened her grip on him like he wouldn't be there when she let go. Taking matters into his own hands, Teuchi walked around the counter and pulled his daughter off of the blonde jinchuuriki before them, "What can I do for you, Uzumaki-san?" Naruto visibly winced, "Couple things. First: don't call me 'Uzumaki-san', it makes me sound like an old man and I'm your favorite costumer. I just...grew up! Secondly: I need some ramen, but I need it to fill my flask, my student decided to make me fight my addiction and drank my foxnip and ramen combination."

Ayame was still trying to stop tears from falling, but hearing Naruto had grown up made it harder. Teuchi nodded with a nostalgic smile on his face as he saw Naruto drool slightly at the smell of ramen, "You still can't control your salivary glands at the prospect of eating your favorite food, hehehe..." Naruto laughed heartily, "Ye-haha-ah! It was, and still is, my favorite food! Even though I should've lost my stomach for it, having eaten it almost everyday, I still can't stop loving it, Datteboyo!"

(Cue: Daughtry-Waiting for Superman. It fits the emotional atmosphere)Ayame sniffled and smiled at the sound of Naruto's old catchphrase, "Let's get to it, for old times sake! You'll come here whenever you need a refill, won't you?!" Naruto's laughter grew as he nodded happily and crossed his heart with a clawed hand, "Couldn't stop me if you tried, Ayame-neechan! Just try and stop me, it won't end well for anyone, but it would be hilariou-HAHAHA!" They all began to smile like old times, when Naruto was innocent and a total dunce, when days were brighter and the village wasn't sitting on a time bomb of rage. When the village was constantly being pranked for being stupid, when no one was killed for attacking the occasional oversized fox.

(Uncue music) The sound of a pair of uncontrollable, feminine giggles was heard behind the seated Uzumaki, getting the three to turn and see, "Yamanaka-san, Temari-san. What a surprise!" Temari and Ino glared at Naruto's smug face, seeing that he was trying to piss them off, "You knew we were there the whole time didn't you?!"

"...maybeeeeee..." The way he lengthened that word was all the incentive they needed to punch him, before their punches were caught in his palms, "I'm a Jonin, remember? The title ain't just for show. It's kinda sad that my _genin_ student took down a group of eleven _chuunin_, with a pulse of killer intent..."

They stared into his slitted, blue eyes in confusion, "That wasn't killer intent, that was a genjutsu! How would killer intent be used as a genjutsu?!" Naruto slapped his knee and began to bust a gut, the ramen chefs were cooking and listening offhandedly, "Killer intent isn't _just_ killer intent, Temari-san! If that were the case, I'd've been killed by the entire village's hatred, let alone the other nine which includes your brother..." Temari's eyes widened, "If it were only killer intent, it would've been used to kill the jinchuuriki. Have you ever seen a civilian use killer intent? No? Exactly my point! I learned things in my time away from the village, and in the village. Killer intent _is_ the willingness or desire to kill, it wouldn't be killer intent if it wasn't, but it has chakra in it which is what makes it so powerful."

He let them process before continuing, "I can't use genjutsu, therefore I can't teach it and Ero-Sennin isn't proficient in it, because our chakra reserves are too large and too powerful. So I use a close second, can you guess what it is?!" He waited for the two kunoichi to try, when Ino asked, "Killer intent?" "Is that an answer or a question?" Everyone but Naruto facefaulted, his way of teaching was difficult to understand, "Killer intent!"

"Ding-ding-ding! Give the chick a prize! I use my killer intent as a genjutsu, Isaribi does the same and Ero-Sennin is learning to do it as a second nature. I've perfected it, and you saw my genin student's skill in 'kiragen'. That's trademarked, by the way!" Naruto then went silent, the smell of ramen filling his nose and his mouth open, drooling. Temari and Ino exchanged a glance while Naruto was 'preoccupied', Temari glared at Ino which confused the platinum-blonde.

"...Could you teach me, Naruto-kun?" Temari's hesitant question brought Naruto out of his daze to look at her with a deadpan, "If I taught you, you'd be dead. Isaribi can handle my style and training regiment, while the Konoha no Juichinin were easily beaten by a mere _genin_!" Naruto's words made a clatter resound in the kitchen, while Ino and Temari were staring at the ground with clouds over their heads.

"You two've a fighting style and ninja orientation, that I'd interfere with if I trained you and you survived! Plus, does it look like I'm going to be taking in just anybody?!" Temari made a snarky comment of, "You took in that girl..." And she was then being held above the ground by her throat, "**Insulting something you've no prior, or any, knowledge of...just like the arrogant civilians and shinobi who've tried to kill the jinchuuriki! Your own brother was subjected to comments and treatment like that! Are you no different than those who've harmed your family?!**" Temari looked into Naruto's slitted, red eyes in fear for her life.

"Naruto-kun, please put Dusty Tails down. We don't want this to become an international incident!" Naruto chuckled darkly, "**Temari, here's a Konoha shinobi! I remember the mission she told me the Suna council sent her here for, and she also wears your home's emblem.**" Ino looked at Naruto with scared eyes, if his demonic voice had scared her when he fought the Sandaime, it _terrified_ her now as a young woman.

"Why...do you talk as if...you're not from Konoha?! You were born here! It's...your home..." Naruto looked back to the woman who's throat was in his clawed grasp, "**I'm not home here! This place abused me since I was born...How would you feel about the village that tried to kill you on several occasions, _just for living_?! Oh, wait! You already do, or rather, your brother does...**" Naruto let go of Temari's throat and sat back down, his eyes returning to their first stage, "This place isn't my home. It's nowhere near my home, the only reason this village yet stands is because those I hold precious live here still!"

Naruto gave Ayame's outstretched hand his flask, which was then filled with a bowl of ramen and handed back, "Thank you, Ayame-neechan! Here's for the flask..." He placed down some money and left the stand, a calm step in his stride as he walked into the forest. Ino and Temari looked to a giggling Ayame, "What/What?"

"Hehe-He likes you two. He just won't admit it and can't figure out what he feels, just like a guy! Hehehe!" They blushed and turned away from an outright laughing Ayame, "That was..." "Awkward!" They exchanged a glance once more and gave chase to where they last saw Naruto, both for different reasons.

Ino was looking for the little boy she'd made friends with in her parents' shop. Temari was just trying to complete her mission for her home, not Konoha but her real home, Suna.

**Training Ground 7**

Naruto strolled leisurely into the training ground, when he was attacked by a man with gravity defying, silver hair. "Inu! Nice to see you're not as slow as when I was a Gaiden!" Kakashi looked his former student in the eye seriously, "And it's good to see you can block my punch. Jesus!" Kakashi pulled his fist back from Naruto's blocking arm, "What are you wearing under your jacket? That stuff isn't meant to be hit by a weak punch like that! Jesus, that's uncomfortable! I think I popped something..."

Naruto began to laugh heartily, "Yeah! I came here looking for foxnip, but I get a man who pops his wrist when he hits a cloak of chakra-hahaha!" Kakashi looked confused now and Naruto explained, "My chakra is poured into the spot being targeted when an attack is about to hit me. It's a subconscious thing now. Doesn't mean I don't have to dodge, nothing is indestructible, but I'm closer than those without the Koton Kekkai Genkai. I'm a sensei, by the way!"

Kakashi facefaulted at Naruto's sudden change of topic, "Back up. Koton? Don't think I've heard of that one..." Naruto nodded knowingly, "I came across a guy who used it once in a fight, he's an ex-Konoha shinobi. Couldn't kill him without biting off more than I could chew, so he's still out there." The Kitsunin began walking around the training ground and picking foxnip leaves, before pushing them into his flask and shaking it vigorously after closing the cap.

"And that is?" Friend Killer's question was met with a smirk, "A 'yes-behind-a-no'...I'm fighting off a ramen and foxnip addiction, and this stuff helps prevent withdrawal! It's ingenious and a backfiring...my student drank it and she's now stuck in the hospital, which she absolutely abhors!" Kakashi chuckled at his former student's new life, _He's growing up faster than I can get older! If this keeps up, I won't be chosen for Hokage...THANK YOU, SWEET MERCIFUL GOD!_

Catching onto the contemplative silence, Naruto snapped his fingers in his former sensei's face, "No sleeping on our feet! That's bad for blood flow, and if you're thinking about trading places with me for something...Don't!" Kakashi shook his head and nodded, "I wasn't thinking about something like that, Naruto. Just contemplating how your student acts, since she was taught by you..."

"Is there something _wrong_ with that?!" His head was looking to the ground, but the dark aura he gave off made Kakashi's skin crawl and shudder, "No no no! I just, thought that she might be, well...You know." Naruto looked to his sensei, his slitted eyes a warning sign, "No, I don't! Please, _indulge_ me..."

Inu was sweating with the danger flowing out of the glare Naruto was sending his way, "Is she, uh, liable to attack people randomly?" Naruto let up on the glare, "No. She's actually very polite, something I've been trying to explain to her is pointless when you're a ninja! But she doesn't listen and keeps telling me that if I offend someone stronger than me, it's because I kept to that policy. She's also very good at Kiragen, my own creation of a jutsu style, and she took down the Konoha no Juichinin like they were Gaiden...Have they been slacking the whole time I was away?!" Kakashi looked at Naruto with a deadpan and a sweatdrop, "No. They've been training to the point that they're basically dead the whole time, how large are her reserves?!"

Naruto looked to him with an honestly confused face, "Not that large, why?" Kakashi's eyes were wide with horror and his entire body went rigid and pale, _Oh, please dear god, don't let her get pissed!_ "Compared to me, she's got small reserves. But...She's at least how strong you were when you were a genin! And, if I remember what Ero-Sennin said, you were able to cause a couple of Jonin a bit of trouble with how much you learned from them. She's like a sponge, in a few more aspects than metaphorically. She learns what I teach her and she's figuring out several similar jutsu! Sorta like Ero-Sennin and the Yondaime, really."

Kakashi looked at Naruto in surprise, "So she's a genius. That must make you feel inferior sometimes." The answer was a shake of the head, "Nope. I'm actually fine with it, as I'm better the way I am without having a high IQ. If my IQ was high or if I learned any other way, I wouldn't be me and I'd be a threat to the world, hehe!" Kakashi's eyes went as wide as saucers when he thought of what would become of the world if Naruto was a genius, getting him in a corner, whimpering.

They both took a few whiffs of the air suddenly, making them jump into the air. Naruto transformed and channeled youki to his feet, not enough for a normal sensor to detect but enough to remain in the air. His vulpine form was now at five tails. Each tail was about as thick as Kakashi's forearms and just as strong. His legs were more muscular, not body builder sized but very muscular for a fox. His fur was no longer just orange and white underneath, there were a few other colors. The fur he 'wore' was orange, red, yellow, white, and black which made it look like he was a creature made of fire.

His entire body was the size of a Dartmoor pony and that made him larger than Akamaru, who was as big as a Shetland pony. (That's an achievement for canines, people, cut 'em some slack) As soon as Kakashi had leapt into the treetops and Naruto had held himself aloft above the trees, the clearing had three kunoichi in it. Ino, Temari and Anko looked around the clearing, _clearing_ly confused(That sucked) about where their targets went.

"Where the Hell'd Kashi-kun go? And I know I saw Gaki come this way, so where the Hell're they?!" She suddenly saw a lock of fire-colored fur in a tree branch, making Naruto and Kakashi tense in fear that they'd been had, _DAMNIT! HE'S/I'M SHEDDING!_ The time Naruto had come back was clearly not the right time to be hiding, as Anko took the clump of fur in her hand like a scientist does to a newly discovered sample of flora.

"...Gaki, you came at a horrible time to hide..." Her whispered words weren't heard, but it was clear that Anko had Naruto and Kakashi caught. And they were right! Because as soon as she whispered her thoughts, she leaped into the tree Naruto was above and grabbed him around the hips, dragging him down with a loud and deep yelp.

"GOTCHA, FUCKER! Oh, Kashi-kun..." Anko's 'sweet' tone of voice made Kakashi's visible eye widen to the size of saucers, _She wouldn't!_ "If you want to keep talking to Gaki, you're going to have to come out, or the girls are going to be keeping him..." Naruto was then being dog piled by Ino, and a reluctant Temari. He began to get up, when Ino gathered her chakra into the arm she made in the 'genjutsu'. The Vines of chakra encased Ino for a second before forming a few vertebrae and ribs that went up to an arm that held Naruto down. Temari bit her thumb, went through the necessary seals and slammed her hand on the ground, calling out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

The cloud of smoke revealed her large weasel, which looked to her and nodded. It went over to Naruto and placed the sickle's blade in the ground right next to the fox's head, "You're not going anywhere, fast, fucker!" Naruto growled lowly, making Temari stare into his red eyes, fear overtaking her. The growl deepened and became louder, before he yowled (Cue: Rise Against-Savior)and sent the weasel and its sickle flying away, breaking Ino's concentration which made the arm and ribcage disintegrate as petals of chakra.

Naruto leapt off the ground and took off running to Kakashi, yowling at the man. Anko, Temari and her weasel gave chase to the enlarged vulpine, who jumped into the air and opened his mouth, charging a small ball of chakra. Closing his mouth on the baseball-sized orb of chakra, his cheeks puffed up before he opened his mouth and shot the blast at the three kunoichi and weasel.

Kakashi leapt out of the treetops, his hitae-ate no longer covering his Sharingan as it seemed to get larger, before he landed on the ground and ran at the 'invaders'.(The reason it seemed to get bigger is that this story is subliminally in second person. Whenever something seems like it makes no sense, physics-wise, it's really y'all seein' it) The training ground seem to spin around Kakashi as he ran to the fight, when Naruto landed next to him, 'handing' a fox that came out of his fur. Inu and Naruto charged, the fox on the silver-haired man's shoulder charged a ball of chakra in its mouth before firing, creating a crater in the center of the 'invading force's team.

Naruto's rabbit-like ears bounced in his loping, when he he made another ball of chakra in his mouth that his tails took and spun. The attack was surprising, as the Bijuu Dangan was transformed into a youki/chakra Rasengan. The Rasengan got placed at the center of Naruto's vulpine brow and held by perfected chakra control, making a killer headbutt a possibility as he loped towards them with his snout pointing to the ground, ready to ram any of them. He homed in on was the weasel, who swung his sickle at the fox, Naruto leapt over the swing with amazing speed and fell like a meteor on the weasel headfirst. A puff of smoke announced, 'the weasel has left the building', and made Temari Naruto's next victim-to-be.

Opening her fan, she readied for the headbutt, when the orb of chakra and youki began to change shape as the tails started spinning it. Her body tensed with worry, _This fox isn't a genin, or chunin, anymore. He's a Jonin for a reason, that means anything he does has a very high chance of causing severe damage..._ Naruto's Rasengan started to gather air from the area around him, getting it to cause his shedding fur to be sucked in.

Kakashi's fox hopped off his shoulder and transformed, "Kegawa no Yona Rasengan!" It reverted back to its fox state and returned to Inu's shoulder, while Naruto charged at Temari with the improvised attack. Ino's eyes went wide, _HAIR!_ She sent chakra to her scalp, giving her hair a unique quality with her Suiton affinity, "Surudoi Ke!" Ino swung her ponytail at Naruto, her hair was shining like a blade, and the fox hopped on it like he would a sword before it grabbed him by the paws.

The sharpened hair left his paws bleeding, but he then headbutt the ponytail before it could mummify him, "GODDAMNIT! CAN'T YOU WOO HIM TO OUR SIDE, FLOOZY?!" Temari was then rammed by the literal furball of chakra, which encased most of her body in his fur and restrained her. His Rasengan then dissipated and left him in a shiny, new coat that gave off a sheen, making it look like it was a raging fire.

Turning to Ino, he placed his front right paw and back left paw in specific points, leaving him crouched as his voice was heard in the wind, "Kitsune no..." He lowered his head to the ground, a growl starting in his throat, "KOE!" (Like in Digimon, the attack's name is heard being called in the user's voice, but their mouth isn't always open. Same concept)He raised his head to look at the sky with closed eyes after a loud and short yowl, but the shockwave he made from his yowl made the ground crumble and created a wave of sorts. The combatants were being watched by the rest of the Konoha no Juichinin, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya in a tree and Iruka from the woods. Everyone who was watching the fight was, in a word, dumbstruck.

The Konoha Eleven had been training for three years to keep up with Naruto, knowing that he was going to get stronger, but they now saw that he was in a league all his own. Iruka was the one most uneffected, "It was bound to happen eventually..." He said this with his head downcast in sad pride, everyone staring at him shock, "You _knew_ he was this strong?!" Sakura's question made Jiraiya facepalm, "No, you dumb hussy, he means that he knew that Naruto would become a great shinobi! Naruto's potential was always wasted in the Academy, they _purposefully_ hindered his learning, and he can't learn like you. He's a 'hands on' learner, trial-and-error, and see-and-do, that's the way he learns. He can't be just told how to do something, how it works, or why something does what it does. I'm his godfather, he took after me even though we'd never met when he was young, the only difference between us is that...I had family and my education wasn't being sabotaged! Team 7 has its own curse, of a sort, and it's being demonstrated as we speak..."

Before Sakura could attack the old pervert for the hussy remark, and before anyone could ask what he meant about 'the curse of Team 7', Naruto was thrown by snakes into Sakura. When he saw his old teammate, he grabbed her by the waist with his tails and launched her into the air, where she spun like crazy. Naruto opened his mouth, charged up another baseball sized ball of chakra, and would have fire it had a very angry Tsunade not punched his head into the ground. The Bijuu Dangan became unstable and since Naruto's maw hadn't been completely closed, he was sent rocketing into the sky alongside a falling Haruno Sakura.

Stopping his ascent, he stood in the air underneath and to the back of where Sakura would be, and caught her by the shirt collar in his mouth. She was shaken, and when she saw Naruto's eyes, her heart stopped for three beats before he tossed her onto his back and let himself drop. Sakura was on his back now, his tails holding her so she wouldn't attack him, and the landing made a deep crater in front of Tsunade. When the dust cleared, Naruto had tossed Sakura back to being held by her collar in his mouth already and was staring at Tsunade with a snarl. Placing the scared Haruno down, he loped back into the fray.

Naruto tried to eat several snakes, making them disappear in smoke before he could bite down on them, when a fox jumped out of his fur and transformed so that it was a perfect replica of a young Naruto, "HEY, RO FUJIN!" Tsunade grimaced at his feral smirk, "CHECK THIS OUT! KAGE SHURIKEN BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" The original Naruto-in-fox-form sent foxes from his fur as the clone threw three shuriken that became over a hundred, getting the foxes to jump into the air and bounce off of them in a display similar to seeing a dance between two beautiful creatures. The show made Tsunade's breath hitch in her throat, as the foxes were making the outlines of her dead fiance and brother in the ground with the shuriken. Most of the shinobi younger than the two Sannin, Shizune and Tonton were beyond confused before they got a good look above the battlefield, seeing the shapes of two 'random' guys standing beside Tsunade with her arms around both of them.

Naruto and his foxes were nowhere near finished, as more shuriken began to appear and the foxes kept bouncing on and off them. The addition to the 'portrait' was an image of a young Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and not-so-senile Hiruzen standing together. The sight made Tsunade tear up on the treetop she stood on, Shizune was no better, while Jiraiya was staring compassionately at his godson-in-fox-clothing. Tsunade stuttered out, "H-He's incredible!" Jiraiya chuckled and pointed to the fight, "You haven't seen anything yet, Tsunade-hime!"

Naruto's clone stopped throwing shuriken and making new ones. The other three senseis walked in on the scene in surprise at the sight of Naruto holding off Ino, Temari and Anko all at once back-to-back with Kakashi. Anko sent snakes at them wile Naruto transformed into his fusion state, but the number of tails was five instead of four. He had a ribcage around his chest and upper back, his fox skull 'mask' fully surrounded his head and was attached to a set of vertebrae that connected the ribcage to the skull. His chest and down was covered in youki while his head and face were unseen, he was truly an intimidating sight to behold as he rushed the kunoichi who'd interrupted the reacquainting of former sensei and former student.

Anko was rammed in the stomach, her legs kicked out from underneath her and Naruto slammed his combined fists down on her midsection. He was in front of Temari in an instant, her raised fan was used as leverage to slam his feet on her shoulders after he flipped over her fan, the fan had been used to catapult him on her shoulders and that's when he rolled down her back, kicking her knees in, and headbutting her back. Ino sent her chakra-vines as a large arm at Naruto, almost catching him, when he jumped out of the closing fist and ran up the arm and threw her into the air out of the ribcage.

In the air, Naruto launched himself after Ino, and he stared her in the eye when they began their descent. Naruto, seeing the approaching ground, wrapped his tails of youki around Ino and held her close to his chest where she snuggled closer to him as a sign of trust. His hold and wrapping of her tightened, trying to act as a cushion for the fall they were taking. They passed through a low cloud, getting them both wet before gravity kicked in and they turned to a position where they were falling headfirst to the cold, hard ground. Naruto opened the fox skull's mouth so that Ino could see his face, "**We'll be f**ine, Ino-chan. Don't worr**y!**" She smiled at him softly, "I'm not worried, Naruto-kun. You're going to be the one who tears the sky asunder, burn down the armies of your enemies, but you're going to be my friend first! And I trust you too much to worry..."

She nuzzled herself into his lightly furred, youki-covered skin, feeling the warmth in him and sensing the great maliciousness within but making no mind of it. Naruto had tears of joy in his eyes, any thought of the height they were at forgotten, as he held her closer and placing his cheek atop her head. A fox purr escaped his throat, "Tha**nk yo**u, **In**o-c**han**! Than**k you!**" She smiled into the light amount of fur over his youki covered skin, "I know it's late, but I'm sorry for not being there even after I said I would be. So, let's redo it! Uzumaki Naruto, will you be my friend?!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked into her eyes one, last time before they touched the ground, "**Of course**, I'll be your frien**d, Yam**anaka **Ino**! And you're** forgi**ven, it's never too late for a **moment with a pretty girl!**" Ino returned to nuzzling into his chest, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks, when they hit the ground. (Uncue music)The crater they made was deeper than the one Naruto made with Sakura on his back, the height they'd traveled was higher than the other one, and the entire group ran to make sure they were okay.

All that the group saw was a ball of blood red youki in the center of a crater. When the ball began to unwind, one tail at a time, they took on defensive stances. The ball of youki unwrapped itself to reveal one Yamanaka Ino nuzzling into the chest and neck of one Uzumaki Naruto using Yugo Fomu: Suteji Yon. When Ino was pulled of the slightly bruised jinchuuriki, everyone noticed the blush she sported, until their attention was directed towards the exhausted Naruto. Even though his friends didn't know it, he was restricted from using youki to heal by Kyuubi as a training exercise.

His body reverted to its natural state as a human, in only his skintight-fishnet undershirt, but natural nonetheless. Being in only his fishnet undershirt left his lean and muscular torso to the view of everyone there. Most of the girls were then suffering from major nosebleeds, while Tsunade checked over his vitals, "He's fine, but where'd his-?!" Before she could finish, Naruto's hair grew and took the shape and color of his flak vest. What appeared to be hair rollers revealed themselves to be the scrolls Naruto held his foxes in. The hair separated from his scalp and became the vest that they all knew, while the shirt he'd worn underneath had been shredded by the youki that had been flowing over his skin.

Seeing that he was out cold, they left him to his own devices until he woke up later...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a wrap ladies, gents, and other! I'm sorry that this chap took so damned long, but I got caught up in Fairy Tail's Lost Dragon. I don't have much to say, so as always: R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism, and SEE YE-GOOD NIGHT!


	26. Finding friends and making frenemies

Whaz up ladies, gents and other! Here's the twenty-sixth chapter, a milestone for me if there ever was one! I'm startin' to think of removin' Temari from the pairin', but I made it this far, so I'm gonna try to keep 'er in it and see if I can pull it off. This chapter's gonna be focused on Temari and Naruto bondin', 'cause most've my chapters've been about Naruto and Ino. For old times' sake: I don't own jackshit of Naruto Shippuden.

_Thoughts or emphasis_

'Paraphrasin'

"Normal speech"

"**Demon speech or Inner Sakura**"

Jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a crater lay the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, unconscious and unresponsive. Inside, however, he was all too awake, _What the fuck? I thought I'd be able to withstand that fall! Any ideas, Kyuubi?_ The daiyoukai kitsune behind the seal looked to his jailer with wise eyes, over the three year training trip they'd come to see each other as more-or-less equals, so Kyuubi wasn't prone to insult Naruto the moment he asked a question anymore.

"**I'm under the impression that the woman once straddling you was a major part of the equation, let's see how long it takes for you to figure out my meaning...**" Naruto was in his mindscape, and his appearance was that of his single-tailed fox form, driving home his belief that he was a kitsune through and through. He was sitting, tail thumping in thought on the wet, sewer floor. It was about ten minutes when a literal lightbulb appeared above his head, _You're saying she's heavy! Ino-chan's not fat, she's very slender..._ The way he left it hanging with his eyes staring off into space made Kyuubi bark out laughs that shook the smaller fox that Naruto appeared to be, "**You're a baka, even after all that training, you'll never change Kit! Hahahaha! She's heavier, most of her weight is in her breasts and she's grown, she's gained weight and muscle. Muscle weighs more than fat, so no matter how you bite it, the bone's still a bone.**"

_You really know how to make someone feel better, huh? Anyways, why's Temari-san so hooked on completing her mission from Sunagakure? I understand that she's loyal to her original village and all, but does that give her a reason to follow me everywhere?!_ Another fit of ground shaking laughter left the gigantic fox's throat, making Naruto tense up to stop himself from falling on his face, _WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY?!_

"**You'll never stop being the dumbass you've always been, no matter how much you train and no matter how much you try to change it. Hahahaha!**" Naruto glared indignantly at his superior-in-strength vulpine, _Don't go spouting all that shit about 'Fate dictates all' and 'You will never achieve anything because Fate is on my side'!_

Kyuubi was silent after Naruto said that, "**Why would I spout such nonsense, Kit? Do I have any belief that Fate rules the known universe or _me_?! No! Fate is a disillusion Ningen came up with to give everything that happens a reason. The _Fates_ are real, but they do not dictate what happens in the world. They watch what can, can't, has, hasn't, will, and or won't happen in the world.**" The Kyuubi looked upward, seeing into the waking world through Naruto's other senses, "**You should wake up now, or we may be expecting company. If your friend decides to be bold, we'll both be having problems! Now, go, before the Yamanaka Heiress plays heroine!**" Naruto nodded and faded from his mindscape, leaving the daiyoukai kitsune to his own thoughts...

**Waking World**

Light probed to enter Naruto's eyes, when he heard the voice of the woman sent to get close to him, "He's coming to!" "Turn off the lights, and turn the dark on so I can see, please..." He was then engulfed in the smell of cigarettes, _Nope! If I can't have a drink of my flask today, you don't get to smoke, Asuma._

Sending foxes from his sleeves, he transformed into his single-tailed form while everyone was distracted by his foxes, giving off the illusion that he was a Kitsune Bunshin. His foxes ran off into the forest, while the original went to do the same but running in Asuma's direction. When he was close enough, he leaped onto the bearded man's flak jacket, pickpocketed his box of cigarettes and then took the cigarette in his mouth right out.

Before anything else could happen, Naruto threw his head back and swallowed the box and cigarette whole, ending Asuma's smoking for the day. But there was one problem, he now wanted to throw up. While he was resisting the urge to throw up, the others in the clearing were pale at the bold move. Anko, Iruka and Jiraiya weren't pale, just stunned that he would zoom in on the smoker among them. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune and Tsunade were unable to move for a few moments. Temari, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Hinata were all pale enough to be considered paper.

"What...The...Fuck?!" These words were uttered by Temari, who was trying to not kill Naruto for all the shit he'd pulled since he'd gotten back. When the fox before them sent out a pulse of red chakra from his body, the green tint in his fur and face disappeared entirely and he bounded off into the woods, leaving a stunned group of shinobi behind him. Jiraiya broke the silence, "Well! Time to catch him before he commits mass murder..." Before anyone could ask if he was joking, his face looked haunted and the sound of an innocent civilian screaming was heard.

"And he's on the move, try to keep up with him, or we're gonna be seeing a lot more destruction than the Kyuubi Attack!" That made everyone run like Hell in every direction to try and find the runaway fox. Before a certain butterfly-haired blonde could run in the direction Naruto went, a small fox leaped onto her shoulder and grabbed her battlefan, "NOT AGAIN!"

The fox ran in a seemingly random direction, Temari giving chase, and changing course without any rhyme or reason. It was three minutes into the run that she began to pick up the sounds of yipping, yapping and playful fighting. Stopping dead in her tracks, she took a gander of her surroundings and froze with what she saw.

All around her were stones gathered in small piles and stacked in ways that they should have fallen, but yet stood still. On each stone pile was a slab of marble with scratch marks on it, the shade from the trees making it harder to make out than it would've had the area been clear. That's when she felt fur run by and brush her leg, making her turn around sharply and take up a Taijutsu stance. _I'm not a Taijutsu master, but I'm strong enough to hold off whatever's here!_

Another passing of fur occurred on her shoulders and head, making her turn around until she came face to face with a fox that had five tails and her fan in its mouth. What made her freeze when she saw him was that he had other foxes behind him and next to him. The foxes around her varied in size and color, but it was obvious that some of them weren't normal foxes. Those in the trees were smaller than the rest and had a predominant grey in their fur, alerting her to them as Grey Foxes which are able to climb trees. A single grey fox came down from its spot in a tree and landed at her feet, letting light pass _through_ its translucent body.

When the fox in front of her started to walk away, she followed in fear that the foxes around her were hostiles. The foxes next to her guide were around his size, some larger and some smaller, but they were see-through like many of the others around her. "Where are we, Uzumaki? What's with all the foxes and why are some of them transparent?!" Yipping was her answer, getting a tickmark to pulse on her face, "I'd suggest you transform back, or your ass is going to become very intimate with my foot!"

She was then tackled, by Naruto's kitsune from his flak vest. One of them transformed and turned her head to face a clearing of similarly stacked stones, "Welcome to my kind's ultimate location..." He growled this out, his voice more of an animal's than a human's, "Each stone stacking is a grave dedicated to every fox or kitsune we've lost to this village! Every one of them is remembered by name, birthdate, family, friends, accomplishments, mistakes and everything else that's ever happened in their lives. You can see the foxes around you 'cause you're psychic at some level, and that allows you to see the dead, but you can't see past yourself far enough to see what we're trying to tell you..."

Temari was then let go and her ears were suddenly assaulted by the yowls and cries of foxes, dead and alive. Every cry carried pain, every yip held happiness, every yowl was filled to the brim with sorrow and every other noise held emotions she'd no names for. Naruto's sleeves were refilled by his kitsune-imitators.

"Can you hear us? Can you feel our plight? Can you tell what we'**re saying?! Can you comprehend what's happening?!**" The voices of each fox carried events that held so much emotion that tears were being shed, by both Naruto and Temari equally. Naruto faded into nothingness, leaving an emotionally unfit Temari on her own before Naruto's five-tailed fox form stepped in front of her and knelt down, offering her a ride, which she gladly took.

Ten minutes into Naruto's padding, Temari let her meek voice be heard, "...What was all that, back there? What did I see? Was any of that real?" A pair of tails moved so that one of them had its tip touching her third eye and the other placed its tip at her heart. _You saw what became of my kind, and what will continue to become of us if someone doesn't put a stop to it. The foxes back at the graveyard were victims, restless spirits and souls wishing to be allowed passage over to the other side but unable to with their murderers still breathing. All of that was real, all too real unfortunately...Keep this place secret, if any of the civilians who hate me found out about here, it'd be desecrated and many more lives lost. Please never speak of what you've seen to anyone else!_

She nodded inwardly, but the feeling of a soft smile could be felt through Naruto's thoughts. _Hold on tight._ That was all the warning she was going to get, because the next minute she was holding onto his fur for dear life. Every twist and turn in the forest made her fear for her safety, each jump he made lifted her into the air before knocking the wind out of her, and ducking under branches or logs made her duck down to the point she was smothering herself in his fur so her head wasn't taken off.

The trees and bushes flew past them as Naruto's paws beat the ground beneath him. Temari, in a fit of emotional overexertion, hugged herself into his fire-like fur and felt safe. Darkness reached to her, but she felt the compassion in her temporary-steed's heart keeping it at bay, keeping her safe. For the first time since she'd come to Konoha-Hell, since she was a little girl-she felt happiness. Happy to be close to someone, happy to feel the goodness inside of another's warm body, and happy to know that she wasn't in danger of being killed or alone.

Naruto dug his paws into the ground abruptly, stopping his momentum too quickly and throwing Temari off his back before he caught her by the collar of her kimono, and not a moment too soon. For as soon as he caught her, the click of a contraption resounded in the small clearing they were in, shooting mismatching cutlery and house tools at them. Throwing his passenger back onto his back, he began to dodge every odd item and knick-knack that came their way.

He spun, jumped, hopped, ducked, rolled-with-Temari-close-to-his-stomach-to-avoid-crushing-her, and danced around everything that came their way when-"Yyyaaaarrrhhhhpppp!"(Bad attempt at a giant fox yelp, sorry) His right shoulder was impaled and his neck was caught in a pitchfork that sent him flying into a nearby tree that had all of the other odds-and-ends embedded in it. Temari, being on his back at the moment, was about to be crushed until Naruto grabbed her with his tails and flung her away from him, knocking her out against a tree.

**Timeskip, one hour later**

The world was all a blur and fuzzed up, before she heard heavy pants and pained whines. That's when it struck her about what happened before she took a forceful nap, "Shit! Come one, Uzumaki, stay with me!" She ran to his side, his bloodstained fur a bad sign until she saw what caused all of it. There at her feet, lay the still fox impaled with knives, spoons(Sharpen a spoon's edge well 'nough an' ye got a deadly weapon), forks, the pitchfork from before, broken glass from several pieces of trash, sticks and stones.

Her brow and heart were touched by an individual tail for their respective area, _I'm...fine, Temari-san. Just, a little_, He tried to get up and fell on himself, digging some of the makeshift projectiles deeper into his side, _Bruised. Hehehehe...I'll be fine, I just need to get you back to the village before they start sending-_"Yarhp!" His yelp was caused by Temari pressing him down to the ground so she could get to work on trying to remove the individual source of his each of wounds.

"I'm not skilled in medical jutsu, but you saved me...So let me save your furry ass!" Her determined tone of voice made a deep, pained fox purr escape Naruto's throat as he placed the same tails to her forehead and heart, _You never change, Datteboyo. You're just like Gaara said you were: Snarky, bitchy_, Every word he brought to her mind made a crooked grin come to life on her face, while a tickmark grew on her cheek and a vein popped on her forehead.

_Annoying, loyal, stubborner than a mule, and hard to hate. You're willing to help those who've done good and those who're innocent. You won't take no for an answer, stand your ground and will never listen to someone else when your mind's made up. You and Ino-chan are a lot alike, you two just won't admit or accept_ it. Naruto inhaled deeply and tiredly as Temari removed a knife from inbetween one of his ribs near his stomach._ This monk I met on my trip, Sigmund Freud, said to me once, 'You dislike someone because they are a great deal like a part of yourself that which you do not appreciate being there...'. Only now do I see what he meant when he said that, Ino-chan won't take no for an answer and she's very set in her ways._

His temporary physician smiled warmly down at him, something she wouldn't do to just anyone, _Why is it that You don't smile more often? It suits you better than that scowl you're apparently always giving._ Temari's smile faltered at the sad 'tone' in his 'voice'. For reasons unknown to her, she hated hearing him sound sad or hurt and he made her feel all warm inside, _I haven't had a lot to smile about, or desire to for that matter. I've always been either afraid for my life, a peacekeeper for my younger brothers, or supposed to be a role-model for my siblings and kunoichi I meet. Through my childhood, all I've known is to never cry...Yet,_ Tears began to fall from her face again at the memories of all the hardships she'd gone through,"...All I've ever wanted to do is cry!"

(Cue: Daughtry-Life After You) Her voice was choked and her eyes were welling up with tears, when Naruto's wise and soothing voice entered her mind once more, _Than cry._ And she did. She rubbed her face into his furry neck for comfort, his face rubbing her head compassionately, _You're safe with me, I won't let any harm come to you. You're in a village known for its strength, right?_ A nod into his fur was the only response he got from the crying kunoichi, _The reason Konohagakure no Sato is known for being so strong is because Konoha shinobi never give up and are stronger when we are brought together with our bonds...I am strong because I have to be, for those I hold precious and for those I love dearly. You may not know it, or even want to accept it, but the Konoha Juichinin are your bonds._

And her breath hitched at that, eyes wide as Naruto continued, _They'd do anything to protect one of their own. I was a member, not anymore, but I am still considered one of them and they'd do what they could to help me if they could. You're not a Jonin yet, you're very close, but not yet. You don't have to be a role model, you just have to be a young one learning to be a ninja and taking missions. But you've been raised in a mindset surrounding worth and hardship, you may never see it the way I ask you to..._ He took to using his tails to remove the objects embedded in his hide, still consoling his temporarily-emotionally-unstable comrade.

_I'd do _anything_ to keep you guys and gals safe from harm and hardship._ His 'tone' sounded apologetic and guilty for not being there, _I can never do that, however. Humanity will never learn to stop fighting until it has seen the fullest extent of war, and that time is coming quickly. If I could, I'd keep everyone I hold dear safe and away from the things that must come to pass, but that was not meant to be. You are still young, enjoy your younger years while you've the chance and open up!_ Temari sniffled softly, her tears weren't as heavy but they were still there, "To who...?"

_Them!_ Naruto moved closer to her, wrapping his tails around her to bring her closer to himself, his wounds now healing and without anything in them. _The ones you choose. The Konoha no Juichinin, they want to get to know you, you just won't open up to them. They want to laugh with you, to cry with you, to heal you when you hurt, to protect you when you need to be protected and to be loved when you seek love...I will never know these things, neither will the other eight._ He looked to the sky, it was noon still, but the trees made it feel like it was night.

"How can you say that?! You're one of the nicest people I've met! I just had to see what lies beneath the blood and hatred, I had to look underneath..." She felt a purr leave his throat and vibrate through her body, _The underneath, yes. But we are forever going to be ostracized, feared, hated, outcasts, banished, unloved and rejected. I don't believe in Fate, or anything like that, but I know what I'm talking about. I can never know love, or companionship that the others will know as they grow up. The nine of us are forever kept at an arms length, if that, and are never going to be allowed in the arms of normal humans. We...are going to be alone the rest of our lives._

(Uncue music) Temari wrapped her arms around his thick neck, feeling sorry for him and those like him. Unknown to the two of them, downwind of them lay a bluenette in wait. She had stumbled upon them as soon as she heard the sobbing and shuddering, and lo'an'behold, there on the ground was a healing Naruto-fox and a teary-eyed Temari. The way they were 'embraced', in a sense, rubbed her the wrong way. So, to save her Naruto-kun, she leapt out of the bushes she was hiding behind and ran at her new opponent with a passion.

A passion that was killed when she saw Naruto get up, stand in front of the former Suna kunoichi and snarl at Hinata threateningly. His actions confused her to no end, "But, Naruto-kun! She hurt you to get close to you!" Naruto began to yowl in defense of his new friend, before he realized Hinata couldn't understand him. _FUCK!_ He transformed, "Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, she didn't hurt me, a trap someone set up did, she tried to _heal_ me, Hinata, let her be. Oh, it's a good thing your stuttering's gone, now I can understand you better!" His swift change of topic burnt the two girls' minds right out at that moment.

Seeing that they would need to get back to the village, he transformed back to normal and carried the two kunoichi back. He didn't like the effect he had on Hinata when she rode him, so he opted to carry her in his mouth while he let Temari rest on his back. He took a ready stance and ran like the wind was his.

The run was short, aside from juggling the girls around between his tails, back, and mouth it was easy. And since Hinata wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, _Better take her to Hiashi...!_ "**Oh, joy! We get to see the son of a bitch who ruined one of your friends' childhoods!**" And Naruto's long face hit a frying pan, courtesy of Ayame Ichiraku, "Serves you right for causing so much mayhem..."

Her chipper tone of voice made Naruto place Hinata down so he could gekker at her indignantly, "Yeah, well, you should've thought of the consequences for your actions before! And before you ask, Anko-san taught me." She crossed her arms, closed her eyes and tilted her head upward to the side to look superior, when Naruto tackled her and began to lick her to near death.

"Stop it, hehehehe! Stop it, hahahahaha! I said stop it!" And the frying pan became intimately close with Naruto's skull, "You should listen when a lady tells you to do or not do something..." She smiled cheekily with closed eyes like she was a little girl asking to be friends with someone. The large fox began to gekker and yarp(Deep yap sound) at her, making her blush at his 'words', "I am too a lady! Just because I've done work before and because I'm not nobility doesn't mean I'm not!"

Naruto picked up Hinata in his mouth again, nodding in assurance that his work there was done and took off down the road towards the Hyuuga Compound. And his reception was less than spectacular, "DEMON!" The man who screamed was then headless, courtesy of a large paw. Stepping into the compound, he had to either incapacitate or kill several people he came across, and Hiashi found _him_ instead of him find Hiashi.

"What do you want, Demon?!" Now transformed, "If you really wanna play it as that game, I guess I'll just keep this _fine, young girl_ as my own and keep her eyes too..." That made the Hyuuga Patriarch paler than paper, and Naruto knew he was victorious, "Check and mate, Teme! We should do this more often, you know, it's _so_ much fun to play when there're more players. _Especially_ when they're you!" He placed Hinata at Hiashi's feet like this was an everyday occurrence and waved behind himself at the pissed Hyuuga, "See you next time, Dickwad!"

_Piss of Hiashi, check. What else's on my list?_ Kyuubi answered amusedly, "**Take the female on your back to your den or apartment, and make her yours perhaps?! That would be a sight! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Naruto wasn't transformed, and he was once again hit in the face with a frying pan, so it hurt more.

"Gods damn it, Ayame-niichan, THAT HURTS!" She was now in his face, "AND YOU WOULDN'T BE HURTING IF YOU'D DONE WHAT I SAID!" Naruto butted his head against hers, "I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO WHAT YOU SAY ANYMORE, I'VE GROWN UP AND CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! HELL, I'VE GOT A STUDENT WHO'S MORE OF A DAUGHTER TO ME THAN ANYTHING ELSE!" And that shut Ayame up, as well as everyone in the immediate area until, "WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

Naruto's ears were busted, even after he kept cleaning them out, he couldn't hear a thing. It was only after about ten minutes that his hearing returned, although muted slightly, "WHY'D YOU HAVE TO YELL IN MY EAR, DATTEBOYO?! I CAN BARELY HEAR MYSELF NOW!" Ayame was breathing heavily, from yelling and from the heart attack she nearly failed to dodge.

"You've a _DAUGHTER_?! WHY HAVEN'T I MET THIS GIRL TO KEEP HER SAFE FROM YOUR DESTRUCTIVE WAYS?!" Before Naruto could answer, Isaribi landed right next to him, pinnacle of health and a slight...blush on her face!(I failed at givin' Naruto's second person POV in there.) Alarms rang in Naruto's head, "Why are you blushing?!" He said this in a low tone, like he was going to kill someone. Shaking his head and pounding lightly at his ears, he got his hearing back to a 'reasonable' level, by which is referred to as 'normal people hearing'.

Naruto could hear relatively well, but for him he was practically deaf compared to his senses when they weren't destroyed by an 'evil' sister-figure who decided to yell in someone's ears. Isaribi looked to her foster father-figure, tapping her fingertips together, having talked to Hinata before she'd picked up on one of her 'Hinata-isms' as Kiba had called them.

"U-U-U-Um...W-W-Well, y-you see..." Now he was scared, his 'little girl'(Does it work if I use that 'ere? I mean, they're only two years apart from each one another, so) was _stuttering_ and _blushing_! Slowly, Naruto sat Temari down in a seat at Ichiraku's counter before he grabbed his daughterly-students shoulders firmly, "What's wrong?! And WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAUGHTER/STUDENT, DATTEBOYO?!" His yell made Isaribi jump in fright, _Am I really acting that out of character? I'm not trying to act strangely, I just...Haaaaaahhhh!_(I don't know if that equates to a sigh for y'all)

She began to stutter incoherently and tap her fingers together quicker, making Naruto growl out a fox noise that made her freeze in fear as he backed up and crouched to the ground in a familiar quadrupedal stance. Wind picked up and began to circle him as a twister that he exited in his Yugo Fomu: Suteji Yon. Before he could charge an attack however, Isaribi said quickly, "Kiba-sanaskedmeoutonadate!" And Naruto was frozen stiff with wide eyes; not a muscle moved, not a tendon or tail twitched, and not an ear flicked.

That ended with Naruto roaring at her and then to the sky, his tails were a frenzy of activity that looked like a tornado could form if he tried hard enough. The fox-skull-that-surrounded-his-head's teeth grew longer and sharper to the _point_ that they looked like they were kunai painted or something. His claws dug into the ground, trying to remain in control of himself and his instinct driven mind but to know avail. Ribs from the ribcage grew larger and more began to reach from the spinal column that was attached to the fox skull, which lengthened to reach his tails.

He didn't grow another tail, he was insane but he wasn't suicidal, but he was certainly contemplating it. Running off to find the one he now called enemy, he left a worried Ayame and Isaribi with the unconscious Temari. Seeing that she didn't know her little brother-figure's 'baby girl', she broke the fearful silence, "So!" The powerful genin jumped at the suddenness of the conversation starter, "Is he harsh on you, or...?" Unknown to the two girls, Temari was all too awake and had to sweatdrop at the actions of both the _clearly_ overprotective father and the chatty cheftress.

With the looking-to-kill-a-certain-Inuzuka Uzumaki, carts and stands were run over and through as Naruto searched for his new 'enemy'. His blood and youki-covered-lightly-furred-skin boiling at the edge! All Naruto wanted to do right now was to destroy Inuzuka Kiba for making _his_ 'little girl' feel awkward and for even _thinking_ of making _moves_ on her! He roared to the sky, challenging the world to stand in his way, making the cloudy sky thunder in response to his rage.

That's when he caught a whiff of the-one-he-hunted's scent, making an evil, Cheshire Cat smile grow on his face and fox skull mask/helmet. Running at full speed, an impressive speed that could rival Rock Lee and or even _Maito Gai_ when they wore their weights, towards the source of the scent he began to get a sense of tunnel vision that turned red with his new-found hatred. _...KIBA! YOU'LL PAY!_ Even Kyuubi was a little concerned, most of it was for its vessel's foster daughter, but the minority of its concern was for the poor fool who'd dare flirt with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's 'child'.

**Training Ground 8, with Kurenai, Shino and the Inuzuka Duo**

"I asked her out, how many times do I have to tell you that's what I did?!" Kiba's indignant, raised voice could be heard by anyone close by, but the reason his voice was raised was because his sensei, best friend and his partner were trying to tell him something he wouldn't hear anything of. Shino, being from the Aburame who look at everything logically, was trying to reason with Kiba's self-preservation instinct...or any instinct that wasn't located near his crotch, for that matter.

"Kiba, Isaribi-san is Uzumaki-san's adoptive daughter, how do you think he will react to the news that the girl he has taken under his wing was asked out by a complete stranger? She ran awa-" Kiba interrupted vehemently, "She didn't run away, she leaped into the lake nearby and disappeared underneath the surface. Akamaru and I had been looking around the lake to see if she was on the other side, but after twenty minutes I went so far as to dive in myself to make sure she didn't get caught on something or drowned. She wasn't down there! I've been to that lake over a thousand times and I know every rock and crevice above and below the surface. I even have the dimensions of the lake memorized! There's a tunnel that leads to who-knows-where, and the only one who knows the exact location of it is me."

He took a breath and looked to the ground with a cloud over his head, "Going in there wouldn't be possible for me, let alone her with how small it is and her bust size." When his nose didn't bleed at the mention of a girl's bust size, the other three started worrying for his health. "The entrance isn't the problem, it's the length of it itself. The entrance is about three-by-five feet, width by height. When you pass the entrance, the 'funnel tube' gets narrower until only an average sized ten year-old or...a _fish_! Could fit into it. And the fact that humans can't breath underwater makes it even more impossible that she's alive. But I couldn't _find_ her, is the problem, Shino!"

The way he knew the exact age of an average person to fit in the tunnel spoke about how serious he was. Kurenai, seeing that Shino couldn't get Kiba to just accept that she ran away, spoke up. "Kiba," She said, "she may have cast a genjutsu on you like she did to all of you when she and Naruto-san got here with Jiraiya-sama. We can look for her and have you apologize to her for doing what you did before Naruto-san finds out. She's probably fine and as alive as ever! Come on, she ran off while you were underneath the water or some sort of genjutsu. Let's go-"

"I could _smell_ her! You told me that genjutsu that effect the sense of smell are practically impossible. And Akamaru was running around the lake's sides, looking for her. If she somehow _had_ survived long enough to stay under the water for up to _an hour_ underwater long enough for Akamaru and I do leave the lakeside to find you, we would have caught her scent or seen her by now! We need to send out search parties or something. She's a Konoha ninja, and we never abandon our own! Come on-Wait...That scent...Oh SHIT!"

A fox-like creature with a bloody substance flowing over its fur, five tails and a skeletal exterior around its head and chest pinned the Inuzuka heir to the ground under one paw. It roared to the sky before charging a ball of chakra in its skull-like mouth, preparing to destroy Kiba in the most painful ways possible. That is, until the girl they were talking about came out from the brush and bashed her shoulder against its jaw, making it point its blast to the sky.

"STOP IT, SENSEI! HE'S INNOCENT AND MEANT NO HARM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Naruto roared at her, rage burning in his eyes and youki flaring all over his body. She stood there in front of the on-his-back-raised-on-his-elbows Inuzuka Kiba with her arms outstretched to her sides and her legs spread enough to give her a hold on the ground to stop herself from falling if Naruto rammed her. Luckily, she wouldn't need to find out, because Temari came in out of the trees from behind the jinchuuriki with her fan readied to knock him out.

When the weapon struck, it struck hard. The sound of bones cracking could be heard as the fox skull that encased his head broke, before it repaired itself and looked to her with the glare that could freeze Hell and burn Heaven. Suddenly, a man with black eyes and a hitae-ate that covered up his forehead and framed his face.

"Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu-Kakuan Nitten Suishu!" A kanji appeared in his outstretched palm, making spiked pillars surround Naruto and a beam of light to leave his reaching hand. The beam touched Naruto's chest, where a special charm with a one-of-a-kind crystal rested. Bones returned to their source, tails shrank the tailbone, fur shed, bloody youki seeped back into the pours before being pulled out and filled the crystal. Naruto roared to the sky with what little youki he had before it became a simple yowling of pain, leaving him in his fishnet undershirt and his pants.

His vest and scrolls returned to where they normally were, on his chest and in his sleeves. Naruto's yowl didn't end until the beam stopped touching his body, and even then he yowled for a little bit before falling into his foster-daughter's arms unconscious. "Who are you?! What did you do to my sensei?!" The stranger looked surprised at the title she used for the jinchuuriki, "I am Tenzo Yamato, but my title is Mokuton no Tenzo and I am-" Isaribi sniffed the air silently and inconspicuously before she opened her eyes and glared at the man, "ROOT! YOU PEOPLE WANT TO USE SENSEI AS A WEAPON, BUT I WON'T LET YOU! SUITON: RYUSUISO!"

She made a jab-like punch towards the named 'Yamato' and a stream of water shaped like a spear went towards him, "Mokuton: Mokujoheki!" A dome appeared in front of the man, protecting him from the spear, making Isaribi grunt in anger. "I'M," He yelled over the water, "NOT IN ROOT ANYMORE! I ESCAPED THAT LIFE AND I WANT TO HELP!" Isaribi continued her onslaught on the dome, creating more and spears of water come from the lake they'd been talking about that was only about a quarter mile away from the training ground.

"YEAH," She yelled vehemently, hatred burning in her eyes, "RIGHT, ROOT OPERATIVES ARE FULL OF SHIT! ONCE A ROOT OPERATIVE, ALWAYS A ROOT OPERATIVE! YOU'RE ASSIGNED NAMES TO BE CALLED UNTIL THE TEME IN CHARGE CHANGES IT! DIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Temari, having been knocked away by the watery spears' splashing was now behind the man, ready to strike him where he stood, "Die!" She struck him at the back of the neck, his senses too focused on keeping the dome up to worry about what was behind him. As soon as he hit the ground, the half-dome began to crack and leak from Isaribi's continuous onslaught.

It was when the the wood broke and the spears went right through, heading straight for the man and Temari, that Naruto awoke, "**ENOUGH!**" He transformed and grabbed Temari by her collar before tossing her on his back, allowing him to transform back to hold the spears back with a chakra claw-covered hand as the spears were zeroing in on 'Yamato'. A fox left Naruto's vest and transformed into a normal bunshin, allowing it to grab Isaribi's wrist and stopping the flowing stream.

The bunshin returned to the red, slitted eyed Naruto, "**Enough, Student-Daughter of Kit, he is down. Not defeated, but down. There is a time and place for everything, and exercising your full power in a village full of foolish strangers is not the most appropriate place. This isn't the time nor the place, Student-Daughter of Kit. As for you,**" The possessed Naruto looked to Temari with slitted, red eyes that frightened her more than her brother did. "**Hit harder next time you attempt to defeat an Anbu of Root. And on that note...**"

Naruto put the shaken blonde down and strolled over to the downed 'Yamato' with a feral, sadistic grin on his face. "**You think that my vessel is but a tool, that _I_ am but a _weapon_ for _you_,**" He kicked the man in the stomach, sending him forward a foot or two. "**Pathetic,**" He stomped on the man's left arm, getting him to grunt in pain and making the possessed Naruto smile in sick amusement. "**Worthless!**" The man tried to stand, but 'Naruto' broke his leg by stepping on the man's knee caps, making a disgusting crack resound.

"**SCUM! I am what your kind wish to control and hope to ascend-the-height-to. I am the one Kit, Uzumaki Naruto, holds caged within himself against his will!**" He knelt down to look the man in the eye, smirking in a sadistically feral way. "**I am the one who helps him grow to one day allow me freedom from this _Worthless_ village. I will assist Kit in his mission to destroy what is to begin it anew, until I choose not to. He came here to destroy the one who made his daughter run to him, but here _I_ am speaking to a Ningen who would attempt to control him. Attempt to control _me_! The reason he was abused as a newborn,**"

Kyuubi, though the Shino, Akamaru and Kiba didn't know it, kicked the man in the stomach and began to bark sick laughter. "**The reason he never knew a mother's love. The reason he never knew a father's wisdom. The reason he was shunned by fools who know nothing but lies and folly. The reason he will tear the sky asunder and destroy armies...Is because humanity is.**" He drew blood with his claw-like nails, "**Too!**" He broke ribs, making the man scream in agony, "**WEAK TO LEARN! I WILL GRANT HIM MY POWER SO THAT I MAY HAVE FREEDOM AND SO THAT HE MAY FULFILL HIS DREAM TO DESTROY THAT WAS IS TO CREATE ANEW! HE DOES NOT MATTER TO ME, BUT MY GOALS AND HIS DREAM ARE INTERTWINED BECAUSE HUMANITY WAS TOO FOOLISH TO SEE THAT IT COULD LIVE WITHOUT DESTROYING ITSELF!**"

Before he could go on, Temari knocked him out with a bash to the head from her fan, "That oughta shut him up for a while." Today had started out fine, but it had turned into something it shouldn't have.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a wrap ladies, gents and other! I gave Temari and Naruto some time to bond, and I gave Naruto a reason to try to kill someone...Win-Win! Not much to say this chapter. So as always: R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism, and SEE YE-GOOD NIGHT!


	27. Scorching souls and changing hearts

Whaz up ladies, gents and other! Since Naruto's been away for three years, the 'kids' are gonna have questions for 'im an' I've a great and stupid plan for what he did over those three years away. I'm also gonna have our favorite sporadic knucklehead try and get along with his only known, living relative. I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, if I did then the entire canon storyline would be a fanfiction and I'd be someone else. Meanin'? NOT SOMETHIN' YE WANT, KIDS!

_Thoughts and or emphasis_

'Paraphrasin'

"Normal speech"

"**Demonic speech or Inner Sakura**"

Jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stared at his superior in irritation. Sure, he and Tsunade weren't going at each other's throats anymore, but they weren't on the best of terms either. Hell, the first time they met Naruto tried to kill her for running away from her problems. But here he was, trying to make up for his rash behavior as a kit. "**You still are a kit, Kit. You've a long way to go before you can get _even close_ to reaching _my_ power. As formidable as you are, you aren't ready or wise enough to fight me at my best. When the time does come, however, you'd best be as strong as me to give me a challenge!**"

Although Naruto was sitting in the Lotus Position on the ceiling, a habit he'd gotten into when he'd learned to control his chakra to avoid danger as a gaiden, he was still rolling around holding his stomach from the pain that was laughing-so-hard-someone-couldn't-breath. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Inu and Sakura, of all people, were there staring at him in confusion. _Sure thing, Kyuubi. I just need to get close enough and then you can train me in simple kitsune techniques. I'll surpass you before you know it, Datteboyo!_ Even the demon locked inside of the blonde was laughing heartily and good naturedly, they were by no means friends but they had their moments when they found equal ground to at the most tolerate each other's existence.

"What's so damn funny, Naruto-baka?!" Sakura's irritated tone only made him laugh harder, "I'm Sorry-I'm Sorry-But-Huh Huh-Hahahahaha! My...'Other' self just said something that shouldn't be repeated around kids, Kid! Hehehehe!" It was a few more moments before he calmed down enough to be conversationally correct, "Huuhhh! What did you need, Ro Fujin?" His cheeky quip made the Godaime Hokage 'toss' a paperweight at his head, which he caught with a _very_ pained grunt using a chakra claw around his hand like he did in the woods.

"I wanted to know why you tried to kill another Konoha shinobi. Also, why your student decided to try and kill your new guardian!" Naruto groaned at the last part, seeing why she wanted the man to keep an eye on him, "I caught scent of wood and Senju, one of Orochi-Kusu ttare' experiments I'll take it?" He received a nod from the buxom blonde, "Yes, and I was told that you went five tails on an innocent chuunin, care to explain that?" Her gentle voice was clearly a front and everyone knew it.

"...Kiba decided to flirt with my student." He said with a huff, when Anko flew through the window in a tarp again. This tarp read, 'Mother of the Kitsunin in the house', in big, blood-red letters. Naruto, being the grown man he is, rubbed his temples with a soft smile on his face, "Hey, Anko-chan. Why'd you say 'mother'? You're not my biological mother, why didn't you say 'sister' or 'aunt'? Those'd make more sense than-"

"Shut up, Gaki! I knew your mom as a genin and she helped me through a lot after the Teme kicked me to the curb, so don't tell me what I'm not. Besides, she let me help around the house she lived in when I was around, so I'm the closest thing you've got to her." Getting off the desk like she'd done nothing wrong, she stood underneath the kid she'd half-raised and looked to the Hokage expectantly.

"Anyway, why did you have to use _five_ tails. Couldn't you have at the least used two?! I've gotten complaints from the elders to _kill_ you, and I'm starting to think that might save us more than doing the opposite..." Tsunade said this while resting her chin on her hands, "You realize that's just prolonging the inevitable and that since I'm the last known Uzumaki, you'd basically be committing village-wide suicide, right?" And the Hokage's face hit her desk, "I hate it when you talk sense, I really do."

"Here's a question: why'd you call all of us here for this? Couldn't you have just called me in to interrogate me personally? So, what else is going on?" Shizune, seeing that her teacher was reaching for anything to throw at the jinchuuriki, spoke up, "Actually, we've got a mission that requires the combined skills of you, Kakashi-san, Sakura, and Anko-san. We have Jiraiya-sama here because we need him to check in with his spy network. Here's the mission," She tossed a scroll to Kakashi and began to gesture for them to scram, "Go go go, before she finds something durable!"

And they did so without question, fear of the Godaime Hokage's wrath driving them out of the room. When the mentioned group for the mission got out of the tower, Tsunade threw a decently sized rock at the blonde knucklehead's skull, which he caught with great pain and threw back after clawing some marks into it. "What was all that about?" "What was what all about? Sakura, if you want a direct answer you need to give a direct question. Vague questions only get you so far with people, some individuals don't process things in the same way as most people do and might take what's said literally or might not understand at all unless you're direct about it. Inu, what's the mission?"

Unrolling the scroll, Kakashi paled, getting Anko to look over his shoulder with the same result. Naruto, having been left out of most loops as a kid hated not knowing something if it was common knowledge, and when he looked he like he wanted to run away. Having had enough of the scared, paled faces, Sakura took the scroll from her sensei's hands and looked it over herself, "Jonin Exams?! I didn't know that was a real event!"

"Oh, it's a real thing, alright. All too real, actually. I hated taking the 'simple' version, I'd have preferred to be field promoted but since it's not wartime we have to do things the legitimate way..." Naruto's muttered response was a serious moral killer, and the other two Jonin weren't promoting much confidence in Sakura either.

"Well, don't keep me waiting, what's the big deal?!" Seeing that his seniors were busy trying to cope with their respective experience with the exams, Naruto explained with a heavy and tired voice, "These exams aren't made to curb the weak to try another year...They're made to thin the herd! You go in, but you never come back the same. Most Chunin who take the exams don't come back, at _least_ seventy-five percent die during these exams. That's why Iruka-sensei never tried to get promoted from Chunin. You have to be totally prepared for _absolutely anything_, or you're as good as dead at the first exam."

Sakura, now getting an idea of the full picture, looked scared like she did when she was in danger as a genin, "How'd you pass the Jonin Exams? You were the Dobe of our class!" Naruto shook his head like he was a teacher, which he was, "No, no, no. I was Dobe _three years_ running. Anyway, Ero-Sennin gave me the 'simple' version. Basically, to pass the 'simple' version, you have to fight a Jonin at their _max_ and survive. I barely made it out of that without dying. To become a Jonin like that, you have to fight a Jonin who's _trying_ to kill you and not holding back an inch. These are the 'safer' version of the Jonin Exams."

He let the information sink in slowly, seeing the fear in Sakura's eyes as he showed her the scars he had underneath his fishnet undershirt from Jiraiya's 'simple' Jonin Exams. Lowering his shirt and shaking his head to get the dark memories out of focus, he continued, "There are those who are proficient in only one or two areas of shinobi arts, like Anko-chan and myself. Anko-chan's skills are focused around Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, while mine are Ninjutsu through and through. Inu's an average Jonin in the fact that his skills are all-around. Ebisu, Kono's sensei? He's skilled in interrogation. Those of us like that are Tokubetsu Jonin, or Tokujo for short."

A gasp came from Anko and Kakashi's direction, only for them to find Team Asuma and Team Kurenai minus their respective sensei. "Easy, easy! They're fine. Just a shock from our mission...more like sacrificial offering, really. Anyway, Sakura, the Jonin Exams work basically the same as the Chunin Exams. Same set up, different process: Go in teams if you want, give it your all, be prepared for any plausible scenario you can think of and then anything you can't just to be safe, and try to not die. The only difference besides being allowed to choose whether to go in as a team or not, is you're not allowed to spare your opponents when you meet them." The rest of Konoha no Juichinin and a now-present Temari were wide eyed at his serious demeanor.

Choji had just _lost his appetite_, Shikamaru _wasn't complaining or staring at the clouds_, Kiba and Akamaru _wanted to avoid fighting other people_, Shino tripped which allowed glasses to drop and they almost broke if Naruto hadn't caught them with a chakra claw, Hinata was about ready to cry, Lee was disheartened and seemed depressed like when he was made fun of as a gaiden, Tenten lost all confidence, Neji's stoic expression became horrified, Temari looked like when she was still scared of Gaara killing her, and Ino looked absolutely morbid. All of them were actually contemplating their life choices at that moment like they were about to be killed already.

Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Naruto, and the now alive Anko and Kakashi looked to the ground sadly. They had complete faith in their students, but they knew that they had weaknesses and that there were those who would go to any means to make it to Jonin. Naruto picked up from where he left off, "As Jonin, we are required to complete missions that make D-rank missions desirable," If the Chunin weren't wide eyed and horrified before, they sure as Hell were now.

"You need to be able to make the tough calls, to lead a team of genin who's very lives are in your hands and you have to be ready to take responsibility for anything that happens to those same genin. If they die you have to be able to live with the fact that you couldn't do your duty, if your decisions lead to death you have to accept that you can't uphold your part of the unspoken deal that sensei and student make when they complete their test, and you have to live with the knowledge that if your students die you could have done better as a sensei! Nobody would blame you or even question you if you backed of this while you've the chance. The reason that Inu, for example, is a Jonin is because he learned to kill when he was a Chunin and he lost his teammates because he failed as team leader. I'm a Jonin because I don't take prisoners where I don't need to and I don't kill unless necessary."

Letting the Chunin process this information, Naruto took a swig from his flask, "If any of you want to go through with these Exams, you'll need to be trained by Anko-chan, Inu, Gai and myself to even have a _prayer_ to make it past the first exam! Now that that's outta the way, who's gonna take their chances and take the Jonin Exams?!" He stood in front of them like a general, arms crossed and a stern look on his face. The group looked amongst themselves, contemplating what they'd do.

It was Ino who made the decision unanimous. Stepping in front of Naruto like a soldier, she saluted and smiled warmly, trustingly. The blonde male returned the smile with a nod, "You have to give this your all, hold nothing back, don't look back where you don't need to, look underneath the underneath, understand everything told to you! Are you prepared to put your life on the line for this?!" Ino's face changed to a serious one as she stood at attention and lowered her hand from the salute, "Hai!"

"Good, because I'm not going to go easy on you. Or any of you who want to tempt _Fate_ and try their luck against plenty more candidates. You are shinobi of Konoha, taught in a way unique to our village: The Will of Fire. The determination to protect each member of your village like they were your own blood, to heal the sick and injured, to kill those who would harm, destroy that which would decimate! If you wish to show the judges, the _Kage themselves_, that Konohagakure no Sato is not a village to be trifled with now or ever, then step forward and take responsibility for that which we will prepare you for..."

He looked to the others, gauging their reactions. It was Neji who came next, "I'll test your theory that Fate does not exist by tempting it with my life, if it does indeed not exist than I shall at the very least survive this event." The smirk given by the Hyuga Prodigy made Naruto smile confidently, "Good, 'cause there's going to be a _lot_ of work ahead of you, something that should strengthen anyone with the Will of Fire or...perhaps...Flames of Youth?" And Lee came forward next, more serious than Neji was on a mission, "Yosh! I shall show you that my Flames of Youth burn brighter than any who would boast otherwise."

Naruto nodded with a smile, "Don't sell yourself short, Lee. I know they burn brighter, we're just going to give them fuel to make sure the rest of the world does." One by one they all agreed to do this, until Naruto caught the scent of-"...Ink...Get Down!" And creatures that looked like they had been drawn appeared out of nowhere, zeroing in on Naruto only.

Growling, Naruto gathered chakra in his mouth, before roaring a sound that made the older shinobi think of a smaller Kyuubi. The creatures were sent flying back, giving Naruto the opening to transform into his twin-tailed form and destroy them. Each one bled ink when wounded, explaining the scent Naruto caught, _Let's see how well I can maintain being airborne during combat, shall we?!_ "**Show those scum what the jinchuuriki of the strongest of the Bijuu can do, Kit!**"

Transforming again, burning and then reappearing as a five-tailed fox, he leaped into the air and ran towards the source of the scent. What he saw was a pale-skinned shinobi with a paintbrush and a scroll, _Found you! You came to the wrong territory, MotherFucker._ Naruto glared at the boy before he shot a Bijuu Dangan, hitting him on the first try.

Landing, Naruto placed the tip of a tail to his heart and one to his head, looking into his mind. _Gotcha, MotherFucker. Datteboyo! You're supposed to gain information on my abilities and jutsu, eh? Well, then prepare to be disappointed, 'cause I've too many to be listed by simple means! Aye, Kyuubi?!_ The boy was dragged into Naruto's mind and restrained by his chakra in the shape of chains, "What are you doing?"

_Taught to have no emotions? That's a whole new low for humanity, come on Danzo come up with something original! Kyuubi, I brought you a guest if you wanna meet him. It appears that he's working for a 'Kyuubi-as-a-weapon' supporter, wanna give him your opinion?!_ Stepping into the light of the seal, the daiyoukai kitsune lowered his head to look the boy in his eyes, "**...RRRRRAAAAAAWWWWHHHHHH!**" And the boy's eyes widened to unknown proportions, for once in his life feeling terror, betraying the way he was trained for years.

Naruto left his mind, putting the boy designated as 'Sai' back in his own mind, and yowled to at the Hokage's tower. "What are you screaming about?!" Throwing the Root operative to the window, he transformed and called up, "Tell Danzo, his puppet sends his regards! Also, tell him I'm coming for him if he tries anymore stupid tricks!" Nodding, Tsunade suddenly wanted to hug the Kitsunin for giving her something she could use against the Elders of the Council as she hated them with a passion.

Back with the group that would be going to the Jonin Exams, Naruto returned ten minutes after he ran through the air, walking to them no doubt. "Who attacked us, or more accurately, you, Naruto-kun?" Turning to look at his only official friend, he was struck by realization, "That's right, you're too young to have been around for that, damn! And son of scum, I just gave away my actual age too, Gods Damn It!" He stood there, holding his forehead in his hand before making a prayer gesture to calm down, "Okay! Let's start from the top of the list I accidentally gave you...First off: I'm not seventeen like my birth certificate would suggest, that was forged to make sure that those of the younger generations didn't catch onto anything. I'm actually twenty, and the only reason I look young is my heritage. Damn it, I really hate being what I am!"

The unveiling of his actual age caught all of the Chunin and a few of the Jonin were shocked to say the least. "Why would your age be hidden, Naruto? That doesn't make any sense." Naruto smirked and ruffled Sakura's hair, making her glower at him which he reciprocated and shut her up, "I lost my parents during the Kyuubi Attack, and since I was born from a nearly extinct clan, Hiruzen had my birthdate changed. And with that being the case, since everyone knew that my birthdate is the only one on the very day of the attack, everyone knew. My heritage would have made me become a breeding horse and get forced into the CRA and Hiruzen had a better sense of direction with his moral compass at the time. So my actual age was kept from the world-Hell, my very _existence_ is hidden from the world!"

He took a breath and let them process this information, "That still doesn't explain why you're targeted just now! So, spill the beans!" Naruto growled demonically, making Kiba back up in fear, "**I was getting to that, Kiba!** My heritage, my surname in fact, are rooted in an entirely different country. This country had its own Hidden Village, the leaders of this village and country were those of the Uzumaki Clan. They're Fuinjutsu gods and Kenjutsu wonders. Danzo, the teme who founded the organization Root, must've figured it out after _twenty horrid years_ where it was sitting right on his face and stabbing him! Let's continue this conversation away from the village please!" The hasty change of topic caught most of those gathered off guard.

But Anko's commanding voice stopped any words before they came out, "Get packed, Maggots! NOW!" And the ran for their lives.

**One hour later, three miles away from Konoha**

"Now, why are you acting so skiddish, Naruto?!" Said jinchuuriki glared at his former teammate, "How do you think Tsunade's getting her ass to the Exams? I've the formula to summon her ass there memorized enough to write it backwards, upside down and with my eyes closed. Anyway, where are the exams this time?" Kakashi opened the scroll and read it aloud, "Kirigakure no Sato, and apparently the current Mizukage asked for Naruto and I personally..."

As if just to seem mysterious and superior to the younger shinobi, Naruto said, "Am I the only one who gets the feeling that the Akatsuki is behind this or some similar shit?" Inu nodded with an, 'it's possible', look in his single visible eye. Anko just kept eating her dango but growled at the death of the mood that Naruto caused. Gai seemed as serious as ever, when Temari asked, "So how will this work exactly? Are you guys supposed to register us in like the Chunin Exams, or..."

Naruto broke apart into nine foxes that split up, making her look to the spot he'd been in confusion, "Did I say something or is this just a jinchuuriki thing?!" Anko chuckled and hugged the young woman sideways, "I've done the same thing as him. Comes with being the village pariah, isn't it...Gai, Kashi-kun?"

The man with gravity-defying hair and the bowl cut nodded in affirmation, "Yes. The village avoided me because of my father, and then because of that mission..." Konoha's Green Beast picked up where he left off, "And I because of my Flames of Youth. Huuuuhhh, what Naruto-kun is going through is because he is not comfortable with human interaction. No matter how much he craves it, he will never feel comfortable with anyone unless he knows them like the back of his paws."

"Yeah, just like Anko did when..." Said Tokujo had a kunai at Kakashi's throat now, smiling sweetly with a dango stick in her mouth like a cigarette, "Finish that sentence, Kashi-kun, and I'll slit your throat! Yeah, we're all fucked up, and we're proud of it at some level. Hell, the day Kashi-kun got one of his titles was the day he slept in fits of hysteria-induced laughter. What a time that was...Hey, Gaki."

"Hey, we're all clear, but I still feel like we're being watched..." Naruto glared into the treetops as the Chunin tried to calm their nerves from the surprise appearance of the Kitsunin. "Naruto-kun, you are from a childhood of paranoia, for once let your Flames of Youth flare and relax." He glared at the Taijutsu-user with no heat behind it, but the message was clear, 'You relax'. It was at this point that Ino decided to try being a friend, "SO! What's the plan for our training?!"

Her excited tone, loud voice, and altogether upbeat personality made Naruto smile and wince from his sensitive hearing. Hitting the side of his head lightly to get his hearing back to normal, he said, "Well, since Anko-chan's Kurenai's closest friend, she's going to be taking care of her kids." Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Hinata all looked sickly pale and fearfully to an 'innocently' smiling Mitarashi Anko.

"Inu's gonna be training Sakura, and the Root operative once we set up camp since Tsunade reverse-summoned Katsuyu nearby to give me the basic qualities of his summoning formula from Ero-Sennin. Temari's gonna get trained by either Nakamagoroshi no Kakashi or me, it's up to her not me." Kakashi imperceptibly winced, but the other Jonin caught it.

"Gai's team are his business, not mine. We're gonna be training all of you kids, focusing on your weaknesses and turning them into strengths, but each team will be given a sensei to focus their learning around." Gai nodded and looked to his stern-faced students who nodded to him.

"And I'll probably be teaching your team, Ino-chan. Since I'm a Ninjutsu user, I'll..." Shikamaru, Ino and Choji all leaned in closer to him, trying to urge him to finish his sentence so they knew what they had to anticipate. "A gigantic pain in the ass! So, business as usual. Thanks for the pick-me-up-chat, Ino-chan!" He smiled nonchalantly, making the Yamanaka heiress see the knucklehead she once called cute during the Chunin Exams.

"No problem, Naruto-kun. Say," She glared pointedly at her temporary sensei, "you never told any of us what you did over those three years! Spill, what happened that made you so badass?" And Naruto barked laughter, making her glare deepen, "Sorry, it's just-Hahaha!-you _just now_ realized I haven't mentioned it! Hehehehe! Haaa...Let's see...I know I've alluded to what I've done once or twice, but what I've done were low A-rank missions Tsunade sent us via reverse summoning Katsuyu."

"I've been around for one or two of his missions, believe it or not. One of them, however, really wasn't worth it..." And the bark-like laughter resumed full force, "HAHAHAHA! Serves you right, Inu! Ero-Sennin warned me of the Yondaime's kancho-like E-rank jutsu, and he said that one time you let him watch your genin trial. So, your fault! HAHAHAHA!" He was holding his eyes to prevent anyone from seeing that he was laughing to tears.

"Hm? Is he referring to Yondaime-sensei's genin jutsu?" Kakashi nodded shamefully to Gai's question, "I was almost caught during one of the missions Jiraiya-sama and Naruto got from Tsunade-sama. We were asked to escort the prince of Tsuki no Kuni, but three mercenaries were called in after we left during a storm. One of the nobles and old friends of the prince's father had taken over Tsuki no Kuni and had hired them. They had tools that would have won wars had they been made prior to them. They were hard to defeat to say the least. Naruto had to enter Jinchuuriki Mode just to take _one_ of them down. It was supposed to be an easy B-rank mission, but like all of our 'supposed to be' missions, it wasn't. Naruto also developed a new Rasengan variation, didn't you, Naruto?"

The blonde, bewhiskered prankster from Hell nodded and scratched his nose in a way that screamed pride, "Yeah, if the conditions are right and we get most of our evening rituals taken care of...I might just show it to you, Datteboyo!" Anko then caught her foster-brat in a sideways headlock and ave him an affectionate noogie, "Itaitaitaitaita!"

"That's my Gaki for you: Stubborner than a mule, determined as a hungry beast and adaptable as a cat! What more could anyone ask for?" Just to spite her at that moment, Naruto piped up, "Someone who won't noogie me brain-dead, perhaps?!" Anko returned to noogying the headlocked jinchuuriki with more vigor than before, making him grunt in pain.

"Anko-san, we've heard you say the word 'jinchuuriki' a lot, but what _is_ a jinchuuriki anyway?" Hinata's innocent and somewhat nervous question made the Jonin tense, especially Naruto, but Anko just simply said, "It's someone who's been mistreated because of human stupidity, that answer your question?" "H-Hai." Hinata nodded and the purplette smiled gently at her, "And would it kill you to call me sensei on this trip? Gaki, stop struggling, you'll cause yourself an aneurysm, let alone me!" She tightened her lock on his head, making him choke for a second before he stopped squirming.

"Good." It was clear to everyone, this was going to be one of those trips where someone wanted to ask, 'are we there yet', but wouldn't for fear of punishment. This was going to be a long, awkward trip...

**Nightfall, campsite**

The moon rose in the sky, revealing itself to be a crescent, making Naruto and Inu smile slightly. Clawing at the air in his right hand, a ball began to form out of chakra in his sky-turned palm, "...Rasengan..." Raising his orb of chakra to a point where the moon shined through it, the spinning orb began to glow brighter, "And here we have my accidental creation, Mikazuki Rasengan!" The ball grew, now accommodating a white, crescent moon with a star at the center of the orb.

He strode to the center of camp, where a fire would have been had they not been training at the moment, "Come on kids, it's time for show-and-tell!" He said this in a strange way by flexing his throat, making him sound like a stereotypical teacher with glasses and a little girl. The Juichinin no Konoha and Temari came out of the nearby woods, looking sore and uncomfortable from meditation. But once they caught sight of the lightsource that Naruto held in his hand, their eyes widened and he smiled at them.

The light created by the spinning ball of chakra illuminated the entire campsite, letting them see the environment in a new 'light' so to speak. "This," Naruto nodded to the ball of spinning chakra in his now raised hand that he soon lowered, "is a variation of the Yondaime Hokage's first original Ninjutsu he used in actual combat. This is a tool he used to help win us the war, and it's still incomplete..."

"What do you mean, Gaki? I thought the Yondaime completed it before the attack." Naruto looked to his right to see Anko looking over his shoulder, transfixed by the glowing ball of light and chakra, "He finished the _basis_ for what it could be. His original intention was to add in Nature Transformation and to make it usable for everyone, no matter their affinity. But, he died before his time..." The ball began to darken slightly, responding to the shift in his mood and chakra flow to his hand.

"How can it be improved exactly, Naruto-san? I mean, I understand that adding in chakra affinities would make it even more dangerous, but isn't it basically perfect the way it is?" Shino had finally spoken up, making Naruto smile kindly at the Aburame heir like he was telling a child a very important secret, "In a sense it is, but perfection isn't something that stays the same. Perfection is fluid," The ball grew slightly, its wielder's eyes closed in concentration, but it was clear he could see them fine without his eyes open.

"It changes with every being's opinion and idea," The crescent moon and star inside the orb began to spin, slowly at first, then faster and faster. "If perfection were perfect, this world would have been destroyed! Everyone has a different idea of what perfect means or what perfection represents. People attempt to ascend to perfection, and that is alright, but once they achieve perfection-_if_ they achieve perfection-what then? There's nothing more to it than just existing. Perfection is not a state of being, it _is_ being. Living, in and of itself, is perfection itself." He knelt down to his knees, the others listening to him doing the same in a trance-like state.

"That is why the Yondaime wanted to improve the Rasengan, to let it grow and become more than simple perfection. I continue this dream by using it in my jutsu. The reason I like the Rasengan so much is that it's always able to change, no matter what it is already. Just like my first original jutsu, the Tsurga, it is fully capable to adapt to whatever is added to it, allowing the wielder to adapt to almost any situation they come across. I cannot use the chakra affinities of those with Kekkai Genkai or Kekkai Tota, but I _can_ get close, and that's by adding in the base elements of most Nature Transformations..."

To prove his point, he made a pair of chakra claws hold the Mikazuki Rasengan while he made another Rasengan in his real hands. This spinning ball of chakra, however was not exposed to the light, it was given rocks from the dirt. "...Doton: Rasengan...I've been told by several people along my journey that they thought I should become a philosopher, maybe they're right. Maybe I've just been wasting my time being a shinobi!" The Doton: Rasengan changed from brownish to pitch black from Naruto's negative emotions.

The Chunin before him were amazed as the saw what Naruto had become. Seeing that the chakra orb in his left hand was stable, he resumed holding the one with moon light within it. "Maybe they're right, but maybe they're wrong. I've known nothing but the shinobi life, and in a sense, neither have you. That is why we fight," He held the two, differently colored and energy-filled orbs of chakra close to each other, making their energy flow between the two and combine them into a ball twice the size of the original two and a simple grey color.

"That is what makes us human...And that is what makes me insane!" He placed the orb in his right hand before snuffing it out by clenching his hand into a fist, making the entire camp go black, "And that is what drives you to train for the Jonin Exams..." The group returned to what they were doing, a strange sense of peace and calm fixed in their minds, "You did good today, Gaki, you did good."

"Yeah, but is it enough?" The clouds uncovered the crescent moon, granting a dim light on the world below it. With the moon uncovered, Naruto's uncertain expression became clear for any to see. _Am I ready to watch my friends fight for their lives? Am I strong enough? If I can see the moon as they do, will I ever see the world as they do...Yes. That is the question..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a wrap ladies, gents and other! I couldn't get this outta my head, so I decided to get it outta my brain. Naruto's last thoughts this chapter were based off of a Pokemon movie about Mewtwo and its other clone Pokemon friends. Anyway, sorry that this chapter's a bit short, but this was more for character development than anything else. I changed the timeline a little bit by changing the date of the Kyuubi Attack, 'cause I wanted to give Naruto a reason to feel like more of an outcast than he already is so he can give them even more of a reason to try and catch up to him. As always: R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism, and SEE YE-GOOD NIGHT!


	28. Training 101, OH DEAR GOD!

Whaz up ladies, gents and other! I'm back with the trainin' style Naruto spoke of, and-HAHAHAHAHAHA!-those kids're gonna die. I got a review complainin' 'bout how I made Naruto OP in the first few chapters, an' I'm sorry to y'all for havin' done that, but it makes sense: When you're a teenager, your body undergoes a great deal of changes an' these changes make the body move and operate at levels that's faster than adults while hard to burnout like a child. Naruto's undergoin' puberty while he's a Gaiden in this story, so he's at a stage in life where his body makes him physically stronger and faster than the average adult human bein', addin' onto his shinobi trainin' and jinchuuriki status...I'd say that his fight with Mei wasn't _that_ far off from what'd really happen if this story were canon.

It was this same review that reminded me that I wanna bring Minato into the light earlier than canon, an' it gave me a way how. No shit 'bout what I'm gonna do in this chapter, kapiche?If ye're interested, keep readin', if not...Why the Hell're even here if ye don't wanna read? I don't own Naruto Shippuden, an' I'm fine with that. (The followin' chapter has been rated M for Massive stupidity)

_Thoughts or emphasis_

'Paraphrasin'

"Normal speech"

"**Demonic speech or Inner Sakura**"

Jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hehehe," He chuckled menacingly at his temporary students, "you three aren't gonna last a day...Ah well, might as well beat-I mean-teach you while I've the chance!" The slip up was hardly accidental and they knew this all too well, actually having second thoughts about this whole endeavor, "Today's focus: Survival. Survive _one_ day with me on the loose, and I'll teach you all I can without stepping on anybody's toes."

He held up a single finger to make sure the children understood, "_One day_, that's all you're getting. That's the only window you've got, and if you were smart, you'd have taken off running by now..." Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Temari glanced betweeen each other and disappeared, leaving Naruto chuckling pleasantly, _I've really outdone myself with these kids, now if I could only figure out a way to get Isaribi to forget all that formal bullshit...Then we'd be golden! But, that's not the point, the point is to traumatize- I mean-train those delightful, young children..._

Scenting the air, he smirked and gave chase in all four directions they ran. _It's like they're not even trying!_ "**You're superior to them, in both skill and power, Kit. Even I'm not as arrogant as you are being.**" Naruto then noticed that the air around him was glistening brightly, _...I pity the fool who's teacher was so incompetent that Genjutsu wasn't covered..._

A sneeze was heard to the jinchuuriki's left, alerting him to the accurate location of his temporary students, "Hello, children. Kitsune no..." Naruto inhaled, focusing his self-created youki into his mouth before the jutsu's name was finished, "KOE!" The dirt rose in the air as a wave moving from Naruto outward, shaking trees with the churning of the soil and hitting his students in one go, "Come _on_! This is _too_ easy! I knew this'd be easy, but _seriously_, this easy is ridiculous!"

"Not everyone is A-ranked in the Bingo Book with a run on sight warning, Naruto-sensei-kun." And four faces hit the ground. Calling someone something formally then familiarly wasn't something that happened often for them. Seeing an opportunity to pit his students against each other, he took it, "Well, since Ino-chan decided to play the wild card...I think I'll be nice and make this quick!" Charging a Bijuu Dangan in his mouth, he caught the dirty looks Ino was getting, making him smile ferally.

He swallowed the ball of chakra, causing his cheeks to puff outward slightly, before he shot a blast at each of his students. "You're going to have to do better than that, Naruto-sensei!" It was weird for everyone calling someone of about their age 'sensei', but it sounded especially weird when Shikamaru said it in such an energetic tone from right behind Naruto.

"Yeah, we're not as weak as we used to be!" Choji's words made Naruto smirk predatorily, "Oh yeah, we'll See about that...Time for an old classic: Orioke no Jutsu San-Ten-A!" Naruto transformed into a busty, female version of himself wearing a skimpy she-devil outfit and posing sensually. Just for dramatic effect, 'she' moaned sensuously, getting his two male students to have nosebleeds. Now pissed off with their sensei for being a pervert, the girls charged at 'her' who smiled cutely at them, "You four are _sooo cuuuutttteeeee!_"

And that made the two lose balance and momentum, long enough for Naruto to come up with a new jutsu, "Orioke Gyaku no Jutsu!" 'Naruko' vanished in a puff of smoke, revealing a naked, blue-haired Naruto before them with a 'third leg' ready for usage. The girls tripped on each other and fell into a pile, noses bleeding fountains all the while. Naruto chuckled as the man before transforming back to normal and glaring at his unconscious students, "Pathetic! Just pitiful! I expected there to be _at least a little_ resistance, but clearly my faith was misplaced!"

With that he stormed out of the woods, leaving his students to try and wake up, calling back, "When you figure out how to shape up, come and talk to me!"

**Back at camp, with the other sensei**(s?)

(It sounds right either way if ye use it properly, so...)

Naruto was passing his hands through his spiky hair, grumbling irritably and glaring at nothing. "That bad, eh?" Looking up, there stood Anko eating dango happily, "No, it was fun tormenting them, but there was _aboslutely no_ resistance whatsoever! I expected there to be at least a little, but looks like I overestimated my classmates..."

He sat down on a stump, still visibly pissed off, when he remembered that he had to reverse summon someone, "Fucking Hell...Might as well get the pale, motherfucker here while I've the chance and any feeling besides apathy about it!" Going through handseals, he slammed his hand on the ground with a specific formula only he could read, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu, motherfucker!"

A cloud of smoke rose from the ground and there stood the pale boy, "I'm supposed to be trained by Kakashi-sensei, yes?" Getting nods from the two, he asked, "Where is he at the moment?" Before Naruto or Anko could answer, Inu came from behind them and placed his hands on their shoulders while saying, "A three-way I can get behind, interesting."

"AH/AH! DON'T BE DOWNWIND, DUMBASS!" Kakashi was now _laughing_, heartily! This alerted Naruto and Anko immensely, making Naruto grab his former sensei's shoulders with chakra claw-covered hands and charging a Bijuu Dangan in his sharp toothed mouth. "Naruto...What are you doing?!" "I ous ic jull, A'm figging ew face modersussa!" Naruto shot the blast at the man's head, blasting it clean off, revealing the imposter to be an Otogakure shinobi.

"Caught you fucker, Datteboyo! You don't know you're dead until it's too late when you fight the Kitsunin, scum! **rrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAWWWWHHHHHHH!**" Naruto's triumphant roar sent a shockwave of chakra(He's not using any youki, the roar's Kyuubi's though, so there's power 'hind it) and getting 'Sai' and Anko to cover their ears in pain before it ended. "I'M THE GREATEST MAN, IN THE WORLD!"

"THEN SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP! WE NEED TO FIND KASHI-KUN SO HE CAN whip-I mean...-beat-uh, I mean...DAMN IT, GAKI! Your roaring screwed me up!" Naruto was rolling on the ground in laughter until he could breath again, "Sorry, Anko-chan, but I took down a spy so I think that calls for a roar. Anyway, Inu should be near the rocky clearing in the forest, just past the clearing with blood on the grass. It's not easy to miss, but pay attention to your surroundings so you don't get lost."

"Hai, Uzumaki-san." And the pale boy was off into the forest in search for a rocky clearing that, if the reports were to be trusted, would be half destroyed. Naruto groaned when the boy was out of earshot, "I hate people referring to me formally. It makes me sound old and makes me out to be a pompous noble. But what really bugs me, is that the four I got were down within five minutes. Makes me wonder if Inu was just pulling my leg about how far they pushed themselves...Also makes me worry if I should have spoken back at the gates..."

Anko leaned down to look him in the eye as she gave his shoulder a comforting and supportive squeeze, "You did a good thing back there, don't beat yourself up about what hasn't happened. Besides, it really shows how much you've outgrown your mask. It's hard to believe that you're older than them when you pretended to be the same age as them for seventeen years! Anyway, what's the real reason you're so uncertain?" Her question made her foster-brat look at her questioningly, "I know you too well to be fooled by your 'I shouldn't have done this or that' act. So, what's the problem, Gaki?"

She sat on the stump next to him, practically sitting on him, and gave him a sideways hug of reassurance that only family can give. The blonde looked to her with eyes full of uncertainty, "I trained Isaribi to the point that I shouldn't be allowed to be her sensei, sorta like how you trained me whenever you could or knew how to. But these kids don't have the experience, endurance, or lifeforce to withstand my training style. I'm scared, Anko-chan..." When he said that she froze up and her face took on a look of shocked fear, "Why?"

"What if I kill them by being their sensei? What if I can't train them well enough to survive the Exams?! What i-" "Shut up!" Her stern voice and determined expression made him do as told, "You're a Jonin sensei and more importantly, a father to a sweet girl of sixnteen-going-on-seventeen. So don't doubt yourself for a damn second, Naruto!" She'd called him by name, a bad sign no matter the circumstance.

"You're a great sensei," She said kindly, "if Isaribi being able to beat the kids is anything to go by. And those kids have only gotten this far and survived this long because they wanted to catch up to you, but right now I'm starting to think they know that's impossible." Her voice seemed solemn as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and her head to his affectionately with tears attempting to escape the confines of her eyes that her boy was doubting himself. "So don't doubt you _dare_ doubt yourself, or everything they've done to try and touch equal ground with you was for _nothing_! They are doing this to prove they're from a village that isn't going to sit back while wars are on the horizon, so don't doubt yourself!"

"But they're going to die if I train them, they're going to die if I don't, and they're going to die if they don't shape up! I can't change them, they're trained in ways that counteract everything I'd teach them..." He stood up and paced, self-loathing evident in his watery eyes that his friend and acquaintances were doomed because he couldn't do anything, "I can't do anything for them without breaking them down to nothing and removing anything they've been taught before, and doing that will make them die from contradicting instincts in battle. There's nothing I can do for them, just like there's nothing anyone can do for me...I'm already insane, my chances of fighting him and surviving are practically zero, and I can't save eleven Chunin. What good am I to them if I can't train them when they came to be trained by me?!"

Having had enough of his self-pity filled bitching, Anko stood up and punched him square in the face, making her wince and send him scooting back a few feet from being caught off guard. "Ow..." "SHUT UP, GAKI! THEY'RE NOT DOOMED AS LONG AS YOU DON'T LET THEM BE AND I'M SURE AS HELL NOT LETTING YOU LET THEM BE DOOMED BECAUSE YOU'RE UNCERTAIN! Damn...that hurt."

Unknown to the two of them, their respective teams were listening in on them as the other two teams and their respective sensei came up behind them, "It's that bad, eh?" Kakashi's question made the Chunin look to him questioningly, but Gai simply said, "Hai, it is. Naruto-kun's fearing for everyone's safety, a Youthful gesture indeed, but he is doubting himself because of it. I heard him say that he trained his student so Youthfully that he should not be legally allowed to be her sensei, and I understand now why he's afraid."

Shikamaru, even though his IQ was incredibly high for someone his age, couldn't figure out what was bringing out this uncertainty _now_. So he asked bluntly, "If that's true, then why is it that his student's so upbeat around him? And why is this a problem _now_ instead of at the gate?" Kakashi answered this time, "His power is in a league all its own, he's just yet to awaken it all yet, but his training style is dangerous. I've seen Jiraiya-sama's journals he recorded their trip during their trip in, and I'm afraid that his fear is not unfounded..."

"Why does he train so dangerously if he has a daughterly student, Kakashi-sensei?" It was Neji who answered Sakura's question, "It might not make sense right away, Sakura-san, but think back to his academy days. A child three years older than your age group and two above Tenten's, Lee's, and my own; all alone and insulted for being unable to learn properly in an academy made to teach its students to understand shinobi life. When Lee, Tenten and myself were in Iruka-sensei's class, Naruto was made fun of more than Lee. I, myself, was one of those who insulted him frequently and I regret it to this day."

Lee picked up after his rival, "His Flames of Youth burned bright, but they were so bright that they blinded the academy to what he could do when he put his mind to it. Like me, he has a hindrance that he has turned into a strength to surpass his opponents, but the difference is he matured earlier than us and thus has taken great responsibility over the safety of his precious ones. As has been seen, he and Ino-san are distant friends, but he doesn't have as deep a connection to all of us but cares about our safety nonetheless."

"He's," Tenten said assuredly, "a kitsune at heart and, with the way he acts, they're loyal to those they hold close to their hearts. He always was a guardian figure, even in the academy. He would tell bullies to, and I shit you not, go fuck themselves and their mothers. When he said that to them they would attack him, and he'd take it until he decided enough was enough and he'd start a fullout brawl. If he were to train say, me: He'd have to break down my Bukijutsu usage into something else that would suit my needs. But the problem is that in combat, my natural instincts and the instincts Naruto could instill in me would counteract each other. That would leave me open to attack and ultimately get me killed."

As a unified voice, the three of them stood in a line with stern expressions and readied stances, they said, "He cannot teach us anything until he can overcome this problem. And the only way to help him, we need to use the one thing he understands better than anything else..." They closed their eyes, steeling their resolve, before opening their eyes and running towards the jinchuuriki, "Combat!" Naruto turned to them slowly, eyes hidden behind his bangs, when he looked up with his slitted, red eyes.

(Cue:Breaking Benjamin-I Will Not Bow) The three of them glared at him sternly as they jumped at him once they got close, when he transformed into his three-tailed fox form and knocked all three of them back. Transforming back, he said, "You really think I wouldn't be hard to take on. Why am I _not_ surprised?!"

_Shit!_ Charging a Bijuu Dangan in his mouth, he shot the three of them one after the other. And as if just to spite everyone else, he charged it larger and aimed for the rest of them. Kakashi's eye went wide and white with fear, while Gai's were just wide with shock at Naruto's boldness. "Fid cummic!" His mouth may have been full, but it was clear what he said, "Oh shit!" Kakashi and Gai grabbed the Chunin and threw them out of the blast radius, when they were hit.

The crater wasn't that deep, but it left no remains. And the rest of the Rookies charged, hatred in their eyes as Naruto smirked unnoticeably, until he gave them a crazed smile that made them all think of a rape face. His red, slitted eyes were unnerving enough, but that smile..."...!" Their crazy temporary sensei charged at them, his feral and predatory smirk back at full force. "**Let's see how strong these ningen are, SHALL WE KIT?!**" _That voice...!_

"YOU BETCHA, PAL!" Naruto split into eleven foxes, each one glowing orangish-red before growing a tail and in size, "**This sh**ould make things so m**uch more interesti**ng!" The jinchuuriki charged at the Root operative they had with them and transformed into his Yugo Fomu: Suteji Ni, his claw-like nails sharpened and his teeth were elongated to points. He snarled at Sai with vigorous amusement at his haunted expression, "**Th**is i**s gonna be fu**n, Datteb**oyo!**" His head impacted Sai's midsection, knocking the wind out of him and allowing him to see-"What?!"

"**T**hat'**s right, M**O**F**O, this i**s my drea**m. **My **plans...**MY **NIGHTMARE**/NIGHTMARE**!" The two voices that had been finishing or filling in for each other spoke as one, letting everyone catch a glimpse of Naruto's 'other side' and it instilled fear within everyone to see the large fox that acted as Naruto's council. _You're actually letting them notice you, Kyuubi? Wow...I thought you had more pride than that!_

The daiyoukai kitsune growled out a deep rumbling sound, "**I DO HAVE MORE PRIDE THAN THAT, KIT! I'M DOING US BOTH A FAVOR FOR WHEN THE WAR STARTS! WE _BOTH_ KNOW THAT WHEN THE WAR STARTS, THEN THE SECRET THAT I'M ALIVE WILL BE TAKEN HARSHLY BY YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS, I'M PREPARING THEM FOR WHAT THEY WILL SEE AND MAKING SURE YOU KNOW IT!**" Naruto inwardly nodded with a solemn face, _I've known that since the day I figured out that you were imprisoned within me. Don't remind me of something I already know, or we'll see how large that cage is! When the war comes, they'll find out, and I'll have lost friends; that's the end of it and I'll be on my way, just like the last time people started to catch on. Nothing more, nothing less..._

A grunt of affirmation was Naruto's reward, making the fox-boy return to reality and to the fight, or what the Chunin thought was a fight. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki was sitting in the Lotus Position at the moment, a calm demeanor about him, while his temporary students went through the training exercise he and Shikamaru came up with. Gai, Kakashi and Anko were keeping watch in case anything went wrong with the simulation while their students prepared themselves for their turn inside of Naruto's mentality.

Back within Naruto's Kiragenjutsu, things were looking bad for Choji, Temari, Ino and Shikamaru. All of the other Chunin had died from the foxes they were 'assigned' and the original Naruto had mangled Sai into a pile of limbs and bloody flesh. The terror they felt was nowhere near as strong as the hate they felt for him right then. He'd hurt their friends, butchered their senseis, and had turned into a monster.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU NARUTO?! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" The betrayed hurt in their united voice was heard clearly, making Naruto stare at them with empty eyes, "**You**'re going to di**e any**way, **might as well put you out of your misery** sooner versus later. **I'm a mons**ter, through and throu**gh, just l**ike the villagers s**aid to m**e. Thi**s is wha**t it **means to be a jin**chuuri**ki**: Protector of **a village that wants it dea**d, war **finisher**, and **UNLOVED PARIAH! **WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I _WOULDN'T_ **DRAW BLOOD T**HIS ENTIRE TIME?!"

He ran at all four of them with Kage Bunshin with the weapons he'd collected or made, ready to end this with one blow. As he got closer, they all saw the futility in fighting him anymore, and gave in. Only one of them shed tears and she felt so much regret. _I could've prevented this nightmare, and I'll...Never be able to make up for it! Naruto-kun would've never turned out like this if I had just...If I had just..._ Naruto was upon her at that moment, a bloodthirsty smirk on his face and his clawed gauntlet readied to pierce her heart.

"**DI**E!" His gauntlet went straight through her chest, the bloodlusting smirk never leaving his face, when Ino choked out as tears fell from her face, "I-I'm sorry...I f-forgive you..." His eyes opened and the four of them were shut out of the trance he'd made, knocking them out for the time being, breathing heavily and shakily. "WHat's wrong Gaki, what happened in there?!" He looked to Anko like a wounded child, tears falling from his eyes.

(Uncue music) "S-She," He stuttered out as tears tried to escape his eyes, "forgave me...she forgave me, for killing her...That wasn't th**e plan! They were supposed to hate you, not forgive you! What's wrong with that wench?!**" One of Naruto's eyes turned red and slitted, alerting everyone that his 'other side' was letting itself be heard. "**You weren't supposed to be forgiven, Kit, they were supposed to Hate You and SHE FORGAVE YOU! WHY?!**" (Kyuubi's a creature of near uncontrollable hatred and bloodlust, so feelin's of remorse, pity and/or forgiveness are beyond him)

"Because, she's not a total whore who loves murdering people in cold blood!" There was awkward silence, he was talking to 'himself' for Christ's sake! "**When you say that, you include yourself and the other jinchuuriki into that, right?**" Naruto had a haunted expression as he acted like a kitten being scared by a lizard for the first time(Anyone ever saw that Vine, it's funnier than fuck), "GOD DAMN IT, MOTHERFUCKING, HORNY TWATWAFFLE-EATING WHORESHIT!" (If anythin' he just said sounds in anyway offensive to someone, sorry) He then went from there, making everyone wake up if they were asleep and make them go pale with all the profanities he was using.

"-AND GETTING GANGBANGED BY A GOD DAMNED, PUSSY-WHIPPING, MOTHERFUCKING, WHORE-SLAPPING, SON OF A SUNUVABITCH'S SONOVABITCH BASTARDS!" Everyone had tears in their eyes, Anko had _just_ started getting teary eyed, but for a different reason. "Oh, Gaki's growing up! Wh-haha-hy?!" Her cry to the heavens made everyone-but-Naruto's face hit the ground while said bewhiskered blonde was being smothered by Anko's breasts from her nearly-barehug.(Anyone get that joke?)

"MMPH! MM-AAH-HELP ME!" His strangled cry for help made Anko squeeze him closer to her bosom, trying to keep the little brat she met years ago instead of the bad-assed bastard she had before her, "WHY?! STOP GROWING UP, GAKI, STAY MY LITTLE BRAT! DON'T BE MY BASTARD, BE MY BRAT..." She had anime tears in her eyes as she began to crush Naruto's neck in maternal heartbreak. It took the combined efforts of the entire party to remove Anko's bosom from Naruto's face, allowing him the chance to take deep, grateful breathes of life while his 'inner demon' busted a gut or nine.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh, thank you merciful gods, I can breath...Okay, kids, what did you think of the simulation?" That's when it sank in for Temari, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. Faces pale, they looked to him fearfully, "Simulation?! That shit was serIOUSLY FUCKED UP, YOU KILLED EVERYBody...Why's everybody alive and why are you all looking at us like we're crazy?"

Temari's question made Naruto chuckle evilly, getting his four students to stare at him in fear of dying, "You kids today, hehehehehe...," His voice returned to normal as he smiled kindly, "This training exercise was Shikamaru's idea," They looked to him like he was mad, when he gave them an 'I don't remember' face. "I can't train you in the proper sense, since my way of training will put you at or past death, so Shikamaru came up with a way to bypass that problem by creating a simulated training regiment to trick your psyches into thinking you experienced all of that. The plan was to give you an idea of what I do at first until your minds could handle what it, and once that happened I could train you in ways that work for each of you. In fact, the others agreed to try it themselves!"

The chipper tone in his voice was all too real, but his temporary students had heard it beforehand. "You went in, not knowing it was simulated, and believing that I was going to go easy on you-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LIKE THAT WOULD EVER HAPPEN!-Aaaahhh...It was going like it should've, but then..." Naruto looked to Ino guiltily, "I waned. I...I lost focus, my intention was to make you hate me enough to give it more than your all, and it was going so smoothly. But then, Ino-chan forgave me. We were going along the path we had ready, but Ino-chan forgave me and felt remorse for not being there for me when we were kids. Kiragenjustu is an art, not an exact science like Genjutsu, so it relies heavily on emotion and _negative_ emotions give it more...More, how do I put this in a language you kids are gonna understand?! UNGH!"

Taking a step back, he held the sides and back of his head to calm himself down, before stepping back forward. "Okay...I _have_ to feel angry at you guys, have to hate you, have to despise you to make these simulations work and Ino-chan," Said platinum blonde looked to him guiltily as he grabbed her shoulders in an adult manner, like a parent does when telling their child to not do something, "You _can't_ forgive me, you have to hate me, for this to work. Okay?" She nodded, biting her lip to keep herself silent, as he nodded assuredly.

"Awight," His instant change from serious to cheery and goofy caught the Chunin off and made them hit the ground face-flat. "I'm gonna give my kids a break from that traumatic experience..." Naruto's tone dropped to a sinister level, "Since Shikamaru's idea of altogether training isn't gonna work, I've got a m**uch better plan!**" He looked to Gai's team, a very creepy and evil smirk on his face.

"**I'm going to send _each, and everyone, of you_ into your own, personal Hell. LET'S GET THIS SHIT STARTED, SHALL WE, KIT! **LET'S DO THIS SHIT, PAL!" Chakra claws left his arms, grabbing Gai's former students by their heads and sending them into their personal rings of Hell. Leaving everyone else to talk amongst themselves, "So, what did Gaki do to you four? With the look on your faces I'd say that it was-"

"Horrible." "Traumatic." "Terrifying." "..." The other three looked to Ino, seeing her mixed expression, confusedly. "What's wrong with you, Ino-_chan_?!" Anko's teasing didn't even get a rise from the staring Yamanaka heiress as she kept her eyes locked on her first secret friend. Even though they'd never been close and thy'd followed two different paths, she'd always felt sorry for every mean thing she said to him, and now she saw what had become of the innocent, fun-loving prankster she'd called friend as a youngster.

Tears entered the corners of her eyes as she knelt down next to Naruto staring at him with an unwavering gaze that made everyone else stare at her for, "I made this." What no one knew or noticed, was that a giant fox was listening in on them from within Naruto with a cruel smile as its malicious energy began to seep out of his host and search for Ino. "I could have prevented this nightmare, but I had to...To be popular, to be man, to be a total bitch!"

She looked to the ground with small tears fighting to fall but wouldn't, "What are you talking about, Ino? Do you mean Naruto-baka's attitude and all that other shit? Because if that's the case, then you're wasting your bre-" Sakura was then punched in the stomach and hit in the head with a fan, "SHUT UP/UP! HE'S SUFFERED ENOUGH WITHOUT YOUR INSULTS!"

The bubblegum haired student of Tsunade grabbed Ino's fist and Temari's fan with a grunt before swinging them into nearby trees, "I don't get what you're getting all worked up about, Ino-Pig. Naruto-baka's always been just that, a baka. He's-" "BEEN ALONE HIS WHOLE LIFE!" Ino's shout made everyone conscious look to her in surprise at her aggression, when the Jonin noticed the red tint to her eyes, _Kyuubi's negative emotions must be permeating the air, leaving psychics susceptible to its control. She's not in complete control of herself, she's feeling overemotional and can't do anything else but_ attack.

Unknown to the others Naruto knew what was going on outside of the Kiragenjutsu, meaning he heard Ino's sorrow, _could smell_ her sorrow for crying out loud. "**She's so loyal, but that won't last long. Enjoy it while it lasts, Kit, it won't be much longer before the war starts...**" Naruto inwardly nodded. "I know he's an orphan, but why are you pitying him? He's strong but he even admitted he's not that smart." Sakura's snide remark was met with Ino let a soft fox growl leave her throat, making her blink surprisedly before shrugging it off as her imagination, "I'm not pitying him, I'm standing up for him while he's not able to defend himself! When we were still gaiden, I invited him over to the shop while my parents were away and the moment he stepped into the shop,  
She threw her hand behind her to show the Naruto they now 'knew', "I met the real him: Scarred, fragile, scared, untrusting, and vulnerable. He immediately asked what I wanted from him, like _I_ was an enemy. We went in the back and one of our larger specimens of Venus Flytrap got him, and once he was out he wanted to kill me, thinking I _wanted_ that to happen! He's not some idiot, Forehead...He's a wounded soul, a wounded soul we salted the wound of! He's every reason to be like this, and I could have stopped this from coming to be if I had just done as I'd said I would!"

She choked up slightly, guilt overriding her thoughts as she gripped her head in pain, tears-she-didn't-mean-to-shed falling from her face. "I said I'd be his friend, but I didn't do a _damn thing_ whenever we picked on him! I'm not going to let anyone insult him if I can stop it. He's not just a baka, Sakura, he's stronger than all of us and he could take us all down without breaking a sweat! Other Jonin would give him trouble, but we're smallfry compared to him, WE'RE WEAKLINGS COMPARED TO HIM AND WE _PUT HIM DOWN_ HIS ENTIRE LIFE! HE'S NOT _JUST_ A BAKA, FOREHEAD, HE'S-!"

Anko appeared behind the distraught young woman and chopped at the back of her neck, knocking her out and into the purplette's waiting arms, "She cares for my boy...!" Happy tears made their way into the edges of Anko's eyes as she held the Yamanaka compassionately as she whispered to the unconscious girl, "...Take care of my Gaki, Ino..."

**Lee's personal Hell**

He awoke to see children surrounding him in his old room from the orphanage, "Why is everyone staring at me oddly?" "You," One of his earliest tormentors from his youth said excitedly, "told us you'd show us the jutsu you've learned! And here we are, waiting for you to wake up." Lee's eyes widened as he saw what this was, making him scream and open as many of the Hachimon as he could while he went through handseals, releasing a large plume of fire from his mouth. _Lee's mental integrity is profound, I should really let him go..._

The screams of innocents, tears of men and women, and the confusion of the shinobi was all worth it.

**Waking world**

Lee began to stir violently, convulsing like he was having a seizure. "What's going on?!" "The very thing you did, Choji-kun, when you four were inside of Naruto-kun's illusion. I just hope he is handling it Youthfully." Naruto spoke now, "He is! Very much so. He's figured it out, and I'm making this..." He turned to look Gai in the eye with his slitted blues, "Very _Un_youthful!"

A clone appeared next to Naruto, looking rather indifferent to everyone as it pointed at reawakened Ino with a blank stare. "Hm?" Was the platinum blonde's intelligent answer, getting the clone to beckon her to him as he left the clearing. _Please let me be wrong..._ Once they were far away enough from the others Naruto's clone started going through handseals, a blank expression on his(Its?) face. It took a minute for it to sink in, "Oh."

After a minute of going through the appropriate handseals, Naruto's clone bit Ino's thumb and slammed her hand on the ground, sending a mental message of-"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Ino's call made a plume of smoke appear, and out of the smoke cloud came three swishing red tails of finely groomed fur. As soon as the smoke cleared entirely, the clone's shoulders slumped and shuddered like he was crying silently. There before them stood a creature not seen by human eyes in over a millennium...(I wanna be an evil son of a bitch as much as any sadist, but I can't...this time*Evil laughter begins*)

This creature wasn't that tall, but it was clearly not something to be trifled with if its fierce glare, javelin-sized fork, sword-sized knife and fiery energy circling around it were any indication. It stood at about the-clone-of-Naruto's shoulder, its fur was fiery red, there was a small fire at the end of each elongated, rabbit-like ear like they were earrings, and the fur overtop its ears was groomed to look like fire. The lagomorph-reminiscent ears on top of its head twitched, revealing them to be cat ears with long, hanging strands of hair-like fur coming down from its head. At the sides of its head were droopy rabbit ears with bangs running down in front of them.

Its rabbit-like legs had feline claws, as did its 'catty' forepaws. Stabbing the ground with its enlarged silverware-with-ruby-orbs-at-the-grips, it stepped forward cautiously, its redish-purple eyes staring at the two of them suspiciously when its eyes befell Naruto's clone. She snarled, letting out a cat-like hiss from her agape mouth, "Kitsune jinchuuriki, how _dare_ you summon me?!" The female voiced feline/lagomorph hybrid glared at Naruto's clone some more before he(It?) sighed heavily, "_I_ didn't, Mars, that was Ino-chan here, beside me. She's of the Yamanaka clan-"

The hissing resumed, more fervently than before as she backed up and grabbed her weapons. Her brow was furrowed, getting light to shine into the three round-rhombus-shaped rubies. It was at this point that the sunlight shined better onto the feminine figured summon. She had a voluptuous bust that bounced when she bounced from foot to the other, clearly anticipating a fight, when it became apparent she had a smaller, second pair of breasts under her first pair. This was about the time that Ino began to feel resentment towards this mysterious, and busty, creature before her.

"I know a lie when I hear one, Kitsunin!" Mars pointed at Ino with her spear-sized fork, "If she were a Yamanaka, half-born or not, she'd have made it clear by now. That is no Yamanaka, Trickster, that is just a lie like all of your other lies! And as I made clear the last time we crossed paths..." She closed her eyes, steeling her resolve, before opening her redish-purple orbs and rushing Ino.

"I WILL DESTROY ALL LIES MADE BY YOUR KIND!" The knife was a centimeter away from Ino's face when said platinum blonde raised her forearms up into an 'x' shape for defense, bringing a medium-large scroll with her, making the nature spirit's blade stop and her eyes widen. _This...This cannot be! No human has been able to summon us in over a millenia, so how can this mere mortal girl do so?!_ "Who are you?!" Mars' wide eyes narrowed as she gritted this out, her greatsword-sized knife trembling with emotions no longer known to humanity.

"Answer me!" Ino jumped slightly at the commanding tone in Mars' voice, "Y-Yamanaka Ino...who are you, Furry-san?" The spirit's eyes narrowed, making Ino tense up and jump back a few feet, "'Furry'-san?!" Receiving a nod, she began laughing heartily at the girl's scared expression, "HAHAHAHAHAHA-That's good, that's clever!-HAHAHAHAHAHA...I like you, Miko," Ino's left eye twitched irritably at the creature's name for her, gritting her teeth to stop herself from blurting out something she'd regret.(The 'i's pronounced the same as it is in Ino's real name, just incase that wasn't clear)

"Anyway, Mars, sh doesn't know who or what you are, so I'd suggest-" He was silenced by a clawed finger pressed to his lips, shutting him up as Mars began to ogle her like a piece of fine meat, "I'm liking what I'm seeing..." She slapped the Yamanaka heiress in the ass, eliciting an embarrassed, indignant, and somewhat pained yelp from the aforementioned flower shop employee. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I'm more of a tits kind of carbuncle myself, but..." Mars stood in front of her right now, looking at her from head to toe before leaning to the side and down to get a better view of what was underneath the skirt, "...I _think_ I'll make an exception for you!" She finished with a lecherously flirtatious wink, sending shivers down Ino's spine and making Naruto's clone try(Key word) to stifle his(Its?) snickering with little to no success.

(I don't want shit 'bout what I've done to Ino right 'ere. She's desirable, an' I'm givin' 'er a summon species that isn't mortal in a sense of human understandin', so some summons might find humans desirable. 'Sides, animals don't care which gender they bone or which way they swing) "Are you...?" Mars' smirk turned from flirtatious to downright horny(I'm evil, 'kay? I said it), "Single?! Why, yes I am! Thank you for noticing. I'm a proud bachelorette!" Just to emphasize her desires, sh slapped Ino in the ass one more time, making Naruto's bunshin burst out in cackles while Mars just smiled at her potential summoner.

"That scroll," Mars said in a kind voice instead of her 'come get fucked stupid' voice, "is my species summoning contract. I'm not an animal, as you've no doubt..." The animal spirit looked towards Ino's sore rump happily and longingly, making aforementioned platinum blonde wince and rub her pained butt. "Uh...'_Seen_'! Let's go with that. Anyway, I'm a carbuncle."

"A boil of skin, ew!" Ino's words made the bunshin cackle harder, sounding close to death by suffocation, "No, no, Sugar-tits!" A vein threatened to pop on Ino's cheek at the new, and even worse, nickname. "Well, yes and no. Yes, that is _one_ definition of the word. But no, I'm not that carbuncle, I'm a nature spirit!" Naruto's clone slowly stopped laughing with a happy sigh, "In other words, the unholy offspring of the Tsuki no Usagi and Bakeneko, or was it an Akuma Usagi and a Bakeneko...?!"

He(It?) finished with a playful smirk on his(Its?) face before wiping the expression off his face at the sight of the business end of a javelin-sized fork, "You're not that much better, Dog-Cat!" The clone's unheated glare received playful laughter from the feline-lagomorph, "You really-hahahahaha-need to loosen up, Uzumaki. Haaaaahhh, now Miko," And she ducked. Ino's fist was right where her head had been a moment before, making her smirk mischievously at the sight of Ino's skirt.

"Hmm," She purred lecherously, "What could be here, behind curtain number one?!" Yanking the 'offending' piece of clothing down to the platinum blonde's ankles, she was rewarded with a shriek of indignant embarrassment and a shout of a nosebleed, making her smile at the now crouching Ino. "Oooohhh, I didn't know you'd like wearing that in this heat...!" A trickle of blood left the animal spirit's nose. The sound of an indignant fox barking brought the two ladies' attention towards Naruto's clone, seeing it as a fox instead of a person, "Oh, like you didn't want to do it yourself."

The barking became yowls of indignancy before they were silenced by Mars embracing the fox and holding him close to her bosom(s?), "Now isn't that better?" He was silent as Mars returned to the task at hand, while letting the fox onto her shoulders to keep her arms free in case of an emergency, "That scroll you held? It's my kind's contract, I'd suggest you sign it if you wanna get stronger, Yamanaka. My kind hasn't been seen by human eyes in over a millenia, and you are the first human to see _me_, you have peaked my interest and that's something you shouldn't take lightly."

At that moment, Ino heard the Kage Bunshin's now-present thoughts clearly, _Do as she says, Ino-chan. She can help train you in ways I can't, so please take this chance. If not for yourself..._ The fox looked to her, a silent plead in his slitted eyes, _For the rest of us._ Looking into his pleading eyes, she nodded and unrolled the scroll, "Just write my name, right?"

"No," Mars said with a shake of the head, "write it in your blood." Without question, Ino did as she was told, before being engulfed in a bright light. "I'm now your personal summon, Yamanaka Ino, but you may call upon my siblings as well whenever you need...or," Mars cupped her own chin in her hand and looked lecherously at the still skirtless Ino, "for 'whatever' you need!" Disappearing in a plume of ember-filled smoke, Mars was gone, leaving Naruto's clone fox on the ground with a very miffed expression on his(Its?) face.

Looking to her expectantly, the bunshin was met with a throwing of blades of grass, "THE POLITE THING TO DO IS LOOK AWAY WHEN A GIRL'S GETTING HER CLOTHES ON!" The fox just scratched behind its ear, not a care in the world as it yawned, _I don't see a problem with this situation, Ino-chan..._ He took a few sniffs of the air now, _I don't smell a problem with this situation either, Ino-chan. Who knew you'd find the idea of someone humiliating you arousing?_ A skirt was then thrown on his face, eliciting a yarp of surprise from the poor animal, when Ino realized that she'd thrown the article of clothing she needed onto her friend's vulpine face.

Naruto's clone fox ran off, freaking the fuck out and running into trees on occasion thanks to the skirt on his face. The 'thievery' of her skirt made Ino groan in immense irritation, "Shit! Now I have to search the woods for my friend _and_ my skirt, in nothing but my panties...!" At that moment, the Yamanaka Heiress was dragged underground and tied up before being thrown over someone's shoulder, the sound of snickering incessant the entire time, "I gotcha, Ino-chan, I gotcha _good_!"

"Naruto-kun," That's when it sunk in, "EEK! PUT ME DOWN AND GIVE ME BACK MY SKIRT!" Not that far away from them, the others heard that last shriek, getting a few of them to have nosebleeds. "WHY?! WHY IS MY GAKI GROWING UP SO FAST?!" Anko began crying into Kakashi's shoulder dramatically, making said potential Hokage sweatdrop as he patted her on the shoulder hesitantly, "There...there...Hey!" At that moment Anko took an opportunity and the subject of her affections was less than enthused about it, "I'm depressed and need to be cheered up, and grabbing your ass was the only thing that made sense in my mind!"

Everyone who wasn't suffering from a nosebleed and heard her sweatdropped at the mindset she had when the sound of an indignant shout of pain was heard, "WATCH WHERE YOU PUT THOSE HANDS, PAL, OR YOU'RE NOT SEEING TOMORROW'S MORNING WITH WOOD!" A vulpine yowl of laughter left Naruto's throat as he carried Ino over his shoulder, tied up shibari-style again, "HAHAHAHAHAHA, THAT'S HILARIOUS INO-CHAN! But c'mon, you know you like it when I get-OW!" To shut him up Ino headbutt him in the forehead, "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T, YOU TOLD ME NOT TO GET HANDSY!" They were literally butting heads at this point, "MY STATEMENT STILL STANDS: SHUT THE FUCK UP, FOXY-KUN!" Naruto's eyes widened and his headbutting faltered, "What...did you just...say?" His stunned expression wasn't unwarranted, as flashes of happier times and better days appeared in front of his eyes.

The senseis heard it too and they also had wide eyes. How did she know to call him that? How did she _remember_ to call him that?! "..." "..." "..." Gai, Anko and Kakashi all looked towards where they'd heard the arguing couple(*A kunai's held to my throat while my face is scratched by a frozen, feminine claw* I mean _duo_, yeah, hehehehe-help me someone. This chick's crazy, please someone-_anyone_-HELP ME!).

"I called you 'Foxy-kun', is that alright with you?" Naruto looked ahead of them, an almost unreadable expression on his face, "I..." Ino looked at him expectantly, "Yes?" He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and returned to walking to where his clone had left Ino's skirt, a serious look on his face, "I think you should be quiet the rest of the way." He didn't even look at her when she pouted at him to explain himself, making it clear that any and all conversations were going to be minimal if not nonexistent.

_What's with this change in attitude? He's perfectly happy a moment ago, but now...Wait a minute, is that a...tear?_ True to her thoughts, there were tears rolling down Naruto's cheeks silently. _Oh my god, I must've dug up bad memories of someone he met on his trip!_ "...Who was it?" The jinchuuriki carrying her only glanced at her, "Who was who was what?" "Eh...did that make any sense to you?" Stopping, Naruto looked to the tree tops in thought, "No, it didn't. Now, who're you talking about, Ino-chan?"

"Who," She asked slowly and apologetically, "was it that I reminded you of by calling you that?" He looked to her now, his eyes narrowed in anger that shouldn't have been tempted. "**Let me out, Kit, let me destroy her and this pointless guilt you feel!**" "...shut up...!" His left hand came to rest on his head as he snarled to no one, "**LET ME OUT KIT!**" "SHUT UP, TEME!" The snarl he released was completely feral, showing how much this topic pained him.

It took a few moments before Naruto calmed down enough to talk to his passenger, "...She was..." Tears came down his cheeks at the memory of his 'lost' friend as he smiled in sad nostalgia, "Incredible! She knew how to cheer me up when I was sad, or how to keep me in my place when I was out of line while never raising a finger to hurt me unless absolutely necessary. That young woman could, as-hehehe-as corny as it sounds, calm storms and tame demons...like me. She understood what it was like to be an outcast and yet, she never had trouble fitting in. It was like she knew me better than myself, as cheesy as that may be!"

He gave a teary-eyed smile to the noontime sun, but Ino felt like the sun was setting with the shadows in the way they were. "Perfect, would be the word to describe her, but alas...good things never last, and I will never know the feeling she made within me ever again. For who could love a monstrous demon like me?" His passenger shook like crazy and headbutt him at that last comment, "DON'T SAY THAT, NARUTO, DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! YOU'RE NOT A DEMON, AND DON'T YOU FOR A SECOND THINK OTHERWISE OR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"AND WHY THE HELL SHOULDN'T I, HUH?! I'VE ONLY KNOWN VIOLENCE, ALL I'VE BEEN CALLED BY THE VILLAGE IS 'DEMON' SO MUCH THAT IT MIGHT AS WELL BE MY NAME, AND I'M ALWAYS ALONE!" He yelled this out with so much anger that tears began to fall from Ino's face now too, "I HAVE NO CHANCE AT LIVING A HAPPY LIFE, AND ALL BECAUSE-**RRAAAWWWWHHHHH! DESTROY HER KIT, LET ME OUT AND I'LL END YOUR SUFFERING**-SHUT UP!"

He let go of the bound Yamanaka and held his head, falling to his knees in pain as he fought his 'other self'. "YOU WON'T HURT HER, TEME, I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM LIKE YOU HURT EVERYONE ELSE! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M-No-_HE'S_ THE REASON I'M ALL ALONE! Now shut up and stay shut, I've someone to beat on...!" The crazed look in his eyes was brief as he slumped to the ground, his body twitching every now and then while Ino was left to her own devices.

**Naruto's mindscape, Inner Sanctum**

_WHERE ARE YOU, MINATO?! STOP HIDING FROM ME!_ Naruto changed his mental appearance and ran, four legs a blur as he searched for the source of his pain. It was after about seventeen minutes he found the bastard looking through his memories nonchalantly, making Naruto's blood boil as he rammed the Yondaime's chakra echo in the stomach.

"I see you're...still pissed off, eh...Naru-chan?" The blonde man before Naruto was slightly taller than he was and wore a haori with flame motifs at the bottom, but was basically a carbon copy of the Jonin jinchuuriki, or the other way around. _You think?! You're the reason I was near death on several occasions. If you'd left me with both halves of the youkai in my stomach, I wouldn't have been scared for my life half the time by knowing I wouldn't need to worry. Also, you trusted the civilians to believe that a child with a demon sealed in him wasn't said monster. Look where that got you, Datteboyo!_

"Hey, it was either that leave you to Danzo!" _WHICH HONESTLY SOUNDS BETTER AT THE MOMENT!_ The Yondaime's chakra echo had wide eyes at that last comment, "What do you mean?" _I WAS ALONE EVERY DAMNED DAY, EXPECTING YOU AND MY MOTHER TO STOP THE BEATINGS! AND YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT THE IGNORANT, ARROGANT VILLAGERS WOULD THINK THAT A CHILD WITH A DEMON INSIDE IT WAS SAFE?! Danzo's a lot of things, but he at least isn't going to have left his tools with nothing but washed up hopes and dreams!_

The hatred in Naruto's eyes made Minato feel fear, for one second he feared his son, "I HAD TO DO WHAT I DID OR THE VILLAGE WOULD HAVE BEEN DESTROYED!" _THAT'S A BAD THING?! THAT VILLAGE IS UNGRATEFUL AND ARROGANTLY THINKS ITSELF SMARTER THAN THE REST, ALONG WITH ASSUMING THAT IT'S UNTOUCHABLE 'CAUSE YOU WON A SINGLE WAR! I don't hate you, or your reasons, I HATE THAT YOU WERE NAIVE ENOUGH TO THINK I'D BE SAFE IN THE HANDS OF A NARCISSISTIC, IGNORANTLY ARROGANT, VILLAGE OF MOTHERFUCKING MORONS!_

Minato had a guilty look in his eyes now, seeing that his faith was clearly misplaced, "I see..." _NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT SO THE BOY YOU HOPED TO RAISE WON'T YELL AT YOU! I'm not that strong yet, but_ , He said this with disdain,_ can tell you for damn sure that I don't have to let you pass on. The boy you held at his birth DIED, BECAUSE YOU TRUSTED KONOHA TO UPHOLD YOUR WISHES AND ALL THAT REMAINS IS ME: A BATTLE-HARDENED, BLOODTHIRSTY, KITSUNE-ENTHUSIASTIC PSYCHOPATH WHO'S NEVER KNOWN OR WILL KNOW A MOTHER'S LOVE! ALL 'CAUSE A DAMN VILLAGE COULDN'T DO A THING FOR ITSELF AND A MASKED MAN HAD NO SOUL...You ruined my life, by leaving me with half a demon that could've kept me alive, and I'm now bitter 'cause you didn't have any faith in me..._

Minato was then engulfed in all of Naruto's memories concerning his childhood. He saw a young Naruto huddled in a corner, rocking himself back and forth, whispering and crying for his parents to save him from 'the mean monsters in people skins'. The apartment was burned, broken down, blown up and demolished all because Naruto lived there and each time he went to the hospital he left a little more bitter. It was at the worst memory of Naruto's childhood that brought the Yondaime Hokage to his knees.

A Gaiden age Naruto was backed up against the dead end wall of an alleyway when he was grabbed by a pair of men, wearing only their shirts, who then proceeded to use the scared and scarred boy as a cock sleeve. "No more, show me no more, Naru-chan..." A growl left the real Naruto's throat, _You now see why I resent you?! Because I was left in the hands of a man who didn't give a damn about me, I was practically handed over to those molesting motherfuckers! I can't hate you, you are the reason I'm even alive, but I don't see you as my father. I never had parents, they died the day I was born as far as I'm concerned..._ Leaving the emtionally broken chakra echo, Naruto returned to reality with a heavy sigh, _But I'll never forget what they did for me._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a motherfuckin' wrap ladies, gents, and other! I'm sorry this came out so late, I've been busy with my uncle doin' odd jobs around my hometown and I've had little to no inspiration. Sorry if the chapter sucked, an' I don't want shit 'bout Ino bein' sexually harassed by her summon, it's just like with Taurus and Lucy from Fairy Tail. Anyway, since I don't have any questions I can think of to answer, as always: R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism, and SEE YA-GOOD NIGHT!


	29. Pasts unseen and wounds resalted

Whaz up ladies, gents and other! Let's see how the kiddies are gonna feel after they get to Kirgakure no Sato, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Psycho moment overlooked, let's get shit done.

_Thoughts or emphasis_

'Paraphrasin'

"Normal speech"

"**Demonic speech or Inner Sakura**"

Jutsu

**XXXXXXXX**

Honestly! These kids were hard to help. Here he was, telling them where, what and how they were going to train and all they did was stare at him! _The nerve of these kids!_ In their defense, they were paralyzed with terror. Naruto's training set up was basically suicide for even some of the most experienced Jonin, and Anko's temporary students were being sent into it as _Chunin_.

"Uh...," Naruto turned his slitted, cerulean blue eyes to Kiba curiously and 'innocently', "Yes?" The Inuzuka heir's skin crawled and he felt fear at the fact that the man before him with eyes that could give _Tsunade-sama_ issues at times, was once his classmate and a dobe for three years going around. "...You're not still made about me asking out your student, are ya? Hehehe, 'cause you shouldn't make my teammates suffer in training 'cause I made a little mistake, right?"

A vein threatened to pop on the jinchuuriki's face as he placed a hand on Kiba's head firmly while raising a fist with a menacing smile, "I was actually starting to forget about that '_little mistake_' and kinda starting to forgive you, but now that you brought it up...**I think this calls for a new change of tactic, Kit, what do you think?**" And there it was, the very voice they didn't want to hear while he trained them. They'd seen and heard about what Naruto's other self was like, but they didn't want to experience the cruelty it encouraged in the _already_ merciless Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yeah, I agree with you, Pal, but what are we gonna do, Datteboyo?! We've already got some of the worst things I've done as a sensei, and then some, but what else could we-**We could always...**" Naruto's face portrayed his agreement as he cackled in sick amusement, making the four students he had for the day have concerns for not only his sanity but theirs for letting Kiba be allowed to speak. "Yeah, We'll use 'that' for these kids this time, Pal. I was kinda hoping to save it for later, but...SCREW IT, LET'S GET YOU FOUR BEATEN INTO SHAPE! WHOO!"

Pumping his fists into the air really showed how much he enjoyed causing harm for his students, his or not, "U-Uhm, Naruto-sensei-kun...?" His attention on her now, she shrank into her shirt slightly and blushed so much that it looked like she'd drop dead from blood loss to her body. "You okay, Hinata, it looks like you've got a fever. This may seem weird, but trust me here, 'kay? Okay, I'm gonna check your temperature." And with that, he placed his lips to her forehead as a better way to check her temperature. (This works ladies, gents and other. I know it seems _really_ weird an' all, but it's not failed my family every time we've used it)

Kiba's hair bristled, Akamaru had a face that asked 'the fuck', and Shino's glasses slipped down his nose to reveal to anyone who looked that his entirely black eyes were wide. (Aburame are sensitive to light, so I made their eyes all pupil, sorta like a seal's) Hinata was stunned into stillness for a moment before it registered, _Naruto-kun's...k-k-k-k-k-kissing me!_(Sorta, Hinata, sorry but it ain't the real thing) Her blush deepened, if that were even possible, and a few drops of blood actually trickled from her nose at the images she pictured of what Naruto would do to her now that 'they had shared a kiss'.

(Cue: Basshunter-All I Ever Wanted) She then proceeded to squeal in a fangirlish manner, making Naruto back up and take a pose in the process, and then faint from the loss of blood to her body. Naruto just stared at her, "Well for starters, we're gonna work whatever the Hell you've got in your system to stop that from happening every time you see someone." His remaining three students facefaulted at that, _How...doesn't he know if he's...a Jonin?!_ While those three racked their brains for a reason behind Naruto's ignorance of Hinata's feelings, Naruto was punched out of the blue by one irate Haruno Sakura.

"What...The...Hell SAKURA!" He had caught her fist again, making the sound of bones breaking and healing resound as he dug his feet _deep_ into the ground, mid-shin high in the dirt. "WHY'D YOU SAY YOU WEREN'T GOING TO TRAIN ME AND YET TRAIN EVERYBODY ELSE, NARUTO-BAKA-SENSEI!" A slight smirk appeared on Naruto's fist as he opened one eye while the other remained closed from the pain, "Still as feisty as...when you were a...toddler, eh...Beri-chan?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "H-How...How do you know my old nickname?! ONLY MY PARENTS CALL ME THAT!" Naruto chuckled, "What about Hige, Koton-chan, Farukon-neechan, and Yunikon-san, Beri-chan? What about them, huh, Datteboyo?" The knowing smile he wore made Sakura's already wide eyes seem to become wider. Kiba, hating being left out on something, asked, "'Hige, Koton, Farukon and Yunikon', who in the Hell's that? And who the fuck named them?!" Naruto turned and glared at Kiba with his piercing blue, slitted eyes, shutting up the dog loving Chunin in an instant.

"H-How...," Sakura choked out with tears brimming in her eyes, "How do yOU KNOW ABOUT HIGE-NIISAN AND THE OTHERS?!" Naruto's knowing smile became a loving one as his eyes softened and he said, "So I was 'Hige-_niisan_' to you at the time then, huh? I guess it's to be expected that you don't remember me that vividly since you were only a toddler when Mebuki allowed me anywhere near you as a child. Anyway, Beri-chan, it's me. _I_, the one you used to want nothing to do with, am Hige."

"I was only three when you were born, and since Kizashi was usually busy with work, Mebuki needed someone who could help her and keep her baby girl safe from harm by putting their life on the line. Although her reasons for getting me to help around during your early years were altogether a little far fetched, she got me seeing as no one in the village would care if I kicked the bucket." He said this with a nostalgic glint in his eyes, "I was unwanted, unloved, the village's most hated pariah. Who better than the waste-of-skin-child to help a new mother with her child, since said mother lived in a village of shinobi she expected their to be dangers and needed someone who wouldn't be missed when he died protecting an infant."

The surprise in the pinkette's eyes was unmistakable, she'd no knowledge of what he was talking about. "W-Why are you telling me these things?!" Naruto's eyes didn't waver, even as he let remorse leak into his slitted, cerulean orbs. "I'm not going to let secrets that shouldn't be, kept secret. Didn't you ever wonder why whenever I asked you out in the academy that I didn't get overexcited about it or go overboard with my attempts? I did that to give you the moral boost you didn't naturally have, seeing as everyone made you feel inferior and sad, I couldn't get too involved without making it worse for you. The only answer my younger, kinder self could think of was to act like a lovesick kit towards you. That way, you'd be given someone to take your aggression out on and you wouldn't feel unwanted or unloved by someone 'in' your age group. This course of action also gave me the chance to watch over you without alerting your parents or get you involved in my problems."

One of Naruto's hands found its way on top of Sakura's head, rubbing his hand affectionately while his other hand rested laxly on his hip, just like Minato's chakra echo did when he was away on the training trip with Jiraiya. The caring smile on his face was knocked right off by a single, bone crushing punch to the stomach from the bubble-gum haired young woman he called 'Beri-chan'. "Yep," He grunted out as he removed himself from a tree the punch had thrown him into, "I deserve that. I really, really do...Oh, Tsunade's kept you busy while I was away, damn!"

All he received was an, 'owwww!', from the pinkette as she held her fist in minor pain from his cloak-hardened skin, "Sorry, 'bout that, Beri-chan, but I'd like to have most of my body intact before I train you and 'Sai'. Anyways, I'm sorry I never told you beforehand, but if I told you you'd have been targeted by the villagers for being my 'servant', as stupid as that sounds. I know you want the reason I'm hated, but I can't tell you otherwise you're going to have to be executed." Before he could he could continue, Sakura yelled at him, "WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ALL THAT TIME?! I WAITED FOR YOU, ASKED WHEN YOU WERE COMING BACK FOR MONTHS! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE?! YOU TOLD ME I WAS YOUR BABY SISTER AND THAT YOU LOVED ME, BUT YOU LEFT ME ALONE!"

Her words made Naruto wince, each word carried such pain he'd caused and he hated seeing any of his precious people emotionally hurt. "IF I'D STAYED YOU, MEBUKI AND KIZASHI WOULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" The silent Shino, Kiba and Akamaru had wide eyes as Sakura's wide, tear-filled eyes shot open from being shut closed in her shouting fit. "I'M HATED FOR LIVING IN THAT VILLAGE, IF ANYONE GOT TOO CLOSE TO ME THE VILLAGERS WHO HATED ME WOULD'VE GONE AFTER THEM. I _KNOW_ HOW STRONG MEBUKI IS, SHE BEAT ME TO NEAR DEATH IF I GOT TOO CLOSE TO YOU OR WHENEVER YOU TRIED TO HAVE ME READ TO YOU, THINKING I'D TAKEN CONTROL OF YOU! I COULDN'T LET MY BABY SISTER AND HER PARENTS DIE BECAUSE SHE WANTED ME TO HOLD HER HAND, DATTEBOYO!" He took a deep breath before continuing, guilty and angry tears at the edges of his eyes.

"DO YOU'VE _ANY IDEA_, HOW MUCH I WANTED TO KILL THOSE TEMES FOR MAKING FUN OF YOU?! HOW MUCH I WANTED TO BE THERE FOR YOU AS YOU GREW UP FROM MY HALF-WARD INTO THE FANGIRL YOU BECAME?!" His shout made Sakura, Kiba, Shino and Akamaru feel immense amounts of guilt for putting him down as he pressed on, "EVERY TIME YOU CRIED 'CAUSE SASUKE REJECTED YOU, I WAS AN _INCH_ AWAY FROM GOING RABID ON HIS ASS! I could never, _never_ hurt you without seeing the little girl who practically begged me to read to her while I was just learning to count or understand what letters meant...The little girl I watched smile for the first time, I helped crawl, I stopped from getting killed by those burglars..."

A sad smile crawled its way onto his face as he let the tears he'd never shed from years of neglect and abuse flow. "I could never let her know it was me who helped her learn to read while I was just starting, she'd have never believed me and told on me to her parents, and putting them in a painful position they couldn't save you from. I had to watch as you changed from that adorable, _happy_ little girl who gave me my first positive nickname turn into a bratty bitch who's only concern was getting a boy when she should've been focusing on her work. I..." He held his face in his hands as his guilt and self-disappointment were heard by his students, "I had to endure the sight of the baby girl turn into an eternally-crying child, and when I learned and saw Ino-chan become your friend..." His tears and face changed from pain to sad happiness, "I-I literally danced for joy knowing that you, the girl who became like the baby sister I never had, gained the first friend in a long line of them in her age group. The times you hit me, I let you so you could release your pent up aggression while remaining under the arrogant village's radar. The times I asked you out, I always came back so that you could feel that _at __least_ one boy liked you more than a friend."

The sadness returned as he said repeatedly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm sorry I didn't try harder to guide you from the background! I'm sorry I failed!" Unable to take it anymore, Sakura rushed over to him and embraced him like he was going to disappear, "I'm sorry I let him slip away, I'm sorry I couldn't stop you from traveling down the path you did, I'm sorry I was forced to leave you behind..." Sakura's hold on him tightened as she said, "It's okay, niisan, just don't leave me alone anymore. I don't want my niisan to be dead! Bring him back! Bring back Hige-niisan!"

(Uncue music)The first thing Hinata, finally finding the capacity to regain consciousness, saw was Sakura hugging her Naruto-kun too lovingly. Getting up and throwing a kunai at Sakura's throat in a threat, she was surprised when Naruto lunged his head forward and caught the kunai by the ring on its hilt in his teeth, "Kife aim, spick feeaction, wong pawfet Scinata!" Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Hinata all had dinnerplate-wide eyes as Naruto maneuvered the kunai around his mouth so that it was resting with its ring around one of his canines, "I'd suggest aiming at a better target, one that can defend itself if you're gonna be trying to aim to kill, like me for example. Go ahead, take a free shot, Datteboyo!"

Removing Sakura from himself, he took a step into the center of Hinata's aim, arms outstretched and a mischievous grin on his face as he adjusted the kunai so that his front teeth were biting into the grip, "Fake ya beft fhot, Gimata, Datteboyo!" Although hesitantly, Hinata did as instructed and threw several kunai at her not-so-secret crush. The grin on Naruto's face grew as he bounced two of the kunai away with the kunai he had in his mouth, the rest he let hit him as they bounced off his low-chakra-draining cloak around his body.

Spitting out the kunai, he smiled at her, "Yeah, your not gonna pierce my hide for the next few weeks we're on this trip..." He closed his eyes before opening them violently, revealing that they'd turned blood red, and his grin turned from teacherly to bloodthirsty. "HER**E COMES HELL WITH TEETH, DATTEBOYO!**" Taking a small step back, he launched himself at Kurenai's students, intent on shaking them up a bit. They were in for a great deal of pain. While no one noticed, as it was slow and gradual, Naruto's hair changed from sunshine blonde to habanero red...

**Timeskip: two weeks, gates of Kirigakure no Sato, nearly sunset**

(I don't wanna make several chapters 'bout the trainin' they underwent like canon does, so I'm skippin' to the part y'all're wantin': Jonin Exams)

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto said after going through the appropriate handseals and slamming his bloody hand onto the ground, making a string of kanji and unfamiliar symbols spread around him in a diagram. A cloud of smoke appeared in the center of the circular diagram, revealing Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, Yamato, and-"Hey there, sensei!"

Right next to the Hokage's assistant with the piglet stood Naruto's student, Isaribi. "What's going on that Tsunade let you come along? You're not even a Chunin, so you're not supposed to be here!" His foster daughter only chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, uh, hehehe-" "She's," Tsunade cut in rudely, "here because I needed her to see what she's going to experience while her sensei is temporarily demoted." The last word made Naruto, Anko, Gai and Kakashi go pale and rigid, _Please tell us she's joking!_ They thought as one, fear in their eyes as the Chunin who'd signed up for the exams soon after paled.

"Hehehehe! That's funny and all, Ro Fujin," He said, ducking under a punch from the buxom blonde. "Sensei, your hair's red, why's that?" The change of topic made everyone look, and true to her words, Naruto's hair was indeed red. "The amount of youki I use on a regular basis and my level of power causes minor changes in my appearance. Like how my eyes are permanently slitted instead of having pupils, that's 'cause I've grown stronger and my body's changing to accommodate for the amount of youki I've been saving up so I don't blow up. Now, don't change the subject! Why's my student here when she should be back in Konoha training?!"

His stern glare was reciprocated by the Godaime Hokage, "Like I said, she's getting a sneak peak to what she's going to endure when she takes this exam and you're going to be a role model by being demoted to Chunin, that way she can have the determination to surpass you and become Jonin! So suck it up and deal with it!" A vein threatened to pop on Naruto's face as he growled, "And _what_, may I so kindly ask, brought about this decision?!"

"Jiraiya gave you an unofficial method to becoming Jonin," She said seriously, "so I'm sending you through the proper way, hand over your vest." They had a short glaring contest that ended in Naruto's vest turning into individual, shredded pieces of string as it fell off his now bare chest. "Fine, I'll do the whole thing _shirtless_ if I have to! Just promise me one thing..." Her right eyebrow rose in curiosity as she asked, "What?"

"Keep their eyes closed when the final round starts," He said, gesturing to the younger Chunin and his foster daughter, "I don't want them to see what I can do anymore than you do, Tsunade, so promise me they won't see the final round. I've a feeling I'm going to meet an old opponent at that time...!" Out of the blue, an icy-blue senbon flew through the open gates and flew straight for the heart area of Naruto's exposed chest before it was deflected and caught mid-spin in Naruto's clawed hand.

"I know this type of senbon, isn't that right, Haku?!" From the misty forest stepped a young man, his hair held back in a braid and wearing a tight suit. His eyes were glowing icy-blue with power, his suit was covered in patches of spikes at the joints and his body was covered by a hooded, icy-white cloak. "It has been sometime now, hasn't it, Naruto-san? Ever since we fought on the bridge named after you, I couldn't stop thinking about confronting you again. And here we are, equals in rank and power in the Jonin Exams held by the Godaime Mizukage, Zabuza-sama."

Naruto grinned good-naturedly, "Oh, Kage is he? Well, good for him! And I see the years have treated you nicely, as well, this is turning out to be a pretty good time I'm gonna have here! It's good to see you again after four years, I trust the villagers have been treating you well?" He maneuvered himself around the others and stood there, arms crossed, in front of the Last Yuki like they were old friends. "Yes, they had a few misgivings at first about allowing a member of a clan back into the village, but they came down from their high horse and have accepted me. It is nice, not having to worry about people trying to kill you just for being alive, is it not?"

Naruto nodded slightly before he said, "Well, I wouldn't know. Being what I am has its risks, so all I've ever known is bloodshed, but otherwise I'm sure it'd be nice." Before they could start getting to into a conversation, Yamato called out, "HIT THE DIRT!" Just as everyone did as told, a familiar cleaver embedded itself into the trunk of a tree and was stood on by a familiar figure, "Long time no see, Yujin Kira, Kitsunin!" The man on the sword was none other Momochi Zabuza.

His attire was basically the same, with a few touch ups to his old attire like the Mizukage hat he had behind his head and the Mizukage cape as a trenchcoat. The hat was hanging lackadaisically around his neck by a string tied at the front, somehow not causing any wind resistance, while the trenchoat had metal weights at the bottom of the hem and at the cuff-links. The words 'Godaime Mizukage' were sewn into the back of the clothing article, proving what Haku said right.

"Nice to see a friendly face around here, when I last checked there was so much hostility here the last time you guys were around!" The joking smile on Naruto's face made most of the group pale, when Zabuza burst out laughing heartily, "It was at one point, but once we came back we found the Yondaime Mizukage had been in a Genjutsu for most of his career and had stepped down as he found out. Now he's working his way back up the ranks from Genin to Jonin, it's surprising really and caught me right the fuck off guard. Haku here's gotten along well with Yagura and Ukatakata ever since we got back, although it was weird having to pay for the damages they caused when they sparred...!" Zabuza shivered and started at the memories that brought up, making Haku chuckle nervously and scratch the back of his neck while Naruto burst out laughing.

"So," Inu started with a cautious and suspicious look in his one visible eye, "the Ryuketsu no Misuto is no more?" The voice of a young looking, pink eyed man was heard, "Yes." The closest one to him, Kakashi, jumped and turned with wide eyes, "Where did you come from?!" Yagura just gave him a confused look, "From the gate, where else?" A man wearing a kimono dropped next to the short man from the treetops, "We're the village's jinchuuriki, I'm not surprised he reacted like that. And I'd say the red head's theirs." Done talking, Utakata began blowing bubbles from his pipe calmly.

Naruto got off the ground and nodded to the two of them before he stopped to take a few whiffs of the air, "Huh, I could of sworn I smelled-BALLS!" He was then punched in the face, into the ground by one proudly smirking Fuu, "HAHA, I GOTCHA NARUTO! I GOTCHA GOOD!" She sat there, straddling his chest, pumping her fists into the air like she'd done some amazing feat. "Nice...to see you too...Fuu. Damn, you've grown from being puny-!" The comment of being puny rewarded him with a punch in the throat, making him gasp for air.

The two of them were then engulfed in a ball of sand, making them yelp(And yarp) in surprise, "I see we're all ready and accounted for, Naruto, Fuu?" In response to his question a fist burst through the large orb of sand above the ground. Fuu was pushed out harshly, making her land on her stomach while the ball tightened around Naruto, forcing him to dig out of the ball. Landing on top of Fuu, he shook his head and spit sand out of his mouth, "Great, we've got everybod-!"

The sound of a groan came from behind the Konoha group, "Hey, Naruto, nice to see you again...!" Naruto growled at that, "So we've got most of the jinchuuriki, what's next? Sora no Kuni comes back from the dead and reveals it has or had a Hidden Village?!" A red headed young woman landed on his head, literally, making him release a fox-like whimpering of self-pity.

Fuu, tired of being underneath the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, bucked the two off of her and glowered at the red headed twenty year-old, "DON'T JINX SHIT, NARUTO-KUN, OR IMMA GONNA KILL YOU!" The sound of hissing directed everybody's attention to the red head sitting on Naruto's face, "**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, TEME?!**" She flipped off of his face, making him breath in deep, grateful breaths when the young woman bitch slapped him back and forth.

It was several minutes after she started that Naruto grabbed her by the wrist and released a vulpine snarl from his throat, "**Vessel of the tailless one...From where do you hail?**" The other jinchuuriki released their own animalistic sounds. Yagura released a reptilian hissing, Utakata made a gurgling sound, Yugito growled, Fuu let out a buzzing sound, Gaara growled like a tanuki(Raccoon-dog if ya didn't know) and Naruto gekkered irritably at the hissing red headed girl, "**Soragakure no Sato, Sora no Kuni. I'm Amaru, medicnin and soon-to-be Jonin of my village!**"

Naruto began cackling good-naturedly while the other jinchuuriki relaxed and smiled disarmingly at the confused girl, when the other redheaded shinobi wrapped an arm around her neck and gave her a playful noogying, "**Rei, Ichi, Ni, San, Roku, Shichi/Nana, and Kyu, reunited again!**" Letting go of the indignant girl, Naruto gave her a toothy smile, "Today just got a whole lot more interesting, wouldn't you say, Datteboyo?! Six of the nine and a bonus, Akatsuki ain't coming anywhere near here without feeling a serious blow to their ranks! LET'S GET SHIT DONE!" Everybody the jinchuuriki had forgotten about were kind of scared at the moment, even the two Kage and man who could restrain jinchuuriki.

Gaara, realizing his sister was there, strolled over to her and started a conversation. It was then that everyone noticed that the other two competitors Naruto had faced in the Chunin Exams had changed from their old attire. Fuu didn't wear her old white two piece, now she wore a black corset that had only one piece of fabric in the shape of a 'y' that covered her now busty chest and reached down to her crotch, where it connected to her underwear. The rest of the corset was in fact fishnet that went up to her neck, where her hitae-ate was made into a choker that held her fishnet-corset up. Her skirt was replaced with what looked like a hoodie tied around her waist, but was actually the drapes of a cloak sewn to her belt and allowed perfect view of her toned, skintight-suit-covered legs. She had rings pierced into the outside of her ears that went down to her lobes which had earrings with Taki's emblem as the dangling parts. Her red cylinder was foregone and replaced with what was a metal, cylindrical hive for her beetles. There was a cowl over her shoulders, lower face and head, but the odd thing about it was that it was made of a material the others had never seen before.

"Hey Fuu, why'd you choose to wear something so provocative? I mean, really, what purpose does it serve besides making you out to be a...Ahem!" Not even wanting to say it, Naruto stopped, but Fuu was now 'curious' to know what she made him think of. The innocently curious expression on her face was hard to see through, even for the most skilled Jonin like Zabuza and Kakashi, as she asked, "What do I look like to you, Naruto-kun? I hope nothing inappropriate like those hookers you had to bed for that mission you and I got stuck on a few years ago-Oops, did I say that out loud?"

She covered her mouth like she didn't mean to say what she did, and the way she said it was very believable to all of the other shinobi, but the other jinchuuriki could see through it plain as day. They'd seen too many fake smiles, heard too many false promises, and felt too many heartbreaks to be fooled by the antics of their own. Naruto, seeing he wasn't going to get out of this one like he did against Kakashi when he 'disappeared' all those years ago, decided to go down with an ounce of pride, "Alright, I'll tell you, but you're gonna hate me if I-UNGH!" Not needing anything else as incentive, Fuu kicked him in the stomach with her armored shin. "Thank you for being honest with me, Naruto-kun!"

Gaara had changed as well. His clothes consisted of a knee-length, red coat, a pair of brown trousers with laces on each leg, and the sand gourd he'd had since they were Genin and Chunin. The major changes were were that he had black metal covering his chest and arms. And the metal seemed to shift every time he moved, just like Fuu's cowl did every time she turned her head or rolled her shoulders. The metal was covered in markings similar to Shukaku's that seemed to move with each motion Gaara took. Naruto, being the idiot he is, asked, "What's with the chestplate and gauntlets? Are they made of sand with metal grains or...?"

"No," Gaara said with the slightest ghost of a smile on his face, "Jinton. Shukaku's abilities are focused more around the iron sand in his markings, allowing him more defensive and offensive capabilities than the others. That's why I've got this on." Just to emphasize his point, he tapped the armor-like sand, making a ringing resound. "Neat!" "Indeed."

Tsunade, having heard the stories of Sora no Kuni's destructive power, cautiously got wrapped up in a conversation with the Reibi jinchuuriki. Zabuza watched silently, a smile appearing on his half-wrapped face, _They've had such little human interaction that they're chatting up a storm with everyone in sight as long as they feel they can trust who they're talking to._ Fuu, having shared missions with Naruto during his training trip, leaped onto his back and wrapped herself around him, toppling him over.

"AH!" And, as if by some 'cruel' twist of fate(*I wiggle my eyebrows mischievously, before I'm clawed in the face again*) Fuu's tackle got her target and herself rolling, rolling right into Temari's breasts. "Mmph!" "Whoops, hehehehe!" "...!" Fuu, being the smart and daredevilish young woman she was, flipped of Naruto's back and over the sandy blonde's shoulders just before Naruto was hit over the head with her fan. Temari's angry and hasty actions had an adverse effect however, as she found out soon enough as Naruto was slammed harder into her larger-than-average chest, "...ow...!" Ino, unknown to everyone else, was glaring at Naruto for being 'such a pervert', is what she'd tell anyone if she had any idea why she was so pissed at the sight of her friend being smothered by another woman's breasts.

Naruto, forever suicidal, decided talking while _remaining in Temari's bosom_ was a good idea, "Mm mmm Nn ggg tt td!" The vibrations from Naruto's 'chatter' was enough to get Temari blushing _and_ moaning slightly, getting the blonde-turned-redhead out of the pliant pillows he'd unintentionally buried his face into with haste, "GOMENASAI!" Suddenly, Naruto was kicked in the groin by a wooden, monkey's foot. "Messing with my big sister's a bad idea, even for you, Uzumaki!"

A miffed Kankuro walked out of the fog, chakra strings attached to the monkey puppet that had taken a cheapshot on Naruto's 'family jewels'. "Why's...everybody...hitting me today...?!" Seeing an opportunity, Ino caught him in a headlock and smothered him into her own breasts, all the while tightening her hold around his neck. "Naruto-kun..." And he knew he was fucked, "Why were you 'conveniently' shoved into the woman Suna had sent to get you hitched?!"

"Ahck! Ino-chan...I fas't heash...!" Ino's smile became all the more sickly sweet, really taking after her role model in Anko, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," _She wouldn't!_ He thought, "I can't understand you, speak properly please. But I've the sneaking suspicion you'd like me to keep it up, right...?!" NAruto's struggles weren't great, just minor enough to get it across that he couldn't breath, _Should I stay here or...Should I stay here? I think I can live without air-NOPE, BURNING LUNGS HURT! I NEED OXYGEN!_ Seeing no other way out, the new redhead did what he knew how to: Cause trouble. He dispersed into nine foxes, but one was kept in Ino's chokehold, preventing the others from regrouping into their origin and making the one Ino had in a chokehold nip her on the breast.

"Ow!" She yelped, letting go of the fox and allowing him to regroup with the eight other foxes. "Sorry 'bout that, Ino-chan, but I didn't have many options and that was the only one that seemed appropriate, unless...You know what, nevermind, let's go get shit done!" Naruto dispersed again and the foxes ran into the village, causing the sounds of screams to be heard by everyone. Gaara and Fuu shared a short glance before calling to the foxes, "WAIT UP, NARUTO/NARUTO-KUN!" Gaara separated into sand tanuki while Fuu turned into a cloud of beetles, the two(?) of them then went after the nine foxes, intent on causing mayhem.

Tsunade's head slumped in resignation and embarrassment when Zabuza started laughing like crazy, "HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I FORGOT HOW MUCH FUN THAT KID IS!" A girl screamed in terror all of a sudden as Naruto's voice carried over to them, "I can kill things really really _**hard!**_" Some random adult asked, "How hard is that...?"

The sound of bones breaking, metal bending, wood splintering and flesh ripping was all too clear, "LIKE MY DICK HARD!" Everyone's eyes widened as Amaru chased after her fellow redhead, intent on-"DON'T LEAVE ME OUTTA THE FUN, UZUMAKI-SAN!" Konoha's shinobi had wide, pale eyes as they realized what they'd done, they'd given their psychopathic boy a new playground.

Yamato ran after the kyuubi jinchuuriki, being the only man currently alive who could contain any of the Bijuu. He was soon fox-piled and dragged away dramatically, making everyone else chase after him to find he was trying to use the wood around him to catch each fox individually. Shaking her head amusedly and maternally, Anko stood next to the stressed Yamato and brought two fingers to her mouth in a whistle. The effect was immediate as the nine foxes stopped whatever they were doing and ran back to sit excitedly at Anko's feet, staring at her expectantly like she was the one in charge.

Anko smirked at the rigid, shocked shinobi around her, "You just have to know what you're doing, who you're talking to, what you're dealing with and learn to train them! Simple, really." One of the foxes barked at her, as if telling her to give them an order, "Go have fun-" They went to run back to what they were doing before, "BUT!" They turned back around and looked at her questioningly, "Behave...!"

Each individual fox barked affirmatively, making Anko nod approvingly as they disappeared into the surrounding alleyways, hole-in-the-walls, and any other passages they found interesting. The screams of surprise and mild fear subsided slightly, not entirely as the other three jinchuuriki who'd gone after the Konoha 11's boy hadn't stopped causing chaos. Zabuza sighed heavily, "The villagers are going to be bitching for days about this...Ah well, might as well let them enjoy themselves while they've the chance, right?!"

Tsunade, having seen a _single woman_ contain an on-the-loose jinchuuriki without any (Wo)manhandling or any restraint, was stiff with shock and jealousy. The Godaime Hokage was also somewhat scared, as Amaru had told her what Soragakure no Sato could do and that they were trained in jutsu unknown to the rest of the world. Inu looked to Anko thoughtfully, pondering if he could worm out her secrets of control over Naruto, when she turned and gave him a playful wink that said, 'Not on your life, Buster'.

Gai and Lee were going on about their Flames of Youth to the village at the top of their lungs, making most of those nearby either pale in surprise or hide their faces in embarrassment. A single fox flew past Anko, getting her to grab it by the scruff out of midair, scaring everyone around her with her nonchalant badassedness as well as her ability to nab a technically flying fox out of the air without even trying. "What are you planning to do during the Exams, Gaki? I need to make sure it's legal."

The fox squirmed, flailed, and altogether tried to escape for a few minutes before giving in and barking rapidly at his surrogate mother/sister like she understood him. "Gotcha, Gaki," Everyone who didn't know(Or remember) that she could speak fox looked at her like she was the scariest thing in the world, "go play, but don't pick fights with the other kids. At least not until you're allowed to, got it?" A happy yowl was her answer as she lowered the energetic critter back to the ground, a motherly smile on her face as Naruto tried to run even before he was nowhere near touching the ground.

Zabuza turned to the shinobi who had arrived not too long ago with a relatively chipper attitude, "The Exams start tomorrow at seven A.M.," The Chunin from Konoha paled dramatically, they hadn't even gotten a place to stay let alone a place to get ready for the Jonin Exams, "Don't be late and be ready for anything, everything and nothing. See some of you later!" He vanished with Utakata, Haku and Yagura. Yugito had vanished as well after she caught sight of some of her teammates from Kumo.

Naruto suddenly landed on top of his 'baby-sitter', Yamato, "Damn, last time I make a joke about Fuu being underdeveloped as a kid, Jesus...!" A groan from beneath him alerted him to the fact he was on top of someone, "You should watch where you're standing there, buddy-" That's when he saw who it was, making him growl, "Oh, it's you, nevermind. I'm gonna find a place to sleep, all of you can find your own beds, right?"

He transformed and went to leave the gateway, but Tsunade caught his five-tailed ass by the scruff tightly, "No you don't, Ass, you're sleeping in the same place as the rest of your group. We need to keep an eye on you, the Akatsuki's finally started moving and we need to keep our jinchuuriki safe from whatever they've got planned. So you're not going anywhere without Yamato nearby or without us, got it?!" She had said this through gritted teeth, making Naruto snarl at her in defiance and getting Tsunade to flinch in fear from the power behind it.

As an act of extreme defiance, Naruto batted away her arm with all five of his tails and rammed Yamato in the stomach before splitting up into several foxes that ran off into the village. (All of Tsunade's focus was in holdin' Naruto's scruff, not in havin' a firm arm to prevent her grip from bein' lost. I dont want shit 'bout that) The Mokuton user got off the ground with a groan of pain, "That bastard's got quite the hard head for someone with his build-ngh-I'd have thought all of the sturdiness would've been in his limbs or spine, not his head...!"

Isaribi looked at the man like he was an imbecile, "So Root not only makes its operatives emotionless, useless and worthless, it also makes them stupid, huh?!" The words she snarled out made Sai pull out his tanto, making Isaribi elbow him in the ribs, punch his sword-arm's elbow inward enough for it to break, take his sword and hold it to his throat without breaking a sweat.

"Don't test me, scum, I've been trained by a jinchuuriki, not even your leader, Danzo, can top that! So don't think me weak because of my rank, I'm stronger than you and trying at my life is going to get you killed," She kicked his knee in, making a snap resound as Sai knelt to the ground in pain with the tanto still at his throat, "Capiche?!" Her eyes held nothing but very deeply buried hatred in the guise of a blank stare that explained how much she cared whether or not he lived or died.

"Isaribi, that's enough!" Said blunette dropped the sword to the ground and walked off nonchalantly, as if she hadn't threatened a young man's life or broken aforementioned young man's leg and arm. Tsunade glared at the retreating back of Naruto's student, "I hate what he must've done to that girl, to make her turn into that heartless, yet polite, little bitch!" Isaribi heard her however and glared Hell's daggers at her superior, "Well excuse me, Hokage-sama, if I'm a little harsh after being at the receiving end of innumerable death threats. Endured insufferable insults and lived through neglect my entire life! And survived torture that has left a permanent mark on me! I can never live a normal life because of people they're lead by," She pointed an accusing finger at Yamato and Sai as she continued her rant at the wide eyed Hokage.

"I was once a normal little girl, before _your_ teammate decided to fuck with my life and made me a fucking freak! I was happy before he came into my life. Because of him I can't eat foods that most people enjoy everyday or risk my stomach killing me, because of him I can't walk among people without these bandages for fear of ridicule," She spat each word out, making Tsunade's eyes widen and the Hokage's heart break at what she could've prevented, "BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP HIM WHERE HE SHOULD'VE BEEN, I AM FORCED TO LIVE IN A WORLD WHERE I WILL NEVER BE ACCEPTED UNLESS IT'S BY OTHERS LIKE ME! I WATCHED COUNTLESS CHILDREN GO INTO OROCHI-TEME'S LABORATORIES, MOST OF THEM NEVER CAME OUT! I WAS ONE OF THE _LUCKY ONES_, ABLE TO SURVIVE THE TORTURES OF BEING EXPERIMENTED ON AND ALLOWED TO WALK AMONGST NORMAL PEOPLE BUT CURSED TO BE INSULTED AND THREATENED FOR BEING DIFFERENT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE?! BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING FANGIRLY, I AND AN UNKNOWABLE NUMBER OF CHILDREN HAD TO SUFFER! OROCH-TEME'S FIRST TEST SUBJECT IS ONE OF YOUR BEST JONIN, AND YOU TAKE _NO_ RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!"

Tsunade's eyes watered at the fact that had she acted prior to Orochimaru's experimenting, she could have saved who-knows-how-many children the torment Isaribi had endured. Anko looked to Isaribi sadly, no tears being shed for they were pointless and would only make aforementioned blunette feel ostracized. The Konoha no Juichinin stared at Naruto's student pityingly and tryingly to put themselves in her boots, but she wasn't finished, "I'm _fine_ taking responsibility for what I do, I'll justify it, but I'll at least own up to what I've done. One of the _first things_ my sensei taught me, was to never shift the blame unless it was a part of the mission. 'If you do something, good or bad, own up to it', is what he told me and I live by that to this day. And here I, a sixteen year-old, am, lecturing a _Kage, Sannin and adult_ abOUT RESPONSIBILITY! NO ONE'S INNOCENT! INU-SENSEI'S FIRST TITLE IS 'FRIEND-KILLER' FOR FUCK'S SAKE, AND HERE HE IS TAKING RESPONSIBILITY AND ATONING FOR IT! I still _hate_ Orochi-teme, but I at least know that this world isn't black and white, unlike you apparently. The jinchuuriki, Anko-san and Kami know's how many others are a perfect example of the greys on this spectrum, because you can't seem to see that there's more to this world than good, bad, black, white, night, day, pure and corrupt!"

Everyone who heard her, friend or not, with them or not, had tears in their eyes, even Sai and Yamato. "So don't you _dare_, accuse me of being in the wrong, because I at least can own up to it and have _pretty fucking good reason_ behind it...While you've no reason besides being stuck-up and ignorant to what's around or said to you...!" Isaribi returned to her exploration, leaving a seriously demoralized Konoha no Juichinin, teary-eyed Godaime Hokage, guilty-hearted Yamato for all he'd done before leaving Root, and silently crying Jonin senseis for what they'd seen and done.

Naruto-as-a-five-tailed-fox, Fuu's beetles, Amaru's leeches and Gaara's sand tanuki heard everything and felt their heartstrings being tugged. The redheaded Naruto-as-a-five-tailed-fox landed next to his foster-daughter and nuzzled his head against her side compassionately, making the once assuredly ranting Isaribi collapse onto him in tears at the pain Tsunade had dug up by being stuck up. Naruto sat there, patiently waiting for his daughter to calm down, nuzzling her head caringly all the while.

Everyone from Konoha, at that moment, swore to right the wrongs humanity has done to the world's pariah. That's when a little girl said giddily, "Look, Daddy," Everyone who was nearby turned to see the father and daughter who'd been at Konoha's gates when Naruto arrived, "It's Fluffy-san!" The little girl ran up to an irate Naruto-fox, hugging one of his bushy tails and receiving sighs of 'awww' from the nearby ladies. To get the child off his leg, Naruto nuzzled his snout to her face and began to lick her, making her squeal out giggles before she ran back to her father with a very happy smile on her face.

"Gomenasai, Uzumaki-san. Little Paninia keeps asking for me to take her where, and I quote, 'the swirling fox shadow travels', as strange as that sounds." Naruto transformed and looked to the man with surprise, "How does your daughter know of my heritage and my status?" The man stared at the redheaded Uzumaki questioningly, "What do you mea-Wait! Uzumaki...As in Uzu no Kuni's Uzushiogakure no Sato, right?!" He received a nod, making the man burst out in joyous laughter, "My ancestors came from Uzu no Kuni! My daughter must've picked up on that, Haha! There's still hope for the Uzumaki, Hanakero, Uzuki, and Amagaki's!"

The eyes of everyone nearby who knew what he was talking about, widened. Isaribi's tears subsided, Naruto's eyes held his own tears, Anko had a hand over her mouth in shock, Tsunade now saw that her only living relative wasn't just Naruto, and everyone else saw a mass hallucination. This ghostly image was of several families, each carrying a crest of a clan, but all stood behind on family and its flag. Its flag was of a spiral that went in on itself, looking like an eternal whirlpool as the flag waved in the setting sunlight. Many of those in these families had red hair, or at least some color rarely seen in other countries. Some had dark pink, others orange, a few colors of camouflage and some even a regal purple.

Paninia ran up to Naruto and said happily, "Uncle Fluffy-san!" Naruto just chuckled with tears in his eyes, "My kindred aren't extinct, we're not going out anytime soon...I found a Hanakero, I know of an Uzuki and now I've found a pair of Amagaki..." He picked up the little girl with brown, black and green hair into his strong arms, he held her against his bare chest before yowling to the sky with happy tears, "WE'RE NOT DEAD YET, SO DON'T SELL US SHORT, WORLD!" Paninia made several whoops of joy while her father clapped and laughed happily. The setting sun seemed to remain there as dust clouds picked up at the feet of the three relatives, a now standing Isaribi and the hallucination of the Uzu no Kuni clans.

Two faces stuck out to the group, two people they'd seen at least once. Both were women, but they walked different paths. One had royal purple hair, brown eyes that held warmth, a red shade of lipstick and wore standard Anbu armor with a porcelain neko mask on the side of her head to show her face. The purplette stood at Paninia and her father, Morton's left, standing with her arms crossed as she stood in a sideways angle. The other young woman was Hanakero Tayuya, standing at Isaribi and Naruto's right with her cap turned forward as she smirked with kind confidence and a serene, loving look in her eyes as she backed up. Tayuya's apparition took her(Its?) place next to Isaribi, arms crossed and her flute in hand as she tilted her head to her left, letting the group see her confidence while also feeling her sense humility.

Behind Naruto and Isaribi stood a woman with Habanero-red hair and a sweet smile on her soft, motherly face. As the sun set, the image faded into nothing, revealing Naruto and Isaribi talking to the Amagaki pair, "-So you're heading back to your home village then, knowing why Paninia was so fixated on me?" Morton nodded with a smile. "Hai, we've work to be done back home, we spent most of our time following you and have to get back before they have a funeral for the two of us!"

Isaribi held Paninia in her arms like an older sister or aunt would as she tickled the little girl into tears, "Be good for your Tou-san, okay Paninia-chan?" Said camouflage-haired four year-old giggled out, "Hai, Isa-anne!" The foster-daughter of Naruto nodded approvingly and hugged her technical-cousin close one, last time before giving her back to her father. "See ya some other village, Morton, Paninia, you take care now!" The two of them disappeared in a whirlpool that appeared at their feet, making Naruto chuckle as he saw the jutsu with his eternally active Kitsugan.

The full moon rose slowly, causing one redhaired young man with the word 'love' written in blood on his forehead to turn into a tanuki of sand and metal dust. Naruto looked to the full moon with a primal smirk as his body changed. His already claw-like nails turned into actual claws, his bare chest grew orange and red fur, Naruto's ears grew from pointed to rabbit-like and his mouth opened up in a snarl, letting his jaws lengthen and become a furred snout. Five tails sprouted from Naruto's tailbone(Yep, play on words an' the real place that a tail grows from), his legs bent and grew somewhat longer, and the moment he finished transforming, he roared to the moonlit night. There he stood on two vulpine legs and shook his head, making the snout return to normal so he could speak, "**Let's...**"

Nearby, Fuu underwent a similar transformation. Her pupilless eyes became multi-lensed, two plates of chitin covered her mouth and grew mandible-like pieces in front of her mouth. Four insectoid wings sprouted from her back, a thin, whip-like tail grew from her tailbone and any and all areas of exposed skin were covered by chitin-like armor. The plates of chitin over her mouth folded back into themselves, letting her say, "**Get...**"

Amaru's legs fused together, turning into a leech's body or 'tail'. Her teeth shrank and became sharper, while many more grew from her upper and lower jaw between her real teeth. Patches of black, silky soft skin appeared on her already flawlessly soft skin. The three who'd transformed hadn't transformed against their will, they'd transformed to help each other 'spar' with a temporarily rabid Gaara. Even though her mouth had several more teeth, making it seem she'd have a lisp or something, she said in a clear, demonic voice, "**This...**"

As one voice, the demon-touched young adults roared out as one voice, "**SHIT STARTED, SHALL WE?!**" Amaru, Fuu and Naruto slithered, flew and loped through the village as they zeroed in on Gaara. The resulting fight was one that would be carried over into the early morning until the moon had set. It was going to be a hard night to sleep for some of those gathered, when three more demon-touched individuals came to the scene...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a motherfuckin' wrap ladies, gents and other! I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I've been caught up in work with my uncle around town and summer's almost over an' school's just around the corner, so I've been kinda preoccupied. No complainin' 'bout the fact I skipped over most of the time the group had for trainin', I can't think of anythin' that hasn't been done at the moment, an' I know that if I drag out the trainin' like canon then most've ya are gonna get bored. I left somethinn' in the 'mirage' the Konoha group saw if any'f y'all can figure it out. I can't think of any questions y'all might've come up with, so as usual: R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism, and SEE YA-GOOD NIGHT!


	30. InsideOutside the arena and bedroom

Whaz up ladies, gents an' other! I'm gonna give Naruto a deeper side that no one's ever thought of when 'e's like this. Naruto's a kitsune at heart, through an' through, which means...C'mon, y'all, if ya know yer lore ya know what I'm talkin' 'bout. Not much to go over, 'sides we're gonna get an attempt at a lemon, probably gonna suck ass though. I don't own Naruto Shippuden, if I did I wouldn't be lecturin' ya with my shitty stories, now would I? (This chapter's been rated M for the pitiful lemon I purposefully made bad and mature humor that's too crude at times 'cause I'm that much of an asshole)

_Thoughts or emphasis_

'Paraphrasin'

"Normal speech"

"**Demonic speech or Inner Sakura**"

Jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Cue: The Wanted-Glad You Came) Naruto looked to who he'd been assigned as a team, sighing heavily. "Am I the only one who thinks this is kinda pointing a finger at all of us?" Yugito, Fuu, Gaara, Amaru, Utakata and Yagura all nodded. The Tsuchigumo heir, Utakata, looked around at the bar/brothel they'd been assigned for their first exam, "What reason would anyone have to come here? Are people not content to their spouses or lovers?"

He received shrugs from everyone as Naruto shook his head with another sigh, running a hand through his red hair, "Beats the Hellish fuck outta me, all I know's that these places've been a huge part of my life to wash away most of my troubles..." The others looked at him in disturbed shock, "What?! I was molested when I was a Gaiden, and the 'voice' I heard most of the time going through my head kept drawing me to places like this, begging me to start a fight or twenty."

His words made Yagura cough into his hand uncomfortably, "Let's stay focused, shall we, Uzumaki-sa-" "Don't you dare finish that honorific, Yagura!" The Sanbi jinchuuriki held his hands up disarmingly at the accusing finger Naruto pointed at him, "Anyways, we have to gather information before the other teams do. So, who wants to take first crack at this foe's skull?" All he got was a dark chuckle from Naruto, making the others look to him in confusion. Taking a glance at the surveillance camera, Naruto edged towards its blindspot away from anyone else's sight.

The other jinchuuriki followed after him, seeing no harm and feeling a fearful curiosity as to what he was planning. That's when they saw that his body was morphing, not using a puff of smoke, but actually transforming, naturally. His hair grew longer, bluer too, while his whiskers became less prominent and becoming more pleasing to the eye. His chest inflated, becoming less like abs and more like large-"...Boobs...?" He smirked to them as his hips widened while his waist shrank to an appealing thinness. Now more feminine, his-turned-her legs toned in a way from muscular to sensual. Finally, her ass developed enough that it made the others want to say 'dat ass!'.

Tying her hair into long pigtails, 'Naruko' swayed forward, "How do I look?" She said this in a way that made everyone she(He?) asked think of the Hyuga heiress, innocently. Her bosom was an impressive and potentially sinful E-cup, getting the three young women glare heatedly at her for making them look and slightly feel inferior. Her ass was wide, not too fat but just right, while remaining somewhat firm in feeling. The 'best' part of her however, was the fact that her face looked like Fuu's and her hitae-ate was covered in a seal that made it look like Taki's as she wrapped it around her neck like a choker.

Her attire had changed as well, changing from the shirtless man she'd been to the fetching young woman in an orange jumpsuit. "You look slutty and like you need to get laid, along with taken through your wardrobe to change it! Why'd you use _me_ as a basis?!" Fuu's question made 'Naruko' giggle sensually, "I didn't. She's an old toy," She was rewarded with her choice of words with deathly glares from the three real women, "It's a figure of speech, jeez, hehehe. I used to transform into a naked and more me-like version of her when I was younger, it was a way to get at the villagers and weed out perverts. I just needed to touch her up a little, that way no one watching's gonna catch on."

Reasoning through it, they saw no better course of action, so left her to her devices while they oversaw what she did. And she made quite a scene. Naruko sashayed through the crowd, acting like an innocent fourteen-ish year-old girl lost in a foreign place, and it worked as several men and women looked to her with lecherous smirks. Some even went so far as to slap her ass, making the blunette yelp in surprise, awkward indignation, and minor pain.

_Alright, Kyuubi, patch me through to the others, please._ The daiyoukai grunted in affirmation, "**Testing. Testing: Rei, Ichi, Ni, San, Roku, Nana/Shichi! CAN YOU HEAR ME!**" His sarcastic tone of voice was _painfully_ obvious, as everyone and anyone who could hear it had ringing in their ears. "**We can hear you, Baka-Fox! NOW QUIET THE FUCK DOWN, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!**" Gaara's eyebrow twitched at that, even his _prisoner_ slept while he never got a wink of shut eye! _Gaara, are your eyes out yet?_ A mental grunt was all he got as an answer, _Good. Keep 'em open for anybody who might know something, and if you can, read their lips 'cause I'm pretty sure you can't do the same with your ears._

_I can read lips, Uzumaki-sa-_, Amaru was cut off by an indignant Naruto-posing-as-a-woman, _I'm just Naruto, well Naruko at the moment. But no formal shit with me, capiche?!_ The medicnin nodded with a somewhat fearful face on, _Hai! But I can read lips pretty well, if Gaara-san can replicate the lip movements I can probably tell you what's being said._ Naruko shook her head with a heavy sigh, attracting the attention of a stupid Kumo Chunin, "And how might I help you my," Taking a look at her hita-ate, he smirked cockily, "fair maiden?" The powerhouse-turned-suddectress blushed an inferno, the Kumonin's smirk growing lecherous as he ogled her, "T-T-T-T-Thank yo-y-y-you, K-Kumo-san..."

He looked left and right, making sure no one was eavesdropping on them, before saying suggestively, "What are you doing in something so tight?! Shouldn't fine, young ladies be doing their job and stay at home?" Even Kyuubi flinched indignantly at that. He was male, of course, but he'd taken the form of a woman once or twice and saw no reason that women were seen as second-class citizens, "**Note to self: Make his death as painful as possible...**" Naruko inwardly smirked with a nod, _Agreed._

"I-I-I was told to come here by my teammates and...and," Tears began to form in her eyes as she curled her arms into herself, hugging herself reassuringly, "And I didn't even want to come here, but they made me-aahhhhaaaaa!" (Bad cryin' sound, I _know_, but I ain't got much to work with 'ere so cut me some slack) The guy backed up and looked frantically to everyone around him, trying to find something to bring the conversation back in his favor. That's when he caught sight of a bedroom, and his smirk returned at full force, "I have something that'll ease this all away like a bad makeup set..."

The others had a good connection to what he heard thanks to Kyuubi feeling like justification was needed for what they'd do to this guy, and he got it. Amaru, Fuu, Yugito and Nibi were all held back by the remaining males to keep undercover. "**MURDER HIM, KU-**" "**WHY DO YOU THINK I LET ALL OF YOU HEAR THAT, MATATABI?!**" Naruko almost forgot what she was doing at the last part of that, "Uh-uh, w-w-what w-w-would that b-b-b-be, K-Kumo-san...?" His smirk grew even more lecherous as he led her through the crowd, getting the distraught girl by the hand with a tenderness unexpected from someone with a bodybuilder physique.

_The only thing I'm getting from this besides information is sex, hopefully it's good..._ The others, minus Kyuubi, froze at that. _WHAT/_**WHAT?!**" Their mental cry made the daiyoukai kitsune wince in minor pain while Naruko rubbed inside her ear, _Damn you're loud...I've done shit like this before now, and each time I break my hymen it doesn't get any better. I did you girls a favor, you three OWE ME BIG TIME FOR THIS SHIT, HERE! WHEN YOU DO THIS, THEN YOU CAN BITCH AT ME FOR BEING 'SLUTTY', 'CAUSE COCKS HURT!_

Reaching the room, Naruko was quickly picked up with an frightened 'eep' and thrown onto the bed, "You know what happens to girls like you, don't you?!" His smirk was dangerous as he went through handseals and burnt the scared girl's clothes clean off her body while she tried in vain to cover herself, "NO HIDING OR HOARDING BURIED TREASURE!" _...This guy gotta fetish or some similar shit, 'cause that's kinda creepy..._ Kyuubi nodded from behind his prison cell-like cage, "**Indeed.**" _You should cut the link, otherwise our cover's blown and we get kicked outta the Exams, which means we lose, and I for one don't wanna lose to a bunch of kids._

(This doesn't count as rape, kiddies, 'cause 'Naruko's actually wantin' _somethin'_ more than info outta this. So it's basically consensual. Lemon ahead, probably gonna suck complete ass an' if ya're not into that kinda thing, skip through it)The link was severed, and for good reason too, as the man removed his pants hastily, getting Naruko to look on in fearful anticipation. What she got was a shrunken mushroom, making her minutely grimace in horror and _extremely serious confusion_. "W-W-W-WHat a-a-a-a-are you g-g-g-going to do?!" He smirked ferally, "IMMA RAPE YOU, BITCH!" He aligned himself with her slit, holding her arms by her wrists and wedging himself between her legs, making her create a silencing seal around the room just in case. Couldn't have any interference, now could they?

Not even waiting for her to adjust, he began to piston his pitiful penis in and out of her. She moaned realistically, but was fuming inside, _IMMA FUCKING MURDER HIS ASS! FIRST, HE BRINGS ME IN HERE TO PRACTICALLY RAPE ME, BUT HE LEAVES ME UNSATISFIED TOO! HE AIN'T LEAVING HERE WITHOUT DYING A BLOODY DEATH!_ Kyuubi was actually staring at his container in mild fear, this amount of hate was short lived but it was worse than any hate he'd ever felt.

The man roughly grabbed Naruko's E-cup breasts, making her moan in both pain and pleasure. "WHAT AR YOU-AH!-DOING TO ME?!" Her cry of 'pleasured' pain was music to his ears, "I'M FUCKING YOUR VIRGIN PUSSY, AND YOUR' EXTRA TIGHT! It's clear you broke your maidenhead during training, which is kind of a shame, since I love the screams girls make when they're claimed...!" (I hate myself as much as y'all right now, kids, I really do, but the kitsune need more reasons to kill him than just bein' dissatisfied)

He flipped her and shoved his diminutive dick into her ass, making her scream in 'pain' from the penetration whilst slapping her ass incessantly. "YES, RIDE ME YOU HUNG, BAD BOY! MAKE ME CUM!" Unknown to the two of them, a surveillance camera had been placed in there to show off the methods of candidates, and everybody in the entire _Elemental Nations_ was seeing what Naruko had cooking up. Once more flipped over, she nearly choked on the guys stumpy stick, "YEAH, SUCK THAT YOU DIRTY, LITTLE SLUT!" And that was the last straw. (Lemon, if ya even can call it that, over now. It's short, it's shitty, it's all I can manage 'cause I'm still a new author)

Naruko flipped off the bed, slamming her crotch into the man's face and used her body weight to temporarily crush his windpipe as they toppled off the bed with herself on top of his throat. She did, however, make him ejaculate prematurely in the process, allowing her to swallow it before spitting it out onto the camera lens. She transformd back and swore worse than a sailor, "THAT GUY'S DICK WAS MORE DIMINUTIVE THAN ERO-SENNIN'S ANTAGONIST FROM ICH ICHA: PARADISE!"

**Video room**

Inu and several others covered their ears as Naruto kept referencing the upcoming books and what happened in the current ones, "STOP SPOILING IT FOR US!" Anko was laughing herself to proud tears, "He took my tips to heart...! THis has gotta be the second best day of my life!" Gai asked quietly, "What is Youthfully the first best day of your life?" Anko got off the floor, pulling her swivelchair up with her, "The day Kashi-kun finally asks me out on a date, of course!" She popped a stick of dango back in her mouth, smiling cheekily as she bent her neck to look at Kakashi with a loving stare, "Any day now..." A shiver ran up the backs of many people in the room after she said that, making her laugh her ass off again.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto's list of swears finally finished, he started writing words in blood on the wall. Pleased with his work, he started looking around the room for a camera for his interrogation skills. He soon found the camera and let it show its audience what he'd written on the wall, it read in big, bold letters, 'Beware the Kitsunin's wrath, bitches and bastards!'. Sending chakra through the unconscious man's body, he healed the fucker before transforming a clone to be his five-tailed fox form. The fox's purpose was to restrain the man while Naruto waited 'patiently'. Patiently for Naruto meant beating his hostage awake, which he did with bitch slaps, "Wake up, _Dickless!_ You're a sexual disappointment, don't be a shinobi disappointment too! Do I have to pull the Golden Flash-card?!"

Getting no response, he smirked like a predator as he turned to the camera, "Any parents watching this with their kids had better cover the eyes of children, 'cause the kitsune jinchuuriki's about to kill somebody's brains!" Naruto suddenly started to twitch and convulse uncontrollably, like he was having a seizure, until his bare chest became furred and his body became half-fox. The bones adjusted, grew, shrank, broke and healed. A snout grew from his jaws, making him look like a crazed beast as his eye glowed an angry red with power. His five tails flailed around furiously as he began to beat the man out of his bad acting, "AAAAHHHHHH!"

"**NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! I'M GETTING ANSWERS FROM YOU, OR YOU DIE, WHICH ONE IS IT!**" The man was then reduced to a sniveling mess at the sight of Naruto's insanely rage-filled eyes, "I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK, JUST DON'T HURT ME!" A sneer made its way onto Naruto's elongated face, making the man cry even more in fear as the clone fox dispersed, "**This is gonna be fun...!**"

**Half an hour later, standing outside the room conspicuously**

Yagura lent against the wall with a scowl on his face, "What's taking so long?!" Fuu, Gaara and Amaru exchanged glances but only shrugged. Yugito and Utakata just stared at the door blankly, trying in vain to see what Naruto was up to. It was when the door opened and hit Yagura in the face that they jumped and that they got an answer.

The room looked perfectly clean, but there was an air and smell of something else. "What took you so long?!" The question came from Kumo's nekomata jinchuuriki, "It wasn't worth it," They all looked at him in fear that they'd get kicked out of the Exams, "He was so _fucking puny_! I mean, _five fucking inches_! How's that healthy?! Seriously, what woman could get off of that...? Anyway, I've got everything he had, but I think we're gonna need to do that a few more times just to make sure. I'll risk it again if you want, I've got an idea, but it's messed up even by our standards..."

"What's your plan, Naruto-kun?" His smirk had gone for a moment as he placed a hand to her brow, allowing her to see what he wanted her to know. The smirk returned and he was punched through a wall as Fuu transformed into her younger appearance as she walked through the crowd, "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT FLAT-CHESTED, YOU SICK PERVERT!" She ran off into the crowd while everyone in the building looked to him questioningly, "...ehehehehehe..."

As the atmosphere returned to normal, Fuu found a target to screw with. Her appearance was the same as she had been three years prior to any of this, and she seemed a bit smaller than she had originally been when they were Genin. _Alright, Nanabi, who's the likeliest candidate to be a pedo?! I'm feelin' lucky!_ The last word brought out a spark in the daiyoukai kabutomushi, "**LUCKY ARE YOU FEELING?! LET US TEST THIS LUCK!**"

The others had wide eyes, especially their prisoners, "**...oh...**" Shukaku's _scared_ tone of voice sent alarms ringing in the heads of Yugito, Yagura, Amaru, Naruto, Gaara and Fuu. "**...dear...**" Kyuubi's voice was fearful as he curled his tails around himself defensively. "**...sweet...!**" Reibi, Sanbi and Rokubi all said this with fright. Matatabi, as she'd explained that was her name, said in a yell of terror, "**KAMI HELP US!**" Nanabi started chanting, muttering, mumbling incoherently and saying things nonstop while causing trouble behind the weak bars of Fuu's seal.

All the while outside of the seal, Fuu was tripping over herself and bumping into everyone in and out of sight! "Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" She said every time she bumped into someone, that is until she found a pair of familiar faces, "...Kon'nichiwa, Floozy, Dusty Tails...!" Ino and Temari, finally getting a good look at the little bitch who ran into them, glared heatedly at her.

"What are _you_ doing here, Flat-Chest?!" A tickmark appeared on Fuu's forehead as she slapped the slightly taller-than-her Temari in the chest, making the former Suna-nin blush before Fuu started crying realistically. "WHY WOULD YOU CALL ME A SLUT, NEECHAN?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Everybody looked to the three of them, seeing a blonde Fuu with who appeared to be her older sisters. Fuu's tears kept coming, making her 'sisters' feel even more awkward with everyone staring at them.

"Hey, hey, we didn't say that, Imouto!" Temari's attempt to ease the girl's tears away, but ended up only making it worse as Naruko walked onto the scene, enormous breasts bouncing with each step, with a bit of red liquid dripping from her mouth before she seductively licked it off, "Mmmm...What's going on to bring tears from thy innocent eyes, Chisana ichi?" Fuu looked up to the older woman as she saw the buxom bitch's bosom at eye level, glaring at the 'older' lady's larger rack indignantly, a twinkle of mischievousness in Naruko's eyes as Fuu answered through realistic-yet-fake sobs.

"M-M-My sisters...c-c-c-c-called me a...a...a," Fuu curled hugged herself reassuringly as tears streamed down her face, "What, innocent child? A what?" The motherly, loving tone in Naruko's voice was all too real, unlike Fuu's believable-enough tears as the buxom blonde placed a loving hand on the mintette's cheek.

"a...a...a...A SLUT! ALL BECAUSE OF MY CLOTHES!" And the entire building was staring at the scene with heated glares directed at the two Konoha-nins. _Tag,_ 'Naruko' thought, her thoughts being heard by the two women being glared at as she smirked _ever so slightly_. _You're it, girls, come up with something better...That is, if you can and accept my challenge...!_

_How are you talking to us with your thoughts? The Shintagu no Jutsu's a Yamanaka clan secret!_ Ino's thoughts were answered by Naruko's. _Indeed it is, Ino-chan, but remember, the Kitsugan sees what I see and transforms what I see into my own tool. Be it a jutsu, fighting style, minor parts of body form, and the ability to see the deceased._

That's when Ino and Temari took notice of Naruko's features, seeing the bust size was a combination of their own and the waist was a medium between them. The facial features were Fuu with Naruto's whiskers, her toned legs were like Yugito's, Naruko's hips were like that of Amaru, and she had Hinata's timid personality as well as the Hyuga heiress' backside. Her skin tone was like Tenten's while her arms and thin hair were Sakura's. All in all, she was a perfect meld of all the girls Naruto knew relatively well or had a connection to that was beyond coworker and a damn good looking bitch.

"YOU'RE," Was the combined yell of the two women, "YAMI!" Naruko now had a hurt look on her face as the soon-to-be mob readied it's weapons, including but not limited to: bottles, chairs, small tables, and other such items. The buxom blonde with pigtails had tears in her eyes as she started to cry softly, making the entire building turn into a cluster fuck free-for-all, which got the jinchuuriki smiling with bloodlust as they charged in as themselves.

Amaru resembled a Lamia again, Naruto a Werefox, Fuu a humanoid kabutomushi and Gaara's sand transformed him into a tanuki. Yugito's smile literally spread from ear to ear as her body started to change. Two fiery tails sprouted from her tailbone, a pair of equally fiery yet bushy ears grew from the top of her head, and her hands turned into large paws. Her legs bent around in places not bent at before, making her legs look like a cat's. She looked not much different, aside from the obvious, but she wasn't an eyesore by any stretch.

Yagura and Utakata did as well transform, but not in a way similar to the others. Their bodies remained basically the same, but no extra appendages grew from them. All that changed about them was their skin complexion and density, as Yagura's skin was little more than a skin tight suit made from turtle shell and Utakata's body became like a slug's, slimy and rubbery enough that damage wasn't very effective.

Naruto's tails flailed behind him in a way that screamed excitement, Yugito's tails swayed back and forth swiftly in anticipation for bloodshed, Gaara's markings were swirling around his body nonstop, Fuu's wings were shivering with bloodlust, Amaru's teeth were being ground together as she prepared to eat and the other two just smiled softly. Handseals were ran through by Naruto as he called out, "**Akuton: Akuma Kuro Furea no Jutsu!**" He opened his mouth and charged up several black flares before firing them at random people.

Fuu ran through handseals and, as soon as the chitin plates retracted, called out, "**Jinton: Hankon Arashi****!**" She exhaled an insect scale-like dust from her mouth, this dust started to fly around the room like a storm. And a storm it became, as the fighting commenced the dust started to fly faster and faster around everyone while cutting them up. "**This is the _true_ Jinton, not that shit you'll see from the Tsuchikage 'cause that's a half-assed attempt at it. The true name of that style's Ryuton. Particles, not dust. The inventor of Jinton resides within me, the Nanabi/Shichibi jinchuuriki!**"

Another jutsu came into play at that moment, however, "Hachisasare Hariken no Jutsu! Take that, Kabutomushi-teme-_sama_!" The jinchuuriki had heard of that jutsu kind, "**Kamizuru/Kamizuru!**" The name made a woman step out of the screaming-in-pain crowd, "What can I say, I hate anyone connected to the Aburame! Because of you, Nanabi, the Aburame were formed and because of _them, my_ clan fell from grace in our home village!"

This woman had shoulder-length brown hair, her eyes were steel-grey with orange markings at the corners and she wore an altered, purple kimono dress with red trimmings. Around her waist was a yellow sash and thigh-length stockings which for some reason merged with her sandals. She had a hitae-ate sewn into the chest of her kimono, letting all who saw her know she was from Iwagakure. Naruto yowled a laugh as he pointed at her and said, "**Oh, come on, that's just a legend...at ****least it was...**"

Out of the crowd came Sakura, "What's a legend?! And what's with all the bees and dust?!" All the while the entire building was still a huge cluster-fuck of a brawl. Gaara spoke up and explained to Sakura as the others got into the brawl, "**All clans have a history, and several of them have a foundation based upon the Bijuu. Jinchuuriki have a connection to the Bijuu, it's very weak, but it's there. Be it an encounter or a sealing of chakra, our reserves were boosted by the rampant chakra in the air and we're taunted for it. The Aburame were worshipers of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi, as were the Kamizuru only they went with a different type of insect.**"

The half-fox Naruto was thrown at Gaara, making him grab the flying vulpine before tossing him back. Sakura looked to her brother-figure with sadness in her eyes, _Niisan's...been touched by the...Kyuubi?!_ It all added up now: the insults, the hatred, the love for kitsune, the foxnip addiction, the bloodlust, the lack of concern for human life! He was _born_ on the day of the Kyuubi Attack, the Kyuubi no Yoko's chakra must have been all over the village that night, so it's no surprise he was a powerhouse and since he was the only child born that night he was that much stronger.

She looked to him as he was dogpiled, making him thrash around rabidly as a foam started to form around his mouth. Amaru bit into someone's shoulder, this caused him to scream as the Reibi jinchuuriki started to drink the blood and eat the man's flesh. Fuu and the Kamizuru lady started to fight, insect-user versus insect-user. Yugito was scratching the lives out of existence of all those she fought. Yagura and Utakata were smacking people up like no one's business, back to back. And Gaara was keeping the girls safe while getting his own fair share of blood as he continued, "**The Inuzuka have an ancestry of Kyuubi worshiping shinobi, along with some of the Nibi worshipers of all things. Senju were always close to slugs in one way or another, but their origin is that of Juubi worshiping heretics!**"

Sakura, Ino and Temari all had wide eyes at the last part. That was _heavy_, since the current Hokage was a Senju and now they found out that her ancestors used to worship a-"THERE'S A TENTH BIJUU?!" They yelled as one. All of the jinchuuriki almost unnoticeably tensed up and looked around fearfully, their prisoners feeling terror at the idea of meeting the Juubi itself. It was a cough for attention that alerted them to Amaru, "**I'm the Reibi jinchuuriki, so their's already a tenth jinchuuriki. Sorta...**" She was then underneath of Fuu, who only groaned and fluttered onto the ceiling, where she stayed...!

Everybody paying attention to the jinchuuriki fighting had gaping mouths, getting a few flies to choke a few of them before the spit out the offending insects. The Reibi jinchuuriki seemed a little sad now, which made the three ladies next to her confused until she explained, "**The Reibi was never a part the Juubi before Otsutsuki Hagoromo-sama split her apart into the nine Bijuu, the Reibi's a byproduct of the negative emotions Hagoromo-sama and Hamura-sama gave off from their fight with the Juubi.**" Naruto skidded from the crowd, digging his claws into the floorboards, right in front of the five of them.

"**What?! I'm having fun, at least stay out of the way, Datteboyo!**" He was off again, running in place like in cartoons for a second before launching himself into the thick of the crowd. Finally sick of it, Gaara ran into the cluster-fuck with the intent to raise Hell and his Jiton markings forming as as jaggedly serrated armor for his claws to do more damage. It was going to be a long night...

**Seventeen hours later. Dawn of the next-next day**

Naruto, Fuu, Amaru, Yugito, Yagura, Gaara and Utakata were _finally_ finished with the fighting. It had lasted two days and a half to finish, but it was over, and it was not worth it. Most of those who'd fought were either dead, dying, wounded, undead, walking dead, soulless, and or really beat up. This meant trouble for the girls who'd been given this place as an exam station, leaving them with nothing to do but give up. "Damn it! So close, and we fucked it up!"

A fox-purr escaped Naruto's throat, letting them know he was all too proud of what he'd helped do, "Should've acted sooner, Temari, or you'd have known where the next Exam's taking place. Gotta go, or we're going to fail too!" They were gone in unique shunshins each. Naruto used his normal Kitsune Shunshin, Fuu turned into a cloud of beetles, Gaara became sand, Yugito was engulfed in blue fire, Amaru started to glow before vanishing, Utakata popped like a bubble and Yagura transformed into water.

_Well that was over way too soon, I was enjoying that fight._ Gaara's mental statement was agreed upon by the others as they appeared at a castle-like fortress. They returned to normal in the center of the arena that was the fortress' courtyard. "WHAT'S UP, BITCHES?!" That was Amaru's shout, getting the entire crowd into an uproar of apparent fans. There were fangirls screaming at Naruto to quote; 'screw them into a coma', 'trib with them', and 'come to their houses to marry them', which was his personal favorite at the moment.

"Is being shirtless _really_ that big of a thing? Or is it the fact that I've been in a woman's shoes?" He was caught in a noogie from Yugito who said, "A little bit of both, Kiddo, a little bit of both..." Naruto indignant gekkering made them all laugh at the odd sound leaving such a masculine person, while most of the fans fainted from hearing the 'hottest sound in the Elemental Nations'. As the Kage, from Iwagakure to Soragakure and even Yukigakure, stood up and looked down into the arena.

"I'll be damned, that bastard actually did it..." Doto looked to Tsunade curiously, "Did what, Hokage-sama?" She looked to her right, seeing Koyuki's uncle. "Oh," She said with a nonchalant wave of the hand, "Naru-teme said he'd do this entire thing shirtless, and it looks like he's going to keep his word on that. Little asshole, keeps making me go broke!" The resulting laughter came from Shizune, acting as Tsunade's bodyguard, Tonton, Jiraiya who'd just got there, Zabuza and Doto.

"You actually bet _against_, the Kitsunin?! Are you insane-HAHAHAHA!" Zabuza's words made a vein threaten to pop on Tsunade's forehead. A looked down to see Yugito, "...Why is it that Yugito's acting so friendly around that redheaded-" His eyes widened as he turned to Tsunade with a stern expression, "Is that redheaded bastard an Uzumaki?!" The two Sannin in the room glared at the Raikage.

"And," Jiraiya said testily, "What if he is? What'll you do? Kill him like you and Iwa did to Uzushio?!" His raised voice was a definite warning, one that went unnoticed by Onoki. "That brat is an Uzumaki?! Then he should die!" Just before the diminutive flyer could fly down, Naruto appeared right in front of A and Onoki, his hair overshadowing his slitted, red eyes.

"If you're going to talk about someone, at least let their opinion be heard, _Tsunade_!" Said busty Kage glowered at her only living relative, getting the same glare from Naruto before he turned to the two who wanted him dead. "I'm not just _any_, Last of the Uzumaki, Onoki, A!" They both looked to him with hatred in their eyes as he continued, "I'm the fucking Kyuubi jinchuuriki," That stopped them in their proverbial tracks in caution, "I'm **not afraid to kill any who'd attack me. Provoked or not, I'll kill both of you for attacking me or my kindred! Tsunade's my only known living relative, but she's hardly family and nowhere near compassionate towards me, so that only leaves the other jinchuuriki. Hurt them, you hurt me, you hurt me and-Hahahahahahaha! I'll murder your asses...**Enjoy the bloodshed!"

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing that he was a Kage Bunshin. Naruto looked up from the arena, smiling to the Kage with a bloodthirsty smile that could only be the Kyuubi's. A and Onoki, for the first time in their years as Kage, felt fear for their lives. Killer Bee stepped forward, a serious expression on his face, "Don't pick a fight with that one, Bro, you'll only drag the village into his hatred for the world. He's got the most hatred of all of us, and he's rearing for a village to destroy. Naruto swore to destroy Konoha, the village he's born in, what makes he won't destroy a village that's no connection to him except for hurting his kin?" A stopped gawking and started scowling, "That brat wants to pick a fight with me, he can just try!"

Bee glared at that, "THINK FOR A MOMENT, A!" He'd said A's name, that was cause for alarm in and of itself, let alone yelling at him. "HE'S _WILLING TO DESTROY THE VILLAGE HE WAS BORN IN_, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE WON'T DESTROY SOME OTHER VILLAGE JUST FOR HURTING ONE OF THE JINCHUURIKI?! IF YOU HURT HIM, YOU'LL INCUR THE WRATH OF THE OTHERS, AND I CAN ONLY PROTECT YOU FOR SO LONG FROM THEM BEFORE THEY GET TO YOU! All this time, whenever 'random' shinobi threaten your life, it's not your power that's scared them off, **IT'S ME! I'VE BEEN KEEPING THE OTHERS OFF YOUR ASS FOR THE PAST THIRTY YEARS!**"

The Hachibi's voice was frightening enough, but Killer Bee's anger was terrifying. Onoki snorted, making Bee turn to him with a glare that his glasses didn't hinder, "**YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT! THE YONBI AND GOBI JINCHUURIKI HAVE KEPT THE OTHERS FROM DESTROYING YOUR VILLAGE, SO DON'T GET COCKY!**" The Tsuchikage went to make a transparent, ethereal cube when one of Bee's swords appeared at his throat, "**Don't even _think or breath_ about it, Onoki, 'cause the Bijuu and their jinchuuriki are not weapons to be 'adjusted' for your convenience. We are living, breathing beings who only want to be left in peace, but you can't have that...You're the cause of your wars. The reason everyone else is watching their backs around you, BECAUSE YOU STAB EVERYONE IN THE BACK! EVEN _KYUUBI_ HAS MORE HONOR THAN YOU SCUM!**" Onoki's eyes widened at that, so to did his bodyguards. Kurotsuchi and Akasuchi had wide, fearful eyes as Bee passed them.

Kurotsuchi grabbed a shuriken and threw it at the back of Bee's head, only for Naruto to appear behind him when a tentacle began to grow from the dark-skinned rapper's tailbone. Naruto caught the projectile weapon in his open hand, as soon as it bounced off, "And you still don't learn anything! Why do I even bother talking to _humans who are still this stupid?!_ I made my terms, kid, and if you hurt even _one_ of the jinchuuriki, I'll find out about it. When that happ**ens, I'll destroy _everything you know in one fell swoop!_** Now behave, children, before I make you..." Naruto vanished again, a snarl on his face.

"You see, there's no 'i' in 'jinchuuriki', there's only 'we'. For we are a group of men and women, trying to make the world what it can and should be. We watch you grow, we stop you from dying. But all you can do is think of merely flying...I does not exist with our kind. That is what we are for you: a weapon for you to find! Be children if you must, but do not drag adults into problems you can solve on your own. Or our voice will carry a different tone...!" His rhyming wasn't a rap, it was a poem, and it was well done for a man who couldn't make a good rhyme to save his life.

**Down on the arena floor**

Naruto appeared at Gaara's side, scowling all the while, "...I really hate the Kage who can't learn from their mistakes...Hey Gaara," Said sand-user looked to his fellow redhead in silent acknowledgement, "Why'd you give your position to Kankuro for this?" The Ichibi no Tanuki jinchuuriki answered simply, "He's only filling in until I become Jonin after this. I couldn't stand the stares and comments about me being only a Chuunin while I become Kazekage, so I decided to take the Jonin Exams to shut them up."

"Seems fair enough, Gaara-san." Amaru's statement was followed by a speaker being turned on. "And we're back, let's start the last Exam before it starts us, am I right?" The hinting at the destructive nature of all the jinchuuriki, making them smirk proudly."Let's start this off with an old rivalry. Spanning the years, Kitsune meets Ice. Trickster meets Glacier. And Konoha meets Kiri. Here he is, Yuki Haku vs Uzumaki Naruto! Hajime!"

**Up in the crowd**

Sakura, Ino and Temari landed on the roof and climbed down to sit next to the Konoha no Juichinin, most of whom had made it past the first Exam. "How's it looking?" Kiba spoke up from behind them, "They're just getting started. Hey, gals," They looked to him oddly at his apologetic expression, "Saw what happened to you three for your exam, sorry to say it but, you three are actually in a better place than we are..." Before any of them could ask what he meant, a voice piped up, "Move it, bitches, that's our seat!"

Standing there was one miffed looking, Hanakero Tayuya. Temari was the first one to react, "You kidnapped the Uchiha-" Kiba stopped her from grabbing her fan, "Don't. They're allowed in Kiri and they're legally allowed into the Exams as much as the rest of us, even if we have a problem with them." Tayuya smirked as the rest of her group came in, healthier than ever and ready to kick ass. "We got you in, Suna-whore, we're gonna rumble later! And trust me, you're not going to blindside me like you did with the weasel and the wind like last time..."

A fox crawled out of Temari's kimono, making her blush and made everyone look at her with eyes that asked, 'What else have you got in there?'. The fox grew larger until it started to look human, "Oh, Kami, no." Tayuya's complaint was met with a hand taking her cap, "Hey there, cousin!" She glared at him as she kicked him in the balls and took her cap back, before smiling kindly at his whimpering form. "'Sup!" They started chatting it up, like they'd not been enemies a few years ago and that their two villages hated each other.

Not long afterwards though, the battle actually started. "I," Naruto said sadly with a soft smile, "gotta help out down there, sorry cousin..." He caught her in a hug, and her struggles were less than strong before she gave in. "Go, before I beat your ass!"

**The arena floor**

(Cue: TFK-E for Extinction/Meg &amp; Dia-Monster:DotEXE Dubstep Remix/Skillet-Not Gonna Die)Haku appeared in front of Naruto as the other jinchuuriki got to the top of the ramparts above the crowd. "Let's make this fun, hopefully you've gotten strong enough to keep this interesting!" He received a goodnatured smirk from the last Yuki, "Let's see if you can back that up with something powerful. Hyoton: Hyogan Domu!" A dome of ice surrounded Haku before he started rolling it at Naruto, making the Kitsunin yarp as he transformed into his fifth-tailed state, which looked like a hybrid of his werefox form and his original Yugo: Go no Katachi form.

He jumped back a few feet before catching the sphere and keeping it in place, "**STRIKE!**" Throwing the large ball, he barely missed the crowd, which made most of the nearby civilians run away for their lives. The dome melted away, revealing a slightly surprised Haku, "How'd you do that?" Naruto's response was to show him chunks of ice before jumping and spinning in midair, "**Hyoton: TSURGA!**" His spinning form flew right past Yagura without even nicking him or making him flinch.

His twister-like form hit Haku head-on however, "**I picked up plenty of shit like this from Yuki no Kuni, and more from my three year training trip around the Elemental Nations. All five of the major villages were open to me, now willingly's another ballgame altogether...**" Naruto stole a few more pieces of ice from the dome and leaped back to the ground level where he made two clones who he gave pieces of ice.

They started to spin around each other in Tsurga before fusing as one cyclone and reveiling themselves as a there headed fox with white fur. "Hyoton: Yugo-Santo no Kitsune!" Was heard in Naruto's voice while the fox didn't speak, only snarled threateningly at his opponent. Haku smirked, "I see I can't be mediocre against you, I have to go all out! Very well then. Ice crystals started to form around him as the dome melted and transformed into the armor it had when they were Genin, "LET'S FINISH THIS QUICKLY, NARUTO, NO NEED TO BORE THE AUDIENCE, YES?!" The sounds of honestly amused laughing was heard from the jinchuuriki's area above the audience and below the Kages.

Naruto quickly returned to normal and focused all of the youki he'd generated into every fiber of his body, readying something he probably shouldn't have. His body was soon covered in fox bones that covered most of him. The youki flowed over every inch of his skin, his face included as his eyes became a bright white and his mouth became jagged teeth with light within. A fox skull formed around his head before snapping open at his mouth and letting youki flow over it as well, fusing with his Version 2 jinchuuriki form and leaving the rest of the bones untouched by the bloody chakra-like liquid. Five tails stopped swaying, making some of those around the arena worry for his health when a sixth tail sprouted from his tail bone, surprising everyone except those that knew him at least a little.

Haku's armor had changed. His trenchcoat was no longer just ice and snow woven as a fabric, water had come into the equation as well while remaining unfrozen. His combat boots looked like they were made of a foreign metal instead of just the previously mentioned elements being woven together. A helmet in the likeness of a wolf formed around his head and looked like eastern country knight helmets in form. There were senbon of ice dangling at the end of strings from his trenchcoat and acting as claws at the fingers of his fingerless gauntlets of woven and weaved ice and snow. But the design on his clothing was of the ocean and ice coexisting as one and the same, that caught the audience's attention.

"MIRUHYOZAN!" Was Haku's warcry as a ball of spinning ice formed in his hand and morphed into glowing, ever-shifting spear. Naruto ran at him, a Bijuu Rasengan forming in his bony maw. The apprentice of Zabuza threw one of the spears he'd made while forming another one when Naruto dodged it. Said kitsune-hearted-redhead ran, four legs blazing while he dodged spear after spear in a sporadic manner and used a chakra infused jump to reach Haku's level. Seeing his opponent not five feet away, he readied one, last spear to be used.

A flash occurred at the moment of impact, causing everyone in the arena to close their eyes and the cameras transmitting everything to the other countries go white with a ringing. The light subsided and revealed Naruto standing there on all fours with the ball of youki still spinning in his mouth and Haku behind him, his stance wavering as his spear kept swirling before shattering in every direction. The last of the Yuki clan knelt to the ground before slumping down and falling, making Naruto run down the wall and catch him as he ran around the walls of the arena towards the ramparts. _You're not dying yet, kid. No way in Hell are you getting off that easy!_

(Uncue music) Naruto appeared/arrived at the Kage Box, Haku on his back before setting the young man down at Tsunade's feet and nodded to at the down fighter expectantly and patiently, a very uncharacteristic act without a doubt. "Oh." Seeing what he wanted her to do, and since it was part of her code as a medicnin, she began to heal the young man before her.

_I made a good decision!_ (That's a reference to any of ya who don't know. Cue: Position Music-Road to Victory) He thought with a smile gracing his jagged toothed maw, running the walls of the arena down to the ground, when the audience started applauding. The happy looks in their eyes was a message of thanks for sparing his opponent, getting him to yowl in pride and triumph. Soon the entire arena was applauding, even in the other countries with that display of mercy and understanding. (Uncue inspirational music)

Naruto's pointed ears twitched, the sound of applauding _him_ instead of people tormenting him was a new phenomenon and he felt a strange emotion build within himself. _This is uncorrupted and unadulterated joy...I kinda think I like it!_ He took a bow and blew a few kisses out to the crowd, making his fangirls squeal and make grabbing gestures as if his kisses were tangible, getting him to smirk at many of them enough that they fainted.

His fight over, the arena shook, literally. On the ramparts across from the jinchuuriki and the arena, stood seven of the Akatsuki. A hunched-over man, a blonde guy with an odd gleam in his only visible eye, a person wearing an orange mask, a man with a triple bladed scythe, a half-masked man with Taki's insignia on his hitae-ate, Kisame and Itachi all stood at the other side of the fort on the ramparts with the intent on capturing the jinchuuriki.

Naruto ran up to his kindred jinchuuriki and stood on the raisings on the ramparts, his arms crossed with his Kitsugan blazing at level two while he smirked bloodlustingly at his old-"**NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, FARUKON! HOW LONG'S IT BEEN, FOUR YEARS?**" Itachi let a very tiny smile grace his lips as the other jinchuuriki who didn't have handlers stand beside him on the risings. The skin on Naruto's body grew angry red and orange fur. His head now had a fox skull engulfing it as a helmet, a face and a mask. His tailbone sprouted six tails, while bones formed over his now youki-covered fur and skin.

Fuu stood next to him, her armor dawned and her wings quivered in...'_excitement_'! She opened her chitin mouthguard and smiled arousedly, "**I'm so hot right now, let's get started now, please!**" Her anticipation made Naruto growl out as the jaws seemed to melt back to reveal his natural mouth, "**As soon as the others have had their fill you can take your pick of which one to screw, Fuu! Be patient, child.**" His snickering ensued after saying that with a lady voice. He received a glare from the temporarily insectoid young woman. Gaara was engulfed in sand once more, a cruel smile on his face, "**Let's just cut the chitchat and get to the slaughter already!**"

"**Jesus, are you that hungry after the feast yesterday and that snack, Gaara?**" Yugito's silky sweet voice made said tanuki vessel turn to look towards the voice to see her in her fused form. _I still say she looks like a fetishist, guys._ Fuu's thoughts were heard by the jinchuuriki clearly, making the focus of her attention grit her sharper-than-before teeth, "**Shut it, Hooker!**"

They were literally butting heads now, "**You wanna go, Tailsy, than bring it!**" Before they could get into a fight, Naruto picked Fuu up by her scruff and placed her back at his left side, growling at her to stay put which made her blush cutely and return the chitin plates back in front of her mouth to hide it. Gaara growled impatiently as a semi-shelled Yagura stood to his left. "**Easy, Gaara, we just have to wait for them to get the stupid out and they,**" He nodded his head at the Akatsuki members across the arena from the. "**have to make the first move. If we attack prematurely they'll defeat us and we'll die. For now, we wait.**"

A rubber- skinned Utakata took his place at Gaara's right, he and Yagura were sensible enough so they would be able to keep Gaara on a leash long enough to let the Akatsuki to make the first move. Amaru landed at Naruto's right, her legs fused together and coiled beneath her body like a slippery snake as she smiled something disturbing. (Cue: Fall Out Boy-The Phoenix) The face of each jinchuuriki in the line was zoomed in on and moved over to the next with the cameras. It went from Yugito to Yagura to Gaara to Utakata to Fuu to Naruto to Amaru, _exactly in that order!_ The cameras zoomed out from them after they passed Amaru and were floating to the right and above slightly, making an awesome visual. They stood there, arms crossed and serious looks on their faces.

The Akatsuki lined themselves up behind the risings of the ramparts, making the camera zoom in on them before the hunched-over one shot a kunai at its lens until Killer Bee came in and caught it. "Yo say ho, let's get things started NARUTOOOO!" Said kitsune smiled inwardly while Yugito grimaced at his rapping, "**SHUT UP, BEE!**" "YO, WHAT'S UP, YUGITO! WE'RE GONNA KICK SOME ASS AND DO IT FAST!" The younger jinchuuriki smiled at his sorry attempts at rapping.

Acting in premature excitement, Kisame lunged forward towards them with a chakra infused jump which got Fuu flying at him with a punch readied for his skull. Itachi followed the suit of his partner, leaping at an equally revved Naruto, meeting him in the middle of the air in the arena. "Nice to see you too, 'Hige'!" Naruto's fox skull grinned something malicious, "**You do know that Beri-chan's here, right? Also, 'Farukon', your baby brother decided I was enemy number one point five since you're the one who 'screwed him over' first. He's with your group's old flame, Orochi-teme, too. Also, why haven't you checked in in the past few months?!**"

Itachi grinned sheepishly, "Uhm...I've been busy?" They then landed on the ground after kicking the absolute shit out of each other's blocking arms. Naruto ran at his first friend with the intent to make a good show as Itachi pulled out a kunai and blocked Naruto's fox skull-enhanced headbutt. "...I can't talk, old friend, we're here to capture you guys and I can't let them suspect anything..." A growl left the throat of the audience's beloved kitsune as a light escaped his mostly closed maw, making Itachi say with an 'I am not amused' look on his face, "Oh no!" Naruto opened his mouth and shot his old friend with a Bijuu Dangan, making the crowd wince in sympathy of Itachi even though they had reason to hate him.

**In the Kage Box**

Shibuki looked down to the arena walls to see Fuu heatedly fighting Kisame, a blank expression on his face. Tsunade was glaring Hell's daggers at the fox Naruto was as he had won in her favor for once. _Can't you ever lose, you little bastard? I get it that you don't want to lose to one of your rivals, but seriously?!_ Her thoughts were practically read by Kankuo, "You shouldn't blame him, you know."

She turned her head to look at the temporary Kazekage, "What and who do you mean?" The knowing expression on his face added onto his superiority at that moment, "You can't even fool yourself with that act, let alone someone else, Tsunade-sama. So cut the act: Naruto's never going to do what you want unless he has a desire to. That's how jinchuuriki work, stubborner than Hell and looking out for their own. His pride drives him to do whatever it takes to survive, that means your orders are below his concerns. To him, you're just another pretty face..." Her glare at him for the 'just another pretty face' comment made him chuckle condescendingly, something he'd found easy to do thanks to Gaara.

The newly named 'Takikage' spoke up at that point, "He's right, Tsunade-sama. Jinchuuriki never listen to what they're told to do, not unless it coincides with their desires. Trust me, we know," Kankuro, A and himself groaned at the memories of trying to get their respective demon vessels to do as they'd ask. "We've tried. Fuu's a perfect example of this: Stubborn, untrusting, beholder to no one, and a survivor. You can't _make them do anything_, you have to _ask or hope__ they do something_ you want them to do. They don't care about the village that abused them itself, they care about the people who were their tether to sanity in it. Your authority isn't recognized by them because what you want doesn't connect to their survival. They're above you. You can be a Kage all you want, but you can't do _shit_ to them or risk making your village go down in screams!"

A, Onoki and Tsunade glared at the younger shinobi in their midst and were about to speak up, when Amaru was thrown through the wall and into her sensei and Kage, Shinno. She also hit Onoki and A, making her hiss at them for, in her opinion, getting in the way. Shinno place a hand at the end of her tail-like lower body, making her look back to him and bow in apology. "**Gomenasai, Sensei-sama!**" She looked to the two Kage who had tried to kill one of her kindred's family with hatred as she lunged at them and held them against the wall by the throat as she hissed out loudly, "**STAY OUT OF MY WAY!**" A, not going to take this shit from younger shinobi, threw her out of the box and went to attack her when Orochimaru appeared and caught him in a snake binding.

"Don't hurt them!" The urgency in his voice made A look to him with a quizzical glare, "And why shouldn't I?!" Tsunade looked to her old crush and former teammate with a glare. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, TEME?! YO-" Zabuza interrupted, "Legally allowed here, Hokage-sama. He's done nothing to hurt my village or my apprentice, nor will he, right?!" His eyes took on the look of a demon as he glared at Orochimaru in challenge, making the Snake Sannin nod with that damnable grin.

"Of course, Mizukage-sama, I am only here to watch my shinobi become Jonin. But since the Akatsuki's here, we might as well get some facts straight, kukuku!" He looked to A and Onoki at that comment, "You two need to leave the Uzumaki alone, he is my second apprentice's quarry, not yours. Also," Orochimaru then stopped smiling to glare at the two of them as he yelled, "DON'T HURT THE JINCHUURIKI! DO YOU WANT YOUR VILLAGES TO BE LEVELED DOWN FARTHER THAN HELL?!" Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes widened. In all their years as former teammates, they'd _never_ known Orochimaru, the Rookie of the Year and Snake Sannin, to raise his voice for anything.

Out of nowhere, Anko and Isaribi appeared next to the sadistic scientist with glares on their faces as they held kunai to his throat. "Gotcha, Teme/Teme!" They said as one, their Killer Intent being released and making some civilians pass out. Their 'prisoner' chuckled at them, "Kukuku...Anko-chan, Isaribi-chan, it's been far too long since I've seen you two. I know why you've chosen to kill me, and I respect that, but you cannot kill me or you will start a war with Otogakure no Sato, an enemy you have no idea of where is. So I'd suggest you wait for the Fourth War to start before you kill me, alright?" His calm demeanor made even Zabuza and Shinno uncomfortable.

Before Tsunade, being the idiot she was Kage-wise, could ask what he meant, the sound of a loud, pained vulpine yelp was heard all across the Elemental Nations as the orange masked-person knocked Naruto out while the hunched-over man bound and muzzled him. The Akatsuki, seeing that the other jinchuuriki were upon them, shunshinned away, taking with them their first prize.

Isaribi's hatred skyrocketed as she went to chase after them, her chakra surrounding her body ready for slicing through anything that got in her way. But when she landed at their previous location at the center of the arena, their was no trail to follow, making her slam her fists down on the ground, cracking it in the process as she cried out, "SENSEI!"

(Uncue music)Miles away, a large fox stirred within himself with a larger one readying itself for a fight...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_That's. A. Motherfuckin'. WRAP_ ladies, gents and other! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out. Summer's almost over, an' my sleep schedule's really fucked up. My school's half an hour away from my house but I've gotta wake up at six while I can barely wake up at eight anymore, so I've been a little bit sleep deprived in tryin' to reset my internal clock. I know y'all're gonna say 'go to sleep earlier', an' I'd've agreed with ya had I not known the truth that wakin' up earlier actually fixes it.

This ain't an excuse, just a reason so y'all understand my problems. I've a feelin' that y'all hate this chapter 'cause the action wasn't that great an' that I made our favorite kitsune-at-heart the Akatsuki's first victim. If that's the case, I'm sorry but I've gotta go with what I've planned out. At first I didn't know what this chapter had in store for itself 'sides Naruto showin' all of us that folklore ain't just stories that keep children inside at night and the fight 'tween Itachi and Naruto to explain their connection.

I've the feelin' some of ya're kinda confused with the connection I just mentioned, well don't be 'cause it's right in your faces. Naruto's twenty in this story, an' Itachi's 'bout the same age, so they'd be friends durin' their Academy days when the rest of the Konoha no Juichinin were still unborn brats. When Sasuke an' his generation were born, Naruto was picked up by Mebuki to help her watch over Sakura while Itachi helped Mikoto with Sasuke. Bein' close friends they helped each other out where they could. Since Mebuki didn't trust Naruto alone with her daughter, she asked for a bit more help, an' Itachi signed 'imself an' his brother up 'cause he wanted to see 'is childhood friend and help his baby brother make friends.

Sakura learned to speak before she learned to walk, that's why there are nicknames she knows for kids that helped Naruto out. Itachi and Sasuke were 'Farukon'(Falcon) since at the time Sakura couldn't really tell them apart with them bein' related an' Naruto was 'Hige'(Whiskers) 'cause of his whiskers. The other two were in her age group. 'Koton' was an infant Ino, an' the nickname'll be explained later on don't worry, while 'Unikon' was Hinata for her shy nature.

Anyway, as usual: R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism, an' SEE YA-GOOD NIGHT!


	31. DRUUUUUUGGGGSSSS!

Whaz up ladies, gents an' other! This many chapters without any serious bicthin' 'bout how I roll, *I sniffle with a tear in my eye* is an achievement in an' of itself for me! I'd always hoped that my stories would be liked enough for me to get passed the 30 marker, an'...*I sniffle again* here I am an' I'm not cryin', 'kay?! I've dust allergies, an' I'm not sayin' that as just an excuse, I'm dead serious I've got these allergies that are absolute Hell for me.

Judgin' by my own reaction to the title, resistin' the urge to laugh my ass off an' sprain a lung, I'd say someone readin' this chapter's title's probably dyin' of laughter at this. Now I'm not suggestin' date-rape, crack, meth or whatever the fuck else there's around that I can't think of off the top of my head. This is Naruto's time without takin' a swig of his flask, the flask that holds his ramen an' foxnip mixture, which means stupid's walked through the door!

I've been thinkin', which is dangerous I know, but I've gotta think if I'm gonna keep writin' an' I've made a decision, a pretty big one too...When this story reaches its peak, it's gonna stay there. There's not gonna be a fallout if I can help it. *My eyes narrow to slits as I stare at the bloodmoon* THIS'S THE FARTHEST I'VE GOTTEN AN' AS LONG AS I CAN KEEP FINDIN' INSPIRATION THIS STORY AIN'T GONNA DIE 'TIL I, AN' _I ALONE_ SAY SO! Pointless yellin' aside, let's get started. *My slitted eyes linger on the bloodmoon, expectations in my amber-green orbs*

_Thoughts or emphasis_

'Paraphrasin'

"Normal Speech"

"**Demon speech or Inner Sakura**"

Jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He awoke to the feeling of seals crawling over his skin, a familiar feeling but these seals weren't friendly, nor were their creators as he opened his vulpine eyes slowly since he didn't want to alert his captors of his return to consciousness. The sight before him was of the hunched-over man painting seals around the large fox that was Naruto with an intelligent silence. Watching over the sealing procedure was-"**Itachi. You're just as much of a bastard as you were when we were kids.**" The coherent words left Naruto's throat as he shifted back into human form with the paint smearing on the ground as he shrank his body back to normal, making the seal-painter growl and glare at the Kitsunin.

His only response was to stare blankly at the fox-in-a-boy's-clothing he'd called friend in his youth before he started a conversation out of boredom and honest to goodness curiosity, "...How's Yugao-chan these days?" Naruto averted his eyes at that, trying to find something else to stare at but his old friend's piercing gaze and unstoppable stare made him relent with a reigning sigh.

"She misses you, that's obvious since you left her...Anyway! When I told her about our connection by ancestry, she wouldn't talk to me for a couple of weeks and I think she still doesn't wanna talk to me 'cause she hasn't made any advances. The day I told her, she stared at me before just, how did you put it?-Shut down basically. She started staring off into space for a few minutes before she returned to normal and explained that at one point she thought I'd make, and I quote, 'nice boyfriend material had I not been already in a relationship'. Also, Hayate died from his sickness..." His somber tone was met with a small glint of remorse in Itachi's eyes at the mention of his ex-girlfriend's lover.

"I see. You mentioned to me during our fight that Sasuke's being apprenticed by Orochimaru, is it because he hopes to kill me?" A snort escaped Naruto at that question, "_No! He just wanted to abandon his village and the girl who loved him!_ He left 'cause he wants to kill you, yes, but he also wants to defeat _me_. I showed him up and now he thinks that Orochi-teme can make him strong enough to defeat something he doesn't understand. Also, Yugao-chan asked me that should I run into you on the highway to Hell to tell you, ahem!" Having cleared his throat, he yelled, "'YOU'RE NOT GETTING OFF THE HOOK THAT EASY, FUCKER!' Yep, you could just feel the love when she yelled that had you been there."

Itachi let a small smile come across his face at his ex's all-or-nothing personality. That had been part of the reason he accepted her offer to go on a date, and that had been part of her charm, but now they walked two different paths so that love could never be anything but a distant memory. Naruto spoke up again, "I'm sorry to say this to you guys-wait, no I'm not, hehehe!-but I won't be here much longer..."

As if to emphasize his point, a rumble echoed within the small cave they'd found on a nearby island. Naruto smirked at those he could see, "**...I think you're about to have company...!**"

**Flashback: the arena with everyone else, three hours**

Isaribi kept punching the ground, her Suiton chakra slicing into the stone and dirt, causing it to crack and sever. It was several minutes before she stopped, but even then the killer intent she exuded was making the ground weak beneath her. The jinchuuriki in the arena were trembling with anger that one of their own had been taken right from underneath their noses while they were fighting, no less! The Konoha no Juichinin and those among the audience who Naruto had touched were filled with a menagerie of negative emotions, making Amaru gasp in unwanted euphoria.

Steeling their resolve, the demon vessels took their leave of the arena intent on finding their lost brother. It was the appearance of Tsunade, ever persistent to be acknowledged and not looked down upon, in front of them that they stopped reluctantly. "What're you doing, Hokage?!" The question came from Fuu, acting in charge-ish as she and Naruto had been the closest out of them all.

"Stopping," She said sternly, "you seven from rampaging throughout Mizu no Kuni when you don't even know where the Akatsuki took Naru-teme! If you go charging in, you're as good as dead and he'll be the same. You can't find them, not in the numerous uncharted islands this country's made up of." Amaru moaned again, the negative emotions around them leaving her unwillingly on Cloud 9.

"I'm-oh-the Reibi jinchuuriki. The Reibi is literally-ah!-made of anger and other such negative-oh, yes!-emotions. I'm going to be our compass...Kami, that feels-mmm!" Although her moaning and sighing was a bit of a mood killer, the seriousness in her eyes that was able to stay there let Tsunade know that they knew what they were doing. "Okay, but what about when you get to them? There are seven of them and they took down the stronges-?!" That made the remaining jinchuuriki start laughing darkly, "STRONGEST?! NARUTO?! HAHAHAHA! Naruto-kun's strong, of that there's no doubt, but he ain't got shit on the rest of us. We excel in different areas. Amaru's a medic, Tailsy Yugito an assassin, Yagura a strategist and or a charger in the heat of battle, Utakata's supportive and can get us out of trouble if we can't take the heat, Bee's a swordsman and highly adaptable. And me," She pointed to herself, a stern expression fixed on her face as she looked the Godaime Hokage in the eye.

"I'm a tank in a bitch's clothing." To prove her point, she focused youki into her fist before slamming said fist into the ground, making it crack and fly apart within a ten meter radius. Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw what the mint-haired young woman said was true, when Isaribi spoke up, "I'm coming too!" They looked to her and the jinchuuriki nodded, tiny smiles gracing their lips as they started walking passed the buxom blonde woman who was constantly against their boy. That's when the sound of the other Konoha-nin came to them, "Count us in to-"

"No! This is family business, not meant for you idiots. Hell, I know that the dark pink-headed Otonin's related to Naruto and she's welcome to join, but she won't because of her belief in independence. Our family, our problems, our fights, and not for you. So back up kids and let the grown ups take care of this!" Gaara's words stung as the group left the arena, walking up the outer wall and following Amaru as she started to get a hold of herself.

"...He's not too far, a several kilometers to the north and to the east by five degrees, let's go!" They nodded, transforming into their jinchuuriki or fusion forms for less travel time and more ass kicking. _Do we have a plan yet, Fuu? If so, what is it?_ Yagura's question was serious as ever while said flier was silent for a couple minutes. _I don't know. All I know is that we've gotta get Naruto-kun back before they can commence whatever they've got planned, and I for one don't wanna see one of us dead because of some dickwads! SO LET'S PICK UP THE PACE!_

Her mental shout was filled with passion, not lust but a loving concern for the young man who'd become a huge part of her life during his trip with Jiraiya. The others were silent and inwardly plotting what they'd do to the Akatsuki if their boy was hurt...

**Back at the arena**

The Konoha Eleven was stuck where they stood, confusion and hurt in their eyes at the cold shoulder. Anko looked down at the group of kids who'd volunteered for Naruto's rescue mission, a blank stare on her face as she stared. Inu noticed her silence and asked softly, "What's eating you? You're never this quiet, Anko." She looked to him with conflicted feelings in her chocolate irises.

"It's just that," Her words were hesitant and carefully ordered as if she might mess something up if she didn't. "I want to help, but I know that they won't have need of me and that I'll just get in the way. And yet..." Fearful, motherly tears fell from her face. "I can't wait for others to rescue my gaki, he's my responsibility and I shouldn't have to be relying on others to take care of him!" Her tears were heartfelt as Kakashi wrapped his arms in a reassuring hug that caught her by surprise.

Not far away, Tayuya was bristling at the bastards who had the gall to hurt the descendant of her family's ancestral allies and friends, practically family. Jiraiya and Orochimaru were staring into the wilderness as if they would be able to see the Akatsuki from their place in the Kage Box. Onoki and A were also somewhat miffed about the situation, but for different reasons. A because Bee had directly defied his orders to not leave his side while the Tsuchikage was angry that the jinchuuriki had all left, meaning that he couldn't take them out to make his village the strongest. Haku had awoken and was glowering out into the wilderness, praying that his first rival would survive.

**End flashback**

Naruto's stomach growled in desire for his hip flask, making him reach his now snouted-head down to reach the flask in his mouth. He then carefully placed it on the floor, interrupting the hunched man's sealing again while he unwound the cap. He then pulled it back into his mouth and pointed his head towards the ceiling, drinking the flask's contents with a contented sigh.

Kisame, ever curious and a proud drinking champion in his former village, grabbed the flask as soon as Naruto placed it back down and took a whiff of the stuff and was higher than the clouds. "HOLY SHIT, THAT'S STUFF'S STRONG! WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THAT, I'VE GOTTA GET ME SOME OF THAT TO SMOKE!" (I'm makin' a reference to Ted in a bit, sorry to anyone who hasn't watched it)

Naruto smiled as his plan entered phase two, "Oh, it's just a little something I made called Mind Rape, and it's kinda mellow compared to what else I made one time. Three other batches that should never touch the market for the survival of the human race. I tested them on adults, 'cause you never know who might buy it, and I-hehehe-I kinda overdid it on those three..." He hanged his head in shame, making Itachi smirk inwardly as he saw what his old friend was planning while Kisame waltzed right into the trap.

"What were they called, maybe I've heard of your work?" A chuckle left Naruto's throat as he listed off the names he'd come up with, "The softer one's Demon Panic, pretty easy to use at first until after a second and then-WHOOM!" His shout made the hunched man lose focus again and growl a warning. "A gigantic kick to the balls by Kami herself...That, my friend, was soft on the body. The one that was right in between universally illegal and just drug trafficking was called 'They're coming, they're coming'. It made people think they were running from a mob of naked sluts who were so desperate for a dick that they would do just about anyone. That one made quite a ruckus, believe me! Hahaha! And the last one...Ohohohoho! The last one I called This Is Permanent, and I shit you not, it _was!_"

The shark-like man listening to the Kitsunin now looked _extremely intrigued_, "What did it do to be 'universally illegal', hmm?" Naruto started to laugh hysterically as he rolled on the ground and over the seals, "IT SENT THE SUBJECTS INTO COMAS BEFORE DYING OF HIGH-INDUCED HEART ATTACKS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kisame looked to his partner questioningly, "Is that even possible?" All he got was an honestly unsure shrug, knowing Naruto it might just have had that kind of effect on people. (When I heard the last name, I just couldn't stop laughin/ my heart out!)

Naruto looked to the wall that made up the shabby doorway with an odd look, "Why's there no hole in this wall...?" He then smirked, making Itachi's eyes widen and rush for him.(Cue: Imagine Dragons-Warriors) Right before they could do anything about him, however, the wall was literally fisted into rubble. Fuu stepped forward, her armor glowing and her resolve steeled. The others followed suit soon after, making Isaribi reveal her Kaima Form. A fin grew from the crown of her head while scales grew out of her skin at her cheeks, arms, and legs. Her teeth became serrated and shark-like, her fingernails became sharp like a Bluegill's dorsal fin, and her hands and feet became webbed.

Gills grew from her neck, a thin shark's tail grew from her tailbone while causing her no problems with her attire and her feet became three toed with her ankles raised and the balls of her feet being the only part of each foot to touch the ground. (Think of a raptor's feet with the heel an' ankle bein' elevated while the balls of each foot were actin' as the entire foot) She snarled at the bastards who'd try to kidnap her foster-father, making Naruto smirk in pride before closing his eyes and shifting to his youki-covered werefox-like form that was his six-tailed fusion state.

Bee's form was the one they hadn't seen yet and it was quite the sight. His feet went onto their balls before morphing into cleft hooves, his legs bent at a strange angle at the knees, the skull of a bull grew around his head and his fingers fused until he was left with only three, meaty digits. He let four tails generate from his tailbone, allowing his form to be covered in bloody youki as fur grew from under the liquid like grass does during the winter. The horns that grew from his temples were sharp and barbed at the tips, promising the most painful wounds possible for every time impaled on someone.

The members of Akatsuki stared in shock at their intruder's audacity, "YOU GUYS GOTTA A DEATH WISH, YEAH?!" Naruto, Isaribi and Bee all glared heatedly at the former Iwanin. Iwagakure had had a hand in the near genocide of Naruto's entire clan and ancestral comrades; Iwagakure had stabbed Kumogakure in the back during the war; and Iwagakure had been the ones to attack Konoha. Isaribi's loyalty was to Konoha and its innocent, but the list made her now-cold blood start boiling!

"**So a piece of scum from Iwa decides to show itself to face the ones who've been scorned by treachery! Ya fools ya fools are gonna pay for y'all's wretchery! YEEEEAAAAHHHH!**" Bee's warcry/rap got the others to launch themselves at those who would try to take their lives. Their vengeance wasn't going to be averted and everyone in the Elemental Nations, thanks to the cameras, could figure that out with ease. (Uncue music. I suck at writin' fight scenes, an' _I know_ y'all're hatin' me so I'll make it up later with better fights in later chapters, 'kay?)

**Three hours later**

The explosions, tidal waves, whirlwinds and roars went silent. Slowly at first, before stopping altogether. The silence made the air thick with tension until-"**WE'RE BACK, BIIIIIIITCHEEESSSSSS!**" Fuu broke the wall down with a punch and Naruto shot a small Bijuu Dama at the 'offending' wall of stone. Everyone in the stadium was pale with fear and shock, while Konoha's shinobi were relieved and somewhat embarrassed at his destructive nature.

(Cue: Imagine Dragons-Demons. Not the best inspirational music, but sue me!) Naruto was leaning against Fuu's shoulder, bruised and beaten with an equally, if not more, hurt Isaribi hanging from his jaws by the scruff of her neck. The other jinchuuriki were beaten to Hell as well, making a select few shinobi run down to them with urgency. Utakata's student named Hotaru, the Konoha no Juichinin, the senseis from Konoha, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and Tonton, Yugito's team, A, Shinno, Kankuro and a worried-for-her-technical-cousin Tayuya were the ones to meet them at the broken wall.

Slowly, injuries suffered from his old friend hindering movement, Naruto placed his reverted-to-normal-foster-daughter on the ground at his feet before Fuu stopped him from falling. She gave him a look with a smile gracing her face as she leaned her head on his chest for support while he leaned on her smaller frame. "No falling on my watch, Naruto-kun, not unless it's on my terms. You still owe me for the strip club fiasco, Lover." (Uncue music) That made everyone, _everyone_ who heard it facefault. Naruto only chuckled before he held his ribs in pain, making areas of his body erupt in small fountains of blood. The other demon vessels followed suit, their bodies realizing that they had suffered injuries.

The medics of the group at the wall, minus Amaru, went to heal the injuries of the jinchuuriki before their wounds started to repair themselves. "Damn," Naruto groaned painfully, "I always hated Itachi's love for fiery kunai and shuriken. Even we were Gaiden he loved doing that..." He was then struck over the head, courtesy of Tayuya and Temari.

"BAKA/BAKA!" A dark chuckle escaped his throat, making his friend with benefits grin from her place on the ground with her minty-green hair over her eyes. "You shouldn't of said that!" The Kitsunin rose slowly, Tayuya's fist still on the back of his head next to Temari's fan, his eyes glowing slightly with pent up aggression. His ancestral cousin pulled her fist back and glared at him in case he tried anything while the woman sent to woo him into marriage was stuck in place as he stared her dead in the eyes at stage two of his Kitsugan.

"**...****'Ello, Poppet...! RAWH!**" A wave of air passed her by as she was stuck there, trapped in his eyes. "**You don't attack a powerful shinobi without reason out of the blue unless you've gotta a death wish, and even then it's iffy on _that_! So tell me, _indulge_ me,**" His tone made everyone weaker than him tense up while the other jinchuuriki were smiling psychotically at his show of aggression. Although they seemed psychotic, the smiles they wore were actually caring by their standards, and the reason was that one of their own was starting to warm up to others besides them.

"**Why'd you strike me outta nowhere? I ain't done shit to you and you come at me with a blow to the back'o the head, so I'll ask _again_: Why'd you hit me?!**" His staring morphed into a glare as he went to bite her throat out, his jaws turning into a fox's maw in the process. Temari's eyes widened before she jumped back out of reflex, making Naruto bite air and revert his snout back to normal. He smirked triumphantly, "FINALLY MASTERED IT! HAHAHAHA, TOOK ME FIVE YEARS, BUT I FINALLY MASTERED IT!" As if to prove his point, he showed his right arm before it changed to that of a vulpine equivalent of his forearm.

Out of the blue, a transparent and ethereal cube went flying towards the group but was redirected by a wave of sand from Gaara. The cube then went flying at a petrified Ino, _FOXY-KUN HELP!_ Naruto's eyes shrank in shock as he responded almost before she thought that. The Kitsunin appeared in front of her in a burst of speed, causing him to be caught in the cube instead of the frightened flowershop employee. A roar left Naruto's throat before he slammed his clawed hand into the cube's walls, forcing his youki-diluted-into-chakra into the wall before pulling it and the energy making up the cube back into himself.

(Cue: TFK-The End is Where We Begin) Glaring, Naruto turned his attention to the only person who could do that, his Kitsugan blazing at level two. "**TRAITOR,**" He appeared at Onoki's side and made a clawing motion at the diminutive man, sending him flying out into the open air above the stadium. "**BACK-STABBER,**" The enraged kitsune-hearted-shinobi transformed his legs and stepped onto thin air testingly before launching himself at the man who'd dare hurt one of his precious people. "**CLAN-KILLER!**" Just as he said that, he kicked the flying Kage down the ground with his paws shoved into the short man's stomach.

He staid there, crouching on the Kage's stomach with a stern glare that was reciprocated by the traitorous bastard. "**You should know this by now, Ryotenbin no Onoki...**" A snarl rose within the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's throat before coming out as a wave of youki, making the surrounding ground break up and blow away. "**NEVER PROVOKE A JINCHUURIKI, ESPECIALLY ONE WHO'S POWER IS BEYOND YOURS! I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO DESTROY THAT WHICH HAS HURT ME AND SHALL TEAR THE SKY ASUNDER, SO STAY OFF MY KILL LIST! It doesn't matter if you're from another country, village, or race. You could be a friend, a foe, Hell you could be my relative and I'd still hate you...So take a fucking,**" He grabbed the man by his head and started to lift him off the ground, squeezing his skull while doing so with a bloodthirsty grin plastered on his face.

"**Hint! DON'T ATTACK THAT WHICH IS MINE OR ANY OF THOSE CLOSE TO ME!**" Naruto threw the man into one of the walls as he strolled over nonchalantly but with a purpose. The crazed look in his eyes and threatening of a Kade made the cameras zoom in on him, getting everyone who saw him to feel fear or hatred in Iwa's case. But what he said next stopped any protests dead in their tracks before they could be spoken, "**YOU SEEM TO LIKE THE IDEA OF ATTACKING 'RANDOM' SHINOBI OUTTA THE BLUE SO HOW'S ABOUT I DO THE SAME?! AND I'VE GOT THE PERFECT CHOICE FOR THIS OCCASION, TOO! HAHAHAHA...'IF' I GO THROUGH WITH THIS, REALIZE IT'S YOUR OWN, DAMN-HAHAHAH!-FAULT!**"

Naruto stopped as he held a hand to his chin in mock thought with a cruel smirk on his face while his eyes drifted back to the Kage Box, where Onoki's wide and fearful eyes followed as they rested on his granddaughter. "...Kurotsuchi...!" The smirk on his face grew into a Cheshire Cat grin, threatening to break his face while the other jinchuuriki lost their crazed expressions and dawning serious scowls in case they needed to stop Naruto. "**You know that broad by a first name basis, huh? Who is she to-Wait, hahahaha, a minute! She's your-HAHAHAHA-really?! YOU'D BRING YOUR OWN FAMILY TO A PLACE WHERE SHE COULD GET KILLED RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?! YOU'RE EVEN STUPIDER THAN I THOUGHT, NINGEN!**"

_Nice job, Kyuubi, now we can say it wasn't me who killed the bitch and her older-old man!_ Naruto's thoughts made the daiyokai kitsune puff out his chest in pride at the fact that he'd be able to say he claimed a life even while within his vessel, "**Indeed. You cannot have all the glorious fun now, Kit, and that's not going to change anytime soon...**" _But if you're going to kill them, at least let me kill the old one. He tried to hurt my family and almost killed my friend So HE'S MINE!_ The larger fox nodded, his left ear twitching at the volume of his container. _Also, let me do something real quick, I wanna send chills down some spines..._

Kyuubi gave his jailer an odd look of curiosity as he lowered his large visage down to look the smaller fox in the eye, "**And how would you plan to do that?**" Outside Naruto's mind, the Kitsunin's eyes closed before opening abruptly and with a new entity behind them. With an unearthly voice, Naruto's voice left his body like it wasn't his as he stared at his slitted orbs befell Temari, Ino and Fuu. "Like angels singing with a million voices...The end, is where we begin! It's crawling back when we run away, run away..." Naruto fell silent as his alter ego took over his body.

The cruel smile became unnatural, literally reaching his ears as youki flowed over his skin and six tails sprouted from his tailbone. "**THAT'S BETTER, MOTHERFUCKERS! How's it that I'm stuck with the weak ones when Kit's always getting strong, entertaining opponents?!**" The dark being looked to Kurotsuchi mischievously before appearing at her side in a burst of speed enhanced by compression of power. "**HEY, BITCH!**" She started and turned around to see him flicking her off, his glowing, white eyes catching her in their horrifying gaze.

"**What would-HERGH!-happen if I just so happened to do...**" He clawed at the air in front of her, sending her flying to the ground in the arena, where he would join her had Zabuza, Doto, and Shibuki not stepped in front of him and held him at knife's point. "Don't even breath, Demon!" The possessed blonde looked to Shibuki blankly, "**Why not? Do you want me to-**" The sounds of gasping left his throat as he started acting like he was talking, "**I FORGOT HOW TO BREATH!**" Naruto was laughing inwardly at Kyuubi's hilarious antics, _YOU-HAHA-YOU SHOULD MAKE A BOOK ON BEST JOKES IN THE WORLD! HAHAHAHAHHA!_

Onoki and Kurotsuchi were silent this whole time, fear overriding anything else while those in Iwagakure were at the edges of their seats in terror of what this soon to be Jonin would do to their Kage and his granddaughter. All of the Elemental Nations were still in anticipation of what would be done and who would make the first move, tension so thick it could be cut with the _toss of a ball!_ They stood there, stiller than statues and wound tighter than an extremely tight coiled spring..."**Very well, Ningen, I'll let them live and keep Kit off of them. But make _one more offense_ to my container and I shan't hold his leash so tightly! THAT GOES FOR ALL WHO WOULD THINK THAT JINCHUURIKI AND THAT WHICH THEY AREN'T ARE TO BE TOYED WITH. SO LET IT BE KNOWN, THAT FROM THIS DAY ONWARD, WE STAND OUR GROUND AND ON!**"

Fuu, Yugito, and Amaru looked up now, shadows overcasting their faces so that one could see half of their faces. "**OUR!**" Bee, Gaara, Yagura and Utakata were covered in shadows as well as they rose their heads to stare to their boy. "**OWN!**" Far away, two older shinobi looked up from their places in dimly lit environments as they heard the Kyuubi's voice through their prisoners' links to him. "**TERMS!**" All at once, they rose their voices and released every ounce of their Killer Intent as one heart beating and one sense of pride. An uproar was felt throughout the Elemental Nations, some familiar and others not so much, but all supporting and agreeing with his words. The cameras zoomed in on each of the jinchuuriki individually before flashing to black!(Uncue music)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a motherfuckin' wrap ladies, gents an' other! I know y'all're hatin' me for not showin' the fight between the jinchuuriki an' the Akatsuki, but I don't have enough confidence or experience to make it look good. The best I coulda done with how much faith I've got in myself is the Naruto/Haku fight last chapter. An' I'm sorry 'bout how short this chapter is, I'm runnin' low on inspiration for my first, original arc. As always: R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism an' SEE YA-GOOD NIGHT!


	32. What lives are worth livin?

Whaz up ladies, gents an' other! Not much to say 'bout this chapter 'sides it's gonna have Temari and Tayuya's fight. Someone left a review sayin' my story's better than canon, an' I appreciate the praise but I'm not a better writer than Masashi Kishimoto. Let's get shit started then!

_Thoughts or emphasis_

'Paraphrasin'

"Normal speech"

"**Demonic speech or Inner Sakura**"

Jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXX**

(Cue: Bring Me the Horizon-Can You Feel my Heart Sonic Area Remix) The ground was stationary but everything was spinning. Several silhouettes stood in a circle, arms crossed with their backs to the center of the ring they made. At the center, stood a smaller group of silhouetted figures. And she knew that each one represented the leaders of the nations and their respective hidden village. She was staring at each individual figure as they passed her by in their spinning.

Slowly, the spinning stopped and she was staring face to face with one familiar silhouette. "...Gaara..." Out of the shadows stepped her baby brother, a blank expression on his face, "Can you hear the silence?" She was then in front of-"...Fuu...?!" The young woman's eyes were insectoid and, in some strange way, appealing in that regard. "Can you see the dark?"

Yagura was the next one to be spoken to, his shell-like armor that grew from his arms and legs was cracked and falling apart. "Can you fix the broken?" Utakata rose his voice now, "Can you feel-Can you feel my heart?!" Suddenly, fighting ensued. A war was being fought before her eyes with everybody she knew dying horribly.

The next person she saw was Amaru, "Can you heal the helpless while I'm banging on my knees?!" That revealed a terrified Reibi jinchuuriki banging her fists on her knees at the side of a corpse that looked like-"UMARA!" Amaru's tears made her look to the shinobi's hitae-ate to see it was Soragakure's insignia.

Naruto appeared next to her, his eyes slitted and redder than ever as he sent her flying at a mountain. "CAN YOU SAVE MY BASTARD SOUL?!" Temari's eyes widened as she hit the mountain when Naruto appeared standing above her with his smile that sent chills running up her spine. He leaned down to her ear, making her eyes widen as faces flashed before her eyes. "...will you wait for me...?" Her eyes shot open. (Uncue music)

**Waking world, Temari's room**

(Cue: Iyaz-Replay) She awoke with a gasp and shot up, waking a now perturbed fox that had decided to sleep on her. (Not in that way-Well, yes-but not at the moment) Her bedmate, a single tailed Naruto-fox, gekkered at her for waking him up before she took a few calming breathes before stroking his fur like he was a house pet or like this wasn't unheard of for the two of them. "Sorry, Uzumaki-kun, I just had a..." He looked to her innocently with those canine-yet-feline eyes that just melted down her defenses as she hesitated.

"_Really_, bad dream." Her eyes kept averting from his adorable stare as her bangs hid her eyes from his gaze. To combat her hesitance, he rose up with a feline stretch, making her groan as his claws sank into her tender flesh, before he crawled up her form from her stomach to place a paw at her heart while resting his brow upon hers. Eyes closed, she placed her forehead to his, allowing her to transmit her thoughts directly into his mind. _You tried to kill me, and you held nothing back. It's really unnerving having a killer laying on my stomach, you know?_

If it were possible, Temari was sure a cheeky smirk was on Naruto's vulpine face. _Phrasing, my dear Temari, phrasing. We don't want the children to hear us, now do we?_ She pulled back to look him in the eye as she mumbled, "Now who's talking dirty?" Fox purring was her only response as her bedmate started rubbing his face against hers, opting to act more domesticated for the moment or until the better opportunity to cause trouble arose. _Still you, Mari-chan, and that ain't gonna change. You can't win an argument with this kitsune, no ser-ee!_

Deciding to change the topic before the fox started flirting, Temari asked, "Why'd Flat Chest No-More call you 'Lover', Uzumaki-kun? You've been sneaking yourself into my sleeping bag and now bed for the past few months after training started, so I'm pretty sure I've a right to know what's between you and that chick." The fox purring became louder, almost forceful in nature, as he rubbed his face more against her in a succeeding attempt to interrupt her every now and then. _Does it really matter, Mari-chan? I mean it's just Fuu being playful, after all._

That made her forego the baby mittens, "If you want to keep sleeping with me, you're going to have to pay up, Fucker. So what'll it be: the floor or answers?" She said this with her arms crossed and a serious look on her face while Naruto whined with his Koinu Me no Jutsu at full power, causing Temari to raise her hand in front of her face as she looked away to resist those pleading, lovable orbs of innocent mischief. "It's either answers or the floor, Fucker, so choose one now before I do."

He whined one, last time in defeat as he yawned and padded in a circle before curling into a ball on her chest, making her lay back down as he pressed his forehead to hers. _Fuu and I were friends with benefits during the three years I was away with Ero-Sennin..._ Several thuds were heard on the other side of the wall at the head of the bed in the moonlight, making them separate their heads from the other's and look to the wall questioningly like they'd be able to see through it before deciding that they weren't worried about it for the time being.

"So," Temari said slowly, processing everything. "You and the bitch from Taki are fuck-buddies...Okay then, you can stay on the bed." He barked happily with his tail wagging energetically as he got up and started licking her face in a show of gratitude, making her laugh lightly at the sandpaper-like tongue of the fox in her bed. "Cut it-hahahaha-cut it out!" _You look nice with your hair down, Mari-chan, why don't you wear it down more?_ His thoughts heard, he slowly and reluctantly stopped the 'tongue-lashing'.

"Because," She said after catching her breath from the laughter. "I like having my hair up like-" _Butterflies!_ Getting a look of confusion and desire for him to continue, he explained. _When we first met and I didn't care what your name was,_ A crooked grin crawled along her lips at that comment as she started planning how to hurt him. _I called you 'Butterfly-Locks' 'cause of your butterfly wings-like hairstyle._ He then padded in a circle before curling up into a ball on her chest, making her smile at how cute and innocent he seemed. _I can hear you both, you know?!_ Ino's projected thoughts made them look to the wall once more, _Floozy/Ino-chan?_

On the other side of the wall was one irate Yamanaka Ino with some of the other girls with her in her room, deciding that they wanted to chat while they had the chance. _NO! IT'S THE YONDAIME, OF COURSE IT'S ME! I've heard all of your mental chatter and now the rest of us girls know what you two've been up to for the past few months...!_ Suddenly, the sound of squealing and girly-giggling was heard on Ino's side of the wall, making Naruto return to resting while Temari just kept staring at the wall like she'd be able to see through it.

In Ino's room, some of Naruto's foxes had somehow snuck in and were tickling Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, the 'smuggled' Isaribi and herself. "Stop i-hahahaha-it! Please, hahahahahah, Sensei!" (I know that seems a little bit too soft for Naruto's personality, but he doesn't wanna kill his friends. He's a protector an' a father, so he's just gonna teach them a lesson they'll never forget while nothin' dangerous) His foster-daughter's pleas fell on deaf ears as he kept rubbing his furry face into her neck, armpits, stomach and feet which made her laugh even harder. Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata were no better as their giggling and squealing got so loud that the others from Konoha were woken up. "**It's always fun seeing you squirm, Bitch!**" Inner's words would have been dignified with a coherent answer, had a fox not decided to use it's tail instead of its face, making Sakura laugh even harder.

Inu got his earplugs out with a sigh and a tired expression on his half-masked face. "What's so damn funny?!" Anko growled, her eyes closed as she tried to get back to sleep with no success. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and his insects were all wide awake, sleep just out of their reach when Shino came up with the only method that made sense, "We're going to have to knock each other out then." Nodding, Akamaru and Kiba hit Shino since he was tougher to send into unconsciousness before doing the same to each other with content looks on their faces.

Gai and Lee were exercising themselves to unconsciousness like every night. Neji was using his Byakugan to see what was going on and all it did was irritate him more before he took the Lotus Position and shut everything out, sending himself into a restful reverie-state of sorts. Shikamaru only muttered a quiet 'mendokusei' before going back to sleep while Choji pulled out two earplugs, a look of satisfaction appearing on his face as he plugged them in. Sai was silent as he painted, waiting patiently for the noise to go silent before he could go to sleep. Yamato was right now dealing with one of Naruto's clones that had slipped into sleep while it was trying to kill him with a Rasengan. Tsunade, Tonton and Shizune were sharing a room and were right now grimacing frustratingly at the noise, planning the demise of each of those who'd decided sleep was for the weak.

Jiraiya was at the moment trying to seduce women in the lobby, so he didn't care. Naruto then got up, off of Temari's chest and scampered away before transforming as he came back, a strange piece of armory in his hand. He sat at the foot of the bed, a nostalgic smile on his face as he let the moonlight shine onto the mismatched-materials clawed glove. "...Uzukaze..." She looked to the object and then saw the swirl in the middle of the palm and at the center of the back of the hand, "...'Eddy Wind'? Why do you call it that?"

"He, not it, he. When I make weaponry, I give it my all and more, making it apart of me and I apart of it. And in a way, each of my creations has a mind of its own. Uzukaze's power is to generate tornadoes and whirlpools, hence the 'eddy' part of the name. When I first made him, I had no idea what to expect because I'd never used him before, but I knew he was special. To give him his power to create tornadoes, whirlwinds, eddies, whirlpools and the like, he needed a basis for him to know what those even look like. I'd no intention to give him the power he has, but I don't regret it. I was still relatively new at using seals..."

**Flashback: Three years and four months ago**

A younger Naruto and Jiraiya were walking along an old dirt trail, both feeling tired and hungry. "Ero-Sennin?" He only received a resigned 'hn' of acknowledgement as he stared ahead. "Why are you always trying to get laid? I mean, I understand that sex's nice and all, but it's like you don't...Oh you've gotta be kidding me! You're a-?!"

Jiraiya clapped his hand over Naruto's mouth as he stared at his student irritably, "That's none of your business!" Naruto started emitting a baby whine-like noise of amusement that foxes did when happy. The Toad Sannin, although staring ahead, would give sideways glowers at his student. He started making 'nark'-like noises, as if making snarky comments to rub it in. If it were possible, Jiraiya would say Naruto had an ecstatically- wagging tail behind him as he smirked knowingly at his teacher.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin, where are we heading anyway? I know I'm still working at disrupting Genjutsu and how to make my own Rasengan since that connects to it, but is there a Genjutsu master we're gonna meet or something?" Barking laughter was the Super Pervert's response before he caught his breath and answered with hearty tears in his eyes. "Ahhh, we're heading to a village where the forest's trees generate a magnetic field and create a Genjutsu of sorts. It's not unheard of that you haven't heard of it, considering the villagers aren't known to leave the village often and that few outsiders are able to get through it since it's not like any other Genjutsu."

"How's it different?" The young Kitsunin asked with his eyes squinted in confusion. "The magnetic field doesn't just affect the chakra in your mind, it affects your natural senses too, making it extremely hard to dispel. Normally, I'd have you practice with Gamariki-san, but since your chakra control's basically only focused on Ninjutsu and Youki Control, I'm betting that the trees will make it both harder and easier to deal with. Plus, you can't really knock trees out, now can you?! Hahaha!" Naruto started making the happy-whine noise at the idea of knocking a tree unconscious, as impossible as that was.

Suddenly, a fog surrounded them with a light buzzing in the air. "I'll take it this is the place, then?" Although Naruto couldn't see his teacher all that well, he knew he was right in his assumption when he heard Jiraiya grunt in affirmation. "Yeah, there's a path. This is where we use those fabled tracking skills you won't shut up about." "WHA?! YOU DRAG ME OUT HERE SAYING YOU'LL TRAIN ME JUST TO STUFF MY NOSE IN THE DIRT?!" A silence was the answer he was given as Ero-Sennin punched him over the head, knocking the fox-boy to the ground.

"Pretty much." Naruto fox-growled at the older man, his eyes turning slitted while he sniffed the ground and started transforming. He shook himself, a chill running down his spine, making his human qualities seem to shred and reveal a three-tailed fox. Jiraiya knelt next to his kitsune-hearted student, "Got the village's scent yet?" Growling, Naruto thwacked his teacher in the head with one of his tails. "Alright, I deserve that for shoving your face in the dirt, but do you have the scent?" A bark was his answer before the fox loped ahead for a few meters before yarping in surprise and mild pain, making Jiraiya chuckle knowingly.

Coming up on his student, whom he found on the ground with tears in his eyes as he twitched in pain at the large swelling on top of his head. "Karma's a bitch, huh?" That's when Naruto rose and leaped at the stronger shinobi, before he was hit head-on by a ball of strong smelling gas. Naruto's eyes watered and his nose started dripping at the strength of the gas, whimpering pitifully. "Yeap, Togarashi Bakudan have quite the kick. You okay, Naruto? More importantly, why's a wall here?" Whimpering was all he received as an answer until a voice called down to them, "HIT THE ROAD OR I'LL BE FORCED TO SHOOT!" Looking up, Jiraiya saw-"Tanishi?! What's going on to have a wall around the village?!" All he got was a chilli pepper bomb to the head.

"If you don't leave, the others will be hurt, so LEAVE!" A few more bombs were shot, making Naruto yowl in nose-related pain which forced Jiraiya to cover his muzzle as he carried the distressed vulpine away before the voices of others were heard. "...Damn, this isn't going at all how I'd planned it out. Looks like we're going to need those foxy skills of yours to get into the village. Eh...?" Naruto only whimpered as his eyes and nose dripped from the strength of the bombs' gas.

**In the village**

Tanishi closed the door to his house, only for a large fox to land on him, snarling at him with angry, blood-red, slitted eyes that promised torture if he didn't stay quiet. The village boy quivered underneath the twin-tailed beast, terror in his eyes as he resisted the instinct to scream in fright. "Go _easy_ on him, Naruto, we don't wanna rouse the whole village's attention." Naruto didn't stop snarling quietly, his hormones and prisoner egging him on to make the impudent brat pay for what he'd done back at the wall.

"Naruto!" Finally looking to Jiraiya, he saw the stern face he wore, making his snarling wane before he just stopped. Picking the boy up by the collar of his shirt in his mouth, Naruto sat him down in front of his teacher with an irate and on-edge look on his furred face as he growled lowly at the walls like there were people there. But the interesting thing was, there were. "Why'd you have to scare my son?!" The large fox growled at him, his voice being heard as words.

"Fine, I'll tell you what you want to know about our village and the men who took it over, but don't hurt my son." Naruto nodded, sitting down next to his teacher with his mouth closed and his ears picking everything he needed up from both conversations. "Kandachi is the man who's taken control of our village, and not only that, he's Hanzo of the Salamander's righthand man. If you have even a shred of humanity left in you, Fox Trotter, then you will kill him." Naruto's happy whining ensued, deeper and quieter as well as happier than before at the idea of bloodshed.

Tanishi was bowing in desperation after explaining what he knew to Jiraiya and the fox-that-he-was-certain-was-a-kitsune, "Please just leave. If you leave no one's going to get hurt..." Naruto transformed back to normal, his slitted eyes and broad whisker-marks making him an intimidating person indeed. He growled at the boy as he said, "So you'd throw aside everything your father did to protect this village just 'cause it's hard...No surprise, considering how old you are, **Runt!**"

"My father died a fool, prote-" Naruto's growling stopped him as a dark aura enveloped him. "**Don't badmouth your father...He was _thousands of times_ the man you think yourself to be! I've run into plenty of idiots who think themselves greater than others 'cause their father's dad and all that shit, but you're not getting any pity from me. I just spoke to the wandering spirit that is your father, and he's a good man, so don't you _dare_ disrespect his memory or,**" He grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt as he brought him to eye-level, "**I'll end you...!**" Dropping the boy on his ass ungracefully, he dropped the heel of his combat boot on his head hard, knocking him out as he looked to his teacher with a blank expression on his face.

"**Let's go. It turns out that Kandachi's the head honcho behind the take over of the village and we should be careful around here.**" Jiraiya nodded as he painted a tag with some seals and got some rope ready to be tied. Naruto, noticing the seals on the tag, transformed into his four-tailed form, seeing as they wanted to be convincing. Tying Naruto's legs, tails and muzzle with the rope, the Gama Sannin henged into Tanishi as he picked the large fox up fireman style. "You could learn to gain some weight there, pal, 'cause you're lighter than a beast your size should be." His only response was a menacing growl from the kitsune on his shoulders.

The duo slipped to the gates quietly before 'Tanishi' groaned in effort to carry the 'heavy' beast on his shoulders. "Hey! I found this thing in the woods, what are we gonna do with it?!" Slipping, Tanishi felt to the ground facefirst before he caught himself and shifted the large fox to his upper back and slouched his way forward until a man ran over and knelt down to look at the beast Tanishi had snagged.

Catching sight of the four tails, the man beamed proudly as he grabbed the boy's head and ruffled his hair while saying loudly, "Tanishi, you genius-minded, little brat, you've caught yourself and all of us a kitsune! And a descent powered one too, no less. Four tails, wow, who knew these even came out this far into the forest. I know that there are demons and spirits in the forest, but I never thought that there'd be four tailed kitsune out here, since they're always in more secluded areas to avoid people as much as possible unless it's for learning. Man, when was the last time someone brought in a kitsune...?"

Tanishi groaned again, "Maybe sometime before I fall on my face, possibly?!" Breaking from his nostalgia, the man lightened the boy's load when he realized-"This beast's underfed. Poor thing's probably starving, considering the lack of game recently since Kandachi-sama and his men came and took over our peaceful village. We should feed this one or it's not gonna make it." Nodding, the group entered the village and found some old meat to feed their guest.

Laying the beast down on the ground near the lake, one of the men brought out an old and sickly pig. "This should fill his, or her, stomach long enough for Kandachi-sama to make use of it." Nodding, the man who'd carried the kitsune snapped the pig's neck, rousing the large fox from hunger-induced sleep. Slowly, the fox opened its red eyes, exhaustion evident before it realized what was around it, eliciting struggles until its stomach growled and it saw the pig. "Here," Carrierman, as Naruto had nothing else to call him, said as he offered the pig to him. "Eat this, it'll stop the hurting."

Doing as he was told, Naruto started eating the dead pig with slow gusto at the horrid taste until the growling increased, making him eat it like the ravenous beast he was. Once he finished eating the pig, he looked to the lake and felt the presence beneath it, getting him to struggle even more furiously. "KANDACHI-SAMA, WE'VE CAUGHT SOMETHING FOR YOU!" Out of the water came seven masked shinobi, each bearing the insignia of Amegakure no Sato.

One of them removed his mask to reveal a man who had seen many battles and won each one of them. On the upper righthand side of his face was a blotch of bruise-purple colored facepaint. He had a grin on his face that seriously pissed off the last Uzumaki. "What have you brought me that's of-" One look at the large fox as it thrashed and he was near speechless. "Is that a...Four tailed kitsune?!" Tanishi nodded, a nervous look on his face at close proximity to a dangerous shinobi.

"Yes it is, Tanishi was the one to capture it and we humbly present you with this powerful creature in hopes that you will spare us and our families." Naruto yowled in protest before biting into the man's leg, making him scream in pain and cause the Ame shinobi to restrain their prize. Kneeling down to look into the eyes of the muzzled beast, Kandachi said, "You're going to make a lot of doors open, you just don't know it yet..."

Naruto and Jiraiya smirked inwardly until they heard the one voice they didn't want to. "WAIT! THAT'S NOT ME IT'S SOME IDIOT IMPOSTOR! Besides, shouldn't we eat that thing?!" Tanishi's words made Kyuubi and Naruto's eyes shrink in fear, no one wanted to be eaten after all, and got Jiraiya to release his henge.

"Damn it. We were so close...Ah well, can't go crying over spilled milk then." Naruto reacted instantly, breaking his binds and launching himself at Kandachi's throat, hungry for a human corpse. Suddenly, a whirlpool appeared underneath his paws, making him slide into its center where he stood unevenly. Out of the water, came a gigantic conch shell with two horns protruding from the top of its shell. "Now that's a beast!" Jiraiya's words were heard by a now droopy-eared Naruto-fox, who had a cloud of depression over his head.

Transforming quickly, a seal formula appeared in his palm before it spread up his arm. He then slammed his hand down onto the center of the whirlpool, sucking its energy motion into his makeshift clawed glove. A swirl began to form in the pal of its hand and at the back of the hand while the materials fused and made one _wierdass piece of armory_! Giving the man on the conch a shiteating grin, he made a couple kage bunshin that began to form a large Rasengan in the original's hand.

Everyone was frozen stiff as the ball became twice the size of Naruto's head while he ran at the conch's opened mouth-like entrance, which gave him the opening he needed. "OODAMA RASENGAN!" Just as he entered the Conch King's maw, it closed behind him like a doorway, silencing him until the sound of him saying the word 'yow' to the tune of Nyan Cat and shredding shell was heard. On the other side of the conch appeared Naruto who then ended up on the water's surface, where he started spinning around on the orb of constantly spinning chakra.

At that moment, Jiraiya pulled out a video camera and started recording Naruto's spinning. "Around and around he goes! Where he stops, nobody knows!" The orb of chakra then exploded and imploded all at once, sending Naruto flying at Kandachi with speed no shinobi could match from a dead stop in a second. Hitting the bastard in the head so hard he snapped his neck, Naruto kept flying onward, making Jiraiya say, "AND IT'S GOING! GOING!...GOOOONNNNNEEEEE!" And with that, Naruto was just a twinkle in the sky...

**Flashback end**

Temari stared at him as he stood at the window, gazing at the moon like it held all the answers to the world. "To this day, I'm able to use Oodama Rasengan and have used Uzukaze in many of my escapades. I didn't ask for his help during your training 'cause, well let's be honest, he'd have killed all of you." He said this with a soft, warmhearted smile that left Temari a frightened mess. Blue, vertical lines were on her forehead while her eyes seemed so wide that there was only white.

"He and I've been through a lot these past three years, plenty to form a bond as strong as my other weapons..." He looked to his creation with tears at the edges of his eyes before he turned his teary, blue, slitted eyes to his bedmate. "And I'd like you to have him." That one sentence caught Gaara's older sister completely by surprise as she froze in even more shock. It was at this moment that she realized that a guy was looking at her with her in only a tanktop and panties, making her blush as she brought the blankets up to her chest while Naruto happy whined amusedly with a soft and toothy smirk gracing his lips.

"I know this seems a bit sudden and unconventional, but I don't know any other way..." On the other side of the wall at the head of the bed was an empty room where the foxes and girls had been not three minutes ago. The bedmates didn't catch on of course, too caught up in their conversation, but on the other side of the door were the mentioned noisemakers and gossipers. They'd only gotten to the door for eavesdropping a minute ago and had heard the 'sudden and unconventional' bit of the conversation, making all of them blush in shock, excitement and hints of misguided jealousy. Naruto's foxes had already forgotten about their creator's orders and reasons, so they were feeling kind of left out and neglected with the door in the way.

One of them went to scratch at the door until Ino pulled him into her arms, wrapping her fingers around his muzzle to keep him quiet long enough for them to hear Temari's reaction to their favorite kitsune-hearted bastard's 'proposal'. Inside the room, Temari was quieter than a church during prayer-time. (I've been to a church durin' that time, it's pretty fuckin' quiet when I went there) It took a moment for it to sink in, but after it did she reached out and took the glove from Naruto's outstretched hands.

"Are you sure? I-I wouldn't want you to have second thoughts or have me break it-_him_-I mean him." All she got was a simple, kind nod from a slightly teary-eyed Uzumaki Naruto. After his nod, she said, "Let's see if this son of a bitch fits." That made the girls and foxes blush even more and snicker conspiratorially, the girls leaning more into the door with cups to their ears and the foxes doing the same with tails wagging spastically. Their snickering made Naruto's pointed ears twitch before he dismissed it and held the glove open with youki-diluted-into-chakra flowing in the piece of mismatch-materialed armor in case it needed to be adjusted in size.

Tentatively, Temari slipped her hand into the glove as it seemed to engulf her hand like a second skin, making her freeze up and 'eep' quietly. Her eventual-Jonin companion smirked kindly at her reaction before saying soothingly, "Let your chakra flow through him, into him and give him a chance to get used to you." She nodded and got out of bed, unknowingly giving Naruto a perfect view of her sweet ass and fine legs. Taking position in the middle of the room, she coursed her chakra into the semi-sentient glove she wore which created a small twister in her palm before she directed her palm towards the door, not wanting to wake anyone up if the wind picked up and broke something. (It's either the door, the walls with people on the other side, the floor/ceiling with people there too or the windows. Either way, someone might be woken up but hotel doors are harder to break let alone unhinge than windows or hotel walls.)

A twister escaped her palm, making her mouth open in surprise while her eyes widened in shocked excitement. Naruto looked around the room, an impressed look on his face as he nodded at the flying papers and knocking window shutters when he started clapping lightly, "Well done! Well done! You've got quite the affinity there, Mari-chan!" The sound of papers flying, shutters creaking and banging as well as the clapping created a...'vivid' image in the minds of those at the door before said wooden barrier splintered into nothing and revealed the would-be eavesdroppers. Naruto, ever tactful and flirtatious, spoke up.

"Hey girls," Those at the door looked to him in fear as his eyes glinted red for a moment. "What are you planning to do on your knees at the door I'm behind? Perhaps...-BALLS!" Before he could continue with his torture Temari slapped him once, sending him flying out the window. "SHUT UP, TEME!" Her aggressive attitude made everyone at the door inch away before she turned to them, an evil grin on her face as she cracked her knuckles and walked ever so slowly towards them."And what the fuck were _you bitches doing_ outside my door?!"

The foxes then did the smart, and somewhat asshole-ish thing to do: they ran behind the girls and pushed them towards the pissed sandy-blonde before running past, and some over, her to leap out the window towards their creator. Temari turned from the window slowly, her eyes gleaming evilly as she created a whirlwind in her palm. "Uzukaze, watashi wa korera no bakas ni fukushu o kyoju kanosei ga aru koto o watashi ni anata no chikara o kashi!"

The whirlwind then imploded, sending all of the ladies into the walls and into unconsciousness. On the roof, Naruto was laying down with a stone mirror in his hand that he kept turning around while his other arm was behind his head. Picking up the other two objects he had, a magatama and a greatsword with two hilts side-by-side, _What am I gonna call you...?_

**Competitors waiting room**

(Cue: DanParthenis-Instinct of Battle III. Watch this guy's videos, they're awesome and I'm paraphrasin' some of what he said through the vids as dialogue) She paced, stood and sat down while wringing her hands. The roar of the audience, the stomping and clapping of applause, and the knowledge of who she'd be fighting drove her to the brink of insanity, where she right now wanted to be so the fear would stop. Naruto's words from the trip to Kiri rang in her head again, 'We all live quite a normal life. We've all lived inside a giant bubble...but at one point or another...' She looked up now, her eyes serious as she repeated what he had said, "The bubble bursts and we're shot to the ground!" A Yukinin fell to the arena floor as Amaru shot at her with a kunai launcher before dropping down to land on the woman's stomach.

"There are three choices," Naruto had said months ago. The other words floated before her eyes and passing by her ears. "Oaths...Promises...You can either lay on the ground, waiting for death and be forgotten like a coward..." His hostility was still fresh in her mind as Utakata created several Bijudamas simultaneously before firing them at Kusanin he'd been assigned to fight. "You can surrender and change sides like a pitiful selling-out turncoat...!" Those blue, slitted eyes were right before her again like the time he gave them this speech. "Or..." That devilish smirk was fresh in her mind like the day he'd spoken..."You can stand up, step forward and push your body to its limit! Pride. Solitude. Revenge. Greed! POwer! LOVe! PROTect! LIBERTy! DREAMS! JUSTICE! REDEMPTION! Whichever drives you the most, take it and burn it into the inferno of your soul, 'CAUSE WE AIN'T WALKING OUT AT THE FIRST SIGN OF TROUBLE AND ALL OF YOU AIN'T LEAVING 'TIL THE JOB'S DONE!"

"'You always have a choice...'" She whispered through joyful and somewhat scared tears. "'Hunted...or Hunter?!" Gaara ran across the arena, his body being engulfed in sand until he was a miniature Shukaku running on all fours with bloodlust in his eye. Fuu kicked one of her opponents in the groin and sent him flying into the air, where she appeared and slammed the back of her heel into the guys stomach as they rocketed to the ground when two swords formed in her hands from the dust her beetles created as she flew passed her enemies and stood still until they fell as a heap of flesh. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were working in a tag-team battle, spinning through the competition and eating away their chakra.

Tenten slashed through the bombs thrown her way by the Soranin she was fighting, an aura surrounding her as she held the sword in her right hand in a reverse grip while the left hand held it properly. "Are..." Temari stood up, eyes focused and fists clenched as the tears dried up. "You..." She grabbed her fan until her eyes befell the weapon-like armor she wore with surprise. "Ready...!" It tightened around her hand, as if reassuring her and telling her they'd be alright-_Kaa-san._ "To experience Hell!" Her eyes widened at that, "You can talk?!"

"And fight against all odds! Get stronger and live on," _I've always been able to talk, Kaa-san, you just haven't heard me._ Her stare became even more confused before she smiled at the child-like endearment spoken towards her, "I think I like the sound of that name..." Naruto's words stopped ringing with the words, '_To tell your tale. It's your choice...' Tou-san said it once when you were training, did you know that you need to work on your form, Kaa-san?_

(Uncue music. Cue: Rise Against-Savior/My Darkest Days-Save Yourself/Rihanna-Disturbia) Her left arm was then holding her right, the arm and hand that wore the being who called her mother, as she looked to the right awkwardly. "Not until now...Anyway, our fight's up next, so try to keep the chatter down, we don't want to give away that you're alive and I need to stay focused as much as possible. Okay, baby?" _Wait, why did I call him that?_ Naruto's voice once more spoke to her, this time in real time. _He's absorbed your chakra so that he could bond with you and assist you in combat. Also, since I made him I'm basically his dad and now that he has feminine chakra fused with his very being, you're his mother in a sense. And now that your chakra flows through him, he's also somewhat bonded to you in more ways than just power. His energy is now fused with yours and I'm guessing your subconscious mistook that for being a mother._

_I hear Tous-san._ Temari looked even more awkward-feeling, _You do realize that your logic isn't very dependable right, Uzumaki-kun?_ Naruto's mental voice was silent for a moment until the sound of the announcer calling out the next fight, "TEMARI VS. HANAKERO TAYUYA!" _We'll figure this out later, right now I've got a fight to win._ The silence that followed was broken by Naruto, for the last time, _Funny you should mention that, Mari-chan, hehehe!_

She walked out of the competitors waiting room and beheld a sight she didn't exactly want to see. Tayuya was standing there in Stage 2 of her Cursed Seal with her Doki summoned and her flute grew into a sword. "Never thought I'd have to use this technique, but I clearly should've used it back in the forest, eh?!""HAJIME!" "WAIT, WHAT?! I JUST GOT OUT HER-!" Tayuya appeared in front of the shocked-with-blue-lines-on-her-forehead blonde and slashed at her with her katana-flute, making Temari raise her fan up in natural, reflexive instinct. All of a sudden, Uzukaze began to glow a sunbeam-bright light, "WHA?!" The entire crowds' roars were heard the whole world over when the light faded, revealing the glove on her right hand to be now fingerless and metal-knuckled. _Why'd you change, baby?_ Uzukaze answered with, _The claws Tou-san made when he created me at first were for offensive qualities, but since you don't get close and personal like he does, I decided to change into a shape I like and won't hinder your movement for swinging and holding your fan!_

"**WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT-EATING MOTHERFUCKING WHORE-BANGING CUNT-BLUNDERING SLUT-SLAYING TWAT-SCREWING KAMI DAMNED FUCK WAS THAT?!**" (Three guesses) Tayuya's rant made Uzukaze give off a frightened aura and whimpering thoughts, making Temari rub the back of her hand reassuringly with mutterings of 'it's fine baby' and 'you're alright sweetie'. _LOOK OUT, KAA-SAN!_ Heeding 'her boy's words, she leaped above the cudgel belonging to the long haired Doki that Tayuya had.

Appearing behind the blonde, Tayuya roared out, "'**SUP _BITCH_!**" And Uzukaze was done. _DON'T CALL KAA-SAN A BITCH, SLUT!_ Naruto sat up straight and glared towards his son on his bedmate's hand, "UZUKAZE!" Isaribi stood up and waved down to Temari with a school-girly expression on her face as she called out, " Everyone in the arena and in the Elemental Nations looked to him expectantly, even the Doki Tayuya had summoned, for an answer as to who or what had sent that wave of thought. "YOU'RE ONLY THREE YEARS OLD, NO SWEARING, DAMN IT! GGGAAAAHHHH! NOW ANY CHANCE OF REFINING OUR SKILLS JUST WENT OUT THE WINDOW 'CAUSE YOU COULDN'T LET YOUR MOTHER SCREW UP YOUR DISTANT AUNT, DATTEBOYO!"

Everyone was frozen stiff in shock of what he'd just said. Gaara and Kankuro were processing everything, Fuu was laughing nervously while thinking _DAMN THAT BITCH, I WAS SUPPOSED TO BEAT HER UP BEFORE HE KNOCKED HER UP!_. Tsunade was kind of scared and excited at the idea of Naruto having a child. _On one hand, if I get my hands on the brat before Jiraiya or he can corrupt it, I can finally get some respect aside from Shizune and Tonton. But if either of them get the thing before me..._ She shivered at the thought of a perverse, destructive, demonically-inclined and basically everything she'd learned to hate in a man.

Tayuya had mixed feelings about what Naruto said. On one note, she was called an aunt and that meant the clans from Uzu no Kuni weren't going to go extinct anytime soon. But on another note, he said 'beat up your distant aunt' like the sandy-blonde even had a sliver of a chance. Isaribi was just ecstatic that her technical sibling could be heard finally. Hinata and Ino were just...frozen. There was nothing else to be said. They just sat there, wide eyed and open mouthed with their entire bodies white with shock. _N-N-Naruto-kun has...ch-ch-ch-ch-children...?!_ As soon as it processed, they started crying melodramatically while Sakura had happy tears flowing down her face, _I'M AN INDIRECT AUNT AND I'M GONNA MEET MY NEPHEW!_

Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, and Shikamaru were just standing there, blank expressions as they all muttered, "...We should've seen this coming..." Temari was blushing at the looks people were sending her while Uzukaze was getting nervous from the tension in the atmospheric pressure. _Kaa-san, why's the air feel so harsh when I bring it into myself?_ Holding her right arm reassuringly, she looked to nothing in particular as she said quietly, "Easy, baby, you're safe 'cause your Kaa-san's here." Although they hadn't been together long, he had this effect on her that made her want to protect him with every fiber of her being as he wormed his way into her heart with his loyal, mildly innocent and endearing nature.

Deciding to fight dirty, Temari started a twister in her palm before throwing it at Tayuya, sucking the pinkette and her Doki into the vortex. The Doki returned to wherever they originated from in puffs of smoke, leaving Tayuya to fight her enemy womano-a-womano. (Not sexist, it just seems interestin' that no one really says it so I decided to say it.) Temari spun her fan around, its journey travelling around her neck and all over her arms before resting on the back of her right hand over the spiral symbol. It started spinning again, this time in a twister of energy, leaves, dust and wind with a figure appearing above it in an ethereal fashion.

This being looked about fourteen-fifteenish and was male. His eyes were hard to make out but they were leaf green, his hair was a windy sky-blue and reached to between his shoulder blades while his clothing consisted of sweatpants and a fishnet shirt which emphasized the idea of wind in his nature. A swirl was tattooed into the back and palm of both his hands as well as in the center of his muscular yet lean chest. He had a soft face, the total opposite of his father and much more like his mother, and he had an honest look on his face. An honestly pissed look on his face! He glared at Tayuya, his loyalty kicking in like a bitch.

_LET'S KICK HER ASS, KAA-SAN!_ And a tickmark appeared on her face as she yelled back, "YOU'RE ONLY THREE FUCKING YEARS OLD! LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER, DAMN IT!" And the entire world who heard her went pale as they facefaulted at the words she'd spoken. The words 'you're three fucking years old' rang in their heads confusedly while the phrase 'listen to your father, damn it' was also traumatizing. Hinata and Ino's crying became even more dramatic, although Ino would say she was doing it so that Hinata didn't feel ostracized or embarrassed when she was actually quite heartbroken at the knowledge that one of her friends had been nailed and had a kid already. The old friends of the last known Uzumaki looked down to the arena floor in even more shock before they just smirked softly and chuckled, "We really should've seen this coming, isn't that right, Jinchuuriki of the Ninth One?" Kiba turned around as he was zoomed out of to Naruto's right shoulder as he sat there with his arms behind his head calmly and his legs crossed on the back of the seat in front of him while he looked at his old friends curiously.

"Whatever do you mean, Kiba?" Akamaru spoke, finally remembering how to although vaguely, "Our memories arrrn't as fogged anymorrr-ruh!" (Bad bark sound, sorry) Naruto, Inu, Anko, Gai and the others who knew what the dog was talking about had wide eyes at that as the Kitsunin stood up slowly to look his old friends in the eye, "So the seal's waning, should've known indeed!" His slitted eyes bore into theirs as they glared at him for what he'd done, or what they barely remembered.

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO US, YA TEME?!" Kiba's shout made Naruto release a pulse of Killer Intent, which the four of them were able to barely withstand while the others fell to the ground. "WHAT HAD TO BE IF YOU'RE TO LIVE AND SEE ANOTHER SUNRISE! IN THIS WORLD THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS 'CUT CLEAN' OR 'BLACK AND WHITE', THERE ARE ONLY SHADES OF GREY THAT WE CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT! WHEN WE FOUGHT AS GENIN I MADE SURE THAT ALL OF WHAT'S MINE WOULD BE SAFE AND I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET THAT BE IN VAIN!" He glared heatedly at the four of them, their eyes filled with hurt and hatred.

A smirk grew on Naruto's lips, "THAT'S WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR! HAHAHA! Took you years and a few months, but you finally hate me, that means I won't have to babysit you anymore..." The Kitsunin stomped his left foot onto the seat in front of him, elevating him slightly, before he took one leap and landed on the arena floor with a smirk as he strolled up the wall casually until he stood above the rest of the arena and watched as the fight resumed like nothing had happened. _Damn good thing my Kiragenjutsu held for so long or I'd be interrogated by the public about that. Good news is that the cameras never saw me down there, meaning I'm safe from questioning and the audience thinks I ranted something until this all seems like a distantly remembered dream..._

His slitted eyes, although seemingly full of joy, were actually welling up with emotional pain at what he'd had to do for his former classmates. _I hate what I've been forced to put them through, but at least they'll be safe for when the war rolls around 'cause we all know it's coming. When and where it starts is anybody's guess at this time._ Jiraiya walked the ramparts until he stood at his godson's side, "So you feel better?" A shake of the head was his only response, "Not really. Not when I've taken so much from them: their memories, their hopes of having a relatively normal life, of living a war-less life, of getting the chance to raise families, of..." He sniffled slightly, tears welling in his eyes after all this time. "Knowing what it means to be happy..." Isaribi ran up to the ramparts and hugged her foster-father compassionately, "Hey, Kiddo, how goes your Fuinjutsu training?" She nodded into his chest as she smiled at her parental-sensei's codephrase.

"Just peachy-swimmingly-keen, Sensei, just peachy-swimmingly-keen..." He nodded, understanding what was on her mind. "I'm alright, Kiddo, just a little tired is all. Tired of all the waiting for the war to start, even though we've tried and will keep trying to stop this one," His attention turned to a downcast Jiraiya, knowing how his teacher hated war. "It's still coming and when it does..." A tear rolled down his whisker-marked cheek as he looked to the sky. "...I won't win it this time. I've won so many battles and I'll keep winning, but that battle...That battle's one I can't win." His student started to quiver, tears trickling down her face as she knew he wasn't going to stop fighting to run away, and knowing that he'd never come back from the war when it comes around.

"I know you'll say no, but I have to try at least. I beg you, Sensei, don't fight the war! Don't go to your death willingly! Don't fight, Run! _Please!_" Her sobs were heartfelt and the two males knew it, but Naruto didn't answer, preferring to purr and rub his cheek against his foster-daughter's head compassionately. "Alright," Their eyes widened at Naruto's-"get back to your seat before the fight gets too far ahead. Uzukaze's gonna want his Aneki to watch him win his first fight alongside his mother." She sighed in resignation at that, as did Jiraiya who'd actually had high hopes that his student would listen to reason, before nodding and heading back to her seat in the crowd.

Down in the arena, Temari and Tayuya were engaged in a half-Kenjutsu battle. The dark skinned pinkette slashed over, under, left, up, right, left, down, spun and stabbed at her opponent while Temari was on the defensive. She blocked, ducked, jumped, dodged and rolled away from danger with her fan still spinning around her body like an elegant dance that would never be learned by anyone else. Her fan ended up on the back of her left hand, getting her to hit one side and send it up into the air, distracting Tayuya for a split second that let the former-Sunanin roll under the pink-haired woman and kick her in the stomach. That kick was accompanied by her son sending a twister out of her palm, making the only known Hanakero go flying into the air, when the twister stopped and let the fan hit Tayuya square in the spine as she plummeted to the ground with the fan weighing her down harder.

She landed flat on her stomach and chest, hurting worse as her ribs cracked before repairing. Temari ran over and grabbed her fan before sweeping it under the Cursed Seal user, sending her into one of the walls at the far side of the arena where the sandy-blonde appeared and went to impale the blunt weapon in the flute player's stomach had Tayuya not spoken. "**I didn't wanna show this off yet, seeing as not even Pedo-sama's still unaware of what I can do and since he's watching that's even worse...**"

Temari stopped at that, confusion in her face as she slammed the end of her fan on one of Tayuya's horns, breaking it off before shattering it against the wall. "What are you blathering about?" The suspicious tone in her voice was met with a smirk on the amber eyed beauty Tayuya had become by using her Curse Mark while her dark pink locks overshadowed her eyes as she chuckled darkly, "**I'm not the strongest physically of the Otogakure no Shinobi Gonin Shu, but!**" She looked up, her eyes crazed and pupils shrunken. "**I'M THE ONE WITH THE MOST TIME PUT INTO TRAINING! SO I'VE GOT SOMETHING THEY HAVEN'T THE DREAM FOR HAVING! hhhhhAAAAAAAHHHH!**" Tayuya slammed her hands together into a tiger seal before her body began to change again as she screamed in pain.

Her horns grew longer and unmanaged, jagged edges going along them as they grew with some of them going upward like devil horns. She made a handseal only Akuton users recognized, which was Naruto and Isaribi from time to time. "SAME?!" (Japanese word for 'shark', not the English word 'same', 'kay?) Her left hand was curved downward like she was holding something on her fingers while her right hand made a half tiger seal. The next change was that the jagged lines of her Stage 1 Curse Seal became apparent on her skin, her maniacal smirk never leaving her face as her skin color seemed to become darker and yet turn into a light red-brown. Rubbing her fingers along her jagged horns, she cut her fingers and smeared the blood on her hands in kanji and seal formulas before making another Akuton handseal. This seal was just her hands with her fingers spread out widely like they would if she were waving excitedly, her right hand over the left before her fingers curled in towards her palms until her hands looked like an upside down flower bud.

"TAKO?!" The shout was then accompanied by a piercing, earsplitting, pained scream from Tayuya as her back sprouted two large, tattered-looking, butterfly wings. No more handseals were made as the transformation continued. A cord-like tail similar to Fuu's in fusion state sprouted from her tailbone, only this one was made of bone, flesh and blood instead of chitin. At the end was an arrowhead-like ornament that was just as jagged as her horns. Her wings began to glow an unearthly light, making her seem otherworldly in a very fitting respect. She looked up from her place on the ground after falling to her knees in pain, her smirk becoming that much more disturbing with her teeth becoming shark-like. "_**SURPRISE**_**, BITCH!**" She said clearly, once again no lisp with the sharp teeth that would seem appropriate.

Temari, the Sound Four, Orochimaru, Kabuto who'd finally stepped out of the shadows, of course Naruto for not having caught scent of the larger amount of Senjutsu Chakra while any sensors were feeling fear at the strange and 'unnatural' chakra they felt. "WHAT IS SHE?!" Ino's fearful cry was met with one man shouting, "HOT THAT'S WHAT SHE IS!" Whistling ensued, making everyone with a hint of common sense sweatdrop while Jiraiya started writing what she looked like before Naruto took the Super Pervert's notebook away. Tayuya, no longer hurting to all Hell, flew at Temari and slammed her fist into the blonde's stomach before swinging upward, which sent her skyward. Temari was in a daze, trying to understand what just happened, when Tayuya flew above her and slammed her feet down into the stomach of Gaara's sister, sending Temari-with-Tayuya-on-her-stomach plummeting to the ground.

They hit the ground, making a crater that had Temari laying there with broken bones all over and a triumphantly grinning Tayuya. Kneeling down to look the older sister of Gaara in the eye, Tayuya said proudly, "**Sucks to get beaten, doesn't it?! To have trained for months-_years_-to defeat opponents that made you look like nothing, and still being beaten by someone weaker than you! I had trained for years, working to get to where I am now, and you _just came along and made a fool out of me!_ Pedo-sama punished us horribly for getting beaten by you pieces of shit, going so fAR AS TO MAKE US _WANT DEATH_! AND YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA BEAT ME?! HAHAHHAHAHA! THAT'S _HILARIOUS!_**" Tayuya stood up, glaring daggers from Hell at the woman who had made her look like a weakling.

"**I worked hard to get to where I am, when you had it all given to you. FAMILY, FOOD, A HOME, CLOTHES, A PROPER EDUCATION AND MORE THAT MOST _JONIN_ IN OTOGAKURE DON'T GET TO HAVE! WE HAVE TO SCROUNGE FOR FOOD AS WE WAIT FOR THE VILLAGE TO BE FINISHED BEING FIXED AFTER ALL THE EARTHQUAKES WE BARELY SURVIVED AND YOU'VE NEVER EVEN TRAINED HARD ENOUGH TO TEAR YOUR MUSCLES JUST TO SAY YOU'VE GOTTEN STRONGER! When I came here, all I could think about was how much of a challenge you'd be to fight, how much I'd _love to see you humiliated._ But apparently that was just a fantasy, 'cause you're WEAK! WE HAVEN'T FOUGHT IN YEARS AND YOU'RE NO STRONGER THAN WHEN WE LAST FOUGHT! When we fought the first time I wasn't serious, I was bored from how dull life had become, _I WANTED TO HAVE A GOOD FIGHT!_ AND YOU GAVE THAT TO ME ON A RUSTY PLATTER! I WANTED A LONG, DRAWN OUT, BLOODY BATTLE TO PROVE I'VE HAD A GOOD BATTLE BUT YOU HAD TO END IT WITH YOUR WIND-PLAY!**"

Tears were in Temari's eyes at how much pain she felt and how much Tayuya was screaming at her, expressing such disappointment. She felt bad, guilty even, for disappointing the woman who had trained so hard, expected so much and hoped with every fiber of her being to prove she was better by fighting her as a challenge. Tayuya's face had tears of pain, shame, and humiliation. "**EVEN NOW, YOU PITY ME AND MADE ME LOOK LIKE A WEAKLING BY LOSING SO EASILY! HOW CAN YOU STAND BEING ALIVE WHEN YOU MAKE OTHER PEOPLE HURT LIKE THIS, YOU BITCH?! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?! I'D AT LEAST HOPE THAT FOR TRAINING SO HARD AND LONG THAT YOU'D DO ME THE COMMON COURTESY TO DO THE SAME! BUT _NO!_ YOU HAD TO BE WEAK AND MAKE ME LOOK WEAK TOO, YOU BITCH! I WENT _HALF STRENGTH_, HOPING YOU'D GET UP TO PROVE YOU WERE A SACK OF SHIT BITCH WHO CAN STAND ON HER OWN, TWO, MOTHERFUCKING FEET!**" This tirade was harsh, everyone in the audience all over the world felt sorry with tears in their eyes for this strong and proud woman who'd been let down and basically betrayed by someone she had such faith and respect for. Temari started actively crying silently, feeling like a horrible person for being weak enough to reduce this passionate and proud woman to a heartbroken and crying girl.

"**EVERYONE THE WHOLE WORLD OVER'S WATCHING US AND RIGHT NOW THEY'RE PITYING ME 'CAUSE A CERTAIN BITCH DIDN'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO BE MORE THAN I CALLED HER! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THE WORST PART IS?! I can't kill you...I CAN'T MOTHERFUCKING KILL YOU 'CAUSE YOU'RE A MOTHERFUCKING PARENT, EVEN IF IT'S OBVIOUS HE WASN'T BORN FROM YOU I CAN'T KILL A MOTHER!..._YOU BIIIIIIITTTTCCCCHHHHH!_**" Tayuya then reverted back to her Stage 2 and ran off, tears falling from her eyes while Temari was left in the dirt as she covered her crying eyes with the back of her arm, feeling like an enormous weakling, let-down and backstabber for having broken the heart of that young woman who had had such respect for her and had had faith in her that she would be stronger. But what had she done? What had she done?!

She broke that proud woman's heart by stomping on her dreams of proving she was stronger than her self-appointed rival by being so weak. Naruto stared down at the woman who had let him share her bed these past few months, guilt in his heart for having failed to train her enough to meet his ancestral friend's expectations. It wasn't Temari's fault, it was his for failing as a sensei to the Konoha no Juichinin. Angry and guilty tears fell from his eyes as he slammed a clawed fist into the stone bricks that made up the ramparts. _I'M FUCKING USELESS! OF COURSE TAYUYA'D FIND A WAY TO CREATE A THIRD STAGE OF THE CURSED SEAL! SHE HAD THE MOST FUCKING REASON TO FUCKING TRY, WHY DIDN'T I-_"**RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHH****/RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHH!**" His roar was joined by a brokenhearted Tayuya somewhere else, revealing that her Cursed Seal wasn't just a Cursed Seal of Demons.

_She's...NO WAY!_ Naruto transformed into his one tailed form, knowing he could slip through crowds better, and chased after his ancestral friend. _Please tell me she's not gonna die! Please tell me she's not gonna die!_(Uncue music)

**Competitor's locker room**

Tayuya stood there, looking at herself in the mirror, her horns wouldn't retract and every time they did it hurt worse than Hell. Her tears wouldn't stop, the tear-like slits under her eyes now serving a purpose as her tears were directed towards the sides of her cheeks and not directly on them so that they wouldn't drip and make a sound. (If you're a ninja, silence and stillness are key, which means that the tears being directed towards the neck would stop them from drippin' onto the ground where they'll make a sound. It makes sense y'all) _That bitch, this is all her fault! This is the other reason I didn't wanna enter this form, it's nearly impossible to get out of! Why'd she have to-_

Her tears and heartbroken sobs returned fullforce as she kept repeating 'why' angrily. She then saw her Stage 3 form, staring her in the eye as she(?) asked, "**Why do you hate me so much? I'm trying to help you, ya know?! If you'd just fucking me I wouldn't be fighting you!**" Tayuya glared angrily at her reflection, growling a primordial and unknown-animal sound. The sound of the door opening and closing made her turn to see-"**A fox, that's your best fucking disguise for getting into the girl's locker room?!**" Her risen voice got Naruto to transform, just when he realized she was changing, making him cover his eyes while she blushed and glared at him. "**PERVERT!**"

"AND," Naruto yelled back. "I WAS STUCK WITH A PERVERTED SAGE FOR THREE FUCKING, KAMI-DAMNED YEARS! WHATDYA THINK'S GONNA HAPPEN, DATTEBOYO?!" She glared at him even more at the fact that he uncovered his eyes when he saw her nude Stage 2 form, giving him a nosebleed and making him transform back into a fox. He leaped onto the counter and swatted at her forehead, making her growl in warning before she heard-_Testing. Testing. Check: one, two! CAN YOU HEAR ME, TAYUYA?!_ "**OW! YES I CAN HEAR YOU FINE, DIPSHIT, THAT HURTS! WHATDYA WANT?!**"

Instead of answering, Naruto leaped onto her shoulders and looked at her seal before she shook him off. This went on for a while, him climbing up her body with youki-diluted-into-chakra control and her shaking of shoving him off. Finally, she said, "**IF YOU'RE GONNA LOOK AT MY SEAL THAN AT LEAST DO IT AS A HUMAN BEING SO I DON'T HAVE TO FEEL YOUR CLAWS OR WET PAWS ON MY SKIN!**" He then did as told, plugging up his nose with tissues to stop the blood from leaking out of his nose as he looked at her seal. "YOU TAMPERED WITH IT, ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOURSELF, YOU STUPID BITCH, DATTEBOYO!" The glare she sent his way with her yellow eyes sending shivers down his back, and not out of fear. "**YOU SICK-MINDED, DIRTY TEME!**"

She then roundhouse kicked him, sending him into the lockers which made a dent since his weight grew with his vulpine form and the amount of youki he had naturally in his coils from training in youki control so much that his coils produced youki instead of chakra. Looking up from involuntarily staring at the spot he was kicked, he saw the descendant of his clan's ancestral friends rubbing her heel in pain, "**...damn, what do you have under those clothes of yours...?!**" A smirk grew across his face at that as he muttered loud enough for her to hear, "...Wouldn't you just **love to know...**" The demonic sound of his voice set something off in Tayuya as she launched herself at him with the intent to beat him into a pulp, before he extended one hand as it transformed into a claw of chakra. A claw of chakra that he stretched outward and had Tayuya's right Double D-cup breast land in, making him smirk at her blush as he squeezed a little bit just for kicks of pissing her off.

"**Nice. Firm yet soft, large yet perky. In your casual form you're about a large C-cup to a small D-cup, but in your Stage 2 form and onward...I'd say that in Stage 3 you're about square for an E-cup. No surprise that the crowd was hooting and hollering when you've got these modifications going on. Your ass becomes bigger in the greatest of ways: sexually. I'd guess if I were to take a grab at your ass it'd be like your tits in firmness and softness. Your legs become even more well toned then they were to begin with, your hips widen and your waist becomes small enough that you're skinny while retaining enough mass to have something to hold onto.**" His words, although perverse and somewhat disturbingly accurate, were flattering and kind of a turn on for the last known Hanakero.

"**And add onto the fact that your personality's a roller coaster of mayhem,**" She pulled back for a punch when he finished calmly, "**which gives life a spice most people lack, any guy would kill for you, possibly literally. You're a fine, smart, most importantly strong, young woman Tayuya and you're wasting your time blaming Mari-chan for my mistake. I helped train those kids during our trip to Kiri and I totally forgot that Otogakure no Sato was allowed everywhere but Konoha so I didn't think to train them in fighting Cursed Seal users or anyone who can manipulate Senjutsu Chakra.**" He looked to the ground in guilt, his pointed ears somehow drooping while his cheeks still had tears rolling down them. Her body started reverting back to normal, but leaving her with a bit of a tan for some reason.

Naruto's claw fell to the ground from losing a cup size that was acting as a support which he was able to hold with his entire claw. Slowly, Tayuya strode over to him as he slumped to the ground with his eyes overshadowed by his hair, before kneeling in front of him and saying, "Naruto, look at me." Doing as asked, she saw he had guilty, empty eyes until the tissues fell out of his nose from too much blood and a short-lived geyser escaped his nostrils, shooting his head back. She groaned at that, _Can't he focus for a moment, here?!_ He then looked at her again, straining against every instinct to look at or go after her breasts. "Thank you for the pep talk, and...yes, I did tamper with the seal..."

Her hand moved to the seal on her neck in guilt, "I wanted to beat her after all these years and I knew that if I wanted to since I'd held back when we were kids as well as that she was stronger than I was jutsu-wise, I needed to find a trump card over her. And I, well I found it..." Her red, rhombus-shaped irises were full of hurt and guilt for having tampered with the seal Naruto had helped heal her with. "I know I could've caused my coils seriously permanent damage but...But..." Tears filled her eyes as she hugged herself into his chest, hurt in her heart for having been made a fool for using so much power on someone who wasn't even half as strong as her.

"I fucked up, I fucked up bad, Naruto. And I don't know what I'm gonna do. Now the whole world thinks I'm a weakling for jumping the gun and using so much power on her when I didn't have to!" She held him tightly as his arms wrapped around her and held her close. There they half sat half laid, on the now busted lockers. Inside of Tayuya's Mindscape, her Cursed Seal started to lose its hold on her psyche, meaning her alter ego dissipated. "Thanks for the pep talk, Naruto, you're a grade A, good old bastard, ya know that?" Although a backhanded compliment, Naruto smiled nonetheless because it was the best he was getting from her. Or so he thought, "And for being such a pick-me-up, I'm gonna let you get something no one else does..."

His eyes opened at that and all he saw was, "My..." _TITS!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a motherfuckin' wrap ladies, gents an' other! I'm a perverted bastard an' I wanted this chapter to end with something light-hearted as well as arousin', to any of y'all who've got a boner, you're welcome. If ya somehow got blueballs, you're also welcome. Tayuya's a Hanakero, ancestral friends to the Uzumaki, that means they have similar proficiencies. Although the Hanakero were more skilled in Genjutsu, they were better than _Minato_ at Fuinjutsu and were about as good as Tenten in canon in Kenjutsu(That's _pretty, fuckin' good!_). This chapter's pretty straight forward, but I know someone's gonna ask 'bout Uzukaze, so here it is: Naruto used the energy and motion of the whirlpool the Conch King unintentionally made to give Uzukaze his power with Fuinjutsu, but Naruto's chakra alone wasn't enough to give him life. He was alive yes, but not altogether a sentient bein' like y'all or me. Temari's chakra had feminine energy in it, whereas Naruto's had male energy. So when Temari's chakra flowed into Uzukaze, the male chakra and female chakra touched an' reacted as an explosion(The gust that knocked everybody out the night before the fight).

Uzukaze was able to talk to his wearer 'fore he received the final piece of his bein' but he was basically a child learnin' to speak, but Temari's chakra carried a feminine quality that was comprehensiveness of anythin' his wielder knew as information 'bout the world. That included language, how to read, write, geography, an' other kinda-basic things ya learn in school. That's why he's so coherent an' mouthy, he knows everythin' he generally needs to know 'bout the world. Any other weapons Naruto's created may have sentience, I'm thinkin' 'bout it an' Iunno if I should. If y'all're fine with it, I'll let it become normal, but I do intend to connect what I've planned with what Naruto can do with weaponry, seals an' such.

Also, when I told my sensei, Personalbooklog, 'bout this idea she thought I meant Soul Eater. But I'm clearin' that up for anyone who thinks that, that's not the case at all. Now, if there are any questions y'all've got that I couldn't think of, PM me or leave a review askin' 'the fuck's this 'bout Wyvertooth!', 'kay?

But here's the big thing for the question of why haven't I posted anythin' in a while: My first cat died recently an' I'm right now goin' through mournin' right now, that's why I wanted to end on somethin' upbeat an' slightly perverse this chapter. 'Cause perversion's fuckin' funny an' it lightens the mood, I'm gonna bring it in more an' probably gonna up the ratin' of this story so that children don't walk in on a chapter where somethin' sexual's goin' on.

As always: R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism an' SEE YA-GOOD NIGHT!


	33. How was it?

Whaz up ladies, gents an' other! I'd like to thank all of ya for stickin' with me to this point, my first chapter story sucked ass an' only reached twenty chapters 'fore I couldn't take the shit the reviews put me through, so this many chapter's without any serious complaints is sorta like a milestone to me an' it means a great deal. On a less sappy note, I'm gonna bring in some more of Naruto's 'kids' an' see how that goes. Hopefully it's not as shitty as I'm sure it's gonna be, but we'll see.

An' 'fore I forget, I'm gonna make Naruto make some serious moves in stupid ways. (*Warped, deep voice* Warning: this chapter has been rated M for altogether massive stupidity)

_Thoughts or emphasis_

'Paraphrasin'

"Normal speech"

"**Demonic speech**"

Jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Cue: Soothing music) The inn was calm, the Jounin Exams were in a break period at the moment since most of the competitors had either died beforehand or were right now training. All of that changed when the wall next to the counter was blown up by a powerful gust of wind, courtesy of one _very_ pissed Temari. "Teme, get your ass back here so I can murder you!" On the counter was one swirly-eyed Uzumaki Naruto, right now questioning his sanity for calling Temari the 'den-mother from Hell'.

Her words brought him back however, and he said fearfully and cheekily, "NUPE!" He then vanished in a burst of natural speed, leaving the devil-eyed Temari with the rest of the group. Not even the excitable Lee or Gai spoke up at this moment, knowing how dangerous and psychotic Naruto was then comparing that to his running in fear was enough incentive for them to be quiet. Hinata was slouching, something she never did, her head on the table depressingly.

"I swear to whoever the fuck is up there! That when I get my hands on him, I'm gonna castrate him with my oWN, TWO HANDS!" She finished with a huff, her eyes practically glowing evilly. Deciding to talk her down carefully, Shikamaru said, "What was today's sin?" He received a glare that was avoided with expertise from avoiding his mother's hateful eyes. When he didn't look afraid of her, she started to calm down, making everyone let out the breath they didn't know they'd been holding. "He decided to make fun of me and call me the, and I quote, 'den-mother from Hell'! Just 'cause I've got a fucking kid doesn't mean I'm a pushover, right?!"

She was daring anyone, _anyone_, to say otherwise. Even Tsunade feared the wrath of a mother, even in a first-time circumstance like this, so kept quiet. Shikamaru said calmly, "You're nowhere near a pushover, which is why he does these things: to get your attention and get a rise outta you. He's not doing it to be a _complete,_" He put emphasis on that word because Naruto was always a-"pain in the ass, he's only doing it to get a rise out of you and cause chaos as he always does. We've all seen at least once how much he enjoys chaos in any form, right?" Everyone who was really caring about the conversation, which wasn't many, nodded. "See? He's an ass, yes, but he isn't an ass for just anybody. I'm pretty sure he saves that for special people..."

That was left hanging,making Temari blush and got Hinata to tense up enough that the sound of joints popping was heard as well as a moan of pleasure from the feeling of pressure leaving her joints. Everyone was just staring at her in confusion from her tensing and release of pressure(Tension HAAHAHAHA!) And once again, the calm was before the storm. Naruto flew through the wall, and landed on the counter with a bit of a bounce. "Can't please everyone I guess...Right...Sasuke-Brat?!" And the world stopped.

Everyone turned to what had been the wall with the door in and out, but in the gaping hole now there stood Sasuke. The years had been good to him as he didn't show a sign of weakness and his body was the perfect blend of leniency and muscularity. He wore a long-sleeved, white shirt with a blue cloth wrapped around his waist and held there by the one thing Orochimaru's direct subordinates showed off as a status symbol: The purple rope belt tied in a knot around the waist. He carried a tanto at his waist with the rope belt, but his face was a glare full of hatred at Naruto's seemingly friendly smirk, "Quit calling me that!"

Getting up, Naruto chuckled darkly as he let his whiskermarks broaden, his teeth and nails lengthening and his hair becoming more shaggy. "Sorry, brat, just tired of having to play pretend after all this time. Ah, it feels good to finally start acting my age!" He said this with a look of pure gratification and bloodlust as his eyes became blood red and looked Sasuke dead in his own eyes. "I couldn't think to call you anything else when Itachi brought you over to Beri-chan's house when Mikoto-san was sick those few months and a year. It's when Yugao-chan brought Hinata and Ino-chan that it got ridiculous. You loved talking to them, but you could _never stand_ hearing them babble on about who you belonged to."

Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke all had wide eyes at what he said. "What are you talking about, Teme?!" All he received was Naruto's well known cackling before the kitsune-hearted asshole calmed down enough to speak, "I don't look it but I'm twenty years old. Hiruzen decided to make sure I wasn't gonna be forced into the CRA right away because of how young I look, but genes from Uzu no Kuni can do that. We live long lives, don't look like it, high fertility rate but low birth rate."

(Uncue music) A few of those listening were blushing at the mention of the CRA (*coughcough* Hinata. Ino.*coughcough*) and the fertility and birth rate. "When you were still a toddler, Mikoto-san came down with the sickness that affected Sharingan users to the point where they wanted to gouge out their eyes before it passed them by and left them immune. But your parents didn't want their kids to contract the virus, Fugaku had already had it once so he was immune, but you and Itachi weren't, so Fugaku told Itachi to go and take you to the one place you two would be safe: with me. Being a jinchuuriki means my chakra, but now youki, is somewhat infectious and can help fight off the worst of infections."

He took a breath and smiled nostalgically while pacing, he hated staying still for too long being a fox at heart had that effect. "They hoped that by being around me for the time that Mikoto was sick that you and Itachi would be allowed a bit of my healing abilities from my chakra flaring up at 'random' points. Then Inoichi had to leave and since Ino-chan's mother, may she rest peacefully wherever she may sleep, passed away when Ino-chan was only a year old, Inoichi turned to someone who would have a good influence on his baby girl. And that someone, wasn't me. Damn shame though, I'd have been a great role model for her.

"Anyway, Yugao-chan volunteered to watch over the bitchy-brat that was Ino-chan." Aforementioned Yamanaka heiress was fuming inside and wanted to kill the redheaded bastard had Sai not come up behind her with Tenzo and restrained her, knowing how aggressive the Uzumaki could be when provoked. "Yugao-chan also found a lost Hinata on the way to Beri-chan's house. Poor, little thing, lost in the woods all alone but saved by a wonderful bitch who I had the honor to call teammate." And everyone, _everyone_ minus those who knew Naruto's past intimately, listening yelled in shock, "TEAMMATE?!"

"Damn you're all loud. And yes, teammate. Itachi, Yugao-chan and I always planned to be in a team, which is part of the reason why I'm always slacking off when it comes to schoolwork unless I find interest in it. It was fool proof, but I was the fool, we overlooked the fact that I had shitty chakra control as well as reserves that make these kids look like gaiden." The Konoha no Juichinin all had clouds over their heads again, he kept bringing up how much better of a ninja and how much stronger he was. "But their sensei, whom I talk to a lot, was kind enough to teach me what he could without the chance of the village catching on. I helped with D-rank missions and did what I could, but my rivalry with Itachi was a bit of a handicap for some of them, hehehe."

"But that's not the point. After Yugao-chan found Hinata, she brought the quivering child to Beri-chan's house, where I did my part in taking care of her with the help of my teammates. Oh, the stories we came up with to get you four to sleep, I tell ya!" He smiled, a hand to his chin as he looked to the mentioned children he helped watch over. "So, how've you been?!" The smile was gone and he was glaring something evil at his former teammate and technical teammate's younger brother. "You come here to steal away what's mi**ne?!**" That warning growl made Tenzo and Sai back up, remembering how much the Kitsunin hurt them when they fought and they didn't want a repeat.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just needed to make it official so I can become an Oto Jounin." Pulling something out of his belt, he showed it was his old hitae-ate with a horizontal slash through the Konoha emblem. "So that's how desperate you are. Desperate enough to hide behind another village's flag to keep yourself safe. And I thought you were annoying when you were two, ah well, can't win them all. You carry around that sword like you know how to use it, but you're no master, you're not even an apprentice! So you're just as weak, if not weaker, than when you were a kid."

Sasuke glared at the redhead, not even caring that he had red hair and threw the headband like a shuriken, making Naruto morph his arm into a chakra claw and catch the flying piece of metal and cloth with the 'flesh' of his palm. "A true shinobi can turn anything they've got into a weapon. I've seen people get beaten with blank scrolls worse than swords or forks kill more men and women than a kunai! So your temper doesn't mean a damn to me. You're a pain in the ass when you're two, you're a pain in the ass when you're seventeen."

Placing the piece of metal and cloth in his chakra claw carefully, he pressed his bare, left hand on top of the emblem before pressing down on it and letting a glow escape his palms. "'A weapon is only as strong as its master', or so they say, but that's not entirely accurate. No matter how good a weapon may be it's wasted on a weak master. In short?" He removed his palms and stopped coursing youki through the headband, leaving a blank hitae-ate. "You're just a weak, little kid. If you keep trying this path," A look of dissatisfaction at the hitate-ate and it was being squashed and coursing with youki again.

"I won't be bailing you out anymore like on the trip. When Jirobo was eating away your chakra I sent all I had left of natural chakra into your seal with one I placed in your sleep one day. When fighting Tayuya in bukijutsu, I left a few good weapons near you like you had dropped them or threw them there. And not once did you figure it out." He said this with a smirk of superiority while everybody who Naruto hadn't found deserving of knowing, everybody minus the Konoha no Juichinin and Tsunade, was staring at him in shock.

"Those who learned how to change their coils from making chakra to youki, they run the risk of dying of lack of control. If someone wants to use youki, they've gotta train for years to have even a prayer of using it. And that's if their coils can survive it. The easiest methods are to expose an infant to youki, allowing their coils to develop in a way that they won't produce chakra but youki instead. The stupider method is to condense and compress their chakra until it's a close enough approximation...But those who choose the foolish path don't stay alive for long and run the risk-!" He grunted as he had to focus so as not to destroy the building with an explosion.

"The risk of arrogance-induced self destruction. These few, powerful yet foolish individuals who've found out how to condense and compress their chakra into youki are prone to pride that leads to showboating. If a shinobi who's compressed their chakra into youki uses too much, the jutsu will get out of hand or the user could destroy the cells in their body by flooding every inch to get the full power of the jutsy out of themselves. These people," He removed his hand from the claw and revealed a reforged hitae-ate. "they'd flood a weapon with youki, making it combust with the overexposure to the dense energy and a lack of control over it. Anything these pitiful, desperate fools can do is enhanced by leaps and bounds but they always lack control. Discipline. Experience. They _understate_ the power they wield and carry it around like a toy! Just like that sword you have, you know nothing of how to use it!"

Naruto scratched the hitae-ate's blank space with his chakra claw, leaving the symbol for Oto in place of Konoha before he tossed it back to the glaring Uchiha prodigy. "Get out, be**fore I make you or loose my better judgement!**" Shrugging, Sasuke put the headband around his forehead, showing off his true colors against Konoha. The Kitsunin's glare didn't falter as he snarled at the last Uchiha, who just stared blankly at him and walked away, leaving a angrily trembling Naruto who took a few breaths before calming down. His glare didn't let up and his fists were still clenched, but he was calm enough to speak. Finding something positive out of all of this, Temari walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him tenderly, making sure not to startle him into a rage, "You know whenever you talk like that you remind me why I'm somewhat alright with being forced into trying to bed you..."

Everybody except those who were of...Less than safe mindsets stood firm and fine. Sai looked at her oddly but kept his mouth shut since he didn't want to remind the Kitsunin of his presence or risk becoming his target for stress relief. Anko was smirking with a stick of dango in her mouth and a hand on her hip Gai had waterfalls running down his face, a fist cocked downward for when the tender moment ended to say how Youthful it was, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere this time. Lee was in the same boat as his sensei. And Naruto was fox purring, his eyes closed as he reveled in the affectionate gesture. "**Thanks for that, Mari-chan, but if you stay this close with how frustrated I am, I'm probably going to end up raping you.**"

And she smiled into the spot between his shoulder blades, shaking her head at his dark sense of humor. "You never cease to stop avoiding closeness, but you're not allowed to anymore, not with me around." Her voice was soft, sweet, making Naruto purr deeper and louder with a soft smile gracing his lips. Everyone was still until four words were spoken, "**Som**eone found second base!" That's when she was done.

"Not now, you bastard!" She hit him playfully on the arm, making him look back to her and grin cheekily. "I'm gonna go cause some mayhem, don't wait up for me." That was all they got because he was gone in a burst of furry of foxes that dashed outside the building as people started getting the wood out of the shed to repair the damage. Not far away, Naruto transformed into an unassuming enough girl with, once again, F-cup breasts. This time she was a pink haired, busty girl with a chain around her neck. Her eyes were a pale green, the shirt she wore was red with a white ring on the back. Her skirt was tan and her stockings were pulling on her panties because of straps.

(Cue: CharlieXCX-Break the Rules/Kesha-Die Young/Green Day-Know Your Enemy/Nicole Scherzinger-Don't Hold Your Breath) She strolled through the crowd, holding her neck in aching pain and with her eyes closed to ignore the inferior men she caught scent of. Stopping all of a sudden, she lifted her head slightly and scented the air before a catty grin grew on her face as a tiny tooth poked through her lips adorably. She then proceeded to look at the subject of her unholy interest innocently. Her target? A ramen shop, but it wasn't the food they sold. No, it was the the shopkeeper. He was a middle aged man with a simple enough look for someone of his career, but it was the scent of arousal that she picked up strongly underneath the powerful smell of ramen.

"Oh, Ramen-san! Can you help me?! I'm lost!" She bent over slightly, holding her arms to her buxom chest with a serious blush on her face and a distraught expression. Her breasts bounced as she bent over quickly, before she blushed even more because one of the buttons on her shirt popped out in front of her rack. The button dropped to the floor and bounced and rolled behind her, which was in no short thanks to the chakra strings attached to her fingers. She acted accordingly and bent over, emphasizing her perfectly grabbable ass and thick legs as she grabbed the button with a lustful smirk on her lips that she licked as she got a good look at the bulge in his pants. _I see what the sun don't shine on!_

Returning to the act of an innocent, helpless, buxom girl, she stopped and blushed profusely before jumping up and turning to the man with a frantic bow. "GOMENASAI!" "It's a'right, it's alright! I was just a little...surprised that a such a sweet, innocent, lost girl could be so blessed in such a...beautiful way." Naruko grimaced inwardly and her smile was somewhat forced as lines trailed down her forehead with blue seeming to spread across her brow. _Pedophile, definitely a pedophiliac. No fucking way anyone can tell me otherwise._

Her blushing was all over her face and reached down her her barely covered, bra-less breasts. She had seen the guy's bulging pants, check; she gave him a show while still retaining all false modesty she had, check; and she was horny, double check! _Time to set the plan into motion..._ Bending her knees a little, she launched herself across the counter and glomped the man as she squealed hornilly, "RAPE MANEUVER!" Everybody outside the shop looked to it with gaping mouths and empty eyes before hightailing it out of there because the screaming was _too fucking horny_! In Konoha, a woman wearing a porcelain mask and had long, purple hair looked up. "I sense a disturbance in the world, almost as if...No, it couldn't be, he wouldn't be that stupid!"

At the inn, the squealing and horny screaming was heard all too clearly and everyone knew that Naruto, or 'Naruko' as 'she' liked to be called in her female disguises, was having the time of her life. Temari was rigid with shock, _I KNOW HE SAID HE'D BE CAUSING MAYHEM, BUT THAT KIND'S RIDICULOUS!_ Her eyes were overshadowed by her bangs and her mouth was gaping, all sounds she made were squeaks of attempts at speech that were only seconds long. Ino, seeing her fellow blonde in 'trouble', decided to try and get a response out of her.

That's when she caught sight of the Uzukaze, or whatever the gloves' title was, and smirked mischievously. _I'm gonna get to the bottom of this kid business!_ Grabbing the glove, she started to slowly pull it off and Temari was too stunned to realize that her baby was being pulled away from her and Uzukaze was still sleeping. She got the glove off the sandy-blonde's hand without much trouble and she grinned maliciously at the looks of shocked fear everyone else sent her way. The next moment, she had her hand in the glove and she was engulfed in a tornado and whirlpool at the same time. _YOU'RE NOT KAA-SAN!_

"HOLY FUCK!" Ino screamed in fear before Temari shook off her stupor and grabbed the hand wearing her son. (There's gotta be a better way to say that, an' even if there was I wouldn't use it.) The glare Gaara's older sister sent towards the heiress to the Yamanaka Clan was evil, maternal, and that made everyone freeze up in terror of what she might do. "...What were you doing to my baby...?!" She whispered menacingly, making Ino try o back out of her grip only for Temari to grab her wrist and squeeze, hard!

"Answer me!" Those eyes, those evil eyes full of malice made Ino answer swiftly. "IWANTEDTOKNOWHATTHEHELLWASGOINGONBETWEENYOUANDNARUTO-KUNSOISTOLEYOUPOSSESSEDGLOVETHINKINGITWASANENGAGEMENTGIFTORSOMETHING! huh huh huh huh..." The group let that run through their heads for a few moments before it translated from speedy gibberish to coherent understandable language. Lightening her grip on Ino's wrist, the tornado and whirlpool began again, slashing and bruising the buxom Yamanaka all over with Uzukaze's mental voice being heard clearly. _LEMME GO! LEMME GO! LEMME GO!_

After a few moments of this, Temari reached into the twister of air and water, pulling her right hand out with Uzukaze on and holding Ino by the forearm. Ino was worse for wear and speaking of wearing-"Pull that shit again, and I won't hold him back!" Yeah, Temari was the embodiment of maternal love and protection. The daughter of Inoichi only nodded dumbly, her body strewn with bruises and cuts, before passing out from the pain she'd just endured in a short period of time.

In that time of unconsciousness, more squeals, screams and moaning roars were heard all over the village. And in that time Ino awoke to find a buxom, pinkette with green eyes(Ya'll know why I did this, right?) wearing a red shirt with a circle on the back. "S-Sakura?" The girl looked to Ino confusingly before she bopped herself on the head and said, "Hello Naruko!"

(Uncue music) "EH?!" Smoke escaped the girl's red sleeves, her features changing and her attire returned to that of a shirtless man. "Ah, that's better! Now, why's Ino-chan on the ground-in-a-sign-of-submission-I-just-might-take-her-down-in?" Ino, now looking to Temari pleadingly, shook her head fervently with fear in her eyes. She knew Naruto wouldn't kill her, she was his first friend(...*I look to all of ya before lookin' back to her then to the bloodmoon in the forested-over city I dwelled in alone*), but she also knew that her demonically inclined and semi-psychopathic friend held family above all else so she was fucked.

Temari went ahead and explained what the buxom, platinum blonde had done and the wide, narrowed eyes Naruto had were a sign that there was no escaping this. His nails dug into his palms, not drawing blood, but seriously coming close. Temari strolled off to her room, not feeling like dealing with the bullshit her practically betrothed was going to pull out of paternal defense. "So, you want one of my kids to be with you, huh?!" His words were met with shock from everyone, even Uzukaze. _He's going to let her have one of the others?_ Temari looked to her baby from the corner of her eye while she leaned against the wall of the stairway, listening in on her baby's father's words. "...you have siblings...?"

Her whispered question attracted the attention of Anko and Isaribi, who looked up the stairs with their heads but looked her dead in the eyes as if they were judging her and telling her that eavesdropping was rude. Naruto growled lowly before he sent some youki-turned-chakra into a seal at his hip. From the cloud of smoke the seal released dropped a malicious looking weapon. Landing with the sword blade lodging into the floor, the tendrils and roots lacing the lower part of its blade, it gave off an evil aura.

"This," Naruto nodded to the sword at his shin-area. "is Ken Tako, but she prefers Hermira-ken. She's a bit of a tomboy by nature, but she's a Hell of an ally in battle." He grabbed he hilt in a tight grip, making the green eye at the connection between blade and hilt opened, which revealed the hourglass pupil. The roots and tendrils crawled around the blade and hilt's connecting area, a few reaching a little higher, but never going too far above the rest. 'She' had a green color all over her blade and hilt, the pommel and grip of the halter looked like they were made of wood or something closely related. There was no guard to the hilt, just an open blade and halter.

Hermira-ken's eye befell the group and its only existent eye smiled at them, a disturbing gesture but a kind one nonetheless. "She's only a couple months old, I made her on our way back to Konoha after the training trip. Which reminds me! Jiraiya," Naruto turned to his teacher, cracking his knuckles as his eyes started glowing menacingly, "your teachings made me have wetdreams about my _fucking student_, you bastard!" A chakra claw extended to Hermira-ken, being met halfway by the tendrils and roots as he took a firm hold of the hilt and went to slice the white-haired sage in half.

"HEY, HERMIRA-KEN, REMEMBER ME?! JIRAIYA?!" _TOU-SAN STOP, IT'S ERO-JII!_ The feminine mental voice was young, very young. But her words didn't deter her father, as his swing made a tentacle and long root extend from the blade and thwack Jiraiya in the back of the head. "Hermira-ken's a whip and a sword, she's a bit of a brat, but she grows on you..." Tendrils and roots started crawling up his arm, "Literally." Ino looked on in horror of what she had wrought upon herself by being nosy, "I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ANYONE OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I JUST WANTED ANSWERS AS TO WHY SANDY TAILS KEPT CALLING HER GLOVE 'BABY'!"

A girl's voice was heard for Naruto's bag, making everyone minus the living weapons' eyes widen exponentially. _Tou-san? Tou-san? Why do I hear Neechan and Niisan yet don't see them?_ Naruto, sighing slightly, opened his kunai pouch, letting a snake-like being slither out. This being was serpentine in form and being, but she lacked one, crucial part: she had no flesh, skin or organs. There was a grip in place of a neck, an eye in the shape of a rattlesnake's rattle was carved into the pommel of the grip. "Hebikuiru, meet the Konoha Fuckers, Konoha Fuckers meet Hebikuiru."

_Hi, Konoha Fuckers, nice to meet ya!_ Her chipper tone of voice was sweet, adorable and innocent. While Hermira-ken's was slightly older, less modest and a somewhat bitter. _NEECHAN!_ Hebikuiru slithered over to her sister. The sound of metal cricking revealed that she was-"She's the weapon you made during your fight with Kankuro during the Chuunin Exams!" Naruto smirked proudly, "YEAH! I made her in the heat of the moment and she was given life the same time as Hermira-ken. They're twins, but they're made different times. So, Iunno what else to call them. Hebikuiru's older but acts younger because she's born from poisons, a dangerous and misunderstood substance so she acts different then everyone would believe her to."

"Hermira-ken's born from octopus tentacles and tree roots, courtesy of Tree-Hugger from Root." Tenzo was stared at now, making him give them the 'scary face' as the Chuunin had come to call it. "I wanted to make weapons of flesh and blood in a fashion similar to Samehada's creator did who-knows-how-many-centuries-ago." A shimmering came from Hebikuiru's 'spine' and that made everyone realize that her spine was just several lengths of ninja wire intertwined together. "Hebikuiru's the only weapon I've made with self-powered movement. Hermira-ken's able to more extensions of herself but can't move of her own accord, neither can any of my other few creations."

"WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU MADE?!" _Tou-san,_ "Yes, Hermira-ken?" _why are these jerks so loud?_ Naruto looked up in thought as he sat near two of his creations with his hand to his chin. "I really couldn't tell you if I tried, my dear, I guess it's just one of the world's greatest mysteries..." The tendril and rooted sword didn't seem to like this answer, as she glared at her father with her one existent eye. "Don't give me that look, I hardly understand myself let alone other people!" Everyone else was staring at him irritably, "Just answer the question, Uzumaki-kun!"

Looking over to the stairway, he saw his first(Sorta?) son's mother. "And what was the question?" The human beings facefaulted at that before Ino stood up and yelled at him, "WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU MADE?!" After the ringing in his ears stopped, he said calmly, "Oh, then all you had to do was ask instead of yell at the top of your lungs!" He reached behind himself and unsealed something from his lightly-fur covered back, before a fuma shuriken embedded itself into the floor. "Arashi Bumeran, the only weapon I've made with someone's Kekkai Genkai. She's a bitch!"

_SCREW YOU, OYAJI!_ "I rest my case! I've found most of my creations are female or have more of a female energy to them. Uzukaze, mine and Temari's son, is the first male I've ever made and I found partly why it's a bit of a problem. I'm male and generate that kind of energy within myself even when in Naruko form, and since I need to have both gender energies to give my weapons a full consciousness, so I ran into a problem: where the fuck am I gonna get a woman to willingly give up their gender-influenced energy and stick around me?!"

"The answer was a simple one and it had been in my face the entire time: a kunoichi candidate of my choosing who's trustworthy, willing, kind, and not gonna take shit from anybody. Case in point? Mari-chan." Naruto had his hand supporting his chin on his knee, a stare fixed on Ino. "So, you gonna ask for one of my kids or not?! 'Cause you seem really interested in them!" His words held venom as he glared at his friend, making her quiver in fear of his wrath, right now doubting her confidence about not being hurt. Out of the blue, the voices of the Exam coordinators was heard over the speakers.

"ALL JOUNIN EXAMINERS MUST GO TO THE ARENA NOW!" The shouted words made everyone look to the speakers quizzically. "Damn, and here I was hoping to see what other kinds of weapons he'd made...!" Tenten's pout made Naruto smirk at her as he said suggestively, "I'll show you what other weapons I've got hidden in private some other time, Tenten..."

Those words got the desired effect, because a pulsing tickmark formed on Temari's forehead as she charged at him in vengeance while Tenten blushed and Naruto ran away, laughing his heart out until he had to open his happy-tearing-up eyes to avoid running into a wall. He bent down at the waist, taking the standard shinobi running form, before he literally stepped up the building's wall without so much as a slowing down to get himself ready. Temari's face portrayed her surprise. Even Jounin had to take a second to get their bearings straight while doing that, but apparently her marital target was unrequiring of that time.

"Jiraiya's strict," Naruto called down to her from the roof. "when he decides to be and can be quite the slave-driver." Her surprise subsided after that as she chased after his ass. The smirk of mischief was plastered on Naruto's face as he leaped from roof to roof in the arena's general direction, his bedmate close behind before he dispersed as a group of foxes that split up and left a confused-which-fox-to-follow Temari.

**The arena**

Just as he got there, fully recollected as a whole, Naruto was being shot at. "Shit!" Deciding to tuck and roll his way round the projectile shots, he transformed in the process and charged at his assailant. His claws and sharpened teeth bared for tearing into delicious, human flesh. It was only when he saw his assailant, that he realized that was a bad move. "Hello there, **Uzumaki-san.**"

"**Amaru...**" Just as he reached her, he curled in on himself and rolled just past her without hitting her. Or so the crowd thought, as a gash appeared on her side with blood spraying from the wound. "**You're faster than they say, might as well give it all I've got! It's neat that this part's about our training instead of killing an opponent, huh?**"

Naruto gave the Reibi jinchuuriki a look of surprise, "**So we're basically here just to show off, then?**" She looked to him with a cheery smile that covered up her irritation, "**Yeah. I know I'm a medic and all, but denying me to kill someone's pissing me off!**"A smirk graced the Kitsunin's lips as the Konoha no Juichinin came onto the scene before he started cackling good naturedly, "**THIS SHIT'S ALL I GOTTA DO TO GET THROUGH THIS HELL HOLE?! HAHAHHAHHAHAHA! THAT'S _HILARIOUS!_**"

Everyone watching the Exams, most of the world, looked at him in confusion before he let chakra lace itself with his skin in a strange pattern. The chakra he let onto his skin had shredded some areas and left tribal-looking markings. "**KITSUNE SAGE MODE! MY OWN CREATION LIKE MOST OF MY JUTSU AND WEAPONS! HAHAHAHA!**" His eyes had slitted and became red with flecks of blue in his irises while the fur on his chest and arms had flowing through it and shined a glossy sheen. A few tails sprouted from his tail bone while his pointed ears lengthened enough to be like the Kyuubi's in shape and scaled-down length.

In the Kage Box, Tsunade with Jiraiya were staring at the redheaded, kitsune-hearted bastard they survived. The eyes of everyone were wide, especially Tsunade, "H-He can't possibly have _made_ a Sage Mode! Th-that's impossible!" "Is it, now? Realize something, Tsunade-san: the snakes of Ryuchido, the slugs of Shikkotsurin, and the toads of Myobokuzan had to make their Sage Modes. So what prevents him from doing the same? And, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Hashirama-sama, your grandfather, create his own?" Shibuki's words made Tsunade turn to him with a bit of a glare, every time she tried to find solid ground on something to believe in it was basically destroyed the moment it was thought up. And the younger shinobi had been the cause of it all.

"Go to Hell..." She muttered, venom dripping from her lips. Back on the arena floor, Naruto's tribal markings were glowing a natural green. "**Shizen Chakra's**** hard to gather in the middle of combat, so it's a good thing I left a few Kage Bunshin behind to generate it for me. I didn't learn how to from a summon species, but I did read the documents on how the animal summons did it. The energy enters through the pores as a bit of a gas and a liquid.**" His words left everyone confused at that, making him grin maniacally before explaining more.

"**Humans can't gather Shizen Chakra on their own without a bit of guidance because Shizen Chakra's generated by the world itself, not our coils or training. When someone who figures out how to do it stays still for a long enough time, they are able to enter a state of empowerment called Sage Mode. Now, this state is difficult to obtain or even dream of reaching, CAN ANYONE IN THE AUDIENCES TELL EVERYONE WHY?!**"

His shout to the crowd, all of them, was kind of weird to watch. Here he was, a competitor in a contest of training, and he was playing teacher. Temari chuckled at her bedmate's antics, still irritated at his show of 'affection' back at the inn but still found him to be an inspiring ninja, although very insane. Fuu snuck up behind the sandy-blonde, knowing her former-lover's connection to the Ichibi jinchuuriki's sister. "He's a great guy, isn't he?" And a yelp escaped the eldest Sand Sibling, "Where the fuck did you come from?!"

"Quid Pro Quo and you'll know." A tickmark appeared on Temari's face as she glared at the mintette, they were sitting in the Competitor's Box since the rules of the Jonin Exams were very fluid in nature. In order to be disqualified, a competitor had to be dead or disqualified by the judge or Kages. Right now, the contest was to impress the judges and Kages with the training each competitor had undergone or just to show them their skills in categorized feats. Amaru had chosen Showboating as a category.

"What's your question then?!" Fuu just stared at her blankly, her pupilless eyes turning completely orange and the area where the irises and pupils would be became multi-lensed and reflective. "Quid Pro Quo." She said as if reinforcing something. "I need to know the question before I can answer it!" "Well, then you're SOL aren't you?" "Urggghhhh!" Temari's frustration brought a soft smile onto Fuu's gentle features, it had been ages since she was able to play her games with people.

"The question was if he's a nice guy to you. So, he's not a problem for you is he? And I mean an _actual_ problem, not his troublemaking or because he's got a fox in him!" The mintette then plopped herself in Temari's lap, making sure she couldn't move so she could get an answer, which made the eldest Sand Sibling glare at her. At about that moment, a cheeky voice piped up, "Wanna rephrase that, Fuu-kun?" Turning to the newcomer, the two saw Tayuya with a bit of a 'soft' smirk on her face. "Yuya-chan! Nice to see you again, ssu! GODS DAMN IT, I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF THAT!"

The user of Stage 3 Cursed State started barking laughter at her acquaintance's old catchphrase coming back out of the blue. "HAHAHA, I TOLD YOU-HAHA-IT'D BE BACK TO BITE-HAHAHAHA-YOU! HAHAHAHAHA!" Wiping a tear out of her eyes, she took a few breaths and stood up with a kindhearted smile. "It's been a while since we last chatted, Fuu-kun." In response to the teasing nickname, Fuu's cheeks puffed up a little as a light blush came upon her face.

"You're mean, Yuya-chan! And to answer your question, no, I don't wanna rephrase that." The sound of an explosion directed everyone's attention to the screen above them and to the window that let them see the battle, and what they saw chilled their blood. There, lying on the ground lifeless, was one Uzumaki Naruto in Sage Mode at the feet of one Uchiha Sasuke in Stage 2 Cursed State.

(Cue: DanParthenis-Instinct of Battle IV/ My Darkest Days-Save Yourself) "**I TOLD YOU I WAS BETTER, DOBE!**" His insane sneer was swiped off his face by a wise smirk growing on Naruto's face before he vanished in a puff of smoke. "**A BUNSHIN?!**" A playful voice answered him from his side, "That's right!" Making him turn to see the back of Naruto's left shoulder barely not touching his right shoulder.

Sasuke, feeling an 'unknown' and 'unnatural' emotion within himself, leaped away from his brother's old rival. "**When?! How?! WHAT?!**" Naruto's wise smirk was still playing across his lips, "Context? Plot? Theme? Are your questions always this vague? Fugaku's always been an ass, but he's never been that neglectful. But then again, he never really got to know me until he was dead, so that's not much to go off of."

Before Sasuke could ask another stupid question, Naruto continued with that damned smirk before it vanished within the blink of an eye. "Does it scare you?!" He asked with gleeful malice. "That something you can't comprehend happened just before your eyes." Sasuke, being in denial and seeing himself as in the right, cried out madly, "**JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL! I'LL WIN AND YOU'LL DIE PAINFULLY BEFORE I GO AFTER YOU LITTLE FRIENDS!**" That, got a reaction out of Naruto as he was rubbing his neck with his head down and tensed at those words. But, the reaction wasn't the one he desired. "There's an old saying I've come to learn and make my own: An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, evil for evil. And yet, there's something missing...What could it be, you ask? Well I'll tell ya."

Naruto looked up, and his shadowed, slitted, blood-red eyes shook the stadium. A crater appeared around him and a tremor was felt through the stadium. "You hurt my family, I'll make your life a living Hell. You attack my home, and I'll murder you painfully! You hurt what's mine...**and you will be nothing more than a whimpering,**" He took a step and appeared next to the Last Uchiha, catching the temporarily ash-haired young man in the inside of his elbow before flexing and slamming against the far wall.

"**Sniveling!**" Vanishing and being above the winged swordsman, he slammed the back of his foot into the Uchiha's head, sending him facefirst into the dirt. "**Weak! Little! PIECE OF SCUM! JINCHUURIKI DON'T HAVE 'FRIENDS'! WE'RE OSTRACIZED BECAUSE OF WHAT WE HOLD BACK! TO US THERE'S ONLY ENEMIES, THOSE WE DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT AND WHAT'S OUR POSSESSIONS! The word 'jinchuuriki' means 'power of human sacrifice', meaning that in exchange for our sanity, happiness, potential bonds, and sometimes very lives, the Bijuu shan't reap havoc on the land. That's what happened to the Kyuubi no Yoko after all!**" The crowd heard that, and the civilian council in Konoha was furious.

That grin grew on Naruto's face before vanishing again. "**Connect the dots, Whelp, and you can figure out where the larger-than-an-Uzumaki-normally-has reserves come from. The Uzumaki clan was around and had a village long before Konoha, they acted as the mediators of the Senju and Uchiha, and when we came to help you _SCUMBAGS_! During the Second Shinobi War, we were destroyed for our power! We came to you, the '_Mighty Uchiha and Senju_' for fucking help, YOU PIECES OF SHIT TURNED US DOWN WHEN WE SENT THE MAJORITY OF OUR FORCES TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASSES! YOU SAY YOU'RE JUSTICE, THAT YOU'LL TRIUMPH! HAHAHAHAH-KOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO!**" His vulpine cackling made everyone shiver as he released wave after wave after wave after _fucking wave_ of Killer Intent.

"**Well you're not wrong,**" That made everyone look to him in shock before his scowl became an all out, demonic glare. "**but you're not even _close_ to being right. 'CAUSE THE ONLY THE STRONG AND STRONGEST WILL BECOME AND DECIDE JUSTICE! WHEN THIS ALL ENDS AND I'M STRONG ENOUGH, I'M GONNA RAZE THE VILLAGE THAT'D DARE IGNORE AND ABUSE ME WITHOUT EVEN A SECOND GLANCE! IF WE DON'T GET A SECOND CHANCE FROM THEM, THEN THEY DON'T EITHER! AFTER ALL, TO THEM THERE'S ONLY BLACK AND WHITE, THERE'S NO GREY OR RED!**"

He was enjoying this rant as he crouched between Sasuke's hand-wings. His voice returned to that of almost a whisper, and yet the whole world heard him, "**A heart might beat to the sound of your voice, but that doesn't make it yours! You could be my friend, you could be my enemy-Hell-you could even be my family, and it wouldn't change that we're ALL THE SAME SHADE OF _GREY!_ YOU SEEM TO THINK THAT THERE'S A GOOD SIDE AND AN EVIL SIDE, A DARKNESS AND LIGHT, A VICTOR AND A LOSER! WELL GUESS WHAT, WHELP, YOU AIN'T ALLOWED TO GET THAT LUXURY, DATTEBOYO! IN THIS WORLD IT'S A CONSTANT WAR, THERE'S NEVER GOOD OR BAD, BLACK AND WHITE, LIGHT OR DARKNESS! WE'RE ALL WALKING THAT LINE!**"

"**If I were to kill you, right here, right now...would that make me a good person?! Several lives will be saved, but many more will die 'cause you didn't kill certain people 'cause I killed you. So, what does that make me, huh?! A good person or an evil monster?! EVEN DEMONS AND ANGELS AREN'T GOOD OR EVIL! ANGELS ARE BATHED IN THE BLOOD OF OTHERS, AND EVEN DEMONS ARE BORN INNOCENT! SO YOU CAN TAKE THAT IDEA OF BLACK AND WHITE AND BURN IT TO THE GROUND WITH YOUR DELUSIONS OF BEING STRONGER THAN ANYONE, 'CAUSE YOU'RE JUST A WEAK, LITTLE WHELP WHO DOESN'T KNOW _SHIT__ 'BOUT THIS WORLD!_**" Naruto's words cut deep, deeper than anyone was ready for. Everyone's eyes were wide, everyone's minds were dead, and everyone's hearts were heavy. But he wasn't done, LIKE HELL HE WAS DONE!

"**I'M THE JINCHUURIKI OF THE KYUUBI NO YOKO, WHELP, MEANING I'VE GOT THE STRONGEST OF THE BIJUU'S YOUKI AT MY DISPOSAL. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M BETTER, OR ELEVATED, OR SOMETHING AKIN TO A GOD BECAUSE OF IT! THE VILLAGERS AND FANGIRLS WORSHIPPED THE GROUND YOU WALKED ON AND YOU SPITED THEM FOR LIVING OR WANTING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER! YOU'RE ACTING THE SAME AS PEDO-TEME AND THE SAME AS INU IN THEIR YOUNGER DAYS! IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GONNA LET YOU LIVE TO KILL ONE OF MY OLDEST AND MOST RIVALED FRIENDS, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! YOU GOT ANY IDEA THE SHIT THAT WAS ABOUT TO GO DOWN IF ITACHI DIDN'T KILL THEM?! Because of the discrimination they faced, some of the Uchiha clan wanted to boycott or womancott and protest against the village's existence, to stop the potential casualties from occurring from FUCKING CIVILIANS BEING STUPID, YES I'M TALKING TO KONOHA, THEY HAD TO BE CUT OUTTA THE EQUATION! JUST LIKE I'M ABOUT TO DO WITH YOU, WHELP!**"

Naruto raised his fist, imbuing it with youki and making it transform into a _very_ small version of the Kyuubi's forepaw, he slammed his paw into the center of Sasuke's back. A sickening crack was all that was heard in the arena, three times in one moment. The blow had only occurred once, but its sound was heard several times before it faded into the backs of everyone's minds. The civilians of Konoha who hated Naruto were being held back by the shinobi from rioting. Taking a few steps away from Sasuke, hands in his pockets, Naruto muttered out with disgust, "Pathetic whelp, couldn't even stay alive of his own accord...! YOU KNOW ITACHI'D BE DISGUSTED TO SEE YOU, HIS LITTLE BROTHER, IN THE DIRT RIGHT NOW, BEATEN BY _HIS_ RIVAL WHO HE ASKED TO TAKE CARE OF YOU FROM A DISTANCE! JUST LIKE I'VE DONE WITH BERI-CHAN!" Sakura was visible from the upper right hand corner, seeing her larger-than-normal forehead downward.

"JUST LIKE I'VE BEEN DOING WITH HINATA!" The shy Hyuuga was seen from the lower left hand corner, viewing her from the hips upwards. "JUST LIKE I DID WITH INO-CHAN! AND FOR WHAT?! FOR WHAT?! JUST SO YOU COULD DISGRACE THAT AND HAVE THE _GALL_ TO ACCUSE _ME_, ONE OF THE THREE SHINOBI WHO KEPT YOUR ASS OUTTA THE FIRE FOR YEARS, OF BEING THE VILLAIN IN YOUR-no-_THIS_ STORY?!" Inoichi's daughter was viewed from the face front view, from her stomach to the top of her head. The three mentioned kunoichi had wide eyes at his words, he'd been taking care of them from the shadows?! How much experience did he have to have kept their parents out of the loop and in the dark?!

"Itachi helped train you, Yugao-chan kept your brother and myself from killing each other in front of you brats, and I watched over you to make sure you didn't die while they were preoccupied with their lives as ANBU! So you don't have shit on me! The Naruto you believed to know for those years in the academy died when you were a _kid__!_ But I know all of your natural quirks, all of your weak spots and all of your tactics! No matter how much the person's changed the person's still themselves, and that applies to everyone _i__ncluding you_!" His voice of disgust really sent home how much they'd let on about themselves. The Konoha no Juichinin now saw, truly with honesty in heart, what and who Naruto was! He was always there, always watching them for how they operated and where they faltered. He kept tabs on them, making sure he knew if they sneezed so he could beat them if they got someone sick. He. Was. The. _Best! Shinobi! In ALL OF KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO!_

"The plan to graduate as a team was fool proof, but the problem was I couldn't do a damned bunshin and I was held back. All of that studying with Yugao-chan and Itachi, all of those sleepless nights of training and tactics, all of those fucking hours of selfless work for _nothing!_ You think you've got it bad? You think you've got it worse than anybody alive?! I WATCHED AS MY BEST FRIENDS PASSED ME BY AND BECAME FULL ON SHINOBI WHILE I WAS STUCK, WATCHING A WORTHLESS WHELP! You ain't got a fucking _clue_, Datteboyo! For three years, I had to watch as I waited to figure out what I did wrong and how I was fucking up, and I know now that I'm nowhere near a genius, but I've got something all of Konoha AIN'T GOT SHIT OF A CHANCE TO DREAM OF ATTAINING! THE PATIENCE, THE DETERMINATION, THE UNDERSTANDING AND _INSIGHT TO SEE UNDERNEATH THE UNDERNEATH!_ AND TO DEFEAT OUR GREATEST ENEMY, ourselves!"

And he was done! The entire world, the entirety of the Elemental Nations, was stunned fucking silent! There was nothing, _nothing_, to be fucking attempted at being said! He had just showed his hand, but he had _way more cards_ up his sleeves and buried in his flesh. The calm on his face was just for show, inside he was nervous as fuck.

Getting into the hallway out of the stadium he leaned against the wall with a sigh, "I know you're there, Rojin! Don't insult me by pretending that I'm still the same knucklehead as I was when Itachi, Yugao-chan, Shisui and I were kids 'cause those days have been and passed you by a long time ago." Out of the shadows strolled Hiruzen, fully armored and a calm expression on his face while his eyes held a fire of distaste.

"Nice," He grumbled negatively. "To know you haven't lost your touch for the dramatic and demonic!" A smirk crossed Naruto's face as he let the sweat drip out of his pores, he'd been holding back way too much youki and killer intent back in the arena and that was screwing him over. The thing he'd learned firsthand was that youki wasn't easy to control and that if one were to control it, they had to let it out when they felt strong emotions. Killer intent was easy to control, but since it no longer used chakra, it was harder to keep his energies on tight leashes.

He chuckled darkly, "Check and mate, fucker! I bested you for once, you pay up. Who was actually the Yondaime Hokage, and I don't mean Minato 'cause I _know_ he didn't have the patience you or the previous two Hokage's before you had. So, who was running the show when Minato was wearing the hat for pictures?!" Hiruzen sighed and slumped against the wall in defeat. They'd started this game without, as far as they could tell, Jiraiya knowing three years ago and Naruto had finally beaten the former Sandaime Hokage.

"Uzumaki Kushina," Naruto's ears twitched in recognition and he lifted his head, panting from withholding his emotions earlier with one eye closed in concentration, but his single open eye contained his full attention and interest. "She was the actual Yondaime Hokage. Her dream had been to be the first female Hokage and, well, Minato granted her wish. All the decisions made by the Yondaime were hers. Kushina had the patience of a woman well into her fifties yet she was only twent-" The old man was interrupted by Naruto's honestly amused, dark laughing.

"She probably was already into her fifties by the time Minato was carved into the wall. Fun fact, Uzumakis don't age at the same pace as normal people. The Senju were distantly related to us so they carried that trait as well, only it had weakened immensely. Tsunade's appearance isn't _entirely_, a Henge. Her actual appearance isn't that far off from what she looks like with the illusion up. Anyway, the results of aging aren't visible to the naked eye right away." His words made Hiruzen's eyes widen in shock, he'd always been under the impression that Kushina was just very wise and responsible for a twenty-to-thirty year old! Naruto continued with a grunt of minor pain, making the old man move to help him before the Kitsunin wave him off with a glare.

"I'm twenty years old, as you well know, but the reason I didn't look my age earlier in life's 'cause I made sure I didn't look the part. Henge's simple after about the five-hundred-ninety-second time you've used it, but I'm able to take it a step farther by making the illusions real. When I transform into 'Naruko', as everyone's taken to calling her, I actually become a girl, ovaries, pussy and all! Anyways, the mention of the delayed aging thing's a freebie, doesn't count for the game! And, since I know you're gonna ask this, Uzumaki Mito's the _much_ older sister of Uzumaki Kushina..." If the aging thing had thrown Hiruzen off, but what he'd just heard had literally given him a heart attack, making Naruto chuckle before kicking the laying-dead-still Hiruzen in the stomach with youki flowing through his leg.

Coughing was received for Naruto's efforts as he leaned back against the wall, arms crossed as the tension within himself had died down. "Y-You...Yo-You're...You're-!" A hand covered his mouth as Naruto silently and seallessly cast a jutsu that created a field of youki over the two of them, cloaking them from view and sensors as a team of overenthusiastic Chuunin from Hoshigakure ran past. "...I'm Senju Tsunade's uncle, yes..." After a few more moments after the team passed by them, Naruto removed his hand from the old man's mouth and deactivated the jutsu.

"How?!" Hiruzen asked anxiously, he was too old for this shit and his heart was making that all too clear to him. A sigh was his answer before Naruto answered calmly, even the Shodai Hokage hadn't known anything about this so it was a well kept secret, but since Hiruzen was an on-and-off ally he felt he deserved to know at least a little bit. "Since we age slowly and our sex drives are so high as well as high fertility rates, we're able to reproduce at damn near any age. Mito-sama was about...I'm gonna make a guestimate and say her early hundreds," The former Hokage coughed and held his aching chest as Naruto slammed a glowing claw against his stomach, knocking him into the wall with a bit of a bounce as he gasped for air.

"And Kushina was about sixteen by the time Minato was twelve...So I'd say their parents were about in their hundred fifties area. Now, before you ask 'HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT WORK?!', let me explain. Although our sex drives, slow aging and fertility rates are so high, our birth rate's basically shit. That's why we were wiped out to damn near extinction _all those years ago_, we were only about a hundred or so per clan and that's where we lacked: numbers. We had everything else to an exact science and art as one, but numbers was our only weakspot. So, every time there's a birth, nobody questions the parents' age, 'cause in our payday we were few and needed as many shinobi as possible. Visiting Uzushiogakure's really done a good thing for me, wow!"

Hiruzen was about ready to faint. First, his old grandson-figure bests him in their game of questions and dares. Second, he finds out that the 'boy's mother was in her fifties when his successor was in his thirties! Third, he finds out that the aforementioned grandson-figure was one of his student's uncles! And finally, his master's wife was in her hundreds by the time his master was in his eighties! A dark snicker escaped Naruto, making the old man look to him palely, "What's so funny now?! Are you dating one of your temporary students?!"

And now Naruto was outright cackling sickly, "KOKOKOKOKOKOKO-COME ON, OLD MAN, I'M NOT THAT SICK MINDED-KOKOKOKOKOKOKO!" (I wanted to give Naruto his own, original laugh sound like Orochimaru or Yoruichi or anyone else who's got a weird laughin' sound in the original dub.) It took a while for the kitsune-hearted soon-to-be Jounin to regain his breath, but he did it and said with an amused smirk, "I ain't gonna screw any of the Konoha no Juichinin, only exception's Mari-chan. She's wanting it," Before the older shinobi could say anything Naruto corrected himself. "I'm almost positive, okay? Anyway, we're close and she's fine being around me enough to beat me without fear of violent repercussions. Now, why is _that_ what you ask when I know you've gotta better question?"

The man sighed in disappointment, _Even after all these years he still hasn't figured it out..._ "Alright, here it is: why aren't you trying to maim me at the first sign of me?" He once more received a dark chuckling as an answer, "I can't kill you, first off, 'cause I'm not strong enough yet. Secondly, I need as many frenemies as I can get and tolerate. You're one of those few who I consider tolerable, don't take that for grant, got it?" A nod was all he got as the man disappeared in a plume of smoke, "...assholish, old man..."

Back in the stadium, everyone was still kind of in a daze. The Konoha Eleven was stunned. Naruto had called them possessions, had said they weren't his friends but were merely belongings to him! That cut deep, real deep for some of them. Hinata was heartbroken, actually heartbroken. Before when she'd heard the mention of her old crush having a kid she'd been hurt, disappointed, and altogether dejected by the fact that someone else had a child with him. But now...All she knew was that she had never known the man she'd claimed to have loved as a little girl, she had never known what love was.

The Kages, from the five major villages or smaller ones, were also hit pretty hard by the hostility in the Kitsunin's words. They'd all seen the Hell Jinchuuriki endured, but they hadn't an inkling that Jinchuuriki saw the population that way. "When there are no friends, there are only objects, others and ourselves..." The Hoshikage said solemnly. Naruto had helped him see the error in his ways as a leader and had repaid the young man with personal training. He owed that boy-no, young man-but he'd had no idea this was what he meant when he'd told him-"'I will never know the love a woman, the heart of a family, or the light of day. For I am nothing but a shadow of what I could have been...and that is all I ever will be...' I understand now, Uzumaki. Tsunade-sama," The buxom blonde looked to Akahoshi, the Hoshigaki, with a curious stare.

"Yes?" He turned to her, a mild glare. "Why was this allowed?! That young man has done several villages and Kages justice, why is it that the cruelty was allowed to progress to the level it has?!" His aggression wasn't unwarranted, but it was unnecessary. "I wasn't Hokage when Naruto was abused and neglected, I have no power over what the villagers did to him." "Then why aren't they being punished for their crimes?!" Was his sharp tempered remark, making Tsunade glare at him in warning. And he returned the glower with gusto, he knew of her legendary strength and his village had enough power to protect themselves from even her monstrous strength.

Another crater appeared in the middle of the arena before Naruto appeared in the center of it, as if the ground had felt his landing before he even got there. He looked up slowly, the epicness in the air becoming palpable, before he looked to the Kage with a serious scowl on his face with slitted, red eyes. "**Mind if I take a feat of adaptability?**" His question, although easy-spoken, was heard by everyone listening or watching. The Kage looked to him in surprise, that wasn't unexpected from him but that was the hardest feats anyone could take.

The 'simple' way of explaining it was that a shinobi or a few of them went in and...All Hell broke loose! Walls erected around Naruto as monsters found only in children's nightmares fell out of them, getting the Kitsunin to smirk ferally before he disappeared in a burst of natural speed. He appeared on top of the four walls as the structures started to change and grow faster than he moved, the monsters blowing up in fountains of blood until they disappeared in puffs of smoke. More monsters appeared then they vanished in place of humans, which Naruto destroyed with more vigor than he did with the monsters and ate one or two of their appendages happily.

Next came a black haired elf with a dark long coat, ethereal wings behind him as he slashed at Naruto with a fairy on his shoulders. "YUI!" Cried the pointy-eared, black haired warrior to the fairy on his shoulders to which she answered in kind, "CUE THE MUSIC!" (Wait WHAT?! *Yui appears outta nowhere and starts typing* Cue: DJ Snakes feat Lil. Jon-Turn Down for What) Fire engulfed the pointy-eared, duel-wielding swordsman before he leaped out as a large, blue, amalgamation of a goat, giant and a snake with glowing, red eyes and fiery breath.

In a deep, demonic voice he roared, "**OUR FIGHT'S BEEN LONG OVERDUE, KITSUNIN!**" All the transformed young man received was an incoherent, demonic roar in kind before the two of them charged at each other while Naruto turned into his six tailed form, matching the creature in size as they were both seven(Irony) to eight feat tall. They met in the middle, catching the clawed fist of the other in one hand with their other hand in the palm of their opponent.

Naruto's enemy swung his arms, tossing the large kitsune-man behind him for his powerful, scaled tail to thwack him into and through a wall. He went with the fling and rolled until he stood and turned around to find a buxom, brown haired, white battle-garbed young woman with a menagerie of weapons and tools with her. "Nice to see you again," Eyes widened, Naruto leaped above her just as she shot a barrage of energy bolts. "KITSU-KUN!"

"**I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU PEOPLE!**" A knife right past his face, making him duck his ears in so that they didn't get cut off because that was painful no matter how fast someone healed. He turned to his side to find a girl with cat ears, a cat tail, fluffy pigtails and a flying, blue, feathered...Mouse? "Pina, fire!" The squirrel sized creature released a barrage of fire balls from its mouth, making Naruto run up the wall before stopping right above the two and leaped with enough force to crush them as he landed.

A dust cloud erupted around him before his six tails swished around and dispelled the dust cloud, revealing a sixteen-ish year old girl with DD cup breasts sitting spread eagle in front of him, but naked. "Fuck me so hard I forget how to walk tomorrow, do I make myself clear?" Naruto's ears perked up at that as he smirked evilly, his youki and fox skull-covered face showing his grin become truly evil. "**Get over here!**" He said aggressively as he started to lather her in tender, slow licks all over her body while his transformed-to-enormous-size dick teased her entrance.

Placing his hands on her hips, he looked to her with his glowing, white eyes for permission and assurance that she was fine with this. After she nodded excitedly, the cowbells acting as her hair ties jangling loudly, he slowly inserted himself within the girl. Feeling her barrier, he leaned forward and opened his fox skull so he could lay down personal care to her breasts to ease the pain she would experience.

His tongue circled her large breasts from the bottom to the areolas, which he didn't even touch but got dangerously close to, teasing her to no end as she whimpered. She looked to him with tears in her eyes from the stretching her pussy was enduring and from his enormous dick pushing against her hymen. "Don't tease me, just please me!" A shake of the head no and a violent licking of her areola and nipples were what made her moan ecstatically, "**You're gonna have me extra hard tonight, girly. But since we've only got fifty hours together, I'd suggest we make this as possible.**"

A nod was his answer as he started to press himself farther into her core, making her choke out a pained 'ow', before he broke through it and she screamed in agony. He started to kiss away her tears, having been in her position before he knew what she was going through and what he had needed during that time. Her tears slowly subsided and pleasure settled in, which she expressed by thrusting her hips up to him and tapping him on the back to continue, her legs wrapped around his large waist to keep him as close as possible.

He started with slow, careful thrusts into her core, making her quietly moan in bliss. Her breasts weren't safe, as the vulpine-minded psychopath opened his mouth wider than was humanly possible with a crack and engulfed her large breasts in his mouth individually before he started sucking on them. Moans became whimpers of 'go faster', 'don't tease', and 'please move more', but he wasn't having any of that until he felt she could endure it without dying.

It was nearly an hour later before she was begging him to move, because with as much pleasure as she felt, he wasn't making her feel enough until..."Ungh!" He started jackhammering her tight, little, soon-to-be sated body. Her whimpers became violent screams of ecstasy and uncontrollable lust, then he stopped abruptly as she tightened, which received him a glare of impatience while she started trying to pull him into her. He resisted of course, until he felt how strong she was and was pushed onto his back with her on top. "Now, on with the ceremony as per tradition!"

The dangerous gleam in her eyes made him utter a fearful whimper before the whole stadium began to shake like an earthquake. Naruto's screams were all people could hear and all they could see was rigorous pounding. Children's eyes were covered and their ears plugged while Jiraiya was scribbling down notes fast enough for the paper to burn. Most of the adult audience was unconscious from nosebleeds, but those who weren't were blushing enough that they should've passed out already. (Uncue music. Cue: Eminem ft. Rihanna-Monster.)

Isaribi muttered something quietly, making Kiba and Hinata look to the girl questioningly. "What was that, Isaribi-chan?" Hinata's words got the younger blunette to look up with a fiery blush sported, nearly beating the Blush Queen's by only a small margin. "I said that I'm glad I'm only fourteen..." And their eyes widened with shock and they blushed even more. Temari came up behind them, catching the young kunoichi's age and wanting to know what the Hell was going on.

"You look like you're seventeen, how are you-?" "The experiments she underwent against her will sped up her maturity, but slowed down her aging rate. Am I wrong?" Those words came from the blankly staring Anko leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed and a stick of dango in her mouth. A nervous nod was the answer, making the previous student of Orochimaru stroll over to her technical granddaughter and wrap her up in a caring hug. "It's alright to let people know what's bothering you, kiddo. The same shit happened to me, that's why I look like I'm still in my late teens to my early twenties when I'm only thirty."

Naruto was still screaming in bliss-infused pain while the girl's giggling and squealing was driving several people batshit crazy. In Konoha, the young woman with the neko mask and a man with spiky, green hair were watching the television in shock. "I thought you trained him well enough to resist those kind of atmospheres...!" Was the spiky haired man's irate grumbling, to which the purplette answered in equal ire, "I _thought_ I did...But then again he's probably doing this just to get under our skin and get it over with!"

The man with spiky, green hair was named Bakuke Ageha. He was the former sensei of Itachi, Yugao, Shunsui and, in a way, Naruto. His attire consisted of a Jounin vest, grey-and-black camouflage pants, and an orange shirt that Naruto had got him to wear for years. There were several kunai pouches all over his uniform, the swirl of Uzu on the back being left untouched in honor of his blonde 'student's heritage. He was relatively dark skinned, and his students had always feared him for his Raiton affinity. Ageha's name and dark skin had received him ridicule throughout the village, but his students had given him the respect he'd always deserved and desired.

His most recent exploits had been helping Yugao get through her depression concerning her teammates and late lover. So far she'd been progressing through her depression just fine, but this reminded her how much time she'd lost with her distant relative/technical teammate. "When he gets back I won't stop you from using the good, old shinai! Now, let's just hope he-" A roar interrupted him as the environment of Naruto's feat changed.

Instead of the empty room he'd been fucked senseless in, he stood in an upside down Konoha where he was assaulted by shadows of all the shinobi he'd ever met in his life, living and not. He was struck by them at once, making him cough up blood and transform him back into a twelve year-old like when he was still a Gaiden during his first year in the Academy with his old friends. Hormones were swirling around in his system, his eyes glowing red and angrily at the shadows of the matured shinobi he'd known throughout his life.

His anger vanished as he heard the voices of his old teammates, laughing at his suffering and insulting him in warbled voices. "Yo-Yo-You're nothing bu-bu-but s u-useless sack of sh-sh-sh-sh-shit!" Was Yugao Shadow's quip, followed by Ageha Shadow's snarky, "F-Fucking De-Demon Brat!" Itachi Shadow and Shisui Shadow said as one, "G-G-G-Go back to H-H-H-H-H-Hell!" But it wasn't them that made him snap, it was Temari and Ino's shadows that broke him when they yelled, "MONSTER!" He'd always worn his mask of strength, his prideful visage had always been there to keep his weakness hidden. Shadow Isaribi then said calmly, "Yo-Yo-You really are e-e-e-e-e-e-evil."

And they kept screaming, each one different. 'Fox-spawn', 'Demon Brat', 'Monster', 'Kage Killer', and 'Villager Terror' were just a few phrases that reached him, but it wasn't the words, it was the voices saying them. Everyone watching the event who was still conscious could feel his pain, feel his heartbreak and tears as they streamed down his whiskermarked cheeks. Anko and Isaribi had wide eyes, Jiraiya was stewing inside, Yugao and Ageha were pissed off and trying not to go batshit on the entire village for hurting their favorite kitsune-hearted bastard, and the jinchuuriki were staring at the arena floor where Naruto's illusion was solid and expansive. Their appearance was of indifference, but they were right now stopping themselves from getting down there to stop the Hell their brother-in-torment was enduring.

Tayuya was being held down by Temari's fan and the rest of the Otogakure no Shinobi Gonin Shu so she didn't try anything suicidal, her Cursed Seal's marking spreading over her entire body before her horns grew and her skin darkened. "**I'll kill the fuckers who're torturing my kin!**" Her strength enhanced, she began to struggle harder until Jirobo began to drain her chakra. "Easy," He said cautiously, not wanting to piss her off even more. "He's gotta do this on his own, remember? You said that-"

"**'Any trial met by a shinobi must be embarked by the one meeting it', I remember. But this...This is evil, even by the standards of sick motherfuckers like the Akatsuki who're after Pedo-sama's ass!**" Her words weren't unfounded, for miles away, Itachi was fuming inside at the sight of his old rival being tortured on public television and for the words being spouted at him. He had always been a composed, intelligent individual throughout his life...But seeing the boy he'd once competed against as a Genin reduced to a teary-eyed, weakened state was just damn-near unforgivable.

The pain in Naruto's tears was still there as he turned his head from looking to the sky below him, up to the sky through the ground above him, his eyes closed. "If these words must be said..." He said quietly, getting up in the process as he was beaten and cut up by the shadows. With a sigh he growled out, "**Then let them be said in death! rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" His roar sent the shadows flying back, even the ones of stronger shinobi. The youki over his skin had been removed by their attacks, but he released enough to return to his six-tailed form, roaring in pained rage at the ones who'd dare insult him in the voices of that which was his!

In a burst, he appeared behind the Shadow Konoha no Juichinin, standing there with his claws drawn like he'd struck something. That's when black blood-like energy spurted out of the shadow beings behind him, "DEMON!" Was the unanimous scream of terror the shadow beings emitted, making the demonic grin on Naruto's face grow so much that it cracked his jaw so that his smile could reach his ears. A ball of energy started to form in front of and above him, at the tips of his tails until it became huge and shrank so that it was the size of a hacky sack.

The glowing white eyes of the Kitsunin glowed brighter, glee being a predominant emotion he felt as he swallowed the ball of energy. His body inflated, making the shadows of Kiba, Shisui, Ageha and several others. It was when he opened his mouth towards the shadows that they knew what he was doing, "**SEE YOU IN HELL, SCUM!**" His warcry heard, he fired. He fired. He fired. The shot was hard to miss, but its power made it seem like it was repeating in time, leaving a stunned public and fearful shinobi population.

Steam left his jagged toothed mouth, his smile dark, "**The amazing thing is that when I'm younger, during puberty, I'm almost stronger. Hormones make the body work extra hard, extra fast and extra strong. So when you made me younger, putting me into an emotionally immature state, which was intelligent in theory, you sealed your defeat. Kage Nisemonos!**" He reverted back to normal, the youki returning to within his body as he grew back to normal. His reversion done, he looked to the audience in the cameras and in front of him with a blank expression.

"Are you happy now?" The way he said this was devoid of emotion, even more terrifying than when he was furious. "'Cause I'm, done being some piece of amusement for the world! And I'm pretty sure the rest are too..." He stopped staring at the cameras and audience, making many people sigh in relief as he stalked away. But what nobody noticed was that his eyes were brimming with water, and just before his student could wrap her arms around him in a reassuring hug he disappeared in a burst of speed. (Cue: Awaken the Giant-I Fooled You/Nickelback-Lullaby. No shit 'bout the band, 'kay?! I grew up listenin' to their shit, so don't give me shit 'bout 'em!)

On the rooftop of the stadium stood a few figures. They were the 'opponents' from the feat of adaptability, and they were all staring down to the stadium somberly. "Will Kitsu-san be okay, Papa?" Asked Yui from the pocket of the black coated, onyx-haired swordsman. "I don't know, Yui, I really don't know. So, Hearthfire, how was he?" The girl with cowbells in her hair blushed and smiled gleefully, bouncing in place with a glow around her. "I FINALLY NAILED THE NINE TAILS!" She shrieked in a fangirly manner, making a man in a leather long coat with a cowl neck-hoodie appear next to her and ask menacingly, "You did _what?!_" The girl then had something else to shriek about, "DADDY?!" "IS HERE AND PISSED!" Was the man's words!

**Back at the inn**

Naruto crashed through the wall of his unused room, breaking down in sobs and whimpers of pain and betrayal. _I knew I was gonna experience this at one time or another..._-"SO WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?!" That shout wasn't heard by anyone, the sobs and choking up stopping it from being heard by anyone outside the room. There he laid, on the floor in a heap of tears and hurt, feeling betrayed by himself for breaking down in front of the public. The words had hurt, but they didn't go any farther than skin level. It was the voices that broke the skin and drew blood, the voices of those he saw as family and those who he saw as his.

Tears ran down his face, stinging his eyes at the foreign feeling of crying. Eyes full of tears, he looked to his clawed hands, the idea seeming more and more appealing. Without any hesitation, he started clawing himself mercilessly, drawing blood and more pain. He started tearing himself up more, faster, harder, and feeling worse with each self inflicted strike. His intentions of the feat had been to prove he wasn't a pushover anymore, that he was a strong person who could take whatever the world dished out at him. Instead..."Instead, I just proved I'm an immature, weak, and nothing but a joke! DAMN IT!"

He raised his clawed fist and slammed it through the wall, making screams ensue on the other side. "Yeah, run away from the Demon! It's not like there's more to this 'Demon' than appearances and status!" His claws started to glow, his pain drawing youki to his claws unintentionally, but he didn't give a damn. All he knew right now was that he was a failure and that he'd let the Shadows' words get to him, proving that he wasn't worth even a second glance.

A growl started to grow in his throat, deepening until it became a roar that carried his sorrows throughout the entire hidden village on the winds. In the arena, one set of ears heard it for what it was, a plea for help. "...I, uh, I've got something I want to check. That okay with you, Dusty Tails?" Temari turned to the one addressing her and nodded, muttering to her son that his father just needed some time alone. The other weapons were with her, in the bag she'd brought along so that they could see their father cause mayhem.

The wall had more holes in it now, the sounds of sobbing on the other side as a fist crashed through the wall right in front of her face. "Naruto-kun?" Ino said softly, getting the Kitsunin on the other side to roar at her through the wall's several holes, which made her hair flail around. "Just leave me alone! Don't you know better than to get close to the Demon?! Shouldn't you be at the arena, watching the 'love of your life' beat some poor ninja to death?!" And he come would to regret that comment because the moment he said it, Ino kicked open the door, sending him flying with wide eyes into the hole-in-the-wall across from him. "OH SHIT, WHY?!"

Just as he was about to fall, Ino ran and caught him by the foot, "First off: Why's Isaribi-chan glad she's only fourteen when she looks like a seventeen year old?! Secondly: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!" A whine of fear was all she received before she started to shimmy herself back, pulling with her a kind of reluctant Kitsunin. Once they were safe from falling 'to their deaths', Ino pounced on the bastard that made a wisecrack about her former crush.

"Now, what was that about 'watching the love of my life beating some poor ninja to death'?!" She asked menacingly, getting Naruto to just stare at her blankly before sniffing her like an animal would a piece of food before eating it. A blush made its way onto her face from the close proximity she'd brought him to, close enough for him to lick her knowing how he acted. He looked to the ceiling like he'd be able to see through it, "If there's a god strike me down now." As if the world was just going to screw with him, someone in the village screamed-"FUCK DAT!"

Groaning, Naruto looked to her and started sniffing her some more, "Stop sniffing me you perv!" He didn't even smirk at that, "I'd normally say 'I can't, you smell too nice', but I'm not even sure that's the reason right now...Why aren't you running away, screaming that 'the Demon has raped' you or that 'the Demon tried to eat' you? That's what everybody else would do!"

At that point, Ino was done with this 'Demon' shit already. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" She yelled with a slap to the redhead's face, stunning him and everyone at the door watching the blonde straddling the redheaded psychopath. "YOU'RE NOT A GODS DAMNED DEMON, NARUTO-KUN! YOU'RE A LIVING, BREATHING, MOTHERFUCKING HUMAN BEING WITH A SERIOUS PSYCHOLOGICAL ILLNESS! SO GET A GRIP OR I'LL...I'll..." "'I'll' what, Ino-chan? Beat me to death, can't do that, can't die easily. Give me a tongue lashing, that happens to me all the time and in the bedroom it's not something that teaches a lesson but to be even more of a dick. So, what will you do to me?"

Naruto's question made Ino stop and sit there, on his pelvis in thought, not even taking notice of the bulge underneath her core. "I'll...I'll..." He sat up, looking her in the eye with a cocked eyebrow of curiosity, "Yes?" "I'll...SCREW IT!" She...

**XXXXXXXXX-PSYCH!XXXXXXXXXXX**

THAT'S A MOTHERFUCKIN' WRAP LADIES, GENTS AN' OTHER! I know y'all're pissed that I haven't posted in a while, an' I'm sorry, but shit's not comin' to me right away like it did early on. So postin's probably gonna be slow from now on, an' I _know_ this chapter sucked ass. Believe me, I know. Also, the little bit with Ino at the end, I'm A SICK, SADISTIC SONUVABITCH, SUE ME! HAHAHHAHAHA-SCISCISCISCISCISCI! Y'all're just gonna have to bear through it 'til the next chapter. The reason this chapter sucked's probably 'cause my inspiration for this shit was watchin' my younger cousin dancin' to outta tune to a song that I can't really stand yet can't ignorre 'cause it's just that _annoyin'_!

I think my attempts to be entertainin' aren't that great, after all my writin' sucks. Anyway, my stories all interconnect, it's a style I've wanted to try out for a while an I'm gonna roll with it 'til I get bored an'/or can't think of anymore plot twists to bring into this shit. If ya've read Fairy Tail's Lost Dragon than this story's got a hint from there, see if any'f ya can figure it out! Not a lotta questions I can think of to answer right now, none that are relevant anyway. So, as always: R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism, an' SEE YA-GOOD NIGHT!


	34. Where you want isn't where you're needed

Whaz up ladies, gents an' other! Y'all hate me for endin' it like I did last chapter, an' I'm awight with that. Naruto's feelin' shitty, he heard the voices of those he held close speak of him like shit, an' the nature of his mental ailment's violent...Ino's got her work cut out for her! I can't think of any real questions to answer, so if ya got any from last chapter that pop up outta the blue, PM me or leave it in your review(s). 'Nough 'bout my shit, let's get this shit started.

_Thoughts or emphasis_

'Paraphrasin'

"Normal speech"

"**Demonic speech**"

Jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Previously in the Youki Chronicles**

Just as he was about to fall, Ino ran and caught him by the foot, "First off: Why's Isaribi-chan glad she's only fourteen when she looks like a seventeen year old?! Secondly: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!" A whine of fear was all she received before she started to shimmy herself back, pulling with her a kind of reluctant Kitsunin. Once they were safe from falling 'to their deaths', Ino pounced on the bastard that made a wisecrack about her former crush.

"Now, what was that about 'watching the love of my life beating some poor ninja to death'?!" She asked menacingly, getting Naruto to just stare at her blankly before sniffing her like an animal would a piece of food before eating it. A blush made its way onto her face from the close proximity she'd brought him to, close enough for him to lick her knowing how he acted. He looked to the ceiling like he'd be able to see through it, "If there's a god strike me down now." As if the world was just going to screw with him, someone in the village screamed-"FUCK DAT!"

Groaning, Naruto looked to her and started sniffing her some more, "Stop sniffing me you perv!" He didn't even smirk at that, "I'd normally say 'I can't, you smell too nice', but I'm not even sure that's the reason right now...Why aren't you running away, screaming that 'the Demon has raped' you or that 'the Demon tried to eat' you? That's what everybody else would do!"

At that point, Ino was done with this 'Demon' shit already. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" She yelled with a slap to the redhead's face, stunning him and everyone at the door watching the blonde straddling the redheaded psychopath. "YOU'RE NOT A GODS DAMNED DEMON, NARUTO-KUN! YOU'RE A LIVING, BREATHING, MOTHERFUCKING HUMAN BEING WITH A SERIOUS PSYCHOLOGICAL ILLNESS! SO GET A GRIP OR I'LL...I'll..." "'I'll' what, Ino-chan? Beat me to death, can't do that, can't die easily. Give me a tongue lashing, that happens to me all the time and in the bedroom it's not something that teaches a lesson but to be even more of a dick. So, what will you do to me?"

Naruto's question made Ino stop and sit there, on his pelvis in thought, not even taking notice of the bulge underneath her core. "I'll...I'll..." He sat up, looking her in the eye with a cocked eyebrow of curiosity, "Yes?" "I'll...SCREW IT!" She...

**And so it continues**

(Cue: Danparthenis-The Momentum. It fits the atmosphere.)She grabbed him by the collar and started to shake him furiously, anger in her eyes at her friend's uncharacteristic depression and weakness. His eyes were devoid of emotion, giving up to the 'torture' he would endure. "If you're gonna tortur-" He was the socked in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him as well as making Ino's wrist pop loudly, making the onlookers in the door wince in sympathy for the young woman.

"GET A GRIP! I'M NOT GONNA TORTURE YOU, KILL YOU, OR HURT YOU MORE THAN I HAVE TO! SO CUT THAT SHIT OUT!" "To what end? I got caught up in the heat of the moment and let my emotions get the better of me, leaving me vulnerable to everything. What good's a shinobi who can't keep himself reigned in?" Ino groaned loudly in frustration of not getting anywhere. "This is 'cause of what the shadows said, isn't it?! You're getting weepy just 'cause they called you a few names?!" Those, were the wrong words to say.

"No!" Naruto said as he got up suddenly, tossing Ino off of his pelvis in the process and making her emit a quiet 'yipe' of surprise. "It's not the words, it's not just the voices...It's the material, the _truth_ behind the insults! I'm not normal, I've known this since I was a child, and I was made fun of 'cause of it! I'm constantly reminded that I can never have what everyone else does, the life I can never live...All 'cause a war between clans brought its would be destruction to its doorstep!" He snarled these words out, making the staff at the door run for their lives in terror.

"Do you know what it feels like to watch as those you hold dear age right before your eyes? Can you imagine the hurt you'd feel at the sight of your classmates, teammates, and others go about their days with their families while you're left alone and in the dirt?! Could you dream of the torment you'd endure for something you had no control over? The insults, the beatings, the stares, the neglect, the evil, the heinous power...It all points to the monster that I am..." The fire in his eyes died down as he sank to his knees and hands, tears welling up in his eyes at the memories the shadows' influence had invoked.

Inoichi's daughter rose from her place on the bed, where Naruto's rising had landed her, slowly and approached her friend cautiously. "Naruto-kun," She said quietly, hating to see him in such a state of disrepair and pain. "I can't even begin to imagine what you endured, but it's all over now..." Her words brought upon a different reaction than she'd bargained. Naruto leaped onto the ceiling and growled lowly as the tribal markings returned to his body, giving him a most intimidating appearance.

"You won't get close enough to kill me! Not like when I was young, never again!" He lunged at her, claws extended for her throat when she called out mentally once more in fear and unknown instincts, _FOXY-KUN DON'T!_ And his slitted eyes widened as he used his tails of chakra to stop his descent. He remained there, glaring at the floor with his eyes overshadowed by his locks of hair. "How do you know that nickname to begin with?! WHY CAN'T I HURT YOU?! **RRRAAWWHHH!**" His short roar made Ino cover her ears and close her eyes in fright of what Naruto's rage would bring about.

"**Outside of Ninjutsu I'm useless, everyday I look for jutsu I can use that are more than my mastered art. And all I can do is Medical Jutsu...**" Ino's eyes opened at that, "Well that's something, right?!" She asked hopefully, praying to the gods that this change of topic would lighten his mood. "**But even that hurts me.**" And her eyes widened, her mouth stuck as an 'o' and any hopes died. "**The times I tried using youki to heal, it only hurt those I wanted to heal. I'm able to heal people, but in exchange for healing their wounds they suffer. Youki is denser than chakra, it heals but the smallest amount can destroy a human's internal organs while healing them, forcing them to endure torture unintended upon their minds.**"

"**As a descendant from one of the clans that populated Uzu no Kuni, my reserves and life force are much larger than any normal human beings. My aging is delayed, my maturity sped up, my healing quicker and my life full of adventure. What could go wrong?!**" He asked in a rhetorically raised voice, making Ino look to him in confusion of where he was taking this. "**As a teacher, a teammate, an ally, a son, a brother, a rival and a father my biggest and most important responsibility is my kur, or pack if you need a better word for it.**" Ino fell to her knees to look Naruto in the eye, only for him to look away.

"**But...I can never do that. I have to _avoid_ my kur so they don't have to watch me pass them by as I had to watch my rival and cousin pass me by in the academy. Do you...know what a parent's greatest fear is? Give it your best guess.**" She looked to him in confusion before answering carefully. "Their children dying before their time?" He chuckled mirthlessly at that, "**You're almost right. It's for them to die _after_ their children pass on. I am forced, I _have_, to watch all of you as you age right before my eyes while don't age a year. My student, my daughter, my mother, my god-father, my cousins, my classmates, my kur...All of you are _blessed_ to be able to spend the rest of your lives with each other and gratify me with the privilege of living it with you, but I-I-I-**" His tears came in force, the markings receding, choking escaping his throat.

"**I can never know that wonderful feeling of dying with my loved ones, my precious people, my belongings, my kur! When I die, when you and the rest are _long dead_, I will be all alone. My first belonged ones, before the Konoha no Juichinin, were Itachi, Yugao-chan, Shisui and Ageha-sensei. They let me live with them in their extraordinary lives as mortal human beings, and I reveled in that blessing of a privilege! But they grew old right in front of me, while I remained stagnant in appearance and status. As a kit, or boy at the time, I wanted nothing more than to become Hokage, but then I saw what my beloved belonged ones were undergoing and knew that even if I attained that dream they would never be able to live it out with me like I had envisioned. It was when Shisui died that I forced myself to leave them to their own devices, not telling them anything for their benefit.**" He sobbed all of this out, tears running down his whisker-marked cheeks to stain the carpeting.

"**I drowned myself in my work as a Gaiden, only interacting with people as a charade so that the Rookie of the Year would be swamped instead of me where I would have to endure the pain of watching anyone who wanted to be close to me shrivel away. When Itachi left he came to me with one request,**" Naruto looked up now, repeating the words like they had been spoken fresh only a few moments ago, "'Protect my brother from as much harm as possible and keep him walking the path to avenge the Uchiha Clan, for I will need his eyes...'. **I never saw him again, my rival left without so much more as a good bye or a farewell. But the part that kills me is that even if I were to die by the sides of my belonged ones and precious people, I'd never be accepted. I'm truly alone, even the other jinchuuriki will have passed on before me. Every day I walk along the roads, envying the happy, family-filled, wonderful, blessed lives of those around me while I must walk alone for all my unfortunately long life! I'm damned to live alone! I can never make new belonged ones out of people I meet, for they will only distract me from those I had and I will be forced to watch as they turn to dust as well!**" Naruto's pain was heartfelt as he looked into Ino's eyes now, his slitted reds having reverted to those piercing, beautiful, slitted blues she'd learned to adore during the months of the trip.

"I can never live happily, not with Mari-chan, not with my children, not with my kur...I am a monster for carrying this and acting like nothing's the matter! Every passing day I feel immense pain at the sight of your faces, so happy and full of life that is slipping away from you so slowly I almost want to put you out of your misery...But I can't...I can't because I'm selfish and a demon for letting you get close to me, forcing you to die slowly as I pass you by and have to stay young as a cruel, evil reminder of what you will never have back and how much you'll never know! **I'M A DEMON, DON'T YOU GET IT!**" He slammed his fists into the floor, making it creaks and splinter underneath his youki-enhanced strength. Ino's eyes were full of tears, now knowing why he was so hurt. It really wasn't the words, the voices or the solitude; it was the agony of having to be alone and be called a demon while acting as an unintentional, demonically cruel reminder that they had lives to live that he could never have to share with them.

He hated his existence not for what he kept at bay or the cruelty he endured, but because he was too considerate for his own good and that he was forever destined to be alone. It was his reason for only getting close to so few people, because they understood and accepted this but wouldn't let him rot away alone while they lived their short lives without him. This life he lead wasn't for others, not even of his own kind, it was for those who could stand on their own, four paws and pad along like nothing had happened while in reality wanting nothing more to die but never granting that wish to honor those who had passed on beforehand. There was nothing she could do but sob with him, her head on his shoulder as tears left her eyes and she embraced him, holding him close like she wouldn't be able to if she didn't hold on tight.

"Don't hate yourself like this... you're not a demon, Naruto-kun, you're a wonderful man who should celebrate your life and the lives of those around you..." She whimpered this out through sniffles and sobs, "Please don't ever hate yourself like this! It hurts yourself and those around you. The people who love you for who you are and what you do for us. _Never_ do this to yourself ever again! Distract yourself at all times, spend as much time with us as possible and enjoy the short time you have with us! We're here to be there for you, to help pick you up when you fall and to help you grow where we can...You're not alone, Naruto-kun! Don't you ever think different! I know I wasn't the best of friends when I was younger, but I'm all better now and you're always able to lean on me when you need to. I'm not just a friend or 'belonged one', I'm a part of your kur. Your family...We all are..." Those words reverberated softly throughout his entire being, his eyes welling up with tears as he saw the Konoha no Juichinin, his old team, his senseis, his adoptive family, his children, his belonged ones before he took their memories, his followers, his teachers who supported him, Ayame, Teuchi, and many others he'd met along the way...They all stood there in his field of vision, opaque but there nonetheless as if to say 'we are here for you and we will never leave you for as long as we can help it'.

Tears came back, more than ever as he shuddered, sobbed and choked up with happiness and sadness. There was nothing more to be said, but Naruto did one better. Wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight enough to press her against his slightly larger frame without killing her, he nuzzled his face against her cheek and fox-purred in unknowable amounts of gratitude only he knew. Ino smiled with tears falling from her eyes, happiness returning to her heart that the man she'd fallen-Into this sadness with!-was back to normal, or nearly. His purrs held a rhythm, a rhythm she tracked half heartedly and was able to understand what they meant, unconditional gratitude.

"You're...welcome, Naruto-kun! You're welcome." She said with tears streaming down her face more and more, "Know from now on that you're never alone...'cause if no one else, I'll be there to pick you up when you can't lift yourself on your own...'Cause that's how much I love you-As a friend! Hehehehe!" Naruto purred without stopping still, oblivious to Ino's near slip up. All Ino could do was blush at nearly giving her kitsune-hearted friend the wrong idea. "I don't know how many good memories you have, but now's not the time to dwell on the bad ones. Now's the time to let me help you so that this time is used for making good ones!"

(Uncue music) Out of the blue, ironically, Mars Light appeared in all her red glory out of a puff of smoke with her weapons readied for...who knew what. "Awight, 'nough with the touchy-feely shit, we've got work to do if you wanna live, Girly!" The three-tailed nature spirit then grabbed the two young(Kinda?) adults by their scruffs. "I know that Uzumaki created 'is own Sage Mode, so we're gonna do what we can to give you that same edge. 'Cause I sure as fuck ain't gonna let my first summoner in centuries-Hell, millennia-die. 'Specially one so..." She ogled Ino again, licking her lips at the blonde's curvaceous figure and beautiful features that she normally didn't find in a human.

"_Gifted_..." Was Mars' tactful sigh of arousal, making Ino blush as she said heatedly, "My eyes are up here, Light-sama!" And a mischievous smirk crossed Mars' face as she let go of the scruffs of the two shinobi. "'Light-sama', eh? As much as I like the submissive quality to it, you of all people don't need to call me by my last name. Mars-sama's just fine, Sexy-chan!" The blush on Ino's face grew to be enough that she could beat a younger Hinata at the art of becoming a tomato. Naruto, in all of the playfulness, came up behind Ino and caught her in a hug from behind, wrapping his arms around her chest so her breasts were squished. All Ino could do was yelp and squeal a little at the surprise 'assault' on her person.

"Haha, gotcha Ino-chan! Gotcha good, again!" Being in such a better mood, Naruto picked Ino up bridal style for a second, making the girl blush before he had her slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes or a princess being kidnapped. (...Nicest way I've ever put it...) "So, Mars, how are we gonna get this one," He slapped Ino's ass as a way to, one, cop a feel, and two, to drive home who he was talking about. An indignant yelp of 'hey' was all Ino could really do before Naruto started to shuffle her around ungracefully until she was slung over his shoulders fireman style. Looking to her, he said nonchalantly to the blushing young woman, "Hi, how's it going? Or would it be 'laying'?"

The blush grew deeper, if that were possible, and she ended up smacking him, which made her hand hurt more than it did hurt him. "How are we gonna teach this fine specimen-" "Quit it!" Ino whined out indignantly, making the two smirk triumphantly as the passed each other and clapped the other's hand before tossing Ino up in the air for Mars to catch and carry fireman style.

"'How to enter and use Sage Mode'?" Mars finished for him, making him nod. "Well, first on my list would be to tone her already lovely figure. Second would be to teach her how to gather Nature Energy without turning to stone as a carbuncle..." She trailed off, looking out the hole Naruto made earlier in serious thought. "You're making this list up as you go aren't you?" "Mmmmm-yeah."

He sighed, hanging his head. "Alright, first part means we're gonna have to get outta the village or use children as weights." Ino gaped at him at the image of using kids as exercise equipment. "The second part would involve me telling you how to gather Nature Energy as a basic form so you and the other carbuncle can all get horny on each other and have a brainstorming orgy on how to make it your own."

That revelation made Ino lose her gape and sort of stare around the room for something other to look at besides her red furred carrier. But Mars wasn't having that, "Don't worry, Yama-chan, I'll take you sometime so you can finally know the pleasures of popping your cherry. Of sheathing the enchanted sword. Of taming the dragon in your cave of wonders! Of-" "Atatatata! No no no. I ain't gonna do that! Nope nope nope!"

(Cue: DJ Snake ft. Lil Jon-Turn Down for What/Charlie XCX-Break the Rules/ Kesha-Die Young) Ino tried to wrestle herself out of Mars' arms, ending up in the bridal position in the process before Naruto looked to Mars and smirked. "Hold onto something!" "What?" Was all Ino got out before Naruto and Mars took off out the hole in the wall, faster than any of the times she Shunshin'd on her own. They touched a rooftop and Mars whispered in Ino's ear sultrily, "You're not gonna know what's happening for the next _three hours_, I'd suggest you hold onto me _very tightly!_"

"EH?!" "Favorite game, Mars?" Said summon looked up in thought as they landed on another rooftop, moving again and then stopping on a dime, literally. "..." A smirk found its way to Mars' face as she stomped on the edge of the coin, sending it flipping into the air before she caught it midair. "Ever play hookie?" A good-natured sneer grew on Naruto's face (If that seems like contradictory statement, congratulations: Ya just got yourselves a kick in the nuts or stomach for bein' a prick 'bout it if ya wanna bitch 'bout it later.) making Ino whimper in fear while Mars sneered as well. The carbuncle matriarch tossed Ino onto her back, wrapping her tree tails around the platinum blonde's waist with one wrapping her breasts tightly to her frame, making the the girl grunt in surprise from how tight her summon was making it to breath.

They were off again, buildings were flashing by them. People's faces were a blur and their words were a jumble. And the two runners were actually talking quite easily while Ino was unable to hear anything they said. Everyone they passed by was seeing a pair of blurs moving down the streets and up the walls. Stopping out of the blue, Ino was launched off of Mars' back only for Naruto to catch her by the scruff of them neck. "We're here, Ino-chan!" Looking up at the building they'd stopped in front of, she found herself staring at-"The Kirgakure no Sato Academy? This is your idea of a challenge?"

She turned to look at Naruto, who was still wearing that damnably frightening sneer. "Oh, **it isn't enough of a challenge, eh? Well, let's up the stakes...What do you say, Mars?**" And the 'playful' smirk grew into a devilish Cheshire Cat smile, "Yes. Let's make this even more fun! Place a seal on her to keep her in a Henge of a Gaiden..." Naruto started cackling lightly before he caught sight of something scuttling away, making him transform and chase after it, which made Mars chase after him as well.

Ino was left there alone, and just as she was about to leave, Naruto and Mars appeared with-"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" In Naruto's mouth was what appeared to be a small anteater with scales, which it technically was. Mars smiled and tickled the beast's belly a little, making it curl up in an adorable manner that Ino found kind of scary.

"It's a pangolin, innit _cute?!_" Indeed it was, the poor thing was scared to death but it was still adorable. Its tail was large for an animal the size of about a house cat and the tail was thick too, giving it a power and balance most animals didn't have the luxury of having. Its claws were large for its paws, and it also opened its mouth to groan in fear, revealing its toothless jaws. Its eyes were so frightened, begging to be let free when Mars took the little thing out of Naruto's bleeding jaws. A sigh of relief was the response for removing the sharp scaled creature from his maw, "**Yo**u've no idea how much that kills-ah. Holy shit, I think I might've cut one of my teeth! Damn..."

Mars held the adorable little beast like a carbuncle cub, causing it to rub into her breasts in a cuddling fashion that didn't seem to hurt her. She purred kindly at the cute creature as she offered it to Ino like a nurse does to a parent with their child for the first time, "You wanna hold her? She's still only seven years old, she's very fragile..."

"Fragile, right. I love these little fucks as much as a carbuncle cub, but those scales hurt when they get to the age of five-ah!" "You gonna be okay, Naruto-kun?" Ino strode over and placed her now glowing hands to his mouth, healing him before making him cough out smoke, which made Ino wave the smoke out of her face. "What was that about?"

"Youki counteracts foreign energies from living beings aside from the world itself. So trying to heal me won't do shit for me, sorry. Nice try, though! Anyway!" He slapped her on the chest lightly, making her blush and try to slap him, only for her to realize that she'd shrunken. Her clothes had morphed with her, but it was her dimensions that made her eyes widen in terror as she covered up her now 'developing' breasts and shrunken ass. She then did the smart thing, started trying to beat him up and each attack was deflected or caught in his clawed fists. Naruto then did something cruel, he Henged so his hitae-ate was of Kirigakure and he was a pink haired guy without whiskers.

"Well well well, what have we here Mars?" Mars had Henged into a beautiful pink-red haired woman with F-cup breasts like Naruko, only her features were natural and only a fusion of her natural breasts. She wore yoga pants and a tube top, accentuating her features. "I don't know Maro-chan, but it looks like a certain Gaiden's decided to play hookie..." And it was soon obvious what was going on, "Oh no. Oh, no no no no NO NO NO!"

Naruto went ahead and grabbed Ino by her scruff, picking her up and carrying her into the academy with Mars using one of her Henged tails as her hitae-ate for Kiri. Looking at the classrooms and the age groups, they found one that met the requirements of Ino's appearance. A foot to the door sent it flying into the far wall, "'Sup, H-Two-Hoes! We got us a hooker to play with!" The classroom was silent at Naruto's boisterous attitude and playful commentary.

The teacher, a fine, young woman with long, baby blue hair, looked to 'Maro' in shock with a blush on her face as glitter flew before her eyes and she heard a loving, sexy man's voice ask her huskily, "Can you take care of this miscreant, Milady?" "Wh-What?!" And that was gone. "I said, 'quit staring at me, it's creepy and rude'! Anyway, I caught this one," He pressed his hand down on Ino's head, making a squeaky noise reverberate throughout the classroom which got some of the students to laugh at the odd noise, getting Ino to blush in angry embarrassment.

"Skipping class. She even went so far as to say that she wasn't going back to, and I quote, 'that bitch, Mikiho's class for anything'." The now named Mikiho glared at Ino menacingly, making Naruto smile sweetly as he knelt down to whisper into Ino's ear, "Have fun relearning everything before the Genin Exams!" "Actually, today's the Genin Exam, so she's going to have to do things the old fashioned way..." An evil grin crossed the fair skinned woman's face, which made Maro and Mars smirk evilly too. "So you're gonna have her fight a Jounin or Chuunin to death or incapacitation? _Sugoi!_"

(uncue music) Mars' excitement and beauty made the students feel uneasy around her and either jealous or suffer nosebleeds. Mikiho was still staring at Maro like a fangirl when Ino coughed into her hand and glared at her 'teacher', the glare saying 'back off, bitch, this one is mine'. "Hey, Miki-chan," The fine, young woman blushed at his choice of honorific while Ino was seething on the inside, making Mars smile as she whispered perverted fantasies they could enact with Maro out of the equation.

"Would it be alright if Mars-chan and I fight her?" Mikiho looked to him curiously before looking to the ceiling with a finger to her chin, "I don't know...We haven't had to use this type of graduation for a few years, so it's not really a good idea to have a Jounin or Chuunin who doesn't know this...'darling' child at least a little. But since it hasn't been used for so long," She bit her bottom lip, making Maro smile at her honest personality while Mars felt attracted to the fine specimen of a Kiri woman, _If things go as well as planned then Yama-chan's gonna learn some things!_

"I guess it's alright, if you tell some of the students what it's like to be a shinobi of our village!" Maro and Mars exchanged a glance, they'd done things like this before so they knew how to act in situations of this sort. "I don't know if they really wanna know about little, old me! After all, I'm just one lady. And Maro-chan's always keeping jerks off me, but if they really wanna know..." The whole classroom cheered to know about the attractive pair, while Ino was also curious of what they would tell the class.

"Then I guess we don't have a choice, Mars. Alright," Maro said as he strolled up the walls to sit crosslegged on the ceiling while Mars sat on the Mikiho's desk after asking if it were alright. "Where to begin? I guess the beginning's always best, but our early lives weren't that interesting, so I'll skip to the parts kids like these days: the action. Our first mission as actual shinobi outside the village was to escort a merchant caravan, they were peddlers of wonderful medicines that could heal nearly any injury or illness. The common cold, never existed after it was used. Infections, history! They would be able to heal entire nations if they had the proper funding."

"But since the medicines were so important and the ingredients so rare, they were targeted for their wares. It normally would've been considered A-rank, but the Sandaime was under clever. Very clever, so clever in fact that he found a way to erase any trace of them from history books and most gossip. Unfortunately, as everything else, the best laid plans go awry. We were to escort them to Nami no Kuni where a serious sickness was taking lives upon lives."

Mars looked somber at the mention of the sickness, her complexion and modest garb was a clear indicator that she was descended from Nami. The entire class noticed the sympathetic look Maro gave Mars, making them listen in. "On our seventh day on the trip, bandits found us. They out numbered us ten to seventy-five, not great odds even for our Jounin sensei. The bandits got to the carts and set them alight, burning them to ashes with the recipes for the medicines and ingredients list. They then went for the peddlers, torturing for the medicinal recipes from their memories. Mars and I were only thirteen at the time, fresh outta the academy with no true combat experience. Sensei told us to run back to the village for help, which we wanted nothing more to do had our teammate not sold us out and ran off after tying us up and leaving us for dead!"

The entire class was silent, Mars had tears in her eyes at the hard memories. "When the bandits went for us, our sensei stopped them from killing us and gave us the time to escape our bonds. We ran, we ran for our lives to escape certain death. In that time to get back to the village, the bandits tracked us down to kill us. We were stubborn though, always laying traps and spending only half an hour asleep at a time per night, it wasn't easy. It was brutal, the times we had to kill them ourselves to stop anymore from finding us. As soon as we got back, we nearly died. We were exhausted from little to no rest, almost no rations and trauma of seeing our entire mission go to Hell. The moment our feet touched Kiri ground, the bandits came at us with nothing held back until we found the Sandaime there, standing right in front of us, beating the bandits into the dirt like they were nothing. We're forever working to honor his sacrifice, and ever since that first mission Mars and I've been damn near inseparable! What started in tragedy, continues in grace and joy..."

Tears fell from their eyes, glad to let that off their chests. The class was silent, before clapping started up slowly until it was an uproar of praise and gratitude for trusting these complete strangers with their traumatic past. Maro dropped from the ceiling and wrapped his arms around Mars in a comforting hug, which she returned with a happy look in her hurt eyes. "The moral of this story's that not every mission ends in victory, not every battle is won by the victors and everything we do is big deal. Remember that, kids, 'cause if you take even a shred of something for granted...it just might be ripped from your grasp before you realize it."

The students were teary eyed at the pain they saw in the two Jounins' eyes, the trust they'd been placed with and the sincerity they'd spoken with. Even Ino, who knew they were acting, had watery eyes. "But enough of the past, it's time to look to the future, or more importantly: the future of a certain Gaiden..." Ino then gulped in fear as Mars and Maro took her outside the academy for her Genin Exam.

(Cue: Eminem ft. Rihanna-Monster/Shawn Mendes-Stitches) Mikiho took her class out to see how it went, bringing a clipboard to mark off-"What's your name, girl?" "Her name's Yama, Yama Oni. She's my cousin's daughter, Miki-chan!" Mars' chipper tone was heartfelt, and it made Maro smile to see his partner in high spirits. "Alright, Yama, first off is Taijutsu. Show us what you've learned outside of my classroom, since I'm obviously such a bad teacher!"

"Remember, Yama-chan, just 'cause you're stuck using Taijutsu doesn't mean we are. So don't be surprised when-" "Start!" "Akuton: Kuroki Furea!" Maro opened his mouth, inhaling as black sparks started entering his mouth, before he shot forth rockets of black fire. "That happens!" Mars finished with a sweet smile as Ino tried to dodge the rockets made of black fire. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT JUTSU?!"

"Oh, you mean Maro-chan's Akuton affinity? It's nothing special, just a side effect of having to be transferred onto Yagura's team. His youki started to fuse with Maro-chan's coils, while my own affinity's nature based. Case in point, Shiton: Chi to Hone no Tsume!" Mars' hands began to morph, her skin becoming furred and red, her nails lengthening into claws and the inside of her hands were padded. "This is the power of the former Yondaime Mizukage's teammates, monstrous is it not?" She asked angrily, feeling hatred boil in her blood as she charged at 'Yama' with the intent to leave a lasting impression in the minds of those gathered.

Maro's rockets didn't stop coming, only ceasing to recharge after about fifteen or so shots. Yama ducked under Mars' clawed fist, aiming to punch her in the elbow to break it when she was tripped from behind by the green haired beauty's leg, letting the lady slam her fist into Yama's stomach. Suddenly, Maro started screaming in pain, holding his throat as black sparks flew out of his open, silently screaming mouth while flames dripped out as liquid. "MARO/MARO-SAN!"

Mikiho and Mars ran over to the pink haired man's side, trying to help him in some way as he hit the ground and started flailing around. He held his throat and started to gasp for breath. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?!" Mikiho shouted out in worry, making Mars look to her with tears in her eyes. "O-Our exposure to Yagu-chan had a negative side effect on our coils, whenever we use our affinity based jutsu we suffer from pain. I hardly use mine, but Maro uses it almost religiously because he sees it as a blessing since he was never able to master any jutsu except those he the ones acquired and invented from being with Yagu-chan...There's nothing we can do but wait for this fit to end..."

Mars held Maro's head in her lap, making sure to keep his flailing from causing him a concussion. "Shiton: Taika Ashi..." Was the jutsu Mars muttered out, making her clawed hands transform into actual paws. The paws she had were still red furred, but these paws had small scales overlapping the lower areas of each individual lock of fur, protecting her tender fur from the black, liquid fire that leaked out of Maro's open, gasping mouth. Slowly, the sparks stopped flying and he wasn't drooling black fire anymore. "Better now, Maro-chan?" She received a nod, making her smile with tears dripping onto his face before he tapped his chin with his two fingers.

"Get him some water, now!" Mikiho signaled to one of the students, all of whom had rushed over when they'd seen Maro-san flailing around in agony. The student Mikiho signaled ran into the academy and soon after returned with a full water skin, handing it to Mars who then placed it to Maro's lips after lifting him up a little, which made him start drinking from it greedily until Mars pulled it away so he could breath. He took a few grateful breaths before getting up quickly and rushing Yama, who rolled out of the way and leaped at him with a kick to the head.

He raised his arms into an 'x' in front of his face, keeping the younger shinobi's foot away from his head area. But what he got instead of a groan in disappointment was a smirk, as Yama flipped back and launched herself at Maro. The pink haired man twisted out of the way, causing Yama's launching to send her right behind him before he jumped into the air with a spin and landed on her back, making a painful crack resound throughout the courtyard.

Maro prepared a slam, raising both hands as a combined strike before Yama flipped him off her back, sending him onto the academy wall where Yama ran up to fight him. "Chakra control down, huh? Smart! You decided to watch older shinobi as they trained their Genin so you could avoid sitting through class. Damn, if only I'd thoughta that at your age...I'd have been outta the academy on the Genin Exam without any trouble!" His praise only left him open, allowing Yama to roll behind him and kick him right in the family jewels. And all the males in the courtyard or spectating from anywhere else winced in sympathy, while Maro was left crumpling on the wall.

"Dirty tricks, eh? Well, two can play at that game, Yama!" His legs were swung at Yama's head, transforming in the process to become dragon talons. Bending at the back, she dodged the attack and then straightened up once more, before Maro's fist made contact with her face and knocked her focus to shit, causing her to fall to the ground with a heavy thud!

He dropped to the ground and knelt next to the platinum blonde, "How'd she do?" Mikiho looked to her clipboard, checking over everything she'd scribbled down on it. "I'd say she did quite well for a student who hasn't spent a day in class, makes me wonder if we should let her teach students in the village as a lesser-field training!" Maro smirked at that, "No surprise. She's related to Mars, so it's almost genetic that she's this good. What were your digits, Mars?"

Said pink-red haired beauty tapped her chin with her eyes turned skyward in thought before she said smugly, "I'm pretty sure that my Taijutsu was ranked just under the Rookie of the Year by about a point, three-point-five if I'm to hazard a guess! What're hers?" The teacher looked to her clipboard again before looking to the sky in calculation, "Three-point-four! Incredible, I think I might have to talk to the Mizukage about this to issue a lesser-field training program!"

(Uncue music)Mars smiled at that, remembering older days where that was the norm. "I'm glad we were helpful, does she need to go through everything else or can we just go?" Mikiho looked to her with a sidelong glance before nodding with an equally happy smile, "I don't need to look at her other skills if her spar with Maro-san was anything to go by." "Great, that means we can head home sooner and I can get to sleep!" Maro was already outside of the Academy grounds at that point, arms folded behind his head lazily while Mars picked Yama up and carried her after her teammate.

"Have fun, Yama-chan?" Mars asked with a sweet smile, walking next to Maro with Yama on her back in a piggyback ride. "Not really..." Yama groaned painfully, bruises having been left by Maro's attacks. As soon as they left the sight of the Academy Ino started to revert back to normal with her companions doing the same, "How did you two know how to act back in the classroom like that? It was like you'd rehearsed it thousands of times."

"We weren't lying." Was Naruto's simple answer, getting Mars to smile playfully at the Uzumaki while Ino was staring at him confusingly. "But, you-I-huh?!" Mars smiled at that, saying kindly to her red haired companion, "I think she needs more information than that, Naruto." A sigh was the Kitsunin's response, "Fineee! Mars and I've worked together on missions, the one you heard about in the classroom was our first one together. I'm a jinchuuriki, meaning I'm connected to one of the Bijuu, but that also prevents me from having a natural summon species. So I take a tag of paper, write a summoning species seal on it, then write my name in my own blood and bodda-bing-bodda-boom: I've got myself a temporary contract! Mars was the first one I made a temporary contract with. It was an accident actually, I got the Tsuki Usagi and Nekomata seal form confused for one another so I went for a combination to see if I got both and I-well-I got...the bitch carrying you-OI!"

He was hit by one of Mars' tails, while the nature spirit was humming a chipper tune of warning at him. "Anyway, you're stuck with her, not me. So that's a plus-AHOI!" The same tail hit him in the back of the head again, sending him into a nearby wall of the empty alleyway towards the inn. "I'm not that bad, just a little...hard to handle at times! Oh look, we're here." And indeed they were, as Naruto had flown through the open door into the bar counter where Tsunade had been drinking and now found her relative with his face in the bar. "Hah, lightweight, can't drink without hurting himself!"

Pulling his face out of the bar, Naruto said testily, "Look who's talking, boozer! You can't hold your sake without getting hammered almost instantly!" "You wanna go, bastard?!" They were literally butting heads now, lightning sparking between their glaring eyes. The door had been closed by a civilian before Mars kicked the door in with Ino over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "'SUP BITCHEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" As everyone turned to the vulgar mouthed woman, the majority of the inn was blushing or on the floor with fountain of bloods coming from their noses as Mars stepped past their heads with her rabbit/cat-like paws. "Who killed them?"

"Maybe your lack of clothes, perhaps?" Was Naruto's honestly curious offer, making everyone who was still conscious either facepalm or facefault. "Hey, Naruto, how's about you and me play a game of 'Will It Booze'?" A look of amusement crossed their faces as they clapped the other's hand as they passed each other, tossing Ino onto Naruto's back as he rushed off to get who knew what. Mars leaped over the bar, grabbing a few things that had no correlation: a bottle cap, a broken shot glass and a few burning papers from the brewery underneath the counter.

Naruto came back, holding a somewhat concerned Ino in his mouth by the scruff once again. In his hands were a bunch of wooden splinters from the door Temari destroyed, the hinges from said door, pieces of the wall he'd destroyed earlier that day, and shreds of blankets. "Let's start/start!" They said as one, making everyone in the room who was conscious, which was all of the Konoha no Juichinin and co., worry.

"Alright, which to start with? Mars, opinions?" The nature spirit looked at the options before saying smugly, "Let's start with the hinges!" Naruto smirked at that and brought out a long, black sickle blade with white, ornate symbols along the length of the blade. Its handle was wrapped up in bandage material, and it was accentuated with three black spikes on the outside of the handle. At the end of the handle away from the blade was what appeared to be a kunai blade.

"Zutazuta ni Suraisu; Naka!" He tossed the hinges into the air and sliced through them once before he started slashing through them as a blur at almost every angle. Suddenly, he stopped and the hinges broke into shards that fell into shot glasses after hanging there for a second. Sighing in relief, he resealed the weapon into a seal on his exposed shoulder. "That went better than expected..." Out of the blue, several slices appeared on the bar's woodwork. "That's what you're expecting?" Was Mars' smug question, making Naruto sigh tiredly with a nod before sitting down and breaking his stool.

"Yep, better stand then." He did just that and then filled his and Mars' glasses before clinking against hers and downing it in one go. "Oh, that's..." Mars swallowed hers at the same time as him, coughing after doing so, "Harsh! Damn...Never doing hinges again, don't want the rust in my system, holy fuck!" It was going to be an interesting evening for everyone...

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a wrap ladies, gents an' other! I hope y'all enjoyed that fight scene I made there, an' I hope it's better than some of my earlier fights 'cause those weren't that great. If y'all're wonderin' why Ino's Taijutsu score seemed so low for a Chuunin, it's 'cause the seal Naruto placed on her kept her in a Henge that's solid. So her performance was kinda shitty compared to what it'd be without the seal keepin' her in the form of a Gaiden. Not a lot of questions I can think of, so as always: R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism, an' SEE YA-G'NIGHT!


	35. Some things shouldn't be said

Whaz up ladies, gents an' other! Let's see how I can screw-I mean fuck-I mean...ehh...FUCK IT! I mean fuck 'round with this shit, 'kay?! Anyhow, I'm gettin' started whether anyone's ready're not. Short disclaimer for ol' times sake: I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any of the other animes I may/may not bring into this series.

'Paraphrasin'

_Thoughts or emphasis_

"Normal speech"

"**Demonic speech or Inner Sakura**" (Haven't used 'er in a while, gonna try an' reintroduce 'er ass into this)

**XXXXXXXXX**

(Cue: Taio Cruz ft. Flo Rida-Hangover) Naruto was sitting there, swishing the alcohol around in his shot glass as his eyes seemed to see into more than what was there. The game of 'Will it Booze' had ended by the time everyone in the inn was feeling hammered from watching them, making them stop for fear of giving someone a murderous hangover from their game. "So," He said calmly, his voice only loud enough for his niece to hear him.

"So?" Tsunade asked testily with a slur in her voice from how hammered she was. "How's my niece been these past few years..." Was Naruto's quiet question before downing his shot, while Tsunade was trying not to choke with a blush on her face. She'd always hated his place on their family tree, as well as the fact that he was both younger in appearance and age than her even though he was higher up in their family's hierarchy.

Swallowing with a gasp afterwards at the effort, "I've been fine. But it should be me asking you that!" She said soberly, any enjoyment from drinking being gone from Naruto's party-killing aura. A smirk grew on his face as he kept staring at his shot glass blankly, "I've been fine, _Mei-chan!_" His use of the word for niece was clever, as well as useful seeing as he'd seen the developing rivalry between his former opponent and his niece. Tsunade wanted respect and to be taken seriously as a Kage while Mei had all of that while still wanting to become the first female Mizukage, they were each other's status polar opposite.

Only a few sets of ears were able to pick up on the conversation between the two bombshells. Those ears belonged to the redhead's student/daughter, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Anko and Kakashi. The silver-haired cyclops, white furred dog, Aburame heir, and Inuzuka heir all had wide eyes while Anko was smiling that her son-figure was starting to open up to his relative as Isaribi was doing the same, leaning against Anko for support from the atmosphere of alcoholic stimulation.

"Why is it that you hate me, Mei-chan? I've been nothing but polite," Tsunade snorted almost inaudibly at that, not interrupting him seeing as he was a tough adversary she wasn't sober enough to fight. "Done what I can to make your life easier," A groan of pain was Tsuande's response from all the headaches her uncle had caused. "And I've even made acts of peace or gifts to settle any misunderstandings. And yet, you still hold such hostility towards me, why?" His question was simple but it held much more meaning to his niece besides what was at face value.

"'Why?' Why?! Why?! I'll tell you why, asshole! Every time you're around you're either causing trouble for me, your friends, or others who've nothing to do with you! You're a walking disaster, just look at the Hell you've encouraged these poor kids into!" The faces of all the shinobi who had come to become Jounin were seen as a single image with separate sections for each one of them. "They are going to die, and it's all your fault. How can you act so calm when their deaths are on your head?! HOW, DAMN IT?! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THE THING THEY CALL YOU?! When we met, all you would talk about was killing, eating the dead, getting stronger, surviving or protecting your friends...And now? All I see is a man who doesn't know the meaning of the word 'friend', why are you so calm?!"

"All the times we've talked you act as though you're in control, like you're superior to everyone else in the world. And you don't think that effects them, effects your friends, effects _me?!_ Your niece! I know all about our family tree, I knew from the moment I found out who your parents are. Your parents were great shinobi, and you dishonor their memory by acting like the lives of these twelve Chuunin mean nothing to you. Your attitude towards the village is hostile, towards me it's like I'm incompetent or aren't deserving of my title, towards your friends you act as if they aren't there and are just objects...WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH?! _WHY?!_" The anger in her eyes as she slammed her fist against his chest, he'd decided turning to look and stand in front of her would make her feel better, making his feet break through the wood and send him into the ground until he was at hip level.

She fell to her knees and started babbling on about respect, her lost loved ones, the war and evil she had seen, the pain and loss of being constantly on the move and how her own family was betraying her like her grandfather's crystal had done for its wearers. By the time she was done all of the Chuunin from Konoha were awake and listening to the two powerhouses. Tsunade had resorted to powerless, normal hits that didn't even make Naruto flinch. The blonde Hokage wouldn't let herself cry, all she needed was to get this off her large chest, and Naruto was taking that with ease.

Soon she was finished, breathing heavily from taking few breaths and from the lightness she felt now. "You done now? 'Cause no matter how you dress it, Mei-chan, you haven't earned my respect." Everyone in the building who heard him had wide eyes, all except Anko, Jiraiya and Isaribi. "What do you mean, Teme?!" Pulling himself out of the hole in the ground Tsunade had forced him into, he said with a pop of his shoulder and collarbone being relocated, "Your demeanor and attitude aren't deserving of respect, Kodomo. You may have my ancestry, but you and I aren't related. Relations are based on some similar quality of two or more persons, you and I don't have that. Not even close. The only thing we've in common's our lineage, but that's nothing to go off of."

"When we met I was a hormonal, short-tempered, and hotheaded psycho. I've matured more than I was when I was fifteen, Kodomo, and in that time I've become much more of a level-headed and dependable psychopath. I'm still a psycho, no amount of therapy can change that, but I've learned to curb my insanity to a level that it's both manageable and acceptable by both public and private parties. I've become a sensei, a father, a cousin, a an uncle, a rolemodel, a rival and an ally of many. My connections aren't that many, not as many as Jiraiya-sensei, but enough that I can know what's going on in other countries to a relative degree. But each of my connections is someone I consider an ally and a part of my kur. All of my relatives are distanced between each other, yet we're tightly knit even with that distance there. Our clans are ancestral and dead-loyal, but our loyalty belongs not to those undeserving!"

A sound of a selection was heard, as the faces of Isaribi, Anko, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Temari and Ino were seen in a pinwheel of the imagination. "What makes you worthy of an Uzumaki's loyalty, after what your family did to Uzushio? We did what we could for you, and when we needed you, you left us out to dry and die. But that's not the problem, is it? You want my respect, the respect of the Kitsunin and your uncle, and with that the rest of the shinobi world's respect since no one looks at me like a pushover anymore."

"But, you've gotta realize, Kodomo, that I've got next to no respect at all for you. You've done nothing to earn that, all you've done to gain my respect is bitch at me to prove you're a human being. And, going off from what I said a moment ago, I'm not as respected as I'd like or pretend to be. All the respect I get is from killing enemies, most of the time in the grossest of ways. My most memorable method of killing is eating my enemies, which's what's gotten me into being a high A Rank shinobi." He said this with a sigh of sadness for the lack of resignation _he'd_ relieved. All of the recognition belonged to the Demon he'd been as a teenager.

"All of the recognition received towards me's belongs to the Demon...I don't mean my Bijuu, I mean myself. When I was a teenager, I was a demon in my own regard. As the Demon I got myself quite the, uh, fanclub...Mostly women and men with a vore and/or gore fetish!" Those damned, slitted, piercing, blue eyes stared into Tsunade's soft, chocolate orbs before flashing red for a split second and sending chills throughout the shinobi nearby.

"That's all the respect your looking for, the respect of the Demon, not me. Everyone, everyone who looks at me sees the Demon, not the Kitsunin...I-" He stopped at that, hesitance obvious on his face. "I-I'll give them a show. I'll give them a reason to fear the Demon and, in turn when I tell them that you're my niece, they'll give you the respect you're looking for since our connection's not well known..." The look of surprise Tsunade gave him was accompanied by her arms wrapping around his frame and squeezing him blue until what they thought was his soul floating around. Anko, seeing her son in danger, grabbed the apparition and reinserted it into the redhead before tapping the Godaime Hokage's shoulder as a message to stop murdering her uncle.

"Arigato! Arigato! Arigato!" She kept repeating, making Naruto's ears feel ready to bleed with how loud she was. Pushing his niece back, he took grateful, deep breaths and tried to knock the ringing out of his ears. He then noticed that Tsunade was speaking to him, making him say rather loudly, "Wha? I can't hear you, your loud 'arigato's made me deaf!" The look his niece gave him made him turn around only to find his former fangirl glomping him, _Just like old times..._ He thought before he realized that she was drunk off of the aura Mars and he had given off. It was a good thing Mars had returned to the carbuncle home area, otherwise Ino would've been sexually harassed to a new extreme.

"I found you, Naruto-kun, and you're not getting rid of me anytime soon. Not like-" She suddenly hiccuped, making her giggle before passing out with her chest in his face. "Just like old times, eh? Nothing's changed, the only thing missing's the fact that we're younger, I'm a Demonically-thinking psycho/sociopath and only four kids know even a little bit about me..." Were Naruto's mumbled words, making Anko come over to him as she rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "It'll be okay, Gaki, you'll see. We'll all see."

Naruto, seeing that he had to see with his eyes, removed Ino from his face which made her groan at the lack of warmth and pleasure generated from him talking and naturally high body temperature. By this time, Tsunade had passed out from alcohol, making Jiraiya pick her up and carry her up into her room. "No, no one'll see. 'Cause once I'm done, no one's gonna remember who _I_ am to care. All they'll remember's the Demon I was as a teen, eating people's hearts out literally only for my own pleasure. Ripping apart human beings on a whim. Brutally murdering those who might've had families, all for a few laughs. I'm really just a demon who doesn't know the blessings humanity gives us."

Anko, knowing where this train of thought was going, punched him in the face and then slapped him soon after. "Snap outta your shit, Gaki! How many times've I told you, these kids aren't going to let you take away their memories again. They _want_ to remember you, get to know you, die by your side-" She then saw those were the wrong choice of words, "Like Hell they do. I'm gonna be nothing but a reminder of what they can't be: damn-near immortal! I have to watch you die in front of me. I don't want them to die by my side, I want to die by their's! Like for several others, I want someone to be able to wave me off as I cross over. But I can never have that, if I make new kur or belonged ones they'll only be a reminder and replacement for what I once had."

"I'm doomed to be alone. I'll have to watch my mother die in front my eyes, I'm gonna see my kids die before me, I gotta know my belonged ones become nothing but dust when I want nothing more than to be by their side while they want to be by mine...I'm all alone, and I can never know happine-" He was once again struck, this time by Temari with her fan and Uzukaze, sending him into the bar. "Damn, I'm getting too used to this..."

What he saw really made him feel guilty. There before his eyes, was a pissed-from-drunken-atmosphere Temari with a sad auraed Uzukaze. "Shut up, you Demon eyed bastard! Don't you dare say that shit again, or I'll kill you personally, you got that?!" Seeing he was about to get his wish, he did the only thing he knew how to: He screwed around. A puff of smoke surrounded him before revealing a partially nude Mitarashi Anko dressed in a bikini made of snake skins, "Hey~" 'She' said seductively with a wink, making most of the shinobi in the inn look at him(Her?) with shock and blushes.

(Additional cue: Timmy Trumpet ft. Savage-Freaks/Hollywood Undead-We Are/ Fall Out Boy-Thanks for the Memories/ Awaken the Giant-I Fooled You) She transformed into Hinata in a hoodie that was zipped in such a way that her breasts could be partially seen while still retaining her modest aura. Her hoodie had eye-openings so when it was zipped up all the way and pulled down the 'woman' inside could see the world with those large, moth/owl-like eyes. The sleeves were sewn at the ends into mitten-like appendages that 'she' flapped like wings to show them off for what they represented. 'Her' hoodie's material looked like it was made of moth wing-silk, a soft material but able to withstand the constant flapping of the insect's wings. The real Hinata was blushing up a storm at the perverse attire Naruto had imagined her up into.

"G-G-Gomenasai!" 'Hinata' stuttered out with a blush, bringing her arms up to her chest to hide her large breasts like the shy girl 'she' was. Kiba, being drunk and altogether unaware of reality, strolled over and said just loud enough for the whole bar to hear, "You didn't have to dress up for me, Hina-chan. You look gorgeous even without it o-on..." He soon after collapsed at Naruto's feet, making the disguised Kitsunin tap the dog-lover with her foot like he would normally even though he looked like Hinata. "I'd say he's gonna have one Helluva hangover tomorrow, meaning..." 'Hinata' looked to her double and pointed at her before pulling the buxom blunette next to the unconscious Inuzuka.

"He's all yours, girly!" He had reverted back to normal, looking Hinata in her pupilless eyes with his piercing blue, slitted orbs that sent chills down her blushing body. "N-N-Naruto-k-k-k-kun..." His face had been blank a moment ago, but now he was scowling lightly at her. "Girly, you don't even have any idea who I am..." Closing his eyes once, he opened them to see he was in the arena the day after the next. His opponent? (I wanna be evil, ya'll 've no idea _how much_ I wanna torture ya! But...SCREW IT!)

**Competitor's Box**

_Is he really serious about making the population fear him again? I saw what he was willing to do when we were younger, and I know how much he was feared, but is he really willing to throw that all away after all he's done to gain acceptance?_ Temari's thoughts were interrupted by her son's comforting gripping of her palm, the closest thing Uzukaze could do to holding her hand reassuringly. _It'll be alright, Kaa-san. Tou-san's always been loved, you're a fine example, Kaa-san!_ His endearing title for her as well as the obvious fact that he thought his parents were om that kind of relationship made her both blush and smile at her son.

"Thanks, baby..." She whispered, making her son's wrap around her hand tighten happily. Tenten came out of the hallway, in her hand was a medium sized scroll. She twirled it around her hand for a moment before resting it on her leg. She sat down comfortably, thinking hard on what her old classmate had said to her. _'You won't understand until you know it's time. But keep this close until you see the stars align...' He said. What does that even mean?!_

"What's in the scroll, Tenten?" Neji's voice brought her out of her reverie, "What?" He groaned at that, hating to repeat himself. "I asked, what's in the scroll?" A look of uncertainty came upon her face, "I, uh, don't know actually. Hehe! Naruto gave it to me, but he didn't say what's inside. All he said was that I should keep this until I see, 'the stars align'. And I've not a clue what that means!" The Hyuga prodigy sat down next to his teammate, a look of thought plastered on his face.

"Maybe it's a test or some form of training. He's always been somewhat training excessive, after all?" Tenten only shook her head sadly, "But we've never known what he's actually like. We've only seen the afterimage of what he _was_ like, the Naruto we see before us is the Naruto that's been with us from the start. Naruto's always been an enigma when we think about it...No one ever talked to him besides insulting him, no one bothered to try to know him, and he's always been alone. Imagine how that effected him, an innocent boy at the time we knew him, all alone everyday of his life. This," She gestured to the arena floor where Naruto was dancing away from his opponent's strikes like it was boring. "is all we're ever gonna get to know Naruto..." The morbid atmosphere was broken by a shout of pain from Naruto on the arena floor.

**With Naruto**

He'd been hit. That last strike had been well aimed and Naruto had gotten cocky, but he needed that to happen to strike fear into the onlookers. The strike had been to his shoulders, leaving them immobile until-SNAP! With just the flex of his arms, they were relocated and everyone was either disgusted or freaking out. His eyes closed once more, this time to open abruptly for the world to see his eyes were blood red again. "Thanks for the memories, Hinata, but I'm gonna have to kill you now!" Were his exact words, bloodlust apparent in his voice and actions as he dashed at the blunette with the intent to leave a long lasting impression on everyone later. _Fear me, Hinata, fear me for this fight..._

"Thought you knew me well enough to use '-kun' at the end of my name, eh?!" He said as he appeared in front of her and slashed his clawed hand for her throat, slow enough for her to dodge. She ducked under the slash and twisted behind him before turning to find he was behind her with a claw ready for her head, to which she flipped over him and received a bloodthirsty smirk. She landed and went to trip him, succeeding in knocking him off his feet only for him to roll until he was at a fair distance. His smirk never stopped being there, even when he gathered youki into his claws before sending a rising of earth towards his fine opponent.

"I was told all of you'd been training your...fine asses off during those three years I was away. Yet I haven't seen anything to believe this, as my student was able to catch all of you in her Kiragenjutsu. But then again, kids aren't supposed to be relied on when it comes to serious work!" Hinata rolled out of the way of the rising rocks, only for her to elbow her superior in the face, making him groan before he bit into her arm and held on. She started twisting, flipping and Juken-ing him all over, only making him make noises of discomfort and pain before she chopped him in the throat. He let go of her arm and crumpled to the ground, making her run over to him out of concern before she was caught by his chakra claw by the face.

"Why? Why are you acting so weak towards me?! I know there's more power in here," He said as he placed his other chakra claw to the center of her chest, any perversion nonexistent for the moment. "So WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO COMPASSIONATE?! SO CARING?! SO WEAK?! I've seen you train in the Juken when no one was watching." Her eyes widened at that, as did the Hyuga audience present and in Konoha. "All the times you thought you were alone when you practiced, I watched to make sure you didn't push yourself too far. That's what I've done for years for you, Ino-chan and Beri-chan. But here you are, acting like that NEVER EXISTED! WHY?! IT MAKES NO SENSE!"

He threw Hinata into the near wall, making her gasp in pain and got many to wince in sympathy for the poor girl while a few were being held back from committing suicide by getting mixed up in Naruto's fight. _He doesn't understand compassion aside from his kur unless it's got an ulterior motive!_ Ino realized, her thoughts being transmitted to 'Dusty Tails' Temari who only nodded with a light grunt of confirmation. Naruto appeared in front of a still recollecting-her-breath Hinata as the pieces of wall floated in front of her and in between them both.

His youki covered claw was sent for her heart, only for Hinata to push out of the wall and spin like a top, making Naruto's claw pierce the wall. Eyes wide, he then received a palm to the face, sending him sprawling with a slight bounce until he got his bearings and went with the sprawls to a stand. "That's more like it! About time you got serious, Girly, 'cause I ain't gonna be holding back much longer..." _Please._ Naruto thought somberly as he charged at his opponent, youki covering his forearms now as they blazed a bright red-ish orange. _Hinata..._

Reaching his enemy, he went for her chest once more, intent on ending this fight quickly. Everything vanished at that, turning to black. _Forgive me._ Light surrounded the two of them, blood spraying from Hinata's chest and back as well as Naruto's mouth. He was coughing blood from his sharp canined mouth, but Hinata's wound was worse. Naruto's claw was piercing her torso, blood leaking from her chest and back which her former crush's arm occupied. "N-Naruto-k-kun...I-I l-l-loved you...w-wh-wh-w-" She stuttered out, getting Naruto's eyes to widen in shock and horror.

"W-w-wh-w-why..." With that said, she slumped against him, her eyes lifeless and empty as she let go, happy that she had finally told him but sad he had hurt her. Naruto tossed Hinata's limp form away from himself and crouched to the ground in fear as his hair bristled. This was only the first stage of his next irrational actions. Hair lengthening, youki covering and shredding his skin, tails of youki forming behind him, he rushed her. He rushed with the intent to destroy this being who would bring about a foreign concept into his once safe, comfortable, painfully familiar world. "**DIE!**"

Just before he could reach her, Kiba and Akamaru hit him as one cyclone. "KNOCK IT OFF, NARUTO! SHE'S DOWN, YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL HER!" "**She shouldn't have said that! She shouldn't have told me! She shouldn't hAVE BEEN! rrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!**" Shino sent swarms of his insects to consume Naruto's youki, as he'd been around him enough times for his insects to develop the capability to consume youki instead of dying from trying. Choji became a rolling boulder that rammed Naruto into a wall before stopping but keeping the redhead pinned long enough for Shikamaru to catch his shadow to restrain him.

"Got him." Naruto was still thrashing, unable to move his body but able to thrash his head about like a beast while he grunted and growled loudly. "**LET ME GO!**" "No. Not until you calm down." Sakura rushed down to Hinata's side, beginning to heal the wounded girl with fervor before Shizune came up next to her and said calmly, "You're skilled but this takes more than one to heal her." "**Do as she says, Bitch, even _I'm_ not strong enough to give you the boost you need for this!**" She nodded and moved over for the older iryo-nin get some room. Today had started out fine, besides Ino disappearing after saying it was for training and how they'd all woken up with hangovers from Naruto and Mars' game of 'Will it Booze' the night before, but here it was, going downhill fast.

Naruto smirked all of a sudden, chuckling darkly before all out cackling maniacally, his shadow was thrashing now before breaking free of Shikamaru's shadow grip and joining Naruto's youki covered form. He was now shadowless, like a true monster. Like a true demon...

(I wanna be evil 'gain! But...I can't 'cause I've gotta meet my quota of at least 7,000 words per chapter... Additional cue: Rise Against-Savior) Now free, he roared at them, sending them stumbling back before a wind was sent at him from his betrothed(Sorta?). "**What is this?! My chest hurts, but I haven't been injured, so that can't be it...WHAT IS THIS PAIN?! rrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!**" His body was engulfed fully in youki, his size increasing to be that of a small house and his pain and rage grew larger. "**DESTROY!**" The moment his eyes fell upon Hinata, he charged with glee in his rage-filled eyes that his confusion would be no more soon.

He'd already won, so the battle was legally over, meaning that it was fine for Tenzo to intervene. Wooden pillars started lacing over and around Naruto's large form, making the large vulpine being look around confusedly before tearing through the wood easily. Seeing he'd need help, the others pitched in where they could. Sai drew up large elephants, the beast now holding Naruto's clawed forepaws with their trunks so he'd stay down long enough for the others. Out of the blue, Temari landed on his back, Uzukaze on her hand in between his shoulder blades. _WAKE UP, TOU-SAN!_

"**deeeeeSTROOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYY!**" Before he could continue roaring or charging, he returned to normal size but he was covered in purple, star-lit-sky-like markings. Lee and Neji came out of the Competitor's Box, each striking where they could or how they could. Neji took a Taijutsu stance, "You're within my divination. Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" Naruto was then struck repetitively, each palm strike hitting one of his tenketsu and leaving him wobbly before falling to his knees in gasps. It took a few moments before the Kitsunin was finished gasping and started laughing maniacally, "**This is the best you can do?! If this is what Konoha's best have to offer, I worry for the future of the village of burning leaves! I see what you lack, what you strive for, what you can't have...And it's amazing you're not all dead! HAHAHA!**"

He went through a series of handseals, making Sasuke in the Competitor's Box activate his Doujutsu. Finishing with his sealing, a group of peacock feather-like appendages of light purple chakra started spreading out from behind him. The 'Last' Uchiha slammed his fist against the wall, gritting his teeth in rage as he yelled, "WHY CAN'T I COPY YOUR JUTSU?!"

More cackling ensued, this time in a condescending fashion as Naruto placed a hand to his head before removing it to look Sasuke in his swirling eyes with that damned smirk. "**A hidden kinjutsu that's something which**** can't be ripped off, Brat! This is actual chakra, enhanced though it may be, but chakra nonetheless. It's almost like Tenpa, but weaker yet stronger in its own right. This is Sutahane, power of the stars fallen down as a Kami no Namida. Anything you do, I can replicate better! Yoku!**"

The feathers gathered together on Naruto's back, taking the shape of-"WINGS/WINGS?!" Was the unanimous shout of shock from the entire audience, near and far, before Naruto landed at the Kage Box where he looked to his niece proudly. "**Whatcha think, Watashi no Mei?! Neat, huh? And, to the man who taught me: Arigato, Akahoshi-sensei.**" Naruto said this with a bow to the Hoshikage, making the man bow in return before patting the young man on the shoulder as a sign to stand that they'd set up during the younger Kitsunin's training trip. "You don't need to address me as teacher anymore, Sutsugyosei. We're equals now, in both power and respect, as we've both repaid our debts and done each other good. Now, on a more serious note; did you do as I asked for when you used this power?"

A nod answered the man, seemingly unaffected by Naruto's proclamation of being Tsunade's uncle. Everyone else was either stunned stupid or checking the vital signs of those nearby. A sigh of relief from the older man answered the redhead, before Naruto's slitted eyes narrowed as he leapt out of the Kage Box and hovered down to the ground. Wings receding, Naruto landed with a crash as the ground beneath his feet cracked and dug up as a crater. "**Since things are going smoother than planned, I think I'll have some fun...**" He disappeared before reappearing in front of Hinata with the intent to kill her, before he was punched away from the girl, making him sprawl as he bounced into the far wall. "LEAVE HER ALONE, NII-SAN!"

"**rrrrRAAAWWWRGH! KEMONO!**" The feathers gathered around Naruto's body, his form seeming to disappear into the star-spangled-purple as it took the shape of a six tailed fox. Its color darkened until it looked like it was made of the starry night sky with clouds of color inside. "**THIS IS THE POWER OF THE STARS!**" Just as he said that, what appeared to be bones in the shape of stars became visible in his tails, making Tenten's eyes widen. _THEY'RE ALIGNED!_ Unrolling the scroll with haste, as the others distracted the large fox's attention, she bit her thumb and smeared her blood on the writing.

A puff of purple, stardust-filled smoke answered her. Out of the cloud stepped a strange creature unlike anything a normal person could've possibly seen in their lifetimes. It was about as tall as a person, its feathered wings and body kept close to stay as inconspicuous as possible; a feathered tail came down from its tailbone; and at the brow of its beaked face were two string-like feathers with glowing ends. "Who dares summon me..." Said the creature, a definite male voice escaping its toothed beak. There was an accent to his voice, an accent unrecognizable to anyone but Akahoshi, Jiraiya and Naruto.

"What are you?" Turning, he laid his eyes upon the young woman with buns in her hair. "I see, so it was you, girl, to have summoned me. Why?" She pointed at Naruto, uneasy from the hawk-like head of the creature before her. His expression looked like a glare, when it was really just a blank stare. He once again turned, seeing Naruto's astral form, a sigh left him as he placed a taloned hand to his face before strolling towards the fox and running through handseals no one could replicate from both complexity and lack of hand fluidity.

"Remove this power from one unneeding. Take this strength from one unrequiring. Strip this energy from one undeserving..." He then spread his wings, the astral energy leaving as visible wind into his wings before he folded them and left the returned to normal Kitsunin to retrieve the scroll from Tenten. "Return my scroll to me, girl. You have no need of it nor a desire for it." She gave him the scroll, removing her hands from it the instant his talons wrapped around it, before he vanished in a puff of purple, stardust-filled smoke.

Naruto laughed goodnaturedly, the markings receding back to his seal where they remained, as he sat crossleggedly. "You figured it out. Good. Very good! Would've taken most people forever to understand. Anyway, everything went according to plan!" "Does that include nearly killing Hinata?!" The hostile attitude came from Kiba, only making Naruto's smile seem forced. "I don't know what you're talking about. Hey, what happened to her?" He looked behind the group to see Hinata on the ground, unconscious but breathing.

"YOU!" "Really? I don't remember doing anything to her. Unless I was...OW!" He was struck by Temari's fan, knocking him out in the process. Everyone in the audience was still stunned by Naruto's proclamation of his relation to Tsunade, although a few had already figured out that Naruto wasn't someone that could be understood, just endured. (DAMN IT! I WANNA END IT HERE, BUT IT WON'T LEAVE ME BE-*I begin whimpering outta self-pity in a corner as the leather-cloaked man comes into the room and brings me back to the keyboard* Him: Keep going, thou art almost there and thou art doing fine. Me: *I nod with seriousness in my eyes* Shouldn't you be watching over Dragon Arc or hasn't that come up yet? Him: Thee knows that tis but a game of patience...)

Temari's fan was resting on Naruto's unconscious head, his face in the dirt, while Temari held it with her hand at the top calmly. "Looks like he's forced himself to either forget it happened or he's in complete denial. No surprise, he's never known love aside from family, and I doubt he's been entirely trusting of that either." But, just like all the other times, the Kitsunin awoke and rose from the ground. "Nice to see your still you, Mari-chan. Don't want you going loopy on me. Now, where's Ino-chan?"

"Floozy said she's going to training a few hours before we got here, so I'd wager she's still training." Naruto let a dangerous smirk cross his face, "Well then...Might as well contribute to her progress, right?!" And he was gone! He stomped one leg into the ground, causing a crater to form underneath him before he leaped into the air, reaching halfway up the nearest wall of the arena. His excitement wasn't unwarranted, as he could feel and smell the power coming from Mars' special training.

As he ran through the village, he couldn't help but wonder how it was that carbuncles learned how to train people so quickly. Just three days and she was ready for the next part of the plan. It was still a risky plan of having Mars, one of the strongest carbuncle alive, training a young Chuunin with little to no experience she could recall of nonhuman creatures who held nothing back. When they'd gotten back to Konoha and along the way to Kiri, he and Tsunade had stayed in contact. The messages also included mission summaries and the reports given, but not _once_ did anyone from the Konoha no Juichinin face off against a summon species that they hadn't heard of.

All he could do was hope Ino-chan had survived mentally as well as physically...

**With Mars and Ino**

'You fought the Kitsunin back at the academy, but the thing you don't understand is, he and I are nearly equals in power. Only difference? I've got the experience even he lacks!' Those had been Mars' exact words. Said carbuncle's greatsword-sized knife passed by her head, barely being dodged. 'Okay...' Had been the platinum blonde's response, understanding that the red carbuncle wasn't kidding when she said those words beforehand, so she had almost taken a step back before taking a Taijutsu stance. 'Even so, Mars, I'm not coming this far just to back out just 'cause you're stronger than me!'

Mars threw her javelin-sized fork at the Yamanaka's midsection, the intent to hit her almost palpable as the options were very limited. Ino, acting intelligently, sidestepped the attack with a spin that ended up catching the red carbuncle's clawed fist. She then went with the fist's momentum, spinning again, this time jumping onto and off of the large fork, landing on Mars' shoulders with both feet down. 'That's exactly what I wanted to hear.' Were the sincere words spoken by Ino's personal summon.

Three tails went rigid and crooked from the pain, traction of the sandals pulling on her fur in a painful manner, before she jumped high into the air. Her summoner was sent flying off her shoulders and then caught by the basically nude nature spirit, a devious smirk on her red-furred face. _Going down._ She thought playfully, Ino hearing it clearly from her psionic abilities, as the corporeal spirit's tails wrapped around her and they neared the ground.

Just as they were about to hit the ground, blonde hair became damp and sharp, cutting the tails deep as they wrapped tightly around the young woman. She grunted out in pain, releasing the kunoichi a few meters above the ground, which was all Ino needed. "Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri!" Ino shouted, a fast-moving jet of water coming off the ground and up to the falling Mars, making her eyes widen and a slightly frightened face come into existence.

The jet of water was upon her now, and it hit, or so Ino thought. Water droplets flew through the air like rain in a storm as it becomes a gale, Mars standing there in midair, making her summoner's jaw drop and eyes widen. "What? You really thought that only Naruto could do this? He courses youki into his feet, and with youki being so dense, keeps him in the air like it's solid ground. But spirits like myself, we use Shiki!" (Additional cue: Sofia Carson-Rotten To the Core/ Hollywood Undead-We Are. No shit 'bout my song choices, 'kay?!) Mars was gone, appearing at Ino's side with her entire body spinning, her tails triking her summoner into a nearby building. Said structure cracked, each splinter spreading from the indent the Yamanaka heiress was in with all of Ino's joints popping painfully more into place.

"AHCK!" Was all Ino could utter before Mars' foot came into contact with her side, sending her into another building, this time flying through the wall and into the dining room with a bounce on the table, making the family's eyes widen in surprise and back up as the nature spirit came through the hole. There was a hum in her throat as she strolled forward, her breasts bouncing with each step and her tails swishing mischievously. "Don't worry about us, just continue with your day!"

Her tails caught hold of Ino's ankles, pulling the groaning girl with her until she was thrown out a wall with no hole. All of a sudden, Mars hand Ino slung over her shoulder as she rose in the air with each step. She looked to the damage they'd done so far, feeling pleased at the village she'd one known with a sneer. _This isn't my home anymore, I don't have to feel guilty for destroying things...SNAP OUTTA IT! I've gotta meet up with Uzumaki before he comes looking for us._

The pink eyes of Mars held a history, a history unknown to most mortals. Her life hadn't always been like this, there was a time...when she knew what it was normal to hear the name of her species. Something zoomed into her eyes, a different seen before whatever was looking into her past. A battle was being waged, the different sides fighting for no reason anymore. Blood was no longer blood, but currency. And weapons weren't made to protect or to carry a warrior's spirit, they were made to collect wealth and wear the pasts of pointless killers.

There was no fire like most would imagine a battle to be, it was a plain, foggy forest and grassless clearings. Where would be buildings were pillars of stone and flora. There she stood, surrounded by the dead. There she stared, eyes filled with depravity. There she stood, ready to pay for her crimes. There she stood, there...She'd commit the greatest sacrifice to save the families of innocent and groups of corrupt. There...She spoke her name for the last time as the stone, fur, power and near deathlessness came into being around her.

Reaching to the sky in a sign of resignation and a vain attempt to escape her inevitable fate of her choosing, a fate she'd wish to never come to meet...Stone crawled up her body, fur preceding it, from her the toes of her now-paws-once-feet as it climbed to her now two pairs of top-of-the-head ears. As it reached her head, she let her tears fall down her cheeks. The tears she'd held for nearly countless battles, for close to an unknowable number of kills, an almost endless amount of pain-causing.

With her last breath, she shuddered out quietly, "My name is no longer..." The stone was slowly creeping up her neck now, "...Akabatsu Ririkika..." (Uncue music.) And with that, she was petrified as that which she'd summoned for years, atop a mountain of corpses that she had created with the help of her summons. There she remained, three tails now existent and petrified. There she stayed, two pairs of cat/rabbit-like ears on top of her head folded back and down in grief. There she held stance, her tears traveling down her body like a lost spirit searching for its family from days and nights in life.

Those tears, traveling through petrified fur and skin, found their way down to the ground where they touched not a mountain of bodies, but a mountain of soil. From those tears sprouted tendrils of plants that crawled up her petrified form and pulled her into the ground, where she would rest...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a fuckin' wrap ladies, gents an' other! I'm sorry that this chapter seemed a bit forced, but I like keepin' my quota of 7,000 words an' up, so there were areas where it was mostly me just improvising. This is somethin' of a self-esteem thing for me, but I reread almost everythin' I post, so when I looked at how I made most of my OCs, I found that they're a little too 2d an' lack material character. So this chapter was supposed to expand on Mars and Ino bondin' as well as Naruto's reaction to Hinata's feelin's for him.

He'd grown up knowing only neglect, abuse, an' lovelessness. So when he first met Anko, he's untrustin' an' it took a while for 'im to get to where he's at with his semi-adoptive mother. But, he's never met anyone who _loved_ him outside of distanced friendship an' shaky kithship. Hinata's sayin' of lovin' his demonically-inclined ass almost confused him more than Ino's forgiveness of him during the trip in the Kiragenjutsu he'd gotten them in. His reaction wasn't outta character for him, 'cause he's never known love like that. Knowin' familial protectiveness an' concern, sure; makin' friends an' keepin' them safe, absolutely! But love?! HELL NO!

Anko loves 'im as her own family, but that's a stretch in an' of itself since she never had anyone like family 'cept Orochimaru. She can't love 'im the way we think of family. They've a mutual understandin' of solitude an' pariahdom, an' that's 'bout it for family connections for 'em. Hinata thought she loved 'im, but now 'er feelin's are comin' into question from seein' what he's actually like. But she said it 'cause she needed to get it outta her system, an' she did. It only backfired from makin' Naruto reciprocate her feelin's to instead make 'im go rabid for killin' 'er an' denyin' anythin' concernin' their fight.

I know I'm ramblin', so I'm gonna shut up. Only question I can think to answer's why Isaribi's glad she's actually fourteen, but it's kinda obvious when given enough thought. Imagine if ya'll oblige, an' picture yourself in the shoes of a fourteen year-old girl stuck in the form of an seventeen-nineteen year-old. Glad you're not gonna be made fun of 'cause ya don't look like you're still developin', but since you're still fourteen ya can turn down idiots without them comin' back after your ass since ya gotta mention you're basically the daughter of the Kitsunin, a dangerous, high B-low A-rank threat shinobi with power in each attack as well as a highly overbearin' personality that branches off into protective fatherhood.

If any idiots who think you're theirs try anythin', your adoptive father/sensei's gonna either kill 'em or scar 'em so bad they might as well be dead. That's why Isaribi's glad she's younger than she looks, 'cause she's able to be flirted with an' not feel any negative repercussions since her father-figure/teacher sees her as one of his most precious people, he won't hurt her or do anythin' aggressive against her unless necessary. That's why, if it makes any sense to anybody 'sides me.

As always: R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism, an' SEE YA-G'NIGHT!


	36. Wonders in a horrorland

Whaz up ladies, gents an' other! We're gonna see Ino's progress to reachin' Sage Mode with Naruto an' Mars' 'assistance'-MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! *I start coughin' after I notice a length of platinum blonde hair is impaled through my left lung* I'm unable to breath alluva sudden...Wheeeewwww...

'Paraphrasin'

_Thoughts or emphasis_

"Normal speech"

"**Demonic speech or Inner Sakura**"

Jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He reached them at the rendezvous point: the highest tower of natural stone in the village. Once he got there, he was met with a clawed, red foot to towards the collar bone which he dodged from quick reflexes. "Nice to see you're still a hostile bitch, Mars." Said carbuncle answered the snark in kind, "Nice to see you're still an unlikable prick, Naruto." They glared at each other, their old rivaling personalities becoming more obvious than before for the Yamanaka heiress.

"Hey, behave you two! I thought this was to train me so I could use Sage Mode?" Naruto and Mars turned to her at that and said as one, "Shut up/up!" They smashed their heels on her head, knocking her to the moss-covered stone with a grunt of pain. "Ow..." The nature spirit and Kitsunin's heads were now butting, their killer intent circulating around their bodies in a visible coloring of evergreen and sun-spot orange.

"You wanna go, Cow-tits?!" His derogatory nickname for her made her return the bard words, "Fuck it! Let's go, Hanyou!" Taking a jump back, they charged at each other and smashed their fists to each other's face, locking them in place from the power behind the strike. Ino rose now, strolling towards them and separating their fists from their faces, "Let's all calm down now and talk this out like intelligent, reasonable adults, okay?"

The two groaned as their fists were removed from the other's face, "Fine. Let's get you started on Sage Mode training. Naruto," Said redhead looked to the red-pink furred spirit curiously now. "Teach her what you can while I go back home and talk to the others about methods to make it our own-" "Wait, don't leave me alone wi-" "Ja ne!" And Mars was gone, leaving Naruto to growl out loudly his disapproval. He turned to Ino with all of his face shadowed over except for his left eyes which was glowing a strange violet. Ino gulped in fear, making Naruto grow a Cheshire Cat smile that was glowing violet as well, a ghostly sound escaping his mouth in the process.

(Cue: My Darkest Days-Save Yourself/TFK-Down/Avril Lavigne-Hello Kitty) Moving to take a step, he appeared in front of her as he grabbed Ino by her face and slammed her into the tree adorning the stone pillar they stood upon. "**Figure out how to gather Shizen Chakra...or DIE!**" He then withdrew his arm, and in turn her, from the tree's side and then threw her into a random direction of the village. She encountered several buildings, a few people and one or two birds. After meeting the short side of a building she was flying through the building's roof shingles before bouncing down to ground level off of cart and stall parasols. The moment she touched ground, she forced herself to crawl into a nearby pile of rubble her flight had created, intent on hiding in there to begin healing her wounds and working on figuring out what to do.

_Naruto-kun's no doubt come up with the idea of hurting me so bad I have to heal myself, meaning I'll have to stay put with how much damage I sustained. I have to hurry this up without raising my chakra levels above normal otherwise he'll find me for sure...C'mon, think! What was it he said the other day?!_ 'Remember Ino-chan, gathering Shizen Chakra takes patience, a heart devoid of irrational fear, and stillness alone in form. Remember that, or you won't make it...' Her eyes widened in realization, _That son of a bitch! He's trying to throw me off his trail! Well I see through your game, Naruto-kun, I see through it all too well! Now, just to heal my-Wait...Shizen Chakra heals wounds when in combat so that means I-_

A roar of excitement interrupted her thoughts. "That's not far away, I'd better hurry up." She crossed her legs and placed her hands into the window seal normally used by her clan for their mind jutsus, in front of her chest as she took a few deep breaths and let her senses branch out. _I'm a sensor-type, so I should have a slight head start over him. Okay, feel around for the chakra. It's natural, so that means it's no doubt coming from the earth itself. But how do I gather chakra from something else?_

Suddenly, Naruto ripped apart her shelter, making her eyes widen in surprise as her pupilless orbs met his now slitted, piercing violet one-with-blue-specks. "**'Ello Poppet!**" He then licked his lips as he ogled her, making her blush as the chakra vines surrounded her and formed that fist that swatted him away from her across the village. The sound of him shouting was all she heard, "**YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!**" He became nothing but a twinkle in the sky before landing in the roof of the Kage Box, struggling only worsened his situation until his niece said with a grin, "I'll get you outta there, hold on." She then punched him, sending him flying to the center of the village.

Ino, seeing Naruto's flying form, ran and hid in a nearby burnt building. The walls were mostly intact with no one in it, meaning she was mostly safe. _Okay, I need to clear my mind and gather the chakra of the earth itself. But that just begs the question: how do I do that? I should just shut everything else out of my mind, just forget about the homicidal, kitsune-hearted, handsome man..._ Realizing what she just called Naruto she blushed and started clapping her hands to her face, _nononononononNO! I'm not doing this right now! I have to focus or I'm dead. Feel the chakra around me, find a way to bring it within myself...But how?!_

_Wait a minute!_ An image of her large, chakra vine-created arm swiping at Naruto appeared in her mind. In that image, she saw the vines coming from the ground and winding around until they formed the ribs and arm. _THAT'S IT!_ She retook her earlier position with the window seal at her chest and her legs crossed, channeling her chakra into the ribcage that protected her body, when she changed the form with the vines entering her body.

She grunted, her body beginning to feel like it would burst. The vines became solid, making her grab one and try to rip it, only making her scream in pain! Suddenly, her body started to grow leaf-like fur, making her eyes widen in fear when Naruto landed in front of her with a stern look on his face. With his nails like claws and youki flowing through his hands, he clawed away the vines quickly, Ino screaming the whole while. Once he was done, he looked to her with a glare, his now blue-speckled violet eyes meeting her tear stricken face. "What did you think you were doing?" He asked too evenly, rage hidden in his eyes and barely audible in his voice.

"I-I-I...I was trying-" "YOU COULD'VE DIED!" He interrupted with a yell, his concern shocking her. "I didn't watch you grow for the past seventeen years just to watch you kill yourself! 'Don't be reckless', you once said to me. 'Don't kill yourself', you told me. Well look what you're doing! Trying to end your existence early? I DON'T THINK SO! AGH!" Out of nowhere he gripped his side and grunted as he fell to the ground, making Ino come to his side out of concern which only received her a snarl of anger from her longtime former-guardian. "JUST 'CAUSE IT SEEMS LIKE A GOOD IDEA AT THE TIME, DOESN'T MEAN IT IS! DO YOU'VE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIMES PEOPLE HAVE DIED 'CAUSE THEY TRIED A STUNT LIKE THAT?! TOO MANY!"

His voice rose, darkening until it was the frightening demonic voice he used so often now. "**I'VE KNOWN TOO MANY WHO WENT OUT TRYING TO ATTAIN SAGE MODE AND I'M NOT LETTING ANYMORE-ANY OF _YOU_-BECOME CASUALTIES BECAUSE OF IT! SO DON'T YOU EVER TRY THAT SHIT AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?!**" He gasped and coughed up blood that sizzled as it touched the ground, evaporating instantly, "**ANSWER M-AGHCK!**" His sounds of pain only made Ino feel even more worry for him before he slammed his clawed hand into the ground and pulled out a rock, a rock that started to glow in his hands before becoming nothing but separate slices of the same piece of sediment.

"**That's the power of youki...and it's stronger than chakra...if I'm holding this back and I can kill someone by healing them with youki, than what makes you think you can take Shizen Chakra directly into your coils?! ANSWER ME DAMN IT! ACK!**" Ino was backed up against a burnt wall, her eyes wide with fear of what he was saying. "**You don't take Shizen Chakra directly into your coils unless you wanna meet an early death!**" Randomly, he wrapped his arms around her as he said sternly as a threat, "**Try something like that again and I'll make your life a living Hell. And you of all people understand how well I can do that...**" She was stock still, fear overriding her better instincts as the chakra vines gathered around her into the ribcage and arm. The large arm slammed him into the ground, making his bones crack and his joints pop.

"Naruto-kun/kun!" Came the unified voices of both Ino and a now there Hinata. Both ran over to him, seeing as Ino's chakra-vine-arm was about fourteen feet long they didn't take long. Hinata wrapped her arms around her crush, completely forgetting all of the things he'd done earlier and glared at Ino, making the Yamanaka heiress stop with a confused look on her face before she saw that Naruto was nestled between the blunette's large breasts. (I almost said larger-*I'm then cut up with the platinum blonde hair again, making me whimper painfully*)

Sparks left their eyes and met in between them both, making Naruto smirk mischievously. _All this time and Ruru-purehurehu finally grows some ovaries to show her strength, at least she's grown a bit among other things._ His thoughts made him nestle closer to the 'lightly' blushing-yet-glaring girl's buxom chest, making Hinata moan at the heat he generated naturally. "Ruru-purehurehu-chan..." Naruto muttered 'in his sleep', making Ino glare at him for his earlier thoughts while Hinata's blush deepened. _He's using a nickname for me...aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..._ Hinata thought with a sigh escaping her lips as she brought her crush closer to her body, stroking his head tenderly while playing with his red hair. She stuck her tongue out at Ino, one eye closed as if to say, 'Score one for me'.

Ino was still glaring at the buxom blunette when the sound of Sakura calling interrupted, "Niisan, where are you?! Niisan!" The pinkette then caught sight of the other two girls Naruto had helped care for being very affectionate to her brother figure, making her freeze in place with a smile of good-natured sweetness. "What are you two doing to Niisan?" She asked sweetly, getting Hinata to wrap her arms tighter around her crush. "I'm protecting Naruto-kun from Ino-san's destructive advances!"

"**SHANNARO! THEY'D BETTER TAKE THEIR HANDS OFF HIM!**" Inner screamed with fervor, her feelings for Naruto skewed by the revelation of who he was for herself and her counterpart. All she knew was she felt strongly attached to him, her own chakra interlacing with Sakura's, making a shadow seem to cover half of said pinkette's form as she charged at the two 'holding him hostage'. The three of them saw two young women charging at them at the same time, their fists close enough together to be the same as they charged side-by-side.

Naruto, reacting as quick as usual, rolled out of Hinata's hold and appeared in front of the double vision of Sakura and caught both fists; ethereal and material. He grunted in pain, the power behind her strength driving him down into the ground a little bit before he raised a foot and lightly stamped on the ground, forcing them onto the top of a nearby building. "Damn it, that hurts! Now Inner, Beri-chan, relax...I'm fine, see? Or at least I won't be if you two keep trying to drill through me with your fists-Urgh!"

His words got the two kunoichi whose fist he held to look at him in surprise before they exchanged a look between each other and removed their fists from his hands. "**I need to ask him something, Bitch. Lend me control for a moment...**" The seriousness in Inner's voice drove home how important this was as Sakura internally stepped aside and let her colorless counterpart drive.

"**Naruto,**" Inner said seriously, her voice somewhat warbled enough for him to differentiate her from his former charge. "**Why did you eat those shinobi when you were a Genin and Chuunin? I've been wanting to ask you this since the first time I saw you eat another human being, and I want an answer. Don't beat around the bush like you did back at Konoha with Sakura's question about you laughing in Tsunade-sama's office.**" The Kitsunin looked to her, his breathing calm but his eyes full of fear.

Images flashed before his eyes at what he'd done when he was younger, making him groan in irritation. With a sigh he said loud enough for the other two girls to hear him, "I ate them because they tasted good. Nothing more than that, got it?" His tone was of finality, making Sakura and Inner glare at him before he glared back with those blue-speckled, piercing violet eyes. "**Your eyes...They're different now, why? Why?! WHY DO YOU KEEP CHANGING EVERY TIME OUR EYES LEAVE YOU?!**"

"Because," He said testily as he strolled down the wall of the building while stopping to look over his shoulder, glaring at Inner to stop while she was ahead. "Every time you stop looking at me I allow myself to experience more than you're able to live with. Now drop it, before we both do something we'll regret!" His words were laced with malice, dark rage intertwining his words together and eyes full of bottled up memories he shouldn't have hidden away. Inner, Sakura, Hinata and Ino all heard his warning and made the decision to leave the subject be until he was ready to spill the beans.

Out of the blue, a green carbuncle came out of nowhere and kicked Naruto off the side of the building. He landed in the market, a heavy thud resound as his body made a semi-shallow hole in a small crater, a groan escaping his lungs as he rose slowly from the dirt and pavement. "I'll take it that you're tired of hiding in plain sight, Earthshine?!" He said loudly, making the flying/hovering carbuncle to call down in a familiar voice, "DAMN RIGHT I AM, 'MARO-CHAN'!"

Naruto chuckled at that, having fallen back into his self-insertion in the ground, he got back up while dirt fell out of his light coat of fur on his torso. "Very well, Earthshine, at least tell Ino-chan who you are!" He called up to the green carbuncle. This carbuncle was also female, her figure similar to Mars' but less bust-more ass. On her back were two sets of what appeared to be wings, although furred. (If ya've seen the winged cat videos, an' not the ones that are photo-shopped or well edited, than ya've got a good idea of what they look like only larger an' animate.) She landed on the ground, her eyes full of life and pride, her wings folding to modesty's demands, her pawsteps deliberate and self-conscious while retaining regal self-assuredness, and her ears held at a half slant back to show her irritation with her appearance remaining like that of a normal carbuncle.

She reached the kneeling Ino, her three tails swishing behind her and around to her sides at times, "You must be the summoner Mars spoke about, am I wrong?" Was her calm question, her voice heavy with seriousness and her eyes critically analyzing every little detail of Ino as if she were livestock she was contemplating on buying. "Yes..." Ino got out hesitantly, nervousness in her entire being. Mars hadn't been around that often except for recently, so she hadn't haad enough exposure to her to even approach getting an idea of how carbuncle acted as a general fact, so she felt self-conscious around this new carbuncle. "I am the Bird of Hermes, I have eaten my own wings to make myself tame...I," She said dangerously.

"Am," She slowed down as she neared Ino, "The Green Carbuncle Earthshine, one of the Council governing my race and, perhaps, your trainer if you are worthy of my time..." Kneeling in front of the frightened girl, she let her see into her wizened, ancient eyes and let them shimmer with darkened memories. "What say you, mortal-misfit, lost child, warrior, kunoichi, killer, mother!" _It's like she can read my soul!_

"Earthshine, that's enough! Don't traumatize the poor brat, **not like you did to the last one...**" "Do not trifle in the affairs of other races, Fox! I must gauge her strength, her potential, her dedication, her heart, her soul. Do not tell me what to do!" A wave of killer intent exuded from her, crushing the entire village, making Naruto grit his teeth as he fell to his knees, breathing roughly and heavily. Punching the ground without strength, he forced himself to stand and glare the green-furred nature spirit in the eye as he raised his head and released his own killer intent with a human cry, "aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He then lurched, his back hunched and his front overshadowed as his own killer intent was almost forcing _him_ down!

Earthshine's four wings fell, their tufts touching the ground and her tails were flattened to the dirt, making her grit her teeth as she strode forward stutteringly. Her movements were blocky, slow as were Naruto's as they met in the middle, gaining speed as they neared each other and relieved all of their killer intent.

They suddenly removed all of the killer intent, rocketing them both towards each other, making their fists collide with the other's face. Naruto, roared in that demonic voice, sending Earthshine a good distance while he gathered youki into his open right palm, clawing at air as an orb of energy formed. "The second original jutsu of the Yondaime Hokage, Uzukaze Minato. Husband, father, protector, leader and war hero. Feel the power, feel his power, feel my power!"

While he was making the ball of power, Earthshine was getting her self straight. Flapping her smaller pair of wings until she was situated again and then started flapping her larger wings, sending her towards the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. The emerald at the very center of her forehead began to glow, as did the smaller two, one on each side of it like Mars. As soon as she reached him, she was done. Naruto flipped into the air and smashed the spinning orb into her face, sending her flying into Ino before Naruto outstretched his arm and turned it into an extended chakra claw that held her down as she thrashed atop the Yamanaka Heiress.

Said platinum blonde wrapped her arms around the winged feline/leporine, keeping her still as her expression changed from angered to shocked. "What...What are you doing?!" Ino answered kindly, "Hugging you." "Why?!" "Be-" "Because, Bird of Hermes, not everyone's terrified of what you are or what you're capable of, nor is everyone aware of said things. But I need to ask a favor of you..." The winged nature spirit, Ino, Hinata and a now calmed Sakura/Inner were looking to him now in confusion. "What kind of favor?" Naruto-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXPSYCHXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _THAT'S A FUCKIN' WRAP LADIES, GENTS AN' OTHER!_ HAHAHAHAHAH-SCISCISCISCISCISCISCISCISCISCISCISCI! I TOLD YA'LL LAST CHAPTER I WANTED TO TORTURE YA SOME, SO I'M MAKIN' UP FOR LOST TIME! SCISCISCISCISCISCI! NO QUESTIONS, JUST MY LAUGHTER! *I die laughin', leavin' ya'll unknowin' of what I'd write next had I survived* As always; R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism, an' SEE YA-G'NIGHT!


	37. To Hell with my persona

What up ladies, gents an' other! Don't hate me, please. I've given it some thought (Dangerous. I know, now shut up!), an' I came to the realization on how dry Naruto's character really is. An' on that note of characters, I wanna address somethin' I realized 'bout how I'm writin' this story: it's misleadin'. Naruto, in my own opinion an' eyes, isn't really the main character, antagonist, protagonist or really...anythin' 'sides the focus of attention. He's aggressive, psychotic an' altogether a threat to humanity upon contact. _But_ while thinkin' 'bout how dry he is, I thought 'bout how cliche his entire existence's kinda is an' how I really didn't want him to be the actual main character an' more of a focus point for the actual main character.

The population of the world they know's really the main character. Naruto's the focus, as are all of the other Jinchuuriki. If ya've paid attention really well, ya'd notice that Naruto's rarely alone for long or ever. He's normally interactin' with other characters in some way, normally aggressively or distantly. He's become less of a person an' more of an entity of interest. The population that meets him recognizes he's not really on anyone's side but his own, as he does bad things for good reasons an' good things for bad reasons. He protects those he views as his belongings, but he's ready to kill them at a moment's notice. He eats the corpses of his enemies an' acts remorseful to his belongings but highly destructive. Altogether, he sounds like a walkin' contradiction as he wants to protect people from the darker side of life like molestation which he suffered, yet he technically rapes innocents whenever he transforms into his female form.

In the beginnin' I made this story _really_ Ino-centric, an' that wasn't entirely intentional. It was to kinda let ya'll see that Naruto wasn't the main character, but the focus of the actual main characters. Although he is in one sense of the word, he doesn't really have that bit that makes him feel like he is. I focus on him 'cause that's what happened in the manga an' anime, but I do it 'cause he's the focus of interest for everyone. The Konoha 11's been puzzlin' over who he actually is from the beginnin' since they saw what he's actually like: hurt, healed, kind, cruel, evil, good, an' so much more yet he kinda lacks backstory as I basically put canon in the meatgrinder an' set it to the 'end-of-canon' settin'.

This chapter's gonna try to shed some light on who he actually is since I've written a few inconsistencies that some of ya'll've noticed an' that's 'cause they're supposed to be there. He doesn't want people to know who, or technically what, he really is an' in that mindset he weaves himself in a web an' den of lies an' half-truths. Sorry for rantin', but to me this needed to be addressed as I kinda overfocused on present-day Naruto in this story instead of making it seem well-rounded.

'Paraphrasin'

_Thoughts or emphasis_

"Normal speech"

"**Demonic speech or Inner Sakura**"

Jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

A pair of kunai launchers spun in slow motion into the waiting hands of a certain redhead. "Thanks, Amaru." He said simply, unrolling a scroll that released a holster in a puff of smoke.

"Sure thing, Naruto-san. Hey, I wantedto ask but felt it was rude: what's with your accent?" Naruto looked to the Reibi jinchuuriki quizzically before laughing kindly.

"I forgot, the Uzumaki are practically extinct so our culture'shanging by a thread...huuuhhh. The accent's due to genetics. Don't ask me why or how, but anyone descended from Uzu no Kuni has this accent." (Think of a Germanic accent only _very_ diluted by Japanese).

"Beautiful..." Was all Naruto could say asomething his eyes followed along the length of the launcher's barrel, but his line of vision pointed directly to the Soranin which made her blush. "Not a miss on the barrel," And reality set in as she realized he was talking about the launchers. He swiped his clawed hand down the side closest to him on both, releasing a cylinder with miniature kunai and senbon in both. "Fully loaded," He then pressed a button on the grip, making a slanted rectangular chunk of the handheld contraption. "And a hidden load of ammunition in the grip, just as I'd expect of a child descended from the Hephaestus Familia. The Himinn Land, I think is how it'd be pronounced in Uzu. It means 'Sky Country', as I've found some words weren't needed to be said but were implied and the language apparently functioned better than its neighboring countries' respective languages." (The launcher looks like a harmonious fusion of an M9 an' a Colt Anaconda with a slightly bigger openin' an' thinner barrel. It's crafted for lightweight, but sturdy an' powerful enough to shoot someone an' leave a mark they'll never forget, mental or physical.)

Amaru's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you know?" Her answer came as Naruto shaking his head in an animalistic fashion, morphing his head into that of a fox before the rest of him followed and he looked like a Great Dane-sized fox with two tails. He changed again, this time shrinking into a single-tailed fox with red and golden fur. The look of understanding that crossed her face was all the incentive Naruto needed to return to normal. Channeling a bit of youki into his index finger, sharpening his claw and making it glow a little bit, he started to carve something into the side of their barrels above the kanji stating who made it and the ammunition type.

His claw was pulled away to blow some of the shavings into his palm, crushing them and letting his youki-coursing-hand melt it into a small, misshapen ingot that he placed on the table before returning to his work. Amaru watched quietly, trying to make out what was being carved but being unable to.

A kind smirk came onto Naruto's face, his elongated teeth making him look like an animal in human clothes. "You can't read Uzu, Amaru, it's pretty much a dead language. It reads, 'Let this weapon inflict upon its prey demonic agony so they may learn the plight of its wielder.' It's basically a spell to make sure whoever gets hit by thsee babies' ammunition, they'll know how I feel everyday."

A look of understanding came to Amaru's face. Suddenly, a small group of people wearing shorts sporting the red cloud of Akatsuki, "This'll be easier than stealing candy from a baby!" The head goon'so voice was feminine and cocky, making Naruto smirk ferally with hunger.

Looking to Amaru, "You brought me a present?!" Pulling out his launchers, the carvings glowin b with youki, Amaru resting her head on her propped-up arm. "I didn't, but you're welcome nonetheless!" Naruto's smirk grew as his eyes glowed dangerously.

"Prepare to DIE!" And he started firing like a madman. Amaru, like any of the other Jinchuuriki, wanted to join the Kitsunin. But unlike the others, she wasn't about to spoil his fun or weapon testing.

Each miniature kunai and senbon embedded itself into the wannabe Akatsuki's bodies, leaving theme in pain and vulnerability. "Mind if I jump in?" Was the slightly nervous question of the Reibi Jinchuuriki, receiving a courteous nod for her to proceed.

"Be my guest! Where's the fun if you don't share, eh?" Naruto's cheeky grin made the Soranin smile back, before their eyes darkened and befell their prey. Screaming was all the nearby civilians could hear for a while, scaring them away from the nearby area. In that time, Naruto gorged himself on their attackers' flesh, all except one who was left armless and bleeding profusely. Said wannabe Akatsuki member began to cry and attempt escape before a maniacal-eyed Amaru stepped on the femur of his left leg, making the fucker's eyes widen in fear as she began to slowly add pressure until-SNAP!

That resounding crack made Naruto grin evilly and Amaru's eyes gleam predatorily as the man screamed in pain, curling up into the fetal position before Amaru let youki escape her body as her 'nontail' and wrap around his torso, squeezing it with a psychotic smile on her face and in her eyes as his ribs were broken _ever so slowly_; segment by agonizing segment.

The man looked ready to die of shock and pain, but before he could, Amaru healed him back to working condition only to return him to this state. As this was going on, Naruto finished eating and started sucking the blood right off his clawed fingers. "Their blood tastes foul and their flesh rotten, but...I suppose they'll do for lunch!" His face becomes a frown as Amaru's torture continues, making him place a hand on her shoulder which breaks her from her psychotic trance. "Let him go...He shouldn't have to suffer for his stupidity...he should die for it!"

Amaru's nontail wrapped tighter, crushing his lungs and heart, pressure growing to levels so high his head blew right off and all that was left was a fountain of blood which the Reibi Jinchuuriki began drinking from. (Her demon's a leech, whatcha think she's gonna do?) Naruto's eyes were tired, ever so tired as he started eating some of their clothes just to keep the populace unaware.

Finishing the clothes he could eat, he took the weapons and started coursing a hint of youki into them to melt them down enough to look old and worn, just enough to pawn them off as ancient tools. But before he could put them in a net and disguise himself, Amaru wrapped her youki non-tail around the weapons with an innocent gleam in her eyes, making him relent his rightful prize in exhaustion. Sitting down on the ground with his head propped on his arm, he started to drift off from exhaustion of everything that had happened recently, and Amaru caught notice just as he blacked out.

Flashback no Jutsu

A swing of a kunai awoke the young blond, his cerulean blue eyes wide as he barely dodged the attack, rolling backwards to a stand to glare at his rival. Before him was a younger Itachi, his headband being the only thing that made Naruto's eyes narrow. The Genin before him was barely trying, but the bewhiskered brat didn't give a damn, he'd sworn when they met that he would beat him. Gritting his teeth, he charged at the eight year old in the blue shirt with the Uchiha emblem.

"Bastard!" Was all Naruto said before he used Henge and transformed into a fox, as he'd found was his preferred form. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the fox, realizing Naruto's plan. When they were in the Academy, anyone who paid attention or cared enough to look learned Naruto was skilled at using jutsu while in Henge, a feat no one else could seem to figure out unless it was the form of a human. Seeing through Naruto's tactic and beating it were two very different situations entirely, but they'd always fought like this although normally it was a different form each time.

All of a sudden, Naruto leaped above the Uchiha and dived into the ground like a fox in foot deep snow, chakra obviously flowing to his paws as he dug below the ground. "Huuuhhh..." Came the sigh of Bakuke Ageha, the Jounin sensei of Uchiha Itachi, Uzuki Yugao and Uchiha Shisui. He'd always heard the brat was stubborn, but this was ridiculous. Naruto had passed with mediocre grades all thanks to Itachi and Yugao, but that had been worthless thanks to his lack of chakra control. Because of his large reserves, he was unable to create a clone worth even a single glance.

Everywhere else, Naruto was a great ninja: dedicated when he found interest, powerful yet understanding of what the entailed, able to keep a secret when he needed/wanted to and was reliable as long as he understood what was being asked of him. He wasn't that intelligent, but thanks to his friends' tutoring him he wasn't a complete dumbass and he was pretty clever if being able to graffiti the Hokage Monument in broad daylight without being caught was anything to go by.

Itachi had graduated ahead of the class, Yugao was a mystery regarding how she graduated without there being any record of it and Shisui was similar to Itachi but a year or two older. Naruto was a totally different story though. He was technically the same age as the other three, but his heritage left him aging at a different pace from everyone else as well as the Kyuubi being stuck in him.

Out of the blue, Naruto rose out of the ground like a dolphin out of the water and went to bite off Itachi's head when Yugao kicked him in midair and landed perfectly on her feet. The fox, however, was a different story as Shisui appeared behind him from out of nowhere and punched the young fox directly in the eight vertebrae of the thoracic spine.

With a soft thud and a yelp of pain, Naruto hit the ground unable to move before his wound began to heal like all of the others. His eyes narrowed, he shook his body and the sound of his vertebrae realigning was audible to everyone nearby, including the Anbu hidden in the foliage of Training Ground 11. The determination was in the fox's eyes, his chakra becoming visible as a flame or gale running through his fur indefinitely. Looking to Shisui, Ageha nodded. That one gesture let loose a living Hell for the vulpine-loving Gaiden.

Taking a running start towards the fox, the Uchiha boy vanished from sight for a moment before appearing at almost every turn Naruto made. Punching, kicking, chopping, elbowing, kneeing and other such things was what the fox suffered for his stubbornness. Bones cracking, cartilage breaking, organs moving painfully and muscles tearing was the end result before Shisui caught the fox in his arms, a frown on his face.

"Why won't you just accept that you're not going to graduate this year?" Transforming back painfully, the wounds all healed back to working order with Naruto beginning to return to normal as he punched Shisui right in the nose. A glare was all the Uchiha got as answer, getting the other two Genin to go in after their teammate as backup when Naruto turned his attention to them with his eyes turning to slits which they noticed.

They reached their former classmate with the intent to strike the bastard down when Naruto released what sounded like a feral child's roar, sending them flying backwards. "I'm not giving up until I become Hokage so I'll be taken seriously, Datteboyo! I don't know why I have this ever-burning hatred, this desire to murder, but I'll prove the village wrong that just because I have the powers like those of a monster doesn't mean I am!"

That was followed up by Naruto dashing at them with a cloak of orange-ish chakra covering his body in the form of a fox. Lowering himself to all fours, the blonde dashed forward with his four limbs blazing as Itachi went through the handseals, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Inhaling deeply, Itachi let loose a flamethrower while Yugao brought out her shinai that she lit on fire with Itachi's flamethrower as she channeled chakra into it, causing it to burn without turning to ash.

Regaining his composure, Shisui started channeling chakra to his entire body, going through handseals before calling out, "Jinton: Datsuroketto!" The swift-footed Uchiha's body was then covered in static electricity and a fine breeze before vanishing from sight and appearing in front of the fox-loving Gaiden. A look of surprise was what he was met with as Naruto fell on his ass, or so was thought before the tail caught the speedster in its grasp and held him there as the flamethrower came their way. Seeing Yugao's shinai take in all of the flames with a large deal of chakra control, Shisui vanished to appear behind the last known Uzumaki and caught him in a full-Nelson, holding him still as the purplette went for the last strike.

Naruto could only struggle pointlessly as the kendo sword of burning sakura wood, staring in terror of fire only animals know by instinct while the weapon's shape started to morph with the amount of chakra coursing through it for the time being. "Get ready, Naruto-kun," Yugao said somberly. "Because you're not going to win any time soon when fighting us. For this...I'm sorry!" With that said, she went to impale her weapon through their former classmate before Naruto roared again and rolled to the ground with his shoulder hitting Shisui's chest hard enough to knock the wind out of him. That's when Naruto took his chance and elbowed Yugao in the stomach area, leaving her without breath when suddenly shuriken started flying through the training ground, getting the blue-eyed blonde to use his former classmate as a shield.

But before Naruto could go for the final opponent he saw, Ageha punched the hyper-active knucklehead from the side of the head, sending him flying until he hit a tree with a crater in its side as a result. There he stayed without breath, pain remaining as he began to heal. The three Genin under him were still shocked at how well Naruto had fared against them. He'd had no plan, no strategic forethought, and there was a lack of method to his madness but he'd nearly beaten them had their sensei not intervened.

The cloak around the blonde started to fade away, leaving a teary eyed Uzumaki Naruto and a relieved Team Ageha. "Damn it! Why do I always lose?! WHY?! SO DAMN CLOSE AND I LOST!" His nails and teeth hadn't returned to normal, nor had his eyes, but he wasn't releasing demonic chakra anymore which was a blessing in and of itself. (Remember, Naruto's unaware of the Kyuubi at this point an' that means he hasn't made contact nor discovered the difference 'tween chakra and youki. Therefore, everyone else doesn't understand that either)

He was punching the ground now, tears running down his cheeks and sobs leaving his throat. The Genin looked to each other, lost as to what they were supposed to do. It was then Ageha saw what most people missed as he stared at the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. This is similar to how Ageha had grown up: nearly always insulted, at the bottom of the foodchain, ignored unless doing something drastic, hurt. He and his family had moved to Konoha from the Land of Lightning, sparking ridicule and hatred from the villagers for the part Kumo played in the previous Shinobi World War even though the Hokage had said that any immigrants were safe from prejudice and would be seen as allies.

Well, they were almost always prejudiced for their heritage and they were more often than not viewed as enemies of the entire village. So the sight of a crying Naruto at the scraping at the bottom of the barrel to become a shinobi really moved his heart with sympathy and anger towards the village for what it did to its own. "You can train with us and come with us on D-rank missions, but that's it so don't overstep your place, Uzumaki." The dark-skinned man's words made them look to him in shock and confusion.

"R-R-Really?!" Was all Naruto could stutter out weakly, hope burning in his eyes.

"_No, I just offered you the chance to grow as a potential shinobi for no reason other than to make you feel even worse when I tell you no!_" Naruto, not catching the sarcasm started sniffling again as the other four in the clearing facefaulted, that is before Yugao beat the blonde over the head with her no-longer-flaming shinai which made Naruto yipe and transform to scamper up a tree.

"That was sarcasm," Yugao grit out with a dangerous gleam in her eyes as she waved her shinai around threateningly. "Naruto-kun! Ever heard of it?!" All she got was a look of serious confusion and a tilted head from the fox, she groaned loudly in frustration, "You're impossible!" That got them all chuckling at their antics as they waited for their first assignment from their sensei.

Flashback no Jutsu

A few years earlier

Mikoto laid in bed, sweat glistening her brow and her skin as pale as the snow of the winter they were experiencing. Fugaku looked to his wife, holding her hand fearful that she might not make it as he prayed to any goddesses or gods who would listen. "Have...Itachi..." The matriarch of the Uchiha clan choked out, her throat dry as the desert of the Land of Wind. "Take Sasuke...away from the compound until...until I'm better...Find...find Naruto-kun...Tell him to find Naruto-kun, he'll...he'll find them somewhere to stay...until...until...until then. Yugao-chan...find her...too...she...she'll keep them in line..."

With that said, Mikoto closed her eyes to rest for a little bit. Her husband kissed her brow softly, feeling that if he weren't careful he would hurt her, before walking into the hallway with purpose to speak to his eldest son. Finding Itachi was no challenge as the boy normally spent time with his baby brother after their mother came down sick. The prodigy child was right now lulling his brother to sleep as he made his way to Shisui's side of the compound even though he knew that his best friend was sick too "Itachi!" The urgency in which his father said this made the boy turn around to look at his father worriedly.

"Will Kaa-san be okay, Tou-san?" Were the concerned words of a young Itachi, holding his baby brother close to keep him warm as he rocked him back and forth softly to lull him to sleep. Fugaku looked to the floor at that, worry for his beloved wife evident in his baggy eyes.

"I...I don't know. She told me to have you take Sasuke away from the compound until she and everyone else is better. Find Naruto, he'll find you a place to stay until this illness passes over! Do you understand?!" Itachi nodded with a serious expression on his face. "Also, find that Uzuki-girl. Your mother said she'll keep that troublesome Uzumaki in his place!"

Not even bothering to correct his father's choice of words-knowing full well that his father saw any trouble caused by the both of them as only Naruto's fault-he placed Sasuke down into the carrying cloth so he could get his winter wear on. Once dressed for the outside weather, he wrapped the cloth around his baby brother into a warm bundle before saying his farewells to his father and everyone he passed. Passing Shisui's part of the compound, he looked in to say his best friend good bye to which the slightly-older Uchiha nodded with a weak grin.

"Take care of yourself and don't clam up when you see Yugao-chan, okay?" His wit made the eldest son of Fugaku glare slightly before heading out.

**Uzuki household**

The sound of bamboo meeting wood was audible from outside the small kendo dojo the Uzuki's had in conjunction with their house. Coming up to the door leading to the outside, Itachi knocked without hesitance to do as his mother-through-his-father had instructed. As the door opened, it could be seen that Uzuki Yoki had decided to answer the door while his wife and daughter trained before-"IT'S SNOWING!"

And the door was closed immediately, leaving Itachi with a now awake and crying Sasuke in his arms in the cold before the door opened again to reveal Uzuki Kokanta answered the door, still wearing her kendo gear. "Ah, Itachi-kun, what brings you here? And with the little Sasuke, too? Is there something you need?"

Behind the armor-wearing woman stood Yugao in her own armor while her father peeked to see the boy at the door instead of just the snow. Yoki was a cowardly man when met with certain stimuli such as cold since he'd been attacked by Yuki-nin when he was young, so his reaction wasn't unexpected. He had a pointed-bushy mustache and a weak stature for a man in his late twenties. He wore cargo pants that looked baggy on him, the many pockets holding what could only be assumed were weights to help him stay in shape. His shirt was a hoodie made as a tight fit, revealing his less than stellar figure. Skin pasty as his mother's and his eyes the color hazel, he wasn't very outstanding but he was a kind man who'd put himself through Hell for those he cared about.

Removing her armor, Kokanta ruffled her short, purple hair to get the flakes from the old kendo suit out. Her figure was athletic, as was understandable for an on-again-off-again Anbu captain, and her attire was just yellow yoga pants and a sleeveless shirt that hugged her figure a little too much for the liking of the now lightly-blushing Uchiha. Yugao came up from behind her mother and lightly struck Itachi on the head, the suddenly jolt waking the prodigy from his trance and the dizzy look on his face made Sasuke laugh adorably.

"What do you need, Itachi?" Was the concise question of the young Uzuki.

"The compound and most of the clan's sick, so my mother told me to take Sasuke away and to find you and Naruto. And before you ask: I was told to find you so you'd keep us in line while my clan's sick. Naruto's a genius when it comes to making practically anything a dwelling and you're a master at disciplining us when-Ow!" He was once more struck on the head, making the baby Sasuke laugh amusedly while Itachi rubbed his head in pain.

"I wasn't going to ask, but thanks for telling me anyway. Now, about coming along..." The young purplette looked to her parents with a wordless question of 'can I go?'. Looking between each other, Yoki shrugged as he knew his daughter well enough to know she would go with or without his permission while Kokanta nodded after giving it some thought.

"Alright, but don't hesitate to thwack either or both of them if they do something stupid!" All that could be done in response to that on Itachi's part was sweatdrop as most mothers would say 'be careful' or 'don't forget to write' whenever their children left on a mission, but that wasn't anywhere close to the truth in the case of the Uzuki household.

"I will, Modir! Take care, Fadir!" With that said, the Kendo Princess went and got on her winter wear which consisted of a deer-hide cloak and leather armor underneath just in case. If it hadn't been obvious to the Uchiha prodigy before it would never have been even now, but thankfully he knew better. Although he didn't know where the Uzuki family was originally descended from, he was well aware that they weren't originally from Konoha and that their inherent homeland was obviously dangerous and filled with battle if they taught young ones to wear armor.

Hitting him on the head again, "Let's go, Hrafn."

A finger to his chin, Itachi asked carefully, "'Crow'? Or is it 'Falcon'?"

She didn't hit him, but he could tell she was thinking about it. "No on both accounts. I called you raven, as my family's ancestral home has no crows or falcons but it does have ravens as there was much combat there so they decided to live there to pick up the carrion."

Their conversation was put on hold by the sound of a crash in the road ahead and the shouts of several disgruntled citizens as they saw a fox running down the road and then to them at the sight of them. "Naruto/Naruto?" The fox yowled in the closest thing to a call to them as it ran up Yugao's body to curl up on her head like a hat as civilians came running down the street.

The mob bypassed them easily, chasing after the now 'gone' fox. "What did you do now, Naruto?!" Was Yugao's irate question, receiving her gekkers of indignancy as the fox trotted ahead of them happily like it had done something good or at the very least, entertaining.

"Naruto," Itachi's voice reminded the fox of something quickly as he transformed back to normal.

"Where's Shusui?"

"Sick, just as most of my clan is. That's why we're here: my mother told me to find you and Yugao-chan to help me take care of Sasuke." He gestured with his head to the bundle in his arms.

"Why'd she tell you to find us, huh?"

"She wanted me to find you because you can make anything home and she wanted me to find Yugao-chan so she can keep us in line."

Naruto nodded with a grin, "Well then...I know of a place where we can stay..." Starting to walk off, his bare feet leaving prints in the snow. The sounds of a girl crying attracted their attention to the woods, where Naruto and Yugao charged in stealthily to figure out the source, leaving Itachi to take care of his sibling. A few minutes later, they came back with a teary-eyed blue-haired girl of about a year older than Sasuke. She was of the Hyuuga clan if her pupilless, white eyes were anything to go by and of the main family since there was no seal on her brow. Her clothes weren't made for winter, they were summer clothes and the poor thing was shivering until Yugao gave her a rabbit hide-blanket, keeping her warmer than earlier.

At the sight of Itachi, she hid behind Yugao while blushing with a giggle at the sight of Naruto's confused face. "This adorable child says her name's Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga clan and daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi. Honestly, I'd just say we bring her along so we can use her as a hostage to get some of that money out of the legendary Hyuuga Bank Account I've heard rumors about!" He was struck by Yugao at that.

"We're not using children for personal gain, Idiot!" Yugao's heated shout received her an argument with Naruto which she won with a few more beatings onto Naruto's head.

They reached the Haruno household soon after their arguing ended, where the voice of one perturbed and distraught Haruno Mebuki whose ranting made Naruto grimace. "Oh joy, she's still pissed."

He was then struck by Yugao's wooden sword, "No swearing around children!"

"Oh, come on! It's not like he understands a damn thing I'm saying!" He was struck again, the same spot too. "Quit it!"

"Not until you stop swearing while the children are within earshot!" Was Yugao's aggressive comeback when the door opened to reveal a pissed Mebuki with a pink-haired child in her arms.

"So, the Demon comes back to honor his word, does he?!" Naruto growled at the women, his eyes turning to slits for a moment before returning to normal. The mother wasn't intimidated, more just pissed off more by his obvious 'threat' to her person. "Enough glaring, let's get to work, Demon. I won't even ask why your servants are here or how you managed to gain control of an Uchiha, but just keep them away from my daughter and we'll have no problem..."

Glowering at the woman, Naruto followed in with a stewing Yugao and an equally unhappy Itachi. The house wasn't anything fancy, just a two-story house with furniture that was both comfortable and functional. There was a tv, a fridge, a few potted plants to freshen up the place and a soft rug that Naruto took to rubbing himself into as a fox at the very sight of, much to the embarrassment and confusion of his friends.

"Don't ask," Mebuki said. "Long story. I know you're his servants, and it's obvious you two kept your personalities, but it's very clear you're self-aware and that's all the incentive I need to make sure to find a way to save your lives. Now, about the Hyuuga girl, why'd you kidnap her and what are you planning to do with her?!"

Itachi spoke for a still calming down Yugao, "We were coming here when we heard her crying, which got Naruto and Yugao-chan to investigate, giving us little, Hinata-chan here. Naruto wants to use her as a hostage so the Hyuuga's will pay us to for her safe return, but Yugao-chan and I don't really want to, so it remains to be seen what we do with her."

It was then that something clicked, "Crap! I've got to go get something, be back soon!" And like that, Yugao was out of the building. "I can't believe I forgot my traveling kendo armor for practice!" (Yes) On her way back to her house she passed the Yamanaka Flowershop, where she heard the angry voice of Yamanaka Inoichi as he slammed the telephone down on his desk with a frustrated groan.

Knocking on the door, she came in anyway, "Something the matter, Mr. Yamanaka?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's just that there aren't any safe babysitters to take care of my daughter while I'm gone. Now, what can I do for you, Yugao-chan? I hope you know that with the winter snow our flowers aren't blooming." From the back of the store crawled a platinum blonde bundle of joy who started trying to climb Yugao's leg without any success.

"Hello there, little Ino. Have you behaved?" The little girl nodded and tried to grab Yugao's shinai only for her father to intercept her.

"No weapons for you, my dear! Now, what is it you need?"

"I think I can help you with finding a babysitter for little Ino. I'll bring you to her after I get my stuff." With that, Yugao ran out of the flowershop to get her travelling kendo armor, which she carried around in a suitcase back with her before leading Inoichi with his daughter wrapped up in a bundle with him. Finding themselves at the Haruno household, they were about to enter before Naruto burst through the upstairs window after a robber who held a crying child with pink hair. "Excuse me for a moment, Mr. Yamanaka!"

Yugao gave chase after her blonde friend when Itachi came up beside her, "I've got your back!" They exchanged a nod as they gave chase after the kidnapper and fox-loving blonde.

"LET GO OF IMOUTO, TEME!" Naruto roared out as he leapt off a stall roof to sock a punch into the kidnappers masked face, allowing Itachi the chance to kick him into Yugao's shinai before the fucker leaped onto a rooftop, making Naruto go rabid as he started getting away. "Teme..."

Looking to Itachi with her shinai over her shoulder, smirking thoughtfully, she asked, "Do you think he even remembers we're here?"

"**GET BACK HERE, TEMEEEEEEEE!**" Naruto took off after the bastard faster than the other two could follow with their eyes. They took off after their friend when they saw him bounce into a building, causing a crater to form.

"Suck on this!" Itachi threw shuriken at the kidnapper.

"Nope!" The bastard deflected all of them with a kunai, and if they were to guess they'd say he were probably smirking underneath his mask.

Yugao came out of the woodwork with a skateboard from who-knows-where and rolled around the bastard a few times before spinning her shinai around her hand and striking him right in the face, giving Naruto the chance to swipe Sakura away from the bastard. With their objective met, they ran back to the Haruno household. Just as they reached the doorway, Naruto's ears twitched and he looked back towards where the would be kidnapper had been, "Something wrong, Demon?"

Mebuki's insult didn't even faze him as he handed her the pink-haired child. "Yeah, I haven't lived up to my title..." With that said, he transformed into a malnourished fox and loped back to the scene of the fight, where he located the would be kidnapper and ate devoured him messily while the parents covered the eyes of their children. Transforming back to normal, Naruto looked to the scared faces of stupid people and said to himself, "To Hell with trying to prove them wrong..."

To them he called out, "You wanted a demon?! You sure as fucking Hell got one!" With that said, he transformed and loped back to the Haruno household. He trotted in, blood dripping from his chin as he returned to normal, "They asked...I delivered!" Mebuki just shook her head and told Naruto to clean up before helping out around the house, to which he nodded with a blank expression. For the other two it was surprising that their friend would go that far.

"Nii...san?" Was Sakura's first word, making Mebuki look to her daughter in surprise and slight irritation that it wasn't 'kaasan' like she'd wanted, glaring at the blonde fox-loving prankster. All Naruto did was shrug nonchalantly, not really letting on how many tears of joy wanted to leave his eyes.

Flashback no Jutsu KAI!

(Cue: We the Kings-Sad Song) Waking up slowly, Naruto found himself in the presence of bright light shining down into his eyes with two silhouettes looking down to him as voices started to reach him. "Is he alright?...Don't give me that bullshit 'I cannot let you into a patient's room without superior consent', let me in to see my brat!"

Anko's voice was easily recognizable to the kitsune-hearted Jounin. "Sensei...Wake up, please! Why isn't he waking up?!...Give my an answer!" The voice of his surrogate daughter made him smile. If she had been his blood, he'd hope that Isaribi had turned out like that fantasized mother he could never have to help him take care of his student.

"C'mon, Niisan...You can do it..." His baby sister's voice, he'd never be able to forget that voice that had called big brother for the first time all those years ago.

"He's stable, but it's like he's resisting us..." That was his niece's assistant, Shizune. He liked her, she was nice to him and well-mannered towards everyone as much as possible.

"What happened to him?!...What do you mean 'he just lost consciousness'?! He's stronger than most of us and he wouldn't lose consciousness out of the blue like that!" That was the voice of his technically-betrothed, her aggression directed at someone he couldn't see.

"It's just as I said! He lost consciousness after eating our attackers, like he wasn't getting enough sleep or something...I don't know what did this, all I know's that he's unable to be healed with chakra so any medicnin trying are wasting time and energy!" Amaru's snap was causing him confusion more than Temari's aggression.

_Why are they all so nasty at each other? What happened? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry..._

"Why is it a waste of time, though, Amaru?!" Tsunade's tone was a threat to punch the Zero-Tail Jinchuuriki across the village. It was the scent of his old buddies from his third year in the Academy that surprised him, _Why are they here? They hate me now, thankfully, but that leaves me even more puzzled...Why?_

From the hallway he could hear the voice of Kakashi on a telephone, calling..._Sensei?!_ "I'm telling you, I don't know what to teach the only other student I have, Bakuke! I need help, and I can't really look to the other sensei because they don't have the experience you do, nor do they have the connection to Naruto that you or my only remaining student do. Please, can you help me?" _Why does he need Sensei to teach Beri-chan? She's grown just fine under his tutelage as well as my niece's._

All Naruto really knew was that the light was too bright and he was too tired to deal with any of this shit...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An' that ladies, gents an' other...is how ya make a cliffhanger! I wanted to give Naruto a bit more depth an' expand on his relationship with Yugao, Ageha, Shusui and Itachi a little bit too. Naruto's old considerin' how long shinobi live an' from the lifestyle he had in his apartment he should be dead, mentally or physically regardless of the Kyuubi 'cause that kinda oppression an' neglect shoulda broke him. He's tired of all the stupidity, the pain, the hate, the murder! He's tired of it all.

Not many other questions I can think of so as always: thanks for bein' 'ere, R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism, an' SEE YA-G'NIGHT!


	38. My past never knew what I was

Whaz up ladies, gents an' other! We're gonna see what the others feel 'bout Naruto's co-I mean 'sleepy spell', yeah!

_Thoughts or emphasis_

'Paraphrasin'

"Normal speech"

"**Demon speech, Inner Sakura or demon-like**"

Jutsu

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Watching the unconscious redhead had left her exhausted. More than that, it had left her even more worried. Here she was, a fourteen year-old in the form of a seventeen-going-on-eighteen-ish year-old, and her foster father was basically comatose. (*I'm drowned an' eaten by sharks*) Anko was sleeping on the couch at the foot of Naruto's bed, sleeping unhappily at the moment due to unease. Ino and Temari were sleeping at the sides of the bed, both leaning against it and mumbling in their sleep, making the Genin smile softly.

_They act proud and tough, but really they're just two girls who've fallen for sensei..._ Meeting the man who would raise her from scratch and teach her was something she never wanted to lose, no matter what happened. Looking to the ceiling light, she smiled as she reminisced about the day she met the man who she called sensei in public and father when alone...

Flashback no Jutsu

Uni no Kuni

A younger Isaribi was running through a small village as the sun began to rise on the horizon, a mob chasing behind her with weapons drawn when one of them threw a farming pitchfork for her throat. The pitchfork made its way near her tender flesh but missed by only a few inches, embedding itself instead in the wood of a wall, keeping her trapped against the building. Looking to the mob with wide, fearful eyes as she struggled to escape. "Please," She pleaded with fright. "Don't hurt me!"

"Ah," One of the scumbags said sadistically, rubbing his thumb along the flat of a butcher's knife with a sickly smile on his face. "The _monster wants mercy!_" The way he'd said it was satirically, getting everyone around him but Isaribi to start laughing as they prepared to kill their village's pariah. Just before they could touch her, she inhaled deeply then shot a torrent of water in a hose-like fashion at the mob, sending the attackers back a bit before using the torrent to blast the pitchfork away from her. She took off running down the street, looking for anything-anywhere-to hide from this cruel, misguided judgement.

The mob gave chase, one group of them taking off in a different direction, making the young purplette suspicious before she caught sight of young man in a bright orange long coat in front of her, getting her to skid to a stop fearfully. "Don't hurt me, please!" The stranger looked to her oddly, his eyes slitted and bright blue, before he saw the mob approaching from the left and and from the front with the sun at their backs. A sharp-toothed grin was all he did as he ruffled her hair lightly, making her flinch.

"Don't worry, child, you'll be safe soon..." The stranger stepped forward and a wave of energy left him, making all of the villagers coming towards them freeze in fright. "..." He was silent as many dropped their would-be weapons to run away, while the rest stood their ground cautiously.

"YOU'RE HELPING THAT MONSTER?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" One of the villagers yelled out in anguish, making the stranger's grin vanish into a grimace as he turned to the loudmouth sharply and stomped towards her slowly until he was looking her in the eyes, making her literally shit herself and try to escape before the stranger pierced her throat straight through with his bare hand.

"...You pitiful," He said as his bright, blonde hair overshadowed his eyes. "Weak," The mob surrounded him, readying themselves to end this monster's existence. "PIECES OF SCUM! That adorable, innocent child belongs not to your species and you choose to try to kill her! WHY?! BECAUSE SHE'S DIFFERENT?! BECAUSE SHE'S 'LUCKY' ENOUGH TO SURVIVE THE KIDNAPPINGS THAT TOOK SO MANY OF YOUR OWN?! _NO!_ YOU DO THIS BECAUSE YOU'RE TERRIFIED OF WHAT SHE CAN DO AND YOU HATE THAT FEELING SO YOU WANT HER DEAD!" He went silent, trembling with rage as he growled out demonically, "**...You made a _very_ poor decision...AND FOR THAT YOU MUST PAY!**"

He roared at them something feral and nonhuman, sending the mob back a good distance before he vanished from their vision only to appear in front of several in a group of puffs of smoke. Each version of him made it clear that no mercy was going to be dealt to these pitiful pieces of shit who'd hurt the terrified, young purplette. The several blondes all killed their target before vanishing in a puff of smoke until only one remained, his grin kind and caring as the sun rose to shine down from behind and above him.

"**You are a monster, child...**" Isaribi looked to him in shock as tears began to pool into her eyes before he finished. "**And you should be proud of that fact!**" Her eyes shot wide open at that. "**You're powerful, able to protect yourself, and you're worthy of the title that is monster. Your power was forced upon you, and for that you're ostracized, and I know that feeling. Helpless, unwanted, unloved, alone, and so desperate for attention you'll do just about everything to feel like you're noticed in a way that's more than a beast...But you're not them, you're you! Because of them, your life was a living Hell, leaving you in the cold without so much as scraps!**" Everything he said made the young pariah's blood boil with rage, getting her bandages to start unraveling with chakra as the stranger's grin grew. "**...Wonderful...Now,**" He pulled someone out of the dirt by the head, getting groans of pain and complaints.

"**Isaribi the Monster of Hyraku Village, I present you Hyraku Shii, governor of Hyraku Village.**" Dropping the man on his bound ass, the stranger took a few steps back for her to-"**Do with him what you will: forgive him, make him pay, or leave him here to rot...it's your choice.**" Isaribi looked to the bound man blankly, contemplating what her next move would be.

_I can kill him for all the things he's let the villagers do to me...make him feel the full force of all he's let pass...or I can let him live in shame, forgive him, and walk away with my head held high and proud._ Standing up with balled fists, she strode forward until she was looking the man-using-the-ground-as-a-toilet in the eye. "Tell me, how do you feel? What kind of pain do you feel?"

"...The kind that hurts?" He asked hesitantly, getting the purplette to punch him in the side of the head.

"You don't know the meaning of the word 'hurt'! I'll teach you how it feels to hurt, TEME!" She began to punch him incessantly, making the stranger's sharp-toothed grin widen into a full-out smile.

"**...****Wonderfull...**" The stranger's Cheshire Cat smile turned demonic as he let a dark red/black substance begin to cover his body, making his face turn into a truly, eternal Cheshire Cat grin as his eyes glowed white. "**This power, child, is yours to control. Take what was forced upon you and use it to tear from your adversaries' grasp that which was ripped from your own! You are the one in charge of your destiny, not them! And it's up to you whether they live and breath!**" Finishing off her work by kicking the mayor's head gruesomely off, she looks to him curiously, not an ounce of fear in her eyes. "**Be my student, be my kur, and I will show you what you're capable of by pushing you to your limits and to the limits of sanity. I will progress you in ways no one but you can have! As before, it is your choice, and I will respect your decision...**"

That demonic grin didn't frighten her, it unsettled her of course but it also eased her fright by looking into those empty eyes as they stared at her kindly in a way only she could see. Without hesitance she said self-assuredly, "I'm in." The stranger's grin grew until his jaw cracked and he opened wide, a ball of energy forming in his maw before it shrank and he swallowed it to puff up his stomach like a balloon. Opening his mouth, he shot the blast right past her and into the distance, his target being the rest of the village. Her hair blew around in the breeze made by the explosion, the screams of agony only reaching her ears from the very few survivors.

"**Then let's find the sorry fucker who gave you powers and make him pay for doing so without your consent!**" At the last part, the stranger opened his clawed, right hand and gripped at the very air like he was crushing something. Isaribi looked to him before leaping onto his neck, hugging close to him as tears left her eyes and she started going on about how cruel the villagers had been to her.

He only fox-purred in return, letting her let it all out until she fell asleep. "Who are you? What's your name?"

"**My name...My name is Naruto Uzumaki, although I'm more commonly known as the Nine-Tail Kitsunin. I shall be your guardian from now on until you choose to be without my presence, Isaribi.**" The substance receded, leaving his bewhiskered face open to her as she closed her eyes for the night. "Sleep well, my dear, we've a ways to go..."

Flashback no Jutsu KAI

Looking back on it, her sensei hadn't really changed from his bloodthirsty ways, just kept it hidden until he was bored doing so. But even so, he'd kept her out of a good deal of agony that would have befallen her had he not intervened, and she wouldn't ask for him any other way. The madman she knew as father and teacher was enough for her. The sound of a large dog's whining brought her attention to the doorway, where she could hear a conversation being held regarding her teacher.

Walking to the doorway of the room curiously, she opened it to see Akamaru staring at the door with concern in his eyes and guilt in his voice. In the hallway were the heirs of the Akamichi, Nara and Inuzuka clans, all uncomfortably asleep with the rest of their entourage having left for the hotel a few hours back with these four staying stubbornly. _Why are they here?_ Looking to the large dog again, she sat down on the floor cross-leggedly, "So what do you want?" Her question, although sounding bored and uninterested, was merely a front for her to think things through at the moment.

She was in for a surprise when the dog spoke, "I...I want m-m-my memrrrrrrrries back...a...as...as well as my partnerrrr's!" Eyes widening slightly, she kept a straight face and answered in the same tone as before.

"I can't help," Her head propped on one arm, she yawned realistically. "You with that, Mutt." The choice of words made the beast-of-burden-sized canine growl lowly.

"My name isn't...'Mutt'!"

"Doesn't change my statement, Bow-Wow."

"That isn't my name!" With his voice raised, the white dog rose to stand and glare at the student-daughter of the last known Uzumaki.

Isaribi stood up, her posture relaxed but not unprepared for a fight. "It doesn't matter to me what your name is or who you are, pal. What matters is what I can and can't do, and since I can't help you this conversation's over." With that, she went to return to the room her teacher was in with the door closing behind her before a quit bark stopped her.

"But _he_ can!" That made her stop and turn around, closing the door to lean against it in the hallway nonchalantly but with a stern look on her face.

Looking to the overgrown dog, she said dangerously, "What do you mean?"

The dog stared back at her with fervor. "He took from us...memories of who-_what_-he is...and we want our memories back! He can do that..." Isaribi's stare didn't change, nor did her demeanor of protective concern.

"And?" That one word made Akamaru falter. This young woman didn't care that her teacher, adoptive father and role model had stolen the memories of his comrades.

"How can you be..._fine_ with that?! We're his allies, his frrrie-?!" He was interrupted by the purplette's soft giggling, a melodious sound but tainted with condescension.

"You-hihihihihihi-you're not a good listener, huh?!" Her giggling continued, rousing the three half-conscious Chunin in the hallway with them. "He doesn't have 'friends', none of us do! The pariah of society don't have frie-hihihihihihi!" She broke down into a giggling fit, making sure not to wake the entire building up as she covered her mouth to stifle the sound before regaining her composure.

"We have family," Raising her hand she lifted a finger as she counted. "Allies, enemies, strangers..." her grin vanished as she stared the dog dead in the eyes with an air of condescension. "And possessions. Which do you think he views you four as? You're not family, if you were you'd know these things. You're not enemies, otherwise you'd be dead. You're more than allies, as he obviously cared enough to remove your memories before now. More than strangers of course, why else would he give a damn about whether you live or die?! So...where does that leave you?" Finished speaking, she let it sink in for the three awakening Chunin and the Ninken.

"'Possessions'..."

"Bingo! You're not people, you're objects, and ones that he clearly appreciates the presence of but isn't against destroying if need be. I'm his adopted daughter and he treats me as such sometimes, but that doesn't change what I am to him or where I know I am. Family's important to those without it," Her eyes seemed to glow with power, making Akamaru take a step back as she leaned forward to be less than a foot away from his face. "Making the most dangerous monsters humanity's ever known. Your 'friend', the Uchiha? He had family, had it all, and had it ripped from him at the last second, leaving him a madman worth ending..."

Finished talking, she relaxed against the door again to sigh with exhaustion as scales started to grow on the exposed parts of her arms, legs and face which didn't go unnoticed by the four in the hallway with her. "Who are you..." The question came from a curiously-staring Shikamaru, getting her to stare at him with a sidelong look.

"Just another monster made by society and neglect, nothing more to it than that." She lowered herself to sit with her back against the door, her eyes staring into space as she spoke with the four males listened wholeheartedly. " One Orochimaru's lackies 'experimented'-played around actually-with the genetics of children from allover the Land of Water, stealing them away from their families, their lives and chances at happiness-claiming they'd survive and become unfathomably powerful-only for them to die from the procedure and suffer as their last breaths were breathed. I was one of the only ones to survive. 'You're one of the lucky ones', he said, but that was all bullshit because the moment they made sure I wouldn't die from being crushed by my own weight or something, they dropped me off back in my old village where I was chased out. From there it was a cycle of into-around-out of a village until I came to on where even adults were taken, and the villagers took action against me as word had spread of how I was the only one to have returned from the kidnappings which got them assuming that I was a demon like all the others."

She took in a breath only to gasp and grunt in pain as her left arm shifted into that of a half-human/half-fish. "The results of the experiment, I'll take it?" Choji's question received him a glare.

"_No! It's the result of puberty!_ Of course it's the results of the experiment!" Her barbed words were met with a look of guilt and hurt. Raising her arm to be seen fully, she breathed heavily through her gritted, shark-like teeth at the pain. "I hate Orochimaru, especially his cruelty to anything living, but I'm smart enough to know that there's more to life than black and white like most idiots! In our travels, we came across a lot of people and places, one of which was Otogakure, or at least a camp of refugees from there. The earthquakes in that area had destroyed the village and buried it underground, where excavations were taking place to find anything left to be rebuilt. And while there-ERGH!" She gripped her side in pain, getting her listeners to get up to help her before she glared the message 'DON'T YOU DARE!' which got them back into their seats.

"Lots of the refugees, although terrified of what Orochimaru did to those he punished, were indebted to him for giving them a chance at a new life they'd have never gotten from the rest of the world." She grinned cheekily through the pain. "I even made some allies and possessions there! Me: a girl whose life was ruined by this man, made friends with his loyal subjects! The irony's hilarious, but that's not the point..." Licking her chapped lips and hand to rub her now-gilled neck, she continued. "The point's that even though I want nothing more than to see Orochimaru suffer, I know better and respect him for what he's done for those under his command...he even admitted to _my face, wholeheartedly,_ that he was sorry for his methods and those of his subordinates in the attempt to create the most efficient underwater ninja alive."

Suddenly, she started gasping for breath and reaching for the drinking fountain, getting the faucet to break off and water to fly to her in the form of a long, thin dragon that wrapped around her neck. "Oh thank you, whoever's up there! I rarely need water to breath...but when I do need it...Unholy Hell do I need it and feel relief at its existence! Hehehehhee..." Her face changed from relieved to somber and somewhat blank. "I know what you're thinking. 'How can she forgive and accept what was done to her?' Well I'll tell you!" Getting up and pulling out a u-shaped bottle, she channeled the dragon of water into it until it was filled which got her to put the cap on it and return the faucet to its place on the fountain. She then placed the bottle around her neck and turned a nob, followed by her sitting back down with her back against the door without any problems breathing. "I don't! I don't forgive any of it, but I live with it because if I don't and decided to take revenge...all of those people whose lives had been made better, all of the effort put into giving them another chance...would be all for nothing! They depend on that pedophilic fucker, and if he was killed he'd either resurface without a scratch and go to war against my family and allies or the Village Hidden in Sound would become a mass suicide of discord and madness, resulting in all those lives that were healed being destroyed in the blink of an eye..."

Her eyes were full of smoldering with anger, but she held back and showed restraint most of the wisest people they knew would show. "That's what makes me different than any idiots who think the world's black and white! They don't see the consequences if there's a grey area or they just ignore everything else by destroying everything in that category, trying everything in their power to separate white from black..." She chuckled darkly as her eyes glowed again, sending shivers down the spines of her four listeners. "And because of that I can live with Orochimaru breathing the same air as me, even though it pains me to know that he ruined not only my life but that of my adoptive grandmother and those dead kids..." Letting them take everything in, she smirked softly.

She said, "You four aren't total idiots...that's good, at least. Sensei said you four weren't untrustworthy, just that you're all crazy enough to not run away..." And that was it. Before their eyes flew images of a youth they didn't remember experiencing with the deadlast of their class and the two before that. Isaribi grinned softly at their silence and blank expressions as she felt the link end. _Thanks for the help, Isaribi-chan._

_You're welcome...Tou-san..._ Back inside the room laid an unconscious Uzumaki, an unconscious Uzumaki with a pleased grin on his face as his old playmates were given a taste of what they'd lost before it was taken right back. He'd channeled a _very thin_ length of youki out to his daughter, asking her to talk to his former playmates and give them back a few of their memories before he took them back through a branching of the energy he controlled. Right now, the memories the four troublemakers had right now were being rewritten again, all except their listening to Isaribi that is. He wouldn't deny her a chance at having possessions that he could no longer keep.

Isaribi strode back into the room, seeing her father's contented smile, knowing that he still couldn't leave the bed yet. Too much was at risk...

**Next day, arena**

(Cue: JTMachinima-Never Wake Again/JTMachinima-Your Head Will Be Mine/JTMachinima-Bleeding Secrets) Standing in the middle of the arena, she was met with a large, scaly fist that got too close, making her shunshin to the side of the tall, orange-haired man. The man looked to his left, seeing the purplette standing there calmly, getting his blood boiling. "Why you...AAAHHH!" His eyes turned black and yellow, glowing lightly as his large arm grew vents that released an energy that Isaribi had become accustomed to feeling.

"You're gathering Nature Energy, but your body's changing too much to be sage mode and the changes look to be voluntary as well as painless...So it's not a Cursed Seal either..." A hand to her chin, Isaribi looked to the ground in thought before the tall man charged at her with his fist propelling him a good deal forward, making the former test subject let a thin piscine tail extend from her body and give her balance as she sped towards him, making most of the crowd look on in confusion and tell her to turn around. It was as the two speeding shinobi neared each other that the daughter of Naruto smirked and jumped onto the orange-headed oddity's enlarged fist/arm, thwacking him in the face with her tail and landed a firm punch on his face before she went and rolled down his back to trip him with her lengthened, fish-like tail and backflipped to land on his stomach.

Kneeling to her knees, she looked him in his crazed eyes as she asked, "How are you gathering Nature Energy if you're in motion like that? You shouldn't be able to sustain that speed if you're expelling as much energy while needing to gather more, meaning you'd need to stay still..." Jumping off his stomach to avoid an attack, she stood in front of him a good distance with that same thoughtful expression on her face. "It doesn't add up. Nature Energy needs to be replenished to keep you at that speed, but you need to stay still to gather it...Since it's not a Sage Mode or a Cursed Seal, I've only one conclusion: It's a Bloodline Limit of some sort! It's the only thing that makes sense."

Her face still blank, she waited for the increasingly maddened man to stand up and get himself oriented as his arm shifted into a large blade. "**YOU TALK TOO MUCH! WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAY PUT AND FIGHT ME?!**"

Looking at him with a stern face, she said nothing, opting to let her actions speak louder than her words. Running at him at her toplace speed, she landed another hit on him from the front, making him start at the power she packed behind her punch. "Now that I know what your secret is, I know how to fight you." She spun around him and elbow him in the back directly over the spinal cord, getting him to grunt in emence pain.

"**You little bitch!**" He said, bent over in pain. "**How a****re you so damn fast?! I called out for strong opponents for me to defeat, not to get my ass handed to me!**" In the Kage Box, Tsunade was staring at the arena floor in mild concern.

_She's Naruto's daughter and apprentice,_ The Fifth Hokage thought seriously._ Meaning she won't be easy to beat, but is that really true? She's a Genin with large reserves, but that doesn't mean she's the winning side..._ Jiraiya, seeing his old teammate's expression of concern from his spot leaning against the wall, chuckled kindly. "She's smart enough to beat him and has enough power to give your apprentice, Sakura, a day of pain if they were to spar."

Tsunade turned to see his proud grin, making her glare at him suspiciously. "What did you do to train her and how did you corrupt her?!" That pointed question made him bark in laughter, his eyes watering from the hilarious idea of him corrupting sweet Isaribi.

"Hahahaha! I wouldn't do that, Tsunade! I'm not just a pervert, you know?" His words only made his former teammate raise an eyebrow skeptically. In mock pain, he held his chest. "That cuts deep, Tsunade-hime, really deep. Naruto taught her how to fight, making sure she developed her own style of combat so she wouldn't be using only his and being beaten because of it. He taught her what he could, mostly guerrilla tactics of fighting, but she needed more than what he could offer and I delivered as much as I could for her and her sensei to learn." Back down in the arena, Isaribi had made out of water a large, flat greatsword with two curved parts near the end of the blade. It was about as big as her body, but she held it like it was as light as a normal saber. Continuing, Jiraiya said nonchalantly, "She was a scared little girl when Naruto found her and brought her along. A timid girl with a kind and gentle heart, only killing small animals for food and wounding her attackers out of self-defense, but as she stayed with us..."

Isaribi strode forward, her opponent doing the same with his left arm in the form of an axe. Meeting in the middle, they prepared to strike the other. "She developed a taste for bloodshed and carnage, her kind and gentle heart still there but protected by armor of pain and aggression...She's become a merciless killer, restraint being in her nature and only brandishing a weapon to draw blood and inflict pain!" The two fighters struck each other, their weapons clashing before the young purplette's dissolved and solidified as it drew the orange-haired man's blood in an arc across his chest, while his axe had done the same. Backing off from each other, they recuperated a bit.

"**What,**" The man started between grunts of pain. "**THE HELL DID YOU LET YOURSELF GET CUT FOR?! THAT MAKES NO SENSE, EVEN FOR ME!**" Isaribi stared impassively at him, her face blank and her eyes full of subtle depravity.

Silence remained for a moment before she spoke calmly. "Those who aren't willing to suffer pain aren't worthy to inflict it. If I didn't do that, we'd be stuck in a stalemate, but now we're at equal ground befor-" The sound of flesh healing stopped her as the wound she'd made on his chest healed in a criss-cross manner, getting her to look surprised for a moment before regaining her composure and making a simple noise. "Hm." She Shunshin'd on his large axe-arm, swinging for the man's neck before she was punched directly in the chest, knocking the wind out of her and sending her into one of the walls. The Genin came out of the dent she made, coughing and gasping a bit before a smirk came to her face and electric sparks flew off her body.

"...That's more like it...It's about damn time I got to fight someone strong enough to get me into the Bingo Book!" She vanished in again, this time in the form of a lightning bolt striking her and her body turning to water. That was followed by a ceiling of chains coming over the arena, making everyone look up and the ninja in the audience saw Isaribi on the wall near the top which explained the deployment of the chain ceiling. The purplette with a scaly tail climbed the chains silently until she was above her adversary which made her drop down on his back, two daggers made of metal, bone and seashells with which she pierced his flesh before crawling onto his torso where she started tearing him apart like a rabid beast.

Jugo, the orange-headed warbeast, grabbed her and morphed his arm into a cannon of sorts that he shot her out of into the other wall where she ran up to be back on the chain ceiling where he couldn't see her thanks to the sunlight. Using that to her advantage, she brought out more daggers and kunai she had hidden in her clothes and dropped onto his head, her feet hitting him spot on. The larger man was shellshocked, his head now jarred went and hit the ground facefirst, making the audience grimace and wince. Grabbing her daggers from before, she jumped off him and threw all of the kunai in her hands into his back, making sure to avoid hitting his spine.

The pain roused him, which lead to him grabbing her tail and spinning around until she was thrown into the Kage Box, where she saw her father's teacher and niece. "...Oh, this is getting old...Hey, Ero-sensei!" Jiraiya looked to her, not even making a comment on the title. "Mind if I use-"

"**GET BACK HERE, YOU BITCH!**" Jugo launched himself into the air, readying a punch for his adversary before Isaribi opened her palm where her tail and hand generated an unstable Rasengan, the bandages over her arms unwinding as her scale-tattoos glowed a little bit which allowed electricity to course into the orb along with water. "Ranton: RASENGAN!" Her jutsu met Jugo's fist, tearing through it and shocking him into paralysis. Looking to her adoptive cousin, she asked cheekily, "Did I win?"

The entire stadium facefaulted, some of the audience being squished under Jugo's weight as he'd fallen on them thanks to paralysis. Jiraiya was laughing, Anko doing the same in the stands while everybody was getting over the fact that a _Genin_ had beaten an unofficial _Chunin_! However, Isaribi lost consciousness from the exertion and started to fall from the opening in the Kage Box's front that she had made before Tsunade caught her and held her close. "I think that counts as a win, don't you?!" Her voice was shaky and her face nervous at the fact she was holding a powerhouse close to herself...(Uncue music)

Flashback no Jutsu

A younger Isaribi kicked Naruto in the arm, followed up by flipping to make a slice for his face with the daggers he'd made for her. Her Kaima Form had changed as she had. She was taller than when Naruto had met her and her body had more scaly patches at random areas. A thin, muscular, piscine, paddle-like tail had sprouted from her tailbone with her arms growing fins on the elbow-area and her hands had become webbed, the fact she had claws being a plus. On her arms, legs, and tail were black tattoos that her scales formed while she was outside of Kaima Form. There color was that of coal or the inky depths of the sea, before they started to glow with electricity leaving them.

"Unagi no Kami Seinaru Fukushu!" Isaribi's call of jutsu was accompanied by several handseals she had invented, before her limbs formed eel heads of water at the ends, getting her to start punching, kicking and thwacking her teacher. Naruto dodged most of them intern, being hit by them a few times, but avoiding most. Then his student's limbs punctured the ground and the eels of water found their way through his body.

Coughing up blood, Naruto grinned wickedly as the eels left his body and his student reverted back to normal. "Very good, Isaribi. You're progressing faster than I expected and your creativity's something to behold," The praise made the young purplette blush. "But you need to think outside the box _more_ than just surprising them with attacks that are unorthodox! There's so much you can do with chakra, and that means you've gotta find as many of those things as possible, understand?"

She nodded at the last part, when suddenly her tattoos started glowing brightly and she was floating above the ground by about five feet. "Sensei?!" Before she or he could speak, she was wracked with agonizing pain that made Jiraiya come running out of the forest. Naruto was holding his ears in pain from his student's screams of pain, while his teacher was flying through handseals that ended with a seal flowing off of him and onto his grandstudent. The seal forced the light and chakra back into her body, but the damage had been done.

Her clothes were torn, her hair longer and her body more...'Mature', to say the least. She was taller, her bust now a large C-cup, her figure more muscular and her scale-tattoos were more prominent as well as more visible since there were more that just on her limbs. They reached to her cheeks, neck and torso where Jiraiya and Naruto were resisting the urge to look as she was now buck naked thanks to the forced growth-spurt. "Sensei? Erosensei? Why aren't you looking at me? And why's it so-" Looking down, she shrieked and covered herself with her arms and tail, getting Jiraiya to go through handseals and make his hair grow into some clothes for his god-grandchild.

The clothes, although simple, worked for her and she wore them with grace after a few alterations. Out of the blue came a small group of shinobi, all bearing the emblem of Iwagakure no Sato, making Naruto grin demonically with Jiraiya glaring at them while Isaribi rushed them head-on. That was the incorrect course of action on her part, as one of the Iwa-nin caught her after she stumbled from being taller than before and held a kunai to her throat, "If you want this..." The bastard took a look at the female in his arms with a kunai to her throat lustily. "_Fine_ woman back in one piece, old man," Jiraiya glared heatedly at the fuckers now at the mention of his age.

"Hand over the Kitsunin and the woman will be returned...intact" That was followed by the man holding Isaribi to grope her a little bit, getting the young purplette to blush profusely and making Naruto's eyes go all red as his body was engulfed in bloody youki and fur. With a roar, the Kitsunin charged at the bastards with the gaul to take _his_ apprentice as a hostage. He appeared behind the largest one with pink hair, shoving his hand straight down through his spine and ripping out every intestine he came into contact with, making the man scream as he was now paralyzed but still able to feel everything.

Naruto went the extra mile and pulled out the large man's spine out through his tailbone, making him scream until his throat was filled with blood and he choked. The next bastard to die was the one next to the guy with Isaribi, whose legs were ripped gorily off by the raging Kitsunin as were his arms before his torso and face were eaten by the livid fox-loving blonde. The man holding Isaribi, said purplette and Jiraiya were frozen with fear.

Turning away from his meal, Naruto looked to the man holding his apprentice with an unknowably evil grin on his face, making the man holding Isaribi hostage literally shit his pants. The Kyu Kitsunin took a step and tore his daughter-figure away from her assailant and started to torture him so much that Isaribi and Jiraiya actually got used to the screaming and had to wait until the next day for the man to die.

With a roar Naruto turned to find himself staring into the eyes of his adopted daughter. "Sensei, it's alright..." They stood there, an hour and a half of staring into each other's eyes as Naruto reverted from his four-tailed form and turned into a large, four-tailed fox with a glare on its face.

Flashback no Jutsu KAI!

That had been the greatest memory Isaribi shared with her sensei and grandsensei. It was still early on in their journey, which is when she was still under the impression Jiraiya of the Sannin was just an enormous pervert, but that day had changed her mind and revealed to her he was a trustworthy and kind man. But he was still a huge pervert in her opinion!

Waking up, she found herself back in her sensei's hospital room on the couch with a nasty cut on her torso and several bruises that had healed over pretty well. Her 'grandmother' of sorts was sitting on that same couch, Isaribi's head in her lap as she stroked her hair. "Hey there, Isaribi." Looking up to her, the younger purplette gave her an expression of confusion as she tried to get up, only making Anko hold her still which was followed by struggling from the former citizen from the Land of the Sea. "Have fun beating up that guy?"

"Yes, but I'd prefer to be sitting up now!" She struggled more, but to no avail. The smile on Anko's face became dangerous as she started tickling her granddaughter, getting the younger sufferer of Orochimaru's cruelty to start laughing so hard she dropped something from her pocket, making it clang lightly on the floor. The object was a single dogtag that had one name on each side. Anko saw one name though, 'Mitarashi', and grabbed it before her grandaughter could.

"...'Isaribi Mitarashi," Flipping it over, the Special Jonin continued, "Daughter of-'" Swiping it away, said half-kaima prevented her senior purplette to finish reading.

"That's private! Don't be nosy!" There were tears in her eyes, knowing what it said but not willing to accept it.

Anko said nothing, but let a snake slither out of her sleeve quietly to snatch it out of the younger kunoichi's hands and continue reading. But, what she saw made her freeze and lose consciousness.

Timeskip no Jutsu! Next day

Anko awoke with a gasp, finding herself on the couch with Isaribi leaned up against her, mumbling in her sleep things that no one would expect her to say while awake. "Fu...cking bitch...leave sen..sensei alone!" The calm air was filled with remembrance and guilt before the room exploded from the door, sending them flying out the window before Naruto awoke with a start and transformed to get his mother and daughter on his back.

(Cue: Halestorm-The Reckoning/T Pain-Turn All The Lights On) He landed with a grunt, his joints popping painfully and amazingly as his paws left holes in the ground. Barking loudly, he looked to his mother with the word 'explain' written on his vulpine face. Before an answer could be given, a man without the front of a shirt on leapt after them, something stuck to his back.

The attacker landed in front of them, his height being just above six feet and his features being that of a twenty year-old or just under. He had a skintight fabric on his back, said fabric held-"A _fucking door?!_" Indeed it was. The door of the hospital room to be exact, its knob having been removed and the glass broken. His attire was that of someone off the streets with tattered-yet-wearable jeans, an odd chain belt made of popcan tabs and his feet were that of a feline's. Slitted, green eyes stared at the Kitsunin and a tail swished behind the attacker calmly.

"Nice to see ya haven't changed, Anko..." He placed a fedora on his head, a dangerous smirk on his face. "Ya always were a firecracker, eh, Naruto?" The fox blinked confusedly at his attacker. "Oh, right, introductions. I'm no one ya gotta worry 'bout, but suffice to say...I'm a god!" He vanished from sight, only to be replaced by a man using a bike as a weapon before Naruto's clawed hand pierced his heart, making him drop the object and get the fox-loving Jonin to become interested.

It wasn't the bike that interested him, but the gears, chain, handles and wheels as he took it apart and started to work his magic on it. Wrapping the chain at the centers of both wheels together and catching the broken-in-half handles in it too with the gears in the middle, he clawed wounds into his chest and arms, beginning to bleed all over the wheels and chain with handles and gears. He then went through handseals and placed a seal on the newly-made weapon. The handles had grown to be halved, but two on each wheel on a different side of the wheel, its chain fusing into a mechanism of some sort and the wheel having grown large enough to crush someone's skull.

Suddenly, two uncurved kunai blades flew at him before they were caught by Isaribi's tail and their bases slammed together as chakra fused them into one twinblade. Seeing a small, curved knife, Isaribi kicked it up to her teacher with her tail, the knife being caught by the man and fused to one of his guns with youki and a sealless seal. (Irony)

"What're you two up to?" Anko's question was answered by the younger purplette.

"Preparing. If we make our own weapons off of what we get, we can make some things stronger than what was and would've been. We come up with name for our weapons and give them a bit of a life of their own." She held out her dualblade as an example, "Dimlight is the name of this newly-made javelin-like weapon. It should glow somewhat when an enemy is near..." It started to glow a faint silver, making Naruto look around before taking aim and firing one of his guns which shot a glowing senbon straight through the wouldbe attacker's heart.

"Sensei's made what looks like a modern-day wheel for torture. But," She said as her weapon started to dimly glow, making her spin it around her before piercing a random shinobi from a different village straight through the skull then down through the body, causing brainmatter to mix with intestinal residue. "My past never knew what I was, so who's to say we're going to make it out of her alive?" Above the village drew low-hanging storm clouds that created a ceiling, making it obvious they weren't allowed to leave. All that was left to do was smirk a sharp-toothed smirk...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's a wrap ladies, gents an' other! I finally got some inspiration, an' here it is in chapter 38 an' the new year. Naruto's feral, primal aggression to the fuckers that held his girl hostage's understandable, as he's a guy of loyalty an' family above all else. When somethin' or someone comes between him an' those things, he'd no doubt become violent. Isaribi's tail bein' apart of her anatomy instead of part of her Kaima Form's 'cause the amount of energy needed to grow, un-grow, an' then regrow a limb's more than a ninja should have to spare. For Isaribi's heritage, ya'll're gonna have to find out next chapter.

So as always: R&amp;R, thanks for bein' 'ere, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism an' SEE YA-G'NIGHT!


	39. Feral Play

Whaz up ladies, gents an' other! I'm not entirely sure how much longer this arc's gonna last since I'm runnin' outta things to put into it, so Imma hurry this 'long an' say le-go!

_Thoughts or emphasis_

'Paraphrasin'

"Normal speech"

"**Nonhuman speech**"

Jutsu

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

(Cue: DanParthenis-Instinct of Battle I) Akamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shikamaru were at each other's backs surrounded by a mob of Doton type clones of a shinobi from Iwa. "GATSUGA!" With that, the Inuzuka duo spun into two twin tornadoes that dozed through the mob before spiraling into one above the ground with a call of-"JINJU KONBI HENGE: SOTORO!" The twisters disappeared to reveal a gigantic, two-headed wolf, snarling at the rest of the clones as it let out a roar filled with chakra which destroyed a few of them before Choji smashed the rest. _It's okay to cry...as long as you remember to get back up afterwards._

"Nikudan Sensha!" Rolling over the mob, he continued rolling towards the fused Inuzuka duo before being sent flying in the opposite direction with a headbutt from both heads, getting the enlarged Akimichi to bounce off several buildings until he slammed into a building holding the shinobi creating the clones and unintentionally crushed them into the rubble and bouncing back the way he came.

Across the village, Lee had pummeled several of his opponents into defeat. Tenten had summoned her entire arsenal and was destroying anyone unlucky enough to come into her range. Neji's sight hid no one from him, basically handing him victory minus his exhaustion from the nonstop attacks. A large explosion shook their area of the village, making them lose their footing momentarily before recovering and finding the ground had turned to sand, making their eyes widen and sweat roll down their faces as they began to sink until..."Futon: Tatsu no Oshigoto!" In the middle of the now-existing desert appeared a giant tornado, sucking up all of the sand and, in a strange sense of irony, resulted in sanding down the walls of the buildings around it before the sand was taken away and returned to the gourd it originated from. Revealing herself from on top of a roof, her face impassive and her eyes lit with fire equal to that of Lee's. "If you insist on targeting my comrades, brother, I'll be forced to kill you!" _A fight and a battle aren't one and the same. If both sides still yet live, it isn't finished and they mustn't leave anything unfinished._

Shino was beside Isaribi, his insects drowning their opponents and stealing their chakra while any who somehow survived were taken down by the piscine kunoichi. "How many did the roster say were here, Isaribi-san?" The Aburame heir's question was met with a simple shrug and a grin from Naruto's student-daughter.

"Don't know," She said simply, striking down a foolish ninja who'd thought rushing her was smart. "All I know is that we're getting our exercise." A nod from Shino was her only response.

At the other side of the village, the three kunoichi Naruto had helped raise were being taken out like flies, ironically. Fuu dropped in between them, her hands cupped together before she swung at Sakura, breaking several ribs and sending the pinkette flying into a house where a man was calmly reading his newspaper. "**You thought you were ready, you thought you were at the top of your game...Well, you're right about one thing...you're at the top of _your_ game, but not at the top of everyone else's!**" Ino and Hinata were running at the mintette, Ino with a kunai and Hinata with her hands glowing with chakra. Attacking, Fuu dodged and countered their attacks with ease, her eyes full of boredom like she had expected better and was being let down.

"**Naruto help raise you, that's been established, but that came with a price: he grew attached to you and began protecting you from as much as he could without causing more issues.**" Fuu, now irritated with the two kunoichi failing at hurting her, thrashed her singular, thin, whip-like actual tail with youki packed into the swing which sent the clan heiresses flying backwards. "**Your guardian cares for you, which is a good thing, but it's backfired in that he cared too much to train you to get this far. When you failed at the first exam, you shouldn't have been allowed to continue competing-which is what Naruto was backing on-but due to the fact that Tayuya-chan wanted to fight Temari and there couldn't be shown any favoritism among individuals, your group was allowed to progress...But Naruto hadn't accounted for that, and has been doing what he can to make sure you don't die and that you didn't get this far for exactly that reason...**" _To battle-to fight-should you need a reason?_

Sakura was gasping for breath, healing her wounds on the floor as Fuu got closer. "**You're proud, strong and spirited. All good things to be as a shinobi, but that can only get you so far. The moment your team was allowed to progress was the moment your defeat was sealed. There is no such thing as fate, destiny or fortune. This world is amoral, it doesn't care what happens to individuals and it holds no favorites.**" Kneeling to look Sakura in the eye, Fuu's orange, multi-lensed orbs were blank as she stroked the Haruno's hair. "**Defeating you will hold no meaning except incurring the wrath of Naruto, and as strong as he is, he's nowhere near invincible and he has his weaknesses. So, even if he comes for me, I will survive and I can win. But, for the fault of your guardian, I am sorry...**" A look of sadness came onto Fuu's face, her eyes downcast and the atmosphere somber as she formed a blade of dust from the cylinder on her back.

It was this moment that Sakura started chuckling weakly, her ribs almost all healed. "It's funny...I figured out that Naruto wasn't training me to the fullest, although I didn't notice right away, and I couldn't figure out why or confront him without him waving off the problem. But," She grinned proudly as she pointed to the hole in the wall her flight had created, where Fuu turned to find Ino and Hinata with a glowing, spiraling, purple orb with a ring in the hand of the Hyuuga heiress and stabilized by the platinum blonde's assistance. "Niisan did for us something the others wouldn't be able to do. He tried teaching all of us the Rasengan, but the chakra control and the requirements to keep it stable were a trial let alone mastering the methods in which to achieve it. So, he tried teaching us the less complicated Rasenringu, with better results but only myself, Hinata and Ino would be the ones who could actually use it in battle. However, I doubt we're ever going to find use for it since we're the only ones who can help each other stabilize it..."

Ino picked up where Sakura had left off, grinning proudly. "This jutsu's made from chakra and it was completed without there being anywhere that the Yondaime Hokage could see for it to be improved...but I found a way unintentionally. While I was training here in the village to enter Sage Mode, I tried something that almost killed me. By doing this-" She removed her hands for a moment, making the orb start looking like it was about to break until Ino returned her hands to near it where it formed a spiked rhombus with several rings formed around it. "And this-" Out of the ground came vines of chakra that impaled the ringed, spiked rhombus of energy. "We're going to make an attack that will beat you in one strike!" _Only one thing separates a leader from its subjects: control. Control is achieved when instinct, skill and opportunity meet as one in a single burst. That's how the villages were formed, that's how they have always operated and that's how they'll end..._

"**Bullshit.**" Fuu's expression was that of a woman who didn't believe a single word the three Konoha kunoichi said, making the three grin.

"Oh really? Now: Rasenringusuta!" The two heiresses charged, Sakura getting up and catching Fuu in a Full Nelson, as Ino removed her hands and let Hinata land the blow with the stabilized creation, the vines having broken when they neared Fuu. With that, the spiked rhombus impaled the mintette's chest between her breasts, right above her heart which not only knocked the wind out of her but caused her tail(s?), armor and youki to recede back into her body, making her fall to her knees with the other three kunoichi doing the same.

After a moment, Fuu began trying to reenter Jinchuuriki State with no success and with the snickering of the Konoha kunoichi to answer her. "What did you three do?!"

Hinata, although shy, answered without a stutter in her voice. "Nature Chakra, although chakra which is inherently weaker than youki, is neutral on the energy scale so it's able to either integrate or expel demonic or angelic energies. By warping the Rasenringu and feeding it Nature Chakra, we've created a Jinchuuriki-proof jutsu that can neutralize Jinchuuriki State and any attacks you make, leaving you weak enough to be beaten with ease."

(Uncue music. Cue: DanParthenis-Instinct of Battle IV/Eiffel 65-Move Your Body/Kesha-Die Young) Fuu, although pissed, started chuckling, making the other three kunoichi blink in confusion before Fuu's chuckles became barks of laughter as she said excitedly, "A REAL FIGHT, EH?! SWEET!" With that, she flipped to her feet and pulled out kunai with which she went to attack her opponents. "LET'S DO THIS!" She lunged for them, making them freeze up with shock. They'd used all their chakra in that last attack and Sakura was still healing her wounds. _And for that reason I'm sorry._

Before she could reach them, however, a chain of senbon, kunai and ninja wire found its way around Fuu's arms. "Sorry, Fuu-san, but I can't let you hurt my sensei's-and mine by extension as well as association-family." Turning to her slowly, her arms held by the snake ribs holding her wrists and forearms, Fuu said kindly and understandingly,

"I understand, Isaribi-chan, but I'm afraid that won't stop me from fighting them." Those words made Isaribi's eyes sadden as did Fuu's, their state as pariah of humanity making them hesitant to fight each other.

"Then," Isaribi said solemnly. "I've no choice than to fight you if it means they stay safe..." Her eyes still full of sadness, the student-daughter of the Kitsunin pulled Hebikuiru back, making the serpentine weapon manifest her jaws and bite into the woman she was wrapped around, anchoring herself to Fearless Fuu.

_Take her away, Ribi-neechan!_ With that, the former experiment of Orochimaru's subordinates swung Fuu out of the house and into the street, where the coils were removed and replace by Isaribi's clawed left hand aiming for the mintette's head. In an instant, a spiraling vortex of water appeared in front of the Taki Jinchuuriki, the vortex soon after exploding from the top in the form of a wave towards the piscine shinobi, her eyes widening as did the eyes of Naruto's former charges.

It was momentary, but it was slow at the same time. Leaping into the air with lightning-fast reflexes, Isaribi spun horizontally, her tail thwacking away the wave into a nearby street thanks to chakra making the fin of her tail larger. After that brief moment, Isaribi's tail returned to normal and she ran. Up the wall of the building on her left, she ran around the vortex, Hebikuiru wrapped around her waist, and then jumped with a kick to Fuu's right shoulder, dislocating it with a sickening snap.

Even though she was weakened by her Bijuu's power being neutralized for an unknown amount of time, Fuu was still a dangerous opponent, which was proven by the fact she took the hit with only a grunt and proceeded to flip then kick Isaribi into the upper floor of the building to her left. Flexing her right arm, it snapped back into place with another sickening snap and a groan that was followed by Fuu leaping onto the second story, only to be met with tail to the face and a punch in the stomach.

Pulling out the blade of a broken Fuuma shuriken, Isaribi put it on the side of her tail where she wrapped gauze around it to keep it there. The blades of the large shuriken began to glow with water encasing her tail with it on, chakra flowing into it as Isaribi went through the seals Dog, Ox, Shark, Snake, Horse, Horse, and finally Tiger. With that, she called out, "Oshankuro no Jutsu!" Out of her sleeves came the other blades of that same broken Fuuma shuriken, glowing and encased in water with her arms before all of the water formed and orb at the center and remained on the backs of her hands while her tail's had the water reach the sharp end of the blade. Back flipping, the water became arcs of sharp-edged liquid, all of them having a different edge and size, catching Fuu off-guard and forcing her to try and dodge with a great deal of difficulty.

Fuu, still dodging, glared at the younger kunoichi as she brought out more dust from her cylinder, forming a shield and saber with which she blocked and parried the arcs of bladed water. Although the idea was in the right direction, it backfired as the dust got wet and fell to the ground, making her call out more until she was all out. With a mild glare and a gasp of pain as an especially jagged arc cut into her body, she said in a tone of anger, "It looks like you're really going to force me on this…..Fine!"

As soon as she said that, she flew through several handseals before stopping on the seal for bird as she began to glow a bright green. "What the?!" Isaribi said in surprise as she felt the Nanabi Jinchuuriki's chakra, not her youki, her chakra!

"Every Jinchuuriki has a seal on them, keeping their Biju under control and channeling their power into the one whose body carries the seal. But since youki is too powerful for a human to handle even in small doses, the seal they bear has a secondary function. Do you need me to tell you what that is?!" A crazed grin was on Fuu's face as a wave of energy left her body and washed over a good portion of the village, making most of the exam-takers' eyes widen in shock as they fought to even breath. "The seal on a Jinchuuriki's body can half-assedly convert youki into chakra, giving us more energy to use yet less power behind it, but this also comes with an interesting side-effect on regular humans. Regular humans who haven't been around a Jinchuuriki or been around when one of the Biju were encountered by a village can't handle this wannabe chakra, making it lethal to humans. I know you've been around Naruto long enough to be immune, but not the rest of the village or competitors! Even if you beat me, I'll have won by killing most of your comrades!"

Isaribi started laughing now, shaking her head and holding her sides as she rolled around on the ground in a fit of laughter. "NO THEY WON'T! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF, SENSEI WAS THERE FOR THEM-HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! HE WASN'T THERE FOR JUST THOSE THREE! HE LOOKED AFTER ALL OF THEM IF THEY NEEDED IT!" She was still laughing, her lungs about ready to burst as she gasped for breath. "ALL OF THEM WERE UNDER HIS WATCH! HIS CLASSMATES WERE HIS TO GUARD AND HIS TO PROTECT, THAT'S THE WAY IT'S BEEN FOR YEARS!" It hit home now what she just said.

Since Naruto had been there, watching from the shadows and helping how he could without giving himself away, his classmates had been exposed to his presence and the energy he emitted which meant they were immune or at the very least tolerant of youki-diluted-into-chakra. If she lost and the youki-diluted-into-chakra she emitted killed people, it would only be those who weren't close-ish to a Jinchuuriki which would mean that if it was a Konoha shinobi that beat her, she'd have given them an easier road to winning the exams as the 'chakra' she emitted reached a fair distance.

Naruto's student, seeing Fuu was lost in thought, took her chance as she shunshined to her side in a lightning strike combined with a splash of water from a nonexistent body of said liquid. Appearing at the Chuunin's side, she went through a couple handseals before calling out, "Suuton: Rivu~aiasan U~eiku no Jutsu!" Spinning as she leaped at the Jinchuuriki, near the end of her tail manifested a large, curved blade of water that went to slice across Fuu's body when said mintette snapped out of her daze to duck under the swing and rise to land a powerful punch on Isaribi's lower back, making the purplette gasp in pain and her tail lose the blade as it spasmed and thwacked Fuu into a house.

Laying there, both facing into the buildings they had been struck into, they didn't move out of pain. _Without his power healing me, I'm unable to heal as quickly, which means that if I suffer a fatal blow while still separated from his power...I might actually die. That punch was chakra only. I should be able to do that a few more times if I were used to using chakra still! But ever since I started using youki and my coils began to produce it...I doubt I'll be able to do that again...DAMN IT!_

(Uncue music. Final time for this fight, ya'll, don't worry. Cue: My Darkest Days-Still Worth Fighting For/My Darkest Days-Save Yourself/ TFK-Untraveled Road/Panic at the Disco-Miss Jackson) "You're not a Chuunin, why are you even fighting?!" Fuu asked aggressively as she removed herself from the wall in which Isaribi's tail had sent her flying into.

Isaribi responded calmly, pulling herself out of the wall to see the mint-haired beauty glaring at her quizzically, "Because...If I don't keep the Konoha shinobi who are Chuunin in line and safe, even if I should be fighting _them_, I don't think I could ever forgive myself. They're caught in a Genjutsu made out of Killer Intent I made, which makes sense but they didn't realize they were in an illusion even after they saw before their eyes things that didn't make sense. If they can't realize they're in a Genjustu, no matter if it's an actual Genjutsu or not, I don't think they're ready to take on ninja who can make illusions stronger than my own that do more damage. I'm not letting them get killed because they're unprepared."

"Kakashi-san showed them what Genjutsu can do and how to break stronger ones, but Sensei's idea of using Killer Intent to trap others in illusions is something that's been theorized before. It's nothing new. I've heard of ninja who can make their enemies drop unconscious from just a pulse of Killer Intent, trapping them in illusions of the ninja's creation and design." Isaribi looked to Fuu daringly now, standing shakily as she took up a fighting stance unique to her style. "'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum'! Sensei told me that's what Kakashi-san taught once, and we've held true to that ideaology. I won't leave them to die, even if I have to kill them myself later. Although not a part of the exams, I was pulled in when that orange-haired man asked for a challenge, making me an unofficial contestant. The only way I'm leaving is dead, you got that?!" She said this with power as energy left her body to take the form of a large, translucent, piscine creature above her.

"I AM ISARIBI UZUMAKI-MITARASHI! STUDENT AND ADOPTED DAUGHTER OF NARUTO UZUMAKI, BIOLOGICAL DAUGHTER OF ANKO MITARASHI AND THE LEVIATHAN'S CHOSEN! IF WE MUST FIGHT, THAN WE'LL FIGHT LIKE WHAT WE ARE: BEASTS!" She said this like they were her last words, eyes full of determination and the translucent creature above her let out what could only be called a roar of a king or queen that shook the village. Around Isaribi floated glowing polygons of energy surrounded by the sea that was her own power that swept through the neighborhoods near them, repairing the damage that had bee done to them and giving the now publicized daughter of Anko a seemingly regal glow that made Fuu's eyes widen as she let out her own 'chakra'. Down from her eyes came streaks as her energy swept away the henge she had dawned to hide some of her features.

Her skin revealed itself to be pale, not so pale she seemed translucent-looking but pale enough to arouse suspicion. Where her eyes were once black, they turned a striking gold color with slits for pupils instead of the typical, round center of a human eye. Gritting her teeth, they revealed themselves to be mostly shark-like, with the now-prominent, snake-like fangs where her canines would be. Down the sides of her nose from above and under her eyes reached blackish-purple markings that reminded anyone who saw her of-"The man whose village resides in the Land of Rice's former territory, is the one who made me and abandoned me to use me again after years! You know this feeling..." In her hands and near the end of her tail formed blades of water, electricity coursing through these constructions.

From Fuu sprang a wind carrying leaves of energy that fell to the ground from which trees of chakra sprouted with insects of many sizes crawling all over them. The trees and insects of energy were quickly destroyed, however, by a rocking of the ground with the sky turning red with streams of fire and wind blowing above them. From the ground rose stones of energy which were incinerated and blown around by the flames and winds that became nothing but dust and insect scales. "I understand what it's like to be abandoned by those who should've loved you, but I never got picked up by them when they thought they could use me. That's why I don't have a surname..." She said this levelly, emotionlessly as armor of dust and insect scales formed around Fuu, the gauntlets extending over her hands as relatively large blades over her wrists.

The people watching this exchange who weren't ninja were barely alive, the 'chakra' Fuu emitted killing their immune systems painfully as they vomited up the remains of their now liquidized organs. On Isaribi's tail, the Fuuma shuriken's blade had sharpened, its blade extending with the energy flowing through it so much it had to become more than it was before. Sakura, Hinata and Ino were wide eyed at the amount of chakra pressing down upon them that had come from these two powerhouses before them. They were barely able to breathe, let alone watch the fight that had begun without a punch being thrown.

Fuu and Isaribi stared at each other, their hair flailing around them with their clothes about ready to fly off, their eyes glowing lightly before they stopped pressing their auras against the other, letting up on everyone nearby as they lunged for each other. It was Isaribi who was pushed back by Fuu, the blades extending from above her wrists clashing with the purplette's blades of water without making the mintette's armor and weapons weak from getting wet.

Clash, spark and clang went the materials as they met against each other. Fuu, taking steps towards her opponent, forced Isaribi back with wild and fast swings. Anko's biological daughter swung her blade-ended tail at the older kunoichi, making Takigakure no Sato's Jinchuuriki duck and slash for the scaled appendage as it went over her head, ultimately missing when Isaribi retracted her tail hurriedly. Hopping back up to her feet, Fuu was met with Isaribi's swords coming at her face, which made her raise her bladed wrists to intercept the purplette's attack as she found herself staring into the excited eyes of Naruto's student-daughter. (I've screwed up Naruto's family tree _big time!_ His adopted daughter's his adoptive mother's biological daughter, his niece's older than him an' technically his aunt, the kids he used to watch over as toddlers're his sisters, brother-in-rivarly's baby brother an' his love interest. HOW'S THAT FOR FUCKED UP?! *I die laughin'*)

Inhaling deeply, Fuu said, "Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu!" Exhaling white, crystaline dust-like powder, a bright light shined right in Isaribi's eyes, blinding the piscine-tailed girl. Taking her chance, Fuu jumped back and flew through hand seals before spewing webs from her gaping mouth and from the chakra strings on her hands, calling out, "MOJORO!" The webs, at first seemingly going every which way without any rhyme or reason, suddenly jolted still before convening towards Isaribi to form a net-shaped prison that caused her body to glow a grey light, making Fuu smirk triumphantly. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm stealing your energy, ssu! FUCKING DAMN IT, _JUST HAD THAT FIXED!_" She shouted the last part with an enormous groan of anger.

In response, Isaribi smirked as she went through a myriad of handseals before bringing her tail close to her face to bite her thumb and smear the blood on the flat of her tail, pulling her tail away from her face to slam it on the ground and call out, "Forgive me sensei...KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" A splash of water appeared at her feet, the dirt under her feet staying dry as the water was just an illusion caused by the mere presence of her summon. Electricity coursed inside of the net-shaped prison as a cloud appeared and dispersed just as quickly as it had appeared, revealing a truly incredible creature beside the daughter of Anko and the student of Naruto.

Beside the purplette was what looked like a cross between an enormous, venomous snake, a dragon and a bioluminescent eel from the deepest abyss. Its scales were covered by a see-through membrane, the color of the ocean and the abyss mixing together into a beautiful and terrifying creature. Its head, although elongated, was that of a bone-jawed fish. Teeth sharp enough to severe a creature in thirds due to how irregularly its teeth were shaped due to some being broken and others being chipped to be serrated for gruesome kills. It had serpentine, slitted eyes with remorseless intelligence and an air about it that could kill anyone who looked for too long into those bewitching eyes. Spiraling down the sides of its neck and body to its tail were glowing streaks. Large, powerful, fin-like wings with clawed paws at the elbow joint were what it had for limbs along with two, webbed hindlegs to keep it balanced as it rose to its full height, breaking the net-shaped prison with little difficulty to stare at roof of a three story house.

A body as long as one of Manda's adolescent children, it had a shark-like tailfin and a crowning, dorsal fin about as tall as a one story house of the color grey. This was-"Juneteran!"(Juneteran: /June-ette-ran/) Isaribi called, the large creature looking to her and lowering its head to listen to its summoner properly. "I need your help defeating her," She pointed towards a still stunned Fuu, making the creature look to the mintette before turning its head back to look at the one who had summoned it.

"...Very well," Juneteran said in a deep, resounding, feminine and fearsome voice with a tone of certainty. "But in exchange, Isaribi, your time on the land will be shortened and you shall, for the rest of this instance, join me where you belong..."

Isaribi looked to the ground, clenching her hands into fists that shook as she nodded stiffly, her whole body shuddering as she choked out a weak, "...Yes...my lady..."

"Very good," Was the enormous creature's pleased response with a nod of affirmation and what could only be called a 'grin' on her ferocious looking face before she turned her attention to the mint-haired female his summoner was fighting. "I don't know who or what you are, but I don't care. Your actions leading up to my summoning are worthy of both my gratitude and a merciful defeat. Prepare for defeat..." In her mouth formed a large orb of violently churning water that was obviously intended for Fuu.

Eyes wide, the Jinchuuriki of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall felt youki return to her being, making her smirk as she flew through handseals as well before biting into her thumb and smearing the blood on her fingertips which was followed by her slamming her hand on the ground with the call of-"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" From the sky, dropped an enormous hybridization of an unknown insect, a reptile of some sort and a fortress. There was a glow in between the plates of carapace on its body and the parts that weren't covered by armor were free to lumines brightly.

It had a hatchet-shaped head, the 'chin' and 'forehead' having bladed armor running up from the base of the neck and throat respectively. There were four main limbs, with three smaller 'arms' at its torso. Its tail swished behind it slowly, a strange barb at the end like that of a dragonfly. It had on its back a sturdy, fortified, spiral-designed building that reached above its head and extended forward to look like a horn on top of its carapace-covered head. Along its frail-looking, bony torso were spikes of bone coming out of its ribs, and down its limbs were the markings of a tribal leader.

Lowering itself in front of Fuu, it took the blast of water Juneteran had shot. With a groan as the building on its back shook, it said in a deep, relatively slow voice, "This child doesn't frighten me, nor should it you, Fuu Sisyrbe." The mintette looked at the creature gratefully, saluting like a soldier in respect.

"Thank you, Lord Phanuel." It nodded before turning to charge at Juneteran, shaking the village and send the enormous titans flying into a pillar of stone about as big as them both respectively. Juneteran, glaring at what could only be called a bastardization of life and architecture, bit into its slouching tower above its face, causing screams to be heard as humans fell out of the building.

Fuu, Isaribi and Juneteran all had wide eyes, allowing Phanuel the opportunity to avenge its tenants as a glowing, translucent sphere formed at the tips of its bladed 'chin' and 'forehead'. Out of blue, however, a movement of something bigger than both of the colossal creatures was noticed in the sky as the ground shook even more, creating an _enormous_ crack between the monstrous animals as well as shattering most of the village and revealing out of the clouds a serpent that had a head about as big as the entire Land of Water. The hearts of everything in the Mizu no Kuni stopped, eyes all looking into what were guessed to be the eye of this monstrous serpent which had eyes the size of the entire village as it had tilted its head to the side to look at the village. A groan left its lungs, causing the entire country to shake and start to reshape, its mouth opening to reveal its _monumentally big_ teeth as it made a smiling gesture.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH..." It spoke... "I SEE...VERY WELL, I CAN WAIT..." It had spoken in a language only a select few understood in all of Mizu no Kuni, the monster's voice so loud it made the land shake and reform while the living creatures were in pain from the volume of the monster but it was the fact that it sounded like its voice was being kept low for them to hear that frightened everyone more than just its size. Suddenly, it was gone. The whole village destroyed and in ruins, the country itself in shambles and its inhabitants, both human and otherwise, barely alive as their hearing returned to them as if by some dark magic.

(Uncue music) As soon as the villagers and shinobi regained their ability to hear, a village wide search for survivors began with the leaders involved in the search. Naruto, in his six-tailed werefox form, was staring at the sky still. His eyes full of terror. He'd been scared. There was shit behind him as he was on all fours. He had been _TERRIFIED FOR HIS FUCKING LIFE!_ That never happened, _NEVER!_

Kyuubi was shocked, scared, and altogether awestruck at what it had just seen. It wasn't _just_ the sight of a monster larger than him that was what frightened him, it was the fact it had been looking at his host. He _KNEW_ it had been looking at Naruto, he just didn't know why. The voice of Temari searching for survivors was what awoke the Ninetails from his stupor. "**Kit, your mating prospect is here for you. Go to her.**"

_..._ Naruto was still silent with horror. Temari, seeing the large fox, ran over to him to make sure he was fine since he wasn't moving before in a flash of light he was gone. She could only stand there, staring in confusion at the sudden disappearance of her technically-betrothed.

**Unknown location**

Standing there with a smirk is a male being with violet eyes and a truly evil smirk on his face as he begins laughing maniacally at the terror his son had induced in the village. Speaking of which, out of the void stretches a serpent's head that asks curiously in a child's voice, "Did I do good, father?!"

The male nods with an evil smirk upon his face, his body still bound to the stone he'd been imprisoned to over millennium ago. "Yes, my son, you've done better than I asked!" His laughter echoes silently in the void, chilling the bones of anything mortal but causing the serpent to laugh equally as madly before the sound of hooves hitting ground makes them stop suddenly.

Out of the emptiness strides a fine stallion, his hair a sanded-platinum gold and his hidden-behind-a-helmet, pupilless eyes are teal. Down the length of his body is a unique armor set that shields his eyes and hides them from the vision of most for their...unsettling appeal. "I thought you'd been told to refrain from speaking with her, Jormungandr, so what are you doing speaking to her?!" Demands the stallion angrily, his sharp, demon-like teeth gleaming in the anti-light of the void.

A snarl answers the horse as the serpent rears his head back in preparation to attack, ignoring the fact that his brother's armor protected his head in an crescent moon helm that ornamented itself with the connected sword-blades of several cultures' greatest warriors he'd defeated. His brother's tail, although not as long or powerful, is similar to his own in that it was hairless and muscular although it serves no purpose. Down the saddle-part of his armor hand the spear and arrowheads of several battles he'd survive like the great warrior he is. "So you'd ignore your own family for who they are, Sleipnir?! HOW FAR WILL YOU GO TO PLEASE THAT MASTER YOU CARRY AROUND THE BATTLEFIELD?!"

"I AM NOBODY'S SLAVE!" Yells back Sleipnir as he bares his fangs and charges his brother who lunges his head towards the stallion. Suddenly, they're stopped by several appendages that stretch from their chained-to-the-stone father, his chuckling devious and malicious.

"Behave," Their father says simply, his eyes hidden behind his bangs and his chuckling terrifying. "Boys. You're brothers, act like it and behave...The show's just begun-HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" His laughter, insane and evil, shakes all of the void as several heads turn to him in confusion and fear.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, HVEÓRUNGR!" Screams a now thrashing-in-guilt-and-shame Sleipnir while Jormungandr laughs with his father, although a little awkwardly from stretching his neck so far from his coil.

**With Naruto**

Falling. That's all he knew at the moment. His eyes wide and full of fear, he was soon met with the sight of solid ground which made his eyes widen even more until he morphed into his werefox form, youki coursing into his feet to lighten the fall damage. "**Neinn! Neinn! Neinn!**" Hitting the ground hard, he created a crater with his pawprints in the center. Said appendages shook with effort and pain from hitting the ground so hard. With a groan he let his body fall to all fours, his paws aching like-"**BIKKJA!**"

(Can ya'll believe this guy?! He's interruptin' me without even-) "**Hversu...sási ógagns!**" He said this angrily, wrapping a his tails around his paws before using youki to remain stationary on the ground as he lifted himself into a handstand where his paws would remain untouched by anything that could hurt them more.

"Naruto!" Came the familiar voice of Sakura as the wind blew her scent towards him, although he didn't care as he coursed some more youki into his paws to heal them quicker before he trotted out of the crater to find Inu, Jiraiya, Shizune, Tsunade and Sakura coming towards him with looks of concern. At the sight of his surrogate younger sister, he loped to stand in front of her and pressed his head to hers cautiously-compassionately, making sure he seemed only somewhat caring before he was punched away by a terrified-looking Haruno who shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHERE'S NARUTO?!"

Growling in pain, he rubbed his healing bruise until it was colorless and said in his demonic voice, "**You're looking at him, Beri-chan...And dear Mei-chan,**" He looked to Tsunade now who looked shocked at the name he called her. "**Teaching my younger sister to punch me isn't alright, got it?! Now, where the fuck are we and why are you all looking at me weirdly? Where's Isaribi? Are we in Konoha? Who survived the Jounin Exams? What happened to that...village-wide _genjutsu_?! Yeah...that's what it was! That's got to be it.**"

A groan came from the crater, making Naruto turn around quickly and ready his claws for anything that came out. What came out, however, was something no one expected. "Okay," Said the spiky-haired blonde dusting himself off. "What hit me and-WHY'S THERE A GIANT FOX, DATTEBOYO?!" Pointing in shock and confusion was a blue-eyed shinobi garbed in an orange and black outfit that didn't look half-bad. Kunai pouch strapped to his right thigh, Uzumaki swirl-charms on his shoulders and a hitae-ate of Konoha on his forehead, this was Uzumaki Naruto.

"NARUTO?!" Came the shouts of surprise and confusion from the group of shinobi minus Naruto and...Naruto. Jiraiya, looking at how the large fox stood protectively in front of Sakura like he was guarding her, started laughing at what he assumed was a clever prank. "Alright Naruto, you got us-hehehe-and it's very clever, but please dispel the Kage Bunshin."

"**Já**/Hai!" The Narutos said as one, forming the handseal to dispel Kage Bunshin and began coursing energy through their bodies to dispel the other with the only result being an exhausted-from-the-effort blonde and a confused gekkering from the fox who transformed back into his human form of a violet-eyed redhead. "**Kit,**" Kyuubi barked, a feeling of hatred flooding Naruto's body as his stomach churned while the blonde fell to his knees holding his stomach. "**KILL THAT MISTAKE OF NATURE!**"

(Cue: Starset-It Has Begun) _YOU__ GOT IT!_ Naruto thought back, his own hatred coming into the mix as he figured out that this was someone's attempt at being him which brought forth his fury. Opening his mouth slightly, a tiny orb of youki started to form and grow before he condensed it and chomped down on it, making his cheeks puff up before he opened his jaws and fired the blast, hitting his target spot on but not killing the fucker. _What?! How's he still alive?! I know I barely used any youki but that should be enough to kill any wannabe Jinchuuriki!_

"**Move!**" _Wha?_ Before Kyuubi could answer, the blonde came running out of the new crater with a large glowing, spinning orb in his hand with the help of a solid copy of himself. "RASENGAN!" Acting on instinct, Naruto started dashing backwards a few times and pulled out his kunai launchers before taking shots at the wannabe Uzumaki as well as the copy which made it dispel. Said rip-off took several hits before falling to his knees, pain in his eyes until it was magnified by the loss of control over his Rasengan, making it explode and take with it his arm which made him scream in agony. "**Now Kit, take him OUT!**"

"Augljóslega, Níu Hala!" Forming an Orka Kló above his arm and in between his real hand and the claw, created a-"Rasengan, done properly, Eftirlíking!" The screaming blonde continued to scream and sob in pain as the other shinobi came to his aid, eyes full of hate.

The ground soon split apart, courtesy of Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura who had punched the ground in unison. Jumping away from that area of carnage, Naruto was met with a large toad and the pervert sage going through handseals that were followed by a spitting of oil from the toad as well as fire from Jiraiya that was aimed for the Kitsunin. With a sudden turn of the body, the Rasengan took in all of the oil and fire the Sage and his summon had fired, making their eyes widen at the now burning orb of energy.

"You can't be the people I know if you'd think that _piece of shit fake_," Naruto pointed an accusing, claw-like finger at the currently-being-healed-by-Tsunade-and-her-students blonde before continuing. "Is the real me! So, with that in mind," An insane smile grew onto Naruto's face as his sharp teeth glinted in the fiery orb's glow. "Eldurinn Stíl: Vaxandi Kûlu, HELVÍTIS!" That said, the Kitsunin began to course more and more youki into his claw and hand, making the orb in his hand grow until it was slightly larger than his head which was followed by him seallessly making Kage Bunshin appear and created their own with the enhancements of nearby elements.

"Hold it right there," Said Kakashi, his hitae-ate pulled down to reveal his Sharingan that began to spin hypnotically, causing Naruto and his clones to stop moving and take on entranced faces. "There...That should keep them in check long enough to-"

"EKKI/EKKI!" Came the voices of all of the Narutos, their faces displaying varying levels of amusement and arrogance as they all split up, charging for the other shinobi in the clearing.

"No you don't!" From the ground grew wooden beams, spikes and tendrils which dispelled all of the clones-making their respective Rasengans explode-and ensnare the original until he was detained and his Rasengan was also popped, making his right arm blow up.

That caused Naruto to roar to the sky in pain, his arm growing back with minimal problems besides the pain that followed since Yamato came out of the forest and slammed his glowing hand on Naruto's stomach, sealing away his power for the time being. "FJANDINN!"

"You're going to answer our questions now, got it?!"

After flexing his new arm, Naruto snarled before laughing maniacally...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

That's a wrap ladies, gents an' other! I'm not too proud'o this chapter. After a few weeks'o gettin' inspiration, I had to rewrite it an' it didn't come out the way I wanted even after several tries. Sadly, this's the best I could do with this without makin' it worse. Not a lotta questions I can think of, so as always: thanks for bein' here, R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism an' SEE YA-G'NIGHT!


	40. Lost Sanity and Lost Chances

Whaz up ladies, gents an' other! I've said this too much recently, an' I'mma say this one, last time: I'm sorry for the late update time. This's the only warnin' ya'll're gettin' in this story. All'o my stories're part of a single universe, the lore bleedin' through the cracks'o reality an' characters torment the ground with their feet as they dance to the beats'o their own hearts. If anyone really gives a shit, can ya'll please look through my earlier chapters to see what's missin' in these more recent ones? I noticed a drop in favorites and follows and I reread my earlier chapters with a revelation hitting me: I lost touch with somethin' from the earlier chapters of my stories. Naruto an' all'o the universes I add into mine aren't my property.

_Thoughts or emphasis_

'Paraphrasin'

"Normal speech"

"**Nonhuman** (Not semi-human or humanish)**speech or Inner Sakura**"

Jutsu

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Tell us who you are!" Came the shout of a pissed Tsunade, her fist flying into the Kitsunin's stomach as he flew back into the wall of the darkened room, arms bound behind his back with chains and cuffs around his ankles to stop him from running. With a groan of pain, he fell out of the indentation his impact had made into the stonework, falling to a kneeling position before vomiting up his lunch along with a lot of blood. After he stopped puking, Naruto looked to the lookalike of his niece with a glare, his violet eyes unnerving her with their unearthly glow of power.

A dark, sick chuckle left him as he rose to his feet, arms and legs flexing in readiness. "Ashes to asses," Went his demented singsong as he started to loosen the chains. "Dust to fuck!" He growled out dangerously, making Tsunade leap into the air with her fist cocked back in preparation to punch her favorite blonde brat's attacker. "You shouldn't have hit me like a GODDAMNED TRUCK!"

Before Tsunade could land her punch, however, Naruto broke the chains and cuffs with a powerful pulse of Killer Intent coming soon after, sending her flying backwards. Taking his chance, Naruto flew through handsigns and ended it with a slam to his stomach, removing the seal the wood-user had placed on him. He chuckled again, his laughter growing into insane cackles as he released all of his Killer Intent on the village he had landed in. "I hope you're ready to pay for your actions, girly," Came the Jinchuuriki's threat. "Because you've messed with the most powerful of the Jinchuuriki, and **WE'RE BOTH PISSED**/PISSED!" Having roared that, Naruto vanished, reappearing in front of her with his claw-like hands lunging for the buxom blonde before him, said woman's eyes wide with shock at the power he exuded before Kakashi leapt out of the shadows with an intercepting punch to the redhead's face.

"You're not," Kakashi said sternly. "Hurting the Hokage, impostor!" His words made Naruto begin cackling again, his pain fading away from his large reserves of youki.

"Impostor, am I? Well, hehehehe..." Naruto said cruelly, his eyes flashing red for a minute before fading back to slitted violets, making the grey-haired cyclops flinch in recognition of those red, slitted orbs filled with depravity. "I guess the actor must be paid his due before he can play the part, right?! So, wannabe Vinur Morðingi," The bewhiskered fox-lover lost his depraved sneer to simply glare at the one he saw pretending to be one of his possessions. "Are you going to pay how I ask or am I going to have to take away everything you protect before I get answers?!"

They stood there, eyes locked on each other in anticipation for the other's next move. It was the Sharingan-user who made the first move, this being one of guarded openness. "What do you want to know?" Eye still serious and his body readied to attack or defend, Kakashi loosened up a little as the fox-like invader did the same.

"Where am I? Why do you look like my possessions? And why is there a blonde wannabe trying to look like me?!" Naruto's accusation of the blonde whirlwind being a wannabe was met with a hateful glare from Kakashi, his Killer Intent leaking at this invader's hostility towards his student.

"Our village is called Konohagakure no Sato, I don't know what you mean when you say we look like your 'possessions', but I do know that Naruto isn't a copy of anyone and that your attacking him was unwarranted on every level." The redhead growled lowly at the use of his name in reference to anyone else but himself.

"Bullshit! I've been to Konoha and this place, although realistic and almost indistinguishable from it, isn't the village that abused me. Oh, and that blonde you use my name for is _weak!_ Barely any youki was used when I attacked and he still lost his arm because of his inability to create a Rasengan on his own." Out of the shadows strode Jiraiya, a menacing glare on his face as he looked at the fox-like ninja wearing his village's insignia on his brow.

"Deny this as Konoha or not, Naruto's not weak and I think I understand why you recognize us but don't know us-" A snarl answered the perverted Sannin as he approached the redhead, making him slam his fist over the fox-loving Jounin's head with authority. "DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" It was in that moment that Naruto felt a glimmer of hope.

Falling onto his ass, Naruto shook his head before staring at the Sannin before him. "You hit like Ero-Sennin would...What's your theory, old man?" A flinch was the immediate response at the jab at his age before he took a calming breath and continued.

"I think you accidentally ended up in another universe, one similar to yours in the case of the inhabitants but differing in the respect of events. When you fell on Naruto, you were confused and you recognized those around you with familiarity but the fact we didn't side with you let you know we're not your version of us. Due to these confusing factors and the fact there was someone who sounded and looked like you, you lashed out in confusion and anger. Do you think this could be the truth?"

Silence answered the Toad Summoner, Naruto's eyes wide with a minor amount of understanding and shock. It was a few minutes before Naruto clenched his fists and punched into the wall, cracking it and leaving a large indent which was followed by several consecutive punches full of rage and confusion. A roar escaped his throat, slamming his fists together in a strike on the wall. "DAMN IT! I NEED TO GET BACK! THEY MIGHT NEED ME, THEY COULD BE IN DANGER! Ég tilheyri ekki hér , tilheyri ég þeim...Ég tilheyri ekki hér , tilheyri ég þeim..." He stopped attacking the wall as he fell to his hands and knees, concern in his eyes for his kur and his possessions.

"What could have caused this, Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"An unimaginably sudden increase and decrease in power." Tsunade answered in place of her teammate as she got up from the ground. "If all of the Bijuu were to release all of their power at once in an instant and then immediately suppress it back into themselves, there would be a short state of calm before things started disappearing from the location of the Bijuu. It's been theorized for teleportation technology, but no individual being has enough power to do that, so most scientists have dropped it. However..." She looked to the redhead at the other end of the room, his fists clenched and drawing blood as growling whimpers of confusion and powerlessness left him. "It looks like it's possible. The amount of power needed for this would have to be immense to cause the release of energy to start this, but the amount of control over that power would have to be impossibly greater than the amount of power to cut the output off so quickly to create the level of forced-equilibrium that the rest of the world wouldn't have a chance to breath."

"That thing!" Naruto snarled out, his body shuddering as his aura took the form of a fox around his body. "That thing's the cause of all this!"

"Come again?" Jiraiya asked.

"...An unknowably monumental serpent...we saw its head over Kirigakure and it released a lot of energy, but I think that was unintentional to the point it didn't even know it was letting that much out although it looked at me like it wanted something to happen. It did so for a few moments, the whole country shook! And then it was gone and its power was gone too. You said that the sudden lack of power would cause a teleportation effect resulting from the whatever trying to find equilibrium or some mumbo jumbo like that, right?! What if the amount of energy released were made to match an individual being's level of power? Do you think that could somehow make only one creature be transported?!" Naruto said this like an idiot, but a genius idiot as well. He wasn't a brilliant strategist or a perfect scientist, but the fact that he hadn't heard anybody else disappear or heard anybody calling for his possessions before he had been transported made it seem like he had been the only victim or the first if there were any others.

Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged a look of thoughtful contemplation before shrugging. "It's a probability. We'd have to contact scientists studying this subject and if that's the case, we'd have to find a way to duplicate the situation to get you back to your universe. Until we find a better guess, we'll need you to stay in the village and undergo testing to see if there are any differences in your universe's human anatomy from our's so we don't end up killing you. Now, don't think this is because we don't want you dead, this is so we can rid our universe of you for the safety of our loved ones and the casualty rate we'd suffer if we try killing you could be too great a risk...So for now, you stay in the village and remain under the watch of our shinobi!"

"I'll do everything you say if I can go back home to my kur, but I'm not going to let humans I don't recognize at least somewhat to watch me. Let he shinobi and civilians I know watch me and I'll behave as much as possible..." Naruto had a look of acceptance and comprehension of what was going on, but he had a bit of an uncertain glimmer in his eyes no doubt resulting from being thrown into a world where those he called possessions didn't know him for who he was.

"...We'll see what we can do as long as you don't kill Naruto!" Kakashi said this, eye stern in protective instinct surrounding his one of his remaining students.

A growl was Naruto's answer before it subsided to a harsh mutter, "Fine! But you'd damn-well better keep your end or I'll make your lives a living Hell!"

Tsunade glared at the redhead for threatening her before she let it go to allow reason into her mind, saying levelly, "Tell us who you're familiar with and I'll see about setting up a schedule to let them take shifts so they're able to tolerate you without lashing out. They know about your stunt of causing his arm to be obliterated, after all."

"That's fine, girly!" He said, voice raised in aggression. "Just make sure they're the ones watching me instead of ninjas I don't recognize at all, okay?! Believe me, my own kur can barely tolerate me for too long before lashing out at me. If you can get them to watch me, I'll be fine being tested and being under surveillance, alright?" After a few minutes of explaining to them the shinobi, civilians and others he knew, he fell silent. Turning around, he charged his entire body with youki and called out his first original jutsu, "Tsurga!" With his body charged, he spun into a twister of claws, blades and fists and drilled through the wall until he turned upwards and dug until he reached the surface on a mountain not far from the village, sunlight hitting his face and blinding him momentarily to reveal the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

_Nothing changes, does it?_ He thought rhetorically before he transformed into a casually-garbed version of himself with goggles on his forehead and a pair of orange camouflage pants while his shirt was the color of a storm. With that finished, he strode into the village after climbing over the wall silently, looking at the buildings and filing away their names for later use to compare to his Konoha's shops and the like.

**Several minutes later, Hokage Tower, Tsunade's Office**

The Konoha Eleven had come as requested by Tsunade, her face a mask of seriousness. Each of them had looks of curiosity but they were hidden behind eyes of concern for Naruto and a need for answers. "Okay," Began the Hokage plainly. "The cause of Naruto's hospitalization is the target of your mission, however, you're mission is not to kill him-"

"You mean you know what did that to him and didn't tell us?!" Came Kiba's heated accusation, getting a stern glare from the Slug Princess which made him back down apologetically but nonetheless infuriated.

With a sigh, Tsunade continued with composure expected of someone in her position. "Yes, I know what did this and so does Sakura, however you all need to understand something before you're told what he is..."

As the Hokage gave them the rundown of what they were getting themselves into, being Naruto's friends, teammate and classmates, the Kitsunin walked up the Hokage Tower's walls to the window outside of his niece's alternate's office, a blank stare on his face before he caught sight of the shinobi who would be keeping surveillance on him for the time being. _This feels so weird, so wrong! I know these humans, these people, yet they're nothing but strangers and anything except familiar...Headaches are going to be keeping me up for a while._

"**Kit,**" Kyuubi said calmly, wisely and consolingly. "**We're in the same boat on this and we'd best go along with what these versions of your possession's say until we get an understanding of this world. If we're to encounter the...,**" A low growl of hatred left the ninth Bijuu before he continued. "**Would be you and I, don't attack. I know I said to kill them, but if we do so we might incur the wrath of the rest of this world's wannabe Bijuu and regardless of whether they're real or not, they're still bound to be powerful and more than a fair fight all together.**"

_Behave, don't do anything drastic and keep my head low with my ears folded. No problem. The problem's that these aren't my possessions yet they look and act like they are! How am I supposed to deal with them? Act like everything's normal or do I treat them as strangers? My baby sister, my former playmates, my niece, my temporary students, my former wards and my challengers...They're not them but they Are! Looking at them, all I see are my possessions but when I pay attention I feel such confusion and separation...Rarely am I ever to ask you for advice, but what am I supposed to do Kyuubi?!_

Seeing his vessel's conflicting emotions and uncertainty, a trait the daiyokai kitsune had found to be almost nonexistent in the Jounin, he said honestly, "**I don't have the answers, Kit, and I doubt I will have them any time soon. That doesn't mean you can't find them yourself. Even though these aren't your possessions, kur and allies, they're still here and you should at least figure out a way to keep off their bad side. Besides that, I can't help you. On that note, your niece's copy is glaring at you...**" Focusing back into the window, he found Tsunade to be sending a bone-chilling glare at him, making him glare back with his aura coming into visibility in the form of a transparent, ethereal fox encasing his body before vanishing at the sight of the pinkette's fist coming flying at his face.

Leaping off of the wall, Naruto channeled youki out of his feet, keeping him aloft while Sakura just stood there in shock with the window broken from her punch. "So," Naruto said emotionlessly, an unnatural phenomenon for both the Bijuu in his stomach and himself. "Have you explained to them their mission, girly?" Saying this, he looked to Tsunada with an empty stare which received him a nod. "Good," He muttered in relief. "Who has first shift?"

Out from behind the Hokage strode Tenten, her eyes a fierce glare while underneath that hatred swirled the eyes of a curious woman wanting to learn the secrets hidden within this stranger who remained in their air like a demon before her. "Let's get this over with..." Muttered the Weapons Mistress, Naruto nodding at her words before dropping to the ground quietly and craterlessly which was followed by him strolling off, Tenten following after him angrily.

Tsunade could only groan and rub her temples, exasperation and confusion floating through her mind. _This is going to be a long time before we get him back to his world..._ She thought begrudgingly, anger at him for hurting her favorite knucklehead and for making his stay in their world somewhat pleasant after having hurt aforementioned knucklehead.

**With Naruto and Tenten**

Unstable would be the word that came to mind defining the atmosphere surrounding the two shinobi strolling through the streets at the moment. The last known Uzumaki remaining silent whilst the Weapons Mistress stewed at the fact she was stuck with the bastard who'd had the gall to hurt one of her friends. _I didn't think this through very well._ Naruto thought to himself disapprovingly.

"**Not surprising, really. Although I must say the first one to take shift is somewhat attractive for a human of this village, her name not lying about her appearance by human standards...**" Even the Kyuubi's lecherous words, as honest as they were, felt forced and awkward coming out of his mouth as well as unnecessary to the situation.

Internally gekkering unamusedly, Naruto 'said', _Doesn't help me in making this easier for her or me, N__íu Hala! I need to make this at least tolerable for her and the others if they're not going to try their hands at killing me. Wait, Tenten likes weapons and aspires to be like my niece to prove she's just as great a kunoichi as the great Tsunade. At least, our Tenten does...Oh fuuuuck!_

With an uncomfortable, pitying chuckle, Kyuubi said, "**Sadly, I think it's going to come to that, Kit. Better start now before you lose your chance...Now, I'm going to try to rest, the presence of that wannabe making me restless and sick to my stomach!**"

_Rest well, I guess...This is going to bite duuuust!_ Naruto growled under his breath after finishing his thought, the woman beside him not hearing it but noticing a mild change in the atmosphere around him. He looked to her now, his slitted, violet eyes meeting hers briefly before he looked away again. In that instant of eye contact, she'd seen something in his eyes that hadn't been there before and it seemed to be fighting for freedom from the cage that held it captive. This something pulled at her in a way she didn't recognize, her emotions being left alone as well as her thoughts yet a strange feeling of longing being in her person.

Although not of the sexual kind either, it felt interestingly similar while at the same time noticeably different from that sort of feeling. Deciding to make the first move, not wanting her opinion of Naruto to be corrupted by this poser and not wanting this entire experience to be stiff, awkward silence filled with aggression, she asked forcefully, "Nice weather we're having, isn't it?"

_Oh wow that was smooth,_ Naruto thought sarcastically, choosing to remain silent but nod with a grunt of agreement. _I guess I need to teach her how to start conversations when I get back or at least make sure she knows how to because that wasn't even close to passable. Looks like we need to change tones, maybe we should go to the poor District or-as the quote-unquote 'better people' call it-the Orange District. Hopefully, if I play my cards right, I can get her to at the very least try to sympathize with me and make moves to convert me or help me see the 'error of my ways' like the staff at that shop she works at..._

Making a dull turn, Naruto started strolling through a few nondescript alleys with Tenten following behind, her curiosity now risen and her interest in the secrets this faker held becoming a more prominent feeling in her body before she reminded herself of who or rather what this guy was. _Even if what Tsunade-sama said is true, how can we trust this guy? He says he's from another world, one like our own, but how can that be? Naruto's not a murderer or psychopath like how she said he fought at Training Ground 7. This guy,_ She thought as she jumped and flipped off a few boxes after him, her view of him ending when he landed behind a taller-than-her brick wall that seemed to act only as a divider between property lines. Running up and dropping to land feet-first on the other side, she saw him look at her from another alleyway, his back against the wall behind him and his arms crossed, violet eyes staring into her nurtured earth-brown orbs before he strode on down the alley which got her following after him.

_He seems smart but not genius-level intelligent like Shikamaru or his father. Same goes for Naruto, he's as sharp as a knife but not sharp enough to cut through armor. And his posture, movements as well as altogether personality seems to be that similar to an animal. Like how he got over those hoards of boxes and that wall, he lunged forward like a predator about to catch its prey before rolling and then climbing up the wall by sinking those sharp, claw-like nails of his into the best spots for support._ As she followed him to the end of the alleyway, she noticed that his shadow looked like a multiple-tailed fox of relatively large size, the shadows of people passing in the crowd probably causing this illusion along with the fact that he was crouched on all fours. His whisker marks were broader than Naruto's, more defined and looking like actual whiskers than just markings. Sharp, fang-like teeth shown and bared before a snarl left him, the crowd outside the alley not hearing it over the chatter and ignoring his presence with the misconception of him being a dog or something like that. Claw-like nails suck into the dirt, his slitted, violet eyes focused on several rats that were at the moment foaming at their mouths and hissing like mad.

The foaming-at-the-mouth rats went at the fox-like redhead, making him snarl at them and actually lung his head at them, mouth open in a threatening manner, followed soon after by him catching one in his mouth with the continuation in the form of him biting down on its stomach, killing it quickly, and then eating it messily. After he did that, he snarled menacingly and was quickly swarmed by the rest of the plague (Name of a group'o rats, not an actual sickness that can't be stopped by normal means for all'o ya who don't know the difference!) which began biting into his flesh and getting eaten by the feral-looking, Jounin-vest-wearing bastard.

Before Tenten could make a move to help him however, the rats were sent flying off of him and in all directions, many of them landing in the crowd, as he roared in pain and anger at being attacked by such weak creatures. It wasn't that he had anything against rats, in fact he found them pretty tasty as well as entertaining to play around with, but being attacked by them even when they knew it was futile made his rage grow. The crowd, now realizing he was there after freaking out at the presence of rats falling on them, ran away with a lot of the rats being trampled in the process. However, plagues of rats are large, and where once there were only fifty or so there were now a hundred replacing the deceased and wounded.

A playful, innocent chuckle came from the roof across from their alley, getting them to look up and cover there eyes from the light of the sun. "I'd figured the 'monster that beat the demon' wasn't something to made light of or underestimated if it were able to beat Konoha's demon, but everyone who talked about it didn't say it was strong, just crafty enough to outwit another monster. Taking this into account, I needed something to see if this was true or just gossip and oh-ho! Was I right!" Dropping down from the rooftop and landing with the grace of a well-trained shinobi, the stranger was revealed to be a young boy clothed in a pair of ripped and worn jeans as well as a string-cut shirt, the long sleeves of which had the feathers of several small birds and his jeans being attempted at being sewn back together with shredded newspaper strips and plastic beercan pack-strings.

Head shaved to a soft fuzz the color of baby blue and skin darkened grey-pale. Short stature for someone of the appearance like that belonging to a nine year-old and his feet and hands wrapped in several different materials as makeshift bandaging and gloves/shoes, he wasn't an intimidating sight. What was a bit of an intimidation factor would have to be the numerous tattoos over his body, his dark skin tone letting the tattoos blend in or the dark ink for the tattoos letting his skin blend into them. One tattoo was incredibly prominent even if it was nearly impossible to see. A pair of rats, the length of the respective rat's tail wrapping around his forearm while the body went up his bicep and shoulder for the eye of the rat to overlap with his own!

Suddenly, a look of surprise and honest apology came across his face. "Introductions, of course! How rude of me? My name is Horikawa Awakiroh, Genin of Kusa, head of my clan and for the time being your opponent, Sir..." He had said these things with a slight bow, one arm across his torso formally with the arm extended open-handedly as he made a gesture to give their names.

"Uzumaki Naruto, head of the Uzumaki clan, Jounin of Konoha and for the moment your opponent, Herra Awakiroh." Naruto said this with a nod of respect, still crouched on all fours before Tenten gave her name.

"Tenten, Chuunin of Konoha and uninvolved in this fight, Awakiroh-san." The way she said this was formally but not exactly respectfully since this kid had come out of nowhere and claimed to be a clan head even though he was just a Genin.

"Now that we're all on the same ground...let's kill each other, Herra Awakiroh!" Saying that with a bloodthirsty smirk, Naruto transformed into his six-tailed fox form and charged at the twerp who had seemingly caused the rats to vanish. Aforementioned boy nodded in agreement before waving his arm quickly in front of himself and causing several animals to appear out of nowhere, the tattoos on his body of corresponding animals glowing a strange light that didn't really have a color but more-like glowed an emptiness to the world that would be filled with time.

"Tomma Levande Djur no Jutsu!" Called out the boy, the beasts convening on Naruto and knocking him off the ground and into several stalls, most of which sold kitchen ware and food which brought pain to the fox. Sailing through the stalls with unintended flips, flails and sprawls, the Kitsunin regained his footing with a sinking of his claws into the ground before snarling and Shunshining to Awakiroh's side.

Opening his maw, Naruto's voice could be heard even when his lips made no movement. "Hala Dýrið Boltinn Tækni!" From his maw flew an orb of youki, the size not being very impressive but strong enough to make this fight more interesting. And it became just that! Appearing out of nowhere, a large ram headbutt Naruto in the face, causing the orb of youki to be fired off into the running-around-in-terror crowd not far from their confrontation.

"Stop," Tenten called out to them as they're attacks hit civilians. "Don't fight here!" Her words were heard by none as the screams of a terrified crowd drowned out her voice. Naruto leaped above the scrambling-for-safety mob, channeling youki out of the soles of his feet which made the very air seem like solid ground, and began scanning the stampede of humans below him when he was struck by a glowing fox the same size as his five-tailed form.

"Raseri Räven no Jutsu!" Came Herra's voice as he Shunshined right in front of the Kitsunin with a blade of glowing energy readied to slice Naruto's head right off when said redhead vanished from sight. Slicing a civilian as he came to landing instead of his target, Herra turned around to block an incoming strike which he blocked pretty effectively but he wasn't prepared for the innumerable others that shredded all of his glowing creations and started tearing away at himself.

"**You think you're tough shit,**" Said Naruto, his voice sounding echoey and multiplied which made the crowd scream even more at the knowledge that the 'demon' had finally lashed out while Tenten and Herra noticed flickering images flying around the frantic crowd. "**Do you? Have you ever trained until your bones shattered and waited for them to regenerate in an even more agonizing manner? Where were you when you were blowing off your limbs like I was when I was trying out new techniques?! Did you fight off years of hatred to get to this point?! IF NOT THAN YOU'RE NOT READY TO FIGHT ME!**"

All of the flickers stopped and Herra found a half-fox-half-human foot(paw?) was embedded all the way through his abdomen, his spinal cord and vertebrae crushed along with his abdominal organs. Eyes full of shock, fear and attempts to comprehend what just occurred belonged to Herra as the world faded to black...

**In Kirigakure**

Laying there with eyes full of terror, failure to comprehend anything, and a void of intelligence, Naruto's body didn't even twitch as Anko moved him through the village to a safe place. _What did you see that would do this to you? You never show fear, even when you're scared. Nothing on Earth could've done this to you...so what did?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a jovial Isaribi who was practically bouncing every step of the way, making any guys nearby start gawking at her bosom which was met with Anko's snakes slithering into the shadows to paralyze them.

Catching sight of the older purplette, Isaribi waved when she saw her adoptive father's body hanging limply, lifelessly in her arms. "What happened?!" Isaribi demanded, her biological mother and adoptive grandmother looking to her solemnly as she answered.

"I don't know. We were talking about your training while we watched yours and Fuu's fight, when he just...petrified all on his own!"

"That doesn't make any sense, though! He's devoid of fear. Death doesn't scare him and he's never frightened! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO TRAUMATIZE HIM ENOUGH TO DO THIS TO HIM!" Naruto's daughter shouted, the knowledge that something had terrified her father into petrification making her animal instincts start going wild. Sounds became cannons firing incessantly on her eardrums. Colors and shapes lost individuality, becoming formless meshes of nothing. Odors were sharp, cutting away at her mind and causing her nose to feel like it had been snubbed off. The very air was starting to hurt her skin, the sunlight feeling a hundred times hotter and burning her soul. Flavors of death, decay and disease began filling her mouth until she felt ready to vomit.

Fear didn't do this to her. This wasn't natural and she knew it. _I'd better take out the source of this hurting!_ Emitting her killer intent, she began forcing all she could muster into it to make whatever was doing this to her to stop so she could operate properly. Unfortunately for her, what was doing this wasn't a human or a creature on the Earth itself...it was something she couldn't truly see but could sense and was suffering for that fact.

**Unknown location**

"What have you done?!" Demands Sleipnir, his voice full of rage and disgust. Maniacal laughter answers the warrior horse, his eyes hidden from view and the laughter grows louder. Looking where Sleipnir appears to be, a pair of violet orbs can be seen clearer than day. These orbs blink and water as the laughter intensifies to newer heights.

"You very well know what I've done," Answers back the cackling being with violet eyes.

**Unknown location**

(Cue: My Darkest Days-Save Yourself/Miki &amp; Kaito-iNSaNiTY) Wild winds flew through locks of hair, the violet eyes of which stared at the being creating this wind. "The Serpent's Sin of Envy and the Wizened Serpent of the Skies, Quetza." A psychotic smirk crossed the male's face, his eyes glinting with mischief equal to that of gods. That expression was met with a snarl of warning from the female before him.

"Don't push it," She said dangerously. "Buddy. I'm on my rag and I don't need stupidity making me short!" Making a move to leave, she intercepted a punch from the psychotically smirking male with her open palm. "Only one more warning, kid: Don't push me..." Her aura became visible, a heavenly silver with a shimmer to match as it formed wings around her.

His smirk grew until his jaw audibly cracked and his cheek tore revealing sharp, broken bones and sharper teeth. "I'm not 'pushing it', Girly...I'M FUCKING DEVASTATING IT!" Letting out that cry, he began cackling insanely before letting his own aura come to view. A rabid orange vulpine, the fur laced with golden yellow and scorching red. The apparition's visage formed around his own, emphasizing his savage nature alongside his tragic history if the damaged areas on the apparition's appearance were anything to go by.

"THAN BRING IT, KIDDO!"

"YOU GOT IT, BITCH!"

Their warcries heard, they rammed heads before leaping back and preparing an attack made to inflict greater harm than necessary for a regular opponent. But they weren't regular, and they were far from being opponents using attacks necessary for short fights! "Spíral Hnöttur!" Called out the male, a glowing, spiralling orb of energy forming in his clawed hands.

"Guawysvern Darastrix Pazienra!" Roared the female, her aura engulfing her in a bright light before dissipating and leaving her a different creature entirely. Behind her head swayed long, whip-like horns more akin to antennae or wrongly-placed-whiskers, and at the back of her bottom jaw joint were blue feathers. Feathers and scales overlapped, their colors being majorly blue, white and silver. Down her spine rose finned spines, the position of which changed when she chose it. Powerful, regal and majestic wings spread from her back, the way she stretched like that of an awakened animal preparing for the day.

A long, prehensile tail uncoiled from around her body, a feathered, fan-like ornamentation gracing the end of her balancing appendage. Wicked sharp teeth were bared as her opponent neared her legless form, air being inhaled sharply and quickly enough to have a powerful blast ready and in a short amount of time. The male reached her as she prepared to blast him, his clawed hands thrust forward with the spiralling orbs readied to drill through the wind that the amphithere was about to unleash. (Uncue music)

Before their attacks could even reach each other or leave the creature, respectively, a clawed foot made an indent in the grassy dirt and the two being were blown back a fair distance relative to their respective size.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

**With Naruto**

"I'm bored now that the fight's over." The Kitsunin muttered irritably, getting the weapons-user near him to grit her teeth with a tickmark forming on her face while she made the attempt to keep calm.

"You killed that Kirinin, several civilians and destroyed property and all you can say is that you're _bored_?" Anger stewed in the bun-haired kunoichi, making Naruto smirk proudly at his handiwork.

"Even I'll admit I wasn't very nice, toying with him like that, but there are ways to liven up the day...if you catch my drift..." Waggling his eyebrows as he turned around and stared her dead in the eyes, he burst out laughing at the sudden blush on her face as well as her futile attempts to hurt him with weapons she pulled out of the blue.

"DON'T DO THAT YOU DAMN HENTAI!" By now, Naruto was on the ground, holding his ribs and rolling around with tears in his eyes while the enraged student of Gai made slicing motions with her weapons that missed every time she thought she had him. "STOP MOVING!" Doing as asked, the redhead caught all of her blows before they could land an actual hit and rose in the blink of an eye before getting right into her face with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Catch me if you can," He called back to her after vanishing from her sight, waving at her like a playful child inviting one of his favorite friends to play. "Slowpoke, bun-nichi!"

His nonsense nickname and laid back attitude were the final push over the edge for the bun-haired weapons mistress. Finally giving into her rage, she unsealed several of her weapons and began chasing after the sprinting psychopath with the intent to make up for all of the times she didn't hurt him by dodging.

Sufficed to say, Naruto was having fun even if he didn't know what was going on around him. Throughout his entire life he'd lived by the policy that even if the world was harsh, entertainment should be sought out to bring back the true joy of being alive.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

That's a wrap ladies, gents an' other! I've been thinkin' 'bout how to lengthen out this story a little bit 'fore goin' straight into the canon arcs unceremoniously and inorganically. Naruto's eyes aren't those of a human, so he can see things that humans usually can't and since he's seen the harsher side of life, he's insightful and enlightened to how the universe spins so his capability to see the giant serpent in the sky makes sense as well as how he saw the village tear itself apart in fear as he heard an' felt the ghosts freakin' out as well as the buildin's they inhabit start rattlin'.

Our boy's sporadic emotional state's due to his many-faced nature and personality that comes from bein' a kitsune. He's not stupid 'nough to think that killin' Leafnin'll solve his problems even if he finds it fun, so he's just enjoyin' himself as much as possible while stayin' within the parameters of the agreement as much as possible. As all ya'll know, Naruto's not a precision fighter and that's no truer than in this story where his position as a shinobi's that of a powerhouse, tank an' charger as well as saboteur/espionage-creator. We can see that in his fight with Herra, since he was usin' confusion to his advantage an' being somewhat destructive.

It's in his nature like his flirtatious advance on Tenten. He's bored after a fight which make excite him in several ways, which leaves him with a hard-on and nothin' to sate it. However, he sees an attractive young woman near him an' he decides to see if she's interested in a bit o' fun. When declined, he decides that he'll just screw some hapless bastard as a sexy chick.

Not much more I can think to talk 'bout, so as always: thanks for bein' here, R&amp;R, constructive criticism, no flamin' my ass (it hurts) an' SEE YA-G'NIGHT!


	41. Am I Really Myself?

Whaz up ladies, gents an' other! This chapter's been a bitch to write and edit for a few reasons that aren't important. What is important's the continuation of what the fuck's been going on.

'Cause Naruto's been thrown into a new playground, he's gonna be on his best behavior so he doesn't break it as badly as his normal one since he doesn't know how long he's gonna be stuck with it. Now, ever since I made our favorite lunatic act as such there's been a few PMs complainin' that he's actin' incredibly OOC and overly psychotic. To those who think so: He's being no different than he was as a kid. His madness comes from his youth when he was abused, molested and insulted constantly.

Now that he doesn't have anyone he actually knows in the Konoha he's in at the moment, he's free to be himself without feelin' prejudiced by those who he even gives a slight fuck about. The quickness of his mood's also due to his trauma, but it's majorly influenced by his hereditary madness he inherited from Kushina. Being overly psychotic and bipolar, Naruto's mood swings are sudden an' nearly unpredictable for humans.

His flask of ramen/foxnip juice keeps him docile for as long as he has some in it. On another note, Naruto's 'lack of loyalty' to the women he's paired with. All of ya who think the Kitsunin's disloyal to Temari an' Ino, answer me this question: How can he feel emotional love for another creature if he's never been loved? Naruto's been protected an' raised by Anko, fed by the Ichiraku chefs, befriended by the other drop outs, mentored by his former overseer as well as his godfather an' he's fatherin' a girl whose life's as hard as his was. Tell me where he'd have a chance to experience love or even understand compassion as a concept let alone an emotion.

Anko sees him as her son, but she can't feel love either. All o' the people who're closest to Naruto are either able to feel love but can't give it to Naruto 'cause he won't understand an' will end up freaking out or they've never experienced it themselves an're giving what they can to the fox-lovin' nutcase. With this in mind, Naruto's 'disloyal' behavior's not actually a sign o' disloyalty or betrayal. Devoid of love his entire life, he can't feel or give it so he's prone to make moves on those around him if he doesn't feel connected to them. He's loyal as fuck, but he doesn't have any love to give so he can't be loyal in that sense unless love is able to be felt by his heavily-guarded heart.

HUGE WARNING: THIS CHAPTER'S GOING INTO THE META-STORY THAT'S BEEN PERMEATING THE ENTIRETY OF MY OTHER GOOD STORIES!

Everything else aside, we're gonna see how Naruto copes with bein' in this new playground. I own nothin' in these stories.

_Thoughts or emphasis_

'Paraphrasin'

"Normal speech"

"**Nonhuman speech or Inner Sakura**"

Jutsu

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Strolling through the village, screams accompanied his very passing and scrambling for safety followed his pawprints. He stood on two legs but his hind legs had lost their human shape, appearing like those of a large vulpine. No killer intent was being released from himself or from his current sitter. Shino was silent, his glasses hiding his eyes from the light and the Kitsunin's viewing while his high-collared hood hid his lower face from view to prevent anyone from knowing how he felt at any moment.

Mind blank with boredom and pulse calm, Naruto was left with a feeling of depression from the lack of events going on at the moment. The silence, although oppressive and uncomfortable, wasn't awkward nor relaxed. Strolling through the village, Naruto's shadow didn't hide his true nature and his pawprints made it very clear he was heavy as well as less than human.

"How come you're leaving pawprints instead of footprints?" Shino asked, Naruto's ears twitching in their sharp, animalistic manner.

Answering first with a soft chuckle, Naruto said, "I'm even less human than the villagers accused me of being when I was a child. My legs are permanently like this now unless I use a Henge but I don't feel like pretending to be human when everyone knows that isn't the case."

"If you aren't human," Began the Aburame heir. "Then what are you?"

"You don't know how much I'd enjoy being able to tell you, Shino. The truth is, I don't even know what I am anymore. For a fact I know I'm not a youkai or a demon, but I'm definitely not human anymore either. So...that leaves only one question."

"What are you?"

Nodding at the questioning-answer. "My world's Tsunade hasn't checked up on me yet since she was busy dealing with the Jounin Exams. When I get back, I doubt I'll let my niece see my loss of humanity since she's in a tight situation at the moment. Either way, that's the way things are and I can't answer you as to what I am." After inhaling a quick breath, he continued. "All I can tell you concerning my less-than-human form is that the stronger I get using youki, the less human I become...or at least that's what I can gather from this."

The clan heir nodded silently, contemplation obviously being his dominant mindset at the moment. Silence was what remained between them as the citizens ran for their lives and screamed. A few civilians went out of their way to threaten or attempt at attacking the red haired Jounin. Just about all of these attempts were met with Naruto destroying the spirit of anyone who made an attempt to hurt him.

Swish! Swoosh! Swesh! These were the sounds of a pitchfork, sickle and a kunai made through the air as a gang of civilians found their way into Naruto's path, stupidity being all over their faces as they sneered at the bewhiskered shinobi like they were powerful opponents. "I thought children aren't allowed to have weapons without supervision in this world?" Naruto said so that it sounded like he was whispering loud enough for the gang to hear him.

"WHAT WAS THAT, DEMON?!" One of the gang members demanded, his voice grating on the nerves of everyone around him and his very presence making Naruto irritable. Before the shouter could utter another sound, he was higher than the Hokage Tower's peak and gasping for breath from the sudden shortage of air due to the altitude as well as sudden ascent. On the ground stood the literally scared shitless gang, a going-to-save-the-gangster's-life Shino and a disinterested Naruto Uzumaki.

Looking to the other gangsters, Naruto asked honestly curious yet completely disinterestedly, "Anyone else feel talkative?" The reaction from gangsters was that of absolutely pathetic display of unprecedented worshiping of the fox-legged, bare-chested redhead. _What the fuck?_ Were his thoughts of unintrigued confusion. "**It appears that you've started a new religion or at the very least developed a cult just from a display of...an effortless kick?**"

Confusion was in Kyuubi's voice as he answered his vessel, making Naruto shrug as he continued his stroll, stepping on the heads and limbs of his new worshipers. The gangster he'd sent skyward was soon to join the rest of his gang when Shino landed with him in his arms. "Why'd you do that?" Asked the sunglasses-wearing shinobi unhappily.

Dismissively Naruto answered with, "He was in the way and his voice made my ears ache."

"But you could've walked around them or at the very least asked them to move out of the way." Countered the displeased insect-user.

"Answer me this, Shino." Naruto said uninterestedly. "Why would give gangsters the satisfaction of believing they're in charge or even deserving of being acknowledged as sentient beings if they don't do so for others?"

"It's polite and it prevents conflict." Was his answer.

"You really don't understand a thing, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Humans aren't deserving of those who they treat cruelly. Mitarashi, Uzumaki, Nii, Bee and many more are examples of the people who humans have no right to even know let alone hurt. I'm one of many people who've had the short end of the stick our entire lives or a majority of it." Naruto said plainly. His voice was devoid of emotion and completely empty of paying any real attention. "This world isn't black and white. Anyone existing inside that grey area's treated like the definition of shit and unlike a tool. When the woman who raised me was sent out on a mission it was because either there weren't enough shinobi skilled enough to do it-usually ending up in numerous casualties before she's even mentioned as a choice-or when the likelihood of survival's nearly zero which is the Council's hope for all of us."

"They govern our village and want what's best for it." Shino defended.

"Really? Than explain why they didn't have the village's security made top priority when the Chuunin Exams occurred? It was the Council who decided to leave the security in such a pitiful state that lead to your Hiruzen's death." Naruto said this with a blank expression and a lack of any feeling besides boredom.

"If that's the case, then why is security made up of the strongest shinobi in Konoha?"

"You mean those Chuunin at the top of the wall next to the southern gate who left their post and took the next shift of guards for a few barrels of saki, right? If that's the best this Konoha's got to offer, than I'll take my world's Konoha any day. At least that village will give me a challenge when I decide to destroy it."

Hearing everything he said, Shino grabbed Naruto's shoulder firmly and held a kunai to his neck which made the Kitsunin stare at him disinterestedly before walking, causing his throat to be slit and soon after mended. "Don't try hurting me if you don't know how to bypass my regeneration, kid. It'll only end up in pain for you and those around you."

"How do you know that guards left their post and took the next shift for drinks? What do you mean you're going to destroy it?" Shino asked these things in a voice expressing his suspicion and hostility.

"This Konoha's shifts of security are easy to read and predict even by the standards this village has set. And add onto the fact that I saw them leaving thanks to my foxes, I've got the entire village surrounded and under my sight. As to what I mean when I say I'll destroy Konoha...that's self explanatory, don't you think? My world's Konoha abused me, molested me and hurt me to the point that I've ended up as the me you see before you. For that reason, when I'm strong enough and skilled enough, I'll destroy the village that prides itself on being the greatest in the Elemental Nations." Naruto's offhanded attitude towards these topics as he walked was something of a shocker.

Talking about the destruction of someone's home and village of allegiance in such a bored, more-interested-in-something-else manner was a stab at Shino's sense of loyalty to his village. Shino, deciding to make a point, sent a swarm of his insects at Naruto, engulfing the redhead in an orb of black insects, getting everyone around them to back off in concern.

"I won't let you destroy any villages, monster!" As soon as he said the word 'monster', animalistic laughter began to echo around them, scaring the civilians around them.

"Wow. KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE! This world's Konohanin are as stupid as they are weak." Before Shino could question him or recall his insects, the orb was obliterated in a whirlwind of energy. "You actually think you can beat me after you heard what I did to your world's Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?! Your village's powerhouse?! KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKKEKEKE! This place is the perfect comedy only its punchline's been said too early and the crowd's laughter only echoes in the first row..."

"No matter how strong you are," Shino declared, his voice even but his mood clearly that of a prepared combatant. "You're not invincible and your weaknesses are left wide open!" The Aburame dashed for the Kitsunin, getting him to grin manically which made the Chuunin leap away as a flurry of foxes appeared out of thin air and charged him. "What?"

"Your 'swarming the opponent and drain them of energy' trick isn't new, bud." Naruto answered. "There are several shinobi who don't have a bloodline and have come to a similar technique with variations between them. Hell, I do it for kicks and reconnaissance, but you use it for combat! Your insects aren't useless but they're not bred to be used in a fight. More likely they're bred for stealth kills and getting intel from the opposition. What I don't get is why don't you breed a strain of insects made for combat instead of just your average hive?"

Shino responded with, "It wouldn't work!" Once he said that, a fox found its way to his shoulder and ripped off his goggles, exposing his light-sensitive eyes to the sun's beating rays which was met with him shouting out his pain.

"Sheesh!" Naruto growled out, his slitted eyes seeing the movement with a blurriness at a distance and a wider field of sight. This was how foxes, small cats and reptiles see the world but it came with a disadvantage.

"GAATSUGA!" Called out a proud Inuzuka, turning into a twister with his canine companion coming with him. Out of the blur came movement that caught his eye, but it was too late as the twisters were upon him, getting him to growl and morph his arms into Orka Klær with which he halted the path of the twin twisters.

A chuckle left the vulpine Jounin. "Cheeky children never know when to hold their hand or when to fold...Ah well, I guess I'll just have to teach these yous as well!" Saying that with a sadistic gleam in his eyes and a sick grin on his face, he grabbed the spinning duo, stopping them dead in their motion, and threw them in opposite directions with a twist in his claws' wrists, turning them into unintentional drills that flew through the buildings and stalls nearby. "Good to know I can still humiliate children here as well as at home. And while I'm on that note, I'd better give him his goggles before he pitches an even bigger fit."

He extended a claw of energy and grabbed the goggles before throwing them at Shino's face, the rubber eye-protection hitting him and getting him to stop as he proceeded to return them to their place on his face with Naruto's foxes returning to their origins in the Kitsunin's sleeves. With a swig of his flask, Naruto said disinterestedly, "I'm heading back to that hotel room the bitch rented me. You're free to go home, kid." All Shino could do was stare silently, uncertainty in his unseen eyes and confusion stirring in his mind.

While Shino went on to do his own business, Naruto went to do something he knew he'd regret on several levels. "**Kit,**" Kyuubi said. "**We'll be recognized by the impostors and this Konoha's security will be focused on keeping 'their weapon' safe from harm. If you intend to go through with this, you'll need a plan.**"

_I'm well aware, Kyuubi. But on the note of a plan...do you know Morse Code?_

"**I've been held captive by your clan for centuries and in that time many of them learned Morse Code, so yes.**"

Nodding to himself in relief, the Kitsunin continued as he strode towards the hospital through the alleyways and hidden passages he came across. _Okay, do you think this world's Kyuubi knows Morse Code?_

Silence answered the Jinchuuriki but he knew that it wasn't contemplative or even thoughtful. Having spoken to his tenet often after realizing its presence, Naruto had come to understand when the Kyuubi was in a foul mood as well as what buttons to push. "**IT HAD DAMN WELL BETTER HAVE LEARNED MORSE CODE! IF I'VE HAD TO DRAG MYSELF THROUGH THE FILTH THAT IS HUMANITY, LEARNING THINGS ALONG THE WAY, IT HAD BETTER DONE THE SAME BECAUSE I WON'T STAND FOR AN IMPOSTOR MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!**" The most powerful of the Bijuu released several consecutive waves of Killer Intent out towards the Kyuubi of this world, its power being greater than all of the humans in the village to the point none of them could even feel anything happen. However, returning pulses of Killer Intent answered the previous question of where this world's Kyuubi knew Morse Code.

_And what did it say?_

"**Its response was that of an underdeveloped bastardization of my being and I don't care for it...**"

Shrugging as he shifted into the shape of a run-of-the-mill nurse, Naruto forced a suave grin. _That's fair and all, but what I meant is the specific response. How articulated is it and would it be able to understand potentially lengthy messages?_

Kyuubi snarled, snout poking out of its cage between the bars with teeth bared and mouth agape in rage. "**ITS ASS IS ON THE LINE IF IT'S STUPIDER THAN THESE HUMANS THAT WALK ABOUT THIS PUNY VILLAGE!**" Naruto's grin didn't vanish but it didn't really grow either as he chuckled.

_Good to know you're happy to do this._

"**FUCK OFF, KIT!**"

_Should of, would of, could of; Níu. Would you kindly message it that we're going to talk to its host and we don't want to fight?_

"**You can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me, Kit.**"

_I mean if we don't have to, N__íu. Getting into a fight with a wounded opponent's below me and besides,_ Naruko paused as she made sure she wasn't too run-of-the-mill yet not too unique. _I'm a kitsune of my word._

Instead of answering, Kyuubi sent out a few more pulses of Killer Intent which were met with several other pulses in response. "**It's stupid, but it won't be stupid enough to challenge anything while its host is unable to heal properly thanks to your actions.**"

_Quite honestly I thought my actions were justified._

"**Spoken like a true psychopath...I'm going to take a rest. Don't disturb me, kit!**"

_Wait, why is it you call me kit? We're in a truce but that doesn't mean we're friendly and I remember you said that names are important to you._

A sigh escaped the large beast. "**When you learn my name will you understand, Kit. Now leave me alone!**" Naruko merely nodded silently as she came upon the hospital entrance. Taking a short intake of breath, she stepped through onto the premises and strode after the chakra scent of her wouldbe doppelganger. (Naruto's a psychopath of the highest order and he's also a kitsune by nature which are creatures that disguise themselves as either human gender to seduce, fuck an' kill random mortals. That's why I'm callin' him-her? it?-'Naruko' instead of Naruto since he identifies as Naruko while in female form)

Not too long after she found the wannabe in Room 009, getting a rueful smirk out of the young woman and a quick, unnoticeable swig of her flask as she entered. "Who are you?" Asked the room's only patient. "I don't remember asking for anyone to come by?"

A quick nod of acknowledgement was met with a suspicious glare from the blonde. "That's because you didn't. I'm not a doctor but I am a fully-fledged nurse and I was asked to check on you so we know what we might need to change." Her answer wasn't a bad one and it made sense to the blonde in bed it seems as he relaxed in his place on the bed with a depressed sigh. Looking to her 'patient' curiously, she asked innocently, "Why so glum, hun?"

The wannabe Naruto didn't answer or really react out of the ordinary from being addressed so kindly aside from an even more depressed look on his face. "It's so lonely here and no one's made it better. Lost my arm, Tsunade Baa-chan hasn't come by to check up on me and I've hated hospitals ever since I was a kid...You don't seem to hate me for what I am. Why is that?"

A compassionate smile graced her soft features. "I was raised to never judge a book by its cover and to always treat everyone equally, no matter the background or what they are. It's a shame to see such a handsome young man be left alone to wallow here in his sorrow while his friends live their lives out there, in the real world, hmm?"

"I'm sure they're just busy with missions and making sure the bastard who did this to me pays!" The blue-eyed blonde said simply.

Quirking an eyebrow, the nurse sat down next to him on his armless side with a stethoscope in hand and began checking his vitals as she asked confusedly, "Too busy to visit their wounded friend? Forgive me if I sound rude, but those don't sound like friends if they're not considerate enough to visit you in your time of need while they enjoy their lives without you."

Inwardly, Naruko smirked as her plan went accordingly. "What are you talking about?"

"On my way here, I passed by a few of those kids from the Konoha no Juichinin and they were chatting it up about how you were in the hospital. None of them seemed that bothered by it." She said honestly. "I asked if your being in the hospital wasn't unusual and they told me that you rarely got hurt badly enough to warrant medical treatment."

"They're my friends and they care, but shinobi work doesn't make it easy for personal time." The blonde defended quietly, acting unaffected by this nurse's questioning of his friends' loyalty.

"Last time I checked, when the Uchiha boy was hurt enough to be here, several of them were here too. And since he went rogue, that means they're more loyal to an enemy of their village than they are to their one of their own. I'm sorry, dear, but you've got this friend thing all wrong."

The blonde turned and looked into the sympathetic eyes of the nurse before scrunching up his facial features into a glare and saying sternly, "Tell me who you are or leave me alone!"

"What?" She asked in sincere confusion.

Slamming his one remaining arm into the nightstand next to the bed, he announced in a raised voice, "My friends aren't like that and you're filling my head with lies to make me turn against them. Now either tell me who you are or leave me alone!" A powerful silence filled the room after that, the nurse's face portraying shock and the blonde's showing anger before a sick chuckle left the nurse.

"Looks like you're not a complete idiot after all," The nurse said before shifting into the redheaded, violet-slitted-eyed bastard that blew his arm off. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stood in front of his blonde wannabe with a charming smirk on his face, his slitted eye boring into the petrified blonde. Said hospital patient moved to hit a button to call for a nurse when his attacker said calmly, "I placed seals around this room, Naruto. No one can get in here or out of here without my say so and also, this room's wiring is destroyed to all Hell." Just hearing that, the one-armed ninja was frozen with fear of what would happen to him in his weakened state.

"You hurt me..." The blonde warned, licking his chapped lips. "And Tsunade Baa-chan will have your head!"

"No she won't."

**Unknown location**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asks a card dealing female. Chuckles answer her as she looks to see the body she's following is getting ahead of her, making her speed up.

"Kekekekeke...I don't know if anything's a good idea anymore, Andromeda. All I know's that Ragnarok's drawing closer and the binds will be no more on my son and myself." Says the chuckling male with a look of crazed glee, anticipating the day he is free to wreak havoc on all before him.

Abruptly, a voice penetrates the void towards Andromeda. "Your visiting time has passed, Lady. Leave while I'm still docile..." Said woman rises from her position and vanishes with a wave of a card, getting the chuckling male to snort at her flashy departure.

Muttering to himself, the male says, "Never going to find that interesting after figuring out how it works."

"Is this all a game to you?!" Demands the voice from the void, revealing it to be Sleipnir. "All you ever do is slack off, taunt or insult those around you and cause trouble for everyone in the community by playing childish pranks that achieve nothing but impede progress. You personally cause pandemics and epidemics out of boredom and yet nothing's enough!"

"This isn't a game, my son. If this were a game I'd be having fun, but right now...all I'm feeling is pity..." With an air of disappointment in his son, the male smirks when Sleipnir neighs in aggression at the jab towards his status as a representative of public authority.

"Oh, and what would you do in my place, _mother_?! Destroy countries-_worlds_-when you're bored and attack innocent bystanders when they get in your way? I don't think so!" Sleipnir declares furiously, stamping his hooves into the groundless void they speak within.

Wind sweeps through the void, making Sleipnir's mane wave around wildly as the incarcerated male's eyes begin to glow warningly. "Don't test me, son. Don't want to regret anything, now, do we?" His words aren't a threat but a dangerous plea of a parent. "I can't make another you and I don't want to try and fail!"

Sleipnir's stamping slows to a stop as the winds die down. "Very well, mother. I'm misbehaving again."

"Even if you're not apologizing, I forgive you nonetheless. Thankfully, you're not as impulsive as I was at your age..."

**With Naruto**

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU DEMON?!" The blonde-haired Naruto demanded, eyes flashing red for an instant, making the Kitsunin frown with a shake of the head.

Sighing, the redhead answered slowly, "I haven't killed her if that's what you mean. And for your information, _Drengur_," He said the last word with a soft snarl that carried years of experience killing that the blonde couldn't even begin to challenge, shutting him up before he could interrupt. "I'm not a demon! And I'm not a half-demon, either."

"Then what did you mean when you said she wouldn't do anything?" Came the blonde's suspicious query.

In response, the Kitsunin yawned and simply said, "She won't do anything because she doesn't know everything I'm capable of or what I'll do if she tries to lay a hand on me again. Besides, I'm not going to hurt you. What would I get out of that, Drengur?"

"Sadistic pleasure!" The blonde accused.

"Not if there's nothing to it. Sadism comes from being the prey and becoming the predator after suffering time as the hunted, while pleasure is something that's received as positive stimulus in the brain." Yawning again, the Kitsunin bobbed the weaker Naruto's head like a bobblehead toy. "This place is so boring, even if I accidentally made some retards start a new religion. Oh, that reminds me: the term demon doesn't apply to the jinchuuriki in general since the Biju are the pieces of the Kanína Gyðja, so that basically makes the jinchuuriki demigods in a sense."

"Wait, wha-" The blonde was interrupted by another yawn and the redhead falling asleep, his hair changing shape to form vulpine ears on top of his head and the atmosphere around him mellowed so much it was as if he wasn't there anymore. "How do you know all this stuff?" The weaker Naruto asked quietly, keeping his voice low so as not to rouse the baggy-eyed redhead.

Suddenly, an earthquake shook the village, tearing it to shreds and crumbling it into nothingness while the redheaded Naruto remained fast asleep.

**Some level of reality (META-STORY INCOMING)**

"**WAKE UP!**"

Starting with a shudder, a headless and limbless torso roused from its slumber. _How long have I been dreaming?_

"**You haven't.**" Answered a voice from inside the torso's mind, the space permeating the landscape silencing anything but the torso's thoughts and this voice. "**We don't dream anymore, remember?**"

_No,_ Answered the torso, crunching its abdomen and rising to 'stand' on its pelvis which was nowhere near comfortable or easy to keep balance on. _All I remember is what I saw before I woke up. If I wasn't dreaming, what was that I've been seeing for however long?_

The voice was silent for a moment, as if to gather its thoughts before answering. "**What you saw was t****he amalgamation of memories, personalities and trauma we've experienced throughout these alternatives to our first life.**"

_Okay,_ Responded the cybernetically-laced biological torso of the color orange-ish brown. _If that's the case, then what's the original story and why could I the things I wasn't there for in that madness I experienced as I slept?_ No answer came. _Are you there?_ Still no answer. _ACKNOWLEDGE ME!_ And still no answer came, leaving the torso to hobble and hop around the barren, white and dusty landscape it occupied with the hopes of finding some form of life to interact with besides its thoughts.

Without eyes or a legitimate brain, it couldn't see what was around them or actually comprehend anything that was occurring. All it could do was interpret what was going on as some sort of existence or sapience of another entity. _Where are my arms? Where are my legs? Where's my head? Did I have any of those things? I must have. Why else would I have sockets for those limbs and the unhealed flesh of where a neck and head go, if I didn't have those things?_

It kept hopping and hobbling onward, its pelvis probably nearing the point of breaking and their stamina depleting every few whenevers, but it didn't stop moving. What direction? It didn't know and it didn't care. What place? It didn't know and it didn't care. _How long have I been moving? Have I been moving? Of course I have! My pelvis wouldn't be hurting and I wouldn't be feeling worn out if I wasn't. Still, how do I know I haven't been moving on a mass that's moving in the opposite direction? Could I have never left my spot in this space around me this whole time?!_ Before it could start feeling despair or whatever it is torsos feel when they realize the pointlessness of everything, it shuddered its lungs and continued moving without a change in its pace but with a heavier fall to its hops and a stronger leap to its hops.

"**Are you lonely?**" Asked a new voice inside its mind.

_Can I feel lonely?_ Countered the torso, getting what resembled a dry chuckle from the new voice.

"**I don't know. All I know is that I'm lonely and tired, oh so tired.**"

That caught the torso's attention, the movement never ceasing even during this conversation. _Exhaustion's the result of exertion and depletion of stamina, what are you? Who are you?_

"**I don't know if I've a name, but I know I'm an arm.**"

For the briefest moment, the torso hesitated to continue hopping and ended up being flung forward by its momentum with the result of floating for a bit to be interrupted by contact with the rocky ground. _Oof!_

"**Are you okay?**"

_Yes._ Answered the torso, fighting to raise itself to 'stand' on its pelvis. _Could you be one of my arms?_

"**I don't know. Possibly. We're the only ones who seem to hear each other.**"

_True, but how do we know that we're not being heard right now and anyone else is just being quiet or sleeping?_

"**That's fair.**"

_Did you see anything in your memories before we started speaking?_ Now standing, the torso began to hobble its way onward, opting against hopping so as to potentially get a better idea as to its location.

"**Yes, actually. A battle between beasts, siblings, a family and a prison made of pain...**"

Comprehending these words, the torso's mind was beset with memories!

**Flashback**

"Ban," Called out his pink haired captain, his dragon-scaled sword weakening his capabilities in combat whilst dealing greater than any of the weapons mortal smiths could forge. "I need Hawk to take Elizabeth back to the safety of the bar!"

The one being referred to growled in pain as he was used as a shield by the girl in danger. "Y'know you just had to say 'get Elizabeth to safety', right Fyrirliði?" Saying that, Ban summoned the pony-sized, bio-technological boar over to his side and tossed the girl he was shielding onto his grandchild's saddle before hitting a few key points on the animal's hide, getting Hawk to charge towards his mother.

While he was distracted, a huge, red tub-of-lard demon came up behind him with incredible speed before a series of glowing, pink shots pierced the creatures brain and hearts. "**Keep an eye on your opponent or your immortality won't be worth jackshit.**" Came the voice of the blue haired Goddess above him, her hair laced with feathers and scales that prevented her from descending simply due to gravity.

"Thanks, Dianther!" Ban said with a winning smile as the demon before him dropped dead.

Said female blushed at his smile before turning away with a stubborn, "**Don't think this is going to be a regular thing, Wieva Kult Virlym!**" Her words made Ban smirk playfully until her was nearly squashed by the demon before him.

"Benti, Ský Drekinn Gyðja!" Grunted Ban before the demon he was struggling to lift was kicked off of his plate by the twice-and-a-half his size, stone and bone-skinned man carrying a two-handled great machete is his right hand with a greatshield over his left arm. "Konungur Merlin Yhorm, þú ert blessun! Thanks for being around, man!"

"**You owe me one****, Ban,**" Responded the giant. "**B****ut you need to stop coasting on that regeneration of yours as well as those around you or you're not going to get anywhere close to the answers you seek.**"

Lightning and black flames were dancing across the battlefield like a pair of equally-matched lovers locked in a constant contest for supremacy they both knew neither would win, the source of this mingling being the golden haired man with red, concentrically-ringed eyes. "Cut the mush and focus the fuck up or none of us are getting out of here!"

"Shut up, Escanor! You of all people should take your own advice right now!"

From above came their pink-haired captain and his orders, landing in the middle of the battle with fire so hot it froze the souls of the demons while their flesh charred, burned and broiled. Looking to each of them, he pointed at them authoritatively with an order. "Enough bickering! Ban, focus the fuck up-"

"Já, Fyrirliði!"

"Merlin Yhorm, lecture him later-"

"**Afirmativo, Capitán.**"

"Dianther, quit with the tough-love bullshit because you're not fooling anybody-"

"**Kepatmasto, Daar...**"

"And Escanor, put that verbal pride in your pocket until we're finished with this job!"

"As you command, Captain."

"AM I CLEAR?!"

There was a unanimous affirmative before the remaining demons around them tried to finish them off with a mass ground-pound that was met with a burst of ferocity from all five of them as they stood in a circle. Looking to their captain, Meliodas, Ban received a simple nod that gave him reason to smirk madly. Reaching his hands out towards their oncoming assailants, their strength being drained directly and immediately from their bodies which gave Merlin Yhorm the opening to-"**OOOOOHHHHH!****!**"

His voice sent the now-weakened demons flying backwards, giving the strengthened Ban and the others the chance to destroy the beasts' hearts quickly. "Alright," Meliodas began. "Looks like the kings choice to nominate us as the first line of defense was well-chosen, even if the people's name for us is inaccurate."

"**What do they call us?**" Asked the wing-haired Dianther.

"The 'Seven Deadly Sins', even though there are only five of us." Meliodas responded with a kind glare into his old friend's eyes, after all his default expression was a glare.

"Wow," Commented the redhaired Ban. "That's both clever and stupid at the same time. Sure we all suffered for embodying all of the sins from the biblical myths, but it doesn't work as well if there were seven-WAIT!-We could create false members of our little group to fill in for our deficiency!"

"As stupid an idea when you say it out loud, it's a brilliant idea when I have it!" Escanor smugly commented, getting the two of them to start roughhousing.

**Back with the torso**

_This all feels so familiar._ The torso thought.

"**Yes, it does, and it's frankly disturbing how familiar this all feels.**" Answered the arm's voice from wherever it was.

_Why does this feel so familiar?!_ The torso demanded to the space around it.

"Why?" Spoke a new voice from nearby, attracting the torso's attention to it by stopping its hobbling around. "I don't know. Questions change the answers. Answers depend on who asks. Truth leads to pain. Ignorance brings relief."

_What?_

"It's been a while," The new voice said. "Loki. It's about time we catch up on what's happened in the last seven decades since you were broken into pieces..."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

That's a wrap ladies, gents an' others! BEFORE ANYONE BUSTS MY BALLS AND RIPS ME A NEW ONE I'LL ANSWER THE QUESTION OF WHY IN A REFERENCE. Ahem. "Why? Believe me...this was the plan from the beginning. The murder and brutality was all a ploy, all a soul-sacrifice to earn their trust. A genocide path leading to a singular opportunity." My stories are interconnected and they overlap with other stories in some ways. The meta-plot's kinda complicated but also simple, and to anyone who's actually still reading my creation, I applaud you and ask you to theorize amongst yourselves.

Also, if anyone can figure out what I'm doing DON'T SPOIL WHAT I'M DOING FOR THOSE WHO MIGHT ACTUALLY ENJOY MY STORIES! Naruto's story hasn't been all that...realistic in some cases because it's not all that real for the one viewing it. That torso's not just an audience surrogate, it's a self-aware fragment of an individual whose mentality has been wounded, cracked and shattered repeatedly over the course of centuries, leaving their parts with questions of life, existence and the like in general. The torso's part (HA!) in the story may seem random to some, but it's kinda obvious if you've kept track of how out of place plotpoints seem.

Character dialogue's seemed forced at times, and that's 'cause it is in this one. Naruto's suffered trauma so great and life-altering that he's unsure of whats real anymore. The same could be said for the torso's perception of everything around it. It wasn't sure if it's been moving from its location in space and has been fighting to find something, anything to give it a solid answer to the questions that plague its 'mind'. Now, before anyone says that the words I've used in my story don't add up with canon or seem to farfetched, please remember that this is fanfiction and not a masterpiece or a work of art that requires critique so it can be sold to the highest bidder.

Not much else to talk about, so as always: thanks for bein' here, R&amp;R, no flamin' my ass, constructive criticism an' SEE YA-G'NIGHT!


	42. Festering Wound, Forgive Me

Whaz up ladies, gents and other! It's-uh...-It's been a bit since last I spoke with ya'll on this end. So, before I get into the meat of this author's note, this is what's been going on for the entirety of my career as a fanfiction author: I start a story, I roll with it until I struggle to make more chapters, take a few breaks while working on a few other projects, and I enjoy this hobby of mine. And that's been a wonderful, effective method of writing for me. Just look at this story so far; _41_ story-based chapters(Plus the exert at the bottom from my original 42nd chapter idea)!

Here's the thing, though, the manner by which I've gotten by _can't_ continue to be the way I update. Not only is it going to cause more disjointed story-telling but it's unfair to all of the work that I've put into this story and it's _especially _not fair to those who enjoy this story, reading the chapters and giving me constructive criticism. I'm not saying that I'll stop writing, I'd _never_ be able to do that, but what I am saying is that I need to reevaluate how I update, how I write and how I progress these stories.

For a long time, I've wondered why fanfictions never seem to have more than thirty chapters on average, and I'm _only now_ beginning to understand why. It's probably why some anime or manga or other such media don't have incredibly lengthy, in-the-works, colossal plotlines: the more you put out, the more it comes back to you. Now that sounds stupid, and it is, but please hear me out before someone calls me a 'hippy retard' or a 'pretentious fucker'. What I mean is that, with each new chapter I've put out and improved my craft, I've found that the pressure builds on both ends.

As I wrote-for myself and or the reviews is dependent on the story-I put more and more pressure on myself to create better and better works, usually taking shape as more coherent stories, and ya'll quite possibly began anticipating similar results of these chapters. To an extent, that's fine, but after several chapters and prolonged hiatuses, the heart that's been driving your story begins to die down and you have to _force_ yourself to create the continuation you'd planned.

Not all of us use our free time wisely and we pay for it, and that's why I'm making this A/N: I'm not finished writing, but I'm not gonna let people who might find even some modicum of enjoyment in my writing, wait for an update that might never come because I had thought I'd 'be the first fanfic author to write a 100-chapter story' or some shit. Naruto's existence isn't finished, and I'm not done using him, but he won't be the center of attention anymore. I've branched out into other stories that I can work with because there's fresh ideas available and a _want_ to write with a drive pushing it forward, but in expanding this universe I've been making in my other works, I've left other stories in the dust because they aren't in the limelight in my mind even though I've dreamed of finishing their plotlines for as long as I've written on this site!

Some of you are no doubt probably confused because there's no consistent trail I'm taking with this A/N, but the short and skinny of it's that The Youki Chronicles is going to rest as a horrible, 'completed' work from here on out so I'm not chaining myself down with stories that I actually can't finish without making worse than they are. If that makes you hate me, I'm sorry, but this is part of the process. Look at Naruto's canon: they wanted to continue, but they couldn't do so in the same way or in the same place in a well-made story we could enjoy. How do I mean that? Naruto ended, we all know this, when Jiraiya took the knucklehead on that 3 year trip before Shippuden came at us and continued what we wanted to see!

So, think of this as the cliff-hanger to a hopefully better succeeding story. The Youki Chronicles are literally my Naruto, and the story that sequels it will be my Shippuden; don't think it'll actually be Shippuden or Naruto, though, because this universe I'm making isn't made of just the Big Three. Before someone asks me what I consider the Big Three, I'll tell you.

The Big Three, for me at least, have always been Naruto, Bleach and Fairy Tail. The protagonist has bright hair, dead parents, a dark/gasp-worthy reveal to the source of their power/history and they always changed from a seemingly harmless, light-grit opening into a heavy, _world-altering_ finale. The Youki Chronicles have been the first, kinda-successful long-running story. Ichigo's Hollow Life has been the second with recently-arising negative feedback as it continues to sit and fester. And, finally, Ongoing Slayer Wars is my third and probably best-received story outta the three.

**_TL;DR_** The Youki Chronicles are over, will be succeeded by a different, hopefully-better story and there are _no words_ to express how sorry I am for the radio silence that's left this story unfinished, immobile and horrendous! If I haven't lost all of you just from making this A/N, I hope more than anything as an author to see you in the next one.

Before I wrap this up, I'm gonna answer as many reviews as I can so I can give the cliff from which you'll hang and I hope that'll at least lighten the burns I'll be receiving soon as it simultaneously wards off one or two of the inevitable death threats I'll get from someone with a self-invented vendetta. So, what questions are in the reviews that I haven't already tried and failed to answer? *Looks around the reviews tediously* Hmm, I see...Okay. First question I'm gonna answer is if I speak English, and the answer is a positive no. I don't speak English, it's not my first language, Jibberish is.

I might speak English as an actual language, but that doesn't mean I'm any good at it due to neurological disorder(s). Another question: Why'd I take away most of Naruto's strength in chapter 8? I took away Naruto's strength because he's over-powered and if he's too strong, none of the fights would be engaging because they'd either be over too quickly, would be too engaging with how he toys with his opponents or it'd just get monotonous and he'd end up weakening himself so he can have a thrill from fighting.

Next one: why were all of the foreign ninja entering Konoha? Honestly, I probably had some bullshit excuse like 'Mei was trying to get help from other villages so that her village's issue with Yagura' or 'Guren was trying to kidnap Naruto', but as I think on those I realize that those only make sense on the surface but wouldn't hold up if you were to think on it for longer than five minutes. The rest of the questions were rhetorical, but I'll answer this small one because it makes me feel kinda bad: Am I an orphan? No, no I'm not, but I do suffer from a neurological disorder(s) that has the _wonderful_, added benefit of chronic depression.

Finally, I'm going to give all of you the cliff that I'm trying to hang this story from. And, even while I'm writing this, I can't stress how _fucking sorry I am_ that I couldn't make this story more emotional, funnier, cooler or better in general because all of you deserve something better than whatever this horseshit story's become. Originally it's just a shit story with an angsty Naruto and some cobbled together plot that was meant to lead to something more epic and instead...you got this, with one of you actually thinking this story's better than canon. I actually feel kinda sick knowing that I'm letting people down by finishing so anti-climatically, after all I'd planned and all I'd wanted to do. Knowing that people follow and read this for enjoyment, hoping I'll update soon, it makes this even harder.

Truly, it's better to be recognize a wound when it's there instead of letting it fester because you're scared to acknowledge its existence. This is my wound, my failure to fix and my hoping that it'll heal into a memorable scar.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"It's been a while," The new voice said. "Loki. It's about time we catch up on what's happened in the last seven decades since you were broken into pieces..." The voice was male, worn yet strong from millennia of service to those that had made the torso now resting in an indentation in the wall. In that indent, not that the torso could see, there were other extremities. Two arms and two legs were placed there too, all silent and all clueless as to what was going on.

_What's going on?_ The torso asked itself, aware that its thoughts were audible to this man that had brought them together. _Who am I? Why am I here? What am I a part of?!_ More questions flooded the torso's thoughts, each one more desperate for answers than the last. The limbs began chiming in after that. _Can we be whole again?! Will we ever be complete?! Should we be together?! How can we communicate?! How can we think?! Whose memories are these?!_

"Enough," The man began, his tone final and commanding. "I will answer all of these things, but first you must be calm. You must be calm and listen, to not only me but yourself, Loki." None of the body parts spoke after that, awaiting his words to entrance them with his knowledge. "Thank you. I'm a Dax, servant-guard of the Orokin empire and one of the few remaining in some semblance of life, as you'd know if you were whole. As we speak, we're heading to the Twin Queens so that they might consume you in order to fulfill Continuity."

Suddenly, without warning, a new presence came into being before both the Dax and the body parts. This presence, strange and familiar, was like that of a fellow one would see in the crowd wherever they went, bumping into them regularly but never exchanging any words other than an occasion salutation. This presence, strange and familiar, was one of warped age and a disconnect between one reality and the next. There was a violent anger about this presence, one that stemmed from nowhere and everywhere. "Loki Prime," The presence spoke, male voice making its solidity known even if its vocalization was warped and odd compared to the male that had been speaking earlier. "Your Lotus will watch you perish!"

The presence, strange and familiar, took up space that the body parts could feel the distortion of. Where once nothing had stood was now a tall, thin male being with a tailcoat. A withered, wrinkled helmet took the place of what had improved on the tall frame's height before, a pentagonal pattern forming around a small, exposed orifice of sorts. Colors meant nothing to the body parts at that point, but the grooves on the frame would imply a ball being danced by white and grey

The Dax who'd been speaking had gone silent, the feeling of air being disturbed alerting the body parts to the movement of a slim blade making an arch towards the presence only for said blade to pass right through the presence's form without any harm coming to it. "What are you, Tenno?!" Demanded the Dax, soon after finding a rapier through his skull, his body falling to the floor of their accommodations limply.

"I am no Tenno," Began the presence, stroking his blade against the limbless torso to remove the blood from it. "But I was once a Dax, myself, so I've granted you a swift death unlike what Loki Prime will experience..." Turning to the body parts, eyes invisible to those with sight, approached them with a head in hand. "Prepare for a Continuity, Mania, for your new body awaits your ownership..." Finished speaking, the presence pulled the torso off the shelf and placed the head in between the shoulders on the stump that was the neck, causing an agonized scream to permeate the torso's mind as the head began leaking tendrils of infection that pierced the neck where they began to take root and corrupt. However, it appeared that the presence wasn't the only one in its body, as one of the thin frame's arms reached out and into the torso's core to pull out a glowing orb. "DON'T YOU DARE, YOU BEAST!" Shrieked the presence, finding the orb to be expelled through time and space. "_NOOOOOOOO! YOU DAMNED BEAST I'LL PULL YOUR GUTS OUT THROUGH YOUR TOP HAT, YOU ABOMINATION OF SCIENCE!_"

The presence's shouts were deafening to all that had ears, but outside the accommodations, no sound could be heard. For in space, there's no atmosphere for anyone to hear you scream in.


End file.
